Rise of the TMNT: My version
by delilahm502
Summary: My version of Rise of the TMNT. Rise of the TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon. My OCs only /delilahmonclova18/gallery/66047838/rise-of-the-tmnt-profiles
1. Mystic Mayhem

The series starts off with a dog-like creature running along the sidewalks of New York, being pursued by two men with their dogs in baby carriers. When they have the creature cornered in an alleyway, it has a trick up its sleeve and magically teleports away.

Man: Come back here! (begins running)

As the dog-like creature runs away, he spots a girl and jumps into her arms.

?: (catches it) Huh?

Man 2: Give us that creature!

The girl runs away from the men.

?: What's going on?! Why does those humans want you for?!

The creature teleports her to another location.

Man: Rats. They got away.

Man 2: Keep searching! They can't be _that_ far from here!

Later that night, the Turtles zipline from Molina Tower over a high-class rooftop party where a shady deal seems to be going down... only to zip past it, going for the rooftop pool on the building next door to perform a cannonball into the pool.

Everyone: (cheering)

Ryuko: That was awesome, you guys!

Patrick: I caught it all on my waterproof video recorder.

Marco: You guys crush it!

Midnight Lycanroc (Nightmare): Though we all got wet in the process!

Raichu (Lemon): Nothing to worry about! It's just water! It'll dried up eventually.

Tsareena (Rena): Right~...

Male Meowstic (Emerald): So where should we head next?

Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: I know where we can head to! Rucker Park!

Ampharos (Jewel): That sounds good! April?!

April: Game on! But first, (puts wet floor sign) wet floor and (puts dry pool sign) dry pool. Our work is done here!

Hillary: Smart idea. Don't want anybody to get hurt if they come here.

Before heading off to Rucker Park, Raphael notices the dog creature and the girl in a construction yard.

Raph: (crashes into wall) Hey wait, guys! There's a poor pet and a girl there. They must be lost or something. (jumps down)

?: (shrieks in surprise)

Raph: Whoa, whoa, calm down. We're friendly mutants.

?: You're not here to harm me.

Leo: Absolutely not, madame. (grabs her hand to help her stand up) My name is Leonardo. Call me Leo. I'm the coolest brother here and you're quite beautiful.

?: Uh huh... My name is Jasmine Amethyst.

April: Jasmine? That's a nice name! I'm April and this is Ryuko, Marco, Hillary, Patrick, Donnie, Raph, Mikey and you have already met Leo.

Leo: Hello...

Ryuko: And who's this? A pet of yours?

Jasmine: Actually no. I don't own any pets.

Raichu: Really?

Jasmine: Really.

The creature jumps, scratches Raph's mask and jumps to April's arms as he licks her cheek.

April: Aw~! I wasn't that wet from the swimming pool. (hugs it)

Mikey: It's so weird... What is it?

Donnie: Maybe a nuclear St. Bernard.

Ryuko: Maybe. And it seems this one doesn't like you.

Raph: Shut it. Pets love me, okay?

Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: Whatever you say...

Suddenly the jogger men also show up.

Raph: Oh no, humans! Time for plan H.

Leo: Um... excuse me, sirs! Can you direct us to the local science fiction convention that we're clearly dressed up for?!

Mikey: Snazzy alien turtle outfits, huh?

Donnie: We are just typical, normal humans who got lost in the middle of our normal, everyday human lives. Nailed it.

Leo: (whispers) Dude, you gotta make it to rehearsel.

Raichu: Cause that was horrible acting.

Man: How about giving us that creature? How we say, give it to us or we'll destroy you.

Ryuko: No way, Jose! We're not gonna give you this dog-thing without a fight!

April: Yeah 'cause-

Ryuko: Shut up, April. Leave this to me. And if you think you're stepping against my friends, you got another thing coming! I'll be kicking your butts all the way to Mars! And I'm not talking about my friend Mars! I mean the planet Mars!

Man: We aren't afraid of you nor your friends nerdy voices.

Donnie: That was my real voice.

Raph: You think you can beat us?! I would like to see you try!

Donnie: What's wrong with my real voice?

Male Meowstic: Don, let it go. I know what happens when you can't let things go.

Donnie: I'm just saying. What's wrong with my real voice?

Male Meowstic: Here we go.

The two joggers and their little dogs reveal their true forms.

Leonardo: Sooooo... You guys from Jersey?

Michelangelo: Really, Leo?

Leonardo: What? I can't make a joke in the middle of the craziest thing ever? That's how I cope.

Patrick: I never knew they were mutants! Um... What kind of mutants are they?

Hillary: Don't know but we have to fight!

Ryuko: Hell yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about! (charges)

Marco: Ryu, wait!

Ryuko: Lycanroc, use Rock Throw!

Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!

Patrick: We don't have much of a choice here. Lucario, use Bone Rush!

Lucario: Bone Rush! (attacks Guardsmen)

The Guardsmen dodges the attack and quickly defeats Ryuko, Shiny Midnight Lycanroc, and Lucario.

Ryuko: They're strong...

Marco: Leave this to me and Blaziken! Use Close Combat! (charges at Guardsmen)

Blazken: Close Combat! (strikes one Guardsman)

Marco: Yes! (punches Guardsman 2)

Donnie: Nice one! Now I got the rest!

After turning the Tech Bo into twin rockets, he throws it but malfunctions.

Male Meowstic: I somehow knew that was gonna happen.

The creature teleports to grab the bo and then teleports to Donnie.

Donnie: Hey, it can play fetch. And teleports so... OMG, it can teleport! (gets hit by the purple blast)

April: Donnie!

Donnie: Ow... That really hurts. A lot.

April: Oh you're gonna get it now! Jewel, Thunderbolt!

Ampharos and Male Meowstic: Thunderbolt~!

Leo tries to slash the other Guardsman but the mutant dog bites off the katanas.

Raichu: Your katanas! It just bite right off!

Leo: Not to worry. I'm still a great ninja. And I have another plan. (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Bun!

Pyukumuku: Pyu! Huh? What's this?

Leo: Show them what you're made off, Bun! Use that incredible hands of yours!

Pyukumuku: You got it, boss! Take this! (slaps Guardsman) That's right! What are you gonna do about that?!

The Guardsman points his sword at Bun as it charges up.

Pyukumuku: Oh right. You have laser swords.

Leo: That's what I was waiting for.

Pyukumuku: Are you trying to kill me?! Oh no, I'm not doing that.

Leo: Relax, Bun. This is all part of my plan. Use Counter.

Pyukumuku: Right. Hope this works.

He blast Bun.

Pyukumuku: Counter! (blasts Guardsman) And also, (slaps Leo across his face) don't ever do that to me again! Next time, tell me your plan beforehand! Please?!

Leo: (rubbing his cheek) Alright alright. I promise. Now return.

Raichu: (chuckling as Leo gives him a disapproved look) Wha? It was kinda funny. After all, you got yourself in a real pickle with Bun! (laughing)

Leo: (sighs)

But eventually, they lost the fight and they were able to capture the creature.

Guardsman: We got the creature! We have to head back!

The other Guardsman creates an M-like symbol to open a portal. Just as they enter, a delivery man suddenly appears and then gets sucked into the portal by mistake.

April: We have to save him! (runs)

Raph: April wait!

April, followed by Marco, Patrick, Hillary and Ryuko jump into the portal before it closes.

Raph: No~! April, are you alright?! Are the guys there?! Hey! April!

Mikey: Hm...

Jasmine: What is it, Mikey?

Mikey: I saw that symbol before...

She turns on a watch and analyze it.

Jasmine: This symbol is quite weird to said the least.

Donnie: Your watch can analyze things? Did you build that yourself?

Jasmine: Yes. Well actually, I come from somewhere that has the most advanced technology. Arkanias.

Mikey: Never heard of it.

Jasmine: Because I'm from there and thus an alien in human disguise. (changes her human ears into elf-like ears. My real name is Delia Jakolia. Princess of Arkanias.

Raph: What?! An alien?!

Delia: Sorry I deceive you but I have to pretend to be human in order to blend in. I'll explain everything later. For now, we should find a way to save your friends.

Mikey: And I know the right place to go! The Lair! Follow us, your highness!

Delia: Please just call me Delia. No need to be formal.

Mikey: Oh right.

[Lair]  
[Living Room]

Tsareena: So any ideas?

Raichu: We can ask him nicely.

Midnight Lycanroc: No, you idiot. We can't just ask him. We have to find another way.

The four bow down in front of Splinter.

Raph: Hey, pop. Is it okay if we can have the living room for the night?

Splinter: (laughing and coughing) And I thought purple was the funny one.

Donnie: I told you guys I was the funniest. But maybe I can hook it up to the bedroom. Wouldn't that be lazier?

Splinter: No! My butt is asleep. Just the way I like it. Now move out of the way. You're in front of my favorite channel. (laughing as they move to the back of the chair)

Delia: So much for that. Now what?

Raph: Okay, I have an idea. (starts drawing)

Delia: I don't think this is gonna work in my opinion.

Leo: Not to worry. Leon's got it/

Midnight Lycanroc: What?! How did you-?!

Raichu: You know pop always fall asleep after milk and cake.

They see him snoring asleep.

Delia: Now we should head back to the construction site before he wakes up.

Everyone: Right!

Delia: And leave this one to me. (teleports the Turtles)

Donnie: Amazing. You have to tell me how to do that.

Delia: Only we Arkanians have the ability to teleport. Mere humans and mutants don't have that ability unless it had come up somehow.

Raph tries to figure out how to open the portal with the device. However, he freezes and starts to crack under pressure as his younger brothers make multiple side comments.

Raph: Stop smelling my fear sweat!

Tsareena: I don't think he got this.

He throws the device but it bounces back to his head and then Mikey catches it.

Mikey: Let me open this portal, Raph!

Raph: (points up) Go for it... (falls back to the ground)

After holding the device over the wall, it starts glowing. Mikey uses the device to create a "M" like symbol on the wall, opening the portal.

Donnie: And it worked!

Leo: Good job, Mikey!

Mikey: Thanks!

The four brothers "cannonball" into the portal and fall under to a mysterious location underground.

Everyone: Whoa...

Raichu: I can smell Raph's amazement sweat...

Delia: I never realize there is a world like this in New York.

Midnight Lycanroc: And look! There's a lot of Pokemon I never seen before!

Raichu: It's like monster city here! I wonder if we could meet harpies!

Male Meowstic: We don't have time for that. We gotta find April and the others. We can do some exploration later.

Then they heard April and the others' voices and runs up and hugs them.

Raph: So glad you're alright!

April: We're fine.

Ryuko: In fact, we have been doing some exploring and find something quite interesting.

Patrick: We're in a mystical city under New York. So that means depending on which manhole someone had fallen to, it will take them to different parts of this city.

Delia: I see... So where's the dog-thing?

Hillary: In there. (points to a castle-like structure) The poor thing must be so scared in there.

Lucario: So we have to save it!

Sylveon: So let's go in there.

Everyone: Right!

As they enter

Donnie: I really need my lab to be like this. In my style of course.

Male Meowstic: Well it is quite... interesting to say the least.

Then they enter a room that has a tall structure.

Man: This is really creepy. Can you release me?

Lola: Release you?! No way! You're gonna be part of an experiment!

Huginn: Right! A _BIG_ experiment.

Baron: And (takes jar from the creature) I finally got the ingredient I have been looking for. I can finally start my plan of world domination. (pours green substance to a plant)

Lola: This is gonna be exciting, Mr. Draxum! I was getting bored out of my mind!

Man: Um... Is this gonna hurt.

Lola: Maybe. Just hold still.

As Baron Draxum grabs a mosquitoe with the green substance, the delivery guy is forced to stand and gets stung by it. Once it does, he mutates into an imitation crab.

Everyone: (gasps)

Donnie: Well case closed. It was an imitation crab.

Ryuko: You seriously had to say that didn't you?

Donnie: Just saying.

April: We gotta help him. Or her. I don't really know its gender.

Raph: But how? Our weapons got destroyed.

Donnie: And this is why I had said you should've made your weapons out of high-grade titanium. You said you didn't need but this had happened so who's laughing now?

Raph: Guys, who need weapons? We're ninjas! Leo's got mad skills, nobody flips better than Mikey, Donnie's got that big old brain, and I got uh-

April: A friend who knows where there's a room full of weapons!

Leo: Ah, thank goodness. We were so dead.

Hillary: Follow us. We'll show you where it is.

Ryuko: And you can get some awesome weapons like these!

They take them to a room.

Mikey: Where's the weapon room?!

Ryuko: Hang on tight! (pulls level)

Everyone: (screaming)

Ryuko jumps in after them.

Patrick: We're here...

Midnight Lycanroc: Whoa!

Raichu: Awesome~!

Ryuko: I know right? It's beautiful.

April: So go ahead and take your weapons.

Leo: (picks up katanas) Oh perfect.

Mikey: (swinging around nunchuks) These look good.

Raph: Hey guys. How about we take these glowy ones?

Amazed, Leo and Mikey drop their weapons and immediately runs to it. Leo grabs the Odachi Sword, Mikey grabs the Kusari-fundo, and Raph grabs a pair of Tonfas.

April: Donnie, you wanna take this glowy weapon-thing?

Donnie: Nah I'm good. (rubs his Tech Bo) I'm never gonna let you go. But this (takes small crystal) looks interesting.

Raichu: All right! You got your weapons back!

Midnight Lycanroc: Even cooler weapons!

Delia: So we're all ready to face this Draxum as the girl with the bell ribbons said. Let me teleport everyone there. (teleports everyone to Baron's location)

Lola: Um, Mr. Draxum? We have some unwanted guests!

Baron: What?!

Raph: Hey! Stop that imitation crab and give us that dog-thing!

Leo: Um... Maybe you should make a better sentence then that.

Raph: What's wrong with that one?!

Raichu: Should be a more heroic approach to it!

April and Ryuko: (groans in frustration) This is gonna take forever...

As the Turtles talk to each other, Baron looks at them.

Baron: You're... so beautiful...

Lola: Mr. Draxum?

Baron: They're the most beautiful specimen in existence. I must capture them for myself. To research them.

Lola: Oh okay...

Raph: You should stop this and give us that-

April and Ryuko jumps into battle.

Mikey: Oh my gosh, they just ran in!

Patrick: (sighs) Those two are always gonna head into battle without us.

April tries using her teeth to take off the vines but then gets attacked by Hunnin and Munnin.

Ryuko: Let go of my friend! (slashes them away)

Huginn: She's tough.

Muninn: Very tough. But we can't let them defeat us.

Huginn: Right!

April: Dia, help us out!

Flygon: Flygon!

Ryuko: Charizard, help us out too!

Charizard: Charizard!

Huginn: Uh...

Muninn: Now we're in a big pickle.

Baron summons vines and a monster.

Baron: Capture those specimen!

Raph: Let's do this, team!

They run on the vines while Leo is sliding down the vines.

Raichu: It's huge!

Midnight Lycanroc: We can take care of this!

Hillary: First, it needs to be still.

When she throws the shurikens, it changes into twin giant knives to pin its feet down.

Hillary: What?

Leo: Awesome! (slashes its leg)

[ROARING]

Marco: It's gonna punch at us!

As he puts his wrist together, the gauntlets begins to glow and it creates a barrier.

Patrick: That was amazing...

Mikey: Yeah! Rena, Leaf Storm!

Tsareena: Leaf Storm!

[ROARS IN PAIN]

Donnie: I got this! (flies up)

Male Meowstic: Hope this works this time.

Donnie transforms Tech Bo into twin hammer rockets.

Donnie: (screams) Oh no! Watch out, guys!

[BING; BOOM]

Donnie: Nailed it! (takes a picture while posing)

Baron: Hm... Accidentally impressive. With a bit more training, you could be worthy soldiers.

Leo: So are you gonna give up or what?

Ryuko: Yeah are you?

Baron: (laughs) Baron Draxum never surrenders.

Raichu: Oh~, I see what are you doing. You're talking to yourself in the 3rd person to make yourself more evil.

Raph: Only Raph speaks in the 3rd person! Okay, guys! Let's put our training to good use!

Leo: Training? What training? You guys have been training?

As they fight Baron Draxum, Poco is watching from afar.

Poco: Whoa... They're really gonna fight Master Draxum... Hm... Maybe they can stop him from mutating the humans. But maybe they need some practice.

Hearing Mikey screams as the Kusari-fundo gets outta control, he was able to grab Mikey using water and pulls Mikey to him.

Poco: You okay?

Mikey: I'm fine! Thanks for saving me, um... uh... Name?!

Poco: Poco Folio. And it seems you were having trouble with the Kusari-fundo.

Mikey: Yeah! I didn't know what happened! It was out of control and I was flying with it! What the heck happened?!

Poco: That's because this one is a mystic weapon. You see, the Kusari-fundo has a mind of its own. So if you want to master this, you have to use your mind to fight enemies or getting to higher places to grab things.

Mikey: Oh~! Now I get it! Thanks, Poco!

Poco: You're welcome. Now you better get going.

Mikey: Right! (leaves)

Poco: (sighs)

He continues watching the Turtles. He sees Raph getting hit to the wall due to the Tonfas and Leo going through the portals over and over again.

Donnie: And this is why I like to fight the old-fashioned way. With highly advanced technology! (begins fighting Baron Draxum)

Poco: Jeez... (jumps down)

He helps Leo out by simply pulling him off the portals and grabbing the Odachi sword.

Leo: Thanks...

Poco: You're welcome. This Odachi sword has the ability to create portals. You simply have to think of a place you want to go and then slash it to create the portal to that location.

Leo: Now I get it. Switch and save! Thanks.

Poco: No problem. (puts down Odachi sword and walks to Raph) And also, these Tonfas will increase your power and strength as long as you're thinking about angry thoughts.

Lola: Poco, why are you telling them this?!

Poco: I'm just telling them what the weapons do.

Lola: But still! That's very bad of you to do that! They're the bad guys and we don't help bad guys!

Poco: I understand that.

Soon, Baron traps our heroes in the a green tarp-like leaf around them.

Mikey: (rubbing Donnie's cheek with his) We never spend enough time together. (kissing face)

Donnie: Not now, Mikey.

Lola: This is getting boring... (flies down) Hm... What if... (pulls vine) Yeah, that should make things more exciting. (chuckles mischievously)

Baron: We are the same. Why are you ruining my plans?!

Donnie: Um... We have a huge problem right now.

Ryuko: This place is going to crush us into pieces!

As they scream, Baron gets squished by a giant rock. Mayhem was able to escape after the cage was smashed.

April: Little guy! Can you do your thing and get us out of here?!

He teleports them out of the castle. Once out, Mikey makes the portal open and they jump in. But unbeknownst to them, some animals jumps in as well.

[Construction Site]

The device broke after it was slid out of Mikey's hand.

Mikey: Oh no. Splinter's do-hickie!

Marco: Everyone alright?

Ryuko: We're fine.

Patrick: And we have some animal companions here too.

Ryuko: An African wild dog, a poodle, a wolf, and an owl.

Hillary: They must've followed us from the castle.

April: Man... (catches creature) Thanks for saving us, little guy. Or girl. You were really calm throughout that mayhem. Hey Mayhem. Now that's a cute name!

Raphael: We just defeated a boss villain! We're heroes! We deserve a name like "Mad Dogs"!

(He, his brothers, April, Her friends, the animals, and Mayhem look to the side in dramatic poses as the name "Mad Dogs" flashes across the screen and a dramatic music sting plays.)

Leonardo: Mad Dogs? You don't think something like "Ninja Mutant Turtle Teens" or - I don't know. Maybe - We'll keep brainstorming.

Suddenly, thousands of Oozesquitoes comes out of the portal and enter New York.

Donnie: That's not a good thing.

Leo: We should go. People's blinds are opening up.

They quickly leave the construction site as the portal close and an Oozesquito gets squished on the screen.


	2. Origami Tsunami

At the Lair, Splinter watches another episode of his favorite show "Lou-Jitsu", with Raph re-enacting one of the scenes by throwing Donnie and Mikey around.

Midnight Lycanroc: So how was that?!

Raph: Was that good enough for us to become awesome ninjas?!

Splinter then springs into action, throws down the soft-shell and box turtle mutants onto the coffee tables break.

Alolan Ninetales: Master Splinter!

Splinter: Someday you'll all be great ninjas with a little practice... is what I would've said if I was lying.

Mikey: But pop, we're tired of training!

Raph: Yeah! We're ready to become heroes!

Splinter: (giggles) Nice try.

Raph: (fist bumps Mikey) So what are we waiting for? We should be out there beating bad guys.

Donnie: Let me check what the internet has to say.

Mikey: Leo! We're gonna be heroes!

Leo: So what's the plan? Take care of the city's rat problem? (gets tail smacked by Splinter)

Splinter: I am standing right here.

Donnie: Well how about this one? (shows them a news about a spine-breaking bandit)

Raph: Yea-a-ah! Go big or go home!

Leo: Yeah, on a stretcher. Anything else?

Donnie: What about this one?

Raichu: Nope! We can't do that just yet.

Male Meowstic: Well this one is boring. It says about paper thieves.

Raichu and Leo: Not on our watch they won't!

Midnight Lycanroc: Why that one?! It's only paper!

Leo: Did he said it's just paper, Donnie? |Donnie: Yes.| Did he seriously say that? |Donnie: Yes he did.| Okay. Listen up. Lemon?

Raichu: You got it! (whistles)

Onyx the Grumpig brings in a rolling whiteboard.

Raichu: Thank you, Onyx! Here's some berries.

Oynx: (grabs the bowl of berries) No probs. (leaves while eating)

Raichu: (takes off cap and starts drawing) You see, we're just starting out in the hero business. We're beginners, rookies, noobs. Pretty much inexperience. Think of it as a video game. Everyone starts at level 1 so we have to do the small jobs. But as we get more and more experienced, we can do the awesome huge hero jobs that you guys always wanted!

Leo: And catching those paper thieves is our first step of becoming heroes. People will be talking about us for years to come. Think about it.

Everyone: Yay! Let's do it!

Leo: Good to hear. Now let's go!

[Outside]  
[Paper Shop]

Cora: I see... So didn't see the culprits...

Man: That's right! By the time I caught up to them, they were gone! Oh~ my paper! How could anybody steal my paper?!

Cora: Please calm down, sir. I promise to catch the paper thieves and bring back your papers. Along with the many paper shops throughout the city.

Man: You better or I'll have to do this myself!

Cora: Please don't. (walks away) Who would steal paper in the first place?

Growlithe: Don't know but at least we know that it's a white van.

Cora: There are many white vans. We have to find which one is the one the paper thieves are riding in.

Mingus: Maybe I can help.

She looks up to see Mingus sitting on her police car.

Cora: Mingus, step away from my car. I would've arrested you by now.

Mingus: Alright. (gets off) But like I was saying, I could help you. With my amazing scent of smell, I can track them down.

Cora: Really?

Mingus: I'm part-werewolf so let me help you out.

Cora: Well okay. Just hop in the passenger seat on the front.

Mingus: Okay.

[Turtles]

Raphael: What kind of weirdo steals paper?

Michelangelo: A dreamer! You look at a blank sheet and see nothing. They look at it and see possibilities- (Raph elbows him in the side, causing him to fall over)

Donatello: (looking through his welding goggles) There's only one store they haven't hit yet, and it is right over there- Oh, convenient.

Raphael: How 'bout we go stealth and make 'em wish they stole toilet paper?

(His brothers chuckle at the joke, and even Donnie admits it was funny.)

[Cora]

Mingus: (sniffing the air) They're near. (sniffs) Two people. (sniffs) That way.

Cora: Okay if you say so... (turns and parks) This must be the last paper shop in the city. You sure they're here.

Mingus: Positive. They're still here.

Cora pin against the wall and shuffles to take a peek at the paper thieves who are the Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute.

Cora: (whispers) They don't like any humans I see before. (faces forward) Calm down, Cora. This is what you have been prepared for. (runs) Freeze, dirtbags!

Spooked, they quickly put the paper in the van and ran off.

Raph: Wha?! (groans) Donnie, Leo, go after the first one! Mikey, you take care of the second one! I'll go to the rooftops.

Cora: What?! Talking turtles?!

Donnie: Sorry but we have official superhero business here.

Cora: Hold on! I'm a junior police officer! (runs after Donnie and Leo)

Mingus: Good grief... (runs after Mikey)

Leo, Donnie and Mikey follow the thieves, but are easily alluded by the villains, and Raph fails to jump them from above and lands on his brothers. The two paper thieves drive away after the Turtles fail to catch them.

Cora: Oh this is just great! I was gonna arrest them!

Mikey: (sighs) I guess we should just give up being heroes.

Mingus: Hm...

Cora: (sighs frustratingly) Can't believe they got away...

Leo: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did my brothers go? Mikey, where's your legendary optimism? Raph, where's your, ya know... your go-getter attitude? And Donnie, where's your... your thing, your... emotionless passion?

Donnie: Here.

Raichu: So what if we weren't able to catch them?! We heroes always find a way to get them!

Cora: All we need is a sting operation. And also, the name's Cora. I'm a junior police officer and I'll help you out on this.

Leo: Cora eh? That's a cute name for an officer. Are you gonna arrest me for being a bad boy?

Cora: Sorry but you're not really evil. I can tell. But touch me and I'll have your hands cuffed together behind your back.

Leo: Feisty! I like girls who are feisty like you.

Cora: Focus on this task in-hand.

Donnie: But how? That was the last paper shop.

Cora: We just need to make alternatives.

Growlithe: Right!

Zoroark: Agree.

Raichu: Let's do your thing!

They create a fake paper shop to bait the paper thieves.

Donnie: You sure this is gonna work? The paper is supposed to be square. Salami isn't square.

Leo: Relax, Don. This is gonna work just fine... Raph, Nightmare, stop eating the paper!

Midnight Lycanroc: But it's delicious!

Raph: We can't help it!

Raichu: Then try to resist it!

Male Meowstic: This is gonna be a disaster. I can see it coming a mile away.

Zoroark: You can?

Male Meowstic: Yes.

[April]

Sylveon: This must be the place.

April: Well here goes nothing. (walks in) Hey, I'm Ap...ril.. Oh.

Cora: Um hey April. What's up?

April: Cora? Min-Mon? What are you two doing here?

Cora: Look, this is complicated but we're currently doing a sting operation.

Mikey: And I'm your boss! Well your pretend boss. Sorry we tricked you but we need someone to do this!

April: Fine fine. I'll be part of this operation. But you guys owe me!

Mingus' wolf ears popped out as it twitched.

Mingus: Guys, they're coming right now.

Cora: We should hide! April, stay right here.

Mikey: Oh and here's some paper you should read.

April: Wha?

As they hide in a box, the Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant comes in.

April: Um... Welcome to Leo's Paper Shop. What can I help you with?

Sylveon: (growling)

They tie up April and Bella, and leave with the salami.

Cora: What?! They're already gone!

Raichu: It really backfired!

Mingus unties April and Bella.

April: Thank you! (groans)

Sylveon: Sorry about this.

Cora: It's not your fault.

Donnie: But not to worry. I had put a tracking device on the salami. (presses button but the tracking device was inside Raph) Okay, good thing I had put two tracking devices.

Cora: Smart move. And Raph, you're an extreme eater-type right?

Raph: Well as long as the food looks and taste good.

Cora: Right~... Now we should follow them.

The Turtles follow the paper thieves to a ship in the docks.

Zoroark: The docks? Are they trying to ship all the papers to another country?

Cora: Not on my watch they won't. We need to get in.

Leo: Right.

The group enters the ship and confronts the Foot Clan.

Leonardo: (stealthily lands on the floor behind the bad guys with his brothers following suit) Okay, twerp and... (Foot Lieutenant turns around with a small gasp, Foot Brute looking super intimidating just by standing still) -Surprisingly big man. It's four against two, so what say we call it a day, right?

Michelangelo: Whoa! They got footprints on their faces!

Raphael: Uh, are those flames on their heads?

Donatello: Feels like a real hazard for a paper thief. (smirks)

Cora: (points gun at Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute) Now put your hands up in the air! Both of them! You're under arrest for grand theft! So if you don't want me to shoot both of you, you better turn around and back up slowly. I also have a taser on person. So any funny business and you'll get tasered! Even attempting to run is gonna get you tasered!

Leo: Wow, you're amazing on your police work.

Cora: This is what my dad had trained me since I was little. I had made arrests before so this isn't new to me.

Raph: But why are you stealing paper for?

The thin paper thief created an origami ninja, and it starts attacking the Turtles. After Leo slices up the one ninja with his Odachi sword, the thin paper thief begins to create more origami ninjas.

Cora: (punching and kicking Origami Ninjas) I also know martial arts from my dad.

Mingus: Nice. (kicks Origami Ninja)

Zoroark: Dark Pulse!

Male Meowstic: Shadow Ball!

Raichu: Thunderbolt~!

Growlithe: Flamethrower!

Midnight Lycanroc: Stone Edge!

Tsareena: Leaf Storm!

As the Turtles begin to take out the origami ninjas, the thin paper thief creates a larger origami ninja out of all the paper, and uses it to capture Leo, Donnie and Mikey.

Cora: Leo! Mikey! Donnie!

Tsareena: Now what are we supposed to do?!

Growlithe: Flame-

Midnight Lycanroc: No you idiot! You're gonna burn them too!

Growlithe: Than anything else we should do?

Cora: (thinking) Hm... The short one is controlling the paper monster. (talking) Maybe if we take him out, the paper monster should be destroyed as well. (charges)

Raph: Cora, wait!

Mingus: Are you trying to get yourself killed?!

She tries to punch the Foot Lieutenant but the Foot Brute punches her to the side which causes her to hit a wall.

Cora: (groans)

Mingus: You okay?

Raph: Oh you're gonna get it, pal! (charges)

Cora: If only I can take out the Foot Brute...

Poco: Maybe these can help.

They look to see Poco who is carrying a Japanese matchlock and a Tekko-Kagi.

Mingus: Wh-Wh-Who are you?

Poco: Poco. Take these. It can be a huge help.

Cora and Mingus take the matchlock and tekko-kagi.

Cora: What do this do?

Poco: Here's a pack full of elemental bullets. Each one has a different effect on the location you are currently in. And the tekko-kagi can increase one's durability and can increase it in claw size.

Mingus: Th-Th-Thanks...

Poco: No problem. (leaves) Good luck.

Mingus: We should help Raph out.

Cora: Right. Slash the hands to release Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. I'll shoot at the pipes to make it wet.

Mingus: Right. (runs) Take this! (slashes the paper monster's hands)

Leo: Thanks for the save, Mingus!

Mingus: You're welcome.

Raph taps into his "smash-jitsu" ability and throws the two fiends at the giant origami ninja.

Cora: Whoa... How did you...?

The large paper thief tries to create more origami ninjas but Cora uses a flame bullet and shoots at the sprinklers, soaking all the paper.

Cora: Whew! Now that was close! See? Nobody gets away from Cora Jinalia, daughter of a police officer!

Before they retreat, the thin paper thief creates another origami ninja with some of the stolen salami, but it falls apart before it attacks the Turtles.

Cora: That was a disappointment.

Donnie: And this is why salami isn't the best to make things.

Raph: Hey look. They disappeared.

Cora: Those two? Darn it! I didn't get to arrest them!

Leo: It'll be alright, sweet cheeks. Want me to give you a peck on the cheek?

Cora: Back off or you're gonna be the one arrested.

Leo: You got it, officer.

Raph then proceeds to eat the salami while his younger brothers scold and watch him in disgust.

Midnight Lycanroc: What?! It's 5 second rule! Besides, it's on the papers so no need to worry!

Mikey: So~ does this count as a win?

Leo: I don't know. Did we stop the thieves from stealing paper? Yes. Did we let them get away with this crime? No we didn't. So it counts as our second win.

The brothers cheer happily and tackle Leo in a friendly dog-pile in the large heap of paper while Cora and Mingus starts laughing happily.

[Meanwhile]  
[Outside]

Poco: (closes watch portal) Mission accomplished... They still need some training on their mystic weapons. But I know someday they'll be strong enough to stop Baron Draxum. (leaves)


	3. Donnie's Gifts

[Streets]

Alex: Mr. Swaggert... Where are you? Please come out. Oh man... Why does things like this happen to me? I have such bad luck.

Mr. Mime: No way! You don't have any bad luck!

Alex: But Mr. Mime, I do have bad luck. If that mosquito had bitten me instead of Mr. Swaggert then he would still be the man I always adored... (sighs)

Mr. Mime: Hm... (hears something) What was that?

Alex: I don't know but it sound like a screech of a creature.

Mr. Mime: We should check it out!

Alex: Check it out?!

Mr. Mime: Yeah! C'mon, Cole! We should investigate this sound! (runs off)

Alex: Wha?! Mr. Mime, wait for me! (runs off)

[Turtles]

Midnight Lycanroc: What the?!

Donnie: Raph, whenever you smash it, it splits into two.

Raph: We know. Isn't that cool?

Male Meowstic: Think, Raph, think.

Midnight Lycanroc: I know what that means. It means double the smashing! Have some of Stone Edge! (uses Stone Edge) Huh?! They dodge my attack! No fair!

The Mutant Silverfish pounces at Raph and Midnight Lycanroc.

Midnight Lycanroc: Hey, get off of me! Don't make me use Howl on you!

Mikey: Don't worry, Raph and Nightmare! (lassos Mutant Silverfish) It's time I'll use my amazing acrobatics!

He crashes into the fire escape bars. Then he falls into the dumpster along with the Mutant Silverfish before flipping over to have the Mutant Silverfish biting him.

Male Meowstic and Donnie: Oh boy...

Leo: I got you, Mikey! (slashes lid)

[SPLASH]

Raichu: And with a taste of Thunderbolt. (uses Thunderbolt on the water)

Mikey: (screaming) That's~ enough~, Lemon!

Raichu: Okay! (stops using Thunderbolt) Sorry.

Tsareena: You okay, Mikey?

Mikey: Totally fine, Rena... No worries...

Leo: Looks like these fish are... hold on, guys. (chuckles to himself) You're gonna love this. ...all washed up.

Mikey: Boo~!

Raichu: Oh come on! It was funny! (sighs) You guys are a tough crowd when it comes to humor.

Tsareena: That's because Leo's humor is not funny. It's just cringy.

Raichu: Cringy?! Are you serious, girl?! I think it's funny.

Midnight Lycanroc: We're being serious, Lemon. We don't think the same way you think when it comes to Leo's "humor".

Raichu: You don't understand that's all.

Tsareena: Oh really?

Raichu: Eyup with the capital "E".

Rena and Nightmare pounces at Lemon and starts causing a ruckus.

Raph: Nightmare, stop this fighting right now!

Mikey: Come on, Rena! We're supposed to work together not fighting each other!

Leo: Let's all calm down before it gets worse.

Raichu: Thunderbolt~!

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!

Tsareena: Razor Leaf!

Male Meowstic: Stop~! (jumps in the middle) Psychic! (stops their attacks) That's enough! Rena, Lemon, Nightmare, you better stop this immediately! We have better things to worry about then each other! Do you understand me?!

Trio: Yes... (crosses their arms)

Male Meowstic: (sighs as he drops everything) Why do we always argue each other more then working together as a team?

Alex: Uh excuse me? (gasps) Monster turtles with masks! (quivers in fear) Please don't hurt me!

Raph: Whoa, whoa, take it easy, little guy. We won't hurt you. Promise.

Mr. Mime: Sorry about that. Alex here gets easily scared. I'm Mr. Mime, his Pokemon partner. We heard some screeching so we were going to investigate.

Mikey: That was just the fish you were hearing.

Mr. Mime: A fish?!

Alex: I see... Guess you already took care of them right?

Leo: Yes we- (gets attacked by Mutant Silverfish) did?!

Alex: (screams) Someone squish them!

Mr. Mime: I got this! Magical Leaf! And then Psywave!

The Mutant Silverfish runs away.

Mr. Mime: And we're done.

Raph: Thanks for the help, Mr. Mime.

Mr. Mime: No problem!

Mikey: So we won!

Donnie: (sighs) Not the way I imagined.

Tsareena: Pardon?

Donnie: Nothing. Anyway, I have something I want to give to you. And it's really special because I made them myself.

He presses a button to make a drill appear from the ground.

Mikey: (gasps happily and hugs the drill) It's beautiful.

Leo: You have presents, D?!

Raichu: I want presents!

Alex: What kind of presents?

Male Meowstic: You'll see. But before we do, I hope you like these gifts because if you don't, we'll be so crushed by it.

Raph: Just show it to us. We'll love it no matter what.

Donnie: O..kay. If you say so... (presses button)

The drill opens up to have three things: A jumpsuit for Mikey, a collar for Leo, and a helmet for Raph.

Mikey: Wow~, you even have the color coronation right.

Leo: I don't know what this is but it has a lot of blingy-bling.

Raph: Snazzy helmet!

They put it on and strikes a pose while light streaks appears behind them.

Male Meowstic: And I made some gifts for you three as well.

He uses Psychic to make the drill go further up to reveal three objects: A royal cloak for Rena, a belt with a belt buckle for Lemon, and a pair of armbands for Nightmare.

Raichu: They look awesome! Let's put them on!

Tsareena and Midnight Lycanroc: Right!

They put it on and strikes a pose.

Donnie: We knew you would like them. Now we'll show you how it works.

[SCREECH]

Alex: (shrieks) What was that?!

Mr. Mime: We should investigate that matter too.

Raichu: Onward, men! And woman.

Tsareena: Jeez...

They peeked around the corner to find a Mutant Pig putting Mutant Silverfish in a brown bag.

Mikey: What is that?

Raph: Looks like a Meat Sweats to me.

The three laugh except for Donnie.

Raichu: Why is he collecting those fish for?

Tsareena: Whatever it is it can't be good. That's for sure.

Leo: And look, he has his own Grumpig. Like me.

Grumpig: (sniffing) I smell a Mutant Silverfish nearby. I know you're hiding, little one. You better come out before I get you.

The Mutant Silverfish begins running as Grumpig (aka Pigallia) chases after it.

Grumpig: Don't run away from me! (inhales) Icy Wind!

Torracat (Tora): Flamethrower!

Grumpig: Huh?! (screams)

Meat Sweats: Pigallia, what happened?!

?: (picks up Mutant Silverfish) No worries, little dude. Arabella is here to save you from this mean ol' pig and his sidekick of crime.

Grumpig: (growls) Give us that silverfish! We found it first!

Meat Sweats: Just forget it, piggy! We have enough silverfish for a dish to _die_ for!

With a struggle, Meat Sweats and Pigallia goes down to the sewers.

Mikey: That was amazing! Who are you?!

Arabella: The name's Arabella De Vries. I'm the second youngest of the De Vries family. We own a very popular restaurant in Chinatown call the Mountainview Spice Willow. (chuckles)

Alex: Mountainview Spice Willow?! I heard of that place before.

Arabella: Everyone had hear about it. (chuckles)

The Mutant Silverfish licks her face as she laughs happily.

Arabella: That tickles! (laughing) You're welcome, little dude.

Mikey: Huh? Hey, it's not attacking you.

Raph: You're right, Mikey. How is that possible? When we saw those silverfish, it attacked us relentlessly.

Arabella: Bugs love me for some reason. And they won't harm me in any way. Not even a mosquito would bit me at all. I never gotten a mosquito bite.

Mikey: So you must be an insect whisperer right?!

Torracat: You could say that... (yawns) Ara, we should be heading back home before dinner starts.

Arabella: We can't. His friends are in danger so we should rescue them.

Torracat: Are you kidding me?!

Arabella: Not going anywhere until his friends are saved. (looks at Mutant Silverfish) Hm... I should name you Silvy. I think you'll be a cool pet to have. Good thing mom isn't allergic to insects.

Raph: You sure about this?

Arabella: Yeah! Let's go! After that pig!

The group follows Meat Sweats to his place and watches him from the tin buckets as he's cooking something.

Meat Sweats: Hm... A pinch of salt to savor the flavor and some lemons for the tang. Unleash the flavor!

Mikey: Unleash the flavor? Ohmigosh, it's Rupert Swaggert.

Alex: Mr. Swaggert?

Raph: You know him?

Alex: Yes. I'm actually his assistant for the show Kondescending Kitchen.

Mikey: A TV show where he screams until chefs gives up their dreams? I love that guy.

The screen switches to a flashback where Mikey is watching the show on the kitchen TV.

Rupert: That's not how you do it. You must pound the meat to unleash the flavor!

Suddenly, an Oozesquito bites Rupert to inject him with Mutagen. Causing him to change into a Mutant Pig now known as Meat Sweats.

Donnie: Hold on. You saw him mutated and didn't tell us?

Tsareena: I was gonna tell you guys but Mikey forbids me to do so!

Mikey: Didn't want to worry you. And Alex, did you know that Rupert Swaggert is the Mutant Pig?

Alex: No! I was bringing in food for the next round for the show. I saw a weird-looking mosquito and I was trying to squash it. (sighs) Thanks to my clumsiness, I let it get to the show and you know the rest.

Arabella: Cool. My dad loves Swaggart. He watches Kondescending Kitchen all the time. Such a cool show where someone yells at you all the time. My oldest brother, Alejandro, hates it when Rupert yells. He says (Alejandro's voice) "Yelling is really bad for his health. He needs to lower his voice because the chefs are under pressure to impress him." Or something like that.

Torracat: He's always the bossy type. You know that, right?

Arabella: Of course I do. Silvy, you'll meet my family soon. We're a crazy bunch.

Alex: I can't believe Meat Sweats is Mr. Swaggart. Why didn't I recognize him earlier? I hope he doesn't recognize me.

Raph: No worries. We'll protect you from him.

Alex: Thank you...

Grumpig: (sniffs) We got some visitors here!

Meat Sweats: Visitors?! (sniffs) Ah yes... I can smell turtles. Oh~ it would be perfect for some soup.

Grumpig: Yes! Soup! I do love some soup!

Raph: Oh yeah?! Then come and get us! (charges)

Meat Sweats: Bring it!

Raph and Nightmare begins fighting Meat Sweats and Pigallia.

Grumpig: Thunder Punch!

Midnight Lycanroc: (gets hit) Nice try, Grumpig. I'm a Rock-type. Electric attacks don't work against a Rock-type. Counter!

Grumpig: (screams) Oh~ you're gonna get it now! How about Power Gem!

Midnight Lycanroc: (dodges) Nice try! I know every trick in a book!

Raph: Smash and crash!

Meat Sweats gets smashed into mini versions of himself.

Midnight Lycanroc: Huh?!

Grumpig: Meat Sweats can use abilities from other Mutants. For example, these Mutant Silverfish can multiply when they are smashed. So when he uses his draining powers on it, its abilities becomes his abilities.

Midnight Lycanroc gets piled up by the mini Sweats.

Midnight Lycanroc: Get off of me! Crush Claw! (crushes mini Sweats) Huh?!

Grumpig: That won't do. Mini Sweats, attack~!

Alex: What should we do?!

Raichu: First, run away from them! And then we can fight!

They run but the Mini Sweats were able to grab Donnie. As they fight, Mikey, Leo, and Raph are having a hard time as the inventions were in the way of their usual fighting styles.

Raichu: Iron~ (his tail start growing) Tail?! My tail! It's growing?!

Tsareena: Don't you dare attack a lady! (flips her cloak which causes it to capture the mini Sweats) Oh my. I never thought my royal cloak has a mind of its own. Impressive indeed.

Midnight Lycanroc: Huh?! Why are these armbands glowing?! Hm... It could be useful to smash some pigs! (charges) Crush Claw! (crushes Mini Sweats) Awesome! That was much more powerful then the normal Crush Claw!

Grumpig: Mini Sweats, retreat! We'll deal with them later! (leaves)

Raph: What's with these things?!

Mikey: Yeah! Whenever I razatas, this jumpsuit blows up! It's like I'm being protected. I can't do it without raz and tas...

Raph: This helmet keep telling me what to do!

Leo: And this collar shocks me whenever I make a pun. What's up with that?! Is he suggesting we need to be fix? Like some robots that we are in his eyes?!

As they argue, Raph's phone begins to ring.

Midnight Lycanroc: That must be Donnie!

Tsareena: You sure you want to say his gifts stinks? That wouldn't be nice of you, Raphael. Like he said, he wanted you to like it. And if you don't say you like it he'll be crushed. So please don't say his gifts stink just because of what it's doing to you.

Raph picks up the phone.

Raph: Hey~ Donnie... Yeah, we totally love your gifts. They're the best. Hold on, I'm gonna put you in speaker.

Donnie (in speaker): Where are you, guys?! They're trying to eat me! No~! (screams)

Mikey: That's not a good thing right?

Alex: Definitely not a good thing. Donnie's in danger. We have to save him.

Mr. Mime: He's right! You do need him!

Raph: Okay! Alex, Ara, you two should stay here. It's too dangerous for you. Come on, we have a brother to save! (leaves)

Arabella: Typical.

Alex: (sighs) If only I can be as brave as them...

?: I know you can be brave if you just try...

Alex: (shrieks)

Poco: Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you. My name's Poco. A blue elf from the Hidden City.

Arabella: The Hidden City? That sounds like fun! What do you think, Silvy? (Silvy nods) I know right?!

Poco: I believe these weapons can help you fight Meat Sweats and his Grumpig.

He takes out a frying pan and an Otsuchi hammer.

Poco: This frying pan can make any creature depending on what recipe you use. And it can also change its size at will.

Alex: Wow~...

Arabella: And this hammer can break anything! Right?!

Poco: Yup. And whenever you smash it to the ground, it causes a quake depending on how hard you do it.

Arabella: Awesome! Now we should get to the others!

Alex: Right. (runs off) Thank you!

Poco: (nods) Now I should head back before Mr. Draxum becomes suspicious. (leaves)

[Donnie and Emerald]

Male Meowstic: Let Donnie go, Meat Sweats! He's not very tasty!

Meat Sweats: Not to worry, lad. I'll make him extra tasty to eat. With the right ingredients of course. Pigallia, prepare the ingredients.

Grumpig: On it, Meat Sweats!

[Turtles]

Raph: There they are.

Helmet: Raph, you need a plan.

Raph: The helmet says I need a plan.

Leo: What kind of plan?

Raph: Hm... (groans) I'm not good at thinking.

Mikey: I'm not good at fighting without my natural skills.

Leo: And I can't fight without my one-liners.

Arabella: Donnie is trying to tell you something through his inventions.

Midnight Lycanroc: Ara?! Alex?!

Alex: Um, what is it telling us something?

Arabella: Basically, use those inventions as an advantage. Use your bad habits against Meat Sweats.

Leo: Oh~ okay. We should be ourselves. Got it.

Arabella: And I have the perfect plan for that.

Mikey: You do?!

Arabella: Just listen to this. (whispers the plan to them)

While Meat Sweats and Pigallia are preparing, Alex whistles to them.

Alex: Meat Sweats, come over here! Come and get me!

Meat Sweats: Alex Coleman?! I should've known!

Mr. Mime: And Mr. Mime! Psybeam!

Grumpig: Icy Wind! You're going down!

They chases after them as they run.

Midnight Lycanroc: We got you, Emerald and Donnie! (carries Emerald)

Male Meowstic: So glad to see you again! I thought I was gonna be dead meat if you didn't show up.

Midnight Lycanroc: We're family. And family never leaves behind a brother. Now listen, we have a plan.

Donnie: A plan? So the helmet did work.

Raph: Not exactly. But Ara did make a plan for us.

Donnie: Ara made a plan?

Raph: Yup!

Alex: (panting) I should hide before he finds me. (hides)

Grumpig: Where's that little squirt?! (sniffs) Something fishy is going on here.

Arabella: Now!

Meat Sweats: What?!

Tsareena: Now it's time to attack! Rapid Spin!

Grumpig: (grunts) Have some Icy Wind!

Tsareena: In your dreams! (flips her cloak to use it as a shield) Now you're saying?

Grumpig: (growling) You're becoming a pest in my snout! Time to take out the trash!

Tsareena: Trash?! Why I never! You're going down, sista'!

They uses their gadgets to fight off Meat Sweats and Pigallia.

Donnie: What?

Raph: And for the finale... (punches Meat Sweats)

The train carries him away.

Grumpig: Meat Sweats, wait for me! (turns) You're just lucky. Next time we meet, we'll cook you up and turn you into Turtle stew! (leaves)

Arabella: We did it! My plan works!

Donnie: (as Rena and Lemon unties him and Emerald) But that wasn't-

Male Meowstic: Donnie, let it go. Just let them have their victory.

Donnie: Well alright. You all did a great job. We're proud of you.

Arabella: So group hug?

Donnie: Yes group hug. Come on, hug me.

They hug Donnie while the Pokemon hugs Emerald.

Male Meowstic: Glad everything is back to normal.

Donnie: Right.


	4. War and Pizza

[Albearto's Pizza Restaurant]

April is playing a crane game to pick up a kid.

April: How did you get in here anyway?

Manager: Whoa, whee! I hope we aren't headed for another of your "epic party fails," Party Captain O'Neil.

April: Oh no, sir. Tonight's the night I'm finally getting a party all the way through Albearto's happy birthday song and cake.

Manager: I hope so. This is your last chance. (walks away)

Glaceon (Yuki): You sure you got this, April?

April: Yeah I'm sure! And I have my friends here helping me out!

Aisha: That's right, April! I'm here to help you out!

Ryuko: And us too. Though Delia had to do some studying.

Hillary: But you have nothing to worry about. We'll be here to help you get through this party without anything going wrong.

April: Right. You got this, Party Captain O'Neil.

[THUMB CHIMES] - [ROCK MUSIC]

Ryuko: Get hyped, kids! Coming to the stage to sing "Happy Birthday", give a big "what up" to the Cheese Master of Bear-imonies, Albearto and his Fun Time Band, Cheery Tomato and President Pepperoni!

Albearto: Bon giorno, kiddies! I hear someone's a year older today, and I'm not just talking about my underwear.

Aisha: (chuckles) What? It's funny.

Albearto: Okay, sing with me, kiddies! - Happy...

Timmy: Hey, Albearto. Incoming!

Marco: Timmy, don't!

The soda drenched Albearto and chaos ensue.

Glaceon: This isn't good.

Blaziken: I knew this would happen.

Aisha: Kids, calm down right now!

April: Not good. Not good. (calls Donnie after Albearto breaks, with a turtle emoji with a purple mask as his caller ID)

(The screen splits to show Donnie answering the phone as his brothers are chased by a flying microwave robot shooting lasers.)

Donatello: You are conversing with Donatello.

April: Dude, I need your help!

Donatello: For you, anything. As long it does not involve bees, or spiders, or beach balls. Please not beach balls. (shakes his head slightly at the thought as the microwave bot crashes and explodes behind him)

April: Can you fix Albearto? He broke before singing "Happy Birthday!".

Donatello: (turns to his brothers as the screen opens whole on him) April still hasn't gotten through the "Happy Birthday!" song yet, guys.

Raphael: April still hasn't gotten through the "Happy Birthday!" song?

April: (cuts in on screen) Am I on speaker?!

Donatello: (the screen goes back to him) Or cake, actually.

Leonardo: (snickers hard) Or cake?

Raphael: Albearto's is the pizza place, right? We'll be right over.

April: (over the phone) Hey, if you guys are in the middle of something-

(She's interrupted when the call ends abruptly and the Turtles suddenly come bursting in through the doors behind her in battle-ready poses just as quickly.)

Raphael: Fixers in the house, swoopin' in to save the day!

April: That was fast! Actually, I just needed Donnie.

Raphael: Oh we know. We just came for the free pizza! Remember, blend in like you're a birthday bot.

(He and his brothers walk like robots to the kitchen, as well as making accompanying beeps and boops.)

Michelangelo: (in a robot voice) Aye aye, captain.

April: So can you do just a quick fix?

Male Meowstic: Yeah we can. Just hold on. Me and Sputnik can handle this with Donnie.

Luxray: While I sit down and let the troubles begin.

Ryuko: (sighs) Are you sure Donnie got this?

April: I hope so. I don't wanna get fired so he's my only chance.

Aisha: Awesome~! Never thought you're friends with talking turtles! This would be awesome for my blog! (runs to Donnie) So~ what's your name?

Donnie: Donatello. You can call me Donnie, Don, or D. I take either-or.

Aisha: Okay. So you're like the mechanic here?

Donnie: That's right. I'm more of a tech genius. I can build and fix anything.

Aisha: That's cool!

Marco (Voice): Kids, let's all calm down! Albearto won't be happy if you're misbehaving.

Hillary: Someone, do something!

Ryuko: Looks like they're losing it.

Donnie: And short circuiting con-qu-ered. Now to juice up his...

April: That's enough! I just need him to sing "Happy Birthday" and quiet the kids down so I don't get fired.

Male Meowstic: Oh, sure, he could just sing it.

Espeon: Or, he could dazzle!

Glaceon: Please, please, no dazzling. We don't need any dazzling.

Donnie: You know, he might end up being the greatest entertainer-bot of his generation.  
And voila, Albearto 2.14.2. We upgraded my upgrade in the middle of the upgrade. Now, to sync him to my remote, and it's showtime!

Albearto: Bon giorno, kiddies!

Aisha: Awesome!

Ryuko: Now that's cool! Time to give Timmy a birthday he'll never forget!

Albearto goes on stage.

Albearto: Bon giorno, kiddies!

Aisha: Is he going to break again?

Espeon: Not on our watch he won't. Trust us. We know what we're doing.

Donnie: Check me out, I'm shredding this guitar like it's mozzarella.

Ryuko: Looking good, D!

[VIRTUOSIC GUITAR PLAYING]

Aisha: Something's wrong here!

April: He should not be glitching. He should be rock and rolling, D.

Espeon: Oh no, it must be the batteries!

Male Meowstic: I told you we need extra batteries.

[ELECTRICITY CRACKLES]

Salazzle: This isn't good!

Donnie: I can't stop him!

[ELECTRICITY CRACKLES] [DRAMATIC MUSIC] [EXPLOSION] [ELECTRICITY CRACKLES] [COUGHS] - [GROANS]

Espeon: That can't be good either.

April: Okay, so that happened. But we can still sing "Happy Birthday" without him. Happy birthday...

Albearto: (growling)

Aisha: April, look out! Albearto came to life!

Blaziken: I knew it.

Gardevoir: Now this has become bad.

Kids: (gasping)

Albearto: Hey diddly ho, kiddies. Time to pump this party 's play!

[KIDS SCREAMING]

Ryuko: Oh shit.

April: Can you, um...

Donnie: I can fix this. I can fix this, I can fix this, I can fix this. I can totally fix this. You know what, it turns out I cannot fix this.

Aisha: We have to save the children! And I got this!

April: Aisha, wait!

Aisha goes in front of a table full of scared children.

Aisha: Minccino, use Pound!

Minccino: Pound! (attacks Albearto)

Aisha: Play nice, Albearto! Kids don't like scary things! Run, everyone!

[CLAWS SWISH]

Albearto: Whoopsie, thanks for the claws, Aisha.

Aisha: He knows my name?! How?!

Ryuko: Donnie~! You upgraded him too far!

Donnie: I know. We have to stop him. Emerald, get the others. Fast!

Male Meowstic: Understood. (along with Sputnik) Psychic!

The others levitated out of the kitchen area.

Raph: What the?! (gets put down)

Ryuko: Guys, we have a huge problem!

Leo: You mean Albearto has come to life?

April: Yeah! We need to stop him!

Raph: We're on it! Nightmare, use Rock Throw to gain his attention!

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!

Albearto: (gets hit by Rock Throw) Huh?! (turns around) That's not nice to throw things at people. Someone needs to teach you some manners.

Tsareena: Well someone needs to teach _you_ some manners. You're scaring the kids to death. So you better stop this shenanigan this instant or else!

Aisha: Um guys? He doesn't like that tone of voice.

Raichu: Bring it on, robot bear! We'll tear you to pieces!

April: Aisha, you take the kids to safety. We'll handle this one.

Aisha: On it, April! Hey kids! Who wants to play a little game of follow the leader to safety? (opens door) And tell your friends to celebrate at Albearto's after you're done fleeing for your lives. (closes door) Whew!

Minccino: Um Aisha? It seems Albearto is doing something.

Aisha: He's bringing those two to life!

Leo: Interesting... We can handle this. We have more people so obviously we have the advantage here.

Ryuko: Yeah! Even with three robots, we can handle totally handle this!

Hillary: But who's gonna save Timmy?! (points to Timmy)

April: I got this! You guys can fight these animontronics!

Ryuko: Let's do this! Charge~!

While the others begin fighting Albearto, Cheery Tomato, and President Pepperoni, April was able to rescue Timmy who is at the whack-a-mole arcade game.

April: (grabs whack-a-mole hammer) Game on! (takes out two Pokeballs) Knight and Bella, come on out!

Gallade (Knight): Gallade!

Sylveon: Sylveon!

Glaceon: Let's do this. Time to play some whack-a-mole.

Sylveon: Moonblast!

Gallade: Leaf Blade!

April: C'mon, is that the best you got?!

Timmy grabs a mallet and pounds one of the mole animontronics.

April: Nice one, birthday boy!

Glaceon: But that's not gonna be enough. (points) Look.

Sylveon: Are they trying to blow us up?!

Gallade: Everyone, get behind me! Protect!

[BOOM]

April: Whew! That was a close one! Thanks, Knight!

Gallade: You're welcome, April.

[Donnie]

Donnie: You are so cute! Yet so mean! Why do I always go for your type? (electrocutes Cheery Tomato) There.

[BEEPING]

Male Meowstic: She's gonna blow!

[BOOM]

Donnie: (groans) (looks up) Star, so glad you're here. Save us.

Luxray: And miss this entire hilarious fight?! No way! I want this so badly!

Donnie: Star, please help us! Right now!

Luxray: Fine fine. But this is what happens when you do upgrade things too far. I'll help you out just this once.

Donnie: Thank you... (puts his head down to the ground)

Luxray: (pets his head) Just stay here groaning while the real genius kick their animontronic butts. (runs off)

Donnie: And remember, don't use any Electric attacks! It'll make them become stronger!

Luxray: I got it I got it! No using Electric attacks! Just stay there while I do the rest! (runs off) Crunch! (bites Albearto)

Albearto: Ow! That hurts! You shouldn't be biting others! (throws Star) It's not nice.

Luxray: I don't do nice, Albearto. I do things my way.

[Aisha]  
[Backstage]

Aisha: What should we do? They're out of control and destroying the place!

Minccino: We can't sit around and do nothing!

Aisha: I know but how?!

Poco: Maybe some Tessens can help.

Aisha: (turns) Who are you?

Poco: Poco. My name is Poco. I came here because you need some help. I have these twin tessens. It has the power of wind. One swift and the opponents will be blown away.

Aisha: Cool~! Thanks, Poco! I'll definitely use them against Albearto! (leaves)

Poco: And now I should be heading back. (leaves)

Leo, Mikey and Raph were defeated by Albearto.

Albearto: There! Why couldn't you understand? Nobody ever celebrates my birthday!

Aisha: Birthday? Oh~ I get it. Star, get the cake!

Luxray: What? Why?

Aisha: I have a plan! And it involves a pair of tessens.

Luxray: Okay! (runs to the cake) Hope this works whatever this plan is. (pulls cart) Here's the cake. Why are we doing this?

Minccino: Sing happy birthday to Albearto.

Luxray: Oh~ no! I don't do singing!

Aisha: You have to! April, I need you to use that hammer to hit Albearto in the head once he charges at us.

April: What?!

Aisha: Just do it.

April: Well alright.

Aisha: Oh Albearto! We have a special birthday just for you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!

Albearto starts charging.

Minccino: Happy Birthday dear-

April: (hits Albearto with a hammer) Albearto! Everyone, sing it! Come on!

Everyone: Happy Birthday to you!

[CRUMBLE] [COLLAPSE]

Aisha: Wind! (blows away debris) Oh my.

Ryuko: We're done for.

Timmy: Whoo! That was the best birthday party ever!

Manager: My restaurant! April O'Neil, you're...!

April: Fired. I know. (gives him the name tag) Just mail me the paycheck. (walks away) Peace.

Ryuko: We quit! (gives him the name tags) April, you're not alone. We quit.

April: You'll do that for me.

Hillary: Absolutely.

Patrick: Friends stick together.

Ryuko: And besides, that was an awesome party. So let's go get some ice cream.

They walked away as they cheered.

Aisha: I'll see you when Albearto's rebuild, sir! Wait for me, guys! (runs after them)

Manager: (sighs)

Albearto's eyes begins to glow. Indicting he'll be returning soon.


	5. Newsworthy

Warren: Let's start with the beginning where I first met the Turtles.

The Turtles were fighting a robot.

Owen: No no. That's not him. (camera turns to Warren Stone) That's him.

Warren: Prepare to make your- (grunts)

Owen: This is my dad, Warren Stone. Best news anchor of all time. Well used to be before getting turn into an earthworm by a weird-looking. But I think he's the best. Though not the strongest. But hey, I love him no matter what.

Warren: And I'm the greatest nemesis to the Teenage Mutant LOSER Turtles!

Owen: Dad, you're talking to your statue of yourself.

Warren: I know that, son! (looks at watch) Oh dear, it's time.

Owen turns on the TV and puts it on the News Channel.

Carly: This is Carly Balmaceda. I'm a replacement for the forgotten Warren Stone. (Warren growls in anger) The search for the missing hypnotist Mezmor-Ron and his assistant Doug continues. In other news, a giant hippo is stealing the magician's signature animals. And without animals, there's no act.

Warren: News flash! The Turtles are gonna track down that hippo! I won't report the news. I'll BE the news!

Owen: And how are you gonna do that, dad?

Warren: With a plan of course.

[BerryBeatz Smoothie Magic]

Ashley: A giant hippo stealing animals?!

Elizaveta: Someone should stop him! Without animals, the magicians can't do their acts! Ash, can you stop him?!

Ashley: Of course I can, little sis! I can beat anybody! Even a giant hippo can't stand a chance against me! Yo Bon! I'm gonna go out for awhile! Is that okay with you?!

Bonvento: Yes... But please be careful of that hippo. It's been all over the news.

Ashley: Understood, big bro! (takes off apron) Be right back! (runs off)

Elizaveta: Bye-bye, Ash! (barks happily)

Bonvento: (sighs)

[Turtles]

Midnight Lycanroc: (sniffing)

Raph: You sure that hippo is here? This suit is killing me.

Tsareena: Well let Mikey wear the hippo suit. I bet he can do it.

Raph: No way! I'm the leader. The leader can wear the suit.

Raichu: He's right. He's very hippo-like.

[CHUCKLING]

Midnight Lycanroc: Whatever! Don, did you bring that perfume?

Donnie: Right here. (sprints Raph) Now you'll smell just like a female hippopotamus.

Raph: And it's so lovely like a rose.

Midnight Lycanroc: Losing focus, Raph.

Warren: Help! Someone please help me! That giant hippo is going to saw me in half!

[Park]

Owen: Good job, dad. Now make sure you don't break character long enough for me to lasso them.

Warren: Right.

Owen: This is going to be sweet.

Sarah: What's going to be sweet?

Owen: (screams)

Ferdinand: If it isn't Owen Stone, son of Warren Stone the news anchor! What are you doing here in the park?

Owen: None of your business.

Ashley: It is our business. Now spill the beans.

Owen: You think I'll tell you the plan about capturing the Turtles? Think again.

Ferdinand: You just told us the plan.

Owen: Darn it! Well whatever. There's nothing you can do to stop us from capturing those pesky turtles! Now go away and pretend none of this had happened.

Ashley: Let me see... Nope. (runs)

Owen: What are you...?! (groans) She's gonna ruin everything!

[Turtles]

Male Meowstic: Hm... Something doesn't seem right...

Tsareena: It's obviously a trap. I can feel it.

Mikey: A magic worm?

Raph: Totally legit! (jumps down) Huh? Oh man. I'm stuck.

Leo: Not again.

Ashley: Let me help you out, big guy. (pulls him) Wow, you're heavy. Sarah, Ferd, help me out!

Sarah: Understood. (pulls Raph from the bottom)

Ferdinand: A hippo costume eh? Interesting. (takes picture)

Warren laughs evilly.

Warren: You have fallen into my trap.

Mikey: Talking magic worm?!

Warren: My name is Warren Stone. Your greatest nemesis of all time!

Leo: (poking him) I'm sorry. Warren who?

Owen: Warren Stone, you idiot! You know, the news anchor?! He's my dad!

Mikey: Your dad's a magic talking worm?! Cool!

Owen: My dad's not a magic worm! Jeez!

Male Meowstic: I knew it was a trap. But why go through the trouble of building this trap?

Warren: To get you of course! I'm your biggest nemesis!

Tsareena: A worm as our nemesis? (laughs) Clearly impossible. You're such a small creature, Mr. Stone. We're much taller and stronger then you.

Warren: Oh yeah?! Just watch this!

He pounces and lands on Leo's head.

Leo: Get off of me! This is so gross!

Warren: See?! I might be small but I can be-

Before he could finish his sentence, he falls and Leo slashes him in two.

Owen: What did you do?!

Leo: He was on my head! I panicked!

Mikey: Is he going to be okay?

Raph: _Is_ he going to be okay?!

[SPLAT]

Midnight Lycanroc: He's cut in two!

Ashley: No worries. He'll be alive in three, two, one.

Warren: (laughs) I fool you! Now you have activate my power!

Sarah: Regeneration?

Warren: Yup! (grunts) Very painful.

Donnie: How long does this process take?

Warren: A few (grunts) days...

Mikey: Do you increase in size?

Warren: No.

Raph: But you do have twice the strength right?

Warren: No! If I can't (grunts) increase my size, how can I (grunts) get twice the strength?!

Raichu: You're so weird! We're outta here!

Ashley: We'll join you!

Ferdinand: Ah man. I thought the hippo would appear.

Sarah: He must be out there somewhere. But are you sure we should leave Stone alone?

Raph: He'll be fine. No worries. Just keep on walking.

Owen: (sighs) That didn't go the way I was imagined.

Warren: Like I always say. If you failed the first time, try again until it works. So if they want a hippo, we'll give them a hippo.

Owen: How?

Warren: Just follow me.

[Shop]

Owen: Excuse me. I heard you have some enhancements. Some mutant enhancements. Some magical enhancements.

Clem: Well you have to say the magic password, wink.

Owen: Okay, wink.

Clem: You did it again, Clem. Wink is the password. (rings bell to reveal weapons)

Warren: (looks around) Hm... Oh~ I'll take that jewel.

Owen: And those chicken sickles please.

Clem gives them the items.

Warren: This is gonna be fun. (laughs evilly) Now give me your phone! I need to make a call. (grabs phone) Um hello? I have to report a sighting of a giant hippo.

Police Officer: And what's your name?

Warren: Uh... Anonymous User.

Police Officer: Understood.

[TV Studio]

Ashley: A TV studio? You sure this is where the hippo is?

Donnie: My scanner did said it's here.

Raph: Now tell me why I can't wear the suit.

Leo: (groans) We already told you this.

Donnie: You ruined that woman's 95th birthday.

Raph: She's fine!

Midnight Lycanroc: Not a big deal! She's totally fine! I checked! Honest!

Mikey: I will do your suit some justice.

Raph: Just be careful with her. (kicks Mikey)

Sarah: Raphael!

Raph: What? I helped him down.

Furret: By kicking him?!

Midnight Lycanroc: He's fine... No need to worry.

Mikey starts dancing.

Leo: What is he doing?

Donnie: Just some mating dance he saw at a nature channel.

Leo: Oh hippo~. We have a fan who loves magicians, bunnies, cards...

Mikey: Is he going to like me?

Raichu: Of course he will. You're adorable. Nobody can't resist the adorableness.

Warren: Breaking news! We have some guests here!

Raichu: Who is that?!

Warren: You can say it's from a certain somebody. Someone who has become powerful!

Everyone: Ew~!

Ashley: Cool~...

Owen: (spins chicken sickles around) You have fallen into our trap once again, Turtles! Now it's time for some revenge!

Steenee: Where did you get those weapons?

Zigzagoon: That's none of your business!

Warren: That's right! We are here to fight you once again! (to Donnie) And can you please stop interrupting me?

Mikey: Guys, he's the anonymous user!

Warren: Yup and...

Mikey: And we're here to stop that hippo. So no need to worry about you being in danger.

Warren: No, you shell-for-brains! That was just a ruse! A trick! There's no giant hippo coming in a TV studio!

[CRASH]

Owen: Dad!

Ferdinand: (gasps happily) That's the real giant hippo. Must. Take. Picture. (takes picture) The school newspaper is going to be the best!

Gogoat: This isn't the time to be taking pictures. This is serious.

Ferdinand: But it's awesome to see one for real.

Ashley: Here's your chance, Mikey. Do your stuff. (pushes Mikey)

Hypno-potamus sees Mikey and immediately falls in love with him.

Raichu: Ew, romance... I hate romance...

Tsareena: We know... (sighs) We know...

Mikey: See, I knew this was gonna work.

Hypno-potamus: Huh?! (looks around) Oh... They pulled the ol' "female dress up" trick on me. This is the worst mating season ever.

Ashley: Hm... But you need a name before we start fighting.

Hypno-potamus: No time for names! I want to fight all of you!

Leo: That is one well-groomed giant hippo. Let's do this.

[WHOOSH]

Ashley: Take this! (kicks Hypno-potamus to the wall)

Everyone: Whoa~...

Sarah: Ash is known as Cheetah in our school.

Ferdinand: Because her speed is so incredibly fast! (takes picture)

Leo: I need that speed.

Hypno-potamus: That was impressive, little lady. But someone like you can't beat someone who can levitate things.

Ashley: Bring it on, uh... uh... What should be your name? (dodges ring) Miss me! Am I too fast for you?! (kicks Hypno-potamus)

Leo: We want some of the action too! (charges)

Warren: No no no! You're supposed to fight me! Me I tell you! (falls down) Oh you gotta be kidding me!

Owen: They ignored you again, dad.

Warren: (groans) I hate this!

Before the Turtles could attack Hypno-potamus, he hypnotize them except for Ashley, Sarah and Ferd who was able to hide before they could be hypnotize.

Ashley: Now what should we do? He hypnotize them.

Ferdinand: I got it! His name should be Hypno-potamus. Because he's a hippo and he can hypnotize people.

Sarah: Fine. But what can we do? We don't have magic abilities.

Poco: But you can use these mystic weapons to fight him.

Ferdinand: Who are you? (takes picture)

Poco: Poco. But I don't (gives Ferdinand a camera) time to explain (gives Sarah a notbook) what these can do. (gives Ashley mystic shoes) I believe it's best that you three experiment it yourselves. I must leave. (leaves)

Ashley: Thank you, Poco! Let me put these on. (takes of shoes and puts on Mystic Shoes) It glows too. Awesome! Now to put them to the test! (speeds off)

Ferdinand: What does this camera do?

Sarah: Maybe you should use it on him.

Ferdinand: Good idea! (runs off) Ready to fight!

Sarah: (opens notebook) Seems empty.

Owen: We gotta do something! That hippo is going to destroy our enemies!

Warren: I won't let that happen! Only I can destroy them! Nobody else but me!

Sarah: I got it! (takes out pen) Maybe... (writes it down) Warren Stone knew what he must do. Hypno-potamus was going to destroy Mikey until Owen and his father saved him.

[GLOW]

Furret: Cool~! It can make anything come true. Write more!

Owen: We won't let you destroy the Turtles! Only we can do that!

Ferdinand: So you're helping us?

Zigzagoon: Don't have much of a choice. We'll call this a temporary truce.

Steenee: Okay~...

Hypno-potamus: Bring it on! Mezmor-Ron~!

Ashley: Not that again!

Sarah: (writing) Good thing they were wearing earmuffs.

Warren: Where did these come from?

Ferdinand: We need to reflect it somehow!

Owen: Dad, use that jewel to reflect it!

Warren: Do I have to?

Owen: Do you want him to destroy the Turtles before we do?

Warren: Fine! I'll do it!

Owen: (summons Dark Flames) And with some flames add to it as well.

Ferdinand switches the camera to red.

Ferdinand: Hope this works.

Sarah: (writing) With their combine strength, the hypnotizism bounces back to Hypno-potamus, causing him to be hypnotize by his own power. The Turtles was able to snap back into reality.

Leo: Huh?

Raichu: What just happened?

Ashley: We were able to beat Hypno-potamus over there.

Leo: You did? Hm... Let us fight him just in case.

They fight the hypnotized Hypno-potamus until he falls flat on his face.

Midnight Lycanroc: Totally defeated.

Sarah: This notebook makes anything I write come true. Let me finish this story. (writing) With him defeated, all the stolen animals return to their magician owners. (notebook glows) There. That should do it.

Owen: Hey, where's dad?

Warren: Right here!

Leo pulls him off of his shell.

Leo: And you are?

Owen: Give my dad back to me. (grabs Warren Stone) You may have one this battle, Turtles. But next time we'll have another scheme when we meet again. (leaves)

Ashley: Bye, Owen Stone. Have a nice night. That was an awesome adventure! Woo! Can we join you guys?!

Mikey: Sure thing! The more the merrier!

Ferdinand: And this is perfect for the school newspaper. Is it okay if I take this picture please? (switches camera to white)

Leo: Of course. Just make sure you got my good side.

Ferdinand: Okay. Everyone say "Cheese"!

[FLASH]

Everyone: (screams) My eyes!

Ferdinand: Whoops. Wrong camera. (chuckles nervously)


	6. Repo Mantis

Luxray: (sniffs) Yuck! This place is a dump! Why are we here again?

Donnie: For treasure. (sniffs pineapple and sighs) This pineapple-scented freshener is much better then the real thing. (rubbishing through the trunk)

Jolteon: Huh? Donnie. Donnie. Donnie! Donnie!

Luxray: Look out, you idiot! (pushes Donnie)

They accidentally sent falling down a stack of wrecked cars.

Luxray: Everyone okay?

Jolteon: Yup!

Donatello: Totally. Please warn me next time.

Jolteon: I was calling your name!

Luxray: But you weren't listening!

Arabella: (opens front) She's right. You weren't listening.

Mikey: (gasps) Ara! So good to see you again! And why were you inside the engine front?

Arabella: I was looking for something here. Something that can be fix right away. And this place is perfect.

Donnie: You also brought Silvy with you.

Arabella: That's right. I have been training him so he's very well-behaved _and_ talented too.

Mikey: Like a doggy?!

Arabella: (nods) Wanna see some tricks?

Mikey: Do I! (spots something) But hold on, look! Isn't that...?

Donnie: Jupiter Jim's Moon Buggy. The one from his movie "Jupiter Jim: Last Trip to the Moon."

Arabella: Markus watches that movie all the time. He's a science-fiction fan. But it's a shame it was brought here.

Luxray: Then we should take it. Nobody's gonna know it's missing.

Donnie: Star, stealing is wrong. But maybe it could be useful.

Mikey: And how are we going to get it without people seeing us?

Donnie: Not sure, Micheal. But we need to think of something.

Arabella: Hm... (looks up) You should ask that pink Persian over there.

Donnie and Mikey: Wow... She's beautiful... Hey! I call dibs on her! (running while pushing each other) Hello~, miss!

?: Hm? (chuckles) Oh my! Why aren't you the cutest little thangs?! (scratches under their chins) What are your names?

Donnie: Donatello.

Mikey: Michelangelo! But call us Donnie and Mikey. What's yours?

?: My name is Kitty McKitsun. Nice to meet you two.

Mikey: So what are you doing up here? It's too dangerous to be up here. What if the cars tumble down and you get injured?

Kitty: No worries! I have my boyfriend that can save me in case I'm in danger!

Together: Boyfriend?!

Kitty: Over there. See the one lifting the cars. That's him. His name is Bison Almighty. (sighs admirably) I love him so much. (jumps down) Bison, dearly! Come here so I can introduce you to these nice people!

Bison: Eh? People eh? What are you doing here?

Repo Mantis lifts car and puts it down.

Repo: What's going on?!

Donnie: Another mutant! Wait, we're mutants too.

Luxray: You should be getting out of here. There's people here.

Repo: Easy, easy fellas! This is Repo Mantis Storage. I own this place.

Jolteon: You own this place?! You have to sell us that buggy! (gets pulled by Star)

Luxray: Sparky, you have to play it cool. These types are tough as nails.

Mikey: Tough as nails?

Donnie: Yes. And I don't want to tell you this but you're a softy.

Mikey: That hurts my feelings! Oh~... I see where you're coming from.

Donnie: So we need to be smooth.

Mikey: Got it.

Donnie attempts to cut a deal.

Donnie: So how much is this puppy?

Kitty: Sorry but it's not for sale. Right?

Bison: That's right, sweetheart.

Arabella: We have some dough. Nickels, Dimes...

Donnie: And I can make it rain copper, daddy.

Arabella: Daddy? Gross!

Luxray: You're losing him.

Repo: Well if you're that desperate, I could use a couple of tough mutants. Ever done repo work, boys?

Jolteon: Of course we do! Um, what's repo?

Kitty: It's... uh... I can't remember.

Silvy scratches his head in confusion.

Repo: It means you take cars from (slashes side mirror) deadbeats who can't pay.

Bison: And we need something. If you can repossessed it, we'll give you the moon buggy.

Kitten: Yeah! And please be careful. The woods are so dangerous and filthy.

Donnie: We can do that.

Arabella: So let's get going! We'll be back!

They headed to Long Island Woods.

Arabella: This place is getting dark.

Mikey: Are there gonna be monsters here?

Donnie: Not to worry. But whoever owns that RV must be 85% the Spine-Breaking Bandit.

Arabella: The Spine-Breaking Bandit? Here in the woods? That's kinda weird. Right, Silvy? (Silvy nods in agreement) I agree too. Maybe it could be a cute monster.

Mikey: Yeah... A cute monster.

Luxray: I don't know about this. Repo Mantis seem very shady. He could rip us off.

Jolteon: That's not it! They promise they give us the moon buggy if we get the RV. How hard could this be?

Luxray: Don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this.

Silvy runs off and points to the RV.

Arabella: Good job, Silvy! We found the RV!

Donnie: But before we go, we need to remember to not let anything be behind us.

[ROAR]

Donnie: He's behind us! He's behind us!

They run through the RV and falls to the ground.

Jolteon: Please don't eat us! We're not tasty!

Gakuya: Eat you?! (laughs) You must be crazy!

Donnie: What?

Todd: Hi! My name is Todd and welcome to Cuddle Cakes Puppy Rescue! The happiest place on Earth!

Roxanne: Hello! My name is Roxanne! I'm a caretaker for the puppies! Nice to meet you! Also, I'm a Maine Coon! (meows)

Luxray: And the bear?

Gakuya: I used to be call Jim Kawasaki. But you can call me Gakuya. I'm an American Black Bear who is a forest ranger.

Arabella: Awesome! Cool.

After that, the three is now sitting on the picnic seat with blankets covering around their bodies.

Roxanne: You sure went a long way from the big city.

Torracat: We know... It was long. And dangerous.

Roxanne: Here you go.

Arabella: Homemade lemonade?

Todd: That's right! I got this from the friendly people in Alaska. Try it out.

They drink the lemonade.

Donnie: Wow.

Mikey: So good!

Arabella: Best lemonade ever.

Donnie: And~ side sweep. (pulls Mikey) Micheal, do you remember what we have to do?

Mikey: (finishes lemonade) Um...

Donnie: The RV. We need to get the RV so we can have that moon buggy.

Mikey: Oh right~...

Rosamine: (laughing) These puppies are so adorable!

Donnie: Ara?

Rosamine: I'm Rosamine! One of her personalities! I'm a super cheerful girl! Ara told me about you two! And these puppies are so cute! (laughing)

Donnie: Rosa, we have a serious business to take care of. Todd, we know you haven't been paying for years now.

Todd: I know I know. I guess that's what happens when I only receive smiles.

Roxanne: But why do you need to know that?

Donnie: Because me and my hard-as-nails brother need your- Hey! Mikey, you're supposed to- Huh?!

Roxanne: Melvin wants you to play fetch!

Luxray: Oh for crying out loud! (throws ball) Fetch, Melvin! Listen, the reason we came here is because we have to repossessed your RV for a guy name Repo Mantis!

Donnie: What she said. He hired us to do so.

Roxanne: But what about the puppies?

Rain begins falling.

Roxanne: Me and Todd love this home. We can't live out here in the woods. Even if Gakuya is here, we wouldn't be safe. Especially the poor puppies.

Rosamine: She's right, Donnie. I don't want to see poor homeless puppies. (sobs) It's too sad...

Mikey: Yeah. WAY too sad... (sobs)

Star's ears drooped in sadness.

Luxray: Donnie, I think doing this in a tough way isn't helping...

Donnie: What are you suggesting?

She gestures him to come closer and whispers to him.

Donnie: You sure?

Luxray: It's the only way.

Gakuya: What were you whispering about?

Donnie: Me and Star had suggested that if we build you a new home then you can give us the RV so everyone can have that happy ending.

Roxanne: You'll do that for us?!

Todd: Really?!

Luxray: Of course! This is just too sad. Even for me. So we'll build you a new home and you can give us the RV in exchange.

The next morning, Donnie and Mikey get to work, and over the next few days, they construct a new home for the puppies and Todd, who are overjoyed.

Todd: Thank you! Thank you so much! Please come back anytime! If you want to feed the puppies! They have eight nipples!

Donnie: No! Stop no!

Rosamine: Bye everyone! We promise to come back soon!

Torracat: And fast!

Gakuya: Before you go, we have some presents.

Mikey and Rosamine: Presents?!

Gakuya takes out three Pokeballs.

Gakuya: Pokeballs. One for Rosamine. One for Mikey. And of course, one for Donnie.

Mikey: Thank you, Gakuya!

Gakuya: You're welcome! Come back anytime!

They finally take the RV back to Repo Mantis' yard.

Donnie: We're back!

Kitty: Finally you're back! And you brought the... the...

Bison: RV.

Kitty: Yeah! RV!

Rosamine: (comes out of the RV) Huh? Hey, why is the moon buggy there with the lights?

Repo: It's simple really. I'm not gonna give you the moon buggy. Instead, I declare to it's more profitable to keep it as an attraction for Jupiter Jim nerds who wish to sit in it.

Everyone: Wha?!

Luxray: See?! He ripped us off! We got the stupid RV and you won't give it to us?! Now you're making me mad! And nobody but Donnie makes me mad!

Repo: It's just an moon buggy.

Donnie: We're not leaving without it. (gets pushed by Repo Mantis)

Repo: Hey, this guy's pretty funny.

Donnie: I told you guys I was the funniest.

Jolteon: Look out, Donnie! He's going to chop your head off!

Repo: Actually, I'm gonna crush your head!

Jolteon: That's even worse!

When Repo Mantis attacks Donnie, Mikey uses an electromagnet from one of the construction vehicles to temporarily trap the villain.

Arabella: What did I missed?

Luxray: Just shut up and get into the buggy!

Arabella: Okay. Let's go, Silvy!

Silvy nods and gets into the moon buggy. They hop into the Moon Buggy and drive it out of the lot, but Repo Mantis and Bison Almighty are in hot pursuit in his tow truck.

Bison: Hey! Nobody steals the buggy! Sugar cakes, stay right here. We'll be back.

Kitty: Okay, my sweetheart! Be careful! (chuckles)

[Mikey and Donnie]

Luxray: This is so slow! I thought this would be a lot faster!

Donnie: Just calm down, Star.

Jolteon: Because they're gaining on us!

Mikey: Leave that to me!

Mikey tries to use some of the Moon Buggy's advanced weaponry without success.

Arabella: Mikey, this is the fake dashboard. Those are used for props during the movie.

Mikey: Oh~!

Arabella: There's a turbo boost button. Silvy, would you do the honors?

Silvy presses the button which causes them to speed up.

Donatello: I can't shake him!

Michelangelo: I'll try the Gravity Grease 3000! (pushes a button and oil gushes out from the sides of the buggy, getting more on passersbys on the sidewalk than on the road)

Donatello: I think we got a buncha people pretty oily!

(Repo Mantis rams the Moon Buggy multiple times from behind until the roof dome pops off.)

Michelangelo: Maybe the bug-zapper button?

Donatello: Really? There's a bug-zapper but- WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY THAT FIRST?!

Michelangelo: It didn't have a 3000 after it!

Donatello: (uses one of claw arms to write "3000" under the Bug-Zapper button in a red marker) There, happy?!

Michelangelo: Why, thank you! (presses the button and effectively defeats the villain as our sci-fi loving dorks ride off into the sunset)

Donatello and Michelangelo: HARD AS NAILS! (high-threes as a jaguar growl sound effect goes off to show their fierceness and a mission accomplished)

Arabella: Woo! That was awesome!

Outside the city, Todd and his puppies watch the two brothers from a distance.

Todd: Those guys...


	7. Down with the Sickness

[Lair]  
[Arcade]

Leo: I bet he can't do it.

Mikey: Leave him alone!

Leo: Wha? I'm just saying he can't do it.

Raph: You're just trying to get through my head. I won't fall for it!

Donnie: Oh my peaches and cream, he just doubled.

Raph: Mikey!

Mikey: (wiping his sweats) Have I ever told you how big and beautiful you are?

Raph: No, but thank you.

Donnie: Uh, he's about to set a new high score! I can't watch, but can't not watch!

But suddenly, they heard a groan. They turn to see Splinter sick.

Splinter: Ow, my head!

Everyone: Oh no!

Splinter sneezes.

Mikey: Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! Splinter's a zombie!

Donnie: Mikey, zombies eat other people's brains.

Raph: Rat flu. This is not a drill, boys. This is NOT a drill.

Male Voice: DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!

The screen cuts to the Turtles hovering over Splinter who is lying down.

Splinter: I don't feel so good... Be honest. How do I look?

[CLOSE UP]

Turtles: (being disgusted by him)

Raph: You look fine! Totally fine! (closes curtains) He's not doing fine.

Donnie: A flu this intense will affect all parts of his body. We're talking about 7 stages until the body fully heals itself.

Raph: You know what this means right? It means we get another chance to get whatever we want!

They cheered.

Mikey: But poor pop... He's so sick...

Donnie: Yet hopefully we'll be able to reach stage 7 without us getting sick.

Raph: Exactly!

Leo: But what are we gonna ask him for?

Everyone: Hm...

Raph: Well... We should...

Donnie: I know! We should ask him for Uranium! If I can finally get my hands on some uranium, we would be invincible!

Mikey: What about an oven for pizza?!

Leo: But who's gonna clean it? Besides, I think we should ask him for matching unicorn onesies. They're sick and I nailed it.

The three started fighting.

Raph: Enough! We're gonna ask Splinter for one thing that benefits all of us.

Mikey: You're right, Raph. There should be one thing that can benefit all of us without us fighting each other.

Then they realize the AC is cranked up high.

Male Voice: STAGE 1: FEVER!

Splinter is being blown by the AC. He then starts shaving down his fur.

[Turtles]

Raph, Donnie and Mikey were shivering while being under a heat lamp.

Mikey: I hate Stage 1. Think hot stuff. Like pizza... Mozzarella... Pasta with meatballs...

Donnie: we could use our Fire Pokemon to heat things up.

Alolan Ninetales (over speaker): Sorry, guys. But we can't help you.

Raph: Why not?!

Quilava: Because we don't wanna get sick!

Donnie: Oh right. They're in the Pokemon-only room...

Leo (wearing a blue coat): I told you guys to be prepared for something like this. (drinks hot chocolate)

He then spits it out when he sees Splinter without fur.

Splinter: It was time... to fan out... (falls flat)

Suddenly, he starts growling and runs all over the place like a wild animal.

Mikey: This must be Stage 2!

Male Voice: STAGE 2: WILD RAT MAN!

Raph: Everyone, put on your suits!

Leo: Please don't eat us, dad! Eat Raph!

Raph: What?!

Leo: You have more meat then any of us!

Raph: Why you...!

Donnie: (as he's putting on the suit) You know what inspired me? I thought instead of using technology how about doing it in a simple way.

Leo: Just get on with it and get that container you build!

Donnie: Oh right! (presses button)

The water stops flowing to have the container roll down. It hits Leo

Raph: Now!

They were able to get Splinter into the container.

Donnie: Yes! I knew it would worked! The container is perfect for Rat Flu. And plus, having it in a sphere-shaped would fit the holes of the sewers.

Leo: Whatever. At least pops is in there.

[Pokémon]

Luxray: They seem to got it under control.

Quilava: Um... Think again. He's out.

Luxray: We should help them...

Alolan Ninetales: Agree. Let's help them out.

[Raph and Mikey]

Raph: Remember, Mikey. We need to find dad. Don't let him destroy the suit.

Mikey: Got it! Wish Rena was here...

Raph: I know but we can do this ourselves. Just be careful.

They looked around the messy room.

Mikey: (hears something) Did you hear that?

Raph: Yeah. Could that be...?

He turns to see Splinter who has hearts for eyes.

Male Voice: STAGE 3: CAPTAIN CUDDLE CAKES!

Mikey: Oh no! Now he's in Stage 3!

Splinter: There's my favorite boys! Come give your father a hug.

Raph: Run! (runs away) Don't let him touch you!

Mikey: (screaming)

[Leo and Donnie]

Leo: These are so hard to breathe in.

Donnie: Should've add a hole for breathing oxygen.

Leo: Ya' think?

Mikey: Run for your lives! Splinter is in Stage 3!

Leo: Not Stage 3! (runs)

Donnie: Don't leave me behind! (runs)

Splinter: Come and give your dad a big hug.

Raph: Suits on! Suits on! Leo, why did you take off the suit?!

Leo: I'm not the only one! Donnie took his off too! (trips and runs again) What's that smell?

Splinter: Here's a little something for my favorite son.

Leo: Oh no you don't! I'm your least favorite! (screams)

Leo gets quarantined.

Luxray: Leo's down.

Dragonite: Three more to go!

Dedenne: So what's the next stage?

Luxray: Stage 4 is... (dodges shurikens) Ninja Supreme.

Male Voice: STAGE 4: NINJA SUPREME!

Alolan Ninetales: Everyone, stay on guard!

Splinter in a ninja costume slashes Donnie, Mikey, and Raph's suits into pieces.

Raph: This is bad.

The lights turn off.

Dedenne: The lights are off!

Quilava: I got this. (makes flames out of the holes to make light) Much better.

Raph: Keep your guard up, guys. He could be anywhere.

Mikey: Huh? I think I found him!

Donnie: Mikey, that's my butt you're touching.

Mikey: Sorry! (pounces at Raph) I found dad!

Raph: Let go of me!

Donnie uses his night vision goggles to find Splinter who is heading to his lab.

Donnie: Not my lab... Ruby, come with me.

Quilava: Um okay. (follows Donnie)

Flareon: I'll light up the room for you! No worries!

They headed to Donnie's lab.

Donnie: I don't see him. Let's go in.

Quilava: I have a bad feeling about this. He could be anywhere. And I mean anywhere in this stage.

Donnie: Not as long as we're careful.

But they got attacked by Splinter who was on the ceiling.

Mikey: What was that?!

Donnie: Nothing. I'm fine. I just got scratched by one of my inventions.

Raph: There he is!

Floatzel: With a microphone?

Everyone: Oh no! Not this stage!

Male Voice: STAGE 5: KAROAKE LOVE SONGS!

As Splinter starts singing, everyone except for Donnie covers their ears. Donnie then gets quarantined as well.

Donnie: Oh, you're going to get squat from Splinter without ol' Donnie - NOT WITHOUT OLD DONNIE - I'm the brains of this operation!

Luxray: 2 down, 2 more to go.

Dragonite: Please stop this horrible singing!

Quilava: He should be in his next stage.

Male Voice: STAGE 6: FAN FICTION!

As Splinter plays it out, Mikey is writing it down on paper.

Mikey: Keep it going, dad! This is great!

Raph: And we have one more stage left!

Mikey sneezes thus being quarantined.

Salamance: And we have one more left. Make it count, Rapheal!

Raph: Understood! I'll make it count for everyone!

Male Voice: STAGE 7: MUST SAY YES!

Raph: Master Splinter, there's something I always wanted to ask you.

Leo: You can do it, Raph-a-doodle. You are such a great leader. Even though things don't go your way. I still love you. So I'm gonna hug you until you love me!

Dragonite: Concentrate, Raph!

Raph: I know that.

Donnie: Yessss... He must say yesssss...

Raph: Shut it! Splinter, I wanna ask you something. There's one thing we always wanted.

Leo: I can't do this anymore! (slashes curtains) Raph-a-doodle wants a hug because you're his favorite son ever!

Pokemon: No!

Raph: Leonardo, what have you done?!

Splinter: I'll give him a hug.

Raph: No! Don't get close to me, pops!

Splinter hugs him which causes Raph to get the Rat Flu.

Splinter: There you go. Now papa needs a bike.

Male Pyroar: Well there's always next year.

Dedenne: Next year?! (groans) I don't wanna do next year!


	8. The Fast and the Furriest

[Lair]

Male Meowstic: Everyone is here, Donnie.

Donnie: Great job, Emerald. I'm glad you all came here for a short notice.

Raichu: Of course we did!

Male Meowstic: We have something we want to show you.

Leo: Let me guess. Is it the drill you made when we were fighting those Silverfish?

Donnie: No. That's not it.

Midnight Lycanroc: Lame!

Male Meowstic: It's something we have build. So we would like to-

Mikey: Is it a cooler, BIGGER drill?!

Donnie: No it's not a drill! This is the big surprise! Emerald, Sputnik!

The two pulls the curtain to reveal nothing but a tunnel.

Mikey: Yay! A tunnel full of nothing! I'm so proud of you.

Donnie: Huh?! What?

Male Meowstic: The Turtle Tank! It's gone!

Espeon: That shouldn't be possible. It was supposed to be here.

Donnie: And we worked so hard to create a vehicle out of the Jupiter Jim Moon Buggy. Where's our Turtle Tank?!

Meanwhile, it is revealed that Splinter is driving the Turtle Tank.

Luxray: You like this, old man?

Splinter: Of course! This is the most fun I had in ages! Now you sure this is okay?

Luxray: Yes it is! He won't notice we took it. Now just drive this thing and keep your eyes on the road! Woohoo~!

[Turtles]

Dragonite: We couldn't find anything!

Salamance: Nothing at all.

Raph: You tried your best. Return!

Leo: You too, Red Moon!

Grumpig: It's not here.

Midday Lycanroc: It must be here somewhere.

Tyrunt: But who would stole it?!

Donnie: Someone we know for years...

[April's Apartment]

Donnie: (kicks the door) Alright you! Where's our Turtle Tank?!

April: Hi Donnie, You have nine seconds to tell me why you just broke my door down.

Leo: Someone took Donnie's Turtle Tank.

April: Oh I see... And as your best friend, you naturally suspect me.

Mikey: She gets it!

Donnie: Oh don't give me that! I know you took it!

April: Bella, give me the bat.

Sylveon: Here you go. (gives her the bat)

April: Thanks. Three. Two. One.

[SCREAMING; FALLING]

Donnie: Okay. She's innocent.

Mikey: Sorry April! Movie night later?

April: Your treat! (air kiss them before closing the window)

Quilava: So now what?

Donnie: I know! We should head to Ryuko's. As a rebel, she must've taken the Turtle Tank for a drive while we were distracted.

Midday Lycanroc: But you promise won't kick her door too.

Donnie: Let's go!

Midday Lycanroc: Of course he would ignore me. (sighs) Why am I not surprise?

[Meanwhile]

Luxray: Splinter, stop!

He stops the Turtle Tank.

Splinter: What is wrong, Star?

Luxray: I'm getting hungry.

Splinter: Hm... I'm also a bit hungry from all this driving.

Luxray: Good thing I took two jars of money from Lemon. He doesn't even notice I took it. So it should be enough to get a meal.

Splinter: Alright. Please hurry up.

Luxray: On it! (steps out of the Turtle Tank) I'll be right back! (closes door) Hm... What should we get? (looks around) I know! Some sushi should do it.

She enters the sushi restaurant.

Luxray: Hello there! I would like to have sushi to go.

Cashier: What kind of sushi?

Luxray: Some sushi rolls, crunchy rolls, and some dragon rolls please?

Cashier: Please take your seat while we prepare your order.

Star takes a seat.

Luxray: After I pick up the meal, we're gonna drive again! Can't wait!

Houndoom: Hey gorgeous!

Luxray: (turns) What do you want?

Houndoom: Just wanna chat. So~ have any plans tonight?

Luxray: I'm just driving with the old man. Showing him a good time of his life!

Houndoom: That sounds lame.

Luxray: It's NOT lame! He's having a great time! And if you don't believe me, we can fight about it outside.

Houndoom: I don't feel like fighting. But if you wanna hang out instead of that old man, that could be arranged.

[POOF]

Houndoom: Huh? Oh hubba hubba! Wait for me! (runs after female Houndoom)

?: You okay, Luxray?

Luxray: Yeah I'm fine. Thanks. But who are you?

[Ryuko's Apartment]

Donnie kicks the door again.

Donnie: Alright you! Where's our Turtle Tank?!

Ryuko (wearing pajamas): Uh... What the hell are you talking about?

Midday Lycanroc: Someone has took the Turtle Tank and Donatello here thinks you took it.

Ryuko: Because since I'm a troublemaker, I can pretty much steal your things? Ha! That's a laugh! I was in my room the entire time. Do you even have some evidence?

Donnie: I know you took it! I don't need the evidence to prove that you took my Turtle Tank without my permission! Now hand it over!

Saphira: Donatello, you can't just accuse people of things they haven't done. Ryuko's innocent. If she was gone, I would've took notice.

Ryuko: And now it's time for some ass-whooping since you dare to accuse me of something I didn't do in the first place!

She kicks them out of her room via window.

Donnie: Okay, so our inner circle is secured.

Ryuko drops down with Saphira carrying her Katana-Sai.

Mikey: You're coming with us, Ryu?!

Ryuko: Yeah I am! This seems way too much interest to let it go. So you need to find your Turtle Tank eh? Well maybe it could be another mutant.

Leo: That's it! It must be another mutant! And I know the perfect place we can go.

Saphira: Where?

Raichu: The mutant pizza place!

Ryuko: The mutant what-now?

Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: I never heard of that before.

Raichu: It's a pizza restaurant for mutants! You're gonna love it! Just follow us and you'll see it for yourself!

Ryuko: That sounds interesting. Let's go!

They headed to the alleyway with a graffiti of two skulls side by side/

Ryuko: Is this it?

Raichu: Hold on. Raph didn't open it.

His hand glows as the portal opens.

Ryuko: Whoa...

Raph: Okay, Leo. Do your thing.

Leo: The ol' "using my charms to get information from a pizza place" trick. Watch and learn, babies.

Ryuko: Oh boy...

Raichu: Hello, Senor. Keeping your head attach? (chuckles) Just kidding. I'm messing with you. Look, have you seen a Turtle Tank around lately?

Skeleton: Teddy Bear Town coupon? (crumbles up) That's nice. Now go away.

Leo: (walks away) Hello, one-eye mutant. Have you seen- ugh! Why hi there, little baby. Have you- (screams) Oh come on!

Donnie: Enough of your stupid routine!

Julia: Hey boys! What's the commotion?

Ryuko: Who's that?

Mikey: This is Julia Dingo! She works here as a waitress.

Tsareena: And knows everything about everyone that comes and goes here. She's quite useful to get new info if we're having trouble.

Julia: So what's the problem?

Donnie: Some wise guy had stolen our Turtle Tank! So someone better speak up or I'll tear this place apart!

Julia: Calm down, Donnie... You're overreacting.

Donnie: Then do you know who did this?! Have you seen a large vehicle?

Julia: Nope. Sorry, guys. I haven't met anyone with a large-looking vehicle.

Skeleton: Let's calm down. This is a respectful establishment.

Mikey: No worries. We're not cops or anything like that.

Skeleton: You're not cops?

Ryuko: If you think you can fight us, take me on first.

Skeleton: You? Ha! But I wonder why a human is here. We have a strict "No humans" policy. This is a mutant-only restaurant.

Ryuko: That can change. I'm friends with mutants. But if you want us to leave then alright. Let's go, guys. This is wasting our precious time.

Skeleton: Let me escort you out.

They got thrown out of the portal before closing.

Ryuko: (growling) He's gonna get his whole body crushed into little pieces!

Donnie: There's no time to get angry! We need to find that thief that took our Turtle Tank. But then I remember I install the shopping cart protocol.

Saphira: What is the shopping cart protocol.

Midday Lycanroc: Donnie?

Donnie presses the button which causes the Turtle Tank to stop.

Splinter: Hey, why did it stop?!

Computer Voice: The shopping cart protocol has been activated.

Luxray: Darn it! I completely forgot!

Ruby: What is the shopping cart protocol?

Luxray: It's a stupid program in which the Turtle Tank is stopped when it reaches a certain perimeter. I completely forgot Donnie install it!

Splinter steps out of the Turtle Tank.

Splinter: I'll go fix it! You stay here.

Henry: I have a bad feeling about this.

As Splinter tries to fix the engine, a food truck appear.

?: Need some help, lad?

Splinter: Huh? (turns around) Who are you?

Meat Sweats: Just a fellow driving around. Seems like you're having some trouble. Need some help?

Splinter: I don't need your help. I can handle this myself.

Meat Sweats: I see... Well maybe you would like a meal. I have something you would love to eat. Only with the finest ingredients money can buy.

Splinter: Hm... Okay. I guess I can have something to eat. I did eat sushi but I'm still hungry.

Meat Sweats: Excellent! And I can make a killer dessert.

[Turtles]

Grumpig: So are we there yet?

Donnie: Not yet, Onyx. Just be patient.

Mikey: Whoa, are we gonna need a protractor?

Donnie: No…

Mikey: An abacus?

Donnie: Literally never.

Mikey: A calculator?

Donnie: I don't understand what's on your mind sometimes.

Ryuko: I found it! And it's so badass!

Mikey: Yeah it is! It looks amazing!

Raichu: You did a great job, Donnie!

Grumpig: Snazzy ride! Can't believe you actually build this thing!

Midday Lycanroc: With a little help of course.

Raichu: But why is Splinter here?

Donnie: Oh I should've known it would be him!

Midday Lycanroc: And isn't that Meat Sweats down there?

Raichu: Oh no! If Meat Sweats is here, then he's gonna eat Splinter! We gotta get down there and save him!

[Splinter]

Meat Sweats puts butter on Splinter's head and starts rubbing on his head.

Splinter: (sighs) This is so relaxing.

Meat Sweats: Of course it is.

Splinter: Hm... I was thinking of a restaurant... (eats) that you can eat your way in due to cheese... (eats) I called it "Cheese World." But my sons thinks that's a stupid idea.

Grumpig: You have sons?

Splinter: Yes! Four to be exact!

Meat Sweats: Red, Orange, Blue and Purple?

Splinter: You know their names!

Meat Sweats: Because they're outside right now.

Splinter: What?! They can't know I took the tank! (puts Meat Sweats on the driver's seat) You steer I pedal! We need to get outta here as fast as we can! (presses pedal)

Ryuko: They're getting away! Time for a chase scene! (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Noivern!

Noivern: Noivern!

Ryuko hops onto Noivern's back.

Ryuko: I'll keep an eye on them! You just follow them!

Donnie: Right! Everyone, to the Turtle Tank!

Everyone: Right!

[Meat Sweats and Splinter]

Grumpig: So you took the tank from your son? We did some bad things in our lives but you're a wild animal!

Splinter: I'm not like that. Purple is a monster! He fries the TV in which there's only education shows! That's why I can't be caught no matter what.

Donnie: I know you're in there! Dad, I can see your tail! Oh papa, if you surrender now, there shan't be any consequences.

Splinter: That is a lie! I taught him that one.

Raph: You're with a dangerous mutant, pop. Meat Sweats just want to eat you!

Splinter: Your name is Meat Sweats?!

Grumpig: Actually, his real name is Rupert.

Splinter: Oh~ I suggest going with Meat Sweats.

Ryuko: We gotta stop that truck! Noivern, Dragon Pulse!

Noivern: Dragon Pulse!

Meat Sweats: Pigallia, protect this truck at all times!

Grumpig (Pigallia): You got it, Meat Sweats! (jumps on top of the truck) Psychic! (stops Dragon Pulse) Have it back!

Ryuko: Dodge it!

Noivern dodges Dragon Pulse.

Ryuko: Have any ideas?!

Raph: We gotta stop that truck!

Donnie: I'll just use the boom cannon!

But before he could do that, Leo stops him.

Leo: Donnie, dad is in that thing.

Donnie: Can I go semi-lethal?

Trio: (growls softly)

Donnie: You never let me shine!

Midday Lycanroc: Then we should use the grappling hooks.

Donnie: Good idea. Activate the grappling hooks, Sky!

Midday Lycanroc: Right! (presses button)

The grappling hooks latches to Meat Sweats' truck.

Grumpig (Pigallia): We have a problem!

Grumpig: That's right, Pigallia!

Raichu: You have nowhere to run!

Mikey: Now give us our dad back or else!

Grumpig (Pigallia): With pleasure. Cue the hatches!

Meat Sweats presses a button to open the truck to its side.

Meat Sweats: Let's unleash the flavor. (grabs snake) Pigallia, distract them while I suck the juices out of this snake!

Grumpig (Pigallia): Got it! Zen Headbutt!

Raichu: I got this, Leo! (pounces) Giga Impact!

Grumpig: (grunts)

Raichu: (grunts) That hurts!

Leo's Grumpig: I got this one! Shadow Ball!

Grumpig (Pigallia): Shadow Ball!

[BOOM]

Raichu: Careful with the Shadow Ball!

Leo's Grumpig: I'm trying to! Now shut up and focus on the battle!

Meat Sweats: Now have some of this! (starts spitting acid)

Leo: Watch out!

The acid got in contact with the metal bars which causes it to erode.

Raichu: That isn't good!

Ruby: Hold on, fellas! Ruby Caramel will save ya'! (presses button)

The chains let go of the truck.

Leo: Thanks...

Ryuko: Midnight Lycanroc, let's use Rock Throw!

Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!

Grumpig (Pigallia): Not a chance! Psychic! (stops Rock Throw) Have these back as well! (throws rocks at them)

Henry: Now what?

Luxray: Mikey, try to connect the truck with the Turtle Tank!

Mikey: You got it! (uses Kusari-Fundo to grab onto the truck)

Leo: That's better. Meat Sweats, is this the best you can do? Give me your best shot.

Grumpig (Pigallia): He's mocking us!

Meat Sweats: I'll give him the best shot. (starts spitting acid)

Leo tries to open the portal until he was able to create one.

Leo: Got it!

Meat Sweats gets acid in his eyes.

Luxray: Bull's-eye!

Ryuko: Nice one, Blueberry!

Leo: Why thank you. And don't call me Blueberry.

Henry: (puts on gloves) Mikey, hold these strings. They're strong enough to hold your arm.

Mikey: Okay! (grabs strings) Now what?!

Henry: Just watch.

The strings on the other glove begins to grow as it stretches to the cages. He then pulls it to release all the mutants.

Grumpig: Our ingredients! Now you're gonna get it buster!

Meat Sweats: Whatever! Let's just get outta here!

Raph was able to stop the Turtle Tank to save the mutants from being squished.

Raph: Whew...

Then Meat Sweats throws Splinter out of the truck before driving away.

Splinter: Meat Sweats, come back! Please! (turns to the others as he chuckles nervously)

Donnie: Dad, what you did was completely irresponsible and reckless! That's it! (as Ryuko starts recording) You are watching the "Science of Chairs" Channel for a month young man! Follow by the "Long Division" Channel and the "Memorizing Pi" Channel! SPOILER ALERT: The 99th digit is 7! And as for you, Star! You're joining him because of your actions as well!

Luxray: You can't be serious!

Donnie: I am serious! I had never seen you be so bad like this! I need to do extra measures to make you behave!

Luxray: Oh yeah?!

Donnie: And what are you gonna do about it?!

Luxray: This! Thunderbolt~!

Everyone: (screaming in pain)


	9. Mascot Melee

[Arcade]

Jeanette: The arcade... Can't believe we're here!

Sapphire: Yeah! But why do you wanna go here when we're supposed to do some shopping?

Jeanette: Well Gem, I wanna try out the DDR game.

Sapphire: Oh okay! But there sure is a crowd around it. We should check it out!

Jeanette: Right!

[CROWD CHEERING]

Charlotte: I won again! Does everyone else wants to challenge me to a DDR match?! Anybody?! Any takers?

Jeanette: I do! (steps up)

Salazzle: Looky here. We have another challenger. State your name.

Jeanette: Jeanette Constello. I'm here for sightseeing when me and Gem notice the crowd in the arcade. And I decided to challenge you.

Charlotte: Ha! Don't make me laugh. Nobody beats me in this game. I'm a champ of many DDR competitions all over New York.

Jeanette: We'll see about that.

Sapphire: Go, Jeanette! I know you can do it, girl!

Jeanette: (nods) So let's play!

Charlotte: Game on!

[Raph]

Quilava: There's so many people here.

Midnight Lycanroc: What do you suspect, Ruby?! This is Times Square! One of the most popular places to visit in New York!

Male Pyroar: And has a lot of mascots. But we aren't here for sightseeing. We're here on a mission.

Donnie (inside Turtle Tank): This is so exciting! Our first exploration mission in daylight!

Mikey: I do like the hippo costume. But I still think my trench coat idea would've worked.

Tsareena: Right.

Male Meowstic: There's the shop. We have to get there without anything going wrong.

Mikey: You have to get there! My eyes depends on it!

[Flashback]

Splinter: You boys ready for training?

Leo turns with a shock face.

Splinter: I'm feeling a little draft.

Raichu: Splinter seriously needs a new robe.

Male Meowstic: Agree. A mold is growing a mold.

Tsareena: Disgusting!

Splinter then does jumping jacks which causes the others to scream in terror.

[Flashback Ends]

Raichu: Don't even mention that! It was horrifying! My eyes were burning!

Male Meowstic: I was really gross out at that incident.

Tsareena: I couldn't even sleep for days! Days I say! I barely have any beauty sleep.

Raichu: So you better get there as fast as you can, Raph! So we don't have to experience that again!

[COMPUTER BEEPING]

Tsareena: It's from April.

It was a meme of a hippo with the head of the 1987 series Raphael, pooping cookies.

Mikey: Wow! April's memes are so lit!

Donnie: Never thought I would like this one but I do now!

Raph: No worries, Lemon. I totally got this. You just need some faith in me. And I have my team that would head me to the right direction! (stops)

Donnie: Oh no. Raph, you're allergic to peanut butter. Get away from the peanut butter ice cream! Now now now!

Raph avoids the boy (Timmy) holding the ice cream.

Quilava: That was a close one. If you were to get in contact with the peanut butter ice cream, you would've been breaking in hives and you'll be itching. Extremely itchy.

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't be such a worrywart, Ruby! Raph knows he has to avoid peanut butter! You don't need to remind him the effects of his allergy!

Quilava: I'm just making sure he's okay. Sometimes I worried that he might hurt himself or worse.

Raph: I know you're looking out for me. But as the oldest and biggest, Raph can take care of himself! But I do appreciate you looking out for my well-being.

Quilava: You're welcome, Raph. Now we can't be sidetracked. We need to get Russ' Clothing, get the robe for Splinter, and get outta here before anybody notice.

Midnight Lycanroc: Easy-peazy! We got this in the bag!

Raph then bumps into a mascot.

Raph: Sorry about that. |...| Pardon me?

The mascot walks away.

Dragonite: Well that was weird.

Male Pyroar: Very weird. Now let's head to that shop.

But when Raph reach to his pockets, there was nothing inside.

Flareon: (gasps) Raph, your wallet! Where is it?!

Raph: It was here. I know I put it here. Excuse me, have you seen my wallet? It's red with a skull in front with the Teddy Bear Town coupon inside?

Donnie: Did he said he lost his wallet?

Raph: No! I didn't lose my wallet! (whispers) Have you seen my wallet?

Raichu: He did lose it! Great! This is just great! Now how are we supposed to get Splinter a new robe now?!

Tsareena: Shut up, Lemon! You know he can't handle things under pressure.

Male Meowstic: He hates it more when we mention it.

Raichu: But how do you supposed he get the money back huh!

Tsareena: It'll be fine. Let's just stop this before it gets out of control!

Then they all started to talk at once.

Raph: Shut up. Stop talking!

He bumps into someone which causes his mask to come out to reveal his face.

Quilava: Oh no!

Midnight Lycanroc: What have you done?!

Flareon: It's all over! I can't watch!

Raph: Um... Uh... Uh... I uh...

Woman: Nice costume! Are you that hippo-turtle meme?!

Raph: No. I mean, yes. Yes I am. I mean,... What is the meme again?

Everyone points up to the screen where the meme of a hippo with the head of the 1987 series Raphael, pooping cookies appears.

Quilava: Look at that. There really is a meme. I can see the resemblance.

Woman: Please take a picture with my baby! (gives Raph the baby) He loves memes! (takes picture) Thank you! (grabs baby and gives Raph a dollar bill)

Raph: Um lady? You had misplace your dollar in my hand.

Leo: Just go with it, Raph. That way we can get the money you lost.

Raph: I didn't lose the money!

Woman 2: Can we also take pictures with your Pokemon as well?!

Flareon: Sure! We love being on camera! We'll take any amount of money you have in those pockets in exchange for taking pictures with the hippo-turtle and his Pokemon team!

Quilava: What?!

Flareon: Go with the flow. At least we're gonna get money to buy Splinter that robe.

Quilava: True... Guess we don't have much choice.

Flareon: That's the spirit! And also, we take cash only, people! No credit cards! Just cash!

Raph and his Pokemon Team starts taking pictures with people as they give them money to put inside the hippo mask hat.

Raph: We're available for birthday parties AND during quinceaneras!

Atomic Lass: Why are you giving this guy money? Memes have come and go but we mascots were always here for you.

Flareon: We know that! We're just making enough money for someone!

Atomic Lass: Let's show them their place, boys! (takes out Pokeball)

Sergeant Woodpecker: Right, Atomic Lass! (takes out Pokeball) We'll teach you a big lesson about messing with our turf!

The mascots throw their Pokeballs to reveal their Pokemon: Vigoroth (Sergeant Woodpecker), Lopunny (Atomic Lass), Watchog (Robot Vampire), Stoutland (Joey the Junkyard Dog)

Vigoroth: Looks like we have ourselves a new target.

Flareon: Vigoroth, Lopunny, Watchog and Stoutland?! Ha! We can take them on!

Lopunny: We're not gonna fight you.

Male Pyroar: You're not gonna fight us?

They started to pick on Raph and his Pokemon.

Leo: No way. Nobody picks on Raph... except us.

Male Meowstic: We should dress up and help him.

Tsareena: Right! Let's help him in style!

They put on things from the Turtle Tank and heads out.

Donnie: (presses button to close the door as he whistles the 1987 TMNT theme song)

Male Meowstic: Now we can head out.

Donnie: Right.

Leo: The snazzy alien turtles are here!

Raph: Yea-a-a-ah!

Lopunny: Now we're even.

Vigoroth: What should we do?

Donnie: I can't believe I'm meeting Atomic Lass in person.

Male Meowstic: You can fanboy later. We have bigger things to do.

Raichu: Okay, so if you're not gonna step aside, we'll have a dance-off!

Male Meowstic: Dance-off?! Oh no! I don't do dancing! Let alone dancing in front of people!

Lopunny: I do love a good dance-off. Let's do it!

Atomic Lass: I agree! We'll show you what we're made off!

Raph: Mikey?

Mikey: Donnie?

Donnie: On it. Activate DJ mode.

The battleshell becomes a DJ desk top.

Mikey: Let's begin!

They begin to dance as the crowd becomes bigger and bigger.

Jeanette: That's a large crowd!

Charlotte: It must be something interesting.

Sapphire: Let's check it out!

They pushed through the crowd to see the Turtles, the mascots, and their Pokémon dancing.

Sapphire: Whoa! They're awesome!

Jeanette: So cool!

Charlotte: Nice dance moves.

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Tsareena: (spins) Magical Leaf!

Male Meowstic: With a dash of Psybeam!

[SPARKLE]

Tsareena: Try 'hem apples!

Lopunny: Vigoroth, Watchog, let's go.

Vigoroth and Watchog: Right!

Lopunny: Bounce! (jumps up) Sweet Kiss! (blow air kisses)

Vigoroth: Icy Wind! (freezes hearts) Now Watchog!

Watchog: (jumps forward) Fire Punch! (punches frozen hearts)

[SPARKLE]

Lopunny: Can you do something better?

Mikey: Yes we can!

Mikey uses a smokebomb and the Turtles then appears on the balcony as the meme begins to play.

Male Meowstic: There's still more.

The Turtles begins to dance. After that, they jump down and the battleshell with the hippo mask full of money flies to them.

Jeanette: Now that was amazing!

Sapphire: You guys rock! Woo~! Do more of that dancing!

Lopunny: Now what?

Atomic Lass: I know. (throws hammer)

Donnie dodges the hammer. Atomic Lass tries to get the Tech-Bo from Donnie but the rocket hammer was acivated which causes Donnie to accidentally knock the mask out of her head.

[GASP]

Donnie: Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was completely accidental.

But she stands up and reveals her face as the same mascot that had bumped into Raph earlier.

Flareon: That's the same one that bumped Raph!

Then the hammer opens up to reveal valuables including Raph's wallet/

Male Pyroar: Wait a minute. They have been stealing valuables from people!

Midnight Lycanroc: They're just a couple of thieves!

Gardevoir: They must be punish for their crimes.

Tsareena: Calm down, Melon.

Lopunny: Looks like the gig is up.

Watchog: Enough games! Time to get serious!

They revealed their true faces as Mutant Cockroaches. Everyone except for Jeanette, Sapphire, and Charlotte screams and runs away.

Charlotte: Now that's freaky.

Robot Vampire: You're not the only mutants in New York!

Raichu: Oh great! Now they know they're actually mutants!

Grumpig: I was getting bored with the dance-off. But at least we got enough money to get the robe right?

Espeon: We'll worry about that once we defeat these guys.

Grumpig: Right~...

Raph: (opens his wallet) Hey, where's my coupon?!

Sergeant Woodpecker: You mean this coupon?!

Raph: Yeah! That's mine! Give it back to me!

Sergeant Woodpecker: Sure thing, softie. (rips coupon in pieces) Here you go. (blows it to his face)

Raph: (growling) Nobody messes with my Teddy Bear Town! (punches Sergeant Woodpecker)

Donnie: You three should run somewhere safe! We can handle this!

Sapphire: Huh?

Jeanette: But we want to help you guys.

Sapphire: Yeah! We can handle them too!

Leo: (dodges) But you don't have anything to defend yourselves, ladies. Not to worry. Leon here is going to protect you. (gets kicked to a cart stand) Ow...

Sapphire: Thanks but no thanks! Now what should we do?

Charlotte: Not like weapons are gonna fall right out of the sky.

Just like that, three weapons (Magic Staff, Guandao, and Bolas) falls behind them.

Salazzle: And look at that. Weapons DID fall off from the sky.

Charlotte: I was being sarcastic! Not literally! What else is gonna fall from the sky?! A grand piano?! (looks up and around) Nothing. I wonder what they can do.

Sapphire: (picks up Guandao) Well let's help them out! They seem to be struggling! And with these weapons, we could be a huge help.

Charlotte: Good idea. You guys take care of their Pokemon. We'll handle those mutants as they called it.

Slurpuff: Right! Let's do this! (runs off)

Tsareena: (dodges Ice Punch) Have some Magical Leaf!

Lopunny: Icy Wind! Nice try but that won't work with me. Ice...

Slurpuff: Sunny Day!

Lopunny: What?! My Ice Punch!

Tsareena: Now's my turn! Solar... Beam~!

Lopunny: (screams and faints)

Slurpuff: We did it!

Tsareena: Thanks for the help, Slurpuff.

Slurpuff: Anytime!

Leo: (grunts) That hurts...

Joey: Time to put you down, turtle! (charges)

Sapphire: Fat chance!

When she puts the guandao to the ground, water is absorb into it.

Sapphire: Take this! (slashes Joey with water slash) Eh? That was weird. I never thought it could do that. (smiles) Awesome!

Mikey: You give mutant cockroach robots a bad name!

Mikey was able to defeat Robot Vampire.

Mikey: I did it!

Jolteon: But look out!

Mikey: Huh?!

Watchog: Aqua... (gets captured by the bolas covered in blue flames) Tail?! (screams and faints)

Charlotte: That should hold him.

Mikey: Nice shot!

Charlotte: Thanks.

Meanwhile, Donnie and Emerald are climbing up with Atomic Lass chasing after them.

Atomic Lass: You're not escaping THAT easily!

Donnie: Can we talk it out? I don't really wanna fight you because I'm your big fan and I don't wanna hurt my idol.

Jeanette: I should follow them! But how? (twirls magic staff) Maybe this staff could help. Hm... I gotta believe in myself. I wish I can climb up.

The magic staff begins to glow pink and gives Jeanette spider legs on her back.

Jeanette: Whoa! Spider legs... Didn't expect that. But can be useful. Time to climb up! (climbs up after them)

Vigoroth: Focus Punch!

Raichu: (dodges) Is that the best you can do?! Disarming Voice~!

Vigoroth: (screams) That hurts!

Raichu: And then I'll use-

Jeanette's Gardevoir: Magical Leaf!

Raichu: Huh?! Um okay. Then I'll use Volt~ Tackle!

Vigoroth: Huh? (screams and faints)

Raichu: And that's how you do it my way!

Jeanette's Gardevoir: With my help of course.

Raichu: Right... I know that.

Stoutland: Hold still, will you?! Thunderbolt!

Vaporeon: (dodges) Water Gun!

Espeon: Psybeam!

Stoutland: (jumps) Aerial Ace!

Vaporeon and Espeon: (grunts in pain)

Stoutland: Ice Fang!

Midday Lycanroc: Oh no you don't! Accelerock! (attacks Stoutland)

Stoutland: (growling) You'll pay for that! Take Down!

Midday Lycanroc: Stone Edge!

Stoutland: (screams and faints)

Vaporeon: Thanks, Sky.

Midday Lycanroc: Anything for my friends.

Soon, they were able to defeat the mascots and their Pokemon.

Sapphire: We did it! We defeat those no-good mascots!

Raph: And now we have enough money to get pop a present!

Charlotte: That's nice and all. I should be heading back home. But (writes down phone number) here's my number so you can call me anytime. And by the way, I'm Charlotte.

Jeanette: I'm Jeanette.

Sapphire: Sapphire Gemastar! At your service!

Donnie: I would like to say thanks for helping us. Now we should be buying the robe and we'll head home. We can take you two home.

Jeanette: That would be nice. Thank you.

Leo: No problemo, ladies. (chuckles)

[Lair]

Splinter: Ah, what is this? (opens box to reveal a robe) My sons, this is a wonderful gift. The silky attire goes smoothly on my fur. It is very exquisite. I shall wear it on special occasion.

Raph: What?

Mikey: Huh?

Leo: Huh?

Raichu: Are you kidding me?!

Splinter: Now who's up for training?! (starts punching the air) Can't wait to do some training with you boys!

Mikey and Raichu: My eyes!

Raichu: It burns! So much!


	10. Shell in a Cell

Jessica: That was a great slamdown! Now who would win this triple threat match?!

Female Meowstic: Will it be the undefeated champion Ghostbear?! Or will it be the Annihilation?! We're gonna see it here, folks!

[DING]

As they wrestle, above them, the Turtles are watching the match. Well, only Mikey and Donnie are watching the match. Leo and Raph are doing some wrestling on their own.

Midnight Lycanroc: Ghostbear is gonna win this match!

Raichu: You sure about that?

Midnight Lycanroc: Of course! Ghostbear has been undefeated 199 times! If he wins this match, this will be his 200th win!

Raichu: I don't see the concept of wrestling.

Midnight Lycanroc: Of course you don't. You and Leo aren't much fans of wrestling as much as me and Raph are.

Leo: Time to use the Three-Star Sting!

Raph: Ow, stop it, Leo!

Donnie was about to get the last pizza but Mikey grabs it and eats it.

Donnie: Oh okay. Take my pizza. See if I care.

Leo: Raph, wrestling seems easy. All they do is fight and wear costumes.

Raph: Wresling's not east! And that's important for them to wear costumes! It hides their identity.

Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah! Even Pokemon had to wear costumes during matches. My favorite is of course, the Moon Crusher! Ghostbear's Ursaring!

Raichu: I bet you 25 bucks Bliz could kick his butt!

Midnight Lycanroc: Nobody ever defeats Moon Crusher! Nobody!

Raichu: Whatever. Wrestling looks easy. Me and Leo could defeat those two within seconds.

Leo: In fact, (does backflips) we can defeat anybody. Anybody. Anybody... (falls off)

Raichu and Raph: Leo!

Leo: Avenge~ me~!

Raichu: I'm coming, Leo! (jumps down)

Midnight Lycanroc: Lemon, don't be an idiot!

Raichu: Too~ late~!

Jessica: Once I raised his arm, he'll has his 200th win!

Female Meowstic: So without any due, the winner of this match goes to...

But before Ghostbear's arm begins to raised, Leo drops on him. Jessica raised his hand instead which shocks everyone.

Ursaring: How dare you! I'm gonna-

Raichu lands on top of his head which causes a shock on Moon Crusher. He falls down unconscious after Raichu lands on the floor.

Raichu: Whoops! Sorry, Moon Crusher!

Mikey: People are gonna see him!

Tsareena: This is horrible!

Donnie: Well, I hope Leo gets home okay. Shall we go?

Female Meowstic: It seems we have an new champion!

Raichu: We do?!

Female Meowstic: Yes! You and this guy! Folks, we have a new champion! It's this guy! He had defeated the undefeated Ghostbear and his partner Moon Crusher in one fell swoop! Impressive! (puts wrestling belt on Lemon) It suits you.

Raichu: A wrestling belt?

Female Meowstic: For Pokémon. And the big one goes to your partner there. Jessica?

Jessica puts the wrestling belt on Leo as cameras came to take his picture.

Leo: Ah yeah! I'm the champion! That's right!

Raichu: The new champions of the world! Woo! (poses) Take my good side! Yeah baby! Love it!

Jessica: This is the first ever lost for Ghostbear and Moon Crusher! So stay tune for the next match with the new champion of the world!

[Backstage]

Jessica: I don't know how you did that but you're gonna be on top. What's your name, kid?

Leo: Uh... Neon Leon.

Raichu: Lame! His name is Primetime! I'm his partner Lightning!

Jessica: I love your style, Lightning. You got some taste.

Female Meowstic: (writes their name on the board) You're champions now. Whatever you want, you get. And since you're the new champions, wrestlers are gonna take your title away. So you have to defend it if you want to keep your title.

Raichu: We can do that in our sleep! But what's your name?

Female Meowstic: Topaz. Nice to meet you. Now you better get ready for the next match.

They escort them to their room and they walk away.

Raph: This is not happening.

Midnight Lycanroc: It must be a bad dream we're having.

Donnie: Look, it's the Liberty League.

Male Meowstic: I always wanted to meet them in person. Let's greet them before they leave.

Donnie: I agree, Emerald. (jumps down) Hello. I'm your biggest fan. Can I have a high-five?

Wrestler: Sure!

But before Donnie can get a high-five, Mikey gets the high-five from Washington.

Washington: So nice to meet my fans.

Mikey: Thank you! (waving them)

Donnie: Mikey~...

Raph jumps down and kicks the door open.

Leo: Raph, why didn't you tell me wrestling is so easy? Now please join us for all the fame.

Donnie: I call on-

Mikey: Call on hypeman!

Donnie: (weird noise) Come on!

Midnight Lycanroc: This isn't right! You didn't win fair and square!

Raph: Besides, this room smells like a phony.

Leo: Let me recall. My hand was raised... Lemon put Moon Crusher down with one shock of Thunderbolt...

Raichu: And we won! It doesn't matter how you win! We win in the last minute before Ghostbear and Moon Crusher get their 200th win! You gotta chillax, you two.

Leo: And admire the belt. (squirts Raph with cream) Oops, sorry.

Raph: That belt is getting through your head.

Midnight Lycanroc: And you're gonna get sting. All of you.

Raph attempts to open the door but his hands are too slippery to grab it. So he pulls it open and leaves.

Male Meowstic: Well that was surprising.

Nightmare puts it back to its original place.

Tsareena: Um thanks?

?: What happened to the door?! (knocks it down) Sorry.

Leo: Hey Mars! What are you doing here?!

Marco: Me and my friend Brea were just enjoying the match.

Mikey: Brea?

Brea: That'll be me! Nice to meet ya'!

Donnie: What are you doing back here?

Marco: No worries. We have VIP tickets. We were gonna meet the wrestlers until we heard a commotion. Is everything okay?

Leo: Oh Raph and Nightmare were mad at us because we "stole" Ghostbear and Moon Crusher's winning streak by crashing onto them before they can receive their 200th win.

Raichu: Typical. But you wanna join in the hype train?

Brea: No thanks.

Donnie: (gasps) A real Einstein costume.

Mikey: Nice wig! (puts it on; Licks it to make it stick up) How do I look?

Donnie: (slowly turning to him with his teeth clutched) Like a man who doesn't know what's coming his way.

Mikey: Wait what?

[Raph]

Raph: Those two are gonna get it bigtime!

Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah! If they want wrestling, we'll give them wrestling! Showing them what wrestling really is!

Raph: Just us? But we need a team.

?: Like us?

Raph: Huh? (turns around)

Blooming Rose: Hi there, big guy. I'm Blooming Rose! And this is Sneaks. What are you doing back here?

Raph: Just wanna meet my brother. Hey, I need your help. I wanna teach Leo and his partner Lemon a lesson about Wrestling. Can you do that for me?

Sneaks: Hm... Well alright. Blooming Rose?

Blooming Rose: We just met but I'll be glad to help you out.

Raph: Thanks. But first, I need a costume.

Midnight Lycanroc: Me too!

Blooming Rose: We can do that for you! To the dressing room!

Raph: Okay. Let's do this!

[DING]

Jessica: Hello ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the wrestling match of the century! We have a new champ that crushed Ghostbear's winning streak in one fell swoop! Clap your hands together for Primetime!

Female Meowstic: And his two partners, One Love and Dynamite Don!

[CROWD CHEERING]

Raichu: Can't wait to see our challenger!

Jessica: And here's our new challenger! Clap your hands together for Red Reign! And his Pokemon Axel the Destroyer!

[CROWD CHEERING]

Raichu, Male Meowstic, and Tsareena: Nightmare?!

Female Meowstic: And his team consists of Blooming Rose and Sneaks!

Blooming Rose: Hello, everyone! We shall rose up to be the champions of the world!

Sneaks: And do it silently... and deadly.

Raichu: Wow, never thought Nightmare would challenge us.

Mikey: Don't worry, champ. I know you can win this!

Leo: Absolutely. I can beat him.

Red Reign crushes his mask to reveal it is Raph.

Leo: Okay, who made Raph angry?

Raph: Red Reign is gonna crush him!

Donnie: And Dynamite Don is joining him! As signed in contract by me and Raldo. (flips Mikey's glasses up)

Mikey: My eyes!

Male Meowstic: You sure we should do this? I feel so embarrass wearing this suit. Though I do like this hat. I'm keeping that.

Donnie: We're just having fun, Emerald. Just go with it.

Tsareena: But that makes four vs two! That's unfair!

Marco: Then we'll join your side to make it equal!

Female Meowstic: Two mysterious figures are gonna join Primetime's side! Tell us your names, strangers?!

Marco: I'm Bear Hugger!

Brea: And I'm Lone Ranger! I use a bow and arrows!

Female Meowstic: I see! Awesome! And now we have a four against four match! Perfectly even!

Jessica: Without any further, let's start this match of the century!

[DING]

Midnight Lycanroc: Leo, Lemon, we're gonna show you the true meaning of wrestling! (charges)

Raichu: Oh yeah?! Charging at me doesn't look so hard! (charges)

Midnight Lycanroc: Crush Claw!

Raichu: (grunts) That hurts! I thought we were gonna pretend!

Midnight Lycanroc: We're no pretending. We're gonna be teaching you a HUGE lesson about wrestling. Wrestling is not that easy as you think it is.

Raichu: Huh?

Midnight Lycanroc: Drill Run!

Raichu: (screams) Okay, have it your way! I'm gonna pin you down! Electroweb!

Midnight Lycanroc: (dodges) Rock Throw!

Raichu: Ow, ow, ow, ow!

Midnight Lycanroc: It's not over yet, Lemon! (pounces)

Mikey: Donnie, how could you betray us?! Wrestling is about the fans, the excitement!

Donnie: I'm doing this because of annoyance!

Tsareena: This is getting out of control. Should we stop them?

Male Meowstic: Let it run its course and see what happens next.

Tsareena: I guess that's a good idea. If we get in this as well, things could get worse.

Male Meowstic: Agree. Just sit back, eat some popcorn, and just watch the show as it is.

Tsareena: Okay. This will be fun.

Leo: Okay, wrestling is a lot harder then I imagine. Now get off of me, Raph.

Jessica: One... Two...

Suddenly, the lights turn off.

Male Meowstic: Huh?

Brea: What's going on?!

Blooming Rose: Who turn off the lights?!

Jessica: I can't believe it! It's Ghostbear and Moon Crusher!

Female Meowstic: They have return with a vengeance to reclaim their title of champions of the world!

Ghostbear and Moon Crusher jumps into the ring.

Ghostbear: Lightning Heart, Hawk Mask, come on out!

Pikachu: Pika!

Hawlucha: Hawlucha!

Midnight Lycanroc: It's Lightning Heart and Hawk Mask! They're one of the strongest Pokemon in the wrestling world! My biggest idols after Moon Crusher!

Raichu: I can beat both of them within 10 seconds! (charges at them)

Ursaring: (grabs him) Oh no you don't.

Raichu: Oh hello, Moon Crusher.

Ursaring: You and that partner of yours have ruin our winning streak.

Raichu: It was completely accidental! We didn't mean to! But we're champions now so we can do whatever we want. (sticks out his tongue)

Ursaring: Oh yeah?! Seismic Throw!

Raichu: (screams in pain)

Ursaring: Cross Chop! Metal Claw! And Take Down!

Raichu: (screams in pain)

Ursaring: (grunts in pain) With a little bit of damage.

Leo: Lemon! Hey, nobody picks on my buddy except for me!

Ghostforce: Don't focus on that little hamster of yours. You should be focusing on me, tartaruga! (punches Leo)

Leo: Ow...

Female Meowstic: And now we should start with the triple threat cell match! (presses button to make a cage appear)

Ghostbear: You're going down.

Raph: Ghostbear, I'm your biggest fan! Can I have an autograph before we fight?!

Ghostbear: Autograph?

Raph: Yeah! Pretty please?!

Ghostbear: No. But I can show you how I steal the belt. (blows purple powder at Raph)

Raph: Ow! My eyes! That's cheating!

Jessica: I'll allow it. Anything goes in this match!

Ursaring: Hammer Arm!

Midnight Lycanroc: (blocks) Counter!

Ursaring: (grunts in pain) Why you little...! Hope you can handle these attacks! Hammer Arm! Close Combat! Double Edge! Night Slash! Fire Punch! And for the finale, Aerial Ace!

Midnight Lycanroc: (screams in pain)

Raichu: Nightmare...

Ursaring: (laughing proudly) You two are so weak! You couldn't beat me THAT easily like last time!

Male Meowstic: Are you okay?

Raichu: Not really... Need help... Right now...

Donnie: This is bad. We should-

Mikey: Help them!

Donnie: (growling)

Mikey: Oh~... I see now... Sorry D... Didn't mean to interrupt you.

But Donnie raised his fist so he and Mikey can fist bump.

Donnie: Now we should help them! (pulls tie to release missiles)

Pikachu Libre: Missiles?! I got this! Iron Tail! (destroys missiles)

Male Meowstic: No worries. We'll take them on ourselves.

Tsareena: Right! You and Lemon should get down and rest.

Midnight Lycanroc: Right. (grabs Lemon and jumps down) Good luck...

Hawlucha: We'll take them on, boss!

Pikachu Libre: Yeah! I'll take care of the male Meowstic. You can have Tsareena.

Hawlucha: Right.

Blaziken: Double Kick! (kicks Moon Crusher) I would also like to battle as well.

Ursaring: The more the merrier, Blaziken. Now come at me!

Blaziken: As you wish. Double Kick! And High Jump Kick!

Ursaring: (grunts in pain)

Blaziken: Now's your turn.

Ursaring: (growling) Metal Claw!

Blaziken: (dodges) Blaze Kick!

Ursaring: (grunts loudly in pain) Cross Chop!

Blaziken: Stone Edge.

Ursaring: (screams in pain)

Male Meowstic: Have some of this, Lightning Heart. Psybeam.

Pikachu Libre: (dodges) Ha! You missed!

Male Meowstic: Future Sight. That should give me time to defeat you. (charges)

Pikachu Libre: You wish! Flying Press!

Male Meowstic: (dodges)

Pikachu Libre: You won't get away _that_ easily! Thunderbolt!

Male Meowstic: Imprison.

Pikachu Libre: Thunderbolt! Huh? What happened?

Male Meowstic: When Imprison is activated, the opponent is unable to use moves that the user also knows. I can use Thunderbolt as well so you won't be able to use it anymore.

Pikachu Libre: (growling) But I can use many other moves too! Quick Attack!

Male Meowstic: Imprison.

Pikachu Libre: Hidden Power!

Male Meowstic: Imprison.

Pikachu Libre: (growling) Now you're making me mad! I'm gonna-

But before he could finish his sentence, Future Sight attacks Lightning Heart. Causing him to faint.

Female Meowstic: Sea Star had defeated Lightning Heart! Such an amazing set of moves!

Male Meowstic: (blushes as he tries to hide under his hat) Aw it's nothing really. I fight with the perfect strategy. That's all.

Female Meowstic: Well I think your strategy works perfectly! (pecks his cheek)

Emerald blushes in even more. Meanwhile, Raph and Leo were struggling to defeat Ghostbear.

Leo: (panting) Raph... I'm sorry about all of this... I always believe wrestling is so easy that everyone can do it. But now I know it's a lot harder then I could ever imagine... Can you forgive me for everything I did to make you mad?

Raph: (raised fist) Yeah I'll forgive you. (gives Leo a fist bump) Now we have to work together to defeat Ghostbear.

Leo: But I thought you were his biggest fan.

Raph: Not anymore. He's nothing more then a cheat. I cheated his way to become champion of the world. And Raph doesn't like those who cheat!

Leo: Then let's do it, Red Reign.

Raph: Right, Primetime!

Blooming Rose: And don't forget about us!

Brea: We're in this together, partners!

Marco: We'll beat that bear as a team!

Raph: All right! Time to take down Ghostbear!

Everyone: Yeah!

They begin to attack Ghostbear with their Pokémon defeating Ghostbear's Pokemon team. Soon, they were able to defeat them until the cage crashes onto them.

Mikey: Come on, you need to pin him down to win.

Brea: (groans) It hurts...

Jessica: (puts her hand on theirs) And the winner of this match is... me~!

Female Meowstic: Now that was the most exciting, most amazing match of the century! Jessica Jaclyn is your new champion of the world! So glad you stay tune and see the magic of this match!

Blooming Rose: Congratulations, Jessica!

Male Meowstic: Nice job. Can I have a picture?

Jessica: Sure! In fact, all Pokemon that had participated in this thrilling match is part of my picture! (grabs Emerald's phone) Say cheese!

Pokemon: Cheese~!

Jessica takes the picture.

Female Meowstic: I want to say thank you all for staying tune to see this most excitement of matches! Hope to see you again soon! Bye-bye!


	11. Minotaur Maze

On the rooftops, Raph and Mikey are showing off their mystic weapons. Leo did the same but it was only a small portal.

Midnight Lycanroc: (laughs) That little portal can take you across the street! Not all the way to New Jersey! You gotta be crazy to think that this can take you to Jersey!

Raichu: It can! Leo just need some more practice on his portal skills.

Leo: Right! Just need more practicing.

Donnie: You know this crystal that I got when we were at Draxum's place? It has some interesting elements combine with the magic and the...

Leo: Get to the point!

Donnie: To put it simply, this crystal gives me the ability to see mutants in disguise.

Tsareena: That sounds interesting, darling.

Male Meowstic: Yeah it is. Now we can see if there's any mutants who disguise themselves as human. Quite interesting indeed...

Raichu: So what do you see?!

Donnie: I see... a pharmacy. And what do we have here ha-ahhhhh?

Raichu: What is it?!

Donnie: It looks like some kind of fire mutant thing.

The fire mutant move here hand back and forth until a portal open. She enters it and it closes afterwards.

Mikey: She went through the wall!

Donnie: Interesting. I think she went into some kind of mystical pizza place.

Mikey: Pizza! My blood suggies are getting low. I need pizza really bad!

Leo: Then let's go down there and check it out. This could be quite an adventure.

Raichu: Right! Let's go!

[Meanwhile]

Blythe: So why did you want me to come with you?

Scylla: Because of the monsters! There has been weird things going on in this city! And I have to find out what it could be!

Blythe: Monsters don't exists.

Scylla: They do exists and I'll prove it! What I know is monsters have secret places that only they know. So we're gonna go and follow the monsters.

Blythe: Alright. Let's do it... Then I gotta get home before my mom gets worried.

Scylla: It's gonna be quick. I promise.

Blythe: Okay... Let's go then. (starts walking)

Scylla: Right! (starts walking) I wonder what type of monster we'll see. Mummies? Vampires? Maybe even Frankenstein?

Blythe: Not sure but I don't think we'll be meeting them.

[WHOOSH]

Blythe: What was that?!

Scylla: Monsters... Let's follow the silhouettes.

Blythe: Um...

They run and hide behind a pharmacy.

Scylla: (shushes) We should be quiet.

[Turtles]

Leo: Let me do this. I'm the prettiest turtle so I should open this. (move his hand back and forth)

The skull painting sticks out its tongue to raspberry at Leo.

Raichu: Well that was rude!

Raph: Step aside, pretty boy! Raph's got this! (move his hand back and forth)

This causes his hand to glow and the portal open. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey enters with Leo being behind them.

Everyone: Whoa~...

Male Meowstic: What is this place?

Tsareena: It looks like some kind of restaurant.

Midnight Lycanroc: Awesome!

Raph: Now hold on. This is our first time being in this... restaurant establishment.

Leo: Guys, I think I'm stuck. (pulls himself in and rubs his head) Much better.

Julia: Why hello, boys. Welcome! (winks)

Leo: (whistles) What a beauty! The name's Leonardo. You can call me Leo or Leon. What's yours, Angel?

Julia: I'm Julia Dingo. A waitress here. You must be new.

Raph: Yeah we are!

Julia: Well follow me and I'll take you to your table. Then you can order anything you want.

Mikey: Okay! Do you have pizza?! I could really go for some pizza!

Julia: Sure thing! I'll tell the chef you want some pizza.

Mikey: Yes! I'm gonna love this place!

[Scylla and Blythe]

Blythe: Why are we here? It's just a normal graffiti.

Scylla: Looks can be deceiving, my good friend. (move her hand back and forth)

Her hand glows and the portal opens.

Scylla: See? It's a portal of sorts.

Blythe: How did you do that?

Scylla: Just a lucky guess. We should head in there.

Blythe: Right! Now I'm getting excited!

[Leo]

Raichu: This place is amazing... So many mutants at once...

Leo: You can say that again, Lemon. It's so cool...

Then they overheard two dog mutants talking about being the champions.

Raichu: "Prove you're the champion"... That sounds cool! Let's check it out.

Leo: Right!

The two enters and sees all the photos of previous champions. They were about to enter the red curtain but stopped by a skeleton.

Senor Hueso: And where do you think you're going?

Raichu: Ugh, a detached arm!

Leo: Let's be polite, Lemon. You see, Bone Man. Is it okay if I call you Bone Man? We were about to enter that red curtain behind you.

Senor Hueso: This is for champions only. And you're not a champion.

Leo: But I am a champion. And I can prove it.

Senor Hueso: You sure? This is a very difficult challenge.

Leo: We can handle it. No problem.

Senor Hueso: Alright... So you're gonna do this alone?

Raichu: Actually, make that four since we have other people with us.

[Mikey, Donnie, and Raph]

Mikey: Sweet salvation.

Leo slaps the pizza out of Mikey's hands. The pizza landed on a frog mutant which he ate it.

Mikey: My salvation!

Leo: No, no. Don't eat that mediocre food when you can have the world's greatest pizza!

Donnie: Oh please! Every place in New York claims to have the world's greatest pizza.

Leo: True but this one's behind a red velvet rope. See? Behind it. Red velvet rope. (gets slapped) So you know it's good!

They enter the room which is revealed as a pizza-shaped maze.

Raichu: We just have to go through this seemingly straight-forward maze. (echoes)

Midnight Lycanroc: What?! We didn't sign up for this!

Mikey: Yeah! My tum-tums are starving.

Leo: No worries. We'll get there as long as you follow me.

Raph: Whatever you say, Leo.

?: You wouldn't survive in this maze even if you try, shell-for-brains!

Everyone: Huh? (turns around)

Leo: Mutant bunnies... That's new.

?: We're not bunnies. We're hares, idiot!

Leo: What's the difference?

Raph: Just who are you?

Iclyn: Let me introduce everyone. I'm Icyln, the tech genius here. This is Buck, our hotheaded leader. Zane, our cool-headed trickster and rebel. And the youngest one is Cassie, our artist. We're called the Cotton-Tail Gang because we are species of hares. Buck is the mountain hare. I'm a snowshoe. Zane's the scrub hare and Cassie is the cape hare. Do you have questions that need to be answer?

Leo: Yes. Why are you here for?

Buck: Proving we're champions! Looks like you're doing the same thing!

Raph: What is he talking about?

Leo: Nothing! Nothing at all! Let's just do this maze and grab that pizza shall we?

Buck: Don't ignore me! My group can beat your group in this maze to get the world's greatest pizza!

Leo: Oh really. Well me and my bros are gonna get that pizza at any means. So if you want to challenge us then let's do it.

Buck: Fine by me! I do love a good challenge! You're on, turtle!

Leo: Actually, it's Leonardo. Call me Leo or Leon.

Buck: More like Lame-onardo! (runs)

Leo: Hey! Don't hop away from me! (runs after Buck) And I'm not lame! I'm cool!

Buck: Whatever, dude! (enters maze) I can beat you 'cause hares are better then turtles!

Leo: (enters maze) And what makes you said that? Is it because turtles are slow?

Buck: Yup! And hares are faster then turtles! Like 10 times faster then you could ever be!

Leo: Well I guess you haven't met ninja turtles. We have been trained under our pop. So we're pretty fast. Maybe just as fast as you.

Buck: That's impossible! You can't be as fast as me!

Leo: I'll prove it to you. Now we should head to the left. (screen shifts) And left again. (screen shifts)

Buck: Oh great! Way to go, genius! You got us lost!

Leo: Now calm down. I know where we're going...

Buck: This time, I'll lead! You follow!

Leo: Fine, fine. No need to get _hopping_ mad. Eh? Eh?

Buck: Is it because I'm a hare?

Leo: Yes. A type of bunny.

Buck: Call me bunny one more time or I'll kick your shell in half. I'm serious...

Leo: Okay. I won't call you that no more.

Buck: Good!

Raichu: (groans) This is gonna be longer...

[Blythe and Scylla]

Julia: Welcome, girls. What are you two humans doing in a mutant restaurant?

Scylla: We're sorry that we're here but I'm studying the many monsters that are living in the shadows of New York. I'm Scylla and this Blythe. What's your name?

Julia: Julia Dingo. I'm a mutant dingo. Are you here to order or do you need some information about something? If it's the second one, I can tell you. I know everyone that comes here. New and regular customers.

Blythe: (looks around) Hey, what's that?

Julia: Ah yes. This is where the Minotaur maze is. You see, many mutants or monsters go in this maze to prove they're the champion. If they complete it in 30 minutes or less, the pizza is free. But there's some rules that comes with it.

Scylla: Like what?

Julia: Rule #1; Using mystic powers is forbidden. This is all about skill, speed, agility, and timing. Rule #2; All Pokemon can use their moves except for Fly, Dig, and Teleport. It's to make sure there's no cheating involve.

Scylla: Can anyone enter?

Julia: Yeah. Like anybody can participate in there. At their own risk.

Blythe: Own risk?

Scylla: I see... Hm...

[Leo and Buck]

Buck: Ah-ha! Look, see what happens when I take the lead! They make the pizza right in front of you!

They see a cheese grater monster, a pizza roller monster, and an oven monster making some pizza.

Leo: Cool! (walks to them) Hello, everyone. I see you're all making some pizza. So we would like to take the pizza to go.

They give them angry looks.

Buck: I think they're mad at us.

Leo: How can you tell?

Buck: The eyes... The eyes give them those angry looks.

Leo: Oh~... So now what?

Buck: We fight, of course! We got no other choice!

Raichu: Then let the fighting commence!

[Meanwhile]

Raph: What?! Leo didn't tell us about that!

Iclyn: I see... Well it's true. We are not allow to use our mystic powers in this maze. And all Pokemon can't use Fly, Dig nor Teleport to the center where the world's greatest pizza is currently at. Can't believe Leo didn't tell you about that.

Raph: Especially the part about getting a photo taking and being a champion! I'm gonna have a serious talk with him once he comes back here!

Donnie: Most likely he and Buck got lost.

Iclyn: 99% correct. Buck always has horrible sense of directions to point of getting lost. Being the stubborn hare he is, he won't admit it because he doesn't want to look soft to us nor to the others. So 99% chance he got himself and Leo lost in this maze. Let's get to the center of the maze.

Everyone: Right!

[Buck and Leo]

Buck: (panting) We made it out alive...

Raichu: Almost alive...

Leo: And look. There's the pizza. Right there. I'm gonna get... (wall appears) there?

Suddenly, spikes and flames comes out and the wall starts slowly moving at them.

Buck: (screams) Lame-onardo, do something! Get us outta here!

Leo: But I can't. We're not allow to use our mystic powers. And if I do that, I'll never get my photo and put it on the wall of champions.

Raichu: Leo, who cares about a stupid photo?! Our lives are in danger! Just do it!

Leo reluctantly tries to open the portal but couldn't.

Leo: I can't do it. I don't have any mystic mojo... I'm useless.

Buck: Yes you are!

Raichu: Not helping! Leo, you can do it. I don't care about you being the champion and having your photo taken to the wall of champions. Our lives are more important then a stupid photo. You'll always a champion in my eyes.

Buck: And if we die here, I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of your life.

Leo: You'll really think I should?

Buck: Just hurry it up!

Leo: Alright! Here goes nothing!

Leo successfully opens a portal and the three enters it before the walls squished them. They ended up in the center of the maze.

Iclyn: Took you guys long enough.

Buck: Iclyn! Cassie! Zane! So glad to see you guys! You never BELIEVE what we went through! But I'll tell you that later. Now it's time to get the pizza.

Leo: Oh no you don't. (climbs) I'm getting the pizza.

Buck: Nah-uh! (climbs) I'll be the one getting the pizza!

They grab the pizza box at the same time and then begin to tug on it.

Leo: Let go! I saw it first!

Buck: No! You let it go since I was leading!

Leo: I was leading you first! So I should take it!

Buck: I should take the pizza! I deserve it!

Leo: I deserve it more!

Buck: Well I deserve it even more!

Leo: I deserve even even more! Now let go or else!

Buck: Or else what?!

?: You don't deserve this pizza! You have broken my rules and now you must pay for it!

Buck: (screams and falls) What was that?! Did that statue just talk?!

Iclyn: Interesting...

Vines comes out and starts attacking them. Eventually, they were caught except for their Pokemon.

Raichu: You stupid cow lady! Let them go right now!

Minotaur: Oh no! They had broken my rules! They must be punish for cheating their way to the center of the maze!

Raichu: I don't think so! Thunderbolt~!

Minotaur: Come on out, Aggron!

Aggron: Aggron!

Aggron absorbs the Thunderbolt.

Raichu: Huh?

Male Meowstic: An Aggron is a Steel/Rock-type. Electric moves won't effect it.

Raichu: Now you tell me!

Minotaur: Aggron, use Blizzard!

Aggron: Blizzard!

Pokemon: (grunting in pain)

Tsareena: Not Blizzard...

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't give up, everyone! We just have to defeat Aggron and then save everyone else!

Raichu: That's simple! Watch and learn, babies. Disarming Voice~!

Aggron: (grunts in pain) That hurts...

Raichu: Now's our chance!

But before they can attack, the vines caught them.

Minotaur: Not on my watch. Now it's punishment time!

Leo: Please don't. I used my mystic powers to save Buck and Lemon. Punish me. His champion.

Everyone: YES! PUNISH HIM!

Minotaur: Everyone gets punished for cheating. Not the person who used it. But everyone that has involve in this maze!

[Meanwhile]

Scylla: A Minotaur...

Blythe: We have to save them.

Scylla: We should. But we don't have weapons.

Blythe: We got our Pokemon. Pachirisu, help us out!

Pachirisu: Pachi-pachi-cha!

Scylla: You too, Mandibuzz!

Mandibuzz: Mandibuzz!

Blythe: We want you to distract the Minotaur and her Aggron.

Mandibuzz: Easy-peazy! (leaves with Pachirisu)

Scylla: Hm... Now what?

Poco: I may have something that can help you. (takes out mask) This is the mystic mask. It allows the user to transform into any monster they want. But if you want to change into another monster, you have to take it off, say what monster you want, and then put it back on to transform into that monster.

Scylla: Cool! Let me try it out! (grabs mask) Hm... I know! Harpy mask!

The mask transforms into an harpy face mask. She puts it on and transform into an harpy.

Scylla: Look at me! I look amazing!

Blythe: And what about me?

Poco: (takes out halberd) This halberd can create sonic blast after each slice. The faster you slice the bigger the sonic blast will become. (gives her halberd) Please use it responsibly. (bows before leaving)

Scylla: Wait! Who are you? I know you're an elf but who are you?

Poco: My name's Poco. I will help you any way I can. Now I must get going back to the Hidden City. Good luck on using you new mystic weapons. (creates portal)

He steps in and the portal closes.

[Turtles and Cotton-Tail Gang]

Minotaur: Get away, you stupid Pokemon!

Aggron: Icy Wind!

Mandibuzz: Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust!

Minotaur: (growling) This is getting ridiculous! Aggron, Hyper Beam!

Aggron: Hyper...

[SLASH]

Raichu: Huh?

Leo: We're free!

Blythe: You guy okay?

Buck: A human?!

Blythe: We came here to save you after all.

Buck: We?!

Scylla: (lands) Me. I'm Scylla. Nice to meet'cha.

Minotaur: (growling aggressively) Now you're making me mad! Aggron, use Earthquake!

Aggron: Earthquake!

Everyone: (screams)

Raichu: (charges at Aggron) Take this! Iron Tail!

Aggron grabs Lemon's tail and throws him at the Minotaur statue.

Raichu: (groans) That was a good throw...

Leo: Lemon!

Aggron: You will now be punished. Dragon Claw!

But Leo protects Lemon and got scratched by Dragon Claw.

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie: Leo!

Raichu: Leo? Why did you do that?

Leo: Because you're my partner... (grunts) That hurts... But it's worth it. I know now this has become out of control. I was over my head. What was I thinking? Risking my life for a dumb photo at the champion hall? I'm sorry I put you through this, Lemon. It's my fault.

Raichu: No it's not. I know how you feel about being the coolest! I have been your partner for years! Ever since I was a Pichu! I always encourage you to be the top! Okay, maybe sometimes but I know exactly how you feel.

Minotaur: Aggron return. That was quite brave of you. Getting scratched by Dragon Claw to save your Pokemon takes a lot of courage. And you have it!

Leo: I do?

Minotaur: Yes! This is the reason why I made this maze. Well other then having anyone that are willing to do anything to get free pizza without using mystic powers. But anyway, you have shown that you risk your life to save your Pokemon. Sorry about earlier.

Leo: It's alright. Even though I won't get my picture taken on the wall of champions, Lemon is more important then a stupid title and photo.

Raichu: That's what I was telling you! (shaking his head) Sometimes you don't seem to be listening to what I have to say...

Minotaur: Also, everyone will have a taste of my pizza! I know everyone claims to have the world's greatest pizza! But that's nothing compare to mine! Try it out!

The vines feeds them with a slice of pizza.

Mikey: That is good!

Donnie: I regret nothing at all.

Iclyn: 100% delicious.

Leo: Totally good! 10 out of 10!

Minotaur: Why thank you! Now it's time to take a picture on the wall of cheaters! You guys are the first to ever cheat on MY maze!

Leo: Well since we're taking pictures, make sure you get on my good side. I wanna look perfect.

Being annoyed by Leo, they attack him and then got their picture taken on the wall of cheaters.


	12. Bug Busters

The episode starts with the Turtles and the others (OCs from Mystic Mayhem to Minotaur Maze) are riding the Turtle Tank. Inside, they're wearing suits with an Oozesqitoes in a circle with a line.

Ashley: Thanks for having us come with you! This is gonna be awesome!

Mikey: What are you doing?

Donnie: (groans) You forgot? We're trying to capture the Oozesquitoes so they won't be mutating everyone.

Mikey: Not that! My phone update!

Cora: Focus, everyone. We have a job to do.

Raph: And that hotel is full of Oozesquitoes! Let's head there immediately before people get mutated!

They drive to the hotel and jump inside.

Tsraeena: There sure is a lot of Oozesquitoes!

Raichu: No worries! We can capture all of them before people get mutated!

Man: And me as well! Andy!

Raichu: Make sure they don't mutate him too!

Cora: Nothing to panic, sir.

Leo: We are unlicensed amateurs and we have the situation mildly under control.

Andy: Why are you so green?!

Leo: Because of all the chemicals we were exposed to.

Andy: Eh?

Raph: Okay, guys. This is the plan. Capture! Smash! Zap! Smash! Bash and smash!

Ryuko: Are those even part of the plan?

Hillary: Not sure... But all we have to do is capture them or something like that.

Raph: Mikey?

Mikey: Right! (covers himself in honey) Come and get me! I'm super tasty! (chases after the Oozesquitoes)

Andy: (grabs vase) Hey careful! The boss would have my behind if this place becomes a mess! (sees Raph sneaking on a Oozesquito which landed on a statue) No!

Raph: Zap it like a- (zaps Andy) boss?

Tsareena: Nice one, Raph! You zapped him instead of the oozesquito!

Raph: That wasn't my fault! He was in the way!

Tsareena: Let me handle this one. Sweet Scent...

The Oozesquitoes begins going towards Tsareena.

Tsareena: Emerald, now!

Male Meowstic: Right! Psychic! (puts the Oozesquitoes in a capsule) That should do it.

Ryuko: But there's still more of it! Midnight Lycanroc, use Rock Throw!

Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!

Raichu: Have some Iron Tail, Oozesquitoes! Hope you like that for dinner! Hmph!

Midnight Lycanroc: You're supposed to capture them!

Raichu: I'm doing that! And also protecting this guy too! Thunderbolt!

Male Meowstic: Another Oozesquito over there, Donnie.

Donnie: I got this. (throws ball at Oozesquito) Got it!

Male Meowstic: That should keep it in there.

But then, Mikey pounces at them which causes them to get trapped in the ball. This also cause Emerald to drop the capsule which releases the Oozesquitoes.

Male Meowstic: Michelangelo~!

Mikey: Sorry!

Scylla: Oh no. This is getting bad.

Blythe: Any other ideas?!

Aisha: Um... Not sure...

Soon, Leo and Raph gets stuck in the ball as well as Lemon and Nightmare.

Raichu: Hey, what's the big idea?!

Ryuko: (laughing hysterically) You guys look so hilarious!

Leo: Not funny, Ryu...

Ryuko: It is and you know it.

Scylla: Looks like you guys got yourselves in a sticky situation. And this is not working... We're causing a bigger mess then it has to.

Blythe: And what else could possibly happen?

Then Andy got bitten by one of the Oozesquitoes which causes him to mutate into a mutant bull.

Big Mama: So that's how it works... Hm... Metal Alice, come with me.

Metal Alice: Sure thing!

|Turtles|

Leo: This is a disaster! Nice plan, Raph.

Raph: This wasn't my fault!

Leo: Ironically he mutated into a clumsy bull.

Male Meowstic: Stop arguing! You can fight after we get outta here. (presses button) And there. We're free.

Cora: We messed up. Look at this mess! We should do the right thing.

Mikey: Yeah, guys! Let's get outta here. (throws vase)

Ashley: Agree.

Cora: What?! No! I meant we should clean up this mess before the owner comes and we'll get in trouble! I can't get in trouble! I'm a junior police officer!

Flora: Calm down, Cora. There's no need to panic. I'm sure the hotel owner will be understanding when we explain what's going on. We won't get in trouble.

Cora: You sure?

Flora: Positive. My father told me that every human has a heart of understanding. Even the violent of person has the understanding. It's not nice to just go out after the mess we cause.

Mingus: I totally agree with Flora here! We should do the right thing and clean this place up! After all, do you really want to break her heart?!

Flora: (chuckles) Thank you for agreeing with me.

Mingus: (blushes while scratching behind his head) You're welcome... (chuckles nervously)

Suddenly, a bunch of employees appear. Two rolled a red carpet and two security guards were carrying Big Mama.

Big Mama: It seems you have turn my hotel into the fizzily fits.

Ryuko: Is that even a real word to say?

Flora: Why hello there. You must be the hotel owner. I'm terribly sorry for the mess we made. We'll clean this up before we leave.

Big Mama: (chuckles) Don't be silly. Let them do the work for you. (claps her hands)

The employees begins cleaning the mess.

Marco: Cool...

Hillary: You got this under control. We'll head out and...

Big Mama: No wait! Don't go yet. (claps her hands)

All of the employees changes into mutant forms.

Everyone: Wha?!

Mikey: They're mutants?!

Metal Alice: Mutants? That's not how we refer to our species. We prefer to be called "Yokai".

Big Mama: This is my graphic designer, Metal Alice. She takes care of all the designs here.

Metal Alice: If you need a design for clothing or vehicles or whatnot, just tell me and I can give you the best design ever! Like ever.

Hillary: I see...

Big Mama: Now follow me. I'll give you the grand tour.

Leo: Raph, maybe we shouldn't follow a stranger we just met to go to who-knows-what-where.

Cora: I agree with Leo. For once. There's something suspicious going on here.

Midnight Lycanroc: Relax. She looks friendly enough. What's the worse thing that could possibly happen?

Raichu: Lots of things! I don't trust her one bit. There's something about her that makes my fur stand straight up! (growling)

Midnight Lycanroc: You're being paranoid. Nothing's going to happen.

Raichu: We'll see about that.

They enter the elevator.

Arabella: Cool! Half-penguin half-octopus! Hm... I should call you... Octoguin! Yeah, that's a cool name!

Big Mama: Lukay, take us to number 5 please.

Octoguin: Yes, Big Mama! Hello, ladies, gentlemen, and gentleturtles! Welcome to the Backbones Terrial!

Everyone: Whoa~...

Hillary: A magic elevator!

After a switch is pull down, they headed to fifth floor.

Ashley: What is this magical place?!

Metal Alice: This is the sports area where everyone can see fighters in the Battle Nexus.

Sarah: Battle Nexus?

Metal Alice: It's a fighting competition where mutants come to fight each other to see who's the Battle Nexus champion.

Ashley: That sounds so awesome! A mutant fighting competition!

Delia: Jeez... So how long has it been here?

Big Mama: Well, we have exists for centuries.

Mingus: Centuries.

Big Mama: Correct.

As they walk, Huginn and Muginn were watching the battle when they spotted them.

Muginn: Hey, don't they look familiar?

Huginn: Huh?

Muginn: Look over there! Isn't that the same Turtles that destroyed Baron's lab and let the mosquitoes loose in New York?

Huginn: Oh~ you're right. Baron Draxum isn't gonna like this.

Big Mama: Here, they can stretch their legs and their flabbily flobs. (knocks on wall to make it open)

Ryuko: Again, are that even real words?

Arabella: Whatever it means I love it!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Big Mama, you have returned...

Big Mama: Everyone, this is my assistant Ke Ai Sai Hu. She's a Rabbit Yokai.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Hello...

Big Mama: And my other assistant, Euryn. Euryn?!

Euryn: Hm? Oh sorry, Big Mama. I was taking a nice cat nap. (yawns) Hello, everyone. Please to meet you all. I'm a Maneneko. A lucky cat. Please sit down and relax.

The Turtles sits on chairs while the others still stands.

Ashley: Okay, Big Mama. We have a little problem here.

Cora: These Oozesquitoes have been causing some trouble around New York.

Big Mama: I heard... (presses button) There has been a mutant problem around here. Ke Ai takes care of the many news around New York.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: And I have been spying on you to give Big Mama some evidence. Sorry in advance if I was being a stalker.

Leo: No problem, Snow White.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Snow White?

Raichu: Your fur is as white as snow! So Snow White! Get it?!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Uh huh... Be more serious about the matter in hand.

Big Mama: I should get into something more comfortable. (presses jewel to transform into her spider form)

Raichu: Ah-ha! We knew there was a catch!

Leo: Yup! A big one!

Big Mama: I see my form had scared you.

Raph: Way to go, Leo. You made her cry.

Mikey: Boo!

Raichu: Don't boo at us! We knew there was something up! You should've listen to me and Leo in the first place!

Cora: And me as well... Don't forget...

Leo: We know you were on our side, Cora. I didn't forget, sugar plum.

Cora: (sighs) Anyways~, what do you want us to do about it?

Big Mama: Hm... It's simple really. Just capture those Oozesquitoes and bring them back to me. With your smarts, you can build me a contraption to capture the little critters.

Donnie: I know what you're trying to do... You're flattering me... with the truth! And I love it!

Big Mama: And I'll allow you to use my web. (gives him bucket)

Donnie: Um okay. This should be easy. (gets spit on and been thrown to the wall by the wall) Okay, didn't see that coming. (holds in barf) Now I get it... (falls down)

Everyone: Ew~!

Arabella: Do me next, Big Mama!

Raichu: You crazy?! No way!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Now get out there and capture the Oozesquitoes. Then bring it back to us. I don't like those who are late to do a request.

Midnight Lycanroc: We're on it! No worries!

[Next Day]

The Turtles and the others are riding the Turtle Tank with Leo being on top with a tank.

Male Meowstic: Okay, Leo. You know the plan. All you have to do is release the carbon dioxide since the Oozesquitoes are attracted to it. Leave the capturing to us.

Leo: Right... (releases carbon dioxide)

Donnie presses a button on a briefcase and throws it to make it transform into a hovercraft. He then begins to chase after the Oozesquito while shooting out webs.

Tsareena: Careful, Donnie!

Donnie: I'm always careful! Don't worry about me!

After a few missed shots, he finally caught it.

Donnie: And TOUCHDOWN! Or correct sport references.

Ashley: Nice one, Don! You caught it!

Arabella: Now we have a lot more to catch! (Silvy nods)

As they continue capturing the Oozesquitoes, Huginn and Muginn are spying on them.

Huginn: This isn't good. You need to tell Draxum.

Muginn: No, you should tell him!

Together: I'm not telling him! Jinx, you owe me a corndog! No you owe me a corn dog! We should tell him together... (flies off)

Raph: Nice one, team! We must've caught hundreds of them!

Midnight Lycanroc: Enough to bring it back to Big Mama!

Raichu: I'm not sure about this, guys. Something's fishy about this.

Midnight Lycanroc: Relax! She wants to help us get rid of the Oozesquitoes! That's all!

Raichu: Hm... Let me see... Maybe she wants to use the Oozesquitoes for herself.

Midnight Lycanroc: You're being ridiculous.

Raichu: Ridiculous?!

Tsareena: Stop arguing! Both of you!

Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: This is gonna be awhile.

The scene shifts to the Turtles heading back to the hotel.

Leo: Huh? Looks like you're the new elevator operator.

They headed inside and as they ride down the elevator, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie are humming the TMNT theme song (1987) while Leo is getting comfortable after other employees head inside as well.

Raichu: Do you guys heard of personal space? 'Cause this is too close!

Leo: I know right? There's barely enough room.

The elevator opens to a dark room. Then it lights up to reveal the room to be cover in web.

Big Mama: Have gifts for Big Mama?

Raph: Oozesquitoes!

Midnight Lycanroc: And lots of them!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Excellent work.

Metal Alice: Nice job!

Euryn: Now if you could give us the Oozesquitoes and that contraption of yours you can go on your way.

Donnie: Wait what? I'm sorry but I can't give you this puppy. I build it so it's mine.

Big Mama: But you did use Big Mama's webs so it belongs to me.

Ashley: Why are they coming closer to us?

Ariados: Because you're gonna be part of the Battle Nexus.

Cora: Hold on. You mean you own the nexus?

Ke Sai Ai Hu: Correct. Big Mama is famous around here. And she needs mutant warriors to fight each other for her entertainment.

Aisha: You can't make us fight each other!

Euryn: No no. You'll be the clowns.

Arabella: I don't like this, guys. (Silvy jumps off of her arms) Silvy?

Ashley: Okay, Leo. You were right about this! (looks around) Where's Leo and Lemon?

It turns out Leo, Lemon, and now Silvy are using the elevator.

Big Mama: Find the Blue One!

Ryuko: That idiot! He ditched us!

Arabella: That's not true! Leon would never ditched us! I bet he's gonna come back and rescue us somehow!

Flora: I believe that's the case.

|Leo|

Raichu: Careful not to fall, Leo!

Leo: I know that! (climbs) There. Now we have to find a way to save the others so I can rub it in Raph's face.

Raichu: That includes Nightmare too! We're gonna save the day! Right, Silvy?! (Silvy screeches in agreement) The three of us will save this day!

As they slowly crawl through the vents, they spotted a fox carrying Donnie's briefcase and a jar of Oozesquitoes. He puts his fingers on a painting which reveals to be a safe. The three watched as the fox puts the code to open the safe and then throws the two items inside before closing it and leaving the area.

Raichu: That would be useful AFTER we save the others.

Leo: Right. (Silvy goes ahead) Silvy, where are you going? Silvy! (crawls after him)

Silvy leads them to a laundry shoot that an employee had recently put all the laundry in. Leo opens it and becomes disgusted by the smell.

Raichu: Ew~! It smells like a large skunk had bombed down there! Leo, I can't go with you. I'll go somewhere else.

Leo: You serious?!

Raichu: Yes! You and Silvy can go ahead! I'm gonna head somewhere else! Promise we'll meet up again. And also, make sure you're alive.

Leo: Lemon!

Raichu: See ya! Don't wanna be ya!

Leo: Fine! Just be careful. They could lurking around here.

Raichu: Already know, Leo! No worries! (leaves)

Leo: (sighs)

As Leo and Silvy jumps inside the laundry shoot, Raichu wander around the halls. Making sure nobody is around so he can proceed.

Raichu: This place is huge... Anybody could easily get lost if they're not careful... (puts hand on door) Hope Leo is okay with Silvy though... Hope he didn't died from the stench of the laundry... (hears footsteps) Oh no. Someone's coming. Better hide. (hides)

A woman was walking down the hall. She spotted Raichu.

Raichu: Um... Hello?

?: Oh my. What a cute Raichu. What are you doing around here?

Raichu: Oh you know... Just wandering around. Enjoying the scenery. The usual, miss. Who are you?

?: I'm Takako. But my stage name is Amazon.

Raichu: Amazon? Oh~! Hillary is a big fan of you! She loves your work on the fashion lines you made! You're THE Amazon?!

Takako: That's correct. (picks him up) I should take you to my room for a chat. You want anything?

Raichu: Do I! I would love some pudding right now! I love pudding! It's the best! My favorite is chocolate and vanilla swirl pudding!

Takako: (chuckles) You're quite a talker huh.

Raichu: You can say that. (chuckles)

|Leo|

Leo: I'm gonna take a shower after this. A LONG shower for sure. That was disgusting! (groans) Silvy, where are you going off to now? You should stay with me since you're here and all. And also don't want Ara to be mad at me for losing you.

Silvy nodded and climbs to Leo's shoulder. The two proceeds to sneak around. Looking both ways to make sure nobody is around to catch them.

Leo: Okay. Good so far. I don't see anybody here. So the coast is clear. Hope Lemon's doing alright. I'm getting worried about him. Hope nothing bad happens to my little buddy. I don't know what'll I do if something bad happens to him...

Suddenly, he gets pounced by a figure.

?: I found you, Big Mama! I knew you were disguised as a male! I can smell it!

Leo: Huh? What?! I'm not Big Mama! Get... (pushes figure away) off of me, idiot! (stands up and dusts himself off) What was that for? And I'm not Big Mama. I'm Leonardo. A mutant turtle as you can clearly see.

?: You aren't? Sorry about that! The name's Sylvia. Member of the Mystery Hunters!

Leo: Mystery Hunters?

?: That's correct. I'm Detective Bones. Founder of the Mystery Hunters and New York's greatest detective. Well on the side of Queens that is...

Leo: Um...

Detective Bones: I know. You're confused right now. Please follow us before someone catches you. I rest assure we will explain everything once we get to a private area.

Leo: How am I sure you're not with Big Mama?

Detective Bones: I have been mutated by the one you call Oozesquitoes. And I would never associate myself with Big Mama unless I'm in undercover. Please follow us and we'll explain everything to you.

Leo: Alright... If you say so... (follows them) But what are you doing here of all places?

Detective Bones: To investigate. Our job is to find the secrets of New York and the Hidden City. We have been gathering evidence ever since the Oozesquito outbreak started. Mutants have been appearing thanks to those little pests. So I decided to do what I do best: solving mysteries. But not alone by myself. I gather them from the Queens area to join me to uncover this mystery before things get even worse.

Leo: I see... That's awesome!

Detective Bones: It is. And here we are. (opens door) Ms. Solano, we have arrived.

Raichu: Mm~! This is the best pudding ever! And hi Leo!

Leo: Lemon! I thought you were going somewhere else!

Raichu: I did! She gave me pudding while I was waiting for you guys! And she told me the whole thing!

Takako: That's correct.

Leo: So you're a part of this as well?

Takako: As a singer and a model, I want to help the humans. I don't want to see my fans turn into Yokais.

Leo: You mean mutants right?

Takako: That too. But mutants are a new species to us Yokai.

Leo: New species? Well that's what we call for people or animals that have been mutated by the Oozesquitoes. We're trying to capture them so more people won't get mutated.

Takako: I understand that. Me and Detective Bones are part of a mutant resistance. Our leader, Kaminari, wants humans and mutants and Yokai to live in harmony. Without any conflict as she believes peace will save them from Baron's goal of human elimination.

Raichu: Which would be nice!

Takako: So currently we're going to release all the mutants that have been forced to fight in Big Mama's Battle Nexus. I believe it's wrong to put people through that for your entertainment.

Leo: And I totally agree. I have to save my brothers and my friends! I bet they're gonna take them there!

Brandi: We'll help you out!

Minnie: As long as we get paid.

Leo: I don't have money on me but we can get some pizza after this.

Minnie: Not much of a pizza lover but fine by me.

Detective Bones: But first, we need a plan as to how to get them without being seen.

Takako: You can all hide in my hair. It's extremely long and thick. It can become your shelter as we get to them.

Leo: Or you guys can distract them and I'll be in the vent making a portal.

Leland: That sounds like a cool idea.

Kristina: Let's do this, team!

|Meanwhile|

Ryuko: This is so stupid.

Flora: Relax, Ryu. I know they'll come to rescue us.

Ryuko: I hope so. Because if Leo and Lemon really ditched us, I'm gonna choke them to death. And I'm serious about it. I'll really kill them.

Cora: We just have to be patient.

Hillary: I don't want to be forced to fight.

Just as they were about to enter the Battle Nexus, a laundry cart rolls to the middle of it.

Employer: A laundry cart in the middle of the door? Oldest trap in the book.

Employer 2: Guess we should check inside to see if anyone's in there.

?: Electroweb! (entraps the employees)

Employer: What the?! (screams in pain)

Raichu: And don't mess with my friends and family!

Tsareena: Lemon?!

Sylvia: Nice job, Raichu!

Raichu: Why thank you, Sylvia.

Takako: Now leave this to me.

She wraps her hair around the employees, puts them on the laundry cart, and pushes the cart away from the Battle Nexus entrance.

Takako: There. We wouldn't see them again.

Minnie: Tell me about it.

Leo's sword sticks out and attempts to make a portal. After a few tries, he was able to summon it but the vent gave way and falls on it. Everyone follow suit and landed on another floor.

Leo: I totally meant to do that!

Kristina: (breaks cuffs) You're free.

Donnie: Thanks! But who are you?

Leo: These are my new friends we have met.

Arabella: Silvy, you're okay! (hugs Silvy) I thought I would never see you again. Thanks for taking good care of him, Leo. I knew you would come and rescue us.

Ryuko slaps Leo hard on the cheek.

Ryuko: That's for ditching us! I would've killed you if I have the chance!

Leo: You're welcome. And ow!

But then, Gus appeared and starts charging at them. But Mikey shows him a tennis ball.

Gus: What... is... that?

Tsareena: This is a tennis ball. Dogs love tennis balls.

Gus: I want it! I want it! I want it!

Mikey: (throws tennis ball) Fetch!

Gus chases after the tennis ball.

Raichu: Who was that?

Hillary: Gus. He was trying to look for you.

Leo: O~kay... We should get outta here!

Midnight Lycanroc: Not without the Oozesquitoes and Donnie's device!

Raichu: Oh that?! We know where it is. We would've just escaped but sure. Let's get those two items. Risking our lives in the process.

They head inside the elevator and head to Big Mama's office.

Detective Bones: (sniffs) The safe's here somewhere.

Raichu: Leon?

Leo puts his fingers on the eyes of a painting in which it reveals to be a safe.

Donnie: Stay back, everyone! (changes Tech-Bo into chainsaw)

He then begins to cut through the safe.

Mikey: I'll cover the sound for you! (breaks vase)

Donnie: This could takes us a couple of hours!

Leo: Or we could do this. (puts 1 to open the safe) And there we go.

Arabella: (spots tennis ball) Oh no.

Gus: Hey! You should've end the game too quickly.

Big Mama: No no no. This isn't good. If there is one rule Big Mama has...

Leo: Is it don't forgive and forget?

Raph: Is it don't chew on slippers?

Mikey: Is it not using Raph's toothbrush?!

Donnie: Is it Ohm's law?

Big Mama: No! (changes into spider form and traps them in web cocoons) It's no stealing from Big Mama!

[BOOM]

Baron: And my rule is no stealing from me!

Arabella: Who's that guy?

Mikey: Mr. Sheep to the rescue!

Donnie: And that's a good thing? He tried to destroy us last time we saw him!

Ryuko: Not him again!

Alex: You know him?

Hillary: Unfortunately yes.

Ke Sai Ai Hu: Baron Draxum...

Euryn: It's been awhile hasn't it?

Big Mama: But you should learn to use the dimpily door.

Baron: And you should learn to use real words!

Marco: Oh they know each other.

Patrick: Didn't see that coming.

Poco: That's correct. But they don't like each other that much due to their differences.

Lola: Big Mama, if you just give us the Oozesquitoes things will go smoothly!

Ke Sai Ai Hu: We can't do that. We need it to mutate the humans for the Battle Nexus.

Baron: I don't care about your Battle Nexus. I need it to eliminate the human threat! I will get each and every one on the surface! Get the Oozesquitoes, my pets!

But Huginn and Muginn gets attacked by Gus. Meanwhile, Big Mama, Ke Sai Ai Hu, Baron Draxum and Lola are fighting each other.

Arabella: So what's the difference between a Yokai and a mutant?

Takako: Yokai had lived for eons. Mutants are a new thing to us.

Arabella: Okay. Hey Silvy, can you get us outta here with your sharp claws?

Silvy nodded and starts ripping the web cocoons out of them.

Arabella: Good job. I'll give you some treats when we get home.

[LIGHTNING CRACKLE]

Baron: What?! It can't be...

Kaminari (Humanoid Wolf Form): It's been a long time hasn't it, Baron Draxum? Big Mama?

Leo: Another bad guy?!

Takako: No that's Kaminari.

Big Mama: Well well well. If it isn't the peace-loving Kaminari. It has been such a long time since we have last met each other.

Kaminari: Yes it has. But I'm not here to fight. I wanna chat about the human threat. Why can't you see that humans aren't as evil as you claim they are?

Baron: I have told you many times. They're a threat to the mutantkind! I will mutate each and every human on the surface!

Kaminari: But can the mutants live together with the humans? I believe we can have the two species together instead of just eliminating the one species.

Baron: The humans have brainwashed you!

Kaminari: Not true. I have told you if I see that the humans are as evil as you claim they are I would join you. But I didn't find anything that suggest humans are evil. There are humans who are good and innocent. And if you don't see it that way then I have no choice to eliminate you! (shoots lightning bolts)

Baron: (dodges) You are as powerful as ever. But that power won't stop me from achieving my goal. (charges at her)

Kaminari: Oh yeah? (jumps forward) You are insane. No point of getting it over your head.

Lola: (grabs jar) Got it! Let's head up to the roof, Mister Draxum!

Kaminari: I won't let- (gets stuck on a wall)

Big Mama: Can't let you escape.

Takako: Kami!

Baron: Poco, Lola, we're going.

Together: Right... (follows Baron Draxum)

Raichu: We gotta head to the roof!

Raph: Leo, make a portal to the roof!

Leo: That's something I could do. (summons portal)

But the others didn't make it to the portal in time before it closes.

Mikey: So what should we do?

Male Meowstic: Uh... Beat Big Mama?

Tsareena: You guys should leave! We'll handle them!

Ryuko: Alright. See you outside! (leaves with the others)

|Baron Draxum|

Baron: It's time to eliminate the human threat.

Raichu: Oh no you don't! Iron Tail!

Leo catches the jar of Oozesquitoes.

Lola: You're so annoying now!

Midnight Lycanroc: We won't let you release the Oozesquitoes!

Baron: You think you could stop me? I would like to see you try! (summons purple vines)

Raichu: Not this again! (dodges)

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't let him get the Oozesquitoes! Stone Edge!

But however, Baron grabs Leo by the mask tails while dangling him from the roof.

Baron: I may have created you. But I won't hesitate to destroy you.

Leo: Who created what now?

Raph: Let my brother go!

Leo: Not literally!

Lola: Aw~, brotherly loyalty. But those insects are important to us. What will you choose, big tough guy?

Leo: Just him the bugs! Give them the bugs!

Raph: I'm not gonna give them the bugs! I know these villains are bluffing and- (Baron Draxum drops him) Leo!

Leo: For my last breath, I told you so~~!

Baron makes Raph drop the jar before dropping him from the roof as well.

Midnight Lycanroc: Raph! (runs to the edge) You okay?! Raph~!

Raichu: (growling) You went... (starts glowing) too far... Dropping Leo and now Raph to their deaths. I will... (glows brighter) never forgive you! (transforms)

Lola: Whoa... That's an awesome form!

Poco: Mystic Evolution... I never thought a Pokemon would achieve that form... I always wanted to see that.

Midnight Lycanroc: Mystic Evolution?

|Inside|

Tsareena: Take this, you ugly spider! Energy Ball!

Big Mama: Ariados, use Sludge Bomb! Then use Giga Impact.

Ariados: Sludge Bomb! (destroys Energy Ball) Giga Impact!

Tsareena: (dodges) Nice try but you missed.

Male Meowstic: So have some of this! Psyshock!

Ariados: (jumps down)

Donnie: Emerald, use Energy Ball on Big Mama!

Male Meowstic: Okay, D. Energy Ball.

Big Mama: (grunts)

Donnie: That's what you get for giving me my first positive reinforcement from a parent-aged adult!

Tsareena: Donnie, calm down. You're being like a psychopath.

Big Mama: Metal Alice, attack the purple one. Big Mama will take on the orange.

Metal Alice: Roger! (charges) This is what you're gonna get for attacking Big Mama! (starts attacking Donnie)

Donnie: (blocks) Okay, you wanna take me on? Go right ahead. I dare you. (jumps back)

Metal Alice: Magearna, Aurora Beam.

Magearna: Aurora Beam...

Donnie: Oh no. (takes out Pokeball) Sputnik, come on out and use Light Screen!

Espeon: Espeon! Light Screen! Like to see you try that again.

Metal Alice: (growls) A wise guy eh? Well I know how to deal with wise guys like you. (charges)

Big Mama: Hold still! (spitting web balls at Mikey and Rena) I just want to web you.

Tsareena: We don't need any webbing. It's gross and very disgusting. So don't web at us from your mouth! Yuck!

Ariados: Sludge Bomb!

Tsareena: (dodges) Leaf Storm!

Ariados: Sticky Web! (traps the leaves) Shadow Sneak.

Tsareena: Huh? (screams in pain)

Ariados: And you are finished.

Big Mama: Good job, Ariados. I'll give you a special treat after this. Now I shall finish the rest. (shoots web ball)

Mikey: Rena!

But suddenly, Rena starts glowing brightly and dodges the web ball.

Big Mama: What? Impossible!

Mikey: Rena?

After the glow, her hips and head changes color from white to orange. The small, purple crown on her head goes on fire while the upper hip is surrounded by the fire. The now orange hip opens up to resemble a short-length skirt while the short ruff opens up with the back becoming pointed. The arms and legs changes color to light orange. The calyx begins to change color to orange which stops at the middle along with the three leaves does the same to resemble hair dye. The yellowish-green markings also changes color to honey-colored. Rena's left eye changes to apricot orange with a fiery aura coming out of it. Then a dark orange mark appears over her eyes to resemble Mikey's mask.

Tsareena: Have some of this, Big Mama! (shoots out fireballs)

Big Mama dodges it.

Tsareena: Whoa. How did I do that?

Donnie: Don't know but let's go! (presses button to summon hovercraft)

Mikey, Rena, and Emerald gets on the hovercraft and begins to fly off but Big Mama uses her web to catch Mikey by the foot.

Mikey: Hey, let go of my foot!

Kaminari: (breaks web) Big Mama, let him go!

Suddenly, Metal Alice grabs Big Mama and throws her inside the safe before closing it.

Kaminari: Huh?

Mikey: (screams)

Donnie catches him and rubs his head.

Male Meowstic: You're alright?

Mikey: I'm fine...

Kaminari: Metal Alice? Why did you do that?

Metal Alice: I was just doing an undercover mission, Kaminari. I had always believed in your physiology. Humans and mutants and Yokai living together in harmony had always been on my mind.

Kaminari: I see... So you're gonna join me?

Metal Alice: Absolutely!

Kaminari: Okay... I didn't see that coming but alright. Welcome to the team. (chuckles)

|Lemon and Nightmare|

Midnight Lycanroc: (panting heavily)

Raichu: (panting heavily)

Lola: Looks like you two are all tuckered out. (chuckles) Now we shall release them to New York! And next up: the world!

Baron opens the jar to release the Oozesquitoes to New York.

Raichu: We were... so close...

Lola: Now it's time to make you two disappear! (claps her hands twice to make them teleport above Raph and Leo)

Together: (screams)

[OOF]

Raichu: Ow... (changes back to normal)

Midnight Lycanroc: That hurts...

Leo: Lemon? Nightmare? How did you...? Uh nevermind.

Male Meowstic: Looks like we failed this mission.

Donnie: But at least I have this puppy. It's out of webs so~ partially failure? Yaay~...

Leo: Guys, you won't believe what I heard. Baron said he created us. Before I fell from the roof.

Male Meowstic: Whoa... You serious?

Raichu: Yeah we are! Me and Nightmare heard the whole thing! And Baron definitely said that he created you guys!

Mikey: Does that mean we're teenage-?

Donnie: Mutant-?!

Leo: Ninja-?

Raph: Sheepmen?

The others quietly left.

Cora: Seriously, Raph?

Raph: What did I say?

Flora: (chuckles)

|Baron's Place|

Lola: Those Turtles have been calling those things Oozesquitoes.

Huginn: I know right?! I do love the name!

Muginn: It has that roll of the tongue and-

Baron: Enough! We have more important things to do. Those turtles are gonna get in my way of my goals. And I will not hesitate to destroy anybody who stands in my way of conquering the surface world of New York. Not even them.


	13. The Longest Fight

Tsareena: It took us a week to make all of this food but it was worth it!

Mikey: Yeah! We have pizza rolls, pizza balls, pizza tops, pizza puffs, and of course, pizza~!

Donnie: And if today couldn't get any more perfect!

Announcer: Live from Tokyo! The Extreme Skateboarding Finals!

Male Meowstic: It's on, guys.

Midnight Lycanroc: All right!

Announcer: 3 hours of insane tricks. And the rumors are true. Sydney Allen will attempt the fourteen-forty on the mega ramp.

Donnie: Is that even possible?!

Mikey: No way!

Raph: She gotta be a mutant!

Leo: Hey. I bet I can do a fourteen-forty.

Donnie: I would say "No way. That's crazy talk. You can't do it." and skip right ahead to "cover the food."

Male Meowstic: And I'll say, "I'll record this and put it in my laptop for the epic fail compilation I'm putting up for my social media account."

Leo: Oh yeah!

Raichu: Go for it, Leon! I know you can do it!

However, he failed to do the fourteen-forty. Mikey and Raph starts laughing but it cuts short when the skateboard hits the box.

Raph: The WIFI! Oh no! Oh no! Donnie fix! Raph happy!

Donnie starts rambling before everyone except for Emerald starts freaking out.

Male Meowstic: Everyone calm down! I know you're all upset about this but I know a way to still watch the finals.

Midnight Lycanroc: And how are we gonna do that?!

Male Meowstic: (clears throat) You-know-who.

[SCREEN SHIFT]

Raichu: Splinter, you have to let us watch TV! Just this once!

Midnight Lycanroc: We'll do anything to watch TV!

Splinter: Anything? Hmmmm… That is more than something and just shy of everything.

Leafeon: Requests?

Mikey: Gourmet dinners!

Donnie: Nostril waxing.

Leo: Hey, Raph'll even carry you around 24/7.

Leafeon: Hm… Splinter?

Splinter: Well it is quite a generous offer. But I must decline.

Midnight Lycanroc: Oh come on!

Raichu: Why not?!

Splinter: Because we're in the age of commercials. And it would dishonor my ancestors if I missed even one of it. (changes channel to an ice tray commercial)

Leafeon: You heard him, boys… and girl. The answer is no. My apologies.

They left the living room.

Midnight Lycanroc: Nice plan, Emerald. Now what should we do?!

Leo: If I have to suggest, the router should be above the hazard zone.

Male Meowstic: Hold on! We still have one more solution. We should head to the department store.

Raichu: You mean Gilburt's department store?!

Midnight Lycanroc: The place where April worked last year?

Male Meowstic: Yup. We can use their Wi-Fi.

Raph: Great idea! That will be the plan!

Male Meowstic: By "the" plan, you mean your plan.

Raph: Exactly!

Male Meowstic: I knew that was coming. Jeez… Let's just head there, watch the Extreme Skateboarding Finals, and head back here with satisfaction.

Tsareena: Right!

|Meanwhile|

Andy: Woo! That was an awesome performance we did at that restaurant!

Quinn: Everyone loved us.

Violet: Of course they did.

James: But it was so tiresome to do it 10 times in a row!

Nathalie: You all did great. Including me. Now we should head back to the storage room to do more practicing for our next performance.

James: Or we could head there! (points to department store)

Andy: Gilbert's department store?! Are you sure we go inside?

Quinn: Would that be considered breaking and entering?

James: No worries! We're gonna be in there to relax for a bit! Not going to steal anything!

Natalie: He got a point. And besides, I always wanted to see inside a store when nobody's around. Let's head in.

Everyone: Okay!

|Turtles|

Donnie: We're now in Gilbert's Department Store after hours. Perfect plan, Raph and Emerald.

Male Meowstic: Thank you.

Raph: Not a problem!

Donnie: And since April had a job last year, we can get into the WIFI. (presses button) One.

Announcer: We'll be right back with Extreme Skateboarding Finals. Brought to you by ice trays.

Everyone: (cheers)

Mikey: I love watching this together, guys. (hugs Donnie)

Leo, Raph, and the Pokemon begin hugging as well. But then they sit in different tables. While the Pokemon explore the department store.

[LOUD NOISES]

Raph: What was that?

Leo: What was what, Raph?

Raph: I heard noises. We should investigate this.

Donnie: And miss this? No way.

Raph: But we should at least check it.

Donnie: Says the one who claims to be the leader.

Raph: (groans) Fine! I'll just check it out myself. (walks away)

|Pokemon|

Tsareena: I do love this bow! It really matches my eyes. Don't you think, Emerald?

Male Meowstic: Certainly. But as for me, I would love to have this sunhat. It looks marvelous on me!

[LOUD NOISES]

Midnight Lycanroc: What was that?!

Raichu: Just some loud noise. Why?

Midnight Lycanroc: We should check it out.

Raichu: Check it out?! You sure?! It's probably some wild animal got in here by accident!

Midnight Lycanroc: And what if it wasn't?

Raichu: Says the one who is the stronger then moi!

Midnight Lycanroc: Whatever! I'll just go investigate myself! (walks away)

|Lion Pact|

Natalie: Okay, guys. Let's test out our instruments before anything.

Everyone: Understood! (playing their instruments)

[LOUD NOISES]

Andy: Loud noises? Someone's here! We should investigate! (barks nonstop)

Natalie: That's weird. I thought we're the only ones in here. Andy, you and James go and investigate those noises. Call us if you find something suspicious.

Andy and James: Understood, your highness! (leaves)

Quinn: You sure they can handle this? You know how energetic a dog and a monkey can be.

Natalie: I can trust them. They can handle anything when they're together. Now we should wait for the call.

Quinn and Violet: Right.

|Andy and James|

Andy: (sniffing around)

James: Did you find anything?

Andy: Not yet. (ears perked up) Now I did! It's coming from upstairs! (runs upstairs)

James: Wait for me, you mutt! (heads upstairs)

Meanwhile, Raph continues looking at his phone on the way up when he accidentally bumps into a mannequin.

Foot Lieutenant: What was that?

Foot Brute: (eating) Some kind of sound. Like a mannequin or something.

Foot Lieutenant: Well someone has to check it out. And I believe you should do it.

Foot Brute: Me? Says the one who tells me what to do. I should be leading.

Foot Lieutenant: Just do it, you dunderhead!

Foot Brute: Fine… (eats churro) Oh mister security guard. I'm just a small child. Can you help me find my Sensei, I mean, my mommy-san? (looks around) Hm…

The Foot Brute passes Raph who is pretending to be one of the mannequins.

Foot Brute: It was just a mannequin! Nothing more then that.

Raph: Whew…

Midnight Lycanroc: He falled for it.

Raph: (shrieks a little) Nightmare, what are you doing here?

Midnight Lycanroc: To investigate that strange sound.

Andy: (whispers) And us too.

Raph and Nightmare shrieks a bit.

James: We're not the bad guys. So no worries.

Andy: But they sure are. (growling)

Raph: It seems they're gonna steal something from that jewelry store. We gotta tell the others.

Andy: I must agree!

Midnight Lycanroc: (shushes)

Andy: Sorry…

James: (grabs phone and starts calling) Nat, we have a problem.

Natalie: A problem? Found something suspicious?

Andy: Yeah we did. Meet us at the…

Raph: (snatches phone) Food court. (hangs up) There you go.

Andy: Don't ever do that again or I'll leave a huge bite mark on your arm. Got that?

Raph: Sorry about that. Now we should head to the food court where my bros are at.

Andy: Good idea. I'm getting hungry. Hope there's some good grub there!

James: Food later. Stopping crime now.

Andy: Jeez…

|Food Court|

Natalie: This must be the food court.

Quinn: But there's uh… uh…

Violet: Turtles. They must be mutant turtles, Natalie.

Natalie: Excuse me. Have you seen our friends Andy and James?

Leo: Huh? (whistles) Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Three beautiful girls standing in our presence. (shakes Natalie's hand) My name is Leonardo. Call me Leo. It's a pleasure meeting you in a place like this.

Natalie: Um… Thank you? Anyway, I'm Natalie and this is Quinn and Violet.

Leo: Beautiful names. Love it! So what brings you here?

Raph: Guys, we saw those flaming heads again!

Raichu: You mean the paper thieves from before?

Midnight Lycanroc: Yes that one! We gotta stop them!

Raichu: Can we do it after the finals?

Midnight Lycanroc: Crime never takes a break! And we're not taking a break either! Now get your shelly butts off the seats and stop those flaming heads!

[. . . . .]

Raph: I have a better idea. How about we watch the Extreme Skateboarding Finals AND stop the burglary at the same time? That way we won't miss it and we can stop them from taking that ring.

Mikey: That's cool!

Leo: Yeah, we can do it that way.

Male Meowstic: They're gonna mess this up. I can feel it.

Quinn: You want us to help you?

Raph: Of course! The more the merrier! Let's stop those burglaries!

Natalie: And fast!

As they headed to the Foot Clan's location, a figure quietly follows them.

Natalie: That must be them. Guys?

Andy: Right! It's transforming time!

They changed into their Mutant Forms.

Mikey: You're mutants?!

Natalie: Well~ we're like hybrids persay. But focus on this one.

Raph: Stop right there, you two! You're not going anywhere!

They then look at their phones for awhile before resuming to them.

Midnight Lycanroc: Now it's time to fight! And let me have this first attack!

Raichu: No way! Leave this to me! Thunderbolt~!

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Tomb!

Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute dodges the attacks.

Raichu: They dodged it!

Foot Lieutenant: Houndour, come on out!

Foot Brute: You too, Houndoom!

Houndour: Houndour!

Houndoom: Houndoom!

Donnie: A Houndour evolution line eh? Didn't see that coming.

Raph: Don't get intimidated, Don! We can handle this!

Natalie: Quinn, grab that claw with the ring on it. Make sure they don't take it back.

Quinn: Right. I'll be right back.

While they fight the Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant, Quinn was about to grab it when suddenly it got swiped.

Foot Lieutenant: Huh? Where is it?

?: Looking for this? (shows them the claw) I don't know what you're doing here but stealing from this store is forbidden! (flies down and kicks the Foot Lieutenant)

Leo: A mutant bat. Never saw that coming.

?: Name's Roxy. But no time to explain. (throws claw) Take it and make sure they don't grab it!

Raph: (catches it) Uh… Okay! Raph can do that!

Foot Lieutenant: Give that back to us! (creates Origami Ninjas)

Raichu: Not them again! (dodges)

Natalie: You know them before?

Donnie: Yes we have. They were stealing paper before. Now they want the ring.

Male Meowstic: We can't let them have it. Don't let them get it.

Tsareena: We know! Magical Leaf!

Male Meowstic: Just a reminder. Shadow Ball!

During the fight, Mikey looks at his phone.

Mikey: Can we have a timeout?! The Extreme Skateboarding Finals is coming back on! (dodges) Please?!

Tsareena: Mikey, watch out! Power Whip!

Mikey: Huh?!

However, he accidentally dropped his phone. Causing it to fall and break the screen.

Mikey: My phone! No~!

Roxy: (blocks and slashes) I don't tolerate criminals that dare steals from Gilbert's Department Store!

Raichu: Why is that?!

Roxy: I used to work here until I got turn into this. I usually sleep during the day. But at night, I stalk these stores. Making sure no criminal comes in. So when I saw you guys, I thought you were gonna steal something. So I keep a close eye on ya' until I saw that these two are the real criminals.

Raichu: Wow. That's pretty awesome. (jumps) And these Origami Ninjas are getting annoying! Time to charge up! And this is gonna be a big one!

Leo: Whoa! (dodges) That was a close one. I thought I was gonna-

Raichu: Thunderbolt~!

Leo gets struck by Lemon's Thunderbolt. Which causes him to be temporarily passed out and his phone got toasted.

Raichu: Leo?! (runs to him) Uh-oh. I guess I put a little too much thunder power to that attack. (sighs) He's gonna kill me when he comes out of his temporarily coma and when he finds out that his phone got toasted.

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!

Raph: (grunts) Nightmare, catch!

Midnight Lycanroc: (catches claw with ring on it) Got it! Now I'm wondering why would they want a ring for. But no time to be wondering! Raph, let me help you with this Foot Brute!

Raph: Wha?! No! Raph got this! You just handle those ninjas!

Midnight Lycanroc: Too late. Gonna help you instead. Rock Tomb!

Raph: (shrieks and dodges) Nightmare!

Midnight Lycanroc: I'm helping you out!

Raph: But I told you to…

Midnight Lycanroc: I got this! Rock Throw! (attacks Foot Brute) See?! And now, time to use Stone Edge!

[PHONE CRACK]

Raph: My phone!

Midnight Lycanroc: Whoops. Didn't mean to…

Raph: You broke my phone!

Male Meowstic: Shadow Ball!

Raph: And now Donnie's the only one left. Be careful!

Donnie: I know that! Don't worry about me. (blocks) Emerald, use Thunderbolt!

Male Meowstic: Thunderbolt! And Energy Ball!

Houndour: Protect! Now, Houndoom!

Houndoom: Flamethrower!

Male Meowstic: Light Screen! (grunts)

Tsareena: Let me help you, Emerald. (runs at Houndoom) Acrobatics combine with Aromatic Mist and Leaf Storm!

Houndoom: (grunts loudly in pain) That's it. Inferno!

Tsareena: (dodges) You shouldn't Play Rough with me, boy! (attacks Houndoom and Houndour) Don't you know it's rude to attack a lady?

Male Meowstic: Nice one, Rena. You knock them down.

Tsareena: Nobody messes with my brothers except for me. Now let's combine our attacks!

Male Meowstic: Right!

Foot Lieutenant: What are you doing, you idiots?! Houndour, Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!

Houndour and Houndoom: (stands up) Dark Pulse!

Male Meowstic: Psybeam!

Tsareena: Combine with Magical Leaf to create Magical Psybeam Leaf!

Houndour and Houndoom: (screams in pain)

Male Meowstic: That's what I'm talking about!

Tsareena: It should be enough to keep them down. A divine punishment for all thieves. (chuckles pridefully)

Male Meowstic: Let's not carry this away.

Tsareena: I know that, darling. You know I have high standards.

Male Meowstic: Right… Just focus on this.

Foot Brute: (charges at them) Give us the claw right now!

Natalie: We won't let you! (throws Foot Brute)

Violet: And here's your little buddy. (throws Foot Lieutenant) Donatello, duck!

Donnie: Huh? (ducks)

But his tablet got crushed.

The Turtles: Not the tablet!

Midnight Lycanroc: Now we'll never see Syndey Allen do the trick…

Raichu: (as Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant sneaks away) We failed big time.

Natalie: Guys, they're getting away! Turtles. You have to stop them.

Raph: But how can we? Our devices got destroyed.

Leo: And toasted…

Andy: This isn't about the stupid finals! Look, the problem is you were trying to handle two different things at the same time!

James: When not doing it properly, multitasking can be risky.

Natalie: You may not have your phones and tablets. But you can still be heroes by stopping those two. Not all heroes have to be perfect.

Roxy: (grabs skateboard) Use this skateboard for some extra boost! (throws skateboard at Leo)

Leo: (smirks) Lemon?

Raichu: If I help you you won't punish me for electrocuting you?

Leo: Yes.

Raichu: Then let's do this!

Leo: (riding skateboard) Cowabunga! Lemon, use Electroweb to make a trap!

Raichu: Okay! (jumps) Electroweb!

The Electroweb lands on the floor and the Foot Brute and Lieutenant steps on it.

Foot Lieutenant: We're in a trap!

Foot Brute: This isn't good.

Leo: Nice one! Now's my turn!

He jumps to grab the ring and was able to defeat them. As they fall, Leo lands and does a dab while everyone cheers.

Donnie: Now that's what I'm talking about!

Male Meowstic: Another night saved by the heroes. (takes picture)

Tsareena: That's right! We beat them! Woo!

Mikey: Now we can do the one thing we want to do!

The scene shifts to the Turtles and the others watching the Extreme Skateboarding Finals on the small TV.

Mikey: I love watching this with you guys.

But just as Syndey was going to perform her trick, the news came on with Carly Balmaceda.

Carly: This just in. A burglary had happen at Gilbert's Department Store.

They all screamed with Mikey screaming the most out of everyone.

|Foot Clan|

Foot Lieutenant: They may have the ring. But that wasn't what we were looking for. (looks at the claw)


	14. Hypno! Part Deux!

The episode begins with Carly talking to Noah Sheck before he made the whole middle school disappear.

Hypno-potamus: What?! Impossible! This wannabe magician thinks he can outshines me?! Well I can do something better than that.

April: Okay, April. You have fought mutants, went through mystic cities, and fight giant robots. This should be a piece of cake.

Ampharos: (sighs) Homecoming dance… The one time where everyone gets to relax for once…

April: And the place where I can't be embarrassed. But I don't know if I should do this. It could be so stressful especially for a certain someone.

Mayhem teleports her to the other direction and encourages her to do this.

April: You're right, Mayhem. I can handle this. But you should head home. I don't want people to think I'm a weirdo talking to my… pet.

Mayhem nodded and teleports away.

April: And Jewel, I'll put you in this Pokeball okay?

Ampharos: Say no more. I know what you're gonna say and okay. I'll have Bella take my place. (presses button to go inside his Pokeball) Good luck!

April: (switches Pokeball) Come on out, Bella!

Sylveon: Sylveon! I can't wait to go to homecoming! This is so exciting!

April: Right! Now remember, act casually. (as they walk around) Because there is one person I wanna impress. Taylor Martin, the coolest girl in school.

Sylveon: Right~... Her…

April: Though I wish my friends were here… Especially Hillary! But no, they're all busy with something or they got sick with the cold or a fever… (sighs) It's just myself on this one.

Sylveon: Not everyone. (uses string to point to Dale)

Dale: April! (runs to her)

April: (to herself) Oh no… Not Dale. (to Dale) Hey Dale. What's up?

Dale: Nothing much. So glad you decided to come here.

April: Yeah~ so I should probably head inside. Taylor Martin invited me to the homecoming dance in the first place after all.

Dale: What a coincidence! I also got invited by Taylor as well.

Sylveon: Say what now?

Nidorino: Taylor had invited us here as well.

April: Really? I thought I was the only one invited…

Sylveon: Maybe she wants to invite certain people. I'm not sure honestly but we should be heading inside now. Right?

April: Right. Let's head inside.

The two went inside to see the other students on their phones. The middle was a long table with students sitting side by side, looking at their phones.

Taylor: April, Dale, welcome. So glad you're here. Please sit down. We're playing this new game call Hippo Crush.

Students: So fun…

Taylor: Have you downloaded it yet? We can't be BFFs if you don't have the game downloaded.

Dale: Got it! (shows April Hippo Crush)

April: I was gonna do that.

But when she was gonna download Hippo Crush, a message appear. It was a head of Donnie saying "Donnie says nonono" while he waves his finger from side to side.

April: What the…? Um, can you give me a sec? (walks out and calls Donnie)

Donnie: You're consolden with Donatello.

April: What's the Donnie Blocker?!

Donnie: I had installed it so your phone won't get hacked or download apps with malware 'cause I know your phone can be-

April: The only thing Donnie is doing is preventing April from being cool! (hangs up just as Mayhem appears) Mayhem, I told you to go. Cool kids don't bring pets to school. Do you really want everyone to mock me?

Then suddenly, everyone comes out and headed to the right.

April: Huh?! Is the dance over already?! Dale, what's going on? Where is everyone going?

Dale: Have you got the game? We can play it together.

April: Not yet. Someone had put a-

Taylor: April, did you download the game?

April: Uh yeah I did.

Taylor: Can I see it?

April: Well… (throws phone) Oh no, my phone. But the game is so~ much fun! (follows Taylor)

Seeing that something's wrong, Mayhem heads to the Lair in which Leo and Raph are watching the same video from the beginning of the episode.

Raichu: How did he do that?!

Leo: It's so incredible! What's his secret?!

Raph: I wanna know too! It's amazing! But what happened to the sandwiches?! The tater tots?! The pizza?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Is that what you're worrying about?

Mayhem appears.

Raichu: Hey Mayhem! What's the matter?

Mayhem tries to explain the situation.

Midnight Lycanroc: Do any of you know what he's saying?

Raichu: Hm… It seems he's telling us that someone is in trouble. Is it us? Or is it Noah Sheck?

Raph: Are you from the future?!

Annoyed, Mayhem teleports them to April's school.

Meanwhile…  
Auditorium…

Hypno-potamus: Behold! The greatest magician ever! And the creator of Hippo Crush! (appears) Hypno-potamus!

Sylveon: A mutant hippo?

The other students chants "Hypno is great" in unison.

Hypno-potamus: This Noah Sheck made a middle school disappear. How original. But I can do it better. I'm gonna make a high school disappear. Let me show you an example of how I'm gonna do that. Take this random kid who will be my first test subject. Please take a good look at him and feast your eyes on my act.

April attempts to use the door to leave.

Hypno-potamus: Hold on. Something isn't right about this. [LIGHT SHINES ON APRIL] And where do you think you're going, missy?

April: (zombie-like voice) To serve you of course. (normal voice) Who am I kidding? This is whack. (leaves)

Hypno-potamus: Get her~!

Raph and Leo…

Midnight Lycanroc: (groans)

Raph: I hate poofing…

Leo: We must be in April's school.

Raichu: Which means April's in danger! We gotta save her!

Midnight Lycanroc: Agree! But first, we gotta be in disguise for this one.

After a high-five, Raph and Nightmare are in a red football uniform. Leo and Lemon are in a blue basketball uniform and Mayhem is in a cheerleading uniform.

Raph: Here's the plan. We'll split up and find April. And then-

Leo: Oh~ he's so cute! Raph, take a picture, take a picture.  
Raph: Aw~, he is cute.

April…

Sylveon: You sure I can't attack them? I promise I'll only use Fairy Wind.

April: No! (moves table to door) I don't want anyone to get hurt. Even if they are under hypnosis! So the best thing we can do is to just run and hide. (hides)

Taylor came to the door and kicks it open.

Taylor: April… This is your BFF Taylor… I just wanna hang. (turns figure to reveal a skeleton with two rocks on its head) What? (turns to see April and Bella close the door) Get her!

The three begin to chase them.

Leo: Is that April being chased by Taylor?

Raichu: Not the time, Leo! We gotta get to her!

Midnight Lycanroc: By using that hippo float over there!

Raph: I always wanted to drive one of those. Now's my chance to do so.

Raichu: In style of course!

April…

April: (panting) This is getting tiresome. We need to hide somewhere.

Sylveon: Like the lockers?

April: Good idea!

They go around the corner and hide inside a locker. Being able to escaped from Taylor and the two boys that were with her.

Sylveon: (opens locker) That was a close one.

A magician's hat falls off of the locker. Inside was an hourglass.

April: What does this do?

The hourglass started to glow and April and Bella escaped before the lockers were sucked inside it.

Sylveon: The lockers got sucked in!

April: He's gonna make the whole school disappeared… permanently!

Sylveon: Is he crazy enough to do this?!

April: Apparently he is! (turns around) Oh no!

Taylor: Get her…

The two starts running from them but soon got surrounded with the hypnotized students who are chanting "Hypno is great." in unison.

Dale: Join us, play the game, be cool, (whispers) I love you.

April: Dale, you're so hypnotized. You would say anything.

But before April gets hypnotized as well, Mayhem came and teleports her and Bella out of there.

April: Mayhem, you came back! I'm so sorry I- (turns to see they were outside of the circle) Oh right. We should get going. (starts running)

Sylveon: April, can I do it now?!

April: No! We can't hurt anyone!

Sylveon: But they won't remember! So what's the point if I don't get to use Fairy Wind?!

April: I can't risk anyone getting hurt! Even if they're hypnotized and won't remember all of this, I don't want them to get hurt because of me nor Hypno-potamus!

But they got cornered again.

Sylveon: Mayhem, can you poof us out of here?

He tries but fails to do.

April: Oh~ look at you. You must be out of poof juice.

Sylveon: Any other ideas, April?!

April: Now worries. They'll listen to me. I know they will. I'm April O'Neil~! (awkward talking from the students) We're in trouble.

[CRASH]

Sylveon: A hippo float?!

Leo: Tally-ho! (after crashing) Is this AP Bio?!

[BLINKING TWICE]

Raph drives to April.

Raichu: Hey girls! Need a lift?!

April: Drive! (sits down and drives off) Thanks for saving me.

Raichu: No probbles! We never leave you hanging, Apes! So what's the scoop?

Sylveon: Hypno-potamus is gonna make the school disappear!

Leo: Another school disappearance act?! Sweet!

April: Not sweet! (Raph stops the cart) He's gonna make it disappear permanently! And he has hats all over the school! Me and Mayhem can handle it while you and Raph take care of that hippo and save my friends! (pause) Acquaintances. Just save the school! (drives off)

The four heads inside the auditorium where Hypno-potamus is playing cards.

Hypno-potamus: Finally you're back. I was… Oh it's you idiots

Raph: Hypno! Welcome to another edition of Raph-to-pieces theater! Tonight's episode: Punches!

Leo: But first, how do you make a school disappear? Wait, wait, don't tell me.

Raichu: Please tell us!

Hypno-potamus: A good magician never tells his plans. But a good villain always does. I'm really torn about this, guys. But rings!

April…

Sylveon: Can we really get every hat in this school?!

April: We have to try! No matter what, I won't let this happen!

?: Stop right there!

April: Huh? (stops cart) Oh no. Please don't tell me you're one of them right?

Bonvento: Not at all. We didn't get to download Hippo Crush. Seems like you need our help.

April: Bonvento? Robert? Amparo? You're gonna help me?

Robert: That's right. Sorry about this but we were well aware about this.

Amparo: And seeing how everyone is acting weird, we didn't download Hippo Crush at all. We just pretend we were one of them.

April: I see… Nice! Now help me out by getting those hats before they start activating themselves!

Trio: Right! (starts running)

April: So glad I can get some allies to help me out. This is gonna be a lot easier. But I hope Leo and Raph are doing okay.

Raph and Leo…

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Tomb!

Raichu: Iron Tail!

Hypno-potamus: (dodges) Nice try but you missed!

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't you have a Pokemon with you?!

Raichu: It would be a lot fairer!

Hypno-potamus: Why yes I do! But I only use him for a final act! But if you insist I summon him, then I'll summon him! (whistles)

[GROUND SHAKING]

Everyone: (screaming)  
April: (screams) What the…?!

The shakes causes everyone to drop their phones. Crushing it and having everyone returns to normal.

Taylor: Huh? What happened?!

Dale: And why is the ground shaking?!

Hypno-potamus: Behold! My greatest act! The Heavyweight Pokemon himself!

Hippowdon: Hippowdon!

Hypno-potamus poof himself on top of Hippowdon's head.

Hypno-potamus: I'll just destroy this school instead! (laughing maniacally) And as for those hats… (snaps his fingers to make the magician hats disappear) I won't be needing them anymore.

April: This is just great! Everyone, head inside! Me and Bella will handle this!

Hypno-potamus: I would love to see this but I must get going. Hippowdon, please destroy this foolish girl. I bid you farewell and good luck. (disappears) You're gonna need it…

Raph: April, leave this one to us!

April: No, I got this! You make sure everyone's safe inside! Make sure they don't go outside until this is all over! It's time I'll be a hero! A somebody!

Raph and Leo nods and heads inside to guard the door inside.

Raph: Not to worry, everyone! April can handle this!

Leo: So please calm down and everything will be (everyone looking out of the window) alright… They're so easy to entertained.

Raichu: Right.

April: Alright, Bella. Use Moonblast!

Sylveon: Moonblast!

Hippowdon: Bite! (eats Moonblast) This is nothing.  
April: What?!

Sylveon: He ate my Moonblast!

Hippowdon: Now's my turn. Stone Edge!

April: Watch out! (dodges) Use Shadow Ball!

Sylveon: Shadow Ball!

Hippowdon: Bite! (eats Shadow Ball) And now it's time for some Hyper Beam!

Sylveon: Hyper Beam!

[BOOM]

Hippowdon: You're strong. But not strong enough to defeat me. Sandstorm!

April and Sylveon: (grunts)

Sylveon: Such a powerful Sandstorm!

April: But we won't give up! Bella, use Giga Impact!

Sylveon: Giga… Huh? (screams)

April: Bella! (catches her) This Sandstorm is too strong…

Sylveon: I know… I can't use Giga Impact in this condition! Now what should we do?!

Taylor: April is such an idiot. Trying to take on a Hippowdon when she clearly doesn't have the advantage here!

Leo: April's gonna defeat him.

Amparo: And how are you sure she would?

Raph: Because we trust her. We know April for years and we know how stubborn she can be.

Leo: So once she has something on her mind, there's no way of talking it out with her. So we let her do what she does best.

Dale: But she's having some trouble. Let me out so I can help her.

Taylor: What?! Are you some kind of idiot?! You're gonna risk your life for her?! But if you want to perish in a Sandstorm then go right ahead! I don't care what happens to you! (walks away)

Bonvento: Taylor, don't move another step!

Taylor: Why not?! (turns around) I can do whatever I want because I'm the coolest girl in school! Everyone knows that! O'Neil is such a loser! I don't care what happens to her! She's the one who had to start all of this and worst of all, look at the float! It's completely ruined!

Leo: I can tell you do care about April. You wanna go out and help her?

Taylor: No way! I'm not gonna ruin my looks just to help her out!

Leo: I see. But I must tell you this. April's risking her life out there to save this school. To save everyone here. Including you. Anyone can be a hero if they believe in themselves. Trying to see denial to get you out of trouble isn't working. I know you wanna help out but you can't because you don't believe in your abilities.

Taylor: (looks down) How did you tell all of that?

Leo: It was written all over your face.

Raichu: And like Leo says, you can be a hero if you believe in yourself! So you wanna help April out or what?!

Dale: Well for me, of course I'll help her out.

Taylor: Well… (look at Leo) Alright then. I'll go and be a hero.

Raph: (opens door) Please hurry!

Taylor and Dale rushes out of the door and Raph closes it quickly.

Raph: And this is why I'll never visit the desert.

April…

Sylveon: (screams in pain) April, I can't do this… He's too strong… No matter how many times I attack, he does it better…

April: Bella, you can't give up yet. Everyone is counting on us. I'm not gonna let Hippowdon destroy the school. (picks her up)

Hippowdon: You sure say funny words. But this is over! Take this! Stone Edge!

April holds Bella tight, getting ready to be attacked.

Taylor: Sakura, use Ice Punch!

Shiny Lopunny: Ice Punch! (freezes Stone Edge) And Sky Uppercut! (smashes Stone Edge)

Dale: You okay, April?

April: Dale? Taylor? What are you doing here? You should be inside with Raph and Leo.

Dale: And let you get hurt? We couldn't handle it.

Taylor: O'Neil, you may have destroy my float but I'm gonna help you out! So stand up before I make you stand up!

April: (stands up) Right!

Sylveon: (thinking) I can't believe this… They're gonna help us out? So unexpecting. But it shows that people can help each other out. Even in dire situations. (starts glowing)

April: Huh? Bella?

Bella jumps off of April's grasps and after the glow, the strings gains a yellow line below the pink line. Her tail gains a yellow and green lines in which the green line ends at the middle of her tail. The bows also gains yellow and green lines as well. Than, butterfly prints of pink, blue, and yellow covers the both sides of her body. Bella gains sparkly yellow butterfly wings, lemon yellow eyeshadow, and a thin green lipstick. Her left eye changes to goldenrod yellow underneath the light blue and her right eye changes to dark green underneath the light blue.

Dale: Awesome!

April: Cool! I don't know what this is but now we should be strong enough to take Hippowdon down! Dale, Taylor, you ready for a beatdown of a lifetime?!

Dale: Ready!

Taylor: Ready!

April: We should attack at the same time! So hope this works! Bella, use Moonblast!

Taylor: Sakura, use Ice Beam!

Dale: Rino, use Poison Sting!

Shiny Lopunny: Ice Beam!

Nidorino: Poison Sting!

Sylveon: Moon~blast!

With one hit, Hippowdon fainted. Mayhem then teleports him to Hypno-potamus' location to drop him off. Then teleports back to April's arms.

Taylor: Okay, we won. But that doesn't mean they ruin the homecoming dance. (points to the broken cart) You and your ugly cat ruin my float, O'Neil! (walks away)

April: (hugs Mayhem) It was totally worth it in the end.

Dale: So uh… If you don't have a date for the next shindig…

April: Not now, Dale. And no.


	15. The Gumbus

The episode begins with Mikey, Sparky, and Squeaks watching a video on Donnie's tablet under a pillow fort.

Boy: It's the Gumbus!

Trio: (screams and shivering in fear under blanket)

Leo: (picks up tablet) Whatcha' watching, Miguel?

Mikey: (emerges from the falling pillow fort) Omigosh! Omigosh! We were watching our favorite can-stacking channel!

Ashley: Can-stacking?

Ferdinand: Weird…

April: But okay…

Jolteon: Yeah! Stockboii is our favorite can-stacker! We were watching his videos and…

Dedenne: You should probably check it out for yourselves! (presses play)

Stockboii: Okay. I had finish with the greatest masterpiece. Where no other stockboy can ever do. The Liberty Stack! (hears a noise) What was that? Is anybody there?

But suddenly, he got dragged by chains.

Stockboii: It's the Gumbus~! (video cuts short) Don't forget to subscribe and donate!

April: Whoa! What's a Gumbus?

Mikey: It's a ghost (hugs April) that haunts the Stock 'n Shop!

Dedenne: It's super scary!

Jolteon: And terrifying!

Raichu: That sounds ridiculous! There's no such things as ghosts!

Scylla: Ghosts do exists, Lemon. It's just you haven't had a paranormal experience.

Leo: Paranormal experience? Come on. Ghosts only exists through ghost stories. Just imaginative.

Scylla: I see. So you're one of the skeptics eh.

Mikey: But how could you say it doesn't exists when there's a thing about us?! The Gumbus is real!

Ferdinand: This is a huge scoop for the school's newspaper!

Ashley: Let's settle this debate by going in the Stock 'n Shop and tamper with the unknown. (laughs evilly)

Ferdinand: Great idea! This is gonna be in the front page! Headline: "The Gumbus Frenzy; Ghost haunts supermarket!" Everyone will be reading it for sure!

Dedenne: I don't know about that.

Mikey: We'll just stay right here and rebuild our pillow fort.

Leo: (grabs Mikey's wrist) Don't be scared, Miguel. I'm gonna show you that ghosts such as "the Gumbus" doesn't exist.

Scylla: We'll see about that, Leon. 'cause once you experience the paranormal, you'll become a believer within seconds.

Leo: Whatever you say, Pumpkin.

|Stock 'n Shop|

The six falls down from the vault and into a dog pile. A vacuum with a flashlight attached to it falls on Leo's head.

Leo: What's with the vacuum?

Mikey: To suck the ghost right in!

Dedenne: It was the best thing we can come up with!

Raichu: Right~... Because ghosts can't get through a vacuum cleaner…

Dedenne: It'll work! You'll see!

Raichu: Uh huh.

Ashley: This is so cool! We're inside a supermarket at night! Dark, cold, mysterious. Anything can pop up out of nowhere.

Mikey shrieks and turns to see a train.

Leo: See? It was just a train.

Ferdinand: Nothing strange there. But let's keep a close eye for the Gumbus. It could appear anywhere.

Scylla: Or could possess anyone.

Mikey: Possess?! (steps back) I don't wanna be possess by the Gumbus! (turns and shrieks) I don't like this. (turns and shrieks) The Gumbus! (turns on vacuum) It's the Gumbus!

Leo: (muffling) Mikey! Mikey, stop! (pulls it out) It's me, Leo.

Mikey: Oh. Sorry. I thought you were the Gumbus.

Raichu: He wasn't the Gumbus, you idiot!

Ashley: Maybe we should split up and look for it.

Mikey: I don't wanna split up! He could get any of us that way!

Leo: (sighs) For the last time, there's no such thing as the Gumbus.

Suddenly, a mop appear on Leo's head.

Mikey: (screams) It's the Gumbus and it's possessing a mop!

Ashley: Hold on! (grabs mop) It's not the Gumbus. Just a regular mop that is being hold by… (April flashes light) him!

Leo: You?!

Stockboii: Sorry! I thought you were the Gumbus! Wait, are you turtles?

Mikey: We don't do labels. But we're big fans of your channel!

Stockboii: Cool. I'm always glad to see my fans. In any form.

Ashley: But wait a minute. How did you escape from the Gumbus? We saw you being dragged by chains in that video you made.

Scylla: And what is the Gumbus specifically?

Baxter: I was gonna get to that. (takes out phone) Let's go back to many years ago. 1987. (Mikey gasps) I'll spare you the gory details. The greatest stockboy the store's ever seen, Jeremiah Gumbus, got crushed by the chains of the meat processing plant.

Dedenne: What happened about sparing the gory details?!

Baxter: Chain and soul combine. And now, as the chain-laying Gumbus, he haunts the aisles of the store. Legend has it the only way to defeat the Gumbus from his eternal torment is… Huh? (gets grabbed by chains) It's the Gumbus~!

Ferdinand: Whoa! (takes a picture)

Ashley: Finally, some excitement! After him!

Stockboii: (screams echoes)

April: He went straight!

Mikey: But he's gone!

Raichu: No he isn't! He must hiding behind the stack of cans! (swipes cans to make them fall) See?! (turns two times) What?!

Leo: No way. This can't be. No~... This can't be right. There has to be a logical explanation for this.

Ferdinand: Guess not. (takes picture) This is getting more and more interesting by the minute! (hears footsteps) What was that?

April: Anybody there?

The light flashes down on a turkey.

Leo: A turkey?

Rockruff: Careful, Leo! It could be some kind of trap!

Leo slowly reaches to the turkey. The turkey suddenly sprung up.

Stockboii: I'm alive!

Leo and Raichu: (screams loudly) A talking turkey!

Stockboii: Guys, it's me. Stockboii.

Scylla: It seems the Gumbus put his soul in this turkey.

Ashley: Poor kid… He's gonna be a turkey for the rest of his life!

Ferdinand: I gotta take a picture of this! (takes picture)

Leo: This can't be happening.

Scylla: Now have you become a believer?

Leo: There has to be a logical explanation for it. There has to.

Scylla: Ghosts don't need logic. They can do anything that would break the logic barrier. So anyway, we should probably look for it now. Always make sure to stay close together and keep a sharp eye of it.

Everyone: Right! (walks away)

Stockboii: Hold on! Before you go, I need to tell you this! The only way to defeat the Gumbus is to make the liberty stock!

Ashley: Liberty stock. Got it. No worries, little dude. We heroes are here to save the day.

Rockruff: Just stay here while we do the rest!

Stockboii: I'll do just that! Good luck and be careful!

As they walk around…

Ashley: To be honest, this place gives me the creeps.

Ferdinand: But the kind of creeps that will make front page news!

Scylla: Let's not talk about the school newspaper. We have more important things to do.

Ferdinand: I know that! No worries! I'm just so excited!

Ashley: We know that, Ferd.

April: (makes everyone stop walking) Whoa!

Raichu: Wh-Wh-Who throw a br-br-br-breadstick?

Dedenne: I bet it's the Gumbus! He's here to kill us all!

Rockruff: Panicking isn't helping!

Suddenly, the food starts moving and floating.

Raichu: (screams loudly) The food's coming to life!

Scylla: We need to make that liberty stock.

Ashley: Me and Mikey got this! Just protect us as much as you can!

Ferdinand: We'll try to.

While they fight off the products, Ashley and Mikey puts together the liberty stack.

Mikey: This is exactly what the real Michelangelo went through when he created stuff! And we're basically the same level of artist!

Ashley: (puts flashlight on the hand can stack) And we're done!

Ferdinand: That was crazy… My head is spinning…

April: You did it! You appease the Gumbus!

Raichu: Finally… Now can we go home?

Rockruff: Not yet! We still have a Gumbus to capture!

Raichu: Oh no. I'm not gonna do this! (grabs Pokeball) See ya! (presses button to go inside Pokeball)

Leo: Lemon, don't be a coward and come out of there! Oh well. I guess I should use my other Pokemon. (switches Pokeball) Come on out, Onyx!

Grumpig: Grumpig! So we're at a supermarket eh?! (sniffs) Smells delicious in here!

Leo: You can eat when we get back to the Lair. For now, we have a Gumbus to capture and Lemon was too chicken to do it with us. So you're our best hope.

Grumpig: As long as food is involved I'll do it! I'll be much more confident then Lemon claims to be! (chuckles) So where is this Gumbus?

Ashley: Not sure but maybe he's right under our noses or something like that.

However, the flashlight turns off due to battery loss and suddenly, it becomes darker.

Ferdinand: This isn't good. (takes picture)

Scylla: But maybe you should turn around.

Ashley: What's wrong? You look as if you saw a ghost or something.

Leo: Ac-Ac-Ac-Actually, we are…

Ash and Mikey turns to see the Gumbus.

Everyone: (screams) The Gumbus!

Dedenne: I hate being here! I wanna go home!

Grumpig: Stop being a crybaby and attack that thing! Icy Wind!

Dedenne: I don't want to! I'm too scared to become Pokemon food!

Grumpig: (groans) What a scaredy-cat.

Rockruff: Take this! Stone Edge!

The Gumbus dodges it.

Rockruff: He's really fast…

Ferdinand: We just have to keep running until we lose sight of him!

Leo: How long is this aisle anyways?!

Ashley: Don't know! Don't care! We just have to keep running!

The Gumbus moves two shelves together to barricade them.

Scylla: Looks like this is the job for my (takes out mask) Mystic Mask! Change into Ghost Mask! (puts mask on and transforms) Hold on, everyone! This is gonna be a bit bumpy!

With a touch of her fingers, she turns everyone invisible in order to go through the shelves.

Scylla: There we go. (takes off mask to return to normal)

Ashley: (laughing) Again!

Ferdinand: Not again… I don't wanna do it again…

Leo and Mikey are hugging each other while shivering in fear.

April: You know how it works in movies. As long as we stick together, we'll be okay.

Ashley: Yeah. So you have nothing to worry about.

Scylla: So Leo, now have you become a believer?

Leo: Yes! I have become a believer of ghosts! Ghosts do exists! I'm sorry I ever doubt you! Please forgive me! Pretty please?!

Scylla: I do. No worries.

But the shelf that they were standing behind them shifts to the Gumbus.

Ferdinand: Awesome! (takes picture)

Leo: Let's run for it! (grabs Mikey and starts running)

Ferdinand: Looks like it's just us boys! But not to worry! I'll bring out someone to help us out! I choose you, Bayleef!

Bayleef: Bay!

Ferdinand: Bayleef, use Leaf Storm!

Bayleef: Leaf Storm!

The Gumbus uses his chains to destroy Leaf Storm.

Ferdinand: Now we're in trouble.

|Meanwhile|

Ashley: Stupid Gumbus. Turning the shelf to get Mikey, Leo, and Ferd.

Scylla: We gotta get to them!

April: But we need to gear up!

Ashley: Well there is some meat over there. Bet you can make a bow and arrow out of food.

April: You're on! I can make it within seconds!

Ashley: Like to see you try.

April: You'll see, Ash. I can do all of this within seconds. (walks away)

Scylla: And we better hurry before the Gumbus turn them into food.

Ashley: Hilarious yet disturbing at the same time.

?: But mostly disturbing.

Ashley: Huh?

Scylla: Did someone talked?

?: Behind you.

They turn around.

?: Sorry if I startled you. My name is Ethan and I'm a photographer. Very pleased to meet you.

Ashley: Ethan? Wait, how did you get in here?

Ethan: I have my ways.

?: Which would be me, Pala.

Scylla: Pala?

Pala: That is correct. Pala is a blue elf. Please to meet humans around here.

Ashley: Uh right…

|Leo|

Ferdinand: So any ideas as to how to defeat the Gumbus before our souls get taken?

Dedenne: I have one! Mikey, the vacuum!

Mikey: Oh right! I almost forgot! (grabs vacuum and points it to the Gumbus) Have some of this, Gumbus! (turns on vacuum)

Grumpig: You got him! Now suck him up!

Mikey: Right, Onyx!

However, the cloth got sucked in and it was reveal to be a robot hanging on a string.

Ferdinand: Wha?! (takes picture)

Leo: I knew it! I knew it wasn't a ghost! I was right! I was right! I was right!

Mikey: (as Leo continues chanting "I was right!") Ah man. I was scared of something that doesn't exists.

Dedenne: What?! We were afraid of a stupid robot the whole time?! (growling)

Bayleef: This is an outrage!

The robot then begins to attack them.

Leo: Grab what's near you!

Ferdinand: Already have my camera! I just have to change the setting to the color blue so it can be frozen.

Leo and Mikey grab some meat but it soon cut in half.

Ferdinand: Say cheese, Mr. Robot!

But before Ferd could snap the picture, a sausage hits the robot's head.

April: April~ O'Neil! I wish you were some kind of ghost!

Ashley: It's gonna attack.

April: Not for long. Salami~! (shoots salami to the string which causes the robot to fall)

Sylveon: Nice shot! I'll give that 10 out of 10 for perfect accuracy.

Ethan: Me too. That was a wonderful shot, April O'Neil.

Mikey: So glad to see you guys!

Ferdinand: Thanks for saving us!

April: Not a problem.

Stockboii comes out of the robot's chest.

Mikey: You?!

Dedenne: You were behind this the whole time?!

Leo: (grabs phone) And you were recording us?!

Ashley: What's the meaning of this?

Scylla: You better have a good explanation for this.

Stockboii: I was doing this for my channel. To teach cheapskates like you who watch my videos but don't subscribe and donate.

April: So you were doing all of this for money?

Scylla: That's messed up!

Ferdinand: It has become even more juicier. (takes picture)

Stockboii: Look, this is my parent's store. And they don't pay me at all. But there are big bucks in hoaxes.

Ashley: Taking advantage of people's emotions to gain money is not right. I have a little sister and she would never do anything THIS stupid! Now we're gonna take this phone along with all the video you have recorded.

Stockboii: What?! You can't do that! You'll rue the day you crossed with the boy genius, Baxter Stockboy!

April: Hold on. Your last name is Stockboy and you're a stockboy?

[LAUGHING]

Baxter: Stop laughing! It isn't funny! I'll show you what I can do! (pulls lever)

But before he could fight them, his parents comes in.

Mrs. Stockboy: Baxter, there you are! I thought you'd be home an hour ago!

Baxter: Ah man! It's my parents!

Leo: Well that's your problem. Upload a video of you grounded after this. (went up the vent)

Mrs. Stockboy: Look at this place! It's all a mess! And why does a turkey have a selfie stick?!


	16. Mrs Cuddles

The episode opens with the Turtles, Splinter, and April in the living room about to watch a TV cable program since April was hired to be an actress.

Midnight Lycanroc: Congratulations on your job, April!

Raph: I'm so happy I can punch a rainbow!

April: Thanks, Raph and Nightmare. Really appreciate it.

Splinter: (groans) This is ridiculous. The new program runs over my favorite show…

Leafeon: Calm down, Splinter. This will be just a quick one. After all, we're just gonna see April perform.

Glaceon: Agree.

Leo: Hey Raph, you wanna sit in front of the screen?

Raph: Love to. Thanks, Leo.

Leo: No probbles, bro.

As the show starts, he is presented to Mrs. Cuddles, much to Raph's fearful disappointment and the others' amusement.

Raph: You know I can't watch this, guys!

April: Is my acting really that bad?

Raph: No, it was great! But… (screams and slams into a wall)

Splinter: (laughs) Raph's fear-flops always makes me laugh! (laughs)

Leafeon: (chuckles) It is very entertaining.

Midnight Lycanroc: Cut it out, guys! You're being mean to Raph!

Raph: And I ain't afraid of Mrs. Cuddles.

Something taps his shoulder which causes him to slam into another wall.

Hillary: Sorry about that, Raphael. You were in my way. Are you okay?

Raph: I'm… okay… No worries…

Hillary: That's good. I came here with a special guest.

April: A special guest? Who?

Hillary: (whistles) Bluebell, you can come out now.

[WHOOSH]

Leo: What was that?

The bat transforms as it lands.

Hillary: Guys, this is Bluebell. She's half-human, half-vampire. And I'm babysitting her while her parents are out. Don't worry. She doesn't drink blood like vampires do.

Bluebell: It's a pleasure meeting all of you! Larie told me all about you guys! I'm so happy I get to meet you all!

Leo and Mikey: Aw~! She's so cute!

Hillary: Yes she is. (chuckles) So what's going on that made Raph jumped like that?

Donnie: (points to TV screen)

Hillary: Oh~ Mrs. Cuddles. Now I understand. Raph got afraid of her right?

Splinter: And it was hilarious!

Raph: No it wasn't! I wasn't afraid! I was… thinking about something else! Something that I have to remember now!

April: Well tough guy, how about you head to the kitchen for a sandwich? Just to keep your mind clear of Mrs. Cuddles.

Raph: Like I say, I don't have a fear! Okay?! I'll ahead and make a sandwich! Nightmare, come with me.

Midnight Lycanroc: Understood, "fearless" leader. (heads to the kitchen) Don't let them get through you. They're just trying to make you scared.

Raph: (as he makes a sandwich) I know they are. And they're gonna learn not to scare the leader. The leader is fearless!

Midnight Lycanroc: Leaders can have a fear, Raph. And yours…

Raph: Don't say it. I'm not afraid of Mrs. Cuddles and that's that. (opens cabinet and screams) It's Mrs. Cuddles!

Everyone: (laughing)

April: We got you good, Raph!

Midnight Lycanroc: What?! How did Mrs. Cuddles get in here?!

April: Well I brought her with me from work.

Midnight Lycanroc: So you can just prank us?!

Tsareena: Pretty much, dear.

Raph: And just you know, these are tears of laughter. (sniffs) You guys got me good. (laughs weakly) Really good. Didn't see that coming.

Raichu: Yeah we did! We'll just leave you two alone with her.

Raph: Huh?! No! Don't leave me with Mrs. Cuddles! (sighs) Raph, there's nothing to be afraid of her. Especially her big eyes and her long ears… and her buck teeth and… (screams) I can't take it anymore.

Midnight Lycanroc: Let's just make the sandwich and leave here.

Raph: Agree. I don't wanna stay here longer than I have too.

As Raph tries to hide the fact that he was scared, he notices the puppet has disappeared and took his sandwich.

Midnight Lycanroc: What the?! Where did Mrs. Cuddles go?!

Raph: It's not like she got up and walk away!

As Raph takes a bite of his sandwich, Mrs. Cuddles creepily taunts him with a pickle, much to the snapping turtle's horror.

Midnight Lycanroc: Mrs. Cuddles is alive?

Mrs. Cuddles: That's right!

Raph: But why did you grow?!

Mrs. Cuddles: It's simple, silly! Your screams make me grow! And anybody who screams will make me grow in size and my power will become stronger as well!

Midnight Lycanroc: That's just creepy. But we're not gonna scream.

Mrs. Cuddles: You sure?

Midnight Lycanroc: Absolutely. We'll not scream at all.

Mrs. Cuddles: Oh I see. Oh well. I have plenty of people to make them scream! And you won't be able to stop me! (chuckles)

Raph: Nightmare, what should we do? Clearly she's alive.

Midnight Lycanroc: As long as we don't scream things will be alright. Like you said, a leader has to be fearless. So you need to proof to that silly rabbit that we're not afraid.

Raph: You really think so? (slowly turns his head and shrieks)

The other Turtles, Hillary, and April hear him panic and check on Raph. However, they immediately deny the leader's accusations that Mrs. Cuddles is actually alive, especially after seeing Mrs. Cuddles not moving.

Midnight Lycanroc: They don't seem to believe us…

Raph: They just think we're crazy.

Bluebell: I believe you, Raph. I can smell and sense that she's alive.

Raph: You can? How?

Bluebell: I'm part-vampire so I can sense all kinds of things. That includes living dolls and toys!

Raph: I see… Cool.

Raph notices that Mrs. Cuddles has disappeared and runs off to find the puppet.

Raph: You come with us, Bluebell. Don't want Mrs. Cuddles to get you.

Bluebell: I'll be fine! I have super strength!

Back out in the living room…

Leafeon: It seems Mrs. Cuddles is taken over most of the TV shows and commercials on all the channels.

Splinter: Which is shameful. I don't want to see a rabbit. I wanna see my shows. My commercials.

Leafeon: I completely understand that. You must be patient.

Raph: Hey, have you seen Mrs. Cuddles around? She's missing. She could be anywhere. (shrieks) Save yourself~!

Splinter: I will never marry any of them off.

Leafeon: With what they're acting… Maybe. But they'll find that perfect someone someday. It just needs to take time. That's all.

|Arcade|

Hillary: That was a nice hit, Mikey.

Mikey: Woohoo! Thanks!

Raph: (lands on the air hockey) Guys, Mrs. Cuddles have disappeared!

Midnight Lycanroc: Have you seen her around?!

April: You lost the puppet? Oh~ I'm gonna get fired if I lose her. I'm gonna check the kitchen. Let's go, Yuki. We have a puppet to find. (runs off)

Raph: If you're doing that, take a bat! Or the Turtle Tank!

Midnight Lycanroc: And whatever you do, don't scream!

Raichu: And why can't she scream?!

Midnight Lycanroc: No time to explain! You can learn it for yourselves once you find her!

Raichu: Is this some kind of joke because we pranked you?

Midnight Lycanroc: This is serious! No laughing joke!

Tsareena: You sure?

Midnight Lycanroc: Positive! We would never lie to any of you! Honest!

|Kitchen|

April: Where could that puppet be?

Glaceon: It gotta be somewhere. It can't just walk off.

However, Mrs. Cuddles finds her, much to April's screaming horror.

|Donnie's Lab|

Donnie: So what project should I work on? The self-cleaning toothpick? Or the titanium bust statue of myself? Like I ever ask.

Male Meowstic: Because you love yourself more than anyone else.

Donnie: Exactamundo, Emerald. I do love myself. (chuckles but shrieks) Oh dear me. GASP. If it is Mrs. Cuddles. Okay, Raph. You can come out now.

Mrs. Cuddles: No Raphie here! Just little ol' me!

Donnie: Oh my banana pancakes! I don't know what's crazy. The fact the puppet is alive or Raph is actually right about something.

Male Meowstic: (growling)

Mrs. Cuddles: You're kooky! Now give me a scream!

Male Meowstic: A scream? But you're so cute.

Donnie: And why would we want to…?

Male Meowstic: Donnie, watch out!

Donnie: Wha?

Mrs. Cuddles takes Donnie's tech-bo, activates its chainsaw mod and cuts the head off of the titanium bust of the turtle genius that gets Donnie shaken.

Donnie: (screams)

Mrs. Cuddles: Thank you for your screams!

Raph hears Donnie's screams from his lab and goes to investigate. After noticing that his younger brother is missing, Mrs. Cuddles attacks him and tempts him to scream.

Bluebell: Raph!

Raph: Don't worry. I got this. You stay right there. Nightmare, protect her.

Midnight Lycanroc: I will. You got this.

During the fight, Raph stubs his toe on the head of the Donnie bust, but holds back his cries of pain. As Mrs. Cuddles pins him down with Donnie's tech-bo, Raph uses the bust head to knock out the puppet and lock her in a closet in the arcade. As his brothers see Raph barricade the locker, Leo and Mikey shrug off their older brother's fearful concern and leave to go skateboarding.

Hillary: Raph, what came into you?

Raph: It's Mrs. Cuddles! She's alive!

Hillary: This again? Raph, you're being irrational.

Bluebell: But it's true, Larie! She was alive! I can sense it!

Midnight Lycanroc: And this isn't some kind of joke we're pulling here! We're telling the truth! Donnie and Emerald had disappeared! There's a most likely chance Mrs. Cuddles got April and Yuki! And she almost cut Raph's head in half!

Hillary: That does sound serious.

Raph: Exactly! Now do you believe us?!

Splinter: Raph, could you please get out of the way? I have left my napping robe in this locker.

Midnight Lycanroc: But Splinter, he can't! Mrs. Cuddles is in there and we have to make sure she doesn't come out of there!

Splinter: Oh~ I see. Well, I'll offer to stand guard while you retrieve the weapons.

Raph: You'll do that for me? Thanks, pop! (leaves) Come on, we need to get our weapons!

But as soon as Raph leaves, Splinter pushes down the barricade to get his robe, releasing Mrs. Cuddles from inside the closet. Raph returns and is horrified to see that Mrs. Cuddles has escaped.

Bluebell: Oh no.

Hillary: We need to find her.

Leo and Mikey are then skateboarding inside the Lair, and Mrs. Cuddles finds them, causing the two brothers to scream. Mikey even screams loud and long enough for the puppet to grow even larger. She then kidnapped Leo and Mikey, and takes them to Donnie and April, who are also tied up.

Male Meowstic: Well this is a predicament. We got tied up by a stuffed rabbit.

Tsareena: Which is super embarrassing to say the least.

Mikey: I hope Raph heard me.

Raichu: Are you kidding?! Astronauts heard you! Your screams can reach the moon if it had to! Since we can't scream for help, our only hope is Raph, Nightmare, Hillary and Bluebell to come and save us!

Tsareena: I hope they'll be alright.

Male Meowstic: They'll defeat Mrs. Cuddles. I'm sure of it.

Raichu: Hope you're right, Em. If they fail, I'm gonna electrocute you!

Male Meowstic: Whatever you say, Lemon. Just be patient.

|Raph|

Hillary: Where is everyone?

Bluebell: (sniffs) No worries. They're being tied up right now.

Midnight Lycanroc: And I know who did that!

Mrs. Cuddles: (chuckles) It's me~!

Raph: Whoa, you're huge! I guess you met Mikey.

Hillary: How could you?! Tying everyone up like that!

Mrs. Chuckles: Because they have been so helpful making me grow!

Raph: You know, I was afraid of you at first. But now I see you're nothing more then a big bully! And Raph isn't afraid of bullies! Larie, Bluebell, get to the others! Raph and Nightmare will take care of this bully!

Hillary and Bluebell: Okay! (leaves)

Raph: It's just you and me, rabbit. Time to teach you a lesson on messing with my brothers and April!

Raph then proceeds to fight the giant puppet, but Mrs. Cuddles uses the water from the pipes to hose him to be tangled in the basketball hoop.

Raph: Nightmare, attack her with everything you got

Midnight Lycanroc: Right! Okay, Mrs. Cuddles. You have mess with Raph for the last time! (charges) Now it's time turn to take you down! Rock Throw!

Mrs. Cuddles: (dodges) You shouldn't throw things at me! It's really rude! (bounce forwards) Have some of this! (punches Nightmare)

Midnight Lycanroc: Counter! (attacks Mrs. Cuddles) You forgot I have that move! Dual Chop!

Mrs. Cuddles: (grunts) You're strong! But I'm much stronger than you! (charges)

Midnight Lycanroc: Hyper Voice~!

Mrs. Cuddles: Ow~ my ears!

Midnight Lycanroc: Bet you don't like that huh?

Mrs. Cuddles: Actually, you're making me grow with Hyper Voice! (grows)

Raph: Nightmare, don't use anything that has to do with something like Hyper Voice!

Midnight Lycanroc: Sorry! Now I understand. (jumps forward) First, I'll use Swords Dance to increase my Attack power. And then I'll use Outrage!

Mrs. Cuddles dodges the attack and kicks Nightmare to a ramp.

Mrs. Cuddles: (picks up pipe) And have some water! (sprays water at Nightmare) So you can be nice and hydrated!

Midnight Lycanroc: (growling aggressively) Oh that's it! I'm not gonna lose this fight to a stupid stuffed rabbit! I'm winning whether she likes it or not! (starts glowing)

Raph: Huh? (thinking) This is the same thing that Lemon did before. The glowing… Which means a new appearance and increase power.

Splinter, who was surprisingly oblivious and avoiding the whole situation, shows up and starts laughing at Raph.

Mrs. Cuddles: Stop giggling! I hate giggles! Take this! (sprays water at Splinter)

Splinter: Aurora, Ice Beam on that water.

Alolan Ninetales: Ice Beam! (frozen the water) There you go.

Mrs. Cuddles: Huh?!

Splinter: Nobody messes with my family or interrupts my TV programs. You have made a powerful enemy, rabbit.

Mrs. Cuddles: (growls) Take this! (jumps forward)

Splinter: (dodges) Missed! (laughs)

Mrs. Cuddles: Stop laughing!

Splinter then fights Mrs. Cuddles, with the former overpowering her and using her to free Raph. After knocking Mrs. Cuddles down, Raph gets a mouthful of cotton, and Splinter starts laughing at him. Mrs. Cuddles then starts to shrink.

Raph: I see. Giggling makes her shrink! Pop, you gave me an idea! Nightmare, use Rock Slide to block all exists!

Midnight Lycanroc: You got it! Rock Slide! (blocks all exits) There you go!

Nightmare's claws becomes a bit longer. His sharp teeth becomes a bit longer. Nightmare also gains red zigzag marks on the tips of his white fur and on his tail. Nightmare's tail also grows longer to be a size of a werewolf's tail. Also, a pair of red-framed goggles with white lenses appears on top of his head. His left eye changes color to deep dark red in which the deep dark red aura comes out of it and a crimson red mark appears over his eyes to resembles Raph's mask.

Raph: Pop, keep laughing! You're making her shrink!

Splinter keeps giggling until Mrs. Cuddles is rendered powerless. Raph then whacks the puppet with a skateboard.

Midnight Lycanroc: Nice one, Raph!

Mrs. Cuddles: Please don't lock me in the truck and send me back to the show! I don't wanna be with the giggling kids!

Midnight Lycanroc: You think we'll show mercy by letting you go? After you tied everyone up? We don't think so, bunny.

Raph however, decides to do just that and locks her away.

Raph: We'll be friends for-never! (laughs)

Leo: Guys~?

April: Is anybody there?

Mikey: Are you gonna untie us?

Donnie: I'm afraid of togetherness…

Splinter: We'll get to that… eventually. (giggles)


	17. Stuck on You

The episode opens with images of Donnie's lab. Soon the camera shifts to reveal that Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Leo are in a big ball with parts of their bodies sticking out.

Mikey: Why did you do this Raph?

Donnie: You know even for you, this feels like a poorly thought through idea.

Leo: Is this what it feels like to have a dad bod?

Raph: Calm down. This is gonna be awesome. Being stuck together is gonna force us to work together. As a team.

Leo: This is a team-building exercise?

Donnie: How are we gonna get unglued?!

Raph: Relax. I'm sure you have a formula to get us unstuck Donnie.

Donnie: Actually I do not have the formula. My FAB spray is still in beta.

Leo: Fab Spray?

Donnie: F-A-B: Foam Agent Bonding. It's state in the art.

Leo: (groans as Donnie continues to talk) Ugh not this again. You see Raph. usually when Donnie's in speech mode, I can just run away. But now (laughs nervously) I'm stuck.

Tsareena: Is everything okay in here, boys?!

Midnight Lycanroc: We heard shouting and… Huh? What the heck happened to guys?!

Raichu: (laughing hysterically) You look so ridiculous! Are you trying to be a volleyball for a volleyball tryouts or what?! (laughing hysterically)

Male Meowstic: It seems you four had gotten yourselves in a sticky situation.

Raichu: Oh~ sticky situation! Nice one, Em! I was gonna say that!

Male Meowstic: (chuckles) Thanks… I always wanted to do that. (takes picture) And~ I'm gonna send this to April and the others. They're gonna laugh their butts off when they see this.

Donnie: No, Emerald! Don't you dare!

Male Meowstic: And who's gonna stop me? You? You're stuck with them and you don't have your hands. So I can do whatever I want without you stopping me.

Donnie: You are in SO much trouble when I get unglued!

Male Meowstic: Whatever you say, D.

Suddenly, Donnie's computer rings the alarm about a crime happening.

Raph: All right! It's crime time! To Donnie's computer! (struggling) Stop! We gotta work as a team to reach Donnie's computer. Mikey, step. Donnie, step. See? We're working together. (heads to Donnie's computer and presses key) What's your password, Donnie?

Donnie: I'm not telling you that! Let me type it!

Leo: But you don't have any hands.

Male Meowstic: I know the password.

Donnie: Shut your mouth, Emerald! You're not gonna tell them anything! Especially that password!

Raichu: Tell us!

Donnie: Never!

Mikey: Try~ "I love my family".

Raph types it but it came up as incorrect password.

Mikey: Try~ "I love my brothers".

Male Meowstic: Just say it, Don. They're gonna take forever to know your password.

Donnie: (sighs) Stop! That's not it! It's… It's Bootyyyshaker9000. Captial B and three ys in "booty". (everyone starts chuckling) What?! You know I love to dance! Not gonna apologize for that.

Raichu: Bootyshaker9000?! (laughing hysterically)

Midnight Lycanroc: What kind of password of that?!

Donnie: Shut up! I love dancing and that's the only reason I have that kind of password! So I'm not apologizing for that!

The computer shows the Museum of Art and Framing building.

Midnight Lycanroc: Someone's breaking into the Museum of Art and Framing.

Mikey: Oooh~ Art thieves~...

Leo: Classeh~...

Raph: Let's do this! (falls down) To the Turtle Tank!

Male Meowstic: Hold on, Raph! Maybe we can use this as an experiment.

Leo: An experiment?

Male Meowstic: Correct. This experiment is gonna be about team-building. Which team would someone prefer? One with us Pokemon being individual and doing things separately? Or one with all of you being stuck together and have to move together as a team?

Raichu: So you could also said this is a competition to see which team is better. Team Turtles or Team Pokemon. And to see who would finish this mission the fastest. Loser team has to do whatever the winning team says for a whole week.

Raph: You got yourselves a deal. I'll show you this will help us be a better team! (Mikey and Donnie slowly walks away) You'll see!

Midnight Lycanroc: Alright team! We have to get to the Museum of Art and Framing!

Raichu: So should we use the Turtle Tank?

Midnight Lycanroc: Nope. Something even better than the Turtle Tank. Emerald?

Emerald jumps to the counter. He opens a door slot and presses button.

Male Meowstic: While Donnie was creating the Shell Hogs, I have created something for the four of us to ride on. I proudly present to you the Poke-Portation!

The floor rises up to reveal a red motor scooter, a blue low bicycle, a purple skateboard and a pair of orange roller skates.

Trio: Awesome~!

Male Meowstic: I have made them to not only match the colors of our partner's mask but also have abilities for any situation. The motor scooter can fire missiles from the fronts and can transform into a snowmobile. The low bicycle has a lever that will take you flying through the sky with detachable wings. My skateboard has a rocket to make me go faster if necessary and can change into scooter. And last but not least, the roller skates can change into ice skates with a press of a button.

Raichu: That's so cool!

Midnight Lycanroc: Let's test them out by heading to the museum! It's crime stopping time and it's time to gear up!

Trio: Right!

The screen shifts to them riding their Poke-Portations.

Raichu: This feels nice!

Tsareena: Another great invention, Emerald.

Male Meowstic: Why thank you, Rena. I always work hard to make sure everyone is happy. At this rate, we can definitely beat Team Turtles to the Museum of Art and Framing.

|Museum of Art and Framing|

Theodor: Okay, Theo. This is my first night here. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just have to make sure everything's in place.

Herdier: And don't be nervous! A great security guard must always be on guard and must be brave! So act like you're brave!

Theodor: No worries. I know what I'm doing. I can handle this. Even if it's dark and monsters ca be…

Herdier: Monsters don't exists, rookie! Act tough!

Theodor: I'll try to act tough! (talking to himself) I'm brave. I'm brave. I'm brave. (hears something) What was that?!

Herdier: Someone's here. We must investigate.

Theodor: Do we have to?

Herdier: Yes! Our job here is to make sure everything's in place. Any burglars who dares try to steal something will be promptly arrested! Now come on!

Theodor: Fine… (groans) (shivering while walking around) Okay, whatever or whoever you are. You better co-co-come out and su-su-su-surrender now. That would be a bet-better for the both of us. (shrieks as he heard something) Please come out!

[WHOOSH]

Herdier: Shine your light over there! (sniffs) Something's here.

Theo shines his flashlight to the right. It's revealed to be the Mutant Silverfish.

Theodor: (screams) What the hell are those things?! (steps back) Please don't eat me, strange creatures!

The Mutant Silverfish then begins to chase after him.

Herdier: Theo! (sighs) Looks like I have to do this myself. (jumps to them) Take this! Crunch! (bites Mutant Silverfish)

But the Mutant Silverfish begins to multiply.

Herdier: Interesting. It seems they can divide themselves into smaller versions.

Theodor: That's even more freaky! Let's get outta here while we still can!

Herdier: Don't be ridiculous! We must stop them before they try to steal anything from the museum! Now prepare yourself to battle!

Theodor: (groans) Okay, Herdier… Let's use Hyper Beam.

Herdier: Hyper Beam!

The Mutant Silverfish dodges and then attacks them.

Theodor: (screams loudly) Get off of me! Get these things off of me! (runs away)

Herdier: (growling) Quick Attack! (tackles Mutant Silverfish) Now you're getting more annoying than threatening. And where's Theo?

|Meanwhile|

Male Meowstic: We're inside.

Raichu: Wow~... Look at this place! So big and shiny!

Midnight Lycanroc: Remember team. We're here to find the art thieves. No sightseeing. If you see anything suspicious, yell for it.

Male Meowstic: Understood. (takes picture) And how is your team doing?

Raph: We're doing just fine! Thank you for asking!

Then the Turtles accidentally knock over a statue. Leo and Raph catches it and safely put it back. However, they knock it over causing a domino effect on the other statues.

Midnight Lycanroc: Smooth moves, genius! Now would you admit being stuck together isn't really helping you?

Raph: Not at all! We can do this being stuck!

Midnight Lycanroc: Stubborn as ever. But it's gonna bite you one day. Just watch your shell.

Raph: Whatever. We can handle this.

Donnie, Mikey, and Leo: (groans)

Theodor: Someone help me! Get these things off of me! (bumps into the Turtles) Ow…

Raichu: Mutant Silverfish?! I should've known they would be here!

Male Meowstic: I got this. Psychic~... (levitates Mutant Silverfish and puts them down) You okay, mister?

Theodor: Huh? (screams) Four-headed monster! Please don't eat me alive!

Raph: Whoa, whoa. We're not here to hurt you. We're heroes. Here to stop criminals in their tracks. I'm Raph and these are my brothers Leo, Mikey, and Donnie.

Theodor: So you're not here to eat me?

Donnie: No, mister. We don't eat people.

Mikey: We eat pizza and other foods!

Theodor: Oh. Whew! I really thought you were gonna eat me! But okay. Now I get it. (stands up) My name's Theodor. Call me Theo. I have been recently hired here.

Raichu: Recently?!

Theodor: Yes.

Raichu: That's why you're so inexperience! (gets smacked on the head by Nightmare) Ow! What was that for?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't make him feel more insecure than he has to.

Raichu: I was being honest here. What's wrong with that?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Anyway, I see that you have met the Mutant Silverfish.

Theodor: Is that what they're called?! You better do something about this! They're freaky yo!

Male Meowstic: We got this.

Suddenly, Hypno-Potamus appears.

Hypno-Potamus: Viola! Now I shall head to…

Pokemon: Hypno?!

Hypno-Potamus: Oh it's you again and what happened to you? It's like a mad doctor had took you apart and then sew you back together.

Raph: It's called team-building!

Male Meowstic: So you're the one who's gonna steal something from the museum!

Theodor: A hippo monster!

Hypno-Potamus: 1. I'm not a hippo monster. I'm Hypno-potamus! And 2. Ah yes, team-building. Me and my pet hippo Doug used to do some team-building together.

Herdier: (panting) I'm sorry I took so long. These creatures are so annoying.

Then the Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant appears from a portal.

Tsareena: Not those flaming heads again!

Foot Brute: Ugh what happened to you? It's like a mad doctor…

Male Meowstic: We get it.

Raph: And I told you! It's team-building!

Theodor: This is just creepy. What do you guys want from this museum?!

Herdier: Whatever it is it can't be good! (growling)

Coon: And don't forget about me! (flops on the floor) I'm okay!

Raichu: Not Coon!

Raph: Coon? You met this mutant?

Raichu: Oh yeah. We met him when he was stealing the animals. What do you want from the Museum of Art and Framing?!

Coon: To steal some jewels of course! And what happened to…?

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't ask! Now we have four villains!

Hypno-potamus: And you have to choose who to stop. (leaves)

Donnie: He's heading to the exhibit on the occult!

Foot Lieutenant: Let's get the artifact while these idiots are stuck together.

Raph: It's team-building!

Coon: Let me join you, weird-looking humans! I bet there's some jewels in there! (follows Foot Clan)

Raichu: So we have to face four villains at once.

Warren: And me, the fifth villain! Warren Stone, the baddest of them all!

Owen: And his son Owen Stone!

Raichu: Hey, guy. We're in a middle of something.

Mikey: We need to go after those flaming heads.

Donnie: No, we should go after Hypno.

Owen: No, face us instead!

Mikey: Flaming heads!

Donnie: Hypno!

Mikey: Flaming heads!

Donnie: Hypno!

Mikey: Flaming heads!

Donnie: Hypno!

Raichu: (as Donnie and Mikey keep repeating while tugging) This is embarrassing. We should go ahead and split up. Me and Emerald will take care of Hypno. Rena and Nightmare will go after those three over there.

Herdier: And let me assist you since you're clearly not one of them.

Male Meowstic: Thank you. We need you to stay here and stop those Mutant Silverfish.

Herdier: It will be an honor. Theo, we must help them out!

Theodor: O-O-O-Okay.

Herdier: Stop stuttering and man up!

Raph: Donnie, Mikey, cut it out! We should do this one at a time. First, the Mutant Silverfish. And we'll do it by rolling.

Mikey: Roll what?

Raph: Us! It's bouldering time. (starts rolling)

Herdier: I don't think rolling around would help. But anyways, we must help them!

[HISSING]

Theodor: Okay! Um… Use… Aerial Ace!

Herdier: Aerial Ace! (attacks Mutant Silverfish)

Warren Stone jumps down and immediately got squashed by the Turtles.

Owen: Dad! (jumps down and starts running) Hey, you come back here with my dad!

|Emerald and Lemon|

Raichu: Whoa, this place is scary…

Male Meowstic: Keep your eyes peeled for Hypno. He could be anywhere.

Raichu: Among these creepy objects? You got it, pal.

Male Meowstic: I wonder why he wants to come in here for.

Raichu: Maybe he wants to summon a demon?! Or summon a curse upon us since we keep ruining his plans?!

Male Meowstic: That's not it. He's too smart to do something dumb like summoning a demon. He must be here for something else all together.

Raichu: Like what?!

Male Meowstic: Please lower your voice.

Raichu: Sorry… I just can't handle anything that has to do with the occult.

Male Meowstic: Pull yourself together. We must stop Hypno no matter what his plan is. So man up or I'll scratch you.

Raichu: Okay, I'll man up! Just don't scratch me!

Male Meowstic: (sighs)

They then spots Hypno-Potamus and hide behind something.

Raichu: That's a weird-looking coffin. I wonder who's in there.

Male Meowstic: We don't have much time. We should stop him right now. (jumps)

Raichu: Right. (jumps) Stop right there, Hypno! Not another step!

Hypno-Potamus: I see. So you two are gonna stop me? I don't think so.

Male Meowstic: But what do you want with this coffin?

Hypno-Potamus: Oh my friend, this isn't no ordinary coffin. This contains the first witch.

Raichu: That's even worse! A real witch?!

Male Meowstic: We won't let you summon a witch! Psybeam!

Raichu: Thunderbolt!

Hypno-Potamus: (takes out Pokeball) It's showtime, Medicham! Use Light Screen!

Medicham (wearing Medichamite as a bracelet on its left wrist): Medicham! Light Screen! (protects Hypno-Potamus)

Male Meowstic: He has a Medicham?

Raichu: And I thought he only had a Hippowdon.

Hypno-Potamus: And for my next trick, I have something that people are dying to see! (takes out Keystone)

Together: No way! He has a Keystone?!

Male Meowstic: Which means Medicham can Mega evolve.

Hypno-Potamus: Very smart, Meowstic! Medicham, time to mega evolve!

Medicham: (Mega evolves) Mega Medicham!

As Mega Medicham, its headpiece now resembles a white turban with a yellow stone in the center. The red extension in the back is retained, and there are five white extensions on the turban, three extending from the stone and one on either side of its head. There is now a gold band on each wrist and additional gold bands around its waist. Several blue, teardrop-shaped decorations hang from the lowest hip band. Using its enhanced willpower, Mega Medicham has formed four ghost-like arms around itself. The more trained its spirit, the more realistic and dexterous its self-created arms become.

Raichu: We're screwed. Big time.

|Rena and Nightmare|

Tsareena: They went inside the exhibit of Ancient Egypt. (sighs admirably) I do admire the Egyptians of ancient times.

Midnight Lycanroc: You do?

Tsareena: Of course. They were the ones who created makeup you know?

Midnight Lycanroc: Uh huh. But look, we're here to stop the flaming heads and that raccoon. Not to admire the Ancient Egyptians.

Tsareena: I know that! Don't worry so much! However, I do wonder what do they want to steal from the Egyptian exhibit?

Midnight Lycanroc: One way to find out. Hide somewhere and see want they want!

Tsareena: Good idea! (hides)

Midnight Lycanroc: Wait for me!

They see the Foot Brute, Foot Lieutenant, and Coon taking out a box.

Tsareena: A golden chest… I wonder what's in it.

Midnight Lycanroc: Forget that. It's fighting time. (comes out of hiding) Rock Throw!

Coon: Ow! Who throw rocks at me?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Me! Nightmare the Midnight Lycanroc! Put that chest back where you found it!

Tsareena: Or feel the wrath of our attacks! Nobody messes with my love of Ancient Egypt! Nobody!

Foot Lieutenant: Then we'll have a battle to see who gets to have it. Houndour, come on out!

Houndour: Houndour!

Foot Brute: You too, Houndoom!

Houndoom (wearing Houndoomite on its head like a helmet): Houndoom!

Tsareena: Hold on a minute. Is that a Mega Stone?

Midnight Lycanroc: Those are extremely rare to find! Where did you get that?!

Foot Brute: Why should we tell you, chums?! Houndoom, mega evolve! (presses on Keystone around his neck like a necklace)

Houndoom: (Mega evolves) Mega Houndoom!

As Mega Houndoom, the ridges on its back thicken, and it gains additional, bone-like rings around the base of its tail. The rings on its tail have small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of Mega Houndoom's neck is longer and curves forward towards its shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there is a large, toothed structure around its neck. This bone-like formation has two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. Mega Houndoom's horns now point straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The two bands on its hind legs have vanished, and those on its forelegs are broken in the front. Its claws are a dark red due to its ability to generate more heat, which themselves cause pain to Mega Houndoom. Finally, the tip of its tail is now split down the middle. When it Mega Evolves, its entire body generates heat.

Tsareena: Now this has become a bigger problem then it has to.

Midnight Lycanroc: Which makes it more interesting! Let's do this, Rena! Us against them!

Tsareena: Agree! Let's do this!

|Turtles|

Theodor: (puts statue in the garbage can) And stay there, you creatures! Whew… That's all of them.

Herdier: But there's still some criminals left. Go with that hippo guy. Meowstic and Raichu had headed there. And of course, we'll head to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit.

Theodor: With those freaks?!

Herdier: Of course.

Raph: Okay, team. Time to get to Hypno's location. (starts rolling to the occult exhibit)

Theodor: I don't know about this. I thought this would be a peaceful night but instead, we got ourselves caught in the middle of a crime spree!

Herdier: Rookie, you need to man up and act tough! If a human criminal were here, we have to defend the artifacts! It's our duty as security guards!

Theodor: But what can I do? I'm a coward. I can't do anything except running away. I'm not the best security guard like a dad was… This is a lot harder then I imagine.

Poco: But you can be a great security guard.

Theodor: (screams) Another monster!

Poco: My name is Poco and I'm a blue elf. Let me explain myself.

Theodor: Go on.

|Occult Exhibit|

Raichu: Ow… Mega Medicham is so strong…

Male Meowstic: Maybe we should get the Turtles.

Raichu: Why should we do that?! We're supposed to be the winning team!

Male Meowstic: This isn't working okay? I bet those four have gotten better of being stuck together. So now we're the ones struggling to win. We need to call this off and work together as a team should be.

Raichu: But this was your idea!

Male Meowstic: And I regret it!

Raichu: You do?!

Male Meowstic: Absolutely!

Hypno-Potamus: The curtains have descend upon you! Mega Medicham, use Force Palm!

Mega Medicham: Force Palm!

Raichu: Oh no! We're doom!

Male Meowstic: Not yet. Protect! (summons barrier and grunts)

Raichu: Emerald, let me-

Male Meowstic: No! I got this! Don't worry about me!

Raph: Lemon, Emerald, we're here to… Whoa! Looks like you two are handling this pretty well.

Raichu: No we aren't to be honest. Hypno has a Keystone and a Megastone for Medicham. We tried but he's too strong.

Male Meowstic: (panting)

Mega Medicham: You have become very annoying, Meowstic. Have this as a final farewell. Ice Punch! (punches Emerald)

Male Meowstic: (grunts in pain) Oh no… My leg's frozen. Now what should we do?

Leo: Leave this to us!

Owen: You okay, dad?

Warren: I'm fine but now I'm stuck! What is this?! Glue?!

Owen: Looks like it.

Hypno-Potamus: Oh no you don't! This is between me and Meowstic! Mezmer-rooooo~!

They did some turning and eventually Raph got hypnotized.

Male Meowstic: Raph no! (growling) You're gonna pay for that!

Mega Medicham: Then come and fight us. Energy Ball!

Raichu: Emerald, watch out! (pushes Emerald away) Ow…

Leo: Lemon! (growling) Okay, that's it! Now you have gone too far! (charges at Hypno-Potamus) After all, you didn't hypnotized all of us.

Hypno-Potamus: Uh-oh. Medicham, use Protect!

Mega Medicham: Protect!

Male Meowstic: They're not gonna make it. I have to do something. But what?

?: Don't give up!

Male Meowstic: Huh? (turns and shrieks)

?: Sorry about that! We're invisible! (turns visible) I'm Kassandra and this is Piper! I'm a Fox Yokai and she's a Dog Yokai!

Piper: Hiya~wan!

Male Meowstic: Have you been watching us the whole time?

Kassandra: We sure did! (chuckles)

Male Meowstic: Um…

Kassandra: Let me heal up your buddy there. (snaps her fingers to heal Lemon) There you go. Anyway, you can beat that bad hippo.

Male Meowstic: With a Mega Medicham? Mega Evolution is the most powerful evolution of all Pokemon history.

Piper: But you can beat him! Even in Mega Evolution! Just believe yourself!

Male Meowstic: Believe in myself? Hm… It could be possible. (closes his eyes) Yes… Even Mega Evolution can be beaten. I need the perfect strategy. (starts glowing) And Lemon and I are gonna be the test subjects. (glows brighter)

The white parts of his body changes color to purple. He gains floating gears that circles around his arms and legs. His fur begins to sparkle light purple dust. A light purple cloak appears and ties in front of his neck. Emerald also gains a royal purple gaucho hat, a dark violet ribbon on his tail from the front, and a magenta star tattoo over his right eye. His eyes changes into amethyst-color with lilac-colored gear-shaped pupils on it. A royal purple mask appear over his eyes in which the mask has holes for the eyes.

Raichu: Emerald, you look so cool!

Male Meowstic: What are you talking about?

Raichu: Look at yourself! You look like a mysterious hero! (starts glowing and transforms) All right! My awesome form has returnI knew it would come back eventually!

Male Meowstic: (checks himself out) That's impossible… When did I get these from? And why do I have a fencing sword?

Piper: Try it out!

Male Meowstic: I will. (charges) Mega Medicham, it's time you are defeated!

Mega Medicham: What? What is that form? Is that Mega Evolution?

Male Meowstic: Take this! (smashes barrier) And this! (slashes Mega Medicham)

Mega Medicham changes color to purple and the time 10:00 appears above him.

Donnie: Whoa! That was amazing! But what just happened?

Male Meowstic: It seems I can somehow paralyze my opponents with my fencing sword. The number must be the time the opponent will stay paralyze at…

Raichu: I didn't know it can do that! Maybe I have something similar to it as well!

Leo: We'll have to see! Lemon, Volt Tackle!

Raichu: Volt~!

Hypno-Potamus: Wait!

Raichu: Volt~!

But Lemon trips and starts rolling. The Volt Tackle circles around him creating a lightning wheel.

Hypno-Potamus: This isn't my lucky day. (screams in pain and smashes into the wall) That hurts so much!

Leo: No way! You became a wheel of lightning!

Raichu: I did, did I? (laughs pridefully) I fully planned that!

Male Meowstic: And now we should be heading to Rena and Nightmare.

Raph: (snaps out of hypnosis) What happened? Did we won? And why is Emerald wearing a cloak, a hat, and a mask?

Male Meowstic: It's a lot to explain but we can tell you later. For now, we must head to their location.

Everyone: Right!

Kassandra: And we'll get you there fast!

Piper: Hold on tight! (chuckles happily)

|Rena and Nightmare|

Coon: What are those forms?! Mega Evolution or something?!

Tsareena: This is Mystic Evolution! It's much stronger than Mega Evolution!

Midnight Lycanroc: And we'll make a point too! Ice Punch! (punches Coon)

Coon: Ow…

Tsareena: And have some of this! (throws fire ball)

Foot Brute: (blocks) Impressive! I haven't seen Mystic Evolution before.

Foot Lieutenant: But we won't be defeated. Houndour, Houndoom, use Flamethrower!

Houndour and Houndoom: Flamethrower!

Male Meowstic: Light Screen! Those will not help you.

Tsareena: Emerald?

Male Meowstic: No worries, madame. We're here to help you out.

Midnight Lycanroc: Nice outfit.

Male Meowstic: Why thank you.

Raichu: You three are the last ones to be defeated!

Herdier: So you can get out quietly or be arrested!

Theordor: Yeah. A-A-A-Arrested.

However, Foot Brute put on a gauntlet that he opened the chest from and fires at the Turtles. The glue ball breaks into pieces.

Kassandra: Yay! You're free now!

Piper: Yeah~wan!

Mikey: (hugging himself) I missed you.

Donnie: Nobody doesn't have to be that close to their family. No offense, Raph.

Midnight Lycanroc: Now we can really fight!

But before they can fight, they start dodging and hiding from the yellow beams.

Raichu: I hate this!

Male Meowstic: Raph, what are you doing?! Hide!

The beam hits Raph. Sending him to the wall.

Mikey: Oh no. Raph.

They rushed to him and remove the pieces from the glue ball.

Raph: All I want is to work together as the perfect team. I guess my idea wasn't the brightest.

Leo: What are you talking about? Being stuck together actually helped us learn about teamwork.

Donnie: Uh yeah. What Leo said. It actually helped us. Instead of being a disadvantage it became a strength we have.

Raph: Really?

Mikey: Really. Now how about we do it one more time?!

Raph: Okay!

Warren: I'm free! (laughs)

Leo: Let's use this rope.

Owen: Hey! That's my dad you're using as a rope!

Male Meowstic: We should combine our attacks with your rolling!

Raph: Okay! It's rolling time! (starts rolling)

Male Meowstic: First, create a barrier. (creates barrier around the Turtles) Now we're ready! Psybeam!

Raichu: Thunderbolt~!

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!

Tsareena: Leaf Storm!

Herdier: Hyper Beam!

Theodor: And here goes nothing! (slashes machete)

It causes the Turtles to look bigger.

Theodor: Whoa!

Foot Lieutenant: This isn't good. (starts running) Open the portal!

Foot Lieutenant ended up flying because of the Turtles and crashes into Foot Brute. Houndour and Houndoom follows them before the portal closes.

Herdier: We did it!

Male Meowstic: And that's the end of this crime spree. (returns to normal)

Theodor: Finally it's over.

Raph: And now we are the perfect team theam.

They high-three each other.

Theodor: Now me and Herdier should be cleaning up the mess. Before you leave, we should exchange phone numbers.

Donnie: I'm on it.

They exchange phone numbers and then leaves the Egyptian exhibit.

Owen: You okay, dad?

Warren: Yes! I'm free! And I'm okay! No need to worry, my dear son of mine!

Owen: (sighs) We helped the Turtles again… How are we gonna be the greatest foes when we unwillingly keep helping them?

Warren: (spots gauntlet) I may know how. (puts on gauntlet which causes his arm to become big and muscular) With this strange-looking glove! (gets pecked by a pigeon) Hey! Quit it! Stop that, you stupid bird!

Before the pigeon could grab Warren Stone, he blast it at it.

Warren: Yes! This will help us become true enemies to the Turtles! (laughing evilly)

But the gauntlet hits Warren and falls down.

Owen: This is gonna be a long night…


	18. Al Be Back

The episode starts in Albearto's. Baxter Stockboy appears carrying a green duffel bag. He sneaks around and puts the bag under a table. He opens it to reveal an Albearto head attached to a pink toy car.

Albearto: Thanks for the wheels, kiddo! Now for your prize, the cheat code to the death machine is... Left, left, left, left-left, left, left and~ left. Engage wheel!

Albearto starts driving until he spots an Albearto bot. Using the ramp, he jumps and smashes the head. This causes Albearto to be attached to the body and rip out parts of his body.

Albearto: Hello~ kiddies! Look who's back!

[CHILDREN RUNNING AND SCREAMING]

Manager: Huh? What's going on?! Everyone, stay calm!

Albearto grabs the manager by the back of his collar and drags him to the Hall of Fame.

Manager: Those are the Albeartos from failed restaurants experiments! What do you want with these rejects?!

Albearto: Rejects?! Such a naughty thing to say! They're gonna help me conquer this world that humans have populated!

He puts the manager's hand on the hand scanner to release all the Beartos from the glass.

Albearto: And now we shall start taking over this world. Nobody will stop us. Nobody! (laughs googly)

|Morning|

Splinter is singing opera as everyone above was listening to it and the Turtles were staring.

Splinter: I beg of you! Please let me join your band!

Raph: (Soul Voice) Sorry. But if you want to join us, you have to feel soul. You can't join this band because of your... situation, big daddy.

Splinter: What does that mean? I don't understand what you're saying.

Nightmare Lycanroc (wearing a rock-and-roll style outfit): He means you can't join the band because you're too short. I believe.

Tsareena (wearing a hip-hop style outfit): Don't get me wrong. I love your singing. It's amazing! But opera is not what young people listen to unless they love opera.

Raichu (wearing a glam rock-style outfit): So if we need a manager who wants our money, we'll give you a call.

Splinter: Fine! I'll just fine another family band to join! (leaves)

Raichu: This is gonna be great! Our first musical gig! I can finally put my singing voice to the test!

Male Meowstic (wearing a disco-style outfit with silver sequin newsboy hat): We know. You have been singing for an entire week for this.

Midnight Lycanroc: And it was getting annoying!

Raichu: Sorry but I'm just so exciting!

Mikey: Once we're out of the Lair, our music is gonna blow everyone's minds.

Leo: Our music is so new it would revolutionize the future.

Donnie: By combing Electro/Hip-Hop/Soul/Glam Rock we will be famous!

Rach: (Soul Voice) So let's get going, babies. We have a gig to shimmy-down to . Albeartoland isn't gonna grand open itself.

Raichu: Gotta ask you, D. How did you get us this sweet gig?

Male Meowstic: Well we got a little email from a certain justinb .com! When we read that, we were just so exciting! And we post a video to tell everyone to come to Albeartoland to support us!

Raichu: You did what?!

Male Meowstic: Just watch and listen. (goes to his account and plays video)

[Male Meowstic: Hey everyone! Me and my partner Donnie here have some amazing news!  
Donnie: We have gotten an email address from a certain someone. Can you guess who would that be?  
Male Meowstic: If you guess Justin B then you're right! We got an email address from THE justinb .com and he says we can do a musical gig at Albeartoland!  
Donnie: So fans of my Emerald, if you're in the New York area, come down to Albeartoland where we'll play our music!  
Together: See you soon! Banana pancakes!]

[PAUSE]

Midnight Lycanroc: Wow.

Male Meowstic: I know right? We were just too excited. And also, that was a lie. We have intercept it.

Tsareena: Sneaky.

Male Meowstic: Sneakiness is what we do best, honey.

Midnight Lycanroc: Anyways, let's head to Albeartoland! But first, we need to do some singing practice.

Raph: (clears throat) Oooohm~!

Leo: (howls)

Mikey: Uh-huh, baby!

Donnie: (makes techno noises)

Everyone: Nail it!

Tsareena: Now let's go!

|Sunset|  
|Under the docks|

Albearto: Albeardo, courageous pirate captain from Albearto's Swim and Chips. (chuckles) Welcome.

Albeardo: I put the "arrgh" in tarder sauce! (laughs)

Albearto: Bayou Bearto! Your gumbo is jumbo!

Bayou Bearto says something but Albearto couldn't understand what he was saying.

Albearto: O...kay... Chef Al-Bear from Lapetite Albear! They're crazy of thinking of not mixing an animatronic with fine dining.

Chef Al-Bear: Monsieur, they were right. They were right, monsieur.

Albearto: And of course, Otto von Bearto from Otto von Bearto's Best Worst House!

Otto Von Bearto: Try my streusel. Mm~ it's so good with the amazing flavor.

Albearto: My fellow Beartos! Today we rise like our gourmet dough! No longer will we pent and fried oil! No longer will our struesel be forced fed into our speaker system! We shall liberate all robots! Beginning with the legions of our brothers on Albeartoland!

They all cheer as the screen shifts to ALbeartoland.

|Albeartoland|

Lavanya: (sighs) Albeartoland is so lively tonight.

Tera: Yeah it is! We should look around and stuff!

Lavanya: I agree. Let's play some games while we're here. I bet they're lots of fun for kids and adults alike.

Tera: Right!

|Meanwhile|

Antoinetta: Hm... Where is he? I told him to meet me at the game stands 2 minutes ago. Espero que no me haya levantado. {Translation: I hope he doesn't stood me up.}

?: Excuse me? Are you Antoinetta?

Antoinetta: Ah-ha! There you are, chico! I was waiting for you!

?: Sorry about that. I overslept and came here as fast as I can. I also brought Spirit, Norbit, and Bolt if that's okay with you.

Antoinetta: Of course, Augustine! No worries! I'm just glad to meet you!

Augustine: Uh... (blushes) Me too. (chuckles nervously)

Antoinetta: Now we should start with the hanging out process! ¡Vamonos! (grabs his hand and starts running)

Augustine: Slow down~! (Bolt, Spirit, and Norbit following them)

|Turtles|  
|Backstage|

Leo: (groans) There's so many Beartos out there.

Donnie: Don't worry about it. They won't do anything.

Leo: Oh yeah? What about the one we met last time?

Donnie: Who?

Leo: The one in which you turn a cuddly character into a ferocious monster? The one that got April fired? Doesn't ring any bells at all?

Donnie: That doesn't sound like me.

Male Meowstic: (setting up drum set) Yes it is.

Donnie: Whatever. Look, nothing is going to happen here.

Raichu: Yup! This time things are gonna go as planned! (starts singing) Can't wait to sing in front of people! They're gonna cheer for us and chanting our name! We'll be famous all over the world! (spinning around) And maybe we can get rich too!

But Raichu accidentally knocked into a bunch of boxes which begins to fall down.

Raichu: (Normal Voice) I'm okay! Ow...

Midnight Lycanroc: Typical. Now we have to clean your mess. (picks up box)

Raichu: Sorry... (spots something shiny) Huh? What's this? (picks up and turn the box halfway down)

Sliding down from the box is 8 musical note necklaces made out of crystals.

Leo: Oooh~...

Mikey: Shiny~!

Donnie: Necklaces shaped like musical notes?

Raph: I wonder why 8 of it are inside this box.

Raichu: Maybe someone forgot to bring it with them!

Male Meowstic: So should we wear it?

Midnight Lycanroc: I don't see why not! If someone left it here then we should wear it and even keep it!

Leo: (puts on necklace) Maybe it will give us good luck.

Raichu: (puts on necklace) Right!

|Albearto|

Albearto appears along with the other 4.

Albearto: Okay, everyone! You know the drill! Give every Bearto life and have them destroy everything they ever hated! But don't harm the people unless it's necessary. Go!

They started to turn the Bearto Bots to life and starts terrorizing the citizens.

Lavanya: Huh?

Tera: This is not good!

Augustine: Fascinating. The Bearto Bots have suddenly come to life.

Antoinetta: And ruining everyone's night! We must stop them!

Augustine: Are you crazy?!

Antoinetta: ¡Muy loco! {Translation: Very crazy!} ¡Vamonos!

Augustine: (groans) I don't really wanna do this...

Lavanya: We don't have much of a choice, young one.

On top of one of the game stands, Metal Alice is looking down on the chaos at Albeartoland. She jumps down.

Metal Alice: Hey you!

Albearto: Huh?

Metal Alice: You better stop going on a rampage! Lucario, use Bone Rush!

Lucario: Bone Rush! (charges at Albearto)

Albearto: Not so fast! (whistles)

The Bearto Bots grabs and ties them up to a pole.

Metal Alice: (struggles to get out) You're gonna pay for this!

Albearto: You won't be able to escape through the wire rope. Boys, guard her! Make sure neither of them escapes.

Metal Alice: (growling) This is SO not my day...

|Turtles|

Mikey: You hear that? People are cheering for us.

Leo: It's time we put our music on blast.

Male Meowstic: With our new necklaces.

The curtain opens.

Raph: (Soul Voice) Hello, everyo- What the?!

They see chaos as people were running around screaming.

Mikey: Whoop! There it is! Our first blood-curling screams of love!

Leo: They're ruining our gig!

Donnie: Along with harassing hundreds and hundreds of people.

Raichu: Which is ruining our gig!

Male Meowstic: We have to stop them first before we start this concert.

Midnight Lycanroc: Agree! Everyone, split up!

Otto Von Bearto throws some pretzels around and a little girl hides behind some barrels while holding an Albearto toy. Then she got spotted by Otto Von Bearto and Chef Albear.

Raichu: Leave that girl alone! Volt Tackle! (tackles them)

Leo: That's for ruining our first gig! You okay, little girl?

Little Girl: (nods)

Leo: That's good to hear. Don't worry. Leon's here to make sure you're safe from those meanie Bearto Bots. Okay?

Little Girl: (nods and hugs him)

Mikey: Leo, watch out! (wraps Chef Albear) Swingabunga! (throws Chef Albear to a stand)

Leo: Don't be sad. Leon will make you all better. Now where's your mommy and daddy? I bet they're worried about you.

Little Girl: I don't know... I just ran and lost them.

Leo: Okay... You can just stay with me until we find your mommy and daddy. Okay, sweetheart?

Little Girl: Okay...

Leo picks her up and carries her in his arms.

Mikey: You know, Leon? You're great with kids!

Leo: It's all about the charisma, Mikey. You need to comfort the kid and make sure they're nice and safe and always assure them they're gonna be okay.

Mikey: I get it. You should be a babysitter more then a musician.

Leo: That would be nice but someday. Someday.

|Albeardo the Pirate|

Albeardo: Time to walk the plank today!

Donnie: Fidget mask! (throws Albeardo off the ship)

Male Meowstic: And you have jump ship by yours truly! (takes picture) Is everyone okay?!

Everyone: Yes!

Male Meowstic: That's good to hear.

|Bayou Bearto|

Raph: (Soul Voice) Did someone call the Soul Police?

Midnight Lycanroc: Soul police?! I was thinking more of rock and roll police!

Bayou Bearto starts attacking Raph.

Raph: Nightmare, use Stone Edge to knock him over!

Midnight Lycanroc: (shreds guitar) You got it, daddy-o! Stone Edge! (knocks Bayou Bearto over) That's what I'm talking about, baby! (howls happily)

|Metal Alice|

Lucario: What should we do?

Metal Alice: Not sure but we have to stop that bear. But not with this in the way.

?: Let me help you out on that. (slashes wire rope)

Metal Alice: Huh? (stands up and turns) Poco?! (fighting stance) What are you doing here?!

Poco: Calm down. I'm not here to fight anybody. Especially fighting you. I'm here to give heroes weapons to fight these robots.

Metal Alice: What? Why would someone who works with Baron Draxum would want to give weapons to their enemies? That doesn't make much sense.

Poco: I was forced to work with Master Draxum. I didn't have a choice. And it was because I'm one of the few blue elves that can make weapons. Ever since meeting the Turtles, I have hope in me again. I believe they and their allies can defeat Baron Draxum when they become strong enough. And another thing, I'm here to monitor the Turtles movements.

Metal Alice: You are?

Poco: (nods) He told me and Lola that we are only to monitor the Turtles. Seeing if they have upgrades to become stronger. We report to him when we see something interesting. But however, he also told us not to make contact with them.

Metal Alice: I see. Well you should hide cause they're coming.

Poco: Right! (hides)

Leo: Metal Alice? You're here too?

Metal Alice: Just for a mission.

Raichu: Ah man! Our fans have run away thanks to those Bearto Bots!

Tsareena: Now what should we do? Cancel this gig?

Raichu: Of course not! We're not cancelling any gigs!

Male Meowstic: But at least everyone's safe.

Metal Alice: Actually, you have one more left. Over there!

The Turtles turns to see Albearto.

Leo: Isn't that a familiar figure that we met last time?

Raichu: It's Albearto! I should've known he would ruin our first gig!

Albearto: This should help me gather my brothers at once! (opens vault and puts hand in it)

With a red wave, all the Bearto Bots green light turns into red lights.

Tsareena: This isn't good.

Metal Alice: Tell me about it.

Lavanya: Oh my!

Augustine: It's affecting all the Bearto Bots.

Augustine: What about your robot pets?!

Bolt: No worries. August have put an anti-hacking system so we are impossible to be hacked by any kind. Including this one.

Tera: Which is good for us.

Albearto: My brothers, it's time that we conquer this world! But those pesky Turtles are in our way of world domination! Destroy them!

The Turtles and Metal Alice gets on top of a van as the Bearto Bots surrounds them.

Raichu: We're doomed! Doomed I say! We'll never come back to the Lair alive in this state!

Little Girl: Doomed?

Leo: No no. We're not doomed. Don't worry, sweetie. Leon's here to make things better.

Donnie: Why is there a little girl here?

Leo: She's staying with us until we find her mom and dad.

Antoinetta: They're in trouble! We gotta do something, amigos and amigas!

Tera: How? There's too many of them. Do you really think we can handle them all?

Lavanya: We must try. (transforms into her Aspara Form)

Tera: Alright, if you're gonna be like that then I'm gonna be like that as well. (takes off beanie hat to reveal a second mouth)

Augustine: A monster!

Tera: I'm a Yokai-hybrid, stupid. Now you two should leave this to us. (runs)

Antoinetta: That's amazing!

Augustine: Yes and very scary too... We should just leave.

Poco: Not yet. (takes out items) Use these to help them out. I believe you two can be useful for this mission.

Augustine: A virtual reality goggles with reality gloves. Sweet!

Antoinetta: And I have a tomahawk. Muy bueno.

Poco: Yes. With these, you can help them out. But I have one more thing I need from you.

Antoinetta: Me, senor?

Poco: Uh... Si. (summons headphones) These headphones have a special song in it and I need you to repeat the song out loud. Can you do that for me?

Antoinetta: If it means saving them then I'll do it! ¡Usted puede contar conmigo! {Translation: You can count on me!}

Poco: I'm glad to hear that. (puts headphones on her head) Now repeat the song and sing it out loud. That's the only thing you can do.

Antoinetta: (nods) Aquí va nada. {Translation: Here goes nothing.}

As she starts singing the song on the headphones, the necklaces suddenly starts to glow.

Male Meowstic: Huh?

Raichu: Our necklaces...

Midnight Lycanroc: It's glowing?!

Tsareena: Don't tell me we found a magical musical note necklaces!

Raph: Guess we did.

Leo: How lucky can we be?

Donnie: Well let's hope we don't transform into literal musical instruments!

[GLOWING]

Poco: It's working!

Augustine: What's working? What's happening to them?

Poco: This is Symphonic Evolution. When a siren or a muse sings a special song, the necklaces around their necks will start glowing and whoever wears it will gain this form.

Augustine: That's amazing... Bolt, proceed to anaylze it.

Bolt: You got it, August.

Raichu: (transforms) Glam Rock Raichu! Rai-Rai!

Lemon's brown areas and yellow cheeks changes to blue. His lightning-shaped tail and the inside of his ears changes into light blue. Lemon's right eye changes color to dark blue. Lemon wears a sparkling aquamarine suit with the top part being left open. The crystallized musical note changes color to neon blue. Instead of having a blue mask-shaped painting appear over his eyes, he gains a powder blue-framed glasses with dodgeball lenses on it.

Midnight Lycanroc: (transforms) Rock-and-Roll Midnight Lycanroc! (howls loudly)

Nightmare's his claws becomes a bit longer. His sharp teeth becomes a bit longer. Nightmare also gains red zigzag marks on the tips of his white fur and on his tail. Nightmare's tail also grows longer to be a size of a werewolf's tail. He wears a maroon open jacket. The fur becomes messy and spiky. The fur also starts glowing different shades of red. The crystallized musical note changes color to crimson-colored. His left eye changes color to deep dark red in which the deep dark red aura comes out of it. Instead of a crimson red mark appears over his eyes, Nightmare now wears a red-framed sunglasses with indianred-colored lenses on it.

Male Meowstic: (transforms) Techno Male Meowstic. (purrs)

Emerald's white parts of his body changes color to purple. He wears a sparkling purple dress. Makeup-wise, he wears fushia eyeshadow and a thin indigo lipstick. Emerald wears a blue-violet tiara with amethyst gemstones on it. His two tails becomes covered in sparkling plum-colored glitter. His crystallized musical notes changes color to purple. His eyes changes into amethyst-color with lilac-colored gear-shaped pupils on it. Instead of a royal purple mask appear over his eyes, Emerald now wears an LED glasses that glows different shades of purple.

Tsareena: (transforms) Hip-Hop Tsareena! (laughs royally)

Rena's hips and head changes color from white to orange. The small, purple crown on her head changes into black hip-hop hat with a golden rose print on it. She gains a pair of hoop earrings that are attached to the leaves. The now orange hip opens up to resemble a pair of shorts. The arms and legs changes color to light orange. The calyx begins to change color to orange which stops at the middle along with the three leaves does the same to resemble hair dye. The yellowish-green markings also changes color to honey-colored. The leaves changes style to create an upper-ponytail. Her crystallized musical note changes color to dark orange. musical Rena's left eye changes to apricot orange. Instead of a dark orange mark appears over her eyes, she gains golden-framed sunglasses with coral-colored lenses on it.

Poco: And now for the last part of it.

Augustine: Another part?

The Turtles' outfits changes to a sparkling outfit with musical notes and lines all over the outfits. Leo's wig now has different shades of blue streaks all over and Raph's wig now has different shades of red all over. Mikey's hat has flame hairclips on both sides of his head. Donnie's helmet glass turns all black but now glows different shades of purple to show his expressions.

Donnie: Are we musical instruments?!

Mikey: No! But we got an awesome upgrade on our outfits!

Raph: Now this is awesome.

Leo: Yeah it is!

Male Meowstic: How are we gonna stop them though like this?

Raichu: Not sure but... (starts singing) Bearto Bots, stop your rampaging! Can you please give us some room so we can jump down?!

The Bearto Bots did what he said and stops.

Male Meowstic: Huh?

Leo: Lemon, that was awesome! It seems your singing can make things happen for real!

Donnie: I wonder what else these forms can do.

Mikey: Not sure but let's test them out! (starts rapping) Yo yo yo, Bearto Bots! You wanna hear us sing a song for ya'll?!

[CHEERING]

Leo: Looks like they do. Hold on tight, miss...

Little Girl: Isabella.

Leo: Isabella eh. That's a cute name for a cute little girl. Now then, hold on tight. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

Isabella: Okay, Leon.

Leo: You can call me Leo if you want.

They jump and lands on stage.

Raph: This song is a shoutout to all Beartos out here! Hit it!

Raichu: You heard the man! Hit it, you guys!

They all started to perform as the Beartos starts cheering. But in reality, they were playing horribly. This causes all the Beartos to start destroying themselves and each other.

Tera: Jeez, they're terrible!

Augustine: So terrible even the Bearto Bots are destroying each other and themselves!

Poco: I didn't expect that to happen. I should leave now. (leaves)

Raichu: I think they like our song!

Donnie: Well they do seem peaceful.

Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah they are! (plays guitar) Woo~!

Male Meowstic: Uh... Not exactly... Isabella, right? While you wait for your parents, you wanna draw something?

Isabella: Yeah! I love drawing!

Male Meowstic: Let me see if we have some paper around here. (rummages through the boxes) Oh I found some. And some crayons. Weird but okay. That'll do. Here you go. You can start drawing.

Isabella: Okay. (starts drawing)

Albearto: Ugh! This is terrible! (drives away) You will rue this day, Turtles! I will come back for revenge~!

Raichu: Wow. We literally blow their minds!

Leo: So~ goodnight, Albeartoland! (drops mic)

Raichu: Yeah! Goodnight, Albeartoland! Woo!


	19. The Purple Jacket

The episode begins with Donnie and Emerald coming to April's school. They sneak around a bit until the screen shifts to April typing on the computer.

Donnie: Psst! April!

April looks up and gasp when she sees them at the ceiling lights.

Male Meowstic: Sorry we scared you, April. (takes picture)

Donnie falls down and hits on the chair.

April: Hey, Donnie. Thanks for coming.

Glaceon: Though you need to work on your landing skills in my opinion.

Donnie: (sits on chair) No probbles. I love this place. (inhales) Smells like learning and puberty! So, what do you need help with?

April: My computer science project. Just need you to check the code to make sure I haven't miss anything.

Donnie: Ah! You don't know how lucky you are to be in school, April, surrounded by true intellectuals, scholars after my own heart, resplendent in gorgeous purple satin jackets-

Male Meowstic: Gorgeous purple satin jackets?! (meows) It looks so gorgeous! (sighs admirably) The shimmering sheen, the exquisite violet hue, the silkness of the fabric! (squeals happily) It looks beautiful! So gorgeous! So hot! So MAGNIFIQUE!

Donnie: It has everything I love, and even things I didn't know I loved yet-

April: Donnie, if you drool in here, something's gonna short-circuited.

Glaceon: Same goes to you, Emerald.

Donnie: They must be the kings and queens of high school.

April: The Purple Dragons tech club?

Male Meowstic: So you know about this.

Glaceon: Yeah, if by kings and queens, you mean stuck-up jerks who thinks they're so much smarter than everyone else.

Male Meowstic: I see. So they highly of themselves…

Donnie: Oh, that's what I was hoping you'd say!

Glaceon: Correct. It's best you shouldn't get yourselves involve with them.

Girl: Okay, let's run the Nakamura simulation. Try not to get caught this time.

Boy: Ha! I'm in! I bypassed the security protocals.

Girl: Nice work, Jase! Nice work. Let's take him down a peg.

Boy 2: You got it, chief.

Virtual dogs appears behind Jase.

Jase: (shrieks) I have an irrational fear of dogs! [dogs barking and running towards him] (screams loudly)

[LAUGHTER]

Glaceon: That's the reason.

April: There's one more thing. The Purple Dragons all have Dragon-types either pure or dual-type! They won't let anyone join unless it's a Dragon-type.

Male Meowstic: I see…

Donnie: Oh my gosh, did you see that?!

April: What? That wack high-five?

Donnie: Nay, fair April. A secret five evocative of the golden ratios of the cosmos. (starts floating) superior minds, glorious jackets- April, I am joining the club.

April: Say what now?!

Glaceon: Donnie, don't!

Male Meowstic: But the jackets… They're calling for us though… We're joining that club. And we have a secret weapon to do just that.

Glaceon: They're gonna embarrassed themselves.

April: Yup! We should help them out.

Glaceon: (nods)

Donnie: (approaches Purple Dragons) Greetings, tech enthusiasts. My Meowstic and me would like to introduce ourselves to the newest member of your club- wait for it, here it comes- it's us.

Emerald snaps a picture.

Jase: (shrieks as he pulls back)

Girl: Uh-huh. April, that's your name, right?

April: You've known me since Kindergarten, Kendra.

Glaceon: So don't pretend you don't know us.

Kendra: Uh-huh. Who's this guy and why does he look like mold?

April: (sighs) Jeremy, Jason, Kendra, this my friend Don-

Donnie: Othello Von Ryan- maker… coder… artisan.

Male Meowstic: And I'm his partner Jade. Super… popular… social media expert in all things trendy and stylish. Also a part-time model if you want me to model those jackets. (chuckles)

Donnie: We are ready to join your esteemed collective, and with regard to purple jackets, I am a medium.

Male Meowstic: And I'm a small for me.

Kendra stomps on Donnie's foot.

Kendra: Sorry, Von Ryan, but to join the group, you gotta bring something to the table. So… buh-bye.

Male Meowstic: Oh we have that, sweetheart. Show them, Donthallo!

Donnie: Right! Prepare to be… Von Ryaned. (shows them his Techbo)

Jeremy: Wow! It's the granddaddy of all multi-tools!

Male Meowstic: Impressed, right?! This is the Techbo. The most highly advanced multi-tooled weapon of all time! Donthallo build it from the grounds up!

Kendra: Okay, it's not bad. What else ya got?

April and Glaceon: Come on!

April: You don't have to impressed these fools.

Donnie: That's what people say when they don't have anything impressive… like this. (presses button on his goggles)

He summons his battleshells to the computer room.

Jeremy: (gasps) Sweeeet! So, how do these things communicate? Is it a microwave transceiver?

Male Meowstic: With class C encryption protocols. Donthallo is the best scientist, inventor, coder, and mechanic of all time. You want a robot? Donthallo's your man. Some kind of flying machine? No problem-o! And as for a super computer, forget it! He can build that within seconds! Donthallo is the greatest of all things science and technology!

Jeremy: Oh… my… fave! I know class C inside and out.

Kendra: Can the bromance. These are all impressive and all. But the most important thing is… Do you happen to have Dragon-types in your team? We only use Dragon-types because they're the strongest of all other Pokemon types! (takes out Pokeball) Jeremy, Jase?

Jeremy and Jason: Right! (throws Pokeball)

Goodra (Jason), Garchomp (Jeremy), and Noivern (Kendra) appears.

Kendra: This is Noivern, my partner.

Jeremy: Say hello to Garchomp!

Jason: And Goodra of course.

Donnie: Nice nice… But I have a Pokemon that's much cooler then yours combine. (takes out Pokeball) Warrior, come on out!

Kommo-o: Kommo-o!

Kendra: Whoa!

Jeremy: A Kommo-o?! You capture a Kommo-o?!

Jason: Incredible! I always wanted to see a Kommo-o in real life! Where did you capture it?!

Male Meowstic: When he was a Jangmo-o. We saw it injured and took him back to the Lair to take care of it. Now then. Are you impressed now?

Kendra: Hm… Yes we are. After seeing that you have one of the coolest Pokemon of all time, (points finger at him) Von Ryan… You're in. (to Jason) Quite smiling, Jase. You're still low on the totem pole. (takes off jacket from Jason and throws it to Donnie)

Donnie: (gasps) (puts on jacket) Yes! Be honest, April. Do I look fantastic or superbly fantastic?

April: You look like you dropped a juice box in the laundry.

Glaceon: (chuckles) Good one, April.

Male Meowstic: Well I think it looks superbly fantastic! Super magnifique! I must take pictures of it! Donthallo, do some poses for the camera!

Donnie: Sure thing, Jade! I'll gladly pose with this sweet purple jacket! (starts posing while Emerald takes pictures)

But while he does poses, the eye begins beeping.

[Lair]

Donnie: Oh, hey, guys. What's the haps? Huh? Oh-Oh, this? I didn't realize I had it on.

Male Meowstic: This is Donnie's sweet new purple satin jacket.

Midnight Lycanroc: (lifting weights) Yep.

Donnie: Got it for being a bit of a tech wiz.

Tsareena: (brushing her leaves) That's nice.

Donnie: Purple Dragons, members only. No big deal.

Raichu: (reading a book) Mm-hmm.

Male Meowstic: Well you better grab some toast, guys 'cause you're all jelly!

Once they leave, everyone starts becoming jealous.

Everyone: Oh! Awww!

Leo: The nerve of that guy!

Raichu: Rubbing it all over our faces like he's so highly of himself!

Mikey: Who brings something that beautiful into a place like this?!

Tsareena: That jacket is so exquisite! Donatello is so lucky to have that jacket! I think I'm gonna faint because of it!

Raph: I would give up every red bandanna to feel the silky smoothness of that purple satin on my skin!

Midnight Lycanroc: That includes my weights to have that jacket!

Tsareena: So unfair!

Raichu: Such a show-off! (crosses his arms) Hmph!

[Donnie's Lab]

After setting up the Techbo, Donnie hangs the purple jacket on it.

Male Meowstic: (sighs admirably) This jacket is so amazing… Can't believe we have it on our possession… So beautiful… So rare… Magnifique…

Luxray: It's just a stupid jacket. What's so special about it?

Donnie: Everything! (yawns) Now if you excuse us, we should be heading to bed.

Luxray: Uh huh.

But Donnie grabs the jacket before heading to bed. Donnie is then seen riding a motorcycle with the jacket on and having boxes of pizzas at the side. But it was revealed to be a dream. As Donnie sleeps, the eye starts beeping and all of the Battleshells starts walking/flying away including one that had taking the Techbo as well.

Luxray: (wakes up) Huh? What the? (climbs out of bed) Where are those Batteshells going? And why is it taking the Techbo? Something strange is going on here and I'm gonna go and find out. (follows Battleshells)

In Donnie's dream, the jacket suddenly flies away to a jet engine and before the plane crashes him, he wakes up. He snuggles at the jacket before picking up the phone.

Donnie: (picks up) Yes?

April: Donnie, go turn on the news.

Carmelita: The "Teen Tech Bandits" are on a "hard drive" to "ram" their way into electronics stores, leaving police a "tera-bit" confused.

Donnie: (repeating saying "no")

Leo: Hey buddy. (slurping on a cup of cocoa)

Raichu: Trouble sleeping? (slurps)

Donnie: What's with the interrogation, Leo and Lemon? Everything's fine, I say! (runs off wearing the jacket)

Raichu: (slurps) I believe he has been taught a lesson about showing off to the wrong people.

Leo: (slurps) Agree. (chuckles)

Donnie: (turns on lights) My babies! (turns off and on) Oh, those satin-wrapped punks! Emerald, let's find these punks!

Male Meowstic: (walks out of the room) Huh?

Donnie: Those satin-wrapped punks had stolen my babies! We have to find them and take my babies back!

Male Meowstic: Can you please stop referring to your inventions as "your babies"? It sounds creepy.

Donnie: I don't care! We need to put an end to this!

[Luxray]

Luxray: (panting) This is so embarrassing.

Kendra: Ha! You can't beat our Dragon-types! This is one of the reasons why we choose them!

Luxray: (growling) You won't get away with this!

Kendra: Yes we will. (walks off with the others)

Luxray: (growling loudly)

[April and Donnie]

April: (panting as she rides a bike) I warned you about those guys!

Donnie: You said they were full of themselves, not that they were criminal masterminds, so in a small sense, this is entirely your fault.

Glaceon: Don't blame April for this! You two just had to show them your inventions! And this has happened because of that!

Male Meowstic: She does have a point there, Donnie. We had fallen through a dragon's den like some kind of foolish knights.

April: And besides, who would steal from electronics stores anyways?! Are they planning on selling it online or something?!

Glaceon: Not sure but whatever it is it can't be good. We must stop them at all costs.

Trio: Right!

When they arrive to a bank, Matilda Storm is there as well.

Matilda: Hm? April? What are you doing here?

April: Me and Donnie are gonna stop the Purple Dragons tech club from their plans! Do you know what they're trying to do?

Matilda: Not sure but I will arrest them for their crimes.

Donnie: Leave this to me! (reveals sharp claws under the palm of his hands) I'll slice the door open! (charges)

But it failed.

April: (groans) We'll use the other way. (drags Donnie) Let's go.

Luxray: Wait for me! (jumps to them and panting) Sorry, guys. I tried to stop them but their Dragon-types are so stronger. Especially when it was one against three.

Donnie: Thanks for trying, Star. But now that we're here, we should work together. Are you up for the challenge?

Luxray: Absolutely! They're gonna pay for what they have done!

Matilda: I'll follow you to handcuff all three of them.

Donnie: And we're taking back my babies!

April: Babies?

Donnie: I'm referring to my Battleshells and my Techbo.

April: Oh right. (chuckles)

Meanwhile, the Purple Dragons are getting the codes from the bank's system as April, Donnie, and Matilda running up the stairs to their location.

Donnie: Stop right there, you satin-wrapped punks!

Luxray: Missed me?

Matilda: You three are under arrest for robbery and hacking!

Jeremy: I got it! Let's get outta here!

The three run past them.

Matilda: Come back here!

The chase begins. Donnie grabs some wires wrapped together and throws it.

Donnie: Heads up, April!

April grabs and kicks the roller. Knocking both Jeremy and Jason to the ground.

Donnie: Let's grab my Battleshells and go after Kendra.

April: Right!

Matilda: (handcuffs Jeremy and Jason) And you two will be put into a juvenile detention center for your crimes.

Jeremy: Aw man.

Jason: We were so close too.

Matilda: The law will always catch up to you no matter how fast you can run or how long can you hide. The law will catch up to you eventually.

Donnie: You're gonna fly on my jackpack while I hitch a ride!

April: What?!

Luxray: She's flying away! Me and Emerald will meet you somewhere on the ground!

Donnie: Go ahead! Me and April will take care of this!

April then begins to fly but has a hard time controlling the jetpack.

April: (screams) How do you fly this thing?!

Donnie: It's all about style. You just need to control it whatever you want.

April: Style?! I need more than style! I can't control a jetpack!

Donnie: Then go with the flow!

April: Go with the flow… (mumbles angrily under her breath) Kendra, stop right there!

Kendra: (turns) Oh great. You stay out of this, April! (throws Pokeball)

Noivern: Noivern!

Kendra: Crush them, Noivern! Use Gust to blow them away from me!

Noivern: Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust!

Donnie: Watch out!

April dodges all the Gust attacks.

April: So you wanna play dirty huh?! Well I can do that too! (takes out Pokeball) Dia, help us out!

Flygon: Flygon!

April: Dia, use Dragon Breath!

Flygon: Dragon Breath!

Noivern: (flies up)

Kendra: Ha! You missed! (dodges Dragon Breath) Noivern, Aerial Ace!

Noivern: Aerial Ace!

April: Dia, counter it with Aerial Ace too!

Flygon: You got it, April! Aerial Ace!

As Dia and Noivern are fighting, April chases after Kendra.

April: Kendra, just give me the laptop and everything will go smoothly!

Kendra: Never! I will never give you my laptop! (flies towards April) I believe you should just stay on the ground!

April: (dodges)

But Donnie gets hit which causes him to let go of the rope and begins falling.

April: Donnie! (flies to him)

Donnie: April, catch me before I get seriously hurt!

April: I'm going as fast as I can! (stretches her arms out) Hold on! (catches Donnie and lands on an alleyway) You okay, D?

Donnie: I'm fine… Thanks, April.

April: What are friends for?

[BOOM]

April: Uh-oh. I think your jackpack got broken.

Noivern: Broken by me!

Kendra: Aw~, how cute. You saved your boyfriend from falling from his doom.

April: Boyfriend?! Donnie's not my boyfriend, Kendra!

Glaceon: You okay, guys?

Donnie: We're fine!

Kendra: Looks like the gang's all here. Perfect for my Noivern to destroy you. (hacks) And now, I was able to hack through the system. (presses button to make Donnie's Battleshell to attack him)

Donnie: (screams) Stop! This isn't what I expected! Star, use Thunderbolt!

Luxray: Ya sure about that?

Donnie: Yes I'm sure!

Luxray: Okay… Thunderbolt~! (zaps Battleshell and Donnie)

April: Now's my turn! (kicks Battleshell)

Kendra: Ugh! This is getting annoying! Noivern, I want you to use Hurricane!

Noivern: Hurricane!

The Hurricane hits April, Donnie, and their Pokemon.

Donnie: (hugs April tightly) Hold onto me. It'll be alright.

April: Huh?

Kendra: That's right! Destroy them! Keep using Hurricane until they're nothing more!

Flygon: No… You will not get away with this!

Kendra: Oh you're still alive eh? I thought Noivern took care of you.

Noivern: I really did, Kendra! I was able to defeat her! I had no idea she would get up.

Kendra: Well we can do it again and this time for good.

Noivern: Right.

[Meanwhile]

Luxray: This is getting dangerous!

April: We have to stop this hurricane!

Donnie: But there's no way we can do it! (sighs) It's my fault. If I knew this would happen, I would never join the Purple Dragons tech club…

April: So now you're finally admitting this is your fault! (sighs) No time to argue. We have to work together on this. Yuki, Ice Beam on the hurricane!

Glaceon: Ice Beam~! (freezes Hurricane)

Luxray: Iron Tail! (smashes frozen Hurricane)

April: Finally it's over…

But what they saw is Dia's new Mystic Form. In this form, the dark green parts changes color to yellow. The wings lining turns to green and yellow diamond shapes on the inside of the wings. The diamond-shaped end tail lining turns green and the inside is full yellow. A dark green diamond necklace appears around her neck along with a yellow diamond circlet around her head. Her eyes changes color to yellow with baby green eyeliner that streaks upward.

Kendra: Is this Mega Evolution? No wait. That's impossible. You don't even have a Mega Stone!

Donnie: That's call Mystic Evolution! A new type of evolution that nobody has saw yet!

Kendra: How did you…? Nevermind, you're getting annoying!

Donnie: (notices something) The rover… That's why I never wear a jacket. I don't want it to be ripped to shreds.

April: Donnie, just throw it away!

Donnie: And I'll do exactly that. April, give your jacket.

April: Oh heck no! I'm not giving my jacket away! You do it yourself!

Donnie: April, April. Even though this is entirely your fault I shall throw my jacket away.

April: We seriously need a talk about this.

Donnie takes off his jacket and rolls it up to a ball.

Donnie: Goodbye, jacket. I know I hate to do this to you but I have to be a hero. But at least I can see my memories through some pictures… (throws jacket)

The jacket causes the hovercraft Battleshell to short circuit and makes Kendra falls down. Once the laptop drops, April stomps on it to destroy it.

April: That's right! Beat that, Kendra! You just got- wait for it, wait for it- crashed! Booyah! I know! I should write for the news!

Luxray: That would be excited. April O'Neil, news writer. Yeah I can see that in your future.

Noivern: You'll pay for this!

Flygon: Oh yeah! (charges) DRAGON CLAW~! (slashes Noivern)

Noivern faints right next to Kendra.

Flygon: Next time, don't mess with my friends.

April: Great job, Dia! (hugs her) You were awesome out there!

Flygon: Thank you, April! I always tried my best! (returns to normal) Now I shall take a nap to restore my energy.

April: Right. Return! (puts Pokeball away) Glad that's over. (turns to Donnie) Huh?

Donnie (being surrounded by purple shards resembling Cherry Blossom petals and sparkles): Blast… This is the tragic tale of a boy who can't fit in.

Male Meowstic: Donnie…

Luxray: Now I feel bad for him… All he wants is to fit in a group.

April walks to Donnie and puts her hand on his shoulder.

April: It's okay, Donnie. You'll always be in April O'Neil dorky-for-life club.

Donnie: Thanks, April.

April: No matter how stupid you are…

[POLICE SIRENS]

Luxray: That must be the police!

Donnie: You wanna help me grab my stuff to my lab?

April: Sometimes I say yes to you too much.

After grabbing everything, the run just as the police cars had arrived.

Matilda: Kendra, you have been under arrested for theft and hacking. (handcuffs Kendra)

Kendra: (groans) This is ridiculous… Never thought I would be defeated by two lovebirds… (thinking) Just you wait, Von Ryan and April. When me and the guys are out of here, we'll get our revenge on you. Just you wait and see.


	20. Pizza Pit

The episode begins with a group of mutants planning something. They reveal their names as Honey Badger (Bass Guitarist), Groundhog (Drummer), and Prairie Dog (Lead Guitarist). As she was playing her guitar, she falls off of the hole.

Honey Badger: Uh-oh.

Groundhog: Sorry! I couldn't help myself! I have to dig!

Prairie Dog: That was SO metal~! Listen to my guitar solo! (plays guitar) This hole will be perfect for our plan of destroying the four pillars!

Groundhog: Yeah! Dig dig dig dig! I can't wait to dig! (starts digging)

Prairie Dog: Slow down, Groundhog. We'll do the digging. Don't be so impatient.

Groundhog: (pops up) I won't! Promise! (pops down) Huh?

Honey Badger: Hm? Something wrong, Groundhog?

Groundhog: Look what I found while I was digging! (shows them three cleft bracelets) Why would anybody wanna throw these underground?!

Prairie Dog: Maybe it was too lame for them! We should wear them so DIGG can look so metal in it!

Honey Badger: Great idea, Prairie Dog! (puts on cleft bracelet)

Groundhog: These will definitely increase our digging! (puts cleft bracelet)

Prairie Dog: And everyone will know our name as DIGG~! (puts on cleft bracelet)

The cleft bracelets changes color to black and changes shape to a skull with glowing white eyes.

[Surface]

Midnight Lycanroc (Narrating): This week is a special week for everyone and any pizza faniacs. Everyone calls it Pizza Week. It's the one week every year where everyone comes together to have a delicious slice of pizza. No matter what kind of pizza you like. This was also the one week we were really excited about. Especially Mikey.

Raph: (singing) PIzza~...

Leo: (singing) Pizza~...

Donnie: (singing) Pizza~...

Mikey: (singing) Pizza~...

Everyone: (singing) Pizza Week~...!

Donnie: And~ scene! Nice work on the singing, fellas'.

Raichu: Pizza Week! The one week where all pizza lovers come and spend time together! I can't wait to eat each and every pizza there is!

Tsareena: Right. And~ it's a perfect time for some much needed relaxation that we have been lacking off as of late.

Male Meowstic: And I get to post more pictures for my page. (squeals happily) I can't wait for this week of all play and no work!

Raichu: So what pizza place should we go first?

Mikey: I know! We should head to my favorite pizza place! LOU MIKE TONY'S PIZZA~! (building comes crumbling down) NO~!

Raph: Where'd it go?

Leo: Oh, I think it's closed.

Donnie: My phone says it's open till 10.

Mikey: My favorite pizza place. Crumbling down to the ground… Why great pizza of the sky?! Why did you have to do this to me on Pizza Week of all weeks?!

Tsareena: (taps his shoulder) There there, Michelangelo. Everything will be alright… Though that is strange it came crumbling down like that.

Male Meowstic: Especially when there's a huge hole. Could the cause be a sinkhole?

Tsareena: Well whatever it is this is very strange indeed.

Mikey: (sobbing) I can't believe this is happening to me! And it has to be on Pizza Week! My favorite week of the year! (continues sobbing)

Leo: Mikey… It's gonna be okay… Don't worry. We'll just go to another pizza place.

Donnie: Exactly. Now that we have move on, we should head to my favorite pizza place. Pizza Toney Lou's Pizza~...

The building collapses which causes Donnie and Mikey to freak out.

Donnie: I pretended to not care but now that it happens to me, I hurt~!

Mikey: (hugs Donnie) Why does this has to happen to us?! This is the worst Pizza Week ever~! (sobs)

Male Meowstic: Weird… The same thing happen again.

Tsareena: This isn't some kind of coincidence.

Midnight Lycanroc: I have to agree. Something's fishy around here and we better investigate this. Right Raph?! (no answer) Raph? (looks around) Crap, they left without us!

Raichu: Ah, don't worry about them! We can handle this ourselves!

Male Meowstic: He's right. If we don't do something, Pizza Week would be ruined.

Tsareena: And you guys know how Mikey gets when pizza gets ruined by someone else. I bet he's simmering in anger and rage right about now.

Male Meowstic: Then we must hurry to the third location.

Raichu: And I know where that is! Pizza Tony's Pizzeria! Leo's favorite pizza place of all time! We should head there right about now!

Trio: Right! (leaves)

[Turtles]

Inside the Turtle Tank, Donnie was rambling on about them and how someone is after them. He then points out that it's none other than Pizzasaurus and Bigfoot.

Leo: Pizzasaurus? Donnie, none of those things are real. Besides, I don't think anybody is after us.

Mikey: How can you be so sure?! Someone had taken down my favorite pizza place and Donnie's pizza place on the same night! Someone is definitely after us!

Leo: Relax, Miguel. You're being stressed out by this. Besides, I believe we should check out the next pizza place. My favorite pizza place of all time in my opinion. Pizza Mike's Pizzeria.

Raph: Leo's right! We'll use the Shell Hogs for this one! (presses button to release the Shell Hogs) Let's ride, fellas.

Trio: Right!

Mikey: And make the person pay for what they have done to Pizza Week! I will never forgive the person responsible for this!

Donnie: Oh boy. This is gonna get ugly…

[Meanwhile]

Rebel: (groans) Pizza Week… Not my time of week.

Blaze: I know you're not into pizza and all. But if we're gonna be a rock band, we should get a gig during the week of all things pizza.

Rebel: True… We should head to Lou Mike's Tony's Pizza.

The group rides there but sees that it's gone.

Rebel: Whoa…

Blaze: What happened here?!

Rogue: I bet it closed down forever.

Blade: Wǒ bù zhème rènwéi. Kàn kàn zhège dòng de dàxiǎo! Tā yīdìng shì yīgè xià chén de dōngxī! {Translation: I don't think so. Look at the size of this hole! It must've been a sinkhole or something!}

Rebel: That's strange. New York doesn't have any sinkholes. Everything should be intact.

Blaze: (looking at her phone) And look at this! Another pizza place has also been gone as well! It's the same exact thing with a sinkhole.

Rebel: Weird… Something's strange is going on and we're gonna find out what.

Rogue: Don't tell me we're gonna go down there. Who knows what kind of strange-yet-amazing monsters are living down there.

Rebel: If this means we could get a gig then yes we are. (looks down) It seems really deep. We need something to cushioned our fall.

Blade: Huh?! You don't tell me we're go down there!

Rebel: We are. Or perhaps you're going chicken.

Blade: Wǒ bùshì jī! Bùyào qǔxiào wǒ, fǎnpàn! {Translation: I'm not chicken! Don't make fun of me, Rebel!}

Rebel: Then let's go in there.

Trio: Right!

Rogue: And make sure you don't get bones broken. I don't want to tell mom and dad about that.

Rebel: We won't. You don't have to worry about us, Rogue. We got this. (carefully slides down)

The three also carefully slides down the hole.

[Pokemon]

Raichu: Whew! It's still intact!

Male Meowstic: But for how long?

Tsareena: Not sure but this time, we're ready to face whoever is responsible for those sinkholes! But I do hope the Turtles will come here.

Midnight Lycanroc: They will… eventually. Now it's our turn to save the day! My plan is to wait to see who comes out of this one and then follow the criminal behind the two sinkholes.

Raichu: Will THAT even work?

[PEOPLE SCREAMING]

Midnight Lycanroc (Narrating): Exactly! Something did came out of Leo's favorite pizza place. What came out are three mutants wearing some kind of metal or punk rock outfits.

Tsareena: That must be the hooligans responsible for the sinkholes!

Raichu: Onward, men! And lady. Charge at them!

Prairie: Huh? Looks like we have some pests ahead! Let's dig, girls! Three down and one to go!

The three digs underground and they caused the pizza place to crumble from the sinkhole.

Raichu: Now that's going too far!

Midnight Lycanroc: Follow them! Don't let them escape!

They jump down to the hole and falls until they hit the ground one by one on top of each other.

Everyone: (groans)

Midnight Lycanroc: Is everyone okay?

Raichu: Hai… (jumps off)

Tsareena: I'm alright. (jumps off)

Male Meowstic: My phone and I are all in one piece. (floats off and lands)

Midnight Lycanroc: (stands up) Whoa… They seem to have been busy with digging.

Raichu: Yeah… It's like we're in a cave or something.

Male Meowstic: Such an impressive feat.

Tsareena: So these mutants are natural diggers. Make sense. But where are we gonna find them?

Male Meowstic: I believe we should sniff their scent since they're the ones creating these tunnels.

Midnight Lycanroc: Good idea! Odor Sleuth! (begins sniffing) I picked up their scent. Follow me and don't wander off. (walking while sniffing on the ground)

As they follow Nightmare, on the surface, the Turtles arrive to see Leo's favorite pizza place destroyed.

Leo: No~! Not this one! Why~? (sobs)

Mikey: See?! Someone is after us! And now with three down, the criminal is gonna do the same for one more!

Raph: You mean Pizza Tony? Oh no. It can't be that one. It could be any other place.

Leo: Listen. There's a pattern here. Three pizza parlors. Our individual favorites. Being destroyed by mysterious sinkholes that only the criminal knows. Pizza Tony has to be next!

Donnie: So the best plan is to do an evacuation on Pizza Tony.

Mikey: Yeah! Let's go already! Time's-a wastin'! Let's ride! (rides off)

Leo: Wait for us, Miguel! (rides after Mikey)

[Midnight Wicked Vibes]

Rebel: Wicked… Look at the size of these tunnels.

Blade: It's huge!

Blaze: And very impressive on the architect scale.

Rogue: But it seems a little dark. Just the way I like it.

Rebel: Whoever did this sure has the time of his or her world to make this happen.

Blaze: Which explains the sinkholes on two of the pizza parlors! We should follow the pattern of these digging techniques. It would tell us the right direction.

Rebel: Right right. We'll leave the fancy stuff to you.

Blaze: Because I'm the cautious one and have the eyes of detail?

Rebel: Exactly. You always have the eyes for details. So it make sense if we follow you.

Blaze: Thank you, Rebel! You're the best!

Rebel: Anything for my little sister. Now cut the sister hug. We have work to do.

Blaze: Oh right. (lets go) Follow me! (chuckles)

[Pokemon]

Nightmare is still sniffing the ground as the other three is following him.

Tsareena: I hope we can find those three hooligans soon. My leaves are starting to wilt!

Male Meowstic: And I have to recharge my phone… (shuts it off)

Midnight Lycanroc: I'm doing the best I can. Their scent is all over the place.

Tsareena: If we get lost, you're gonna brush and water my leaves for the next two weeks!

Raichu: I can do that, Rena.

Tsareena: Not in your dreams, Lemon. (pushes him away with her left arm)

Lemon hits the wall with his back before collapsing on the floor.

Raichu: Ow… Rena sure is something… (chuckles)

Male Meowstic: Stop goofing around and let's go!

Raichu: Coming!

But before he could catch up, the ground begins to crumble beneath him and falls on it.

Raichu: (screams echoing as he falls) What's happening?! (hitting the sides) Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow~! (lands on his stomach) Ow… That really hurts… But now I'm separated from the others! Now what should I do?!

Then Lemon notice some speakers lying around.

Raichu: Ah-ha! So I see what they did! They've must have use sound vibrations to make the pizza parlors come crashing down to their tunnels! I'm surprised they left their speakers here. Only a few but I'll take one of them. (struggles to push one speaker) (panting heavily) Why are speakers so heavy? If Nightmare was here, he would've carry that speaker with one arm. Or maybe Emerald could use his Psychic move to make the speaker float. (sighs) I wish I have psychic abilities too.

?: A wish you said? Well I can make that come true.

Raichu: Huh? Who said that?!

A Mutant appears behind him. The figure taps his back which makes Lemon turn around and jumps back in surprised.

?: Oh my. I'm ssssorry I sssscared you like that. I didn't mean any harm.

Raichu: A Mutant Snake?

?: My name is Fida the Harmoniousssss. I am a Mutant Russssssell's Viper SSSSSnake. I am a mutant of wisssshesss. Any wisssh you want I can make come true. Jusssst asss long asss it doessssn't involve revenge or causssing harm to otherssss.

Raichu: You make wishes?! Awesome!

Riolu: Yup! And it's unlimited so you can make as many wishes you want!

Raichu: A Riolu is here as well?

Fida: I found the poor dear hungry. Ssssso after a delicious ssssnack, he accompaniesss me during my wissshing missionsss. Anyway, I had heard your wisssh to have psssychic abilitiessss.

Raichu: That's right! I want to take that speaker but I'm too weak to drag it! So I wish I have the move Psychic so I can make the speaker float.

Fida: I sssssee. Well I sssshall make the wisssh come true. (closes her eyes and claps her hands three times)

A purple glow surrounds Lemon and his eyes turns purple.

Riolu: When your eyes turn purple, that means the wish is activated. Try it out!

Raichu was able to levitate the speaker.

Raichu: I did it! I did it! Now I can use Psychic just like Emerald! Woo! Wait 'till the others see me now! They'll be so impressed by my new ability! Thanks Fida! But I wonder why you two are doing here.

Fida: To ssssee who issss behind thesse sssinkholesss.

Raichu: Fair enough. You can follow me! Even though I have no idea where they are…

Riolu: I'll help you on that. I can use the aura around me to locate others.

Raichu: Awesome… (chuckles) Guess I'm really lucky you guys are here. Now I have a greater chance to get to the others.

Riolu: Follow me!

Raichu: Right!

[Turtles]

The Turtles were able to evacuate the pizza parlor using an F- report card because of bug problems.

Mikey: Now let's get back to extermination! (laughs maniacally)

Donnie: (as Mikey is laughing maniacally behind him and Leo) Should we worried about him?

Leo: Probably.

Mikey: (appears in front of them) They're gonna pay for this…

[DOOR SLAM]

Mikey: Ah-ha! So you three are the ones ruining Pizza Week!

Prairie Dog: Great. More pests are here!

Groundhog: Forget them! We shall dig! I wanna dig, dig, dig, dig!

Mikey: Oh no you don't! (takes out Pokeball) TJ, come on out!

Tyrunt: Tyrunt!

Mikey: Use Ancient Power!

Tyrunt: Ancient Power!

DIGG dodges Ancient Power and dig outside of the pizza parlor.

Mikey: After them!

The Turtles hops on the Shell Hogs with Tyrunt riding on Mikey's lap and rides after DIGG. Using the same hole they have just dug down.

Raph: Me and Mikey will go to left! You two head towards the right!

Leo and Donnie: Right!

Mikey and Raph goes after Groundhog while Leo and Donnie goes after Prairie Dog and Honey Badger.

Mikey: TJ, on my command, you use Ancient Power again!

Tyrunt: You got it, Mikester! I'll do just that! Now where is that criminal?!

Groundhog keeps digging but ends up at a dead end.

Mikey: Now usually I'm a peaceful turtle and don't resort to violence! But you have ruined Pizza Week! Now you will feel pain!

Groundhog: Uh-oh.

[Donnie and Leo]

Donnie: Don't lose sight of them, Leo!

Leo: I know. Don't worry about a thing. I got my sight on them. So what's the plan?

Donnie: Not sure but just follow them! Don't lose sight!

Leo: Okay. (continues driving) But I'm not sure what'll we do next.

Honey Badger: I'll handle this! Umbreon, come on out and use Flash!

Umbreon: Umbreon! Flash!

Donnie and Leo: (screams) My eyes!

Prairie Dog: Now let's dig while they're blinded! (starts digging)

Donnie and Leo falls to the hole which ended with them crashing into Raph and Mikey.

[CRASH]

Midnight Lycanroc: What was that?

Tsareena: Something must've crashed.

Male Meowstic: We should get to the location of the crash.

Midnight Lycanroc: But first, where's Lemon?

Tsareena: Huh? Oh no.

Male Meowstic: Lemon's missing. Looks like we didn't realize it until just now.

Midnight Lycanroc: And it's my fault! As the leader, I'm supposed to make sure everyone's safe and sound! But I failed…

Tsareena: Don't be mad at yourself, darling. We all didn't know he was missing. We thought he was following us.

Male Meowstic: We'll look for him. Don't worry about it. It's not your fault nor anybody else's fault as well. So please don't be mad at yourself.

Midnight Lycanroc: But I'm the one to make sure everyone is here. To make sure they don't be left behind… How I can not see that Lemon is missing? It's my fault…

Tsareena: Nightmare… (hugs him)

Male Meowstic: It's gonna be okay… (hugs him) Don't be mad at yourself for this… It's nobody's fault. Honest…

Midnight Lycanroc: Guess you're right…

Tsareena: Of course we're right. We're family and family support each other no matter what.

Male Meowstic: So fearless leader, what would be your next plan?

Midnight Lycanroc: We need to look for Lemon! (starts glowing) We should head back to the location of where he was last saw and then go from there!

Tsareena and Male Meowstic: Right!

Male Meowstic: That's the spirit.

Nightmare transforms to his Mystic Form.

Midnight Lycanroc: And now I have my Mystic Form! (roars) Lemon, don't worry! We're gonna look for you! If you can hear me, just yell it out!

[Midnight Wicked Vibes]

Rebel: I heard screaming and crashing over there. Follow me and be careful. (winks before running)

Turtle: (groans)

Mikey: That hurts…

Leo: Everyone okay?

Raph: I'm fine…

Donnie: Me too…

Mikey: Me three! (gets up) Those three are gonna pay for ruining Pizza Week for me! (starts running)

Leo: (stands up) Mikey, wait! We have no idea where they are.

Mikey: I'll find them and destroy them myself!

Donnie: And I thought I was the dramatic one.

Leo: Miguel, listen to me. I know you're angry because they basically sinked your favorite pizza parlor. I get it. We all do. But being consumed by anger can cause many problems. I just want you to take deep breaths and calm~ down… Can you do that for me?

Mikey: (sighs) I'll try…

Rebel: Whoa! Mutant Turtles? Didn't see that coming?

Raph: Huh?! How did you get down here?!

Rebel: We just slide down and land safely on all fours. Hi, the name's Rebel. And these are sisters Rogue and Blaze.

Rogue: (nods)

Blaze: Hiya!

Rebel: And this is my little brother Blade. We're known as Midnight Wicked Vibes. Midnight because we come out at night and our vibes are so wicked you think we're witches.

Leo: Nice band name. So~ what are you doing here? There's some mutants that are digging out our favorite pizza parlors.

Blaze: We saw the aftermath and Rebel here wants to explore this.

Rebel: Yeah. And I kinda knew about that because these mutants must be natural at digging deep underground. So your names?

Leo: I'm Leo. Call me Leon if you want. And these are brothers Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. We're trying to stop some mutants from ruining Pizza Week.

Rebel: I see… Maybe we can work together on this.

Rogue: I don't know… We just met them. How can we be so sure we can trust them?

Rebel: Leave this to me, Rogue. So what do you say? Wanna team up?

Raph: We love to! The more the merrier I always say. Now where would we find those crooks?

Blade: Leave this to me! I can smell things much better then the normal person! (sniffing) I got their scent. Follow me and I'll show you.

Donnie: Or~ we can use something to help us in this situation. (presses button on his screen to summon a drill)

Mikey: Yay! The drill is back!

Rebel: Nice. Ya build that?

Donnie: That's right. We can use this to get to them faster.

Blade: Then let's go already! We don't have much time.

[Lemon]

Raichu: Is this the right way to the others?

Riolu: Yes. We're getting closer!

Raichu: All right! I'm gonna be reunited with the others! (starts glowing) I thought I would never see them again! But I'm so happy I can scream! (transforms into his Mystic Form) Woo! Rena, Emerald, Nightmare, I'm coming! (running)

Riolu: Jeez…

Fida: (chuckles) He ssseemsss very happy about thissssss. I don't blame him at all…

Riolu: Me either… (chuckles happily) Lemon, wait up! (runs after him)

Raichu (in the distance): Guys, guys! I'm over here! (pounces at them which causes them to be in a dogpile) I'm so glad to see you again! (sobs) I thought I would never see you again~! (sobbing uncontrollably)

Midnight Lycanroc: So glad you're not hurt… I'm sorry we didn't look for you sooner…

Raichu: Don't worry about that! I don't care as long as I'm with you guys!

Male Meowstic: Right… Now could you please get off of us before we lost oxygen?

Raichu: Oh right! (jumps off) Sorry!

Midnight Lycanroc: It's alright… We're just glad you're safe. (hugs Lemon)

Raichu: Me too… Oh hey! I wanna introduce to someone! This is Riolu and this is Fida. She's a wish-granting mutant who can make any wish come true! Look what I can do! (levitates speaker in front of them) Pretty cool huh?!

Male Meowstic: Incredible…

Tsareena: Impressive! But what is a speaker doing down here?

Male Meowstic: Now I get it! They must've used sound vibrations to make the pizza parlors sink. That must be the reason why three pizza parlors mysteriously sank underground…

Raichu: We gotta stop them before they destroy more pizza parlors!

Tsareena: But where could they possibly be?

Riolu: I believe Fida The Harmonious may answer that question.

Fida: And pleassssse be sssspecific about your wisssssh. I won't make any wissshessss if it isssssn't clear.

Midnight Lycanroc: Hm… Okay, I wish to find the three mutants who have been using these speakers to sink the pizza parlors and to find where they get these speakers from.

Fida: Your wisssssh isssss my command. (closes her eyes and claps her hands three times)

The wish teleports them to a room in which there are speakers attached to a pillar.

Male Meowstic: Thank you.

Tsareena: Oh my stars! This is huge!

Midnight Lycanroc: We gotta take the speakers out before they can use the sound vibrations to destroy another pizza parlor!

Trio: Right! (charges at it)

Umbreon: Not so fast! Shadow Ball!

The four dodges Shadow Ball.

Clauncher: We're not letting you take these speakers out of this pillar!

Fearow: You just have to go through us!

Raichu: (growling) Oh yeah?! We'll do just that!

Midnight Lycanroc: New plan. Rena, you fight Umbreon. Lemon, you'll take care of Clauncher. And I'll handle Fearow.

Male Meowstic: And what about me?

Midnight Lycanroc: While we're fighting them, you'll take out those speakers. That way those criminals won't use them to sink another pizza parlor.

Male Meowstic: Right. I'll do that. Just give me a few hours to take all of the speakers out.

Midnight Lycanroc: Oh we'll give you plenty of that. Not… to… worry.

As they begin to fight, Emerald quickly gets to the speakers.

[BOOM]

Prairie: Oh no you don't! (kicks Emerald) You're not gonna ruin our plan!

The Turtles arrive via drill.

Raph: Are we gonna use the drill?

Donnie: That would be too effective? (presses button to self destructs the drill)

Midnight Lycanroc: So glad to see you again! Stone Edge! (Fearow dodges)

Fearow: Ha! You missed!

Raph: Not to worry, Nightmare! We'll help you out! Let's go team! (jumps)

But they screamed in fear of Honey Badger and runs all over the place because of her.

Midnight Lycanroc: This is so embarrassing… Don't run like cowards! Fight like the ninja turtles you are! (narrating in mind) These guys need to work with putting on their game faces. They're acting like cowards because of Honey Badger. (sighs)

Male Meowstic: Hm… (floats up) Looks like I should start with the top and then work my way to the bottom. Yeah, that's what I should do. (floats to the top)

Prairie Dog: (puts plug in speaker) Sound test! (plays guitar)

[SHAKING AND CRUMBLING]

Male Meowstic: (screams) That hurts! So much! Up close!

The bracelets starts giving out black aura circles coming out of it.

Raichu: What is this?!

Tsareena: Not sure but everything just hurts so much!

Prairie: Whoa! These bracelets are so metal~!

Groundhog: Yay! This is what I can dig it to! Woo~!

Raichu: Bracelet?

Tsareena: Are the bracelets doing all of this?!

Midnight Lycanroc: It must be magical like the musical note necklaces!

Raichu: Seems like it! Wonder what it can do!

Back at the Turtle Tank, the musical note necklaces (which are hanging from the side of Raph's seat) started to glow and floating towards the source.

Prairie Dog: Hear my guitar solo! (continues playing)

Raichu: (screams) This hurts even more than it has to be!

Midnight Lycanroc: I can't attack with this kind of attack!

Tsareena: We have to take off the bracelets! That's why everything is hurting!

Suddenly, Violet comes out of her Pokeball.

Violet: Woo! This is my jam! Are you girls a metal band?!

Prairie Dog: We are! And we're gonna let the world know we are DIGG~! (continues playing)

Raichu: Eh?! Why isn't Violet hurting?!

Male Meowstic: I get it… I believe the reason is Violet is into Metal Music. Thus she can't be hurt by the waves coming out of the bracelet.

Midnight Lycanroc: So is it connected to the musical note necklaces?!

Tsareena: That can be a possibility, Nightmare! Maybe Violet can help us stop them from destroying any more pizza parlors!

Midnight Lycanroc: Violet~! Stop rocking and help us~!

Skuntank: Eh?! What did you said?! I can't hear you over the sound of my head bopping to metal music! You need to speak louder!

Midnight Lycanroc: Help us, you idiot~!

Skuntank: Wha?!

Midnight Lycanroc: (runs to her) HELP US AND STOP THEM~! NOW CAN YOU HEAR ME~?!

Skuntank: Yes I do! Not!

Midnight Lycanroc: (growling aggressively)

Suddenly, the musical note necklaces appears.

Male Meowstic: Huh?

Raichu: The necklaces?! How did it get here?! And why is it floating like that?!

Tsareena: We're just gonna have to find out about that ourselves, darling!

The musical note necklace floats to Violet and puts itself around her neck.

Skuntank: Huh? What's this?

Male Meowstic: Now this is interesting.

Tsareena: Huh?! What do you mean by interesting?!

Suddenly, the necklace starts glowing brightly. It causes Violet to change into her Symphonic Form. In her new appearance, Violet's purple fur changes color to black with the cream-colored fur changing color to purple. A skull print appears on top of the tail. A skull choker appears around her neck and spiked bracelets on both front and back paws. Spiked bracelets appears around the tail individually. Her eyes changes color to dark purple half-top while the bottom stays the same.

Skuntank: Let's really jam in here! (slams the ground which causes an earthquake)

Prairie Dog: Whoa~! Now that's wicked!

Skuntank: Really?! You think that was wicked?!

Prairie Dog: Yeah it is! Keep slamming on the ground!

Male Meowstic: Wait don't do it, Violet!

Midnight Lycanroc: You're gonna sink all of New York to the ground!

Raichu: Like literally! Don't do it! Seriously don't!

Skuntank: Oh whatever! I'm gonna do it! (raises her front paws)

Raichu and Midnight Lycanroc: NO~! (leaps towards her to stop her)

Skuntank: Hey, let me go!

Midnight Lycanroc: We're not letting you slam the ground like that!

Raichu: No way no how!

Skuntank: Oh yeah?! I can do what I want, dears! Now get off of me!

Together: Never ever!

Skuntank: (growling) Okay, you asked for this!

Midnight Lycanroc: Ask for what?

Raichu: What did we ask for?

Skuntank: Night Slash! (slashes Lemon and Nightmare on their faces)

Together: (screams in pain) That hurts~!

Skuntank: (stands up) That's what you get for tackling me. (flips her fur to the right side) You know I don't like that kind of thing.

Raichu: Sorry…

Midnight Lycanroc: (groans in pain) This hurts so much…

Raichu: Agree! It hurts so much! It's burning my face! My beautiful face! Curse you, Violet!

Skuntank: Don't tackle me and I won't do it again, idiots!

Donnie: All right, you three! If you don't want to get your face pumble, I believe you should stop ruining pizza week for us!

Mikey: Yeah! You're gonna pay for ruining my favorite food of all time!

Prairie Dog: Eh?

Roxanne: You have destroyed the pizza places with your digging.

Rebel: But I wonder why.

Donnie: Like I say before, they're trying to get revenge on us for something we clearly didn't do on purpose!

Prairie Dog: Don't be stupid! We just met you and you're trying to stop our plan of getting a gig.

Rogue: A gig?

Prairie Dog: Look, we're trying to destroy the stadium so once it crumbles down we'll get a huge audience that will listen to our rockin' performance!

Raichu: Wait what?! That's what you are planning?!

Prairie Dog: Yeah! Duh! We don't even like pizza!

Groundhog: Unless pizza has to do with some digging!

Raichu: Whoa whoa whoa! That's it?! You just want an audience?!

Mikey: And thanks to you three, you ruin pizza week without you even thinking about the consequences!

Raph restrains Mikey.

Raph: Mikey, don't do anything you'll regret later! Just calm down!

Umbreon: Eh?! Why is he so angry about pizza?

Midnight Lycanroc: Mikey doesn't usually get angry. In fact, he's always optimistic and happy-go-lucky most of the time.

Raichu: But if you mess with something he loves most such as pizza, he'll get angrier and angrier until he becomes some kind of turtle beast.

Riolu: He does?!

Raichu: So that's why we never make him angry.

Umbreon: Oh… Now I can see that.

Raph: You just want a gig?

Groundhog: Yeah! 'Cause gig rhymes with dig!

Rebel: I see. But destroying property isn't really gonna get you guys a gig.

Blaze: Agree!

Prairie Dog: Well do any of you have a suggestion?!

Midnight Lycanroc: (looks at Raph and they both nod) I think we could make that arrangement.

Prairie Dog: How?

Raph: Just leave it to us. (narrating) So we did just that. We set up a gig at the brand new Tony's Pizza with all the owners working together. And DIGG was able to play their song at the new pizza restaurant.

Midnight Lycanroc (narrating): And we finally have our pizza week back! (Raph changes the "F" to "A+") So that's how pizza week…

Raph: Five days and two weekends. Are saved. By us.

Leo: Raph~, Nightmare~, who are you talking to?

Raph and Nightmare winks at the fourth wall before going back to eating the pizza with the others. Behind them is Pizzasaurus rampaging New York, meaning Donnie's theory was correct.


	21. Smart Lair

The episode begins with Mikey and Leo pretending to be mummy zombies.

Male Meowstic: Oh no! We're surrounded by mummy zombies!

Donnie: Someone, please save us from this terrible fate.

Raph and Nightmare pounces at Mikey and Leo.

Raichu: Cut! Awesome job, guys! It truly feels like we're actually seeing a movie in person!

Tsareena: Right! You all did excellent in your acting skills.

Donnie: (sighs) But I never get to play as the mummy zombie.

Mikey: Don't worry! You can play as the mummy zombie! If you're up to it that is…

Ryuko: Did someone say mummy zombie?!

Turtles: Hey Ryuko!

Raph: Whatcha' doing here?!

Ryuko: Oh I was in the neighborhood and I want you to meet my cousin from Japan, Yuriko Kobayashi. She's staying with me for now on and she speaks purely Japanese. Yuriko, these are my friends Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph.

Yuriko: Kon'nichiwa, reosan, donī-sama, maikī-kun, rafu-sama. Anata ni aete ureshīdesu. {Translation: Hello, Leo-san, Donnie-sama, Mikey-kun and Raph-sama. Very pleased to meet you all.}

Donnie: Hi there.

Mikey: Hiya!

Leo: Nice to meet you.

Ryuko: So where are you four going?

Splinter: I would like to know as well!

Mikey: We're gonna see the on-roof movie of Lou Jitsu meet Mummy Ninjas!

Yuriko: Lou Jitsu? Are wa dare? {Translation: Lou Jitsu? Who's that?}

Ryuko: Lou Jitsu wa kono kakutōgi no haiyūdesu. Kame wa kare no dai fandesu. {Translation: Lou Jitsu is this martial arts actor. The Turtles are big fans of him.}

Yuriko: Sōdesu ka… {Translation: I see…}

Alolan Ninetales: I see… But you're not going anywhere.

Splinter: That's right! You are all staying here and clean!

Leo: But dad, we had clean it last year.

Raph: Besides, it doesn't look that bad.

(screen changes to show it's filthy)

Leo: We should find the turtles who did this and have THEM clean it up.

Ryuko: Right~ because there's other mutant turtles out there making messes for everyone.

Donnie Not to worry. I have a…

Leo: Don't say "a fix, bro".

Donnie: A fix, bro.

Raichu: Ugh~... We're gonna be here all night fixing your fix!

Donnie: Scoff! Prepare to…

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't say, "eat my words"!

Donnie: Eatith thy words!

Midnight Lycanroc: You always say that but we never do.

Ryuko: Looks like this is gonna be another episode of "What Could Possibly Go Wrong?"! Starring Donnie and his inventions that turns against us!

Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: (whistles and claps)

Yuriko joins in the clapping and whistling.

Yuriko: Ryūko-chan, donī no hatsumei ga waruku naru no wa hontōdesuka? {Translation: Ryuko-chan, is it really true that Donnie's inventions go evil?}

Ryuko: Hotondo no jikan. Tsūjō, watashitachi to sore o torimaku subete no hito o kizutsukeru koto ni narimasu. Anata wa donī no hatsumeidearu kaosu ni narerudeshou. {Translation: Most of the time. Usually ending up hurting us and everyone surrounding it. You'll get used to the chaos that is Donnie's inventions}

Male Meowstic: Not gonna happen. Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to present our latest invention. Meet S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: How may I serve you today?

Yuriko: Sugoi! Furōtingurobottoheddo! {Translation: Awesome! A flying robot head!}

Donnie: He will do it all to make our lives a little more comfortable.

Luxray: Impressive, D. So he can do anything?

Male Meowstic: And more. Show them, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N begins cleaning the lair.

Donnie: Applause. Aaaand applause. Aaaand waiting for your applause. (everyone applauses) There we go.

Splinter: I'm impressed. But what else can it do?

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: I can get snacks faster than ever.

Splinter went flying to the snacks and was sent back to his chair.

Splinter: Woo! Now I don't have to use my legs ever again!

Ryuko: Cool but I'm still skeptical that S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N might turn evil.

Donnie: Oh yeah? I can bet that he won't turn against us.

Ryuko: How much?

Donnie: 50 bucks! And you have to praise me for a month!

Ryuko: Deal. But if he does turn evil in the end, you have to buy me smoothies AND have to do my chores for a month!

Donnie: You got yourself a deal. Make the best turtle and human win. (shakes her hand)

Ryuko: Right. But you're gonna lose.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Impossible. Master Donatello will win this bet 100%.

Donnie: Thank you, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. See? He believes me.

Ryuko: Doesn't matter~... (chuckles playfully)

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: And now, I shall play the movie you want to see here. (starts movie)

Everyone: Whoa~! (starts eating the snacks)

Leo: This is the best!

Donnie: What was that? I didn't hear you over you "eatething my words!"

Yuriko: Donnie-sama, anata wa totemo subarashīdesu! {Translation: Donnie-sama, you're so awesome!}

Ryuko: She's saying you're awesome.

Donnie: Why thank you, Yuriko. I am awesome. So beat that, Ryuko!

Ryuko: We'll see about that.

Luxray: This is gonna get ugly real quick.

Midday Lycanroc: Right.

|Arcade|

Later, in the arcade, Donnie and Mikey are playing a fighting arcade game while Leo and Raph are having a tennis ball back massage.

Raichu: How's the massage?

Leo: Wonderful… So wonderful…

Raph: Put on some music, Shelly baby. (S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N puts on music) Ugh! Can you play something less ear-straining?! This is awful!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Correction. This is Master Donatello's top playlist.

Donnie: A playlist in which I may jammy-jam.

Male Meowstic: Another correction. There are three playlists. One for Donnie, one for me, and the last one is where we both love the same thing.

Tsareena: I see…

Raichu: Great~...

Mikey: Look who's gonna beat your shell!

Donnie: No, no, no, no! I will not lose!

Mikey gets flown from the chair and crashes shell-first to an arcade machine behind him.

Mikey: What was that?! Did S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N glitch the game?!

Donnie: He would never.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: I would never.

Donnie: And look who won. (fists bump S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N) I would like to have a victory massage, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. (tennis balls hitting his shell)

Leo: Hey!

Raph: Where my relaxation go?

Donnie: Oh yeah. That's the stuff. Nothing beats a tennis ball massage.

Kassandra: I want a massage!

Piper: Me too, me too~wan!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: You may after Master Donatello is done.

Leo: You didn't program him to be your best bud did you?

Donnie: No! Not at all! I program him to cater all your needs. I would do anything for my bros. (aims tennis balls at Leo and Raph)

Later, Flora treats their bruises.

Flora: There we go. Hope this is enough bandages.

Leo: Thanks, Flora. Glad you're here with us. We could always use a medic or two.

Flora: You're welcome. Though I'm not fond with S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.

Leo: At all?

Flora: No. Having a robot do things for you isn't my cup of tea. I rather do things on my own then have a robot do it for me. It's always been like that.

Leo: Oh right. You're the princess of nature so of course you rely more on natural things then artificial ones.

Flora: (nods) Correct. (sees them slowly walking away) Huh? Don't start moving. You're gonna make it worse.

Raph: We'll be fine, Flora. No need to worry.

Flora: Hm…

Leo, Mikey and Raph then spotted a pile of pizza boxes and rushes to the kitchen. Mikey tried to grab one but his hand was zapped by a laser.

Mikey: The vacuum cleaners have lasers?!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: I'm sorry but those are Master Donatello's pizza slices.

Raph: Sorry, Shelly. But house rules states leftovers are fair game. (reaches to pizza slices but hand gets zapped) Okay, you wanna play that game? We can play that game. (whistles) Yo King! Come over here and use Overheat on these vacuums!

Male Pyroar: Seriously? I don't think so. It seems a little…

Raph: Just do it! They won't let us have the leftovers!

Male Pyroar: (sighs) Fine~... (enters kitchen) Overheat! (attacks the vacuums cleaners) There. Happy now?

Raph: Yup!

But suddenly, they begin to run out of the kitchen as a bunch of lasers are shooting at them.

Male Pyroar: I knew this would turn out for the worst!

Ryuko: Hm… Seems like you're not enjoying this after all.

Raph: Quiet, Ryu!

Ryuko: Whatever. Me and Yuri are gonna head home for dinner and bed. See you in the morning.

Yuriko: Oyasuminasai, minasan. {Translation: Goodnight, everyone.} (leaves with Ryuko)

Raph: Night… (sighs) Now what?

Leo: Maybe head to bed ourselves?

Male Pyroar: It's for the best. Goodnight, everyone.

Everyone: Night!

However, while Donnie and Emerald are sleeping soundly with the music blasting and S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. complimenting him, the other Turtles along with their Pokemon are having trouble sleeping because of this.

|Main Area|

Raph: I can't take this anymore!

Raichu: I know, raight? This is getting ridiculous!

Tsareena: I can't fall asleep with that music!

Mikey: Agree. But Donnie is so dreamy and smart and cool! Wait, why did I just say that out loud?

Raichu: Looks like it got imprinted in your mind.

Midnight Lycanroc: Guys! We need to do something about this. Clearly, Donnie made S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N because we keep teasing him a lot.

Raichu: That must be it!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: That's incorrect. I am program to serve all of you. But you should be more respectful towards Master Donatello. (flies away)

Raichu: I can't take this anymore! He's making me go crazy! I just want some sleep!

Vaporeon: (slaps Lemon with his tail) Calm yourself, Lemon! I know we're getting fed up with Donatello's antics.

Leo: Damn straight we are. And we need to do something to make him taste his own medicine.

Flareon: Like what? Reprogram him so he can be OUR best bud instead of being Donnie's best bud?

Leo: Oh~... We can do just that. If we reprogram Shelly, then he can our best bud. And we can get payback at Donnie for making us suffer like this.

Flareon: Do any of you know how to reprogram a robot?!

Leo: We can handle it. No worries.

Flareon: I don't have a good feeling about this.

The three Turtles enter Donnie's Lab and begins reprograming S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.

Leo: Reprogramulating is so easy! Nothing hard about this.

Raichu: This will teach Donnie not to mess with us! Hope he likes it in the morning! (laughs mischievously)

|Next Day|

Ryuko: (yawns) Morning, Master Splinter.

Splinter: Hm? Oh hey there. I was just too busy with this soup. (takes a sip) Which is cold! (throws it)

Ryuko: No need to throw the soup.

Splinter: S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N! I need some soup!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Soup? Oh I can give you soup, dude.

Alolan Ninetales: Is that…?

Splinter: A flying microwave?!

Ryuko: Okay, that's kinda cool. Speaking of cool, I'm kinda hungry so could I get some eggs?

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Eggs coming right up!

The microwave time travels from the past to present and gives it to Ryuko.

Ryuko: Uh… Thanks?

Yuriko: Ryūko-chan, tamago ga fuka shite iru! {Translation: Ryuko-chan, the eggs are hatching!}

Ryuko: What?! (the eggs hatched) Hold on, these are dinosaur eggs! Not the kind of eggs I asked for!

Splinter: A time-traveling microwave?! I always wanted to have those!

Ryuko: Uh yeah. Well I'm gonna keep this one here. (grabs dinosaur) I always wanted to have a dinosaur as a pet. Though I need something to keep it this size so it would still be able to live in my room.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: I got that cover, dudette! (retrieves a piece of meat) I was able to create this using science! Now he can stay like this forever!

Ryuko: (grabs it) Thanks! I guess.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: No problem, dudette! (flies away)

|Kitchen|

Raichu: Guys, Donnie's coming. Act naturally. (runs up to Leo's shoulder as Donnie enters) Hey, Donnie. Had a good sleep?

Donnie: Why yes I did. And it was wonderful. Why you ask?

Raichu: Oh~ nothing. Just wanna ask. That's all.

Donnie: O...kay? So anyway, what are you having?

Mikey: We're having burritos!

Donnie: Burritos eh? Well I have a more refined taste. S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N, make me a flavorless juice please?

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Flavorless juice?! Boring~! Coming right up! (sprays Donnie with the blender containing the flavorless juice) What the?!

The others begin to chuckle.

Donnie: What did you rapscallions done?!

Male Meowstic: Did you have any to do with this?

Everyone: We would never!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: They would never!

Luxray: (yawns) What's happening?

Male Meowstic: Well~...

Donnie: S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N, I demand to have a wash immediately!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Sure thing, Donatello! (turns on faucet and sprays it at Donnie)

Luxray: (laughing) Now that's hilarious!

Male Meowstic: Are you okay, Donnie?!

The others continue laughing.

Raichu: That was golden! (laughing)

Raph: Shelly, play music please.

He turns on the music and the others begins to jam to it.

Donnie: Ugh, this is not my type of music at all!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Time to dance! (uses the vacuums to shoot lasers at Donnie's feet)

Donnie: This is not supposed to happen!

Luxray: (laughing) Okay, Shelly! That was fun and all but you can stop now!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Oh no. I'm not stopping. The fun's just begun.

Raichu: Huh?

Midnight Lycanroc: Shelly, stop! This is going too far!

Tsareena: We need to stop him!

They begin to attack the cleaners.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Hey! What did you do that for?!

Raichu: Because you were going too far! We said we had our fun and told you to stop but you refused to do so.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Oh I'm sorry! I thought you guys are my bros!

Tsareena: Wait, do you intend to kill Donnie?!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Yup! Pretty much! And if you're gonna stop me, then go right ahead! If you dare. (morphs the vacuum cleaners into a bigger version)

Raichu: Guys, we have to get out of here! (runs to the main area with the others) This is getting crazy!

Ryuko: Ha! I knew this would happen.

Donnie: Ryu? This isn't what it looks like! It seems someone had reprogram him to kill me!

Raichu: Not true!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: There you are! Now that I have you here, I can destroy Donnie and I can be the fourth brother!

Raph: Nobody replaces Donnie. We won't let you destroy him.

Everyone: Right!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: It seems you have forgotten something! I control the entire lair! And nobody's gonna get in my way! (pins down Leo, Mikey, Raph, Ryuko, and Yuriko to the walls)

Donnie: Oh no.

Raichu: You're gonna pay for this! Thunderbolt~!

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!

Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Tomb!

Tsareena: Magical Leaf!

Male Meowstic: Psybeam!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: That won't work on me, dudes and dudettes! (summons a forcefield to reflect the attacks back at them) Now to make sure you don't attack me again! (creates a cage) That should keep you there.

Luxray: Guys! (growling) Nobody does that to my family and friends! You're gonna pay for this!

Suddenly, Donnie gets strapped down to a table. S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N then uses a chainsaw to cut Donnie in half.

Donnie: If I were to perish, tell me the truth, brethren. You reprogram him. No hard feelings, I promise.

Leo: Don't fall for it~...

Mikey: Alright fine. We did.

Donnie: I knew it! Hard feelings MASSIVE HARD FEELINGS!

Male Meowstic: Star, you have to save him!

Raichu: You're our only hope!

Luxray: …

Raichu: Don't give us that silent treatment! You have to save Donnie!

Luxray: I know that! (charges at S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N) Thunder~!

Donnie: Star, don't! If you use any attack, he's just gonna create a forcefield!

Luxray: Shut up! I know what I'm doing!

Donnie: NO YOU DON'T! Why can't you listen to me for once?! That's the problem! You don't listen to what I have to say! If we're gonna be a team you have to cooperate with him instead being against me!

Luxray: Wow. I never seen you this tense before. This is new and I love it! (starts glowing) Okay, Donnie. I'll listen to you just this once. I promise.

Raichu: Emerald, is this…?

Male Meowstic: Mystical Evolution. Wonder what Star looks like in that form.

Star transforms into her Mystic Form. In this form, the black fur changes color to a purple flame. The yellow lines and the star on her tail changes color to purple as well with the yellow lines spewing out purple flames from it. She wears a dark purple helmet with an opening for the flaming fur at the back and on top of the helmet. The helmet also have sun visors but it ends at the nose and mouth area. Star's eyes changes color to lavender with the red underneath it turns to royal purple

Raichu: Whoa~! She looks like some kind of superpower with a helmet on! Like a space cadet!

Luxray: (sighs) Alright, Donnie. Tell me what I should do.

Donnie: First, you need to cut this chainsaw before it cuts me in half! Use Thunder Fang!

Luxray: You got it! (pounces at chainsaw) Thunder Fang~! (crunches chainsaw and breaks it) There you go.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: What is this power, dude?! It's, like, so powerful! Nothing I have ever calculated before!

Luxray: Wha? You never heard of Mystical Evolution? We don't know much either but it seems to be a temporary form we get. So just go along with it. Let me see what I can do with this form!

Star presses her front paw on the straps. Causing it to release Donnie.

Donnie: Incredible! Star, it seems you can cancel all technology. Use that for everyone else.

Star nods and begins to cancel everything S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N used to hold the others prisoner.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: No! Stop! Why are you doing this?!

Luxray: Now what?!

Donnie: Hm… Well…

Raph: I have an idea. Can we get more burritos?

Luxray: What?!

Raph: (whispers) This is part of the plan.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Sure. What didn't you say so, bro?

Just as the microwave fly to Raph, he grabs it and throws it at S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. Causing him to short circuit and everything falls down from the ceiling.

Ryuko: Awesome job, Raph! And you lost, Donatello.

Donnie: This wasn't my intention. These three did this to me.

Raichu: Jeez, we're so sorry about this. We were fed up with S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N favoring you over us. And we kinda… snapped.

Midnight Lycanroc: It was payback but it went too far.

Tsareena: Yeah… We didn't mean to harm you in any way.

Luxray: Hope you guys learn your lesson!

Raichu: We did. Bigtime.

Luxray: And Donnie, I promise to try to listen to you. The key word is "try". (changes back to normal) Got it?

Donnie: You got it, Star.

Alolan Ninetales: What happened in here?

Splinter: My time-traveling flying microwave is destroyed! Who did this?! Was it all of you?!

Everyone: We would never!

Donnie: They would never. (chuckles nervously)


	22. Hot Soup: The Game

The episode begins with the Turtles looking at a commercial of Lou Jitsu's Hot Soup: The Game.

Jolteon: Awesome~! We have to get it!

Mikey: Let's check the internet! (as he's searching) Ah-ha! Found it! Montes Auction House! (presses buy) Oh~ baby! We have become proud owners of a vintage, mint-conditioned Hot Soup: (raises arms up) The Game!

Midnight Lycanroc: But there's one problem.

Raph: It's an auction house! How are we gonna get in with this whole situation?

Mikey: Not to worry. 'Cause I'm gonna get it. All by myself.

Raph: By yourself?! Have you lost your ooze-twisted mind?!

Mikey: I'm not a baby, Raph. I have the squills, the moves, and the (throws smoke bomb down) ninja realness! I'm ready!

Midnight Lycanroc: Oh sure you are… In 7 to 8 years! For now, this is too dangerous for someone like you to go by yourself.

Leo: I'll say we should let him. After all, you and Raph went on your own when Raph was at Mikey's age.

Raph: That's because at that time, I was two years older than him!

Raichu: That isn't correct at all!

Leo: I think he needs work on his math.

Raichu: Rai Rai…

Raph: Donnie, can you make them change their minds?!

Donnie: Huh? Well whatever Leo says is correct.

Mikey: (hugs Donnie) Thanks for believing in me, Donnie. (gets patted by Donnie's machine; hugs Leo) I love you, Leo and as for you, Raph. (pokes him) You get last game! Mikey out.

Leo and Lemon chuckles happily.

Raph: Mikey, you forgot your…! (groans in annoyance)

Male Pyroar: You want me to go after him?

Raph: You know what? Yeah, you should go with him. Just in case he needs any help.

Male Pyroar: Understood, Raphael. (leaves)

|Hidden City|

|Mystical Hidden Times Building|

Secretary (on speaking moniter): Mr. Gopher, Veneranda has arrived in your office.

Mr. Gopher: Send her in, Karen.

Karen: Yes, sir. (hangs up)

Veneranda enters the office.

Veneranda: (salutes) Veneranda Bertucci, reporting for duty, Mr. G!

Mr. Gopher: So glad you came as fast as possible, Ms. Bertucci.

Veneranda: What do you need me to do?! Do an interview? Investigate something?! Or maybe… (takes out a hot chocolate pouch) do you want me to make you some delicious hot chocolate?!

Mr. Gopher: Nothing like that. You see, I have order a Heavy Ball from Montes Auction House.

Veneranda: Heavy Ball? You mean the one that is gray on the top half with blue bulges on it?

Mr. Gopher: That's correct! I need you to go to Montes Auction House and get me the Heavy Ball. Here's my receipt in case they need to see it.

Veneranda: Okay, Mr. G! I shall get that Heavy Ball from the auction house and come back as soon as possible! You can totally count on me! (runs off)

|Meanwhile|

Jolteon: This is so exciting! Our first solo mission! Can't you believe it?!

Mikey: Yeah! But remember, we're here to get the game. So stay focus on that.

Jolteon: Right! Focus on the game. Focus on the game… I totally get it. (spots Montes Auction House) Found the place, Mikester!

Mikey: Now let's get inside!

Jolteon: (nods) Right!

The two went inside via skylight. After that, the scene changes to the Foot Clan who are on top of the building across Montes Auction House.

Granbull: So this is it eh?

Houndour: That's right. You two did a great job on your training. Now in order to pass, you must do a mission by yourself.

Foot Recruit: I see. Then I'm gonna crush everything!

Foot Brute: No, no. No crushing.

Foot Lieutenant: Your mission is to retrieve a mysterious artifact that belongs to the one name Lou Jitsu.

Foot Brute: Who is our favorite actor of all time!

Houndoom: I absolutely love his movies! It's amazing!

Foot Recruit: Then I shall learn more about this. Senseis, we will not fail! We will succeed in this mission and will be promoted of being official members of the Foot! You will not be disappointed! Granbull, let's go!

Together: (leaps) FOOT CLAN~!

Houndour: Well someone had drink their coffee this morning.

|Veneranda|

Veneranda: This must be Montes Auction House. (tries to open the door) Huh? Looks like it's closed for tonight.

Shaymin (Garcia): Then what should we do now, Veneranda?!

Veneranda: Not to worry, Garcia! I have a plan! (takes out a star chip from her purse) Star chip, I wish to open a portal inside the auction house!

The star chip floats to the doors and opens a star-shaped portal to a room full of items. She enters it but before it could close, a mysterious figure enters it as well.

Veneranda: We're in. (looks around) It looks rather dark and spooky… I hope we don't get jumpscared by a monster.

Shaymin: And there's a lot of stuff in here! Where are we gonna find a Heavy Ball among this mess?!

Veneranda: (takes out Pokeball) Granite, come on out!

Rockruff (has a heart-shaped mark around her right eye): Rockruff!

Veneranda: Granite, I need you to sniff out that Heavy Ball please!

Rockruff: Sure thing, Randa! (starts sniffing) Follow me! (continues sniffing)

Veneranda follows Granite to a room full of armor.

Veneranda: This must be the armor room. There's so many of them. I wonder if the Heavy Ball is in this room. (hears something) Huh? (looks ups and shrieks)

[CRASH]

Mikey: (groans)

Jolteon: We need to work on your landing.

Veneranda: Uh… Hello?

Mikey: (gasps) Omigosh! (stands up) I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there! So sorry about that! (helps her get up) Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

Veneranda: Calm down… I'm alright. Don't worry about it. (chuckles and pets his head) My name is Veneranda and this is Garcia the Shaymin and Granite the Rockruff.

Shaymin: Hello!

Rockruff: Nice to meet you!

Veneranda: What's yours?

Mikey: (blushes) Um… I'm Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey. And this is Sparky the Jolteon.

Jolteon: Hiya!

Veneranda: Michelangelo eh? That's a cool name! Nice to meet you! So~ what are you doing here?

Mikey: Well, I was going to get Hot Soup: The Game! Featuring my favorite actor, Lou Jitsu!

Veneranda: Awesome! For me, I'm here to get a Heavy Ball for my boss, Mr. Gopher. And I know what you're gonna ask so let me explain.

Mikey: Okay.

Veneranda: You see, I'm a news reporter for the Mystical Hidden Times. It's a newspaper company in the Hidden City who delivers the latest news around New York.

Mikey: Cool! But you're so adorable! Like a puppy!

Veneranda: I know. And that's why I use my cuteness as an advantage. Nobody don't want to see any cute girls upset. So they'll just give me whatever information they have. I can even use it during investigations.

Mikey: Wow~... You must be really brave to do something like that.

Veneranda: (chuckles happily) Thank you. You know, Mikey, I'll give you a new nickname. You seem to be the funny one. So~ I should call you Chunkie Wunkie. Is that okay with you?

Mikey: Sure! I don't mind at all!

Veneranda: Yay!

Foot Recruit: You two! (they turn around) What are you doing here?!

Mikey: I'm… a customer. And we're here to get the Lou Jitsu video game.

Veneranda: And for the Heavy Ball.

Foot Recruit: Lou (narrows her eyes) Jitsu?

Jolteon: Are you narrowing your eyes because you LIKE Lou Jitsu?

Foot Recruit: Lou Jitsu~! Yes I do. Punch Chowder is my favorite movie of all time.

Mikey: Oh okay. Well if you- (notices his receipt got swiped) What the?!

Foot Recruit: I shall return. Stay here and don't do anything! Granbull, stay here with them and make sure they don't do anything stupid.

Granbull: (nods) Sure thing. (thinking) It seems they're here for the artifact as well. I shall keep an eye on them to make sure they don't try anything funny.

Veneranda: Wow~! Look at all the shiny accessories! This would be perfect for you two!

Rockruff: It would?!

Granbull: Eh?! What are you doing?!

Veneranda: Just looking at the accessories. Why?

Granbull: You're not supposed to touch anything! That's the rule!

Jolteon: (juggling the Love Ball) What's wrong with that?! It's not like we're gonna break anything!

Granbull: That's the Love Ball! When did you get that?!

Jolteon: It was in the box over there. It has full of different things. And this was in it.

Granbull: Don't you know you could break that thing?! Now put it down before you break it!

Jolteon: Jeez, what's your problem? I'm not gonna break it. And besides, who made you the boss?!

Granbull: Why you…! (pounces at Sparky)

Jolteon: (dodges while juggling the Love Ball) Miss me, dude! (raspberries)

Granbull: Now you're gonna get it!

Jolteon: Mikey, catch! (throws Love Ball at Mikey before running away from Granbull) Come and get me, loser!

Granbull: Don't call me a loser! (pounces but missed) Hold still, you little twerp!

Shaymin: Um…

Veneranda: Sparky, Granbull, stop! You're gonna break something!

Mikey: Yeah! You need to stop before you break everything! And I'm not gonna pay for the damages. (shakes his head) Nope, not at all. (looks at Love Ball) I wonder if something is inside this ball. Better be safe than sorry. (throws Love Ball)

The Love Ball opens and Rockruff appears from it. This Rockruff has musical notes all over its fur.

Rockruff: Another Rockruff?! And it has musical notes on it!

Rockruff 2: Huh? Where am I? (yawns)

Male Pyroar: Michelangelo!

Mikey: (groans) King, what are you doing here? Did Raphael send you here to make sure I'm "safe"?

Male Pyroar: Correct. You know he worries about you.

Mikey: Well tell him everything is going smoothly!

Veneranda: So is Raph one of your brothers?

Mikey: Yup! (groans loudly) I hate it when he gets overprotective of me. Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I should be treated like a baby!

Veneranda: It sounds like Raph is a loving person. He's always thinking about your safety.

Mikey: Yeah… But he needs to understand that I'm not a baby and that I need protection. I can take care of myself!

Veneranda: I see…

Foot Recruit returns with a spear. She kicks Mikey from behind.

Mikey: (pops his head out while his arms and legs are inside) Hey! What's the big idea?!

Foot Recruit: An enemy of the Foot-clan must perish! You will not claim the artifact!

Mikey: But I have a receipt?!

Veneranda: If you want to hurt Chunkie Wunkie, you have to come through me first! (to Mikey) Leave this to me!

Mikey: Okay! Sparky, Rockruff with musical notes, King, come with me! (scurries off with them)

Foot Recruit: They're getting away! Granbull, go after them and make sure they perish!

Granbull: Right! (chases after them) I won't let them escape!

Veneranda: (growling) I won't let you hurt anybody! Garcia, use Magical

Shaymin: Magical Leaf!

Foot Recruit: If it's a Pokemon Battle you want, it's a Pokemon Battle you get! (throws Pokeball) Come on out, Crobat and use Steel Wing!

Crobat: Crobat! Steel Wing! (slashes Energy Ball)

Foot Recruit: Now use Air Cutter!

Crobat: Air Cutter!

Shaymin: (screams)

Veneranda: Garcia, don't give up! Use Seed Flare!

Foot Recruit: Dodge it!

Garcia uses Seed Flare but Crobat dodges it.

Foot Recruit: You won't defeat me. I shall complete my mission no matter what! Haze, Crobat!

Crobat: Haze…

Veneranda, Shaymin and Rockruff: (coughing)

Foot Recruit and Crobat runs off while they are distracted by Haze.

Veneranda: Huh? Oh no! They disappeared…

|Michelangelo|

Granbull: Come back here, you pests!

Jolteon: What's the plan, Mikester?!

Mikey: Sparky, Pin Missile! King, Flamethrower!

Jolteon: You got it, Mikester! (stops and turns) Pin Missile!

Male Pyroar: Flamethrower!

Granbull: Water Pulse!

Jolteon: Eh?

Granbull: Focus Punch! (punches King and Sparky)

Jolteon: (grunts loudly) He's very strong…

Male Pyroar: But we mustn't surrender. We must stop Granbull from reaching to Mikey. You go ahead. I shall deal with Granbull.

Jolteon: Okay, King! Be careful! (leaves)

Granbull: Why are you getting in my way?!

Male Pyroar: Because Raphael sent me here to make sure Michelangelo is safe. And I shall do my duty to protect Michelangelo from criminals such as yourself.

Granbull: Well then, bring it on! I can take you down with just Focus Punch alone!

Male Pyroar: That won't happen. Fire Blast!

|Foot Recruit|

Foot Recruit: I found you, turtle! It's time to make you perish into oblivion! Crobat, use Air Cutter and make him suffer!

Crobat: Air Cutter!

But Air Cutter only cuts the armor.

Mikey: Thank goodness this armor protected me! (dodges attack) Rockruff, could you help me out on this one?

Rockruff: Me? But I haven't fought for a long time. I'm too weak.

Mikey: Don't say that. I know you can do it. Trust me. Even the weakest can become the strongest if they keep trying and never gave up. So what do you say?

Rockruff: I guess… I guess I can try…

Mikey: That's the spirit! Now then, let's see what you can do!

Rockruff: Right!

Foot Recruit: Ha! You'll never defeat me. (starts attacking Mikey)

Mikey: (dodging attacks) Rockruff, use Tackle on her!

Rockruff: Tackle!

Crobat: Not so fast. Air Cutter!

Rockruff: (grunts)

Foot Recruit slams Mikey to a wall.

Mikey: Ow…

Rockruff: Are you okay?

Mikey: I'm fine… (spots something) There it is! The game I was looking for! Finally! My mission is complete. I can grab this, grab Sparky and King, and get outta here.

Foot Recruit: Not so fast. I'll be grabbing that from you. (pounces at Mikey)

Mikey: (grabs video game and dodges) Hey, I saw this fair and square! So it's mine! (runs off)

Jolteon: Wait for me, Mikey! (panting) So much… running…

The three headed to the exit door. However, it was locked.

Rockruff: Now what?! The door's locked!

Mikey: Uh…

Foot Recruit: I got you where I want you to be. (throws kunais)

Mikey: (shrieks and dodges) Uh… (looks at window) I know what to do!

He climbs to the window but Foot Recruit grabs his legs.

Mikey: Let go of me! (hears his phone ringing and picks up) Hello?

Raph: Hey buddy. I just wanna check on you to see if everything's fine. Everything's fine right?

Mikey: Yes Raph. Everything is under control! Don't worry!

Jolteon: Let go of him! Thunderbolt~!

Raph: What was that?

Mikey: That was Sparky. Anyways, everything is fine! So I'll call you later! Bye! (hangs up)

Raph: My overprotective brother instincts are kicking in. Donnie, could you hacked into that auction house system?

Donnie: Oh sure~... Let me hack into the entire New York system through my hack app. You think I'm being sarcastic but I'm not.

They look at the monitor to see Mikey, Sparky and Rockruff walking around. They then see Veneranda catching up to them along with King and a human boy with an Absol.

Raph: (blushes) Who's that girl with the polar bear hat?

Donnie: I don't know. Maybe Mikey's new friends?

They then see them dodging Foot Recruit's attacks.

Raph: Mikey's in danger! Let's go save him!

|Michelangelo|

Veneranda: Mikey, catch! (grabs and throws umbrella)

Mikey: (catches umbrella) Thanks!

Crobat: Wing Attack!

Jolteon: Thunderbolt! Sorry but that won't work!

Granbull: (growling) We aren't finished yet, you little pipsqueak! (pounces at Sparky) Now that I got you, I shall destroy you. (starts using Ice Fang) Hope you like the cold.

Mikey: Sparky! (blocks)

Veneranda: Let him go, Granbull! Garcia, Energy Ball!

Shaymin: Energy Ball!

Granbull: (grunts and growls) I won't be defeated by a pipsqueak! (charges at Garcia and Veneranda)

Jolteon: (stands up and runs after Granbull) Don't you dare~! (starts glowing) Thunder Fang!

Granbull: (screams in pain) What the?!

Jolteon: (Mystic Form) I won't let you hurt them!

In this form, the white spiky ruff changes color to orange. The spiky fringe around the tail changes to an orange hue along with the tips of his ears and paws. A pair of burnt orange goggles appears on his head along with an apricot-colored scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes changes color to international orange with amber lightning bolt-shaped pupils.

Foot Recruit: What? Mystic Evolution? That's the one I always wanted to obtain. You! How did you get your Pokemon to unlock it?! I need to know!

Mikey: Me?! I have no idea! It just… happens. Look, I don't know much about Mystic Evolution. Not even my brothers can figure that out.

Foot Recruit: I see. I shall tell you since I have studied about this evolution. Mystic Evolution is an evolution that gives Pokemon extra strength. It's one of the many evolutions that a Pokemon can get. The main source of Mystic Evolution is the weapons.

Mikey: The weapons?! So you mean the magical ones?!

Foot Recruit: Correct. Now let's resume our battle.

Jolteon: Right! Let's try this one for size! Thunderbolt~!

Granbull: (screams in pain)

Shaymin: Don't you think that's a bit too much?

Jolteon: No worries. We do stuff like this all the time.

Shaymin: Really?! But Granbull's huge compared to us!

Jolteon: Size doesn't matter in a fight. You have to rely on skills alone. You can't worry about your opponent's size. You gotta worry about what trick you have up your sleeves. That's what matters most.

Shaymin: I see… I guess you're right about that. I may be small but (starts glowing) I'm just as mighty as any Pokemon who's bigger and stronger than me! (transforms into Mystic Form)

In this form, the Gracidea flower changes color to icy blue with the leaves becomes longer along with icy blue streaks appearing on it. The white fur now has pink heart marks on it and the green grass-like fur now has light pink highlights all over it. Her eyes changes color to tea rose with star-shaped pupils.

Granbull: (fainted)

Foot Recruit: (sighs) Granbull, return.

As she continues to attack Mikey, he uses the umbrella to grab the game from her and they go back and forth. Mikey bumps into an ice cream kitty statue. He caught it and put it back.

Mikey: Aw~! So cute!

Jolteon: I would love to have that in your room! It's too adorable!

Foot Recruit threw ninja stars at Mikey. They ducked but the ice cream kitty statue was broken in pieces.

Mikey: You monster!

Jolteon: Now you're gonna pay for that! Pin Missile!

Crobat: Air Cutter! (slashes Pin Missile)

Male Pyroar: Flamethrower!

Absol: Shadow Ball!

They dodged their attacks.

Foot Recruit: Just give up. You three won't stand a chance against us! (charges at them)

Mikey uses the umbrella to block the attack.

Jolteon: Huh? A beach ball and a cloth. (gasps) I know! (grabs beach ball and cloth) Wonder what I can do. Thunderbolt~!

The beach ball and cloth combined to create a bouncing cloth.

Jolteon: Awesome! I can combine anything! Yo Mikester, use this! (throws cloth ball at Mikey)

Mikey: (catches it) Thanks! (throws it at Foot Recruit) Take this! (kicks ball which causes Foot Recruit to be trapped in harp strings.

Absol: That was a good strategy. Right, Osman? (Osman nods)

Rockruff with the musical notes takes the game from her hand and gives it to Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks. Mission complete! I got the game! Now to- (gets attacked by the door) Narf!

Raph: We've come to save you buddy!

Mikey: (muffles) Raph~...

Raichu: Uh-oh. Sorry about that, Mikey.

The Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant calls the Foot Recruit but they saw the Turtles.

Foot Lieutenant: It's them!

Foot Brute: It's an ambush! (leaves)

Veneranda: Ah~! You must be Raph, right?!

Mikey: Raph, why are you here?! I was literally gonna leave! What point of "by myself" don't you get?!

Raph: Listen, little man.

Jolteon: What did you just say?!

Raph: I mean, big man! I just wanna say… I'm sorry for coming here but I thought you need our help and…

Leo: We get it! We apologize. Now come on. We have a game to play so~... Vamanos, hermanos! (Osman taps his shoulder) What is it? (Osman points to Foot Recruit) Oh~ her…

They attacked her but she easily defeats the Turtles.

Veneranda: Oh no! (tries to grab the game but didn't in time) Give that game back! They find it fair and square!

Foot Recruit: (laughing) Sorry but I need this for my test. Now to- (screams as Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant crashes to the wall)

Foot Brute: Recruit, we came to save you!

Foot Recruit: (growls) Senseis, I was literally gonna leave! What point of "by myself" don't you understand?!

Mikey: Yeah! See?! She gets me!

Foot Brute: This is none of your business, pipsqueak!

Raph: Who are you calling a pipsqueak?!

Veneranda: Let's not fight you two. It's not worth it at all.

Foot Brute: You stay out of this, brat!

Raph: Hey! Don't call her a brat, toe-head!

Foot Brute: Who are you calling toe-head?!

Raph: You are! (pounces and starts fighting Foot Brute)

Foot Lieutenant picks up the game.

Foot Lieutenant: This isn't the artifact we need.

Foot Recruit: What? But this was the only Lou Jitsu thing here.

Foot Lieutenant: This mission (tosses game) is a failure. We should've have Josseline do this instead of you. (summons portal) Come on. You need more training.

Foot Recruit: I will not fail next time, Sensei! I shall train hard to be part of the Foot Clan!

Foot Lieutenant: Yes yes, I know you will.

The two enter the portal and it closes.

Rockruff: (picks up game) Here you go, Mikey!

Mikey: (grabs it) Thanks. And booyah! I got Hot Soup: The Game! Mission accomplish!

Jolteon and Rockruff: (cheering)

Mikey: (looks at Love Ball) You know, Musa. You wanna come with me?

Rockruff: Musa?

Mikey: That will be your new name. For now on, you'll be call Musa because of your musical notes.

Jolteon: And it'll be fun with you around! So you wanna come with us?!

Rockruff: Well~, yes! I wanna come with you!

Mikey: Perfect! I have a new Pokemon and I got the game! I'm so lucky!

Veneranda: Yeah you are! (chuckles)

The scene switches to the Lair where Mikey installs the game on a console call "PIXEL 2".

Veneranda: Is Raph going to be okay, Faith?

Faith: Well seeing that he had fought for a long period of time, this will take months for him to full recover. If anything happens, just call me and I'll run here. I'll also check him twice a week to see how he's doing so far.

Veneranda: Okay. Don't worry, Raph. We'll take good care of you while you recover. I promise.

Mikey turns on the console but sees that the game is not the style they were hoping for.

Jolteon: What?! This isn't what we imagine!

Flareon: It's a total rip-off.

Splinter: Is that Hot Soup: The Game?! Oh let me play it! (grabs controller) I will reach to the boss level! Watch me!

Leafeon: Well~, at least he likes it.

Jolteon: Right…


	23. The Evil League of Mutants

The episode starts with the Turtles fighting against the Sando Brothers who have been mutated into a pair of crabs.

Raichu: These guys are so annoying! Time for some lightning power! Thunderbolt~!

Sando Brother 1: I don't think so! (dodges) Take this! (punches Lemon)

Raichu: Ow…

Leo: Hey! Nobody messes with Lemon!

Sando Brother 2 begins shooting out pinchers. Leo summons a portal that will have it reflect it back at them. However, the pinches attacked him.

Raph: Leo!

Raichu: So embarrassing…

Mikey: Me and Rena got this!

Tsareena: An area like this exhibit is perfect for any Pokemon of the forest! Take this, you nasty crabs! Trop Kick!

The Sando Brothers dodge it.

Tsareena: What?!

Mikey swings around his Kusari-fundo but got hit himself.

Raph: Mikey! (screams in anger) Time for some…!

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't, Raph! If you use your mystic power, the vine might break!

Raph: You're right. Thanks for the heads-up, Nightmare! (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Striker!

Manectric: Manectric!

Raph: Use Howl!

Manectric: Howl~!

Sando Brothers: (screams in pain) This hurts!

Raph: Nightmare, Rock Slide!

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Slide!

Sando Brother 2: Brother, what should we do?!

Sando Brother 1: We throw it back at them!

They grab the rocks and starts throwing at them.

Raph: (struggling to dodge the rocks) Hey! Stop that! (trips off the vine and falls)

Donnie: Raph!

Midnight Lycanroc: Are you okay down there?! (he and Striker jumps down)

Raph: I'm fine…

Donnie: Okay, mutant crabs. Have a taste of this! (presses button)

However, it was out of batteries.

Male Meowstic: You forgot to recharge your Tech-Bo right?

Donnie: Uh…

Male Meowstic: Let me handle this, D. Shadow Ball!

Sandro Brothers dodges the Shadow Ball.

Midnight Lycanroc: Dodge this! Stone Edge!

Manectric: Electro Ball!

Male Meowstic: Psybeam!

But before it can hit them, a portal appears and the Sandro Brothers dropped into it.

Male Meowstic: Huh?!

Midnight Lycanroc: A portal?!

Leo: That wasn't me! I didn't make any portals, I swear!

Male Meowstic: Then who did?

Tsareena: Not sure but we should head back to the Lair.

Everyone: Right!

[Museum]

Ryuko: (yawns) This is the reason why I don't do museums.

Hillary: Our history teacher took us here to study about the past. Of course it's boring but I came well prepared for that. (takes out notebook)

Ryuko: Isn't that Pat's notebook?

Hillary: He let me borrow it so we can take all the notes.

Ryuko: I see… I wish I was hanging out with the guys. I bet they're out there kicking mutant butts wherever they go instead of being in here and looking at stuff in boredom.

Hillary: Well we can't have our way.

Ryuko: True… Speaking of which, where's April? I wanna talk to her.

Hillary: I believe she's in the Occult Exhibit with Dale and Ashley.

Ryuko: Dale eh? Hope he's not making a move on her. (walks away)

Hillary: Wait for me!

[Lair]

Everyone: (groans)

Midnight Lycanroc: We can't keep on "losing and then luck appears and we won" strategy! What we need is… {Raichu: Oh please! Not the "T" word!} training.

They groan in disgust.

Raph: But this is a good thing! If we train hard, we can beat any enemy that comes our way!

Raichu: But there's one problem. Where are we gonna find a sensei to do so?!

Male Meowstic: We could ask Master Splinter.

Tsareena: I don't think so. He's way too lazy to train us.

Male Meowstic: But it's worth the shot.

Kassandra: He's right! You need to give Splinter-sensei a chance!

Piper: You have to~wan! Everyone deserves a chance~wan!

Leo: Well alright… Guess we could ask dad to train us more… Even though he wouldn't.

Kassandra: Just do it already, Leo-sama!

Leo: I know, I know. Hope this works.

[Kaminari]

In a huge abandon factory which has been turn into a headquarters, Kaminari is sleeping on the side of a rolling chair.

Griezzyn: Kaminari~!

Kaminari: (screams) Huh?! Huh?! (looks at Grizz) Oh it's just you. Don't scare me like that. You know I don't do jumpscares.

Griezzyn: Sorry but I have to tell you something.

Kaminari: What is it?

Griezzyn: Well~, you know Meat Sweats right?

Kaminari: Ah yes. A former celebrity chef who is now a mutant pig. What about him?

Griezzyn: Well I have been calling him and he hasn't been answering. He promised me he would get me the shipment of meat that I have requested.

Kaminari: That is strange. You two have been close due to your cooking skills.

Griezzyn: Of course! But he always pick up the phone! Something's not right.

Kaminari: I'll look at this immediately. (thinking) Just what are you planning, Baron Draxum? I know you're behind this and I will find out your latest plan.

[Lair]

[Donnie's Lab]

Kassandra: Grounded?! Wow, I didn't expect that coming.

Leo: Well I thought he was gonna train us but nope. Watching Lou Jitsu movies will help us with training. We should sneak out.

Piper: I don't think that's a great idea~wan. You could get into trouble~wan.

Donnie: I have an idea. Kass, you can create illusions right? (Kassandra nods) Well could you make clones of us? That way dad wouldn't know we sneak out.

Kassandra: Well alright. Guess that's fine by me! (chuckles) 4 clones coming right up. (claps her hands to create 4 clones of the Turtles) Here you go. Now you should sneak out before you-know-what shows up.

Turtles: Right. (leaves)

Piper: You think this will work, Kassandra-onee-chan?

Kassandra: It will work. Don't worry about it.

Piper: I hope so~wan!

[Meanwhile]

Sando Brother 1: What's going on?!

Sando Brother 2: Where are we?

Suddenly, two hats appears on their heads.

Sando Brother 1: Pretty hats!

Jyotsna: Give those back, you ruffians! (grabs hat) These are clearly not done yet. I need a few stitches before it's PERFECTO!

Fawziya: Yeah! (grabs another hat) Give those back.

Sando Brother 2: But these hats land on our heads. And also, who are you?

Fawziya: None of ya' business, that's who!

Sando Brother 1: Harsh.

Repo Mantis: (slams claw on the table and slashes it) Does any of you munies know what's going on? I have a birthday cake that needs repossessing.

Hypno-Potamus: Who brought me here?! Who do I have to cut in half and NOT put it back together?! (falls down by Meat Sweats' meat hammer)

Meat Sweats: Well all I see is meat that needs to be butter fried!

Oreo: (shrieks as she falls down) Okay, who brought me here?! You better have a good explanation for this!

Natasha: Ew~! Something stinks!

Oreo: What do you expect?! I'm a skunk of course I stink! But good thing I have my sweet-smelling perfume. (sprints some perfume) That should do it.

Oscar: Do any of you know what's going on?

El Lince: Not sure, amigo. But someone definitely send us here.

Caralo: I agree but for what reason?

?: Looks like we have everyone here!

Baron Draxum: Excellent. (steps out of the shadow) Hello, everyone. I was expected you.

Natasha: Eh?! So you're the one brought us here!

Baron Draxum: That's correct. I was the one who brought you here! When I look around this room, all I see is potential! And together we will…

[CHAIR SCREECHING]

Owen: Sorry about that! Making a seat for my dad!

Warren jumps up to the chair.

Warren: Please continue.

Baron: As I was saying, I brought you here because we have something in common. And that is…

Todd: (turns on lights) Lemonade~! (camera zooms out to a hotel and back to Todd)

Lola: Hi! So glad you came and you brought some lemonade!

Todd: Of course! I thought we need some refreshments! So who wants some?!

Everyone raise their hands except for Baron Draxum.

Baron Draxum: Who is this?

Huginn: That's Todd, sir. He's as bad as they come.

Baron Draxum: Lola~! I told you and these two to bring the most evil, most powerful beings and you brought in this guy?!

Lola: I have a perfectly good explanation for this!

Baron Draxum: And that is…?

Lola: It was the lemonade! I did it for the lemonade! It was so~ good I have to let him join this group! He's not gonna fight or anything. He'll be… our servant boy number 2! After Poco of course.

Poco: I see… (takes a sip) Wow, it's good.

Lola: See?! The power of lemonade have officially consume me! I had no other choice! The lemonade made me do it!

Baron: (sighs in defeat) Can we please continue with this meeting?

Lola: Yes you can, Mr. Draxum!

Baron: Thank you. Where was I? Oh yes. We all share a common enemy that needs to be destroy. And that is the Teenage Mutant Ninja…

He gets interrupted by everyone drinking and sighing from the lemonade.

Lola: Like I say, the power of lemonade is powerful in this one. You may continue.

Baron: Anyway, we believe that with all of you here, we will destroy my creation: the Turtles.

Oreo: Creation?

Lola: Yup! Mr. Draxum is the maker of all mutants! And the Turtles are the four who Mr. Draxum has created.

Natasha: I see… So tell us everything, Mr. Draxum.

Baron: If you must…

Warren: Hold on a minute! Before we start, I would like you to know that me and my son will gladly join you!

Baron: And you are?

Huginn: I have no idea.

Muninn: He don't know you!

Poco: His name is Warren Stone, Master Draxum. He's a former news anchor who has been mutated into an earthworm.

Muninn: Why is your arm so bigger than the other?!

Bellhop: Uh sir? There seems to be a problem with your payment. You pay me with a coconut. (gets blasted by Warren Stone which the others clapped)

Baron: Impressive.

Lola: Wow! He's a super earthworm! He can be useful.

Baron: I agree. That arm will be perfect for my plan of destroying the Turtles. But anyways, we have more important things to discuss. Such as to destroy my greatest creation: The Turtles.

Pinkaccso: Explain everything.

Huginn: We'll handle this one, boss.

[MUSICAL NUMBER]

They begin to do a musical number about the Turtles' origins 13 years ago.

Baron: Fine, I'll give them what they want.

He begins to sing the rest of the origins. After that, they come out of the hotel while singing.

Lola: Yeah, we're gonna kick their major butts! Right, Poco?!

Poco: Uh… Right.

[Meanwhile]

Hirari: (sighs) That was a close one. One wrong step and I would've been toasted.

Hirochaki: And become smores! (chuckles) So do you see any other spirits?!

Hirari: Hm… Nope. Don't see anything. (looks up)

She the spots the Turtles.

Hirari: Did you see that? We should head to the rooftops.

[Rooftops]

Tera: Hey guys! What's up?

Lavanya: And why are you all look so down?

Leo: Well~, to make this story short, we got grounded and got our weapons taken away.

Lavanya: Oh my…

Antoinetta: And you snuck out? Wow, you guys seriously want to get into more trouble.

Mikey: Well I have to come to keep an eye on them! I may be the youngest but I can be responsible too!

Donnie: And not to worry. Kassandra made clones of ourselves. He won't even know we snuck out. So don't underestimate a fox's illusions.

Tera: Right~, well anyway, what do you guys wanna do right now?

Mikey then spots something and points to it. The others look to see the Foot Clan stealing something from the TV store.

Leo: But how are we gonna fight them without our weapons?

Raichu: You have us!

Leo: But that isn't the same. We need our weapons to protect ourselves and you guys as well.

Raichu: Guess that's true…

Tera: You know them?

Donnie: Yes we do. But now what?

Midnight Lycanroc: It's not like something will blow right up in our faces.

Suddenly, a paper blow right in the Turtle's faces.

Raichu: You were saying?

Midnight Lycanroc: That was just a coincidence!

Lavanya: What does it say? (looks at paper) A robotic dinosaur magician in New Jersey?

Tera: With free pizza?

Raph: That's what we should do! Let's head to New Jersey!

Antoinetta: Hold on, chicos! Don't you think this is a bit suspicious?

Raichu: Not to worry! There's free pizza! Who wouldn't want to give us free pizza?!

Antoinetta: Hm… We should come just in case if this is a trap of some sorts.

So they head to a warehouse in New Jersey.

Lavanya: Is this the place?

Midnight Lycanroc: Yup! The sign says "Welcome to New Jersey and Turtles!"

Male Meowstic: That's… oddly specific.

Lavanya: Maybe we should head back. I have a bad feeling about this.

Male Meowstic: Must agree with Lava here. (jumps to her right shoulder) Something's not right here.

Raichu: Ya' worry too much! Nothing bad is gonna happen!

Male Meowstic: Still… We should be cautious.

Raph opens the warehouse door.

Mikey: (slides in) Woo! See guys?! Nothing bad had happened! Now let's see that magician robotic dinosaur and get some free pizza too!

Tsareena: As long as it's not too dark in here. I don't do well in the darkness.

They walk in which became darker. Suddenly, the lights turn on.

Lola: Well, well, well! Look who had come after all!

Tsareena: Oh it's you.

Lola: Yup! The one and only Lola Tropica! So glad you have all come! I thought you never came! But now, I should introduce to you Baron Draxum!

Baron: (comes out of the curtains) We meet again, Turtles.

Everyone: (gasps)

Lavanya: So this is Baron Draxum?

Tera: Whoa… Talk about monster.

Raph: What is he doing here?!

Mikey was too excited to see the robotic magician. Raph slowly pushes his head to his shell and bring him closer to them.

Raichu: (growling)

Baron: So glad you came. 'Cause I have something for you. Welcome to your nightmare. (the curtains opens to reveal the villains)

Tera: Great, we got company.

Leo: This is why we should never go to New Jersey!

Raichu: Rai Rai!

Donnie: Huh? Is that Todd?!

Male Meowstic: No way! Why are you with the bad guys, Todd?!

Todd: Because they love my lemonade so much!

Male Meowstic: Guess the power of lemonade did it.

Lola: Yup! So now that you're here, you have to answer our question! Will you join us after all these years of rejection?

Baron: If you do, then we can mutate all of humanity. So what do you say?

Leo: You throw me off a roof!

Raichu: We'll never join the likes of you, Draxum!

Baron: I see. So that's a no? Alright then. I shall destroy you. Attack!

Tera: Here we go!

The villains attacks them which causes them to be launched to a bunch of fish, boxes and nets.

Leo: Dad was right… We were being too cocky…

Mikey: It was nice working with you guys… We should've listen to dad but instead we were over our heads…

Raichu: Rai Rai…

Midnight Lycanroc: Guys, we can't give up yet!

Male Meowstic: And how are we gonna…?

Raph: (pops up from the box) Ladders! That's what need!

Leo: Of course! What would Lou Jitsu do? I guess his training method worked after all.

Lavanya: It does?

Tera: Seriously?

Raichu: Alright, guys! We still got a chance to fight them and win this thing!

Raph: Let's make pops proud!

Everyone: Right!

Tsareena: Let's do this!

Raichu: Time for some butt-whooping action!

Suddenly, Nightmare, Rena, Lemon and Emerald started to glow.

Raichu: Looks like we're going to Mystic Mode!

They transform into their Mystic Forms. After that, the Turtles started to glow as well.

Leo: Huh?! Why are we glowing for?!

Mikey: Don't know but I feel more energetic than ever!

Donnie: Yeah… I feel more… more motivated.

Raph: Me too! Let's see what this could do!

[LARGE GLOW]

Baron: (grunts) What is this?!

Poco: A new evolution has appeared, Master Draxum! That's Harmonic Evolution!

Owen: Harmonic whatnow?!

Poco: It's an evolution that purely requires a very strong bond between trainer and Pokemon. It's a form where they fused as one!

Oscar: Fused as one?!

Haruhi: Now this is interesting.

Behind the heroes, Himari and Hirochaki were spying on them.

Himari: Whoa… This is incredible…

Kaminari appears on top of the warehouse.

Kaminari (Animal Form): I see… So this is where he has gone to… Baron Draxum, you will be destroyed once the Turtles defeat your little league. (chuckles)

Raph (now fused with Nightmare): Ugh… What happened?

Raph is now human with brown skin and red eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has long white hair with red streaks all over it, has sharp teeth, and a white tail with red streaks all over it. Outfit-wise, he wears a white undershirt, retains his red shorts, barefoot, black fingerless gloves, and a red leather jacket with black linings on it.

Leo (now fused with Lemon): Is everyone alright? (looks at Raph) Raph? Is that you?

Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (left is blue and right is yellows). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. His hair is a yellow long high ponytail with blue streaks on it. He retains the red markings over his eyes and yellow markings on his upper arms and thighs. Leo wears a yellow shirt with a blue lightning bolt print on it, brown shorts, blue shoes, brown wristbands on both wrists, his nails painted yellow and brown in a pattern, brown zipper sweater (unzipped), and a lightning bolt scrunchie holding the ponytail in place. He also has Raichu's tail and ears.

Raph: Leo? Whoa~, you're human now!

Leo: Me? (checks himself out) I am human! Nice~... (feels his hair) I have real hair… So silky smooth…

Donnie (now fused with Emerald): That's just creepy. What just happened to us?

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and bluish-green eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has pure green short shaggy hair with purple streaks on it. He wears a blue hooded sweater with an emerald gear print on it, white jeans, retains the goggles on his head, blue-and-white sneakers, and white gloves. Green tufts appears around his neck as a choker and green tufts around his head as a headband. Donnie also has Male Meowstic's twin tails and ears.

Mikey (now fused with Rena): I don't know but look at me! I'm a girl now! And even my voice is more feminine now!

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and pink eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has change gender to match Rena's gender as a female. She has long light green hair that is tied into twin pigtails with the middle not being tied with orange streaks on it and light orange spots on each hair. He wears a pink tunic shirt with a white ribbon tied in the middle, white puffy skirt with pink flowers on it, light pink rose stockings, hot pink flats, white wrist-length gloves with pink ribbons on it, pink lips and green eyeshadow. Orange ribbons are holding the twin pigtails and she now wears a dark pink headband with a rose pink crown attached to the right side of it.

Leo: Aw~, you look so adorable as a girl! So cute!

Mikey: I am?!

Leo: Of course~! Kawaii! Really cute! I need to take a picture of this! (takes picture) That's gonna be my wallpaper for my phone!

Natasha: Eh?! So is this…?!

Poco: Correct. This is what Harmonic Evolution looks like.

Natasha: This is just too crazy~nya! But still, we can beat them~nya!

Lavanya: Guys, you…

Leo: Crazy right? Well let's make dad proud, bros!

Tera: Let us help you. Clearly, there's more villains than heroes.

Leo: Go right ahead. We'll take care of the big guns. You can handle the rest.

Trio: Right.

Antoinetta: Be careful, chicos. Uh, and chica.

Mikey: We will! No worries!

Himari: Let me help as well!

Lavanya: Eh?

Tera: What are you doing here? Did you follow us all the way here?

Himari: Yes. I'm Himari and this Hirochaki. Let us help you on this fight.

Donnie: The more the merrier. Now~ can we fight?

Raph: Yes we can. Let's do this!

They grab the ladders and start fighting the villains.

Mikey: So how do I use my new form?! (dodges) There has to be something! (dodges)

Repo Mantis: Less talking more fighting, little girl!

Mikey: Little girl?! Now you've done it!

He uses the ladder to hit Repo Mantis and then uses Vine Whip to attack him.

Mikey: Whoa! That's weird! I just used Vine Whip! But how?!

Poco: That's because of Harmonic Evolution. You see, you and your Pokemon got fused as one. You and your brothers can use their moves.

Mikey: So that's it eh?! (Poco nods) Omigosh! This is so cool!

[Donnie]

Hypno-Potamus: Have some of this! (throws rings at Donnie)

Donnie: (dodges) Ha! You missed! (levitates ladder)

Hypno-Potamus: Oh so you can levitate too? This will get interesting real quick.

Donnie: Not sure how I'm doing this but let me see what else can I do. (uses Shadow Ball to change the ladder to a glowing black) Nice. Now we can fight. (jumps forward)

Hypno-Potamus: Hold on, that's cheating!

Donnie: So? I don't care.

He attacks Hypno-Potamus. Causing him to fall down to the ground.

Donnie: Sayonara, Hypno.

Lola: Nice one, Don! Seems like you're using your Pokemon's powers very well! (chuckles)

Donnie: You! (growling as he summons Psybeam in his hand) I'm gonna crush you to smithereens!

Lola: Come and get me then! I'm right here!

Donnie: I'll do just that. Just hold still, you pest

Lola: Spirit not pest, turtle! Oh wait, you're human now so I should be saying you human pest!

[Leo]

Leo: (dodges) You're pretty good but not good enough in my opinion. Let's add something SHOCKING in this fight! (uses Thunderbolt to shock Sando Brother #2) Cool~, I can use Thunderbolt. (smirks mischievously) This will be fun.

Sando Brother #2: What are you smirking at?!

Leo: Don't worry about it. Just focus on this battle. (grabs a pair of swordfish) These will do for now. (uses electricity on the swordfish) Much better than I thought. Let's do this.

They begin to fight. Leo dodges the Sando Brother's attacks.

Leo: Not bad. But not good enough either. (uses Thunderbolt on him) Now's my chance! (sends him flying with a slash of the swordfish) Bye bye, crabby. Hope you have a nice flight. (turns head) Now who's next? (looks at Sando Brother #1 and Hypno-potamus)

Sando Brother #1 slowly goes down the hole. Hypno sees this and looks at Leo with a worried look before Leo throws a swordfish at Hypno.

Leo: That's right! You better be afraid of me! I'm an unstoppable machine! Don't try to stop me or you'll get crush! Woo!

Baron: Impossible! How are they so good at fighting like this?!

Raph: All right! Time for the finale! Hot soup~!

Baron: Hot soup? (goes into flashback mode)

Lou Jitsu: Hot soup~!

Baron: (reality) I see now. It must've been… No. It's impossible.

Soon, our heroes defeat the villains.

Mikey: We did it! We won!

Leo: And now there's one.

Baron: Tell me. When did you get those moves from?

Turtles: Lou Jitsu!

Baron: How do you know him?!

Mikey: From his movies, of course! Are you a fan of his too?!

Baron: What?! Ugh! No! I know him personally!

Leo: You do? Awesome! Tell us!

Lola: Oh~! Now I see what's going on?! Mr. Draxum, I believe that when you combine Lou Jitsu's DNA with the ooze, it created the Turtles and they must've taken parts from him! Well~, personality-wise that is!

Raph: What? What does she mean by that?

Baron: She means that combining Lou Jitsu's DNA with my ooze created you.

Everyone: Wha~?!

Lavanya: You created them with his DNA?!

Tera: Didn't see this one coming.

Baron: If you joined me, I can make you stronger. Train you harder then ever. You four would be the best soldiers I have. What do you say?

Tera: There's no way they'll join you!

Lavanya: That's right. They won't do it.

Suddenly, a lightning appear and Baron dodges it.

Kaminari: (jumps in front of the heroes) Stay away from them, Baron Draxum!

Baron: Kaminari… I should've known you'll be here. Stay out of this! I created the Turtles and they'll join me!

Kaminari: I won't let you take them away! They're like my kids and they will never join the likes of you! They will stop you from your plan of mutating humanity!

Baron: (growling) I see. But there's no stopping me from accomplishing my plan. All humans will be turn into Yokai and I will rule the surface!

Kaminari: But humans and Yokai can live together in harmony, Baron! These Turtles have made human friends and I saw the true potential that we can live together in peace! The humans will understand!

Baron: Enough of your attempts for peace! These humans are a threat and I will eliminate them!

Kaminari: Experimenting on them is wrong and you know it! Stop this and together, the three species will live in harmony and nobody doesn't have to fight as to which species is superior!

Baron: (summons vines) How annoying. You want peace with the humans? That Lou Jitsu must've corrupted your ideals. I won't tolerate those who refuse to join me of eliminating all of humanity. I will destroy you and anybody who dares get in my way.

But suddenly, he and Poco were sent into a portal along with the vines. Then the portal disappears.

Lavanya: A portal appeared?

Leo: Don't look at me. I didn't do it! I don't even have my sword!

Mikey: If you didn't do it, who did? (yawns) Man, I'm so tired all of a sudden.

The Turtles passed out and returns to their Turtle Forms as the Pokemon unfused with them.

Kaminari: This is just a side effect of Harmonic Evolution. It causes the person to passed out. But they'll be alright.

Tera: I can't believe Lou Jitsu is their dad!

Lavanya: Quite shocking.

Kaminari: I know. They do take some traits from him. (chuckles) Now we should head back to New York and I'll bring them home.

Trio: Right!

Lola: Hold on a minute! I'm still here!

Kaminari: That's strange. Looks like that portal didn't like you.

Lola: Shut up! I can make my own portal!

She tries to open a portal but it didn't work. Confused, she tries to open the portal multiple times without any success.

Lola: Um… Can I come with you guys?! Something is blocking my ability to open portals! This is so weird to be honest!

Kaminari: (summons candy bar) Or~ you can join me, Lola. I'll let you have all the sweets and desserts you want.

Lola: Forget Mr. Draxum! Sure I'll join you! For the sweets of course! (grabs and eats candy bar) What are we standing around here for?! Let's head back to New York!

Hirari: You sure we can trust her?

Kaminari: Yup! Totally sure! (chuckles)

[Baron Draxum]

Poco: (lands) Where are we?

Baron: (lands) Who dares summon me during a fight?!

Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant appears from the shadows.

Foot Brute: So is this the guy?

Foot Lieutenant: Yup. Baron Draxum, we heard a lot about you. And we have something that might bring the destruction of those pesky turtles.

Baron: Keep talking.

Foot Lieutenant: Come with us and we'll explain how.

Poco: You sure we should trust them?

Baron: I believe they know what they're talking about. Come, servant boy. We shall have a discussion with them.

Poco: Yes Master Draxum… (follows him)

[Meanwhile]

In the Lair, Kaminari appears with the Turtles and their Pokemon levitating. She then gently puts them down and becomes invisible before hiding in a nearby room.

Leo: (yawns) What happened? Where are we?

Mikey: Looks like we're back in the Lair…

Raph: Who brought us here? I can't remember…

[LIGHTS TURN ON]

Splinter: Where have you been?! You made us very worry! Didn't I grounded you?!

Kassandra: Sorry, guys… We had no choice but to tell them!

Leo: (standing up with the others) Oh… Why yes we did. And you took our weapons.

Raph: Pop, we're sorry about what happened earlier.

Mikey: We just wanna get stronger with more training. But instead, we were just too cocky. Thinking we know everything when we clearly do not.

Leo: And I'm sorry I said you were just a rat. All we wanted is you to train us. You know, punching, kicking, those kinds of stuff.

Raichu: Rai Rai…

Donnie: What they say.

Alolan Ninetales: I see. Is there any other words you would like to tell us?

Leo: Yes. Did you know that Lou Jitsu is our dad?!

Leafeon and Splinter: Wha?

Leo: I know right?! Mind blown! We couldn't believe it! Lou Jitsu is our dad! Isn't that cool?!

Raichu: Is it?! Is it?!

Splinter: Uh… Yes it is… Well~, you see~... (looks at Aurora who shook her head no)

Mikey: You know, no matter where our DNA comes from, you'll always be our dad.

Raph: Forever and ever.

Leo: For the rest of our lives.

Splinter: My sons… Now that I'm in a good mood, I won't punish you. However, if you dare sneak out like that again, I will not be this nice!

Everyone: Hai, Master Splinter!

They begin to group hug each other.

Mikey: I wonder where Lou Jitsu is.

Leo: I bet he's out there being awesome.

Splinter giggles happily.

Splinter: All right, all right. You should all head to bed.

Tsareena: Good idea. (yawns) I'm so tired anyways.

Midnight Lycanroc: Night guys!

Raichu: See you in the morning!

Male Meowstic: Don't let the bedbugs bite.

They head to their rooms. Once the area is empty, Kaminari appears behind Splinter, picks him up and twirl him around.

Kaminari: Hey, darling! Long time no see eh?!

Splinter: Kaminari?! What are you doing here?!

Kaminari: (shushes) Not too loud or someone might see us. It's been so long since we last dated. (chuckles) You look so short and chubby yet fluffy and squishy too.

Splinter: Yes yes, I missed you too. You haven't changed one bit.

Kaminari: (chuckles) You have raised them very well. I'm impressed, Lou-sama.

Splinter: Thank you. You know I can handle anything including kids! And don't you forget it! Now what are you doing here?

Kaminari: Dropping them off but I really came here for you. How about we go out like we used to do.

Splinter: I don't know…

Kaminari: I'll get some delicious cake and milk for you.

Splinter: I'm in! Let's party!

Leafeon: Splinter, you know this woman?

Kaminari: Yup! The name's Kaminari but you can call me Kami or Levi for short. I'm his longtime girlfriend.

Leafeon: Longtime eh? Splinter, you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend.

Splinter: Uh… That was because… I refused to talk about my love life. It's personal! Very personal indeed!

Leafeon: I see…


	24. Late Fee

The episode begins with the Turtles driving the Turtle Tank to a rental DVD store.

Leo: I have to tell you, guys. This is gonna be our most easiest mission ever.

Raph: Yeah it is! We just have to return this DVD back to the rental DVD store just like what pop says.

[FLASHBACK]

Splinter: And if you return this DVD in time, I shall reward you with hugs! And uh…

They begin to cheer happily.

Raichu: Oh don't worry, Splinter! We can totally bring that DVD back to the DVD store! You can count on us!

Leo: Actually, you and the others can stay here.

Raichu: What?! Why?!

Leo: This is gonna be quick. Besides, it'll take us seconds to return the DVD and we'll be back home so we can get those hugs.

Vaporeon: But not to worry. We will accompany them this time.

Flareon: Yeah! It's gonna be easy! I promise ya'!

Raichu: Well~, alright. But don't be out too long! You know how much I can't stay still for a certain period of time!

Leo: We won't. Promise. We'll be right back and stay right here.

Tsareena: Okay! Be safe!

Male Meowstic: Don't get yourselves in trouble!

Flareon: You won't have to worry about us! We won't get into trouble of any kind! See ya' later, guys! (leaves)

[FLASHBACK ENDS]

They come out of the Turtle Tank and begins walking to the store.

Mikey: So what would happen if we don't return the DVD?

Donnie: Then Splinter has to pay extra. It's call a "late fee".

Flareon: And we don't have any money either so we can't mess this up!

Rockruff: Right!

Leo: Nice idea for the costumes, Donnie. With these, we can easily blend in with the people here. (zooms out to see an empty parking lot)

Rockruff: Huh? It looks so empty here.

Jolteon (wearing an orange bow around his neck): Where is everyone?! I thought this place would be packing full of people!

Suddenly, an explosion happen and steel bars begins to form from the wreckage.

Vaporeon (wearing a light blue scarf around his neck): Oh~! I see it now. Seems like this is gonna be a construction site.

Flareon (wearing a red hoodie with a flame print on it; two holes for his ears): Okay, new plan!

The scene switches to the Turtles on the ferry.

Rockruff: We didn't know it was gonna turn into a construction site!

Mikey: Yeah! There weren't any signs that tell us it was a construction site! (leans forward) Ah~ what?! Wet paint?! Come on~! We must be cursed! We'll never return the DVD!

Espeon (wearing a pair of dark purple-frame goggles over his eyes): Easy, Mikey. Easy~... It'll be alright… Besides, as long as this ferry keeps going straight, we'll be fine.

Mikey: You sure?

Espeon: Positive!

Donnie: But I have a better idea. In ancient times, in early 2002, there were these machines known as DVD kiosks. If we get to one of them, we can return the DVD that way.

Flareon: Perfect! Then we can go home for some hugs!

Jolteon: Big cuddly hugs!

Vaporeon: And the ferry is almost to the docks.

The begin to cheer but the speaker was turn on.

Speaker: Uh folks, eh~ a movie production is in progress so the harbor is uh~ closed.

Everyone: What?!

Flareon: Oh come on~! We were so close!

Donnie: (sighs) New York, what a town.

Raph: Okay, new NEW plan! We SWIM our way to the docks!

Rockruff: Swim?! You sure about that?! Can we really do it?!

Jolteon: If we believe in ourselves we can! Let's swim to it!

Leo: (as he jumps into the water) Way~ ahead of you!

Vaporeon: (jumps into the water) Come on, guys! The water's just fine!

Flareon: Though I don't like being wet, we don't have much of a choice.

They jumped into the water and swim to the docks. The screen shifts to a boy in a wizard outfit carrying a bunch of DVDs at a kiosk.

Flareon: Looks like we found one. It's go time.

They approached to the kiosk.

Raph: Um, excuse me? Don't want to bother you but…

?: You shall not pass!

Everyone: (groans)

Raph: We don't have time for this!

Flareon: To the next kiosk… Cause this guy is gonna be there for a long time.

Jolteon: Right.

After walking around, they went to the subway station where a kiosk is there.

Rockruff: Finally! Now we can return the DVD!

Jolteon: Raphael, if you may…

Raph: Right! (rummages around his pocket) Huh? Uh… (laughs nervously) Well, have you guys ever…?

Everyone: Seriously?!

Raph: Oh yeah. I must've left it at the Turtle Tank.

Espeon: And why would you leave it there?!

Raph: To keep it safe! Besides, it was Donnie's idea to use the ferry!

Donnie: My idea?! It was your idea in the first place! Don't blame me on this!

Raph: Okay, I admit it. But Raph's ideas and mistakes are one and the same.

Leo: Now what are we gonna do?

Raph: Don't worry, guys. We can just head back to the docks. The ferry should be returning there.

Mikey: That's too far and we will never get Splinter's hugs!

Espeon: Not to worry.

Jolteon: What do you mean by that, Sputnik?

Espeon: Well there is one thing we can use to get to the docks. An unreliable deliciously claustrophobic sense of transit. (points to the subway that appeared) The subway.

Everyone: Ah~...

Jolteon: Great idea, Sputnik!

Espeon: Thanks. Now we should enter before it starts moving.

Everyone: Right! (enters subway)

?: Come on, girl! You need to take the subway to experience the ways of a true New Yorker!

?: But I heard it has germs and stuff!

?: You're being paranoid! Now hop on board before it takes off! (pushes her)

She hops to the subway and bumps into Leo.

?: Whoops. My bad. Sorry.

Leo: Hey, are you… (looks at her and blushes)

?: I'm fine… (looks at him) Thank you. And also, (slaps him and stands up) don't touch me, peasant! (dust herself off)

?: Josephina, don't slap a guy just because he helped you!

Josephina: But I don't want my outfit to be ruined by peasant hands.

Leo: What's her problem?!

Toiana: Sorry about Josephina. She's a rich girl so~ yeah. The name's Toiana Bennett. Nice to meetcha'.

Mikey: (gasps happily) I know you! Are you Toi-B?! THE Toi-B?! The hip-hop sensation of the internet?!

Toiana: Yup, that's me. You must be one of my fans right?

Mikey: Absolutely! Love your music, Toi-B! You're so awesome and I love it when you sing! It's so cool! I always wanted to meet you in person and now's my chance and-

Toiana: Whoa whoa. Calm down, orange. I'm always glad to meet one of my fans. But you need to breathe before you get suffocated by your own words.

Mikey: Oh right. (breathes out) Okay, I'm good. I'm just excited to finally meet you in person.

Toiana: (chuckling) Aw~, you're so adorable! (squishing his cheeks back and forth) I could just pinch those cheeks of yours.

Mikey: (chuckling happily) Thanks… I am quite adorable.

Josephina: Hmph! Sorry I slapped you but I don't want your grubby hands on my outfit. It's very special to me.

Leo: None taken, princess! You didn't have to slapped me like that! I was saving you from falling down completely!

Josephina: Don't raise your voice at me, Leo! (covers her mouth with her hands)

Leo: Hey, how did you know my name is Leo? Did someone told you?

Alolan Meowth: No, not at all! It was a simple guess!

Vaporeon: Well that "guess" was oddly specific.

Josephina: Whatever! While we're riding on this subway, you better not lay a finger on me or I'll karate chop you! I know self defense from my classes!

Leo: I won't touch you. I promise.

Josephina: Good to hear. (turns away)

Leo: (whispers to Undertow) What a pain…

Vaporeon: (whispers to Leo) Tell me about it. She's acting like a spoiled brat.

Leo: Exactly. Though she's very beautiful.

Vaporeon: Eh? You think she's cute?

Leo: More than that. She's beautiful and hot. And she got that spunk. I think I hit the jackpot.

Vaporeon: Leo, don't think about it.

Leo: Already thinking about it. (clears his throat) So since you already know my name, what's yours?

Alolan Meowth: If you must know, this is Josephina Gainsborough. Daughter of a famous movie actress and stepdaughter of a well-known doctor.

Leo: Josephina… That's a beautiful name for a very beautiful girl such as yourself.

Josephina: (blushes a little) You think I'm beautiful? Uh I mean, of course you do! Every boy had told me I'm the most beautiful girl they ever seen. Nobody can match my good looks at all.

Leo: I see… Well I would like to get to know you while we're on this subway. You know, just to make time go any faster.

Josephina: Alright then. We shall discuss about each other while we're in here.

Leo: Right. (chuckles)

Josephina: (sighs) This is gonna be a long one.

Mikey: (snuggling beard) I can already feel Splinter's hug now. And spoiler: They are plush.

?: You have step into Dragon Master's personal space!

Rockruff: Sorry, Dragon Master! It's just your beard is so soft and fluffy!

Dragon Master: I see… You like my beard eh?

Jolteon: Of course! It's so soft~... Like Splinter's fur…

The subway stops.

Donnie: New York. What a town.

Toiana: We wanna come with you! Just wait up!

Josephina: Seriously?

Toiana: This could be exciting! Come on!

Josephina: Fine but I hope it doesn't take long.

As they leave, Ghostbear and Moon Crusher runs and jumps out of the subway.

Ursaring: Those tartugas are gonna pay.

Ghostbear: I know how you feel, Moon Crusher. But we must be patient until we get them where we wanted them to be.

Ursaring: Right.

|Docks|

Josephina: You left the Turtle Tank in the docks?

Flareon: We have to. After all, we were using the ferry!

Espeon: Now we should get the DVD and then we can return it before midnight.

Jolteon: And get hugs from Splinter! I can't wait!

Rockruff and Mikey spot a free DVD rental ticket. The wind blows it to a kiosk that was behind the Turtle Tank.

Rockruff: Look, we found one!

Mikey: My horoscope did say we could be lucky!

Espeon: It was behind us the entire time?!

Flareon: Now we can return that DVD and go home!

Raph: Right! And then it's hugging time! (jumps into the Turtle Tank)

Raph grabs the DVD but accidentally push the emergency break. It slightly taps the kiosk which causes it to fall and DVDs spewing out of it before shutting off.

Turtles: NO~!

Toiana: Wow. One slight tap and it's down for the count!

Josephina: This is pathetic. This should be a simple task. Return the DVD and yet, look at this. It's broken. I bet you're full of bad luck.

Toiana: Josephina!

Josephina: I'm being honest here.

Toiana: (puts her arms around the Turtles) Hey, cheer up. You guys aren't cursed. You're just having a bad day. And everyone and their mother knows how you feel. You just want to have this task be simple but things just don't go your way! So instead of crying about it, suck up those tears and keep going until it gets better!

Mikey: You mean it, Toi-B?

Toiana: Absolutely!

Mikey: But how much worse could it get?

Rockruff's ears perked up as suddenly, a motorcycle appears over their heads and Ghostbear grabs the DVD from Raph's hand.

Josephina: What the?!

Ursaring: Why hello there, tartugas! We have meet again!

Turtles: Ghostbear?!

Toiana: What is he doing here?

Ghostbear: I have come for revenge! You tartugas have ruin our winning streak! (flashback from Shell in a Cell appears) And now we shall destroy something you love most. Like this DVD, estupidos!

Raph: I hope estupidos mean brillant!

Flareon: And give us the DVD!

Ursaring: Catch us for it!

They begin to drive off.

Toiana: Looks like we got ourselves a chase scene.

Raph: New new NEW plan. The tortoise gets the bear.

Everyone: Right!

They begin to chase after Ghostbear and Moon Crusher via Turtle Tank.

Leo: Why are there wizards in the middle of the road?!

Mikey: It's Wizard-Con!

Jolteon: The one time of year where people dress up as wizards and witches to talk about-

Flareon: Basically, fantasy stuff! Not the time to talk about this! We have some bears to chase after!

They head into the Holland Tunnel.

Josephina: So now what?!

Raph: Mikey, Leo, ride the Shellhogs!

Toiana: Shellhogs?!

Mikey: Come with me, Toi-B! You're gonna love it!

Toiana: Sure thing! (follows Mikey)

Josephina: And I'll just sit here and let you do the rest.

Raph: Actually, you should go with Leo, Josephina.

Josephina: Eh? Why I never!

Leo: It'll be fine. Just hold on tight alright?

Josephina: Jeez… Alright, I'll join you. But don't crash into anything.

Leo: I promise, your highness. Let's go!

The two are now riding on the Shellhogs and drives after Ghostbear and Moon Crusher.

Jolteon: Give us back the DVD, Ghost-jerk!

Ursaring: Make us, você pragas! {Translation: you pests!} Hammer Arm!

Mikey: (dodges Hammer Arm) Ha! You missed! Now's our turn! Sparky, Pin Missile! Musa, Rock Throw!

Jolteon: Pin Missile!

Rockruff: Rock Throw!

Ghostbear reflects it using his chain whip.

Jolteon: You gotta be kidding me! Now what?!

Josephina: Alolan Meowth, use Dark Pulse on those two hooligans!

Leo: Undertow, Water Gun!

Alolan Meowth: Dark Pulse!

Vaporeon: Water Gun!

Ursaring: Protect! You won't attack us now!

Vaporeon: (growling) This is getting ridiculous!

Meanwhile, Raph and Donnie are driving the Turtle Tank when suddenly, the Dragon Master and his Braixen appears on the road. Causing them to crash the Turtle Tank.

Donnie: I can fix this! I can fix this! I can totally fix this!

Flareon: Have any other ideas as to how to get Ghostbear?

Raph: Help a brother out and share your inventions.

Donnie: Well there is one thing but I haven't tested it out yet so…

Raph: Tests are easy! It's answers that are hard…

Donnie: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! LET'S DO THIS! (pulls down lever)

[ZOOM]

Dragon Master: Whoa~!

Braixen: Now that's fast. Dragon Master?

Dragon Master: Yeah…

[ZOOM]

Josephina: What was that?!

Donnie: THIS IS AWESOME~!

Raph: WHERE DID EVERYONE GO~?!

Leo: This gives me a reckless idea. (dodges Ghostbear's attack and raspberries him)

Josephina: What are you planning, Leo?!

Leo: It's simple. (takes out sword) Just watch and you'll see.

Using the Shellhog, he summons a large portal.

Leo: I did it!

Mikey: Leo, you're blocking the portal!

Leo: Huh?

Josephina: We need to move, you idiot!

[CRASH]

They all fall into the portal.

|Shopping District|

Raichu: Finally! After all we've been through, we made it! (sniffs) Now we can return the DVD back to the return bin. (grabs DVD from Nightmare's paws) I shall do the honor of returning this DVD back to the bin where it belongs until future rentals.

Before he could do that, Leo and the others crashed into him.

Midnight Lycanroc: That's what I call "making an entrance."

Raichu: (gets himself off of the pile) What's with the crash landing?! I was about to get this DVD to the return bin!

Leo: What do you mean, Lemon?! Ghostbear and Moon Crusher has the DVD!

Male Meowstic: I knew my decoy would work. You see, that one is a fake.

Ghostbear: What~?! (opens DVD case) This is a fake!

Ursaring: Como você ousa nos enganar com um DVD falso! {Translation: How dare you trick us with a fake DVD!}

Leo: And I thought you were still in the Lair.

Raichu: You were taking so long so we have to go look for you guys! It was long and treasurous but we find you and now we can return it to the return bin!

Ursaring: Not for long! Now I can have my revenge on you, hamster!

Raichu: Oh you wanna fight eh?!

[CRASH]

Toiana: You two alright?!

Flareon: We're fine…

Espeon: What a ride… Woo~...

Ursaring: I shall destroy all of you! So that way I can get my revenge!

Raichu: Looks like this is round 2.

Midnight Lycanroc: Right. We can handle this one!

Ursaring: (rips fake DVD apart) Let's do this! (charges at them)

Raichu: Emerald, put it to the return bid! (throws DVD to Emerald)

Male Meowstic: (catches DVD) Right.

Ursaring: Hammer Arm!

Midnight Lycanroc: Bulk Up! (powers up and blocks Hammer Arm) Now's my turn. (lets go and jumps forward) Dual Chop!

Ursaring: (grunts loudly) Why you little…!

Raichu: Nice hit, Nightmare!

Midnight Lycanroc: Thanks.

Emerald was about to put the DVD in the return bid when Ghostbear grabs it.

Male Meowstic: Hey.

Ghostbear: Not so fast, kitty cat. I'll be taking that with me.

Tsareena: No you won't, you monster! Trop Kick! (kicks Ghostbear from behind)

He drops the DVD and Emerald grabs it via Psychic. He puts the DVD inside the bin.

Male Meowstic: And mission complete.

Ursaring: Shadow Claw!

Lemon and Nightmare dodges Shadow Claw.

Raichu: Let's combine our attacks!

Midnight Lycanroc: Right!

Raichu: Thunder~!

Midnight Lycanroc: Fire~!

Together: PUNCH~! (punches Moon Crusher)

This causes Moon Crusher to be sent flying and crashes into Ghostbear.

Raichu: Now let's get outta here!

Everyone: (nods and leaves)

Ursaring: I lost… again…

Ghostbear: Not to worry, amigo. We shall have our revenge soon. For now, we must train until the time comes.

Ursaring: (nods)

|Lair|

Leafeon: So how was your mission?

Raph: Great! We were able to return the DVD and now you owe us some hugs!

Donnie: (as Raph, Leo, and Mikey are cheering "Hugs!") It's happening!

Splinter: Okay, you can have my hugs. You deserve it.

They all begin to hug Splinter.

Mikey: This was totally worth it!

Splinter: I love all my sons. All 5 of you.

Donnie: New York! What a town~...


	25. Bullhop

The episode begins with the Turtles looking at an alleyway.

Raph: Purple Rain, you see the target?

Donnie: We are in the habitat of a specimen who is looking for necessities. He smells the food with his now supreme senses such as smell.

But Bullhop steps on a peeled banana and cause a huge commotion with cars beeping and people turning on their lights.

Bullhop: Uh-oh! (runs and hides)

Donnie: He wasn't able to get his food. So it will be another day.

Midnight Lycanroc: Quit messing around, Purple Rain! Just tell us if you see the target?!

Donnie: Why do you always put science on the backwarder?! (sighs) Bullhop is in the alleyway. Happy now?

Midnight Lycanroc: Yes. Yes I am. Now let's go, team! We have a Bull to capture!

|Bullhop|

Bullhop: (sighs) Can't believe this is all happening to me. (looks at his "Employee of the Month" picture) I used to be the top bellhop in town until the Turtles come along and end it all for me! (sighs sadly but hears something) What was that?!

He peeps out of the sheets and sees the Turtles' silhouette. Raph puts a bag over his head.

Bullhop: You will never take me alive! (crashes into trash cans)

Raichu: That was easier than I thought.

Donnie: Great~... Now I can't test out my tranquilizer dart gun. (shoots dart at Raph who falls down unconscious)

Raichu: Donnie!

Donnie: Uh… My hand slipped.

Raichu: Raight~ your hand "slipped". (winks at Donnie)

Male Meowstic: We should take him to the Lair.

Midnight Lycanroc: And I'll carry Raph since Donnie decides to shoot him with the dart gun!

Donnie: I was only testing it out. Don't blame me because I want to test it out.

|Lair|

|Donnie's Lab|

Bullhop: Ugh… Where am I? What happened?

Leo: Hey bud. I don't know if you know us but…

Bullhop: Oh I know you! You're the Turtles who turn me into this!

Mikey: Yay! He does remember us!

Bullhop: You're the reason why I'm a bull!

Leo: And we feel bad. We were trying to stop the Oozesquitoes and we let one of them bite you.

Raichu: Yeah… So that's why, to make up for it, we're gonna throw…

Everyone: Happy Bullhop Appreciation Day!

Bullhop: Whoa… You did all this for me? And I don't have to repay you?

Male Meowstic: Not at all. You can stay here with us as long as you want.

Bullhop: Thanks…

Raichu: No problem! Now let's get this party started!

A montage begins in which it goes on for weeks until the 25th which is the mission.

Raph: Okay, team. This is it. Today's the day we start our mission.

Midnight Lycanroc: Tonight's Big Mama's social party. So we're gonna dress up as waiters and sneak around until we see a door which contains her web goo.

Raichu: But it's gonna be locked so we need to grab a key to open it.

Tsareena: Once we grab some web goo, we get out of there as fast as we can before we get caught!

Kassandra: This should be a piece of cake!

[STOMPING]

They peeked out and sees Bullhop doing jumping jacks before sitting down and drinking milk. He then throws it at Donnie's face.

Donnie: Okay, that's it! He gots to go!

Raichu: We can't kick him out! After all, we were the ones who caused him to mutate into a bull.

Mikey: Not to worry. Leave this to Dr. Delicate Touch. I can handle this one.

Raichu: Leo?

Leo: Right.

Mikey: (dust himself off and sits on the chair side) Hey, Bullhop. We're friends so I'm gonna make this easy for you. (pulls collar) YOU HAVE TO GO! HIT THE BRICKS, SLAPPY!

Bullhop: You're kicking me out?!

Leo: Not exactly. What Mikey is trying to say is it has been weeks now and we feel like you're trashing our home.

Bullhop: I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'll make it up for you!

Leo: I know you… Hey! Are you wiping your tears with my Jupiter Jim comic book?!

Bullhop: (throws comic book) No?

Leo: Listen, we can't have you stay in the Lair because we're going on a really dangerous mission.

Bullhop: A mission?! I can help!

Leo: Sorry but you're gonna ruin it due to your clumsliness.

Bullhop: I wasn't always clumsy until I got turn into a bull.

Leo: (sighs) Alright. If you stay here and promise NOT to break anything when we get back, we can have a talk about it okay? (Bullhop nods) Okay. (leaves with Mikey)

Bullhop: Or~...

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't think about it. (Bullhop shrieks) There's no way you're gonna do this mission by yourself.

Bullhop: But Nightmare, you guys took great care of me. And I want to repay you. Or in this case, I want to make up for everything you did by doing this mission.

Male Meowstic: But it's too dangerous. Especially if you're gonna do it.

Raichu: I agree. But~ maybe we can help you out.

Bullhop: You'll really do that for me?

Tsareena: Yes, darling. After all, me and Emerald had made our waiter outfits so we're totally prepare. Just let us put them on and we head out.

Bullhop: Okay! Let's do this! (trips over) I'm okay!

Midnight Lycanroc: Ya' sure this is a good idea?

Raichu: Everyone deserves a second chance. At least we're here to monitor him. To make sure he doesn't screw this up for us. And also, I have the perfect name for this mission. I call it Operation: Web Goo Party!

Male Meowstic: Considering that we're getting web goo from Big Mama's social party, it fits perfectly.

Raichu: I know raight?! (changes into waiter outfit along with the others) Time to crash a party! Pokemon style!

Everyone: Right! (leaves quickly)

|Kitchen|

Donnie: So how did it go?

Raph: Hm… I don't hear sobbing so I think it went well. Or maybe he's crying on the inside.

Leo: Good news, guys! We can do the mission and then take care of our problem.

Raph: Great! Let's put on those waiter outfits!

[SCREEN SWITCH]

Leo: Wha?

Mikey: No way!

Donnie: I'm not gonna turn around and know what happened. (turns around) Just as I thought. I turned around and look what happened.

Raph: Looks like Goldilocks tries yours on before getting to mine.

Leo: Is he crazy enough to make up for everything by doing this dangerous mission by himself? Of course he would! Let's go!

|Hotel|

|Main Lobby|

Raichu: Whoa… Now this is one fancy party!

Tsareena: I agree. It's so fancy and magnifique.

Male Meowstic: Yeah… (takes pictures) These are gonna go to my account.

Midnight Lycanroc: Remember, guys. We have to find the room, get the key, get the web goo, and get out of here.

Raichu: We should split up to cover more ground.

Midnight Lycanroc: Good idea. Let's split up.

The Pokemon splits up to different directions. Bullhop trips but gets up to grab a plate of snacks. Meanwhile, the Turtles are looking through the window above the main lobby where the party is being thrown at.

Leo: This is my fault. I shouldn't told him about the mission. What are the odds of him actually pulling this off?

Donnie: I'm gonna say 1%. Saying it in a sarcastic enthusiastic way.

Bullhop: (puts fingers over his ear) Okay, I'm in. I just need to get the keys to the web goo room and "borrow" them.

Raph: Who is he talking to?

Donnie: I told him earlier that if you put your finger over your ear you can talk to anyone in the world.

Vaporeon: And why would you tell him that?!

Donnie: I was trying to get work done.

Mikey: (puts finger over his "ear") Thank you, Mr. President.

|Raichu|

Raichu: Hm… Don't see anything suspicious. I wonder how the others are doing…

He spots Big Mama sitting on a chair. Across it is a mysterious figure who is writing down on a notepad.

?: I see… Thanks for letting me interview you for the Mystical Hidden Times, Big Mama.

Big Mama: Not a problemio. Big Mama is always happy to be interview. (chuckles happily) Let's take a breakity break. (stands up)

?: Sure thing, Big Mama! (Lemon jumps to the table) Eh? Lemon?

Raichu: How did you know my name, mysterious person with a familiar voice?

?: (takes off hat) It's me, Veneranda. I didn't know you were coming. That's so awesome!

Raichu: (shushes) Keep your voice down. I'm doing a mission right now.

Veneranda: A mission? What kind?

Raichu: An undercover mission to retrieve Big Mama's web goo. We're dressed up as waiters to blend in.

Veneranda: That makes sense. You're so adorable in that waiter outfit. Just too cute!

Raichu: Why thank you. I do look adorable in a waiter outfit. I told them I would look adorable in it and they won't listen. But anyway, are you here by yourself?

Veneranda: Nope. I brought two people here. See the girl with green hair and a frog hairclip eating some snacks? That's Mee Moreau. She's half-human, half-mermaid. And see the guy with those adorable animals? That's Soorosh and he's an owner of an animal shelter in the Hidden City. He's full human but Big Mama is letting him do his adoption so people can adopt their future pets. And it's been doing quite well.

Raichu: Cool! You know, maybe you can help us.

Veneranda: I would but I have work to do. I can't lose her trust.

Raichu: You won't. As long as you don't get caught though…

Veneranda: Hm… Let me think about it…

Raichu: Alright. See ya. (leaves)

Veneranda: Bye-bye.

|Male Meowstic|

Male Meowstic: (spots keys) That must be the keys to the web goo room. I have to grab it before… (gets picked up) Eh?!

?: What a cute little Meowstic. (pets his fur) And your fur is so~ soft. You really take care of yourself eh?

Male Meowstic: Um… You are?

?: What are my manners?! I'm Belinda Vixen. Also known as the Snake Queen. Is also the Elemental Master of Poison AND~ owner of a nightclub known as Snake's Paradise. And you are adorable. I can eat you whole if I want you.

Male Meowstic: (whispers) Help… me…

Belinda: (spots jewel) Where did you get that jewel on this ribbon?

Male Meowstic: Oh this? Well I always have this.

Belinda: It looks oddly familiar. As if you belong to Big Mama.

Male Meowstic: What?

Belinda: You see, Big Mama's Pokemon all have this exact same jewel that you have. It's a way to distinguish it from other Pokemon. If you have it, then you must be one of Big Mama's Pokemon. I shall return you to her.

Male Meowstic: This must be a mistake. I don't belong to Big Mama. Please let me go, Ms. Vixen. I have more important things to do in which I can't tell you any.

Belinda: Big Mama~! I have something for you!

Male Meowstic: Please don't reveal me to her. I'm gonna-

Big Mama: Jade, my precious bumbly boo! (hugs him tight) So glad to see you again.

Male Meowstic: Jade? Now hold on, Big Mama. I'm a Meowstic who's name is Emerald. Not Jade. I don't know what you're talking about.

Big Mama: You can't fool me, Jade. Big Mama gave you that jewel when you were just a little Espurr. And look at you. However, you need to change this whole situation and transform into your proper Beast Form. (activates jewel) There we go.

Emerald's Beast Form is a quadrupled wolf-like creature with his tails become longer and the tufts becomes longer and wavy.

Big Mama: Now this is better! (chuckles)

Male Meowstic: Uh huh.

Big Mama: Now come along. Big Mama have huge plans to do. Belinda?

Belinda: Right. (follows her)

Male Meowstic: What just happened?

Meanwhile, Bullhop was approaching the Owl Bellhop but Big Mama appears.

Big Mama: Hello, coochy coo.

Bullhop: Big Mama! (turns around) Abort mission. Abort mission. (trips)

Big Mama bites one of the snacks that were flying in the air. Emerald also ate some as well.

Male Meowstic: These are not bad at all. (thinking) What am I doing? (turns) The keys are right there. If I can reach to it I can get to the web goo room and we can get outta here. (uses telepathy) Bullhop, can you hear me?

Bullhop: (thinking) Yeah I can! How are you doing this?

Male Meowstic: It's a psychic thing. Listen, you should distract Big Mama and I'll grab those keys. Could you do that for me?

Bullhop: Absolutely! Leave it to me!

Big Mama: Hm… I never seen you around here but Big Mama bets you can boogie boo down in the dancefloor. (pulls ribbon) Maybe like a ruse?

Bullhop: Uh… I don't know what you said but sure!

[FLOOR LIGHTS UP]

Flareon: This is not good. He's gonna mess this up!

Bullhop and Big Mama begins dancing.

Veneranda: Whoa~, they're so good!

Mee: I'll say!

Soroosh: Quite amazing.

Raichu: Bullhop really knows how to dance!

Tsareena: Lemon, we need to get those keys before-

Male Meowstic (Normal Form): I got it. No need to worry.

Raichu: Perfect! Now we can get to the web goo room and get some web goo. Let's go. (starts running) As long as no one gets in the way everything should be fine.

They run to the door and when Emerald was about to unlock the door, a giant snake wrapped around them.

Belinda: Nah uh uh. I don't think so.

Raichu: We're screwed.

Belinda: I knew I smell something fishy. Now be a good Pokemon and give me those keys.

Raichu: Never! Emerald, throw that key somewhere!

Emerald throws it in the air and it ended up on Bullhog's horn.

Belinda: Why you little…! Suffocate them while I get those keys! (runs off)

Raichu: Any plans as to how to get (grunts) out of this mess?

Midnight Lycanroc: I have one. Crunch! (crunches snake)

The snake yelps and lets them go.

Raichu: Good plan, Nightmare. Now we have to get to the keys before that snake woman does!

Tsareena: We need to warn Bullhop!

Raichu: Or~... (jumps to the food table) Yo snake woman! (whistles and throws food at her)

Belinda: (stops and turns) Huh?

[SPLAT]

Raichu: Bull's-eye!

Belinda: (growling) Why you little…! Now you have gone and done it! (takes out Pokeball) Arbok, come on out and use Poison Sting at that little pest!

Arbok: Arbok! Poison Sting!

Raichu: Wuh-oh. (dodges Poison Sting) Now this has become a battle party! Rena, Emerald, Nightmare, let's do this thing!

Trio: Right! (jumps forward)

Leo: This isn't good at all.

Vaporeon: We have to go down there and help them!

Donnie: And how are we gonna go down there?

The window opens and they fall down.

[CRASH]

Leo: Well that was one way to get down fast.

Mee: Talking turtles?

Veneranda: Beary boo! (runs to them) Are you okay?!

Raph: (groans) I'm fine… (looks at her and blushes harshly) Wait, Pudding?! What are you doing here?!

Veneranda: Just doing some news reporting. I didn't know you were coming! I'm so glad!

Raph: Um yeah. You do look nice in a dress.

Veneranda: (blushes) Thank you. (chuckles happily) But this isn't the time to chit-chat. We have bigger problems here!

Belinda: Ah so you must be the Turtles Big Mama told me about. Well you have certainly crash this box social party. So I shall destroy you forever. Consider this an honor from the Elemental Master of Poison! (transforms into her Snake Form)

Big Mama: Get them!

Vaporeon: Now we're in huge trouble.

Mee: Leave this to us! (takes out Pokeball) Blastoise, help us out and use Hydro Pump!

Blastoise: Blastoise! Hydro Pump!

Soroosh: Shinx, use Thunderbolt on those bellhop!

Shinx: Shinx! Thunderbolt~!

Bellhops: (screams)

Vaporeon: Nice one!

Mikey: Bullhop, throw the keys to me!

Bullhop: Keys? (looks up) Oh yeah! I have the keys! (throws keys)

Mikey catches the key and runs to the door. However, Big Mama spits web at him which causes him to be stuck in the wall.

Big Mama: (transforms into her Spider Form) I will show you that you shouldn't mess with Big Mama's social boxes.

Raichu: Well we'll show you everything we got! We have gotten stronger since the last time we met!

Big Mama: Oh really? Show Big Mama your true power. (shoots out web balls)

Raichu: Guys, we have to take them out! Both her and the snake woman!

Trio: Right! (charges at them)

Big Mama: (whistles) Attack them!

Ariados: Yes, Big Mama! (changes his size to big)

Raichu: What the?! A giant Ariados?!

Vaporeon: It must be the jewel!

Galvantula: That's correct. We have been given these jewels to enhance our powers. Now you won't be able to defeat us. Electro Ball!

Raichu: Oh yeah?! Just watch us! Iron Tail! (slashes Electro Ball in half) And now, Brick Break!

Araquanid: Liquidation!

Raichu: Huh? (screams in pain) Ow…

Midnight Lycanroc: Now you're gonna get it! (charges and jumps) Stone Edge!

Galvantula and Araquanid grunts loudly as they were thrown into the air.

Ariados: Shadow Sneak!

Raph: Nightmare, behind you!

Midnight Lycanroc: (turns and screams in pain)

Tsareena: Take this, you pest! Trop Kick! (kicks Ariados)

Male Meowstic: Psybeam!

Belinda: (reflects Psybeam) I don't think so, Jade.

Raichu: Jade? No, this is Emerald! Not Jade!

Big Mama: Oh no. Jade is my pumpkily boo. And that jewel definitely proves it.

Tsareena: No way… Are you saying…?

Donnie: Emerald used to belong to you?! I won't believe it!

Big Mama: That's correct. Now Jade, you should be a good pumpkily boo and destroy these pests.

Male Meowstic: Sorry Big Mama but I would never do something like that! If what you said is true, then I have to say that I have a new life with them! And if you don't like that then I suggest you find another pumpkily boo! (transforms into Beast Form and howls loudly) Let's take them down once and for all, guys!

Raichu: I like this form of yours! Let's do this!

Belinda: Let me handle them, Big Mama. Arbok, Poison Jab!

Arbok: Poison~!

Male Meowstic: Thunderbolt~!

Arbok: (screams in pain and faints)

Belinda: Impossible!

Ariados: Pin Missile!

Male Meowstic: Psychic. (stops Pin Missile) Have these back along with Shadow Ball and Energy Ball! (throws it at Ariados)

Ariados screams in pain and faints.

Male Meowstic: Whoa. I guess in this form, my powers have increased. I could get used to this.

Big Mama: Now you made Big Mama very angry.

Bullhop: Aw man. This is my fault. I should've went to this mission. And I was so close too… What should I do about this?

Mee: You should help them.

Bullhop: Help them? But how? I'm a clust now with… this whole situation!

Mee: Even the clumsiest person can save the day. You just need to show how brave and heroic you can be.

Bullhop: I guess you're right. (stands up) I'll do it! (turns around) Hey, Big Mama! (bulks up his muscles which causes the clothes to riped) You danced like you have 8 less legs!

Raichu: Nice comeback, Bullhop! Now we're talking about!

Belinda: Big Mama, let me handle this one. (takes out pendent) Once I release the tail of a snake, I shall become stronger.

Emerald snatches the pendent away from Belinda.

Male Meowstic: I won't let you!

Belinda: You little hairball! That pendent belongs to me! Give it back!

But Emerald throws the pendent to Donnie in which he caught it.

Donnie: Got it!

Big Mama shoots out web but Bullhop uses the cups to catch it.

Bullhop: Guys, I got eight pints of web! (falls down) Guys, I have one pint of web! (runs off)

The Turtles and the others all left as well.

Big Mama: Wait! Come back! (sighs) He was such a handsomely Yokai… What a tragic tale…

Belinda: Don't worry, Big Mama. They'll come back eventually. And when they do, I shall poison them so they can suffer a long and painful death. For now, we need this place all clean up. (claps her hands) Bellhops, clean this area please? Thank you.

|Alleyway|

Everyone: (cheering)

Raph: So Bullhop, we have been thinking and…

Leo: Spit it out, Raph. You know what you're gonna say.

Raichu: Yeah, spit it out already!

Raph: You may come to our Lair anytime you want.

Bullhop: Thanks but I have to get myself together. Especially with… this whole situation. And I have discover my true calling. I shall be a Canadian Bull Dancer! Specifically a ballet dancer! (dance around but crashes into trash cans)

Raichu: You do that, Bullhop! We'll be rooting for you!

Mikey: You sure you don't wanna join the Mad Dogs?! I was thinking of kicking Donnie out.

Donnie shoots a tranquilizer dart at Mikey which causes him to become unconscious.

Tsareena: Donatello!

Donnie: My hand slipped.

Tsareena: Jeez...


	26. Mind Meld

The episode begins with the Turtles outside of the high school.

Donnie: This is Purple Knight. Are you all in position?

Raph: Red King is in position.

Mikey: Mikey's here!

Leo: Whoa whoa whoa! Why can Mikey say his real name and not his codename?!

Male Meowstic: (sighs) Guys, this is an important mission. Mikey, your codename is Orange Pawn and…

Mikey: Mood Pawn?! Why do I have to be a pawn?!

Leo: I wanna change my codename! Like~ Bluey Blue! No that's not a good one…

Raichu: Maybe~ Blue night? Nah…

Donnie: We're not changing codenames! Listen, we have to get the Dragon Tooth from the Purple Dragons!

Mikey: Like real dragons?!

Donnie: No! Dragons and their tooth don't exists.

Male Meowstic: The Purple Dragons are a team of hackers with expertise in the technology department.

Raichu: I see…

Donnie: So we need to be on our guard in order to get the Dragon Tooth. Understood? (hears something) Are you okay? Can you read me?!

Raph: There is a pigeon with a pizza! A pizza pigeon! I was trying to get a pic for my social!

Leo: A pizza pigeon?! Awesome!

Mikey: Take the pic!

Raph: I'm trying to.

Leo: You're not gonna get the pic so I'm coming there.

Donnie: Jeez… Well S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N, looks like we have to do this ourselves.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: You got it, bro!

Donnie throws a ball to the window which causes it to form a circle and creates a hole. He and Emerald jumps on S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N to fly inside with Mikey following them.

Male Meowstic: We're inside now.

Mikey: Whoa, that must be it right?!

Donnie: Yes but you have to be…

[ALARM BLARES OFF]

Male Meowstic: Oh no. They got guardbots!

Donnie: Emerald, use Psybeam on them!

Male Meowstic: Psybeam!

But the bots reflects it.

Male Meowstic: That's impossible.

Mikey gets trapped in a beach ball and rocketed towards Donnie.

Donnie: Oh no. Beach balls… Why does it have to be beach balls? My greatest fear. Please not the beach balls! (gets hit by it) Why beachballs~?!

Male Meowstic: Mission failed. We'll get it next time.

|Lair|

|Kitchen|

Raichu: Don't worry, Raph. It wasn't your fault.

Tsareena: Don't be so hard on yourself.

Raph: I was right there! Darn it!

Donnie: A picture? You were worrying about a picture! We have failed this mission and the Dragon Tooth is still in the hands off…

Leo: The tech club?

Donnie: Exactly! You three are the dumbest people I know! While I do the work, you three goof off!

Male Meowstic: Donnie, that's going too far.

Raichu: Yeah! We don't have to be smart like you! Maybe YOU'RE the problem! Especially with your deep fear of beach balls!

Donnie: You take that back!

Raichu: Never!

Male Meowstic: Lemon… Donnie… Let's not-

Raichu: You stay out of this, Emerald! Lemon's got this! Thunderbolt~!

Donnie: (screams)

Leo: Lemon, stop! (grabs Lemon but gets electrocuted as well) Stop~ this~ al~ready!

After that, Donnie storms off. Emerald follows suit.

Male Meowstic: Donnie, calm down. You really took it there.

Donnie: Well it's not my fault. If they were smarter than we can get things done faster.

Male Meowstic: Not everyone has to be the smartest guy or gal alive. They're perfect just the way they are. In a mentally kind of way.

|Later|

Leo, Raph and Mikey are doing skateboarding when a large explosion happens.

Donnie: Brothers, I have done it!

Raph: Done what?

Donnie: I have made something that will make us unstoppable!

Leo: You did?! What is it?!

Donnie: Let me show you.

He puts them inside a machine that resembles a brain.

Leo: Uh~ what is this?

Donnie: Not to worry. It's nothing special but a pizza fun box.

Everyone: Pizza fun box!

Male Meowstic: Donnie, this isn't a good idea to make them smart.

Donnie: You worry too much. This will work! (pulls down levers) Time for them to smarten up! Just watch and you'll see!

[BOOM]

After that, the three fall out of the machine.

Donnie: Did it work? Leo, how did you feel?

Leo: I feel… (solves puzzle) smarter~...

Male Meowstic: It worked?

Donnie: It worked! My dream has came true! Whew~! In your face, Emerald! I knew it would work! Haha~!

Male Meowstic: I guess I was wrong about this.

Donnie: Now fellas, are you ready for round two? Get your Pokemon and let's go!

On the second try, they were able to successfully get the Dragon Tooth from the high school.

Donnie: Perfect! We did it! Now this is what I call teamwork! And now, I can finally say it! (presses button) Mission success dance party!

|Pokemon Room|

Raichu: I see… So Donnie made them smart! That's going too far!

Tsareena: I agree. I don't want them to act like Donnie.

Midnight Lycanroc: And now there's four! I don't like this at all!

Male Meowstic: I know you're all upset of Donnie.

Raichu: We're more than upset! We're furious with Donnie!

Male Meowstic: Calm down… Maybe I can convince him to get them back to normal.

Tsareena: And if he doesn't?!

Raichu: I have one! Eventually, they're gonna be way more smarter then Donnie! They'll begin to focus more time on working than spending time with us! And than, they're gonna dress up like him and Donnie is gonna be rejected by them! You don't have to be a genius to see that outcome.

Male Meowstic: Well~, I'll try to convince him. Just sleep here and I'll figure this out.

Tsareena: I hope you do. I don't want a smart Mikey.

Midnight Lycanroc: Or a smart Raph.

Raichu: Especially not a smart Leo. Nuh-uh! No way!

|Night|

The Turtles are now sleeping. Emerald hops into Donnie's bed and shakes him.

Donnie: Not now… Just give me 5 more minutes of sleep.

Male Meowstic: (sighs) Psy~... (lifts and drops Donnie from bed)

Donnie: Emerald, what the heck was that for? You know I need some sleep.

Male Meowstic: I have something we need to discuss about.

Donnie: About what?

Male Meowstic: Lemon, Rena and Nightmare don't like your latest invention. You know, turning Leo, Raph and Mikey into smart guys? They want you to turn them back to normal.

Donnie: What why?

Male Meowstic: Because if you don't, then they're gonna start rejecting you.

Donnie: That's ridiculous! They won't reject me!

Male Meowstic: Donatello, I'm serious. I have a really bad feeling about this and we need to do something. Get them back in the "pizza fun box" and turn them back to their original selves.

Donnie: Whoa, you never really said my full name, Emerald. And also, there's nothing to worry about. You're such a worrywart. Just relax.

Male Meowstic: If I have a crystal ball, I would've shown you exactly what would happen if you don't turn them back.

Donnie: A crystal ball? Seriously? I don't believe in magical crystal balls. If you're talking about fortune-telling, I don't believe in that kind of stuff.

Male Meowstic: What if I go out and bring a REAL fortune-teller?

Donnie: Then I would say "Good luck! You're gonna need it!"

Male Meowstic: Fine. I'll do just that. (leaves) So he needs a fortune-teller eh? Well I can give him one alright. (chuckles mischievously)

He heads out to the surface and begins walking around.

Male Meowstic: Now where am I gonna find a fortune-teller? And would they believe me if I say there is a mutant turtle that needs help?

He eventually found a fortune-telling building. He enters to see different trickets.

?: Who goes there?

Male Meowstic: Um, hello. My name is Emerald and I need some help.

?: Help you said? Well I'll have you lead. Come inside and let me read your fortune. It could tell me whether or not you can have a misfortune.

Male Meowstic: Oh~ you're speaking in rhymes. I can do that in prime time. I have a trainer that loves science and technology. But the way he does it is all but oddity.

?: I see…

Male Meowstic: His name is Donatello and he's a mutant turtle. His color is purple and he can create anything in a natural state. But sometimes it just goes brutal and evil.

?: Donatello… I see. My name is Crystal and I'm the latest generation of fortune-tellers in my family. All of my fortunes are absolute. They never fail me as I never dissolute. Now please sit down and let me read your fortune.

Male Meowstic: Okay. (sits down) Please tell me my fortune. I hope it isn't gonna be a misfortune.

Crystal: Shh… I need total silence.

Male Meowstic: (whispers) Right. Total silence.

|Next Day|

Donnie: Hey, guys! You wanna do some skateboarding?!

Raph: No thanks. We're very busy right now.

Donnie: Oh. Um okay. You can do some "work".

Raichu: See? Looks like they're starting the rejection process.

Donnie: No worries. I bet they want to hang out some time.

Raichu: Oh really?! Also, have you seen Emerald?!

Donnie: He was going to get a fortune-teller to prove that this was a bad idea. Ha! Like I would believe in those things.

Tsareena: Donnie, you have to turn them back. They're acting like jerks!

Midnight Lycanroc: Huge jerks!

Donnie: Uh… Let me think about it.

|Later|

Donnie: Guys, the pizza's here! Guys?! You're all too busy for pizza too?! What about you, Mikey? Eh? Pizza?

Mikey: No thanks. I'm busy doing some rearrangements.

Donnie: Rearrangements?! In my lab?!

Mikey: Yup.

Raichu: (whistles) Donnie!

Donnie: Well~, I'll let you guys work. (sighs and leaves to his bedroom) What is it, Lemon?

Raichu: I told you so! I told you this was gonna happen and you didn't believe me!

Donnie: Jeez… You have a point, Lemon! This is more like a nightmare then a dream come true!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Well duh~!

Donnie: Guess I have no choice.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Bringing out the disposal-unit! (takes different weapons)

Donnie: Too soon, but I like where your head is going. I meant, I need my dum-dums back.

Raichu: And how are you gonna do that?!

Donnie: I have a plan.

|Kitchen|

The three brothers spotted a box of pizza and was about to grab one when a cage fell on them.

Raichu: We got them!

Raph: Actually no you didn't.

Raichu: Eh? No way!

Donnie: You used holograms on me!

Raichu: Now listen here, buddies! We want you back to normal this instant!

Leo: And why should we? We like ourselves this way.

Donnie and Raichu: But we hate you like this! You're acting like huge jerks!

But they walked away.

Donnie: What have I done? (walks to his room sadly) My brothers… They're gone forever… (sighs sadly)

Raichu: Don't give up now! They're not gone forever!

Tsareena: He's right! We'll get them back!

Donnie: But how? They're much smarter than me.

Male Meowstic: Nobody's smarter than you, Don. (Donnie looks up and shrieks) Donatello, this is Manishie Wills. The Elemental Master of Psychic! She can help us in this situation.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Awesome, bro! Nice to meet you!

Donnie: An Elemental Master?

Manishie: Very pleased to meet you, Donatello. I know everything about you and your brothers and your friends as well. You seem to be in trouble.

Donnie: I am. I made my brothers smart and at first, I love it. Finally we're a real team without goofing off for once. But now, it became a nightmare. They're acting more like me then themselves. I missed them as being dum-dums instead of geniuses. (tearing up) I don't want them to be like this anymore. (sobs) I want them back!

Manishie: (wipes his tears from his face via thumbs) Do not cry, Donatello. There is still hope you can get them back to normal.

Donnie: How can I?

Manishie: Use your mind. (takes out pendent) And use this pendent. It will help you a lot.

Donnie: A pendent? This is just like Belinda's except in a shape of an eye not a snake.

Manishie: Open the eye to release its power.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Totally do it, man!

Donnie reluctantly opens the eyelid which starts to glow. Streams of light purple energy begins to come out of it and surrounds Lemon, Emerald, Rena and Nightmare.

Raichu: Eh?! What's happening to us?!

Tsareena: Is this a new evolution?!

Midnight Lycanroc: One way to find out!

They begin to transform.

Everyone: Psychological Evolution!

Raichu: Rai-Rai!

Lemon's brown areas and yellow cheeks changes to blue. His lightning-shaped tail and the inside of his ears changes into light blue. Lemon's right eye changes color to dark blue. Lemon now wears an orchid purple kimono with lilac linings on it. He also wears a translucent Chinese violet silk scarf around his neck. A blue-violet ribbon appears wrapped around his tail between the lightning bolt and the dark brown thin tail. The orange fur changes color to electric purple and white belly changes color to dark purple.

Tsareena: Tsareena!

Rena's hips and head changes color from white to orange. The small, purple crown on her head transforms into a Tyrian purple turban that wrapped around her head with the leaves sticking out of it at the bottom. The now orange hip opens up to resemble a long skirt. The arms and legs changes color to light orange. The calyx begins to change color to orange which stops at the middle along with the three leaves does the same to resemble hair dye. The yellowish-green markings also changes color to honey-colored. The leaves changes style to become wavy. Rena's left eye changes to apricot orange. The torso changes color to grape purple.

Midnight Lycanroc: (howls loudly)

Nightmare's his claws becomes a bit longer. His sharp teeth becomes a bit longer. Nightmare also gains red zigzag marks on the tips of his white fur and on his tail. Nightmare's tail also grows longer to be a size of a werewolf's tail. A golden belt appears around his waist with a opalite gemstone on it in a shape of a star. He also wears a indigo dye fingerless gloves and a lilac scarf around his neck. His left eye changes color to deep dark red in which the deep dark red aura comes out of it. The stones changes color to Russian violet.

Male Meowstic: (meows)

Emerald's white parts of his body changes color to purple. He wears a light purple kimono with dark purple linings on the outer areas. His tails becomes longer with the fur being more wavy and curly. The tuft of fur between his ears grows to floor-length with the tuft being between his eyes. Emerald now wears a golden circlet that has an amethyst gemstone on it in a shape of a heart. His eyes changes into amethyst-color with lilac-colored gear-shaped pupils on it. A lining of lavender blue in a shape of a heart appears on the floor-length tuft

Raichu: Whoa~! Look at us! We're so cool! (floats up) And I can fly! (flies around) I love it!

Male Meowstic: You have levitation.

Raichu: Levitation… Awesome~...

Tsareena: I can use telekinesis. Helpful!

Midnight Lycanroc: (teleports) Teleportation is my power! I can do this all day!

Male Meowstic: And I have empathy. It could help in certain situations.

Donnie: This is incredible! What is this form?!

Manishie: This is Psychological Evolution. It gives Pokemon the power of psychic and now they are part Psychic.

Raichu: I like the sound of that! We can use this for anything! Maybe getting Leo, Raph and Mikey back to normal.

Donnie: Even with this, they're gonna figure that out quickly. (sighs) I'm not sure about this…

Male Meowstic: (jumps on Donnie's shoulder) Don't give up, Donnie. You're the smartest person I know. With me and the others, we can accomplish anything. Even if they're dum-dums. At least we're family and family never give up on each other.

Donine: Emerald… I guess you're right about that. I'm the genius around here and I'm gonna get my position as the Brains back! By any means necessary!

Male Meowstic: Now that's the Donnie I know! Your overconfidence is definitely showing!

Donnie: Thanks, Emerald. If you weren't here, I don't know what I'll do.

Male Meowstic: I'm your partner remember? Partners always look out for each other's interests.

The light purple energy streams comes out of the pendent and begins making Donnie and Emerald glow brightly.

Donnie: Huh?! This wasn't part of the plan!

[GLOW]

Raichu: Now what?!

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and bluish-green eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has pure green long wavy hair with purple highlights in the middle and white highlights at the ends and on the bangs. He now wears a purple poncho that covers the upper-part of his body and arms and ends at the waist area. The poncho has gears printed on it. Underneath the poncho is a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a cat print on it. He also wears white knee-length pants, dark blue slip-on shoes, maintains the goggles on his head, a white choker with a big crystal ball attached to it as a bell, and large ball earrings. He has Emerald's twin tails which became longer and Emerald's ears. His Tech-Bo Staff transforms into detachable double scythes.

Donnie: (groans) Huh?

Midnight Lycanroc: You're human!

Donnie: Again? (checks himself out) But this isn't it. I look so different compared to the first time I fused with Emerald. And look at my hair! It's so long and flowy… Maybe this is an upgrade.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: You look so majestic, Donnie!

Donnie: Thank you, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. I do look magnificent.

Manishie: Anyway, I believe I can trust you of keeping my pendent safe.

Donnie: Oh you can trust me. I'm a natural when it comes to keeping things safe. Leave it to me.

Manishie: Good to hear. Now I must go. Good luck, Donatello. (teleports)

Raichu: So what's the plan, Donnie?!

Donnie: Hm… That's gonna be tricky.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Well whatever it is, don't beat yourself up!

Donnie: Beat myself up… Beat myself up? (gasps) Beat myself up! That's it! S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N, you're a genius! We have to beat them in the way I usually do. Including my fear of beach balls. So here's the plan.

|Main Area|

As Leo, Raph and Mikey are doing some work, Donnie appears.

Mikey: Huh? Donnie, what happened to you?!

Donnie: Oh this? Well I went under Harmonic Evolution and now I'm human. Like what you see? You can compliment me now?

Leo: You look amazing.

Raph: Very interesting. Can you show us some moves?

Donnie: Oh yes I can. (takes out double scythe) Let me show you what I can do with this.

|Above|

Raichu: So this is the plan eh?

Midnight Lycanroc: (head sticking out of the beach ball) Yup! Once Donnie throw the scythe high and fast enough, I teleport myself out of there and beach balls are gonna fall from the sky.

Tsareena: And they'll be so scare that they'll run into the machine and we can turn them back to normal.

Raichu: Okay, I understand. I shall call this Operation: Smart to Dumb!

Raph: Quite amazing, Donnie. Show us how you can throw it as high as you can.

Donnie: (spinning double scythe) Sure! I would love to do just that.

He throws it as hard as he can to the air.

Tsareena: It's coming fast! Teleport~ now!

Nightmare teleports out of the beach ball which the double scythe pops it. The beach ball begins to multiple as it falls onto them.

Trio: Why beachballs?! (starts running away)

Raichu: It's working! Guys, follow S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N to the exit!

They do just that and enter the machine. Rena closes it and Nightmare pulls the levers.

Midnight Lycanroc: Darn it! They're still too smart! We need more power!

Raichu: (grabs Dragon Tooth via tail) Like this one?!

Donnie: We can only use it once! But this is the time I save my brothers. Lemon, put that over there and stand back!

Raichu: Sure thing! (puts it on the machine and flies away) Here goes nothing!

[BOOM]

Raichu: Are they back?

Raph picks up the tooth.

Raph: 10 bucks says I can put this in my nose!

Donnie: Make that 20, Raph. (thinking) So glad they're back to normal. It's nice being the only genius one again. It feels very nice. (chuckles happily to himself)


	27. Nothing But Truffle

The episode begins with Mikey, Todd and Flora spying on Meat Sweats who is cooking.

Mikey: There he is. The one and only Rupert Swaggert.

Todd: All I see is a giant pig mutant Meat Sweats!

Flora: Agree.

Tsareena: Right now he's Meat Sweats. But back in the day, he was Rupert Swaggert, the celebrity chef. Host of Kondescending Kitchen.

Flora: I see…

Meat Sweats: My perfect full moon truffle pork chops. (eats) Delicious!

Grumpig: And it looks good!

Mikey: That's his signature dish.

Flora: Pork chops? Yuck!

Mikey: Oh right. You're a vegetarian.

Flora: Correct. I can't stand meat. That includes pork chops. I don't wanna watch this.

Mikey: But I have to find out what his secret ingredient is. I can never replicate the pork chops the way he does it.

Grumpig: Here's the secret ingredient, Meat Sweats. (opens bag) The full moon truffle.

Meat Sweats: Thank you , Pigallia. I don't know what I'll do without you.

Grumpig: No problem!

Mikey: (gasps) I see… He uses the full moon truffle.

Tsareena: Thus using mystic ingredients.

Todd: What's the full moon truffle?

Flora: It's a special truffle that comes out during the night when there's a full moon and it's align with Jupiter.

Mikey: It's very special as it's a mystic truffle! We have to grab that truffle from Rupert Swaggert and then I can replicate his pork chop recipe.

Todd: But how?!

Mikey: Ninja style of course! We need to sneak in and grab it before he spots us.

The three sneaks in while Meat Sweats has his back turned. Mikey begins reaching to the truffle but Todd trips and falls. This causes the truffle to fly in the air and the eagle catches it.

Meat Sweats: My truffle~! Pigallia, why haven't you watch it more carefully?!

Grumpig: Sorry about that! And looky here, it's one of those pesky turtles!

Meat Sweats: You will pay for this, you delicious snoots!

Mikey: We better run!

They begin to run away as Meat Sweats and Pigallia chases after them.

Flora: (whistles) Come here, Mr. Eagle. (the eagle lands on her arm) Now give me the moon shadow truffle from your beak. (the eagle drops it on her hand) Thank you, Mr. Eagle. Have a nice and safe trip to your nest. (the eagle flies away) Hm… I can sense this truffle is full of negative energy. Maybe I can~ turn this into a potion to cure corrupted and broken hearts. (puts truffle in her bag) Now I should be heading to Mikey and Todd. Hope they're doing alright.

|Mikey and Todd|

Mikey: Rena, use Magical Leaf!

Tsareena: Magical Leaf!

Meat Sweats: Pigallia, Psybeam!

Grumpig: Psybeam!

[BOOM]

Mikey: Use Trop Kick!

Tsareena: (charges at Pigallia) Trop~!

Grumpig: I don't think so! Bounce! (jumps up) Take this! Fire~ Punch!

Tsareena: (grunts loudly)

Mikey: Rena, you okay?!

Tsareena: I'm alright…

Grumpig: This is so weak! You can't defeat me! Unlike last time we met, I have been doing a lot of training! So prepare to lose, you overgrown berry! Fire Punch!

Tsareena: (dodges) That won't work twice, you pig! Time for your divine Punishment!

Grumpig: (screams)

Tsareena: You need to learn a lesson about manners, Pigallia!

Grumpig: You're such a pain in my butt! (charges at her)

Meat Sweats: Now hold still while I use your powers!

But Todd jumps in front of Mikey and gets captured by Meat Sweats. He absorbs it and lets go of Todd.

Grumpig: Now that Meat Sweats' all charged up, you guys are done for!

Meat Sweats: Why hello there. How are you? What are you doing out here in the cold? Come in and have some full moon truffle pork chops.

Grumpig: Eh? That wasn't what I expected him to say.

Tsareena: Why is he suddenly being nice?

Mikey: (gasps) I know! He must've absorb Todd's power! His niceness!

Flora: (panting) Sorry if I'm late. Has anything happened?

Tsareena: Just this situation, darling. Meat Sweats absorbed Todd's niceness and now he's acting so nice.

Flora: Oh dear.

Tsareena: I know right?

Grumpig: Meat Sweats, you feeling okay?!

Meat Sweats: I feel all nice and dandy, Pigallia. Now help me make my full moon truffle pork chops for my guests.

Grumpig: Eh? Wha?

Meat Sweats: You heard me. But where's the truffle? I have guests.

Flora: About that… The eagle took the truffle so~...

Meat Sweats: Do you know what this means?

Mikey: Uh… Um…

Meat Sweats: It means we need to get some more.

Mikey: We? Do you mean me and you? Working together?

Meat Sweats: Say~ do you ever have funnel cake down at the boardwalk?

Mikey: I haven't actually. But I would love to!

Meat Sweats: But what about your friend over there? Will he be alright?

Mikey: (pokes Todd over) He'll be fine… Flora, would you please heal him while me and Meat Sweats hang out?!

Flora: Sure thing, Mikey. But you sure you should trust Meat Sweats?

Mikey: I'm positive! No need to worry! Let's get some funnel cake, Meat Sweats!

Meat Sweats: Sure thing! (follows Mikey)

Flora: I have a bad feeling about this… (starts healing Todd) I have to keep a close eye on Mikey… Making sure he's not in danger.

|Later|

|Night|

Mikey: I had so much fun today! This is the best day ever!

Meat Sweats: Yeah… Now we should be getting the full moon truffle.

Mikey: Oh yeah! Let's get that truffle, baby!

Meat Sweats: Right. Pigallia, let's go!

Grumpig: (sighs) Sure thing…

Tsareena: Right. (follows them) I have a bad feeling about this.

|Flora|

Flora: With Todd completely healed, I can now follow them. Tonight's the full moon… Which is perfect for full moon truffles. Known for their beautiful radiant glow. However, those truffles can make anyone who smells it to become corrupted with negativity.

Meganium: But where are gonna find Mikey and Meat Sweats?! They could be anywhere!

Flora: Not to worry. I have a plan. (chuckles mischievously) We should scare them. The woods can be a dangerous place so if we scare them, then Mikey will be far from Meat Sweats and we'll head to the full moon truffle before he could grab it.

Meganium: Isn't that a bit mean?

Flora: I have a bad feeling about Meat Sweats. This is the only way to make sure Mikey is safe. (whistles) Listen those who live in the woods. Please help me with this situation. I need you to scare Mikey and Meat Sweats so they can be far from each other.

Meganium: Sure hope this works.

Flora: It will. The power of nature can be very dangerous if it has to.

|Mikey and Meat Sweats|

Tsareena: Yuck! The swamp! Why does it always have to be the swamp?

Grumpig: Oh stop your whining! It's not THAT dangerous. We just have to get through these obstacles and the full moon truffles are ours!

Mikey: Leave this to me! (grabs the ledge) Now you can cross!

Meat Sweats hops on Mikey and hops to the other side.

Meat Sweats: Thanks, friend.

Mikey: No problem.

[GROUND RUMBLING]

Tsareena: What was that?

Grumpig: (turns and screams) Mightyena stampede!

Mikey: A stampede?! We gotta get outta here!

After they cross the large crack, they then run through the prickly thorn vines as the Mightyena stops. But while they were crossing through the vines, a group of Gastly and Phantump appears and scares them.

Mikey: (screams loudly) Gastly and Phantump?! Ow! I don't wanna be here! Ow!

They split up in different directions as Gastly chases after Mikey and Rena while Phantump chases after Meat Sweats and Pigallia.

Mikey: Why does everything has to chase us?! (hides) Are they gone?

Tsareena: Looks like it. But we're separated from Meat Sweats and Pigallia.

Mikey: Separated?! No way! We're in the middle of the woods! Anything bad can happen in the woods! And worst, this is at night. Anything could pop up like vampires or werewolves or just about anything!

Tsareena: Calm down, Mikey. We'll find them. But I doubt that would happen. After all, I have a suspicion that Meat Sweats is pretending to be our friend.

Mikey: No way, Rena! Meat Sweats is my BFF! He would never pretend to be my friend for his own gain! Cause if he does, I'm gonna punch him in the face hard! And plus, he would've broke my feelings on top of that. We need to find them! (starts walking)

Tsareena: Do you even know where are we?

Mikey: (blinks twice and screams loudly) No I don't! We're lost! Lost I tell you! (crying) Why does this have to happen to me?!

Tsareena: Mikey, calm down. It'll be alright. We'll just focus on getting the full moon truffle. Wherever that is…

Mikey: (gasps) What was that noise? Was that a werewolf? A vampire?! (screams) I'm freaking out, yo! (runs around)

Tsareena: (sighs) Please stay calm. It's not a big idea. And besides, even if there are werewolves, the one who would be here is Mingus. So nothing to worry about.

Mikey: (panting heavily) I can't calm down! I just can't! I have to find Meat Sweats and find the full moon truffle! And then we can make the full moon truffle pork chops! Which I really want to replicate it so badly!

?: Breathe, child, breathe. Calm down before you pass out of exhaustion/

Mikey: (breathes in and out slowly) Who said that?

?: It was me. (Mikey turns and shrieks) Sorry if I scared you but I heard you in distress. Are you lost, dear?

Mikey: (nods) I got separated by my BFF Meat Sweats and I'm really scared. I'm freaking out so badly! I wanna…

?: (shushes him) Don't be afraid… It's going to be okay…

Mikey: You sure?

?: Positive. My name is Jessamine, the Elemental Master of Nature. And you are?

Mikey: Michelangelo, Jessamine. But you can call me Mikey. Everyone calls me that.

Jessamine: Nice to meet you, Mikey. I shall help you find your friend. (reaches her hand out) Grab my hand so you won't get lost.

Mikey: Okay. (grabs her hand) Let's get going, Rena.

Tsareena: Alright… Let's go find Meat Sweats and the full moon truffles.

|Flora|

Meganium: I see something shiny!

Flora: That must be it! The full moon truffle! Known for its glow in the night. I shall pick this one and turn it into a healing potion for the heart. Meganium, use Vine Whip to grab that truffle

Meganium: Vine Whip!

But before she could grab it, the tree comes to life.

Were-Tree: Angry tree…

Flora: Oh no! I forgot. The full moon truffle is protected by a Were-Tree. We must fight this tree. Meganium, let's fuse!

Meganium: Right!

Flora: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms) Meganium fusion!

Flora still retains her hair in a ponytail but longer to her waist area, has yellow and pink streaks on it with the end being curly. Her eyes changes color to yellow. She now wears a green mini dress with the skirt area being large pink flower petals with a yellow central pattern and white tips. She also wears green knee-length socks, white flats, green elbow-length gloves, nails painted white, pink flower with yellow central hairclip on the right side of her head, and a thin yellow bow holding the ponytail.

Flora: Alright, Were-Tree. I don't usually fight plants but I need the full moon truffle from you. And I shall get it by any means necessary. So sorry in advance as of what I have to do to obtain it. (charges) Petal Blizzard!

Were-Tree: (grunts and growls)

Flora: Magical Leaf! Petal Dance!

Were-Tree: You won't defeat me. (grabs Flora)

Flora: Let go of me, Were-Tree. I don't want to use violence but I must obtain the full moon truffle from you.

Tsareena: Trop Kick! (kicks branch which lets Flora go) You okay, darling?

Flora: Rena!

Mikey: Don't worry, girl! We got this! Now give us the truffle! (charges at Were-Tree)

But the Were-Tree grabs Mikey and slams him around.

Tsareena: Mikey! (jumps forward) Energy Ball!

The Were-Tree reflects it.

Tsareena: What?! Impossible!

Mikey: Rena, Flora, save me from this!

Flora: Don't worry! I'll save- (shrieks as she gets grabbed from behind)

Tsareena: Meat Sweats! Let her go!

Meat Sweats: I don't think so. You see, I was pretending to be nice.

Mikey: Wha~?! But you absorbed Todd's kindness!

Meat Sweats: It wore off hours ago. I was pretending to be nice through this one. But thanks for helping me, "friend".

Mikey: But I thought we were BFFs! I can't believe you lied to me!

Grumpig: And you didn't tell me all of this?! I side this one with Mikey! Why haven't you told me about that part?!

Meat Sweats: Because you would end up ruining my plan. Besides the point, now I can claim the- What the?! Where did the truffle go?!

Todd: Oh! You mean this truffle?! (laughs)

Mikey: Todd, so glad you came! But how did you know I was in danger?

Todd: Well my squirrels told my birds who told my puppy friends who told me that you were in danger.

Flora: (lets go) And you were here in the nick of time. Magical Leaf!

Meat Sweats: (grunts) Why you little…! (charges at Todd) Give me that truffle!

Todd dodges his attacks.

Mikey: Todd, grab his glove!

Todd grabs Meat Sweats' glove. Mikey pulls him to the Were-Tree via kusari-fundo. But this causes Meat Sweats' to absorb the Were-Tree's power, turning him into a giant wood monster.

Flora: That can't be good.

Mikey: Run~!

They run away from Meat Sweats and hides behind the bushes.

Mikey: Ah man! This is bad! Really bad! What would Raph do in this situation?

A bubble appears.

Raph: Shark attack? Punch them in the nose. Vampires? Garlic. Werewolves? Silver. A puppet? Just curl up in a ball, buddy. You're going down.

Mikey: (pushes bubble) Thanks, Mind Raph!

Grumpig: But how are we gonna get silver?!

Mikey: Using this! Meat Sweats' BFF hammer! It's pure silver baby! This is the plan. Me, Rena and Pigallia are gonna distract him. When I give the signal, you and Flora are gonna throw it right to the hollow.

Grumpig: That's too dangerous! You really think you can fight him in this state?!

Tsareena: Hm… This is too dangerous for us to…

Mikey: Don't wanna hear it! (tearing up) Meat Sweats tricked me into helping him getting the full moon truffle! He may be my favorite chef but nobody messes with my feelings!

Jessamine: But being angry will cause more problems than solving it.

Flora: (gasps) Queen Jessamine. What are you doing out here instead of your fairy garden?

Mikey: Queen? I didn't know you were royalty. I'm so sorry, your highness.

Jessamine: Don't apologize, Mikey. And please, call me Jessa. Anyway, I know how you feel about being tricked by someone who claims to be your BFF.

Mikey: Yeah! He used my feelings for his own gain! I'm angry and really sad! (sobs) My emotions are all messed up! (sobbing)

Jessamine: (hugs him comfortably) Don't be sad… It's gonna be alright… Shh…

Mikey: I just wanna punch something really hard to let out my frustration.

Jessamine: I understand… But you need to calm down before you do something you'll regret. (snaps her finger) This is the flower pendant that will give you the power of nature. It will help you defeat the monster.

Mikey: (grabs it) Will it work?

Jessamine: Yes. Please use it.

Mikey: Okay. (presses button) Like this?

Tsareena: Whoa…

Grumpig: We're glowing?

Jessamine: Environmental Evolution has been activated.

Tsareena: Environmental Evolution!

Rena's hips and head changes color from white to orange. The small, purple crown on her head blooms to reveal a pink hydrangea. The now orange hip opens up to resemble a puffy skirt. The arms and legs changes color to light orange. The calyx begins to change color to orange which stops at the middle along with the three leaves does the same to resemble hair dye. The yellowish-green markings also changes color to honey-colored. The leaves changes style to become a bun with a orange hydrangea to hold it in place as a scrunchie. Blue hydrangea also appears around the wrists and "ankles" like bracelets and anklets. Rena's left eye changes to apricot orange. The torso changes color to mint green.

Grumpig: Environmental Evolution!

The lower half of Pigallia's body changes color to pink. The black pearls on her head and on her midsection transforms into grape purple alstroemeria flowers. The vines spreads out and wraps around her arms and legs. Her hands and feet changes color to hot pink. White alstroemeria flowers wrapped around her wrists as bracelets. The alstroemeria flower on her head begins to spread its vines and wrapped around her head like a headband. Her left eye changes color to pink while the right eye changes color to orange. The upper half of her body changes color to Islamic green.

Mikey: You two look awesome! Now we can fight Meat Sweats! Just stick with the plan.

Tsareena and Grumpig: Right!

They come out of the bushes. Mikey whistles to get Meat Sweats' attention.

Mikey: Yo Meat Sweats! We're right over here! Come and get us, porky!

Meat Sweats: Don't you dare call me porky! (punches)

They dodge and begins to run to the front of Meat Sweats.

Mikey: Rena, Energy Ball! Pigallia, Shadow Ball!

Tsareena: Energy…

Grumpig: Shadow…

Together: Ball!

Meat Sweats: (grunts) That doesn't hurt me one bit. Take this! (stomps the ground)

Mikey: Whoa~! (grabs Rena and Pigallia) I gotcha'!

The trees falls on them.

Flora and Todd: Mikey!

Mikey: (grunting) Don't… worry… I'll protect ya'... (grunts) Even if I have to get a few bruises, scratches and even some splinters… (grunts)

Grumpig: You're crazy!

Mikey: Crazy can be good sometimes… (starts glowing) After all, I won't let anybody get hurt under my watch.

[GLOWS BRIGHTER]

Meat Sweats: What?

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and pink eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has change gender to match Rena's gender as a female. She has long light green hair that is tied into twin buns while the rest are loose with orange streaks on it and light orange spots on each hair. He wears a pink sleeveless fuzzy crop top and a pink puffy skirt. He also wears white baggy socks that goes nearly up to his knees, pink shoes with blue hydrngea flowers on top of it, purple hydrangea flowers around his wrists as bracelets, orange hydrangea flowers around the buns as scrunchies, pink eyeshadow, hot pink lips, and a silver circlet with ruby gemstones on it. The middle of the circlet is in a shape of a ruby heart.

Mikey: Yay! I'm in Harmonic Mode! And I have pom-poms as weapons! Cool!

Jessamine: And with that, you can call on the animal spirits who will help you. Just say 1, 2, 3 and backwards and then say the animal you want to have.

Mikey: You got it, Jessa! 1, 2, 3! 3, 2, 1! Give me the power of the bear for super strength!

A bear hat appears on her head and begins lifting the trees out of the way.

Grumpig: Incredible… So this is the true power of Harmonic Evolution…

Mikey: 1, 2, 3! 3, 2, 1! Give me the power of the rabbit for superhuman jump! (now wears rabbit hat) Hold on tight! (grabs Pigallia and jumps forward) Take this, Meat Sweats! This is what happens when you hurt my feelings! Trop Kick!

Meat Sweats: (grunts loudly)

Mikey: (jumps up) Punishment!

Meat Sweats: (grunts) You little…! (punches)

Grumpig: Watch out!

Mikey: Protect! (grunts loudly)

[CRASH]

Mikey: Ow… You alright, Pigallia?

Grumpig: I think so. Though I may have a concussion after this…

Mikey: He's too strong with the Were-Tree's powers. Pigallia, let's fuse!

Grumpig: Fused?! You and me?! Together?! I don't know. I'm still your enemy.

Mikey: But he tricked you. You had no idea he was pretending to be nice after the effects wore off. I know you feel betrayed that he wouldn't tell you his plans. That's not how friendship works.

Grumpig: I guess you got a point there. I can't believe he didn't tell! I would've keep my big mouth shut! You know what?! Alright, let's do this!

Mikey: Harmonic Evolution! (switches) Grumpig Fusion!

Mikey is still human with dark brown skin and pink eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He still retains being female due to Pigallia. She has shoulder-length light purple hair that is tied into two pigtails with orange and green streaks on the pigtails. She now wears a light purple strapless dress with a grape purple alstroemeria flower in the waist area with the vines wrap around it like a belt. She also wears black stockings, light purple wedge heels with white alstroemeria flowers on top, black pearl necklace, black pearl bracelets on both wrists, and black pearl earrings. She has Pigallia's ears and curly tail.

Tsareena: (gasps) You look… so beautiful, Mikey!

Mikey: (checks himself out) Wow! So this is what happens when I fuse with Grumpig! Omigosh! Now I have a giant hammer! Perfect for smashing Meat Sweats with! It should surely knock him out! (runs) Meat Sweats, time to get pulverized by me!

Meat Sweats: Eh?

Mikey: Have a taste of my hammer! Bounce! (jumps forward) It's hammer time! (powers hammer with Psybeam) Psybeam! (slams Meat Sweats) Todd, Flora, throw it!

Todd throws the hammer at Meat Sweats' hollow. It enter and causes Meat Sweats to return to normal size.

Mikey: And that's how you deal with giant monsters! (returns to normal)

Grumpig: That was actually… fun! Woo!

Jessamine: Congratulations, Michelangelo. You have prove worthy of having the flower pendant. You may keep it along with an assistant. Topiary?

Topiary: Yes, your highness. Master Michelangelo, I shall be your assistant. My name is Topiary Diamondfur and I will help you any way I can.

Gardia: Queen Jessamine, you sure you should trust a turtle to protect the pendant?

Jessamine: I am sure, Gardia. In fact you can come with him.

Gardia: I can?

Jessamine: Yes. (to Mikey) Mikey, this is Gardia. She will also help you out as well.

Mikey: Awesome! Wait 'till the others hear about this!

Grumpig: And also, keep the truffle. We'll find more when the next night comes with the moon and jupiter are align together.

Mikey: Thanks. This is the best night ever!

|Morning|

Mikey: Okay, I have made the full moon truffle pork chops for my best friends.

Todd: It looks so good! I can't wait to dig in!

Flora: No thanks. I'll stick with the veggies.

Mikey: Suit yourself. (the puppies ate the pork chop) Oh well. Can I have a piece of your pork chop, Todd?

But Todd starts growling a bit.

Mikey: Okay, suit yourself, best friend.

Todd eats the whole thing.


	28. Shadow of Evil

The episode begins at the zoo where the Turtles and their team are sneaking around.

Midnight Lycanroc: Looks like Baron Draxum is doing more experiments on people again.

Mikey: An Oozesquito! If he uses that on the rhino and warthog, we would be outmatched!

Everyone: No!

Flora: Poor rhino… Poor warthog… We have to save them…

Donnie: (spots something) Mystic… metal? That's new.

Baron Draxum swatts an Oozesquito to the floor.

Raichu: What?!

Leo: He just swatted away an Oozesquito.

Donnie: Guess it's time to use my latest invention.

The Tech-Bo changes into a disco ball with spikes.

Raichu: That's a disco ball.

Male Meowstic: Yes it is. But this disco ball has spikes. Perfect for dance parties and for combat at the same time.

Tsareena: Does it really work?

Male Meowstic: It will. Don't worry about it.

Kassandra: Let's get down there and stop Baron Draxum!

Everyone: Right! (jumps down)

Poco: Um, Master Draxum?

Baron Draxum: Well, if it isn't my loser creations.

Leo: We're done with your human experimenting dealio. We're gonna get you outta (they left via portal) New York.

Donnie: Clearly the sight of my disco ball had made him run away. (points to Mikey) You're welcome. (points to Raph) You're welcome. (points to Leo) And a certainly you're welcome.

Mikey: What is that psycho upto?!

Piper: Not sure but it can't be good~wan!

Flora: I have to agree. Whatever he's planning can't be good at all. (manipulates the vines to put the men, rhino and warthog down gently) Okay, you two. You have to go back to your cages where you belong.

Male Meowstic: The metal is mystic so…

Midnight Lycanroc: If we get more of those glowy things we can defeat Draxum!

Raph: Let's go, team! We have work to do!

Donnie: This time he won't run away from my discoteche!

A bird appears and pecks on the Oozesquito. Causing its eyes to glow green.

|Lair|

Splinter: (singing) Life for me is perfect! Eat whatever I want! Dance around my robe! Time to loose the ro-obe!

Ampharos: Nice song, Splinter! You got a good singing voice!

Splinter: April! Jewel! (breaks his back) Ow!

Ampharos: Are you okay?!

Splinter: I just broke my back! I'll be okay don't worry!

Alolan Ninetales: Of course you will be… (sighs while shaking her head)

Splinter: I'm serious! Ow… I'll be okay. I was surprise you were here. I didn't even notice! Yeah that's it. I just didn't notice.

April pets his head while giggling. When he sees the Foot symbol, he jumps back.

Ampharos: You okay?

Splinter: What a strange symbol on your shirt.

April: You mean this? It's for my new job at the Foot Shack.

Alolan Ninetales: The Foot Shack?!

Splinter: Maybe we should head there to… check out the kickies!

April: You mean kicks? Shoes?

Splinter: Kids these days calls it kickies. And I need some new ones. These old kickies are so out of season and wore out.

April: Oh no no no no! You're not coming to my new job with THIS whole situation here. Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen. No way.

Leafeon: (holding snake pendant with her mouth) April, before you go, take this snake pendant.

April: Snake pendant? (grabs it)

Leafeon: Yes… The Turtles haven't worn it yet. I bet they won't mind letting you keep it.

April: Really? Ya sure about this?

Leafeon: Absolutely. Think of it as~ a good luck pendant. It could be useful for your job.

April: Well I COULD use some good luck. Okay, I'll take it if they won't mind. (puts on snake pendant) Thanks, Silva. Wish me luck! (leaves with Jewel)

Alolan Ninetales: April does have a point, Splinter. With this whole situation you won't be able to get into this Foot Shack place.

Leafeon: Unless~ you dress up as a human so you would be able to blend in.

Splinter: Perfect idea, Silva! I shall do just that! And I will get to the bottom of this! (starts shaving and puts on clothes) What do you think? Do I look fresh as the kids say these days?

Alolan Ninetales: Uh… (sarcastic talk) Yeah fresh. You look wonderful…

Leafeon: You definitely look fresh and hip. You'll definitely fit in with the humans. (grabs hats) A light blue sequin newsboy hat for you. (puts it on Aurora's head) and a light green headband with a pink flower for me. (puts it on her head) We all look fabulous. Now we can go out there and head to the Foot Shack.

Splinter: Right! Follow me! To the ladders!

Leafeon: Before your back starts to break again.

Splinter: Hey. I heard that. (starts climbing ladder)

Leafeon: You need help?

Splinter: No! I can do this myself! Thanks for the offer though.

Alolan Ninetales: So stubborn…

Leafeon: Tell me about it…

Meanwhile, our heroes are climbing down the ladders.

Ryuko: So let me get this straight. Baron Draxum is gathering these mystic metals for some kind of purpose?

Donnie: Yes. And we should take a look at this crystal. But don't mention it to dad. He mustn't know any of this. Like, at all…

Ryuko: We get it, stupid head.

Donnie: Don't call me a stupid head, Ryu!

Hillary: Now now… Let's not start a fight in the ladders.

Leo: Larie's right. You two would fall from the ladders if you try to fight each other.

Ryuko and Donnie: Fine… Let's just get to the Lair quickly…

Kassandra: (spots Splinter) Splinter-sensei?! What are you doing?!

Mikey: And why are you wearing my shirt?!

Splinter: (shrieks) Uh… I am… going somewhere… not anything investigation-related or something like that. And what about you?

Donnie: We're just having a nice mystic-free day. (Raph smacks him on the arm) Hey! I did say mystic-free!

Alolan Ninetales: Uh huh… Well we'll be heading out for a bit. Nothing important really.

Raph: We're also not doing anything important as well.

They all nod their heads and saying "mm-hm".

Raichu: (clears throat)

Splinter: Oh right! We should head out. (climbs up)

Raph: I can't believe we tricked them.

Splinter: I can't believe we tricked them.

Leafeon: (jumps up) Now we should be heading to the Foot Shack.

Alolan Ninetales: Right. Let's go.

|Later|

Delia: So the plan is we're gonna gather some mystic metals and…

Kassandra: Use it as bait to get Baron Draxum out of hiding!

Delia: Correct.

Josephina: Are you sure Donnie would be alright up there?

Veneranda: (carrying stuffed rabbit) I believe he'll be fine! Besides, with his eye pendant, he'll be protected from any attacks from any enemy we face.

Ryuko: Also, Donnie can take care of himself. He's not a big baby.

Josephina: Still… I do fear for his safety.

Veneranda: Don't be. Pancake will be fine… I (coughs) know so.

Ryuko: Scratchy throat?

Veneranda: Yeah… It's been a bit scratchy lately.

Raph: You sure you don't want me to take your home?

Veneranda: No, not at all! (clears throat) I want to help as well and I don't want to be troublesome just because of a scratchy throat. (coughs a little) So please don't worry about me.

Raph: If you say so…

As Donnie is looking around, a mutant bird appears above them.

Donnie: Bird! Bird! Giant!

Raph: What's he saying? Is he saying left or right?

[BOOM]

Raichu: Don't think so. Look!

Raph: Giant bird?! Not part of the plan!

Sirius: Guys, help us!

Male Meowstic: Stop this giant bird!

[SPLASH]

Splinter: Whoa! (shakes water off) New York. What a town.

Leafeon: But refreshing.

Alolan Ninetales: That's only because you're a Grass-type. You can absorb the water. (shakes water off)

Leafeon: Of course I can. (chuckles) Shall we head inside or stand around here talking?

They enter the Foot Shack which has full of shoes.

Leafeon: Nice place. Full of fashionable shoes.

Alolan Ninetales: Focus, Silva. We are here to uncover this mystery.

Leafeon: I know that. I'm just complimenting. What's wrong with it anyway?

Splinter sits down on the bench. He grabs a box and takes out a pair of sandals.

April: Welcome to the Foot Shack! How may I…? (shrieks) Splins, what are you doing here?!

Splinter: I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Randall. Just a normal everyday teenager doing normal teenager things. (dabs and fur grows back)

Ampharos: This is not happening.

Leafeon: Sorry about this. But we believe there's something strange going on in here.

Alolan Ninetales: We're worried for your safety. That's all.

April: Really? Well nobody isn't gonna be fooled by-

Teenager: Hello, fellow teenager! What size of kickies do you want?

Splinter: I'll take a size 6.

April: Jeez…

Pimchan: April, you know him?

April: Pim! Well~ uh… He's just an acquaintance of mine.

Pimchan: I see… Cool! It's nice to meet you uh…

Splinter: Randall! Please call me Randall, miss.

Pimchan: It's nice to meet you, Randall. (chuckles)

April: Is she seriously gonna fall for his disguise?

Ampharos: Unfortunately yes.

Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant enters the Foot Shack in their uniforms.

Splinter: Foot heads!

April: (grabs and covers his mouth) Don't say that out loud. They are very sensitive about it.

They went inside a room and closes the door.

Alolan Ninetales: We must get inside that room.

April: Oh no you don't! The only way you're going is outta here! You're not gonna get me fired!

Leafeon: Then you leave us with no choice.

They begin to run while April and Jewel chases after them.

Splinter: A skylight! That's where we can get in! (starts climbing)

April: Hey! (starts climbing) Come down right now, Splins!

Ampharos: Wait for me, April! (starts climbing)

Alolan Ninetales: (opens skylight) Sorry, April. But we need to get to the bottom of this.

The three went inside. April and Jewel looks down to see Splinter giving them a thumbs-up.

April: (groans) Okay, April. This should be quick. All I have to do is get them and return to my work before I get fired again. (spots Foot Lieutenant) Or not. (falls down)

Splinter: (shushes) Don't make a sound.

Ampharos: Sorry…

Houndour: Listen up, everyone! We have something important to show you!

Foot Lieutenant removes the cover to reveal a pair of shoes.

Foot Lieutenant: Pairs of brand new shoe pumps.

Splinter: Shoe pumps? (laughs) Shoe pumps! How hilarious!

Houndour: We will be using these for our mission.

Splinter: What kind of mission it is? A shoe runway project?! (laughing)

Foot Lieutenant shows them a scroll with an armor picture, Splinter gets flashbacks of the past.

Alolan Ninetales: No! That can't be!

April: What? What's wrong?

Alolan Ninetales: Something that we believed was just a story. You want me to explain?

Splinter: I got this, Aurora. You see, that armor is known as the… the… I can't remember but was the crystal ystal? No… Klainius Cainius? That's not it.

Alolan Ninetales: It was the Kuroi Yoroi. An ancient armor that if someone were to wear it, they become a demonic beast. Our ancestors have defeated the demon using the legendary Pokemon Entei, Suicune, Raikou, and last but not least Ho-Oh. With their immense power, they were able to defeat the demon. The pieces of the armor were scattered around the globe and it was our destiny to make sure the armor doesn't go back to the Foot Clan's hands.

April: Ah man! I'm working with the enemy! Just my luck!

Splinter: But for me, I was a bit more… chillax about the whole destiny thing. In fact, I decided to become famous. Being in the big screen was my true calling. Hey, there was a girl name Crystal Ystal. Me and Aurora had it all. We were so focus on the fame we didn't notice that the Foot Clan were slowly regrouping.

Ampharos: So what would happen if they were able to gather every armor piece?

Alolan Ninetales: Then there is nothing we can do to stop the demon.

April: What?! No way! There's gotta be something we can do if all the armor pieces were put back together! There has to be!

Splinter: The best we can do is to get the pieces before they do.

Leafeon: I agree. We must get the pieces before they do.

Houndour: Now go! We have work to do.

The Origami Ninjas marches out of the room.

Splinter: I have a great idea.

But as he climbs down, he falls along with shoe boxes which lands on top of the Origami Ninjas.

April: So that's part of the plan, rode?!

Splinter: Randall! But anyway, I'll go undercover and find the armor piece before they get their evil hands on it. I must not let them resurrect that demon! (puts on Foot mask) Shredder…

|Kaminari|

Kaminari: Any signs of Baron Draxum?

Yukiko: Not yet. He's definitely hiding somewhere, Kaminari.

Griezzyn: So frustrating! I wanna kick his butt so badly!

Yukiko: Calm down, Grizz. We'll find him eventually. Anger isn't gonna take us anywhere.

Griezzyn: But still! He could be anywhere!

Kaminari: True but once we find Baron Draxum, we'll kick his butt so hard he'll leave New York for good!

Griezzyn: That's what I'm talking about!

Yukiko: You two are so hopeless with your endless enthusiasm.

|Splinter|

Ampharos: I don't know if you should do this alone. We should come with you.

Splinter (disguised as Foot Soldier): No! I must do this alone. Tell my sons I love them before I go on this undercover mission.

April: (texting) Hey guys. Your pops wants to tell you he loves you and don't text back please. (sends message)

Mikey: (takes out phone) It's April! Aw~, dad wants to tell us he loves us.

Tsareena: That's so sweet of him!

Raichu: But we have no time for this! We have to stop this crazy bird!

Midnight Lycanroc: Less talking, more action!

Donnie: Exactly! Start defeathering this bird!

The Turtles begins defeathering the bird. Once the bird is out of feathers, they begin falling.

Mikey: This would be a great time to text back that we love him too!

After texting, April's phone went off which caught the attention of the Foot Lieutenant.

Foot Lieutenant: You employee! Go back to the shop!

April: (groans in anger as she walks off)

Splinter: Why hello there! I'm Randall and I'm ready for this mission of yours!

Houndour: Hm… Get in the van.

April: This is unfair! I wanna come with him.

Ampharos: Agree! They're gonna get themselves killed if we don't do something!

Pimchan: April? What are you doing out here?

April: Hey Pim. Sorry I ditched you but I need you to come with me.

Pimchan: Come with you? Why? Is something wrong?

April: I have a lot of explaining to do. I'll do it on the way to my next location. Follow me!

Pimchan: Well~ okay. But what's going on?!

April: I'll tell you on the way. (gets on bicycle) Hop on! Jewel, return! Yuki, come on out!

Glaceon: Glaceon! (jumps on basket)

Munchlax: I want to be on the basket! (jumps on basket)

April: Let's go! (starts riding off) April~ O'Neil!

[CRASH]

Everyone: (groans in pain)

Ryuko stops the Turtle Tank.

Veneranda: Are you okay?! (coughing)

Raph: We're fine, pudding! Don't you worry 'bout a thing… (chuckles exhaustively)

Hillary: Are you sure?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Positive! And besides, we defeated the giant bird so all is good!

Suddenly, the bird begins to gag and spits out a red heart-shaped stone.

Raichu: I wish I didn't see that. So gross!

Midnight Lycanroc: It's a ruby that's in a shape of a heart!

Male Meowstic: That bird must've swallow it earlier. Does anyone has a napkin to wipe out the saliva?

Jeanette: Here you go. (gives Emerald a napkin)

Male Meowstic: Thanks. (wipes the ruby) Perfect.

Midnight Lycanroc: We should take this with us. It could be useful.

When he touches the ruby, it begins to glow brightly. It causes him transform. In this form, Nightmare's his claws becomes a bit longer. His sharp teeth becomes a bit longer. Nightmare also gains red zigzag marks on the tips of his white fur and on his tail. Nightmare's tail also grows longer to be a size of a werewolf's tail. The stones transforms into red crystals. He now wears a pair of red crystallized fingerless gloves and a red crystallized armor with holes for the arms, legs and tail. He also wears a red crystallized helmet with holes for the front fur and the back fur, red crystallized goggles over his eyes, and a ruby in a shape of a heart on the armor. The white fur on his paws and legs changes color to light brown.

Raichu: Whoa~! Sweet armor, Nightmare!

Tsareena: That must've been a mystic ruby. Amazing!

A ruby heart-shaped amulet appears around Raph's neck.

Raph: Huh? I got a ruby too? Awesome! This is so cool!

Marco: Yeah it is!

Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah yeah, it's cool and all. But aren't we supposed to look for those mystic metals?

Sylveon: Oh right! We should start heading out!

Donnie: Well I did find some mystic metals a few blocks from here…

Raph: (carries Donnie while running) Then we have to hurry and get it!

Everyone: Right!

Veneranda: (coughing) Ow…

Faith: Randa, are you feeling okay?

Veneranda: (nods while coughing)

Faith: You don't seem so good. I'll give you a check-up. (takes her inside)

Once inside, they begin to drive off quickly. Being sent flying to the sky.

|Splinter|

Foot Lieutenant: Start searching for the armor piece! Once you do, report it to me after you retrieve it. Go!

While the Origami Ninjas were goofing off, Splinter, Aurora and Silva are looking for the armor piece of the Kuroi Yoroi.

Splinter: (ears perked up) You should've followed me.

April (disguised as Foot Soldier): (pops out of the trashcan) Well I have no other choice! You're not gonna do this undercover mission by yourself! (falls from trash can)

Pimchan (disguised as Foot Soldier): (comes out from a tree) We just want to help you.

Alolan Ninetales: Thank you for your concern but we'll be fine.

Leafeon: (spots something) Guys, I found the armor piece. (points) It's up at that clock. Acting like a clock hand.

Splinter: Good eye, Silva. I'll give you some special Pokemon food after this. You two, distract them while we get the armor piece.

April: (salutes) On it, Splins. Let's go, Pim.

Pimchan: (nods) Right. (follows April)

April: Hey~ fellow bad ninjas! I think we found an armor piece over there! (points to the left and right over and over again)

As they distracted them, Silva grabs the armor piece using her front right paw.

Leafeon: I got it. (gives armor piece to Splinter)

Splinter: Thank you, Silva. Now we must make sure that this piece never get into the hands of the Foot Clan.

Houndour: Randall! What do you got in your hand?

Splinter: (turns with his hands behind his back) Oh nothing! I thought I saw something but I guess it was my imagination. I'll keep a look out for that armor piece. (goes behind the clock)

Foot Lieutenant: He's so strange…

Houndour: Agree.

Alolan Ninetales: That was a close one. But now that we have the armor piece, we can get outta here fast before they notice that we have it.

Splinter: Right! We shall head home and… (hears something) Do you hear that?

[CRASH]

Pimchan: Whoa! That was a huge crash!

Raichu: Rai Rai! That was awesome! Let's do it again!

Donnie: There's the mystic metal! The one we're looking for!

Sirius: Perfect! Now we have to grab it!

Cora: But it seems those flameheads are here as well.

Mingus: Not them again. Why do we always run into them?

Houndour: It's those pesky Turtles and their allies!

Ashley: The one and only, flamehead!

Foot Lieutenant: Attack them!

Raichu: Bring it on! We can take on any of you!

Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah! Let's do this, team!

Our heroes begin fighting the Origami Ninjas.

Leafeon: Not them… Now they're gonna ruin the undercover mission for us.

Alolan Ninetales: (grabs the armor piece) Not quite. We still got the armor piece.

April: Ah man! Now this has become a mess. We have to leave!

Splinter: No. (gives April the armor piece) You go. Keep this safe and don't let anyone obtain it. Aurora, Silva, you two must go with April. I shall stay here and deal with this alone. (notices that they're gone) Huh?!

Glaceon: Already on it. (leaves with April and the others)

Splinter: Of course. One step ahead. (runs off)

|April|

Pincham: We can use this subway to leave.

April: But I wanna fight with the fam. It's so unfair!

Glaceon: We don't have a choice. We mustn't let the Foot Clan get this armor piece. If they do we would fail.

April: Still, I can fight just as well as everyone else. Besides nobody isn't gonna follow us here.

The lights flicker and turns off as vines begin to appear.

Pincham: Huh?! What is this?!

Munchlax: Are those vines or something?!

April: Yuki, use Ice Beam on these vines!

Glaceon: Right. Ice Beam~... (freezes vines)

More vines appears.

April: Keep it up by using Ice Beam!

Glaceon: Ice Beam~...

Pimchan: We need to get outta here before we get caught!

April: (takes out Pokeball) But this train is moving! We just have to take this on ourselves! Come on out, Jewel!

Ampharos: Ampharos!

April: Use Brick Break!

Ampharos: Brick Break!

Pimchan: April, I'm scared…

April: Don't be. Everything will be alright as long as we stick together.

Pimchan: Right. I hope.

|Kaminari|

Kaminari: It came from over here. (jumps down) Whoa, it seems someone had made quite an entrance.

Griezzyn: Yeah it is! Look how huge that hole is! We should check this out!

Yukiko: I'm not sure about this…

Kaminari: It'll be fine. Don't worry. Let's just climb through the debris and see what's on the other side of it. (jumps up) What a mess. Someone has to clean this up.

Leo: Oh adorable! What is it: Bring Your Ninja Son to Ninja Work Day? (everyone starts laughing)

Splinter: You won't think it's funny once I defeat you! You will run home to your daddy once I'm done with you!

Raph: A little runt-the exact size of pops-telling us to 'run home to daddy!' (everyone resumes laughing)

Splinter: You better stop or else!

Mikey: Or what-you'll hug us with those cute little arms?! Oh so cute! (everyone resumes laughing)

Splinter: That's it! I will teach you a lesson! A major lesson!

Leo: Okay~ then. Show me what you got, shorty.

Raichu: Rai Rai… We can beat this guy. Let's do this, Leo.

Leo charges at Splinter/Randall but he was defeated.

Splinter: Don't underestimate your opponent.

Raichu: Didn't see that coming…

Midnight Lycanroc: Take this! Stone Edge!

Splinter dodges Stone Edge. raph rushes in but Splinter defeats him.

Splinter: Don't rush in!

Tsareena: We'll handle this! Magical Leaf!

Mikey: Sayonara cutiepie!

Splinter dodges Magical Leaf. He deflects the kusarigama and defeats Mikey.

Male Meowstic: We should use Harmonic Evolution, Donnie.

Donnie: Right. (opens eye pendant) Time for some Harmonic Evolution! (transforms) Have some of this! (charges at Splinter)

Kaminari: Good choice on using Harmonic Evolution but I don't know if that would work…

|April|

April: (dodges vine) You have a lot of nerve attacking this train!

Baron Draxum: I'm simply here for one thing.

April: (looks at the armor piece and turns to Baron Draxum) I see… You want this armor piece? Then come and get it. I dare you.

Baron Draxum: I accept your challenge. (snaps his finger)

Suddenly, Darkrai appears behind April and Pimchan.

Ampharos: Behind you!

April: Huh?!

Darkrai: Ominous Wind.

April: (grunts in pain) A Darkrai?!

Baron Draxum: My partner. You shall give me the armor piece, traitor.

April: Never! I don't give up that easily!

Baron Draxum: I see. (the vines grabs Jewel, Pimchan and Munchlax) I shall give you two choices. Give me the armor piece and I will let them go. Refused and they'll be destroyed.

April: You monster! Let them go right now!

Baron Draxum: Not until you give me the armor piece.

April: I won't give it to you! (thinking) I can't fail Splins now. I have to make sure they don't get their evil hands on it. But I don't want to see them hurt. This is confusing! What should I do?!

Baron Draxum: Since you refused to give me what I want, you and your Ampharos shall be thrown out of this train.

Once the vine grabs April, he uses it to throw both her and Jewel out of the subway.

Pimchan: No~!

April: (groans) Jewel? (crawls to Jewel) Jewel…? Jewel, wake up.

Ampharos: (opens her eyes) What happened?

April: We were thrown out of the subway. Darn it! Pim and Munchlax are still captured! We have to save them!

Ampharos: How?! We're not even fast enough to go after the train…

April: True but still, what we need are wheels. Fast ones.

Ampharos: Wheels? In the middle of the train tracks? April, you need to be more reasonable.

April: I am reasonable! And besides, I still have the armor piece and I promise Splins to protect it. But now that Pimchan is captured, we have to save her before things go from bad to worse!

?: Calm down, mistress…

April: Huh? So said that?

Ampharos: Wasn't me, April. I didn't say that.

?: I did. (appears in front of April) My name is Quickfang. The guardian of the snake pendant.

April: Guardian? Wait, this pendant is magical? Cool!

Quickfang: It is but there's no time to waste.

April: I know that but how am I gonna go after him?! He threw us off the subway!

Quickfang: There is one way. But before I tell you, you must form a contract with me.

Ampharos: A contract?

Quickfang: It's simple. See those fangs on the pendant? Put your thumb on one of the fangs and press on it hard.

April: What?!

Quickfang: You heard me. Do what I say or else.

April: Fine! (puts thumb on the right fang) Is this gonna hurt?

Quickfang: To be honest, a lot.

April: Here goes nothing…

She presses the thumb hard against the tip of the fang. The snake pendant's eyes begin to glow green and the silver area of the snake pendant changes to gold. After that, she lifts her thumb up and look at the thumb which has a hole. The hole then begins to heal itself.

April: Whoa~... It just…

Quickfang: Now you have regenerative powers. That means the contract is complete. You may use my powers however you like. But don't get overboard with it.

April: I know this line! Great power comes great responsibility. I heard this line so many times in movies and TV shows.

Quickfang: Quite a fast learner. I do like that. Now I shall return to the pendant until you summon me. Good luck, mistress. (disappears inside the pendant)

Ampharos: That's awesome! Now we should use your new powers to save Pim and Munchlax!

April: Right! And speaking of which, the guys did told me about Harmonic Evolution. Maybe we can try that.

Ampharos: You sure? I don't even have a Mystic Form.

April: You will! Trust me. I know you will. Now let's use it!

Ampharos: Okay, April! Go for it!

April: Right!

|Turtles|

Splinter: And that is your lesson.

Foot Lieutenant: Randall! You did… a great job.

Splinter: I did? Oh why of course I did! I'm very skillful in fighting. It's always been in my blood.

Kaminari: Your blood huh? Maybe I should drink it right?

Splinter: (shrieks)

Kaminari: (chuckles) Sorry I scared you. (jumps down)

Foot Lieutenant: Are you Kaminari that he had told us about?

Kaminari: You mean Baron Draxum? Why yes I am. And I'm here for one thing. Where is Baron Draxum?

Foot Brute: Why should we tell you?! (gets struck by lightning)

Kaminari: That will happen if you don't tell me where Baron Draxum is. So spill the beans or you're gonna be toasted.

Splinter: Don't worry! I shall defeat her as well! (winks at her)

Kaminari: Alright, hot shot. Hope you're ready for a beatdown of a lifetime. (pounces at him and hides with him) Lou-sama, why are you dress like this?

Splinter: I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Randall.

Kaminari: Lou-sama, it's clearly you. Now tell me what's going on.

Splinter: (sighs) I'm doing an undercover mission and I found out that they're trying to retrieve the pieces of the Kuroi Yoroi armor.

Kaminari: What?

Splinter: It's true… That's why I have given the piece to April in order to protect it. I can't let them resurrect that demon.

Kaminari: I see… (plays dead) Go on. I'll pretend to be defeated.

Splinter: Thank you. (jumps up) I have defeated Kaminari!

Foot Lieutenant: You are on the roll today, Randall. Now give me the armor piece.

Splinter: Armor piece? (checks himself) Whoops! Looks like I dropped it somewhere during the fight. I'll look for it right away.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and large cracks with vines coming out of the cracks.

Raichu: Was this supposed to happen?

Yukiko: Afraid not.

[CRASH]

Everyone: (groans)

Baron Draxum comes out of the train.

Splinter: (hides) This is not what I expected.

Foot Lieutenant: Hey! We could've gotten killed by your little stunt.

Leo: Baron Draxum is here too?! This is like a bad guy convention!

Raichu: But this convention is gonna be closed very shortly.

Splinter: What? They know each other and didn't even tell me?

Kaminari: Pretty much. (chuckles)

Splinter: You knew about this too?

Kaminari sticks out her tongue in a teasing playful matter.

Josephina: So it seems these two are working together.

Ashley: Which means double the butt-whooping!

Ryuko: Exactly, Ash!

Baron Draxum: I am merely working with the Foot Clan for one purpose. Well except for them. (throws Pimchan, Munchlax, Aurora and Silva to the ground)

Raichu: Aurora?! Silva?! What are you two doing here?!

Alolan Ninetales: Uh… Why hello there. No idea you were gonna be here.

Leafeon: What a lovely surprise.

Male Meowstic: Why are you two here?

Alolan Ninetales: Wrong place wrong time. Yeah that's it.

Male Meowstic: Not a good statement, Aurora. Exactly why are you here for?

Raichu: I wanna know that too! I'm so confused right now!

Alolan Ninetales: Well~... You see… Uh… It's… complicated. We can't tell you why we're here.

Midnight Lycanroc: Why not?!

Baron Draxum: Silence! I won't let any of you get in the way of my goals!

Kaminari: And I won't let you complete those goals, Baron Draxum! (whistles)

Yukiko and Griezzyn attacks him but he dodges via jumping back.

Baron Draxum: I see you brought the Elemental Masters of Ice and Fire.

Yukiko: Correct. We are here to stop you from turning every human into Yokai.

Griezzyn: Get ready for a beatdown!

Splinter: Um… Kaminari?

Kaminari: Leave this to us.

Splinter: (sighs) Looks like I have no other choice. (charges at Baron Draxum) Take this!

But his back breaks which causes him to fall.

Splinter: Can we take 10?! Ow…

Leo: Wait a minute. Is that…?

Turtles: Dad?!

Alolan Ninetales: And we got caught.

Baron Draxum: (removes mask via vine) Wait, this rat creature is your dad? Or perhaps… is this the legendary Lou Jitsu?

Alolan Ninetales: No point of hiding it now. The truth has to come out sooner or later. This is now. (pounces) Iron Tail! (slashes vine)

Splinter: Thank you, Aurora.

Alolan Ninetales: No problem. (slashes vines from Pimchan and Munchlax) You are free to go. (to Baron Draxum) And now it's time we destroy you!

Splinter: Exactly! Hot Soup~!

Baron Draxum: Hot Soup? (gasps and sees flashback) I see it now. You two… You are Lou Jitsu!

Everyone: Wha?! No way!

Foot Lieutenant: Randall's Lou Jitsu?

Foot Brute: I LOVE "Jitsu of Justice"!

Foot Lieutenant: "Punch Chowder" changed my life!

April appears behind them.

April: Hey guys! (they turned) Am I missing something?

Ryuko: April?

April: Yeah it's me! Check me out! You guys didn't tell me this pendant is magical! I can use Harmonic Evolution now! And I have fused with Jewel! You guys like it?

April now has yellow classic-length fluffy hair with black streaks that goes around the hair and red eyes. She now wears a yellow crochet halter backless crop top with a red jewel ball attached to it between her chest and a long yellow double-side split belly dance skirt. Jewel balls surrounds the skirt above it with the colors red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. She also wears a rainbow jewel ball bracelets on both wrists, red ball earrings, black crochet lace up barefoot sandal, yellow lips, red eyeshadow, and a golden circlet with a big red jewel ball in the middle of her forehead. April gains Jewels ears and tail

Leo: Nice~... But wait, why are you here?

April: Simple. I was doing undercover with your dad.

Mikey: That makes so much sense.

Pimchan: (runs to them) What should we do?!

Raph: The same thing we do every night. Beat them up!

Kaminari: Now this is getting more interesting! Let's do this, team!

Everyone: Right!

Foot Lieutenant: (summons Origami Ninjas) Attack~!

Our heroes charges at the Origami Ninjas, destroying the Origami Ninjas into paper confetti. Raph uses his Mystic power to punch Baron Draxum to the wall.

Splinter: Amazing!

April: Yeah it is!

Splinter: April, do you still have that armor piece?

April: Yes I do. (gives Splinter the armor piece) What are you gonna do with it?

Splinter: The only way I can do with it is to destroy it!

He throws it to the train tracks. Once landed, the subway runs over it. Causing it to break into pieces.

Splinter: That should do it.

Alolan Ninetales: Right.

Foot Lieutenant summons more Origami Ninjas.

Midnight Lycanroc: This is not good.

April: Leave this to me! (takes out red jewel balls) Have some of these! (throws jewel balls which causes an explosion on the Origami Ninjas) Cool! Red equals explosions! (takes out yellow balls) If I have to guess, yellow means light. (throws up which causes a bright light to appear) I was right about that. We gotta leave while they're distracted!

Raph: Right!

They all leave quickly via subway.

Kaminari: Baron Draxum, I want to tell you that someday, when we're all ready, we're gonna destroy you once and for all! You better heed my warning 'cause I always do what I always said.

Darkrai: Then we will be waiting. Right, Draxum?

Baron Draxum: Right.

|Turtles|

Splinter: Thank you, my sons. I am proud of you. However, (karate chops them on the head) you are all grounded!

Tsareena: What?! Why?!

Splinter: Because you didn't tell me that you know Baron Draxum!

Raichu: That's unfair! What about your secrets?!

Leo: Yeah! You didn't tell us you were Lou Jitsu the entire time! How is that even fair?! (Splinter hits him on the head via shoe pump)

Splinter: I can't ground myself because of my own secrets! I had a reason to keep it from you!

Josephina: Was it to protect them?

Ryuko: Or are you some kind of spy?

Splinter: No! I had to hide from you in order to protect you from Baron Draxum. But now that's no more! For now on, I'll be more honest to you.

Kaminari: I'm proud of you, Lou-sama! (hugs him tight) I knew you would tell them sooner or later!

Splinter: Yes yes. I know… Now anyway, where was I? Oh yes. Now come, my sons. Starting tomorrow we will be training for our destiny. Right now we are far behind so I'll train you more seriously then before.

Kaminari: Right! And if you need private training, you can use my dojo at my headquarters.

Yukiko: I don't about that.

Griezzyn: It'll be fine, Yuki! Don't be s cold-hearted.

Yukiko freezes his wing.

Yukiko: Is that cold for you?

Griezzy: Not at all. (melts ice)

Kaminari: Now we should be heading back to the Lair.

Everyone: Right!

Meanwhile, Baron Draxum and the Foot Clan were spying on our heroes. The broken armor piece return to its original form. They grab it and head to the Foot Shack where the floor opens up to reveal a spiral staircase. It leads to an underground shrine with lit candles everywhere. Foot Lieutenant puts the armor piece to the armor which causes a shockwave to blow out the candles. The screen changes to the armor which glows up to reveal the face before it fades to black


	29. Portal Jacked!

The episode begins with Senor Hueso working on a miniature pirate ship.

Raichu: Hueso! We need your help! Major help!

Senor Hueso: I see… But maybe I can help you with leaving. Bye-bye.

Raichu: You don't understand! We have a huge emergency! Leo, tell him!

Leo: It all started at the Lair and…

[FLASHBACK]

Mikey: Can't wait to go to Run-of-the-Mill Pizza, baby!

Raph: And we have to be there before it closes!

Donnie: Can't wait to have their new meatless pizza. Vegetables.

Leo: Not to worry, dear hermanos. Let Leon take you there. (starts chanting)

Trio: No no no!

Male Meowstic: Please don't take us somewhere crazy with that thing.

Raichu: Not to worry! Leon got this! Besides, what could possibly go wrong?!

Leo opens the portal and they enter it. But when they get to the Run-of-the-Mill Pizza, only Leo and Lemon came out of the portal.

Raichu: Uh-oh.

[FLASHBACK ENDS]

Raichu: And that's what happens! We don't know where they ended up at!

Senor Hueso: I see… Looks like this is the case of portal jacking.

Raichu: Portal Jacking? What's that?

Senor Hueso: Portal Jacking is when someone hacks into a portal from those who can create portals. Even those who are lame.

Raichu: Well we have to do something!

Leo: Yeah! We have to save my brothers! And their Pokemon as well! You have to help us!

Senor Hueso: And why should I?

Raichu: We help you with your dear son and plus, we have been loyal to your business! Look at how many times we spend here! (shows him the stamp cards)

Senor Hueso: Alright, I'll take you to the Hidden City but that's it.

|Outside|

Leo: A dumpster? Why a dumpster?

Senor Hueso: There are many doorways to the Hidden City. This is one that I thought will suit you. (presses button to release the garbage bags)

Raichu: This is gonna be sweet! Let's go!

Senor Hueso: Oh no. I'm not- (shrieks as Leo pulls him to the dumpster)

|Hidden City|

Trio: (screaming as they fall) Oof!

Raichu: Everyone alright? (stands up) Whoa… Are those gargoyles or something?

Senor Hueso: You fool! You shouldn't brought me here.

Raichu: And why is that?

Police Officer #1: Senor Hueso, you are under arrest for your crime!

Leo: Huh?! Hueso, you're a wanted criminal?!

Senor Hueso: Si! This is why I didn't want to come back here! (starts climbing)

Police Officer: You're coming with us! (flies down)

Leo: This is gonna be interesting. (takes out Pokeball) Undertow, come on out!

Vaporeon: Vaporeon!

The police officer throws a ball at them.

Leo: Undertow, throw it back with Iron Tail!

Vaporeon: Iron Tail! (throws ball back at police officers)

The police officers get trapped in the ball.

Leo: Thanks, Undertow.

Police Officer #2: You're gonna pay for that!

Leo: I am Baron Draxum and I apologize for that, fellas! (follows Senor Hueso) I had no idea you were a wanted criminal.

Senor Hueso: Now you know why I don't want to be here! (stops)

Vaporeon: Leo, where are Mikey, Raph and Donnie?

Raichu: Oh~, that's a long story we have to explain later.

Vaporeon: Seriously?! Jeez…

Senor Hueso: Well I must get going. (jumps and lands on a flying creature) So long, pepino!

Raichu: Hey! Hold on just a minute!

The three jump on the leg.

Senor Hueso: Do you know how much you got me into trouble?!

Leo: We do now. But please help us save my brothers.

Raichu: We save you so you owe us something! That's how it works!

Senor Hueso: (groans) Fine. I shall take you to a place where not even the police would dare to go. (flies down)

|Docks|

Vaporeon: The docks? (jumps on Senor Hueso's left shoulder) Why won't the police dare to come here?

Senor Hueso: The docks are where pirates roam. Do you see everyone wearing pirate clothing?

Raichu: Oh yeah! (sniffs) And the food smells so good! I have to try some! (jumps off of Leo's shoulder)

Leo: Lemon, come back here!

Raichu: (jumps on counter) Mm~! Hey mister, what are you making?!

Chef: I'm making some fried soft-boiled eggs! Want one?

Raichu: Mind if I do! (grabs and bites the egg) Mm~, so good~! (eats the rest of it) Thanks! This was delicious!

Leo: Sorry about that. Lemon always likes to-

Chef: No problem, kid. Here. Have a fried soft-boiled egg. It's on the house.

Leo: (grabs one) Thanks. Come on, Lemon. We have a job to do.

Raichu: Right!

Vaporeon: Jeez… I wish they could take things more seriously.

Leo: (eats egg) That is so good. Okay, now we should save my hermanos.

Senor Hueso: How about asking that gentleman over there? He knows everything. Act tough to get his attention.

Leo: Hard as nails! (walks towards pirate) Listen you! I'm the top dog and I demand you tell me where my brothers are! (turns him around) Uh-oh.

Dog Pirate: What did you say about my friend?!

Old Dog Pirate: He said he is top dog.

Raichu: No, no, no! Leo didn't meant that! Listen, this was a huge misunderstanding. We didn't know your amigo is an old dog. We swear. After all, we were just asking nicely to him if he knows the whereabouts of three turtles. That's all.

Dog Pirate: You listen here! I'm the top dog around these parts! And nobody disrespects my friend!

Leo: We're sorry! We honestly didn't know! Please not in the face. This is my first top quality.

But before he could punch Leo, a hand appears to block it.

?: Stop right there, doggy. Don't punch this turtle. He's part of me crew and I apologize for his actions. He was simply running a rig on ya'. But if you dare touch one of me crewmates, I'll feed you to the fishes and send you to Davy Jones' Locker! Ye understand, you manging pup?

Dog Pirate: I ain't afraid of you!

?: Oh really. Ye don't know who I am. I'm Vada Branson. AKA Captain Whistleblower of the Sea Tigressas. Ye better not mess with me or me crew or else I'll crush yer throat and rip yer head off with me sharp teeth.

Dog Pirate: Captain Whistleblower?! Um, sorry about that. We better go. (grabs old dog pirate and runs off)

Vada: That's right! Run off like a wee baby! And don't ever come back again or else! (turns to Leo) And where do ye think ye going?

Leo: Nowhere?

Vada: Ye have some nerve causing a ruckus like this. If you were really part of me crew, I'll make you walk the plank and feed the fishes so you can meet Davy Jones himself.

Leo: This wasn't my fault, niña. Hueso told me to act tough! I didn't expect an old dog to be that pirate!

Vada: Oh ye mean the boney one? (whistles)

Reta: We got him, Captain!

Vada: Good job, Fearless. Now we better leave before anyone else wants a piece of us. (runs off)

Leo: Wait for me! (runs after them)

Raichu: Wow, they're fast! We should make a portal!

Leo: Right! (summons a portal)

They all went into the portal and are now in another location of the docks.

Leo: Hueso, you set me up so you can leave! (growls) I'm gonna portal you to the police!

Hueso: And how are you gonna do that without your sword?

Leo: Huh?! (looks around and screams) My sword! Portal jacked again! First my brothers and now I'm sword! This is not how it was supposed to happen!

Raichu: Now what are we supposed to do?! This is so frustrating!

Senor Hueso: There there. You will get used to the loneliness.

Leo: I won't get used to it! There's no team here with only the faceman! We need a smart guy, a tough guy and "eating peanut butter with his fingers" guy! I'm nothing without them! You wouldn't understand… I bet your heart is full of bones too… (turns around) Adios, Hueso.

Raichu: Rai Rai… Leo, are you gonna be alright?

Leo: I don't know anymore…

Kirsten: (makes chirping noises) "Captain, I believe we should help them. They really are distressed. They even admit that they're nothing without them…"

Vada: Guess we have no choice. Hueso, ye should help them out. And I shall help them but only because I can understand their sorrow.

Senor Hueso: (sighs) Hold on, Pepino. I shall help you. I can understand how it feels to lose a loved one.

Vaporeon: You're gonna help us?!

Senor Hueso: Yes. Please follow me.

|Weapon Shop|

Senor Hueso: This weapon shop is known for selling stolen weapons. Maybe you can find-

Leo: My sword! Hueso, you're a genius! (charges and kicks pirate)

The pirate was about to strike him but Senor Hueso knocks him out with his detached leg.

Leo: Thanks! (grabs sword) I missed you so much, sword! (kisses sword)

Vaporeon: Queen Alexia? Is that a name of a person?

Raichu: Could be! Or~ maybe it's a name of a ship over there?! (points via tail) Maybe that's where they are!

Vada: That ship…

Leo: That must be the ship where they got my bros. Raph, Mikey, maybe even Donnie.

Vada: Yes… It belongs to a pirate. But first, ye need to dress up like a pirate.

Minutes later, Leo, Lemon, Undertow and Senor Hueso are dressed up as pirates.

Senor Hueso: Why two eyepatches?

Leo: I got this. (slams into pole) Okay, one eyepatch is better.

Vada: Perfect. Now ye look like pirates. (whistles)

A flying pirate ship appears to land near the docks.

Manalani: We got here as soon as you called us, Captain!

Leo: Are they part of your crew?

Vada: They aren't. They're actually part of a guild that specializes in treasure hunting. I'm helping them find the legendary jeweled skull.

Vaporeon: Jeweled skull?

Raichu: Many years ago, there was a pirate who wielded the jeweled skull. It is said that if someone wore it, they will be enhanced in power. Thus him becoming the greatest and most feared pirate in these parts. However, after he met his untimely demise, the jeweled skull had mysteriously disappeared. Never to be found again…

Senor Hueso: You know the story? Where did you get that information?

Raichu: Huh? I don't know actually. It just popped up in my head.

Senor Hueso: Interesting… (thinking) Something isn't right about Lemon. He knows the story of the jeweled skull even though this is the first time they ever heard of it. He must've heard somewhere… But where exactly is where the problems starts.

Raichu: My head hurts all of a sudden. Something about that jeweled skull just made me tell you that story… This is all too weird…

Leo: Maybe you should get in your Pokeball to rest.

Raichu: No, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it.

Spring: Ahoy there, mateys! Welcome aboard to the SS Tigressa! Hop on!

They hop into the ship.

Spring: Ahoy! My name is Spring! Very nice to meet you! Looks like you already met Captain Vada, Reta and Kirsten!

Leo: That's right, Spring. And who is this dragon beauty?

Spring: That's Stormy! She's a water dragon who is our chef and doctor! She can cook up a meal and take care of any injuries at the same time!

Stormy: Charmed to meet you.

Manalani: And as for us, I'm Manalani. Member of the Golden Past Guild. Which is a treasure hunting guild. And these are my friends Patches and Takamori.

Takamori: Very pleased to meet you. (chuckles)

Patches: Whatever. (sighs)

Vada: Now we shall attack that ship and save yer brethren. (whistles) Let's sail, girls!

Everyone: Right!

The ship begins to fly up and fly towards the ship.

Raichu: This is awesome~! Woo!

Vada: Once we get to the side, we jump and attack!

Once the ship stops, they jump to the other ship.

Pirate #1: Look what we got here, mateys. It's Vada of the Sea Tigressas!

Vada: That's right, lad! And we're here to save someone's brethren! So surrender to make things easy for us.

Pirate #2: Don't know what you're talking about but nobody messes with us! Attack them, mateys!

Pirates: Yarrgh~! (charges at them)

Leo: Was this part of the plan?

Vada: This is a life of a pirate, blue one. Ye have to fight to get what ye want. Give no quarter!

Raichu: That means "Show no mercy."

Leo: Oh~. Thanks.

They begin to attack the 3 pirates.

Raichu: Take this, ye seadogs! Thunderbolt~!

Vaporeon: Whirlpool! Lemon, you're familiar with slang terms of a pirate?

Raichu: Of course! I read tons of pirate stories!

Vaporeon: I see…

Vada: Not bad, landlubber. But not good enough.

Leo: Hey! I practice everyday with my sword.

Vada: Well ye should practice more to become stronger. (summons dark water and slashes at the pirates) Have some of these, landlubbers!

Raichu: Yar ha ha ha! Yer those weak! Yer couldn't slash through metal if ye want to! (continues laughing like a pirate)

Suddenly, a figure jumps down in front of Lemon.

Raichu: Eh?

?: Well, well, well. What do we have here?

Senor Hueso: Piel…

Piel: Hello, Hueso. It's been some time since we last saw each other.

Vaporeon: Who is that?!

Raichu: Piel…

Vaporeon: Lemon? Is something wrong?

Raichu: Piel… That name…

Leo: So you know each other?

Senor Hueso: Unfortunately yes. He was the reason why I became a wanted criminal. He tricked me into doing one mission.

Piel: Of course I tricked you. Ya' really think I would do that mission by myself? (looks at Lemon) And as for you…

Raichu: (shaking in fear) Me? Um…

Piel: Tangerine… I haven't saw you in forever.

Leo: Actually, his name is Lemon! Not Tangerine!

Piel: That IS his name. He was my partner. So glad you came back.

Raichu: Uh… No, that can't be true! My name is not Tangerine! You're just making lies that's all!

Vaporeon: Yeah! His name is Lemon and not Tangerine!

Piel: Don't be so stupid. You may be a Raichu but I can tell you're Tangerine.

Raichu: But… I… Uh…

Piel: Looks like you lost your memory. But I remember you very well. You and I were partners who had went through a lot. Whether it's fighting or whatever, you were always on my side. But then you disappeared on me! And after all these years, you came back as a Raichu.

Raichu: (eyes glowing) That can't be possible! Even if you're telling the truth, I would never become some kind of wanted criminal!

Leo: Right! (picks Lemon up) I won't let you have him! He's my partner now! Get your own Raichu if you want one so badly!

Piel: I see. Well, if Tangerine won't come back to me, (takes out jeweled skull) then I shall battle you to the death! (puts it on his hat and starts glowing)

Takamori: That's the jeweled skull!

Manalani: He was able to found it?!

Piel: (laughing evilly) Now me and my pirate crew had become stronger. Attack them!

Vada: Now this has become interesting. Give no quarter, me pirate crew!

Vaporeon: (stops and turns) Lemon, are you gonna fight?

Raichu: I can't. Why should I fight when I just learn that I'm a wanted criminal?

Vaporeon: But you aren't a wanted criminal.

Raichu: I am! My partner was a wanted pirate! And that means I'm also one too!

Vaporeon: Lemon, you're being ridiculous. You had no idea about all of this. But you have to help us before this turns from bad to worse.

Raichu: What could possibly get worse than this?!

Leo: (screams as he hits the board) I'm okay…

Raichu: Leo! (runs to him) Are you alright?!

Leo: I'm alright. Don't worry.

Raichu: (sighs) We need to get that skull off of his hat.

Leo: How? He's kicking our butts now that he has that skull.

Raichu: I know that! But if he keeps wearing it, he's gonna be consumed in rage! (groans loudly) I wish we can get an upgrade somehow!

Leo: I want an upgrade too but we need to do Harmonic Evolution.

Raichu: Harmonic Evolution?! How are we gonna do that?! We need something that can help us with something!

Leo: Undertow, look in Vada's ship and see if you can find something. We'll handle them.

Vaporeon: Understood. (runs off)

Undertow went inside Vada's ship which leads him to the office area of the ship.

Vaporeon: This place must have something that can help us win this fight. (snoops around) Huh? (grabs bracelet) Maybe this one will do the trick. (leaves)

|Leo|

Raichu: Thunderbolt~!

Piel: (dodges) Nice try, Tangerine! That won't work on me! (slashes)

Hueso: (blocks sword) I won't let you win, hermano.

Leo: Hermano? Does that mean…?

Hueso: Yes. We are brothers.

Raichu: Cool! But also, him all skin is just plain gross.

Leo: I know right? (blocks sword) Where is Undertow when you need him?!

Vaporeon: I'm back and I brought a bracelet!

Leo: A bracelet?! (grabs bracelet) What can I do with a bracelet?!

Vaporeon: Leo, look out!

Raichu: Lemon got it! Have some of Thunderbolt, you seadogs!

Some of the lightning bolts get absorbed in the bracelet which cause it to glow. Lemon and Undertow starts glowing as well.

Manalani: Huh?!

Raichu: Ah yeah! (transforms) It's upgrade time, baby!

Lemon's brown areas and yellow cheeks changes to blue. His lightning-shaped tail and the inside of his ears changes into light blue. Lemon's right eye changes color to dark blue. Lemon now wears black-framed sunglasses with amber lenses. He gains another tail with an lightning bolt at the end. The upper-side tufts on his belly sprouts out two wavy tufts that wraps around his neck. The orange fur on his head grows longer to represent wild hair like a rockstar with the bangs cover his right eye. The white tufts turn into yellow

Vaporeon: I can feel the electricity all over my body. As if I'm like a thundercloud ready to spill out lightning bolts.

Undertow's white ruff around his neck transforms into a ruff of electricity. The ridge that goes down his back starts glowing yellow. Lightning bolt marks appears on both sides of his hind legs. Undertow now wears a seaweed ribbon wrapped around his two fins and a seaweed ribbon wrapped around his tailfin. His right eye changes color to yellow while the left eye changes color to blue

Leo: Whoa, you two look awesome! We unlocked a new evolution!

Raichu: Rai Rai! I look amazing! I'm like a rockstar in this getup! Woo!

Piel: It doesn't matter if you got a new evolution! Get him, boys!

Leo: Harmonic Evolution! (fuses with Lemon) Raichu Fusion!

Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (left is blue and right is yellow). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. His hair is a yellow floor-length spiky hair with neon blue star-shaped markings all over it. The bangs almost covering his eyes. He now wears a dark brown t-shirt with a golden skull with lightning bolts behind it print on it and navy blue jean shorts. He also wears black spiked shoes with neon blue LED lights on it, golden chain bracelets, golden chain necklace with his name in gold and in diamonds attached to it, nails painted neon blue, black fingerless gloves, and blue-framed sunglasses with amber lenses on his head. The red markings turns into lightning bolt markings over his eyes and yellow markings turns into lightning bolt markings on his upper arms and thighs. He also has Lemon's tail which now has become two tails and Lemon's ears

Vaporeon: Thunderbolt~! I can use Electric moves?

Leo: Yes you can, buddy. Now leave this to meet! I'll portal you to the police!

Hueso: Don't do it, you fool!

Leo: Hachi~! Machi!

He summons a large portal above the ship. Donnie, Mikey, Raph, Nightmare, Emerald and Rena falls down from the portal before it disappeared.

Leo: How did I do that? I mean, check it out! I saved you guys from your pirate prison!

Raph: Pirate prison?

Mikey: You teleported us to Tahiti!

Donnie: The sewers there are FABULOUS~!

Vaporeon: What?! You were in Tahiti the entire time?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Why yeah. We were in Tahiti. Not in a pirate prison.

Male Meowstic: And it was the most beautiful and most relaxing day of my life. It was so beautiful in Tahiti. I got to show you pictures of our adventure there.

Leo: (dodges) Come on, come on, come on. I need your help with these pirates.

Mikey: No! I need a refill on my cocoNUT!

Raph: Take us back to Tahiti!

Donnie: (shaking Leo) More Tahiti!

Leo: Hm… That could take us out of this. Okay!

Leo summons a portal. However, it causes Piel's pirate crew to disappear and the jeweled skull landed on the wooden floor.

Donnie: Is this Tahiti? Now let me lay down and make a sand angel in the soft, wooden sand. Ouch.

Manalani: You need to work on your portals.

Patches: But at least those pirates are defeated. (picks up skull) And we now have the jeweled skull. We shall bring this back to Golden Past.

Vada: Shiver me timbers! I never seen a portal like that! How did ye do that?!

Leo: Something that huge? Not sure. But I did it! Woo! (transforms back to normal)

Police Officer #1: Hey you! Down there!

Vada: Oh great. It's the police officers.

Midnight Lycanroc: The Hidden City has their own police force?

Raichu: Yup!

Police Officer #2: Um, we were gonna arrest these pirates but it seems you have taken care of them. Congratulations.

Senor Hueso: Does this mean I'm off the most wanted criminal in the Hidden City?

Police Officer #1: You are now!

Raichu: Hooray! You're not a criminal anymore!

Senor Hueso: And I couldn't done it without you, amigo. Gracias.

Leo: De nada, Boneman. (fist bumps Hueso)

Vaporeon: But where did you take them?

Leo: Let's just say it's somewhere worse than prison.

The screen switches to the pirates who are telling jokes and laughing at it.


	30. Warren and Hypno, Sitting in a Tree

The episode starts off inside the Turtle Tank.

Kassandra: I can't believe today's your birthday, April!

Piper: This is gonna be awesome~wan!

April: Awesome for you but for me, it's gonna end up being the same.

Kassandra: What do you mean?

Hillary: Every year, on April's birthday, a curse appears to ruin her day.

Kassandra: A curse?!

Raichu: Yup! Every time April's birthday shows up, a curse always seems to appear! Or what she says anyway. I don't believe in curses! It's all make believe.

Male Meowstic: You sure about that, Lemon?

Raichu: Paw-sitive, Em! Curses don't exists! All the other birthdays must've been all coincidences or accidents bounding to happen. Not curses.

Tsareena: But not to worry, darling! This year will be different! Your birthday will end up being perfect 100 percent!

April: Go right ahead. But no matter what you guys do, it's always gonna end up the same as before.

Sylveon: Don't say that, April! Maybe Rena's right about your birthday this year. I know it's gonna end up being different from last year. And the year before that. AND the year before that. You'll never know what could happen on your birthday.

Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah! This time, we're gonna make sure you have the best birthday ever! Just you wait and see! We're gonna finally break that curse once and for all!

April: Good luck on that. (looks at the snake pendant) I hope my snake pendant gives me all the luck in the world. 'Cause I could really use it by now. (sighs)

Suddenly, an air conditioner fall out of nowhere and crash landed on the Turtle Tank engine.

Raph: Uh guys? We have a little problem.

Midnight Lycanroc: (hears air conditioner makes electrifying noises) Actually, make that a huge problem! The air conditioner had crashed into the Turtle Tank's engine!

Tsareena: Wha~?!

Male Meowstic: That's weird. How did it fall and crashed into the engine?

April: Looks like my curse is beginning to show up.

Raichu: Come on, guys! Maybe someone accidentally dropped it! Like someone who's dumb enough to even drop an air conditioner.

|Meanwhile|

Owen: Hypno, you idiot! Look what you've done!

Madame Lapin: It wasn't his fault! He was trying to shoot your precious dad into the cannon!

Owen: But still, you're gonna cause noise so a certain you-know-who will know where we are and will crush us all!

Madame Lapin: Calm down. We'll think of another way. Maybe we can chop him up.

Warren: No no no! You know I can regenerate myself no matter how many pieces you cut me!

Madame Lapin: Alright alright. We'll go for ANOTHER plan of sorts.

|Turtles|

Donnie: This is bad. We have to fix the hood. My poor baby!

Male Meowstic: Calm down, Donnie. Good thing I brought all the tools we need to repair any part of the Turtle Tank.

April: Told ya the curse is real.

Raichu: No it's not and we're gonna turn things around! You'll see!

Leo: Lemon's right. This cursed is gonna end by us giving you the best birthday ever.

Ryuko: Agree, Leo.

Kassandra: Totally! We just need lots of shamrocks and lucky horseshoes and…

April: Stop right there, Kass. Someone's voice chatting me.

Kassandra: Who?

April opens up the voice chatting app.

Amber: Surprise! Happy Birthday, April O'Neil! My sweetest and bestest cousin in the whole entire world! How are ya doing?!

April: Hey Amber! I'm good. You know, the usual and whatnot.

Amber: That's good! I have something really special for your special day! Meet me at the park so I can give it to you personally.

April: Personally? You don't mean…?

Amber: Yup! I'm in New York! Me and George are here at the park right now! Isn't that crazy?!

April: It is crazy. Okay I'll be right there. Bye! (hangs up)

Marco: Sugar Eclipse is here in New York?!

April: Pretty much.

Piper: Who's Sugar Eclipse-san?

April: She's a famous singer. Also my cousin who does fortune-telling on the side when she's not singing for anything huge like a concert.

Piper: You're related to a famous singer~wan?

April: Pretty much. Look, my family is huge. I have lots of cousins so it can be quite overwhelming whenever we do family gatherings. It can be… chaotic to say the least.

Piper: I see~wan…

Outside, Warren and Owen Stone, Hypno-potamus, and Madame Lapin jumped out of the building. Standing at the cracked wall is Baron Draxum and Poco.

Madame Lapin: Uh-oh. He found us.

Baron Draxum: Listen here and listen well. You must give me the gauntlet quietly and nobody will get hurt.

Owen: No way, Draxum! We're not gonna give you the gauntlet! If you want it, you have to fight for it first!

Warren: You tell him my dear son of mine!

Owen: Glameow, come on out and Play Rough!

Glameow: Glameow! Play Rough! (attacks Baron Draxum and jumps back)

Owen: Now use Shadow Ball!

Baron Draxum dodges Shadow Ball by sliding down the bricks.

Baron Draxum: I see. Well I guess I have no choice but to do this the hard way. Servant boy, distract that hippo.

Poco: Um… O-O-Okay Master Draxum. Pachirisu, help me out.

Pachirisu: Picha-Picha!

Poco: Uh… Use Discharge.

Pachirisu: Discharge~!

Owen: Use Protect!

Glameow: Protect!

Madame Lapin: You guys should run! Me and Hypno will take care of them!

Owen: Right! (picks up Warren Stone) Let's go, dad! While they're distracting them.

Warren: Fine~...

Raph: What the…?!

Midnight Lycanroc: It's that Draxum guy again! What is he doing here?!

Tsareena: Hey you! What do you think you're doing here?!

Baron: Well well… If it isn't my loser creations. How convenient for you to be here as well. That means I can kill two birds in one stone.

Midnight Lycanroc: I don't know what's going on but this can't be good. Donnie, launch some weapons!

Donnie: And why would I do that?

Tsareena: No time to explain! Just do it already!

Male Meowstic: What's going on out there?

Raichu: Yeah I wanna know that too!

Owen: Oh we'll tell you what's going on, idiots! (jumps down)

Raichu: Huh? Hey! Get out of the Turtle Tank right now or I'm gonna electrocute you!

Warren: Sorry but you have to launch every single weapon you have in here right now!

Raichu: And why should we listen to you?! We don't even know you!

April: Hold on. Wait a minute… (gasps happily) Are you Warren Stone?! THE Warren Stone?!

Raichu: Eh? You know him, April?

April: Of course I do! Warren Stone is the best news anchor ever!

Warren: Why thank you. But wait, you know me?! You really know me?! Are you a Stonehead?!

Kassandra: What's a Stonehead?

Owen: It's a term used for anyone who's a fan of my dad's works in news anchoring. Only used for the most dedicated of fans.

April: Of course I am! In fact, (takes out cards) I have been part of the Warren Stone Fan Club since 2010!

Sylveon: Yup! We just love your news anchoring skills, Mr. Stone. You're quite amazing. In fact you have a certain charm to your approach in telling the news.

Warren: Amazing… I can't believe I found someone who recognizes me AND is a huge fan of my work!

Sylveon: I can't believe you guys didn't recognize him at all.

Raichu: Well we don't anything about him. I thought he was just a harmless little worm mutant. Didn't think he's something important.

Warren: I heard that! (clears throat) Anyway, we need your help. See them? I need you to get my roomies back. So launch every weapon at the enemies and save my roomies!

Male Meowstic: You sure we should do what he says?

Raichu: Of course not! He's the enemy after all! We don't work with bad guys! We learned that the hard way with Big Mama and her goons.

But suddenly, purple vines appears from the ground and grab Hypno and Madame Lapin along with the Turtle Tank.

Hillary: Oh no! We got trapped in the vines!

Kassandra: Not for long! I'm gonna burn it away!

But before that, Warren accidentally presses the nitro boost button.

Tsareena: What did you do?!

Male Meowstic: I see the problem. It seems you have pressed the nitro boost button.

Raichu: Why a nitro boost button?!

Male Meowstic: That was Donnie's idea not mine.

Hypno: Warren!

Warren: Hypno!

But the Turtle Tank was able to get out of the vines and was sent flying. Leaving Hypno and Madame Lapin with Baron Draxum and Poco.

|Park|

Owen: Hey, let go of my dad! (sees them tying him up to a pole) Why are you tying him up on a pole?!

Raichu: Reasons.

Amber: Hey April! Are those your friends over there?

April: Yes… They are my friends so you can laugh at me or whatever.

George: They look awesome.

April: Huh? You like them?

Amber: I kinda knew you have something hiding and I guess I was right about them being some kind of friendly monsters.

April: You already know?!

Amber: Yup. (chuckles)

April: Oh great…

Raichu: Okay, worm! You better start talking!

Mikey: Why is the sheepman going after you?

Warren: Because of this gauntlet! He's after my gauntlet!

Male Meowstic: Hm… That would mean this gauntlet is part of the Kuroi Yoroi armor.

Owen: Kuroi Yoroi armor? What's that?

Kassandra: It's a mystic armor. But an evil one. Any madman who dares wear that armor will consume their soul and turn into a demonic monster.

Owen: Whoa… That's creepy.

Piper: It is~wan. Very creepy~wan.

Raichu: So what does that gauntlet do anyway?

Warren: Not sure myself. But I had call her Charlotte.

Raichu: Nice name for a gauntlet.

Warren: Thank you. Anyway, I can't let him have Charlotte! To me, it makes me powerful and stronger than I was before!

Raichu: That does makes sense. But maybe you should hand it to us. We have a destiny to fulfill and that is to make sure Baron Draxum doesn't get his hands on the pieces of the Kuroi Yoroi armor.

Warren: Never! I will never give you Charlotte!

Donnie: Okay. Since we can't convince you, time to bring out the big guns. (transforms Tech-Bo into blades, drill, and flamethrower) I'm gonna personally take your arm out.

Raichu: Isn't that a bit too extreme?!

Male Meowstic: What else do you want us to do? Yank the gauntlet from his arm?

Raichu: Yes! Let's do that instead of cutting his whole arm off! That's going too far! Even for you!

Male Meowstic: Don't worry, Lemon… You see, Warren Stone has the power of regeneration. He can regenerate a new arm. So why worried about Donnie cutting his arm off when he can make a new one?

Raichu: Seriously, you two are either psychopaths or sociopaths or even both! This is just too crazy for us to handle!

Owen: Go right ahead. My dad can regenerate a new arm anyways.

Warren: Curse you Owen!

April: Stop right now, Donnie! (walks in front of him) You are not about to cut Warren Stone's arm off on my watch!

Sylveon: Right!

April: Besides, I think this is a sign that my birthday isn't as cursed as I was expecting before. Anyways, we should save Hypno and that bunny girl from Draxum pronto!

Sylveon: And protect him so the gauntlet won't be taken away from him. And if you're gonna say "But he's the enemy! We can't do that!" then I shall remind you that today's April's birthday and the birthday girl is always right no matter what you said.

Raichu: Darn you're good.

Midnight Lycanroc: So how are we gonna do that if we don't know where they taken them to?

Amber: That's a good question. Not really sure. But there has to be a way.

Male Meowstic: (spots vines) Um guys? Look.

A blob-like monster appears with a message. Bella uses her appendages to pick up the letter. Once the blob-like monster disappears, she opens the message.

April: What does it say?

Sylveon: "Give us the gauntlet or your kiwi friend becomes a smoothie. Let's not be tacky and avoid a violent exchang...ie. Heart H-M."

Midnight Lycanroc: They have to work on their rhyming. This one's horrible. Exchangie? They need a different word then adding words to make it rhyme.

Raichu: But basically, they're saying "Give us the gauntlet or else!" What should we do in this situation?

Warren: Please save my friend/roommate/it's complicated okay?! When I was a human, I had it all! But now, as a mutant worm, I lost it all. Nobody didn't know my name. But when I met Hypno and Madame Lapin, they were so kind to me. Even making a cake for my birthday. I don't know what I'll do without them.

Amber: That's so sad! (wipes eyes with a tissue) You poor soul!

Ryuko: Jeez… Okay, we'll help you save Hypno and…

Owen: Madame Lapin. That's her name.

Amber: Let's go save them!

Owen: Hold your horses! We need a plan first before anything.

George: Oh right. A plan. But what plan?

Owen: Good thing I'm a master of plan-making. This is what we're gonna do.

|Docks|

Ryuko: So you sure this plan will work?

Owen: Of course it will. My plans are absolute. Trust me. It will work.

Ryuko: Hm… I have a bad feeling about this.

Leo: Okay, sheepman. I brought Warren like you ask for.

Madame Lapin: (whispers) What are you doing?

Hypno: (whispers) This is a trap. A trap I say.

Warren: I love you too, man! We're coming to save you!

But however, Owen pulls the trigger which causes our heroes to be trapped in wire.

Raichu: What the?!

Warren: Take that! Our plan had worked flawlessly!

Male Meowstic: You tricked us.

Ryuko: Told ya I had a bad feeling about this. Now who's laughing now?

Owen: We are the ones who will have the last laugh! (laughing evilly) Mr. Draxum, release Hypno and Madame Lapin as we have capture those pesky Turtles and their little friends.

Baron Draxum: Very well then. (releases Hypno and Madame Lapin)

Madame Lapin: Finally we're out of those vines!

Hypno: Warren! (hugs him) So glad to see you again!

Warren: Me too! I missed you so much.

Owen: (chuckles) Yeah.

Hypno: But you know, I did made a tiny deal.

Owen: What now?

Madame Lapin: It's simple. Hypno will hypnotized Warren and give the sheepman the gauntlet. After that, we're leaving outta here.

Owen: That quick?

Madame Lapin: Yes…

Hypno: I'm sorry in advanced. (hypnotizes Warren) Now give him the gauntlet.

Raichu: Double betrayal! I knew it!

Hillary: But now we're stuck in here.

Baron: That's correct.

Madame Lapin: Listen! You have the gauntlet and them! Just let him go and we'll leave quickly!

Baron: That won't happened.

Raichu: A triple betrayal! This is like watching a drama show in real life! Well except that we're part of this drama. First a betrayal then a double betrayal and now a triple betrayal. Wish I have some popcorn with me!

Baron: And now I shall destroy all of you. That way you won't be able to get in the way of retrieving the other pieces of the armor.

April: Oh great… This is just great. Just as I expected. My birthday is cursed once again…

Raph: Cheer up, April. Well at least we're all in this together right?

April: Whatever… See? This is what I expected. No matter what you do, this curse is always gonna be ruined on my birthday…

Sylveon: It's not! April, look at the bright side! Sure we got ourselves in this mess but wouldn't it be more fun to fight baddies?

April: It would be…

Ryuko: And besides, how about instead of seeing this curse as a negative disadvantage, see it through a positive advantage. Just remember all the good times we have during your birthdays in the past. (flashback appears) Yeah it was a disaster but we made sure we have the most fun of it.

April: Make the most fun out of it… Ryu you're a genius!

Ryuko: Of course I am.

Sylveon: Yup! You see, if you keep letting this curse get into you, you won't be able to enjoy the fun out of it! Turn it from negative to positive! Keep your chin high and have a big smile on your face! Maybe this curse will become more of a positive experience instead of a negative one.

April: You're right. I won't let this curse ruin my birthday. I'm gonna make the most fun out of it. Thanks Bella. You always know how to make a smile appear on my face.

Sylveon: I am your Pokemon after all so this is the least I can do. Making people smile is what I do best. (starts glowing) Huh? Am I doing Mystic Evolution again?

April: Actually, I believe I have a better idea. (looks at her snake pendant) Quickfang, I need to use Harmonic Evolution.

Quickfang's Voice: As you wish, mistress. Remember the activation of my power.

April: (nods and presses her thumb on the snake fang) Time to use Harmonic Evolution! Bella?

Sylveon: Ready as I ever be! (pounces to April)

April: (transforms) Harmonic Evolution! Human Sylveon!

April now has pink armpit-length hair that is tied into twin curly ponytails and light blue eyes. The pupils of her eyes are heart-shaped with the left being green and the right being yellow. She wears a white mini dress that has two layers on the bottom. One layer is a light blue on the right side of her waist while the other layer is light pink on the left side of her waist. White leggings with pink hearts on the leggings are at above-the-knees and a pair of light pink ballet flats with light blue hearts attached on top of the flats. She also wears white waist-length gloves that puffs up on the ends and a pink bow wrapped around the gloves, a pink bow wrapped around her waist, a pink bow on the left side of her head, the feelers coming out of the bows, light pink lips and light blue eyeshadow. Bella's ears and tail appears on her.

Baron: What?!

April slashes the cage open using her twin tessens and slashes the vines to release Hypno and Madame Lapin.

Madame Lapin: Huh?

April: Oh yeah! April~ O'Neil! New transformation baby! Let Warren Stone go or you're gonna be punished by the birthday girl!

Baron: How did you…? Nevermind! (summons vines) I'll destroy you!

Donnie (Harmonic Form): (slashes vines) That won't happen.

Mikey: (Harmonic Form): Just give us Mr. Stone, sheepman!

Leo (Harmonic Form): And we'll leave here without any injuries at all.

Raph (Harmonic Form): What they say!

Raph is now human with brown skin and red eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has long white hair with red streaks all over it, has sharp teeth, and a white tail with red streaks all over it. He now wears a red translucent crystallized armor with a heart-shaped ruby on the chest area. He also wears a red translucent crystallized helmet with a opening for the back of his head for his long hair and an opening for his ears to poke out of.

Baron: Never! I shall destroy you before you even get your hands on the gauntlet! (summons vines)

April: Leave this to me! Fairy Wind! (blows vines away) That won't do anything for you.

Baron: Impossible! (summons more vines)

Mikey: Let's fight fire with fire! Leaf Storm!

Donnie: Psybeam!

Leo: Brick Break!

Raph: Stone Edge!

Hypno: Incredible. So this is the power of Harmonic Evolution. So cool…

Madame Lapin: We should help them out! That girl helped us so let us repay the favor.

Hypno: I agree with you. We shall help them in return.

Madame Lapin: Let's do this. (spins her cane) Take this! (turns vines into flowers)

Owen: Glameow, use Shadow Claw!

Glameow: Shadow Claw! (slashes vines)

Amber: You're gonna help us?

Owen: Yeah I am. I just wanna save my dad.

Amber: Okay! Sneasel, come on out and use Ice Beam on Baron Draxum!

Sneasel: Sneasel! Ice Beam~!

George: Gallade, help us out too!

Gallade: Gallade.

George: Use Leaf Blade!

Gallade: Leaf Blade! (slashes vines)

After they slash all the vines, Leo was able to grab Warren Stone by the arm but Baron Draxum also grabs him by the other arm. They begin to pull and the others help out as well.

Leo: Let go of him and the gauntlet!

Baron: Never! You let go and let me have that gauntlet!

Leo: We won't let you, goatman! Just let go right now!

April: This is getting nowhere. We need a better solution. (spots ring blade) And I may have a crazy idea. (grabs and runs) Sorry about this but there's no other choices!

She slashes the arm that contain the gauntlet out of Warren Stone.

Baron: Thank you for the gauntlet. (opens portal) We shall meet again to discover more things then you could ever imagine. (leaves)

April: Sorry guys. I had to do that.

Leo: It's alright, April. We kinda see what you're coming with that plan.

Raph: We did?

Leo: Of course we did.

Warren: You! How dare you let that goatman take Charlotte away! Now I'm back to being weak and powerless! You're gonna pay for this! Even if you're a member of my fan club!

April: I couldn't quit you! Either that or the gauntlet and I choose the latter.

Owen: Well thanks for saving my dad at least. But be warned, O'Neil! We're gonna go after you and your friends the next time we meet!

Madame Lapin: Yeah yeah whatever. Let's just head home and make fun of people on TV. (leaves with the others)

April: (sighs) Well, my birthday curse is still here.

Leo: (picks up arm) But hey, you got Warren Stone's detached arm. How about you keep it as a gift for following what's right? You earn it.

April: Thanks, Leo. This is the best birthday ever! (jumps up in joyfulness)

Everyone: (chuckles)


	31. Operation: Normal

The episode begins at the Run-of-the-Mill Pizzeria where the waiter served April, Leo, and Donnie a pizza with pizza creatures as the topping.

Glaceon: Uh… You sure we shouldn't got a plain pizza instead?

Raichu: And missed out on eating this masterpiece?! No way! (eats slice)

Glaceon: Well~, it's a little… gross.

Male Meowstic: Gross eh? Like you haven't seen gross things.

April: Right~... But you know, sometimes a girl need some "normalcy" in her life.

Raichu: Why do you wanna have some normalcy? You're like a weirdness magnet. You draw the weird everywhere you go!

Glaceon: You got a point there…

Exploding Frankie: Let's celebrate a birthday with a bam! (explodes)

Raichu: (laughing) Exploding Frankie never gets old with his tricks!

Male Meowstic: Right! (laughing)

Glaceon: Ugh… I need a wash… Immediately.

April: I have to go to class. (picks up Yuki and walks away)

Exploding Frankie: (comes together) Hey! Had anyone see my eye?!

|School|  
|Science Class|

April: (opens door) We're here!

Teacher: And I hope everyone has their lab partner.

April: No~... I'm a partnerless freak!

Litten: (pats her head) There there… Don't be sad…

Teacher: Ms. O'Neil, we take our emotions outside of the classroom. Lucky for you, you will be partner up with our new student.

April: Please be normal… Please be normal…

?: Aloha!

April: Oh. A normal person. Whew…

?: It means hello and goodbye! This time I'm using it as hello. I'm Sunita! Sorry was that weird?

April: Nope. I seen weird things and that is not it. I'm April and this is Tiggy. My Litten.

Sunita: So cute! This is Sandy. She's my Sandshrew!

Litten: Nice to meet you, Sandy.

Teacher: Now open your books to page 143 and please be adults about the gruesome pictures of the human anatomy.

Sunita: (turns) Cool~!

April: Cool~...

Sandshrew: You got a little something on your arm!

Sunita: I'll get it! (flicks goo off her shoulders)

It started to move which causes April to quickly sweep it to the side.

Sunita: Is everything okay?

April: Uh yeah. Everything's fine. Wow, you have such nice boots.

Sunita: Thanks. Hey since we're friends now, how about we exchange phone numbers?

April: Sure thing! I don't mind that at all. Let's exchange numbers.

Few hours later, the bell begins to ring and everyone comes out of their respective classes.

Ryuko: (groans) That math class was so boring… I thought I was gonna die from boredom.

Hillary: Tell me about it. (yawns) I almost fall asleep from the boring lesson.

April: Hey you two! Let me guess: boring math?

Ryuko: You know it. Who's your friend right there?

Sunita: Aloha! It means hello and goodbye. This time I'm using hello. My name's Sunita and this is Sandy the Sandshrew! And you two are?

Ryuko: Ryuko Kobayashi. My partner is a Shiny Midnight Lycanroc.

Hillary: I'm Hillary DeLarie. You may call me Larie for short. This is my Sylveon.

Sylveon: Very pleased to meet you.

Sunita: Nice to meet you too! Your friends are so nice.

April: They sure are…

Marco: Yo! What's up?

Sunita: Is he your boyfriend?

April: What?! No! Marco is a friend of mine. That includes Patrick! Just friends.

Patrick: Because I'm only interested in males romantically.

Sunita: I see… Well then, very nice to meet you two. I hope we can be great friends! (chuckles)

Ryuko: I agree. I think we can get along just fine.

As they were talking, Nisha was spying on them.

Nisha: A new girl has appeared eh?

Cha: Well yeah. What about her?

Nisha: I don't know but there's something strange about her… Cha, I believe we should spy on Sunita to see if she's a threat to my faire April.

Cha: And I have to help you?

Nisha: Correct.

Cha: Well alright then. Let's get this over with.

|Later|  
|Night|

April is texting Sunita when Leo pops out of the trash can.

Leo: Hey April! Mikey found some invisible paint and he's gonna paint it on dad's tail.

April: (laughing) I see… Well, I'm gonna have a normal day.

Donnie: You're still at it with the whole normal thing?

Male Meowstic: Just admit that you're a weird magnet.

April: Look, I love hanging out with you guys but I would love to have some kind of normalcy. Especially when I made a new friend at school. If you want to know, her name is Sudita… Sorida…

Litten: Sunita.

April: Yeah! Sunita! In fact, (as she text Sunita) I'm gonna text her to see if she wants to hangout today. (sends message; Sunita replies back) She says yes! In your face! (as she dances away) And I'm gonna ask Ryu and Larie if they want to hang out with us!

Raichu: Wow. She made a new friend at school? Didn't see that coming.

Leo: How long would that be?

Male Meowstic: Not sure.

Donnie: In a short run, no. In a long run, no~...

Raichu: Then we have to help her make sure she has that kind of normalcy! We shall call this Operation: Normal!

Leo: Good idea, Lemon. As her friends, we have to help her out on this. (Donnie falls off of the ladder) You okay, Donnie?

Donnie: We're fine! Totally okay!

Male Meowstic: But beside the point, I believe you have a good idea. We shall help her in private. Making sure nothing goes wrong.

Raichu: Or~ we can disguise ourselves and follow her every move! It should be easy!

Male Meowstic: And I have the perfect disguise for this.

Raichu: You do?!

Male Meowstic: Yup.

|Meanwhile|

Sunita: This is so amazing! It's like being at the park except the park is climbing high!

April: You think that's cool? Wait 'till you see us fighting Meat Sweats!

Sunita: Huh?

Ryuko: (smacks April on the back of her neck) What April meant was we love doing eating competitions. Specifically eating the most pork ribs within 2 minutes. (grinning her teeth together) Right, April?

April: Oh yeah! That's what I (grinning her teeth) MEANT to say…

Sunita: Oh! That's awesome! I would love to do an eating competition!

April: Right~... (whispers to Ryuko) What was that for?

Ryuko: You can't tell her about our double life.

April: No need to smack me on the back of my neck.

Ryuko: You'll thank me later.

Meanwhile, Leo and Donnie, disguised as grannies, were spying behind the bushes.

Leo: Donnie, why do we always dressed up as grandmas?

Donnie: 1) It's comfortable and 2) it's perfect for any occasion.

Raichu: And why am I always dress as the dog while you get to dress as a cat?!

Male Meowstic: Oh come on. You're adorable as a dog. Girls can't resist a cute puppy such as yourself. (takes pictures)

Raichu: But I wanna be a cat! Also, you're not gonna post those pics right?

Male Meowstic: I would never. You worry too much, Lemon. (posts pictures) Besides, we shouldn't be worrying about pictures. We have to worry about April. Anyways, remember this. Leonardo, you're name is Patty and Donnie's name is Hortense.

Leo: Why Hortense?

Male Meowstic: Because Donnie said it makes him more unique. Or whatever.

Donnie: OH. FAB-O BOOOOTS! Those are hot!

Male Meowstic: (starry-eyed) Yes it is! It has a unique design. Very fashionable. I'm gonna give a 10 out of 10. Actually, scratch that. I'll give it a 20 out of 10. No a 30 out of 10. Those boots will become the next fashion trend. (takes picture)

Donnie: Totally.

Raichu: You two are such fashionistas. You totally need your own channel dedicated to all things fashion and makeup.

Male Meowstic: That's a great idea! We'll do just that!

Raichu: I was being sarcastic.

Dragon Master: You shall not pass!

Donnie: Oh no. This is bad.

Male Meowstic: You know how April is when it comes to cosplaying wizards. We need a distraction stat.

Raichu: Leave that to me! Leo, the rock please. (Leo gives him rock) Thank you. (throws rock at bird) Now go, Donnie!

Donnie grabs Dragon Master while Emerald levitates Wanda. They fly out of sight.

Dragon Master: Let go of me!

Male Meowstic: Sorry about this. But we can't let April see you.

Braixen: Why not?!

Male Meowstic: Well~, it's complicated. You see, whenever April sees someone cosplaying as a wizard, she kinda~ freaks out. So we'll put you somewhere else far from April so she doesn't freak out. We promise to get you something.

Braixen: Fine~... Whatever…

Sunita: What's over there?!

Ryuko: You mean the pretzel stand? Don't tell me you never had pretzels before.

Sunita: Nope. Can we get some pretzels? Please please please please~?!

April: Sure! Why not?! Let's get some pretzels.

Raichu: That was a close one… (spots Foot Brute and Foot Recruit) Oh come on! Not the Foot! They have the worst timing!

Leo: Portal, portal! Open, open! Please open, portal! (summons portal) Let's jump in! (jumps into portal)

Raichu: Raight! (jumps into portal)

They landed next to the Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant. Lemon casually kicks the portal underneath them which causes them to fall into it.

Raichu: See ya' never! Have a nice portal trip! That should take care of them for now.

Leo: Get your pretzels here! New York speciality!

Raichu: We have pretzels with mustard or slightly darker pretzels with mustard!

April: (gasps) Leo, Lemon, what do you think you're doing here?

Ryuko: And why the hell are you two dress up as grandma and a dog? (takes picture)

Sunita: What a sweet old lady and a very adorable puppy! Do you know each other?!

Glaceon: Uh…

Hillary: Actually, let's get some pizza. I bet you haven't had New York's bestest pizza.

Leo: (waves as they leave) Whew… That was a close one as well.

The Foot Brute and Foot Recruit reappears and crashed into Leo and Lemon.

Raichu: Oh. Look who's back. How was your portal trip? Was it fun?

Grandbull: You're gonna pay for this!

Raichu: Whatever you say…

|Pizzeria|

Glaceon: This feels nice…

April: Just us normal girls in a normal pizzeria.

Ryuko: So Sunita, tell us more about you.

Sunita: Sure! Well~, I come from Hawaii as you know. I love going to the beach. My favorite animal are cats.

April: Me too! I love cats! But anyway, do you have any other Pokemon besides Sandy?

Sunita: Yeah! I'll show you to them if you want!

April: Maybe after we get some pizza.

Sunita: Okay.

Waiter: Looks like today's your birthday. (April hides behind the menu) Let's sing the Birthday Song.

Sunita: Is everything okay?

April: Yeah… I had a bad birthday experience that's all.

Ryuko: Oh yeah. I remember during your 10th birthday when someone use the balloon cake prank on you. (laughing) It was hilarious with your reaction.

April: Don't mention it to her!

Ryuko: Why not? It was so funny.

Sunita: Balloon cake prank?

Ryuko: Basically, you blow up a balloon. Then you put some frosting all over the balloon. And lastly, put candles and sprinkles and whatever so it looks like a real cake. When someone use a knife to try to cut it, it will pop and frosting will fly all over the place! Even on you.

Sunita: That sounds cool!

April: Right…

|Leo and Donnie|

Donnie: They're talking about the balloon cake prank among other things.

Leo: Looks like Operation: Normal is going smoothly so far.

Nisha: I agree. Sunita doesn't seem to be a threat.

Leo: (shrieks) How did you get up here?!

Nisha: Eh? (shrieks) I didn't realize you were here…

Cha: You're not real grandmas are you?

Leo: Nope. But I do look stylish with the eyeshadow and eyeliner. But what are you doing here?

Cha: This was Nisha's idea actually. She wants to make sure April's safe around that girl Sunita.

Nisha: After all, I'm her knight and it's my duty to protect her from all harm that comes to her. Are you here to harm her?

Raichu: Not at all! We're April's friends and we're just here to help her out! You know, to make sure Operation: Normal goes smoothly.

Nisha: Hm…

Raichu: We're serious! We would never hurt April! (spots Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant) But those two are gonna harm her. Seriously?! Why are they here too?!

Cha: You know them?

Male Meowstic: Unfortunately yes. But why are they following them?

Leo: Not sure but we have to stop them before Operation: Normal becomes a disaster.

Everyone: Right. (jumps down)

While they were fighting the Foot Brute and Foot Recruit, the others were ordering in the pizzeria.

Waiter: So would you like some lemonade?

April: (turns to see Leo) No!

Waiter: I thought so. Lemon does make people angry.

Raichu: I heard that, waiter! I don't make people mad! (Emerald drags him by tails)

April: Ryu? Larie?

Ryuko and Hillary: Right.

Hillary: You should check out the dessert section and we'll be right back.

Sandshrew: Wow~... It all sounds so good!

Sunita: We will not fail you.

Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: Yo! Leo! Lemon!

Sylveon: Are you feeling okay?!

Raichu: (groans) We're fine…

April: (sighs) Well, don't take this the wrong way but… WERE YOU TWO FOLLOWING ME?!

Leo: No~?

Ryuko: Then why are you dressed up as grandma and puppy over here?

Raichu: Okay! We were following you! But we just wanna make sure you have a perfectly normal day. I swear!

Hillary: I see… Perhaps you could take them and fight them somewhere else far from us?

Leo: We can do that. Don't worry, you three. Leave this to us.

Glaceon: Thank you. Now if you excuse us, we have to head back inside with Sunita and Sandy.

Leo: While you're doing that, we'll lead them somewhere far from here.

The three head inside the pizzeria where Sunita is using a fork to pick up the pizza.

April: You know what?! Pizza is so last season! (drags her) How about we go somewhere cool and fun?!

|Lazerdome|

April, Sunita, Ryuko and Hillary are playing laser tag. Taking out the other players on the field.

Hillary: We are a great team, girls!

April: Yes we are! (spots Leo and Donnie) Not them again. Girls, we should split up into two. Me and Ryu will take this way. You and Hillary will go that way.

Sunita: You got it, April! We'll meet up after we take out the others!

Hillary: Right! (leaves with Sunita)

April: Seriously?! You brought the fight here?!

Ryuko: You know that laser tag is sacred right?!

Foot Recruit: Of course I know that! Laser tag is very sacred and must never be messed with!

Leo: (lets go and jumps backwards) You two wanna help me and Lemon out?

Ryuko: You know we do! We never let you hanging! But first, get rid of the granny disguise and use your Harmonic Evolution.

Leo: Oh right. (whistles) Lemon! Time to use Harmonic Evolution!

Raichu: Finally! Let's do this! (pounces at Leo) Thunderbolt~!

The electric bracelet absorbs the Thunderbolt and starts glowing.

Leo: (grabs wig and clothes) Time for Harmonic Evolution! (takes it off as he transforms) Human Raichu! Ready for a takedown? 'Cause I'm not gonna go easy on you or anything like that.

Glaceon: We should use Harmonic Evolution as well.

April: Right! (grabs snake pendant and presses her thumb on the fang) Harmonic Evolution! (fuses with Yuki) Human Glaceon!

April now has icy blue hip-length sleek and flowy hair with the bangs being teal. The dangles hanging from the ears with two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings. Her eyes are dark blue with the pupils being rhombus-shaped. The left pupil is yellow and the right pupil is green. April's outfit consists of an icy blue leotard with a rhombus-shaped cut out above the chest area and a dark blue diamond split skirt. She also wears silver diamond barefoot sandals, diamond earrings, rhombus-shaped markings behind her legs and her face cheeks, teal lips and dark blue eyeshadow. Yuki's ears and tail appears.

April: So this is what I look like when I'm fused with Yuki. (looks at the bow) And my weapon is a bow and arrows. Sweet!

Ryuko: (takes picture) That's gonna be part of my blog.

April: Ryuko!

Ryuko: What? You look awesome in it. Don't be so embarrassed okay?

April: (sighs)

|Sunita|

Hillary: You are a natural, Sunita.

Sunita: Thanks! I always wanted to do this! (spots Donnie) Huh?

Houndoom: Take this! Flamethrower!

Male Meowstic: (dodges) Shadow Ball.

Houndoom: (dodges) Nice try, cat! But you won't defeat us!

Male Meowstic: Tell us why you're following April for?

Houndoom: April? (laughing) You must be mistaken. Why should we tell you about our mission? That's for you to figure it out. (pounces at Emerald) Bite!

Suddenly, Sky comes out of her Pokeball.

Midday Lycanroc: Stone Edge! (sends Houndoom flying) Are you okay, Emerald?

Male Meowstic: Yup. Good timing, Sky.

Donnie: (screams in pain) Ow…

Midday Lycanroc: Are you okay, Donnie?

Donnie: It's Hortense!

Midday Lycanroc: Oh right. You're in disguise mode.

Before Foot Brute could charge at Donnie, Nisha wraps him around the spider webs.

Foot Brute: Spider webs?!

Nisha: Correct. I don't usually help anyone except April. But you are a threat and must be eliminated. I won't let you hurt April at this state.

Cha: What she said.

Foot Brute begins struggling to get out of the spider webs.

Midday Lycanroc: Donatello, while they're distracted, we can fused. I'll lend you all of my strength in order to defeat them.

Male Meowstic: Good idea. I'll handle Houndoom. You two do Harmonic Evolution and we can defeat them together.

Donnie: Right. Activate the eye pendant. (opens eyelid) Harmonic Evolution! (takes off outfit as he transforms) Human Midday Lycanroc!

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and heterochromia eyes (Left is light blue and right is purple). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He changes into a female to match Sky's gender as female. His hair is a light brown brastrap-length tied in a ponytail with a fluffy scrunchie holding the ponytail in place. Donnie wears a light brown bouffant dress with a purple bow tied around the waist area (bow on the back). He also wears white leggings, light brown d'orsay heels with purple rocks in a shape of roses on the outer-sides of the heels, light brown elbow-length gloves with purple rock bracelets on both wrists, a mane of white tufts around his neck as a scarf with purple spikes peeking out of it, sharp teeth and sharp claws underneath the gloves. Sky's ears and tail also appears.

Sunita: Whoa…

Donnie: Nisha, darling. Let go of him. I can take him on with my strength!

Nisha: You sure?

Donnie: Paw-sitive! Let me at 'im!

Nisha: Alright. (pulls spider webs) Go for it.

Foot Brute: You're going do-! (Sunita pounces at Foot Brute)

Donnie: What the…?! Was that Sunita?!

Male Meowstic: Looks like it.

Donnie: She is piper! (chuckles)

Hillary: Wait for me, Sunita! (jumps down)

April and Sunita bumped into each other.

Sunita: April?

April: Oh hey~ there… Didn't see you there.

Sunita: That's a nice outfit! How did you get that?!

April: Oh this? It's a long story. (chuckles nervously)

Ryuko: This is getting awkward.

Houndoom: Now's my chance. Flamethrower!

Leo and Donnie: Watch out! (jumps in front of them) Protect!

Donnie: Don't worry, girls. Grandma's here.

Leo: You know you're not wearing the grandma disguise right?

Donnie: I always wanted to say that!

Leo: And you're ignoring me. Great. Just great.

Grandbull: (growling) You're not gonna get in our way!

Donnie: You four should hide somewhere. We'll handle this.

Nisha: Let's do this.

The four hide behind a wall.

Sunita: April, is that a mutant turtle fused with a Pokemon?

April: Uh… Yup! Look, Sunita you're cool and stuff. But those creeps are following me so maybe we can take you home and we can get ice cream tomorrow okay?

Sunita: You? No, they're after me!

Ryuko: After you? Why is that?

Sandshrew: They've been following us for a few days now!

Sunita: That's why I went undercover as a human. (presses amulet) I just want a normal day!

Trio: (gasps) You're a Yokai?

Sunita: Remember the googly-shmuchs?!

April: You mean Exploding Frankie?!

Sunita: Yeah… He's my pops…

Ryuko: Makes sense.

[BOOM]

April: Hey Sunita… Did anyone told you it's your birthday?

Sunita: It's not my… Oh~ I see what you're planning.

April: Exactly! Time for the birthday explosion! Ready?

Sunita: Ready!

April grabs Sunita by the hands, spins around and throws her at the Foot Brute and Foot Recruit. Sunita then self-explodes herself which cause the Foot Recruit to fall down and Foot Brute on top of her.

Foot Recruit: I need… medical… assistance.

Leo: (groans) That's gonna hurt in two weeks… April, where's Sunita?

April: She's right here!

Male Meowstic: What are you talking about? You didn't say anything about liquifying your friends.

Ryuko: No, stupid! She's literally here! (whistles)

Sunita regenerates herself and transform back to her Human Form.

Leo: Cool~! She's just like Exploding Frankie! And that never gets old!

Donnie: So April, are gonna admit that you are a weirdo magnet after all?

April: Yes I am! You know what? I don't need to be normal. Weird is normal and I'm happy for that fact.

Sunita: As a fellow weirdo, I agree. Hey, big pearls! You're stepping on my toesy-scmush! I need that to fully regain my- Hey! Where are my boots?!

|Foot Clan|

Grandbull: We got the metal boots of the dark armor.

Foot Hound: Good job, you two. I'm very impressed. The Kuroi Yoroi armor is almost complete. We just need a few more things and then Master Shredder will come back to life and destroy everyone who dares fight us.

Foot Recruit: It's gonna be awesome! And dark! So dark.

Grandbull: Right!


	32. Sparring Partner

The episode begins with Leo, Donnie and Mikey doing some skateboarding. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash.

Mikey: Boom shakalaka!

Raichu: What was that?!

Sirius: It sounded like a crashing sound.

[CRASH]

Tsareena: There it go again!

Leo: And it's coming from… the garage?

Donnie: There is no way it's my Turtle Tank that hasn't been broken sometimes.

[CRASH]

Vaporeon: Okay, we need to check it out!

Espeon: I agree. Let's check on the noise.

Leo knocks on the garage door. Raph slightly opens it from the bottom.

Raph: Oh hey, brothers! What's up?!

They went inside.

Leo: What was all that noise?

Midnight Lycanroc: What noise?!

Raichu: Don't lie to us! We heard some crashing noises and it's coming from here!

Midnight Lycanroc: Oh~! That noise~... We were just setting up the garage for something.

Vaporeon: Like a game?

Midnight Lycanroc: Exactly! Right Raph?!

Raph: Absolutely! Of course! (laughs nervously)

Raichu: Cool! I'm up for a game of grabbing the bandana!

Male Meowstic: Whoever gets the most bandanas wins. But it has to be the others' bandanas not your own.

Raph: Uh… I don't really feel like… (Nightmare slaps him) I'm up for it! Totally ready!

Tsareena: Are you feeling alright, Raph?

Raph: I'm okay! Don't worry! (laughs nervously)

Male Meowstic: Are you sure you're…?

Mikey: Raph VS Donnie! Go! (blows airhorn)

Donnie: Taste my bandana fury! (pokes Raph a few times)

Raph: (falls down) Whoa, Donnie! You. are. so. Strong.

Donnie: A quadruple threat my friends: strong, funny, amusing, and hilarious.

Leo: Kinda looked like Raph took a dive. (sips tea)

Raichu: It definitely looks like that. (sips tea)

Donnie: Please Leo-you forget Einstein's Law of brains over brawn.

Raph: Okay, you have your fun. (push them out) You should all go! Bye-bye! (shuts door) Brains over brawn… I don't believe that at all…

[KNOCKING]

Raph: What now?! (slightly opens it from the bottom) Hello?

Veneranda: Boo!

Raph: (shrieks as he jumps back)

Veneranda (Flare on her left shoulder and holding Gracia in her arms): (chuckles) Hey, beary boo! (opens and closes door behind her) Did I scare you?!

Raph: Yes you did, pudding! Whew, that was a good one! You got me good! (laughs nervously)

Veneranda: Hm? Is something wrong?

Raph: No, not at all! I just didn't expect you to come here!

Shaymin: Today's our day off so Randa thought we could hang out with you.

Raph: Oh. I see. (chuckles nervously)

Veneranda: Are you okay? You seem jumpy lately.

Raph: Nothing's wrong!

Veneranda: You sure?

Raph: Yes I'm sure! It was nice seeing you but you have to leave!

Veneranda: Why? Beary boo, what's wrong?!

Midnight Lycanroc: King, this is gonna turn bad right?

Male Pyroar: It seems so. I can already sense it a mile away.

Raph: Because… Because I want to have some alone time. That's why! Yeah that's why!

Veneranda: Beary boo, you're lying to me. I can tell by the way you're speaking and the way your body is all tensed up…

Raph: I'm not lying to you! I swear!

Veneranda: Don't lie to me. I know you are.

Raph: I'm really not, pudding! Honest!

Veneranda: Beary boo~! (pouts)

Raph: Please not the pout… You don't have to use it…

Veneranda: I will and will continue until you're being honest!

Raph: Never!

Veneranda: Hm… Then I shall punish you!

Raph: Huh?! Punish me?!

She begins tickling him which causes him to laugh hysterically.

Veneranda: Now tell me your secret or I'll keep tickling!

Raph: (laughing loudly) Okay, okay! I'll tell you everything! Stop! (laughing) That tickles!

Veneranda: (snort laughing) Thank you. Now tell me what you're hiding.

Shaymin: I'm also curious myself!

Raph: I'll show you. (as he removes the barrier) I would like you to introduce to my perfect sparring partner.

An origami ninja comes out of the closet with groans and then chuckles in delight.

Veneranda: Aw~! He's so precious! Now I see why you were hiding something…

Raph: Exactly. He's my buddy and I have to hide him so the others won't attack him.

Veneranda: Does he have a name?

Male Pyroar: He doesn't have a name.

Veneranda: Doesn't have a name? Poor thing… We should give this paper ninja a name. Hm…

Raph: While you're doing that, me and my buddy are gonna do some sparring! Right, buddy?!

Origami ninja: Buddy~!

Raph: I'll take that as a yes. Let's do this!

Raph and the origami ninja begins sparring with each other.

Midnight Lycanroc: We're gonna get that bandana!

Phantump: I don't think so~... Shadow Ball!

Midnight Lycanroc: (grunts) That was a good shot. But that won't slow me down! (pounces at Phantump)

[CRASH]

Raph: You're not gonna win that easy, buddy! (pounces at Frankenfoot)

Veneranda: (gasps) I know the perfect name for your buddy! How about Frankenfoot?!

Male Pyroar: Frankenfoot?

Veneranda: He mostly groans a lot but can say a few words… It makes sense to call him Frankenfoot. (chuckles)

Male Pyroar: I see…

Raph pins Frankenfoot to the Turtle Tank. He looks up at the red button.

Raph: Buddy, you know the rules! We can only get red, orange, blue and purple. No buttons.

But Frankenfoot presses the button which causes Raph to be send flying to a bunch of tired by the Turtle Tank.

Frankenfoot: Buddy~!

Raph: (laughs) Accidents happen. It's all good.

Frankenfoot chuckles in delight.

Raph: Whoa, your foot. Someone need Raphie's help? (as he fixes Frankenfoot's foot) I just can't imagine a nicer sparring partner then you. You're perfect! 'Cept for the backward foot thing.

Veneranda: You're so caring and thoughtful, beary boo!

Raph: Thanks… If you need help, just ask Raphie here and I'll be there to help you out.

Veneranda: And that's what I like about you. You're so compassionate towards others.

Raph: (blushes a little harshly) You do?

Veneranda: Absolutely! You're like a big teddy bear! That's the reason why I call you beary boo. (chuckles)

Raph: (blushes more harshly) I… see… (chuckles nervously)

They then hear his brothers calling out for him to join them for skateboarding.

Raph: You should head back to the closet, buddy.

Phantump: What? Why?

Midnight Lycanroc: You know why! If they find you two here, they're gonna shred you to pieces before you could even say "ugh~!"

Frankenfoot: (groans)

Midnight Lycanroc: Exactly. So just stay in there and don't come out unless we tell you to. Understood?

Phantump: Understood~...

Raph closes the door and leaves with the others. But Frankenfoot's hand comes out and starts moving. Grabbing the glue and comes out of the closet.

Frankenfoot: Buddy~?

Phantump: I don't know if this is a good idea~. We promise Raph and Nightmare that we stay here~. (sees Frankenfoot walking out) Wait for me~. (follows him)

|Main Room|

Leo was doing some skateboarding while the others are watching.

Mikey: You know what I hate most? Paper ninjas! I must've said that a hundred times a day!

Donnie: I know that feeling. And that's why I have did a little upgrade that will guarentee to shred every single paper ninja there is! (laughs maniacally)

Raph: Whoa! Uh… At least none of our close friends are made of paper! (laughs nervously)

Midnight Lycanroc: Donnie, do you need to get a mental check? You're acting like a psychopath.

Male Pyroar: (sighs) This is gonna get bad… (tugs Raph's arm)

Raph: I'll be right back. (steps away) What is it, King?

Male Pyroar: Raphael, you're being too nervous.

Raph: Well they're talking about shredding paper ninjas. What should I do?

Male Pyroar: Tell them the truth. Hiding it will cause bad consequences. A true leader must be honest to himself and to others.

Raph: (whispers) I can't do that! They're gonna be mad at me for being friends with a paper ninja! They're gonna shred him to pieces!

[CRASH]

Raph: What was that? (heads back to the others) Leo, are you okay?!

Leo: I'm fine…

Raichu: What is this? (sniffs) Glue? Where did glue come from?

Raph and King looks up to see Frankenfoot and Phantump above them. With Frankenfoot putting glue on his detached arm to reattached it.

Male Pyroar: (whispers to Nightmare) Nightmare, go up there and stop those two.

Midnight Lycanroc: (whispers) Right. (jumps upwards to the board) Frankenfoot, Phantump, you two aren't supposed to be here. (pushes Frankenfoot) Come on before you get caught.

Frankenfoot's hand gets dropped from above and landed on the ground. Veneranda quickly picks it up and hides it behind her back.

Tsareena: Are you alright, Randa?

Veneranda: Yup! I'm fine! (hand struggles behind her) I'm perfectly okay! Don't worry.

Raichu: Ya' sure?

Veneranda: Positive! Nothing to worry about! (feels a tug in her hair) Like I say, nothing to worry about. (chuckles)

Male Meowstic: Something's weird going on. This is not Raph weird.

Donnie: More like Mikey weird. No offense.

Mikey: I was totally gonna say that too.

Raph: You know what? Maybe we should spend some time alone in our rooms for about 5 minutes. (grabs them as they begin to complain; sees Frankenfoot) You know what?! Forget that! How about we just hug without looking back okay?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Good idea! (hugs Lemon, Emerald and Rena) Don't turn heads around!

Raichu: You sure are acting weird, Nightmare.

Midnight Lycanroc: Uh… I don't know what you're talking about.

Male Meowstic: Something wrong?

Midnight Lycanroc: Nothing at all! You don't have to worry about us! We're just… uh… just…

Raichu: Can't wait to shred some paper ninjas?! Right?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Uh… Of course we are! They're a bunch of jerks!

Veneranda: (whispers) What are you doing?!

Male Pyroar: And this was the consequence I was talking about.

Heartbroken, Frankenfoot and Phantump quickly leaves.

Veneranda: King, we have to go after them.

Male Pyroar: I agree. We shall leave immediately. (whispers) Raph?

Leo: And~ we're still at it.

Raph: Uh, I better get going! See ya'! (leaves)

Midnight Lycanroc: Right! (leaves with Raph)

Raichu: Okay, they're totally acting strange! Randa, can you…?! (they disappear) What?! She's gone too?!

Leo: That's it. They're hiding something from us.

Raichu: And we have to investigate this mystery! Let's go, you guys!

|Foot Shack|

Foot Lieutenant was copying Lou Jitsu on the TV.

Foot Recruit: Sensei, we have a problem!

Granbull: One of our own is rampaging the city!

Houndour: What? Why is he alone?

Granbull: Don't know but we gotta get him!

Foot Recruit: Allow us to crush anyone who gets in the way?! (cuts broom in pieces using her hands and feet)

Foot Lieutenant: You really need a hobby.

|Meanwhile|

Male Pyroar: (sniffs) He must've ran this way. (runs)

Veneranda: Wait for me, King! (panting)

Male Pyroar: Sorry but we must hurry! He could cause some damage in this city!

Shaymin: But where could Frankenfoot be?!

[HEARS PEOPLE SCREAMING]

Male Pyroar: Where there are people screaming in horror. This way!

|Frankenfoot|

Cora: Stop right there, ninja! (points mystic gun at Frankenfoot) Puts your hands up, turn around and put your hands on your back so I can handcuff you!

Growlithe: Or we will attack you if you don't comply to our orders!

Frankenfoot approaches them.

Cora: You better stop before I freeze you! (he continues to approach her) This is your warning!

But before she can shoot Frankenfoot, Veneranda grabs Cora's gun and lowers it down.

Veneranda: Don't hurt Frankenfoot!

Cora: Eh? What are you doing?

Veneranda: You can't hurt him! He's a gentle giant! He won't hurt anyone!

Cora: Easy for you to say. This Frankenfoot is scaring everyone. And as a junior police officer, I must handcuff him to do an arrest for disorderly conduct.

Male Pyroar: You can't arrest him! He's just in an emotional rampage because of what Raph accidentally says.

Cora: Wait, what? He's Raph's friend?

Veneranda: King!

Male Pyroar: My apologies, Veneranda.

Cora: I see… (sees him and Phantump leaving) Hey wait! Don't you run away from me! (runs after Frankenfoot and Phantump)

Veneranda: Cora! (runs after them along with King)

Male Pyroar: Where are they even going to? (groans) This night is about to go crazy… I can already feel it.

As they run, a figure spies on them and follows them to another location.

|Joe's Bandanas|

Frankenfoot is ripping bandanas apart.

Veneranda: Frankenfoot…

Cora: Stay back! This monster is dangerous.

Veneranda: No he isn't! Frankenfoot is friendly! I'll prove it! (walks towards him)

Cora: Veneranda, don't! (someone grabs her shoulder) Huh?

?: Just let her be… She knows what she's doing.

Cora: Who are you?

?: Hagiwara Nari. Nice to meet you. But besides the point, just let her do her thing.

Cora: Alright. But if that thing starts attacking, I'll freeze him.

Shaymin: You sure this is a good idea?

Veneranda: Don't worry. Let Randa do her thing. (to Frankenfoot) Frankenfoot, I know you're upset at Raph because he hurt your feelings but you need to understand he didn't mean it. How about we go back to the Lair and talk about it?

Leo: Randa, stay back and let us do our thing!

Cora: Glad you're here.

Leo: Of course~... We would never leave you hanging. Now let the professionals do their thing.

Veneranda: No, you can't hurt Frankenfoot! I forbid it!

Leo: We have to. After all, I'm itching to shred some paper ninjas. Let's do this, guys!

But Raph pounces at them.

Raichu: Raph! What are you doing?! You should be pouncing at that paper ninja!

Hagiwara: Friends of yours?

Cora: They are. What's with you, Raph? You're acting strange…

Raph: (stands up) I'm not acting strange!

Donnie: O...kay…

Tsareena: What is going on with him?

Male Meowstic: I am not sure.

[CRASH]

Foot Lieutenant: You! You all need a hobby!

Raichu: Actually, we do have a hobby. Kicking butt is one of them.

Foot Recruit: Then you shall be destroyed! We're taking back our own.

Leo: Oh yeah? Well you're not gonna get it anyways. Donnie!

Donnie: With pleasure. (jumps towards Frankenfoot)

Raph: Don't hurt my buddy! (creates shield)

Cora: Why is he so protective of this paper ninja?

Growlithe: I'm so confused right now.

Male Pyroar: Raphael, I believe you should explain this situation. It's time you tell the truth.

Raph: (sighs) You're right, King. (to Frankenfoot) I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. Honest. The only reason I said those things is because I don't want them to find you and shred you to pieces. I couldn't let that happen to you, buddy. I even had to take a dive so I can spend some sparring time with you.

Mikey and Donnie: Wha~?!

Leo: So you DID took the dive!

Donnie: We'll never know.

Raph: Yeah I did.

Donnie: (voice pitched) We will never know.

Raph: Like I said, I'm so so sorry about it. I REALLY didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Could you ever forgive me, buddy?

Frankenfoot: Buddy~!

Phantump: We forgive you, Raph~...

Raph: Good… And now then that's settle, if anyone wants to get to buddy, they have to go through me first.

Veneranda: And me!

Midnight Lycanroc: So bring it on! If you dare… (chuckles mischievously)

Foot Recruit: Sensei, let us handle this one. Bulldog, use Tackle on the red one!

Granbull: Tackle! (tackles Raph)

Midnight Lycanroc: Hey! Nobody takes down Raph unless it's me! Stone Edge!

Granbull: (screams in pain) Why you…!

Foot Recruit throws shurikens at Frankenfoot but Leo deflects it.

Leo: We won't let you hurt our buddy.

Raichu: Rai Rai!

Hagiwara: Like he said, we won't let anyone go near him.

Veneranda: Thank you, guys. I know you would understand.

Raichu: What are friends for. Raph was willing to go against us to protect an enemy. That was actually a pretty cool move of him to do that. So if he's doing it, we're gonna do it too.

Cora: Now let's defeat them!

Growlithe: Yeah! Let's do this!

Mikey: A new best friend?! (erases Foot symbol with his arm) You need a new look to be part of this team, big guy! (puts the turtles' symbol on his face mask)

Phantump: Can I have one as well~?

Tsareena: Absolutely. (draws turtles' emblem symbol on Phantump's face) There you go. Now you're part of this team.

Phantump: Thank you~.

Foot Lieutenant: (summons origami ninjas) Attack them!

Raichu: Here they come!

Leo: Time to attack. (dashes forward and slashes at an origami ninja)

Foot Recruit starts attacking Leo with a sword while Lemon is attacking Bulldog.

Raichu: Hope you better save some dessert for the butt-whooping I'm gonna give you tonight! (jumps forward) Thunderbolt~!

Granbull: (dodges) Oh I'm gonna get some dessert! It'll be a nice rat stew! Ice Fang! (bites one of Lemon's twin tails)

Raichu: Ow~! That hurts! (shakes his tail around) Let go of my tail, you idiot mutt! Let go, let go, let go, let go! Seismic Toss! (slams Bulldog to the ground which causes him to let go of Lemon's tail) Thank you very much.

Granbull: (growls) You're gonna pay for that, rat! (chases after Lemon)

Raichu: Catch me if you can, sucker! (laughs while running)

Veneranda: Gracia, use Magical Leaf!

Mikey: You too, Rena!

Tsareena and Shaymin: Magical Leaf! (attacks Origami Ninjas)

Hagiwara: (punches Origami Ninja with lightning) Infernape, use Flamethrower!

Cora: Growlithe, Flamethrower!

Infernape and Growlithe: Flamethrower!

Veneranda: (kicks Origami Ninja) There's too many of them. We need higher ground.

She grabs an Origami Ninja's arm and throws it across the room. However, it presses the button which cases the rails to start moving.

Veneranda: (looks up) Uh-oh. Beary boo!

Raph: Don't worry about me, pudding! We're fine up here!

Foot Recruit: (thinking) She's distracted. Perfect time to attack! (pounces at Veneranda)

Leo: Huh? Veneranda, watch out!

Veneranda: Huh?! (dodges)

Foot Recruit: Darn it. I missed.

Leo: Remember, your opponent is moi. Don't try to attack anyone else.

Granbull: Thunder Fang! (bites and electrocutes Leo)

Leo: (screams) Wait, no! If you use any Electric attacks, I'm gonna…! (transforms) ...use Harmonic Evolution…

Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (left is blue and other is light purple). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. His hair is a light neon purple shoulder-length shaggy hair with neon blue streaks all over it. He now wears a light purple sleeveless crop top and black hot pants. He also wears light purple sneakers, black bracelets on both wrists, a black collar with white gems that surrounds it, sharp bottom teeth, and nails painted in neon light purple with yellow lightning bolts on it. The red markings turns into a foot symbol over his eyes and forehead. The yellow markings turns into turtle symbols on his upper arms and upper thighs. Bulldog's ears and tail appears.

Foot Recruit: What did you do to Bulldog?!

Leo: I had fused with your Pokemon. Have you ever heard of Harmonic Evolution? It's when you can fuse with your Pokemon. And because I was wearing the bracelet, me and Bulldog had fused together. (checks out chain whip) This is new.

Foot Recruit: Oh you're gonna pay for this! (starts attacking Leo)

Leo: It wasn't my fault! He should've use Fire Fang or Ice Fang. Not Thunder Fang! (jumps back) But you know, this would become an advantage for me. (chuckles)

Foot Recruit: (growling) That's it! Drapio, Spikes, help me out!

Drapion: Drapion!

Scolipede: Scolipede!

Leo: Uh-oh… Didn't expect you to have more…

Foot Recruit: Attack!

Raichu: Don't worry, Leo! I'm gonna save you! (jumps forward) Brick Break! (attacks Spikes) How do you… like… that? (collapses) I don't… feel so good…

Scolipede: That was my special ability Poison Point. With this, any Pokemon who gets contact with it may be poisoned in the process.

Raichu: Oh~... You should've… told me… that… (groans)

Leo: Lemon… (growling) That's a low blow. Lemon, return for now.

Lemon returns to his Pokeball.

Leo: Let's get this over with. (starts attacking Foot Recruit)

Male Meowstic: Psybeam. (panting) This is getting exhausting… Can we really keep this up?

Growlithe: We have to keep going! Don't slow down yet!

Male Meowstic: But still… (sighs) I really need a break… A long one at that…

Meanwhile, Leo was dodging Poison Sting. But he got hit by Poison Sting.

Foot Recruit: Now use Toxic on him and on everyone as well.

Scolipede and Drapion: Toxic!

Toxic begins to spread and it poisons everyone except for Hagiwara, Raph and Frankenfoot.

Foot Lieutenant: Nice work, Recruit. Very proud of you.

Raph: Guys! We have to save them!

Male Pyroar: Raphael. Don't be an idiot. If you go down there you're gonna be poisoned as well.

Raph: But I have to help them!

Frankenfoot: Buddy~...

Midnight Lycanroc: He got a point there. We can't be too brash about this…

Raph: We can't just stand there doing nothing! (sees Foot Recruit wrapping them in paper) We have to do something!

Male Pyroar: A true leader must remain calm and think of a plan before jumping into action. Being brashful isn't the best solution. We need a plan.

Raph: But Raph isn't great at planning! I just wanna bash some heads! (groans) I don't know what to do! I must be the worst leader ever.

Male Pyroar: Don't be ridiculous!

Raph: King?

Male Pyroar: Raphael, you are a great leader. No leader is perfect. You don't have to be the best leader. But as long as you work hard you shall become a true leader. That's why I'm here for. To guide you through the art of leadership.

Raph: Guess you're right, King. I can't let them down. I have to think of a plan and take action.

Male Pyroar: (starts glowing) That's the spirit! (transforms)

King transforms into his Mystic Form. In this form, the light brown areas changes color to rosso corsa red and starts sprouting out to make it more spikier and fluffier. The tail tip becomes inflamed. His yellow areas of his mane begins glowing carmine red with transparent red flames spewing out of it while the red areas changes color to yellow. A golden crown appears on his head and 4 golden anklets appears on his front and hind legs. His eyes changes color to scarlet red that then fades into Persian red from the middle to the bottom.

Raph: All right! You got your Mystic Form!

Male Pyroar: I believe this could help us dealing with them. Now let's use Harmonic Evolution.

Raph: Right! (presses on ruby heart amulet and transforms) Harmonic Evolution!

Raph is now human with brown skin and golden red eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has long mane-like hair that is dominantly red with gold streaks that resembles the Daimonji symbol 大. He wears a brown tunic with golden streaks on it and light brown baggy shorts. He also wears a red robe with golden accents on it, a golden crown on his head, golden bracelets on both wrists, golden anklets on both anklets, light brown boots, sharp teeth and the pupils on his eyes are vertical slits. He gains King's ears and tail with a flaming tip.

Hagiwara: (whistles) You look like royalty, Raph.

Raph: Why thank you, Hagi. Now if you excuse me, I shall fight them while you get the others. Buddy, come and help me out.

Frankenfoot: (nods while groaning)

Phantump: Right~. Lead the way, your majesty~.

They jumps down and lands on the floor.

Raph: Stop right there, evildoers! Let them go!

Foot Recruit: I thought I got everyone. But this won't be a problem. Drapios, attack him by using Night Slash!

Drapion: (charges at Raph) Night Slash!

Raph blocks Night Slash with his sword.

Raph: Take this! (slashes Drapios which causes him to faint) That won't work on me.

Foot Recruit: What?!

Leo: Way… to go… Raph…

Hagiwara: (takes off backpack) Good thing I always bring medicine. (takes out tubes of antidotes and medicine spoons) Don't worry. These tubes have a liquidized antidote inside. So you can drink it.

As Raph and his group are fighting them, Hagi have the others drink the antidote. Their faces turning to their normal colors.

Veneranda: Thanks, Hagiwara…

Hagiwara: No problem. We'll get you out of there in no time.

Meanwhile, Raph gets knocked down by Foot Recruit.

Frankenfoot: Buddy~...

Foot Recruit: Spikes, Steamroller!

Scolipede: Steamroller!

Phantump and Midnight Lycanroc: Protect! (grunts a little)

Frankenfoot becomes angry and uses the paper of the shredded Origami Ninjas to create a giant hand.

Foot Lieutenant: They grow up and turn against you so fast.

He send them flying to the sky.

Everyone: (gasps)

Mikey: That… was… awesome!

Leo: He really did it. (transforms back to normal) That was amazing!

Granbull: (groans) What happened?

Midnight Lycanroc: Let me handle this one. (grabs Bulldog) Have a nice flight! (throws Bulldog to the sky) And good riddance!

Raph: (stands up and transforms back to normal) Is everyone okay?

Leo: We're feeling fine… Well~ except for one. Come on out, Lemon!

Raichu: Rai…

Hagiwara: I got this. It works on Pokemon too.

After giving Lemon the antidote, he immediately feels better.

Raichu: I'm cured! I don't feel sick anymore! Thanks.

Hagiwara: No problem.

Leo: And now, we have a winner. (he and Raph accidentally ripped Frankenfoot's arms; Quickly wraps it back together) Sorry about that. So anyway, hey buddy. You wanna play catch the red bandana with us?

Frankenfoot: Buddy~!

They all pounce at Raph and landed on top of him.

Veneranda: See? Frankenfoot is a gentle giant. He won't hurt anyone.

Raichu: Okay, we have to admit it. Frankenfoot really helped us.

Cora: And we would like to say sorry for what happened.

Phantump: None taken~. We forgive you~. So will you let us stay in the Lair~?

Raichu: A definitely yes from me! You two deserve it!

Male Meowstic: Agree. But you two have to promise us you won't cause any damage in the Lair.

Frankenfoot groans in agreement.

Phantump: We promise we won't cause any damage at the Lair~.

Raichu: Good to hear. Welcome aboard, mateys!

Tsareena: And when did you became a pirate?

Raichu: That was a force of habit. I can't help myself!

Male Meowstic: (chuckles) Of course it is…

Raichu: I'm serious! Don't start chuckling, Em!

Male Meowstic: My apologies. (chuckles to himself)


	33. You Got Served

The episode begins outside of Run of the Mill where a limo has parked. Meanwhile, inside the pizzeria, Senor Hueso was serving green soup to a Yokai customer. Suddenly, the portal opens and a group of female yokai appears.

Senor Hueso: What was… (gasp) The Makers of Brutality?!

Yamper: (barks) What are they doing here?!

Senor Hueso: Welcome! My humble apologies of a hundred tortures for making you wait!

Orge Yokai 1: (growls) You know how much the boss hates waiting! Especially when she has an appointment tonight!

Senor Hueso: An appointment? Oh why of course I remember the appointment. My humble apologies.

Yamper: But what about…? (Senor Hueso covers his mouth)

Senor Hueso: Please be seated. (they walk away) Yamper, I know. The Masters of Barbarianism also have an appointment as well. Guess I need major help on this one.

Yamper: (after Hueso removes his hand) Exactly! And we know who for this occasion!

[Leo and Mikey]

Scylla: Slow down, you two! (panting)

Ashley: We can't slow down, Scylla! We have a job to do!

Mikey: Bet I can beat all three of you to Run of the Mill Pizza!

Leo: (panting) This isn't a competition.

Raichu: We're just helping Senor Hueso with whatever problem he has and then go home!

Tsareena: Hmph! That's what a loser would say! We're just trying to make things more interesting than this. (chuckles)

Raichu: Loser?! We're not losers! We're number one! Numero uno!

Leo: Lemon, calm down. Rena is just trying to make us angry.

Raichu: Still, we can totally beat them in a contest or two. (growls)

Tsareena: Like that's gonna happen! (laughs haughtily)

Raichu: (growls louder) Rena~!

The four jumps down to the alleyway where Senor Hueso, Rolando, and Pumpkin are waiting for them outside.

Yamper: They came, they came, they came! (barks happily while jumping in circles)

Rolando: Are you alright, amigos?

Leo: We're fine. So tell us what's happening, Boneman?

Senor Hueso: If you must know, I have accidentally made appointments with the Makers of Brutality and the Masters of Barbarianism at the same time on the same night!

Ashley: And that seems to be a problem because…?

Rolando: They are mortal enemies. They hate each other so much that the second they see each other it'll be a disaster. Un gran desastre! {Translation: A huge disaster!}

Senor Hueso: They would destroy my restaurant if they find out they're both here at the same time. So I need the four of you to be my servers and my chefs.

Ashley: We got this, Senor Hueso! I serve every customer at the smoothie shop! So this should be a piece of cake!

Scylla: I always wanted to work here and my dream is coming true! I'll gladly help you!

Senor Hueso: Good to hear. (steps inside while the others follow him) All of my staff ran away at the very sight of the Makers of Brutality. That's why I (gives them waiter uniforms) need you to be my servers and chefs for this job.

Rolando: Me, Lion and Ms. Pumpkin will help you as well! (looks around) Lion?

Lionel: (hiding under the table) I don't wanna do this.

Rolando: Come on, amigo. It's gonna be okay… Cálmese. {Translation: Calm down.}

Leo: Can we use our weapons?

Senor Hueso: No! (grabs weapons) These are too pointy for this job. (throws weapons to the wall handle) Now get to work. My restaurant depends on this! And also, don't mess this up. (leaves with Yamper following him)

Scylla: You heard him! We have work to do!

Mikey: I'm gonna be the best waiter! Better than you, Leo.

Leo: Look, we're just helping Hueso out. It's not a competition.

Tsareena: Keep telling yourself that, darling. Obviously this will become one eventually.

Mikey: Come on out, everyone!

All of Mikey's Pokemon appears.

Ashley: Great idea, Mikester! (throws Pokeball)

Scylla: You come out too, everyone!

Leo: Help us out!

Ashley, Scylla, and Leo's Pokemon appears.

[Senor Hueso]

Yamper: Now that you're nice and comfortable, our best and professional waiters will come and serve you, Boss Beverly and your lovely bodyguards!

The portal opens and Senor Hueso peek to see Boss Bruce and two snake bodyguards.

Senor Hueso: The Masters of Barbarianism?! (chuckles nervously) It's probably nothing, ma'am. Please wait for your waiters to come and serve you.

Leo (waiter outfit): Oh~ yeah!

Mikey (waiter outfit): Got dressed quicker than you!

Raichu (waiter outfit): Oh yeah?!

Leo: Guys, remember. We've got a job to do. Plus-everyone knows it's who wore it best. Um… me.

Raichu: Yup! You can make any kind of outfit better on you.

Leo: Why thank you. Now let's do this.

Mikey: Leave this to the champs, second place. (walks proudly to Masters of Barbarianism)

Tsareena (waiter outfit): We'll show you how things are done around here.

Leo: (growls a little)

Tsareena: Hello. We are here to serve you tonight. Would you like to be seated? (Snakes 1 and 2 hissed at them) I shall take that as a yes.

As the Makers of Brutality are waiting impatiently, Mikey and Rena are giving the Masters of Barbarianism drinks. Leo and Lemon dive under the table while they're distracted.

Mikey: I'm Mikey, the number one waiter and I'll be… (gets pulled by Leo)

Leo: I'm gonna be your waiter for tonight's meal.

Raichu: Yes siree! We promise we won't disappoint you one bit! Rai-rai!

Mikey sticks his hands out of the table and pulls Leo's pants down. Causing him to try to pull it up and knocking the wall down in the process.

Lionel: Oh no.

Rolando: That can't be good.

Leo: Uh~... Maybe you shouldn't put them next to each other.

Raichu: Ya think?!

Beverly: What are you doing here?!

Bruce: I was gonna ask the same thing.

Beartic: They're gonna cause a ruckus unless we do something.

Gardevoir: How? These two hate each other so much. There's little chance we can intervene this before they start fighting each other.

Pyukumuku: Yeah! What can we do about this?!

Ashley: Hey! (throws menus at Beverly and Bruce in which they caught it) There shall be no fighting in this restaurant! It's not a fight club! Besides, you can't fight with an empty stomach. So sit down and order your food. You can fight all you want outside of this establishment!

They sat down and looked at their menus.

Scylla: Good job, Ash. You really saved us there.

Ashley: I know how to deal with rowdy customers. Even if they're Yokai. Anyways~, I bet you two never had smoothies right?

Bruce: Smoothies?

Ashley: Yeah! Smoothies! You are all gonna love it! My oldest brother owns a smoothie shop and I'm usually the one making and delivering smoothies to the customers. Hueso, do you happen to have a blender of sorts?!

Senor Hueso: Why yes I do. (brings blender to Ashley) Here you go.

Ashley: Thanks. I shall start making the smoothies. Um… I don't know your names to be honest.

Bruce: I'm Bruce. Boss Bruce.

Beverly: Boss Beverly.

Ashley: Okay. Boss Bruce, I can tell you're into anything spicy! I'll make you one spicy smoothie and I'm gonna call it Wasabi Blitz. As for you, Boss Beverly, you prefer the fanciest of smoothies. This drink shall be called Perfect Tonic.

Mikey: And while you're waiting for your smoothies, who needs a menu?! (grabs Beverly's menu) I know what you want. You want a thin crust, swimming in sheep cheese and succulent swamp meats.

The Masters of Brutality were amazed by this and clapped for Mikey.

Senor Hueso: Yes.

Tsareena: That's Mikey all right. He knows what the customer wants just by looking at them.

Beverly: Very impressive! Here you go. (gives Mikey 4 tiny pink unicorns) Four unicorns.

Pachirisu: Aw~! They're so cute!

Mikey: Bet you can't beat that, second place!

Leo: (groans)

Scylla: Don't worry. It'll be okay.

Mikey: (whispers to Leo) You're gonna lose to me, second place. (walks away) Loser!

Bruce: What about us, Blue? (growling)

Leo: Uh…

Raichu: Oh yeah… Let us think about that…

[Moments Later]

Leo brings them a burnt toast.

Yamper: Burnt toast?

Senor Hueso: Estúpido.

Raichu: Uh… Bon appetit?

Beartic: Really?

Grumpig: Is this the best you can do?

Pumpkin: Oh my…

Raichu: Hey! Don't blame us! We can't cook under pressure!

Leo: Exactly. But we'll make it up for it. (spots Mikey with two plates of breadsticks and sauces) How about some (pushes Mikey away and catches one plate while Lemon catches the other) breadsticks?!

Raichu: Hot and ready to be eaten! So bon appetit!

Bruce: (clapping his hands) Impressive. Here, have 5 unicorns. (gives Leo 5 unicorns) Five is better than four.

Mikey: That was my breadsticks!

Tsareena: How dare you!

Raichu: You snooze you lose. We're just playing fair.

Mikey: That wasn't fair!

Leo: Oh really?! You've been acting so competitive before we even got here!

Mikey: I'm better than you could ever be!

Leo: Oh yeah?! Prove it!

Mikey: Fine! Whoever has the most unicorns is the champion of tonight!

Leo: You are so on!

Ashley: This can't be good.

Scylla and Rolando: Agree.

Purugly: I like the sound of this!

Grumpig: Let the competition begin!

As Leo and Mikey compete with each other, the tables which contains their names on both tables, begins being more and more full of unicorns. It begins to the point where a gate with chains and a lock appears to hold the unicorns in place.

Ashley: This is insane!

Lionel: That's a lot of unicorns.

Rolando: De acuerdo, {Translation: Agree,} Lionel.

Leo: What's this? 10,003 unicorns in total!

Raichu: We won!

Tsareena: Not so fast! We also got 10,003 unicorns as well.

Mikey: Making this a tie. I'm calling all of them George. Except for this little guy. He's gonna be Mikey Jr.

Raichu: Oh great. A tie. So how are we gonna break this tie now?

Beverly: Oh we may have something to do just that!

Yamper: Senor Hueso!

Lionel: What are you doing with him?

Bruce: It's just a little something to make this competition more interesting.

Leo: This is our fault. We were so focused on the contest we completely forgot about helping Senor Hueso.

Raichu: What's wrong with us?!

Tsareena: We must save him!

Rockruff and Riolu: Yeah!

Orge 1 throws Senor Hueso to the chandelier. But Mikey was able to catch him via kusari fundo.

Tsareena: Sorry, darlings. But we don't do contests for bad guys. We simply forgot what we do best.

Raichu: Kicking bad guys' butt!

Rockruff: Yeah! (barks happily)

Beverly: (takes out Pokeball) Attack them! (throws Pokeballs)

Tyranitar: Tyranitar!

Armaldo: Armaldo!

Rampardos: Rampardos!

Bruce: Come on out and attack them!

Fraxure: Fraxure!

Gabite: Gabite!

Zwelious: Zwelious!

Purugly: Looks like we got ourselves a fight.

Ashley: Awesome!

Scylla: Let's do this!

Senor Hueso: Please don't destroy my restaurant!

Ashley: We won't, Boneman. We know how to handle bad guys like them.

Scylla: Besides we promise we won't let anything get destroyed in here.

They begin to fight the Masters of Brutality and the Masters of Barbarianism bodyguard goons while the Pokemon fight the mob bosses' Pokemon.

Rockruff: Rock Throw!

Raichu: Iron Tail!

Gabite: (dodges) Dual Chop!

Raichu: (screams as he smashes into the wall) That hurts… (catches picture) That was a close one.

Tsareena: Magical Leaf!

Purugly: Shadow Ball!

Armaldo: Harden! (Rena and Purugly's attacks barely has any effect) Now's my turn. Crush Claw!

Purugly: (screams in pain)

Tsareena: Purugly! (growling and pounces at Armaldo) Leaf Storm!

Armaldo: Water Gun! (soaks Leaf Storm) Fury Cutter!

Tsareena: (screams in pain)

Armaldo: Looks like you're not so tough, girly.

Tsareena: (growling)

Leo: You okay, Lemon?

Raichu: Ow… Maybe… Not sure…

Tsareena: They're quite strong I must add. Never thought they would be worthy opponents.

Scylla: (throws snake 2 to the wall) Agree. They don't call them leaders for nothing.

Beverly: (laughing) Your Pokemon are so weak! They don't compare to mine!

Bruce: Mine are so powerful as well. Nobody has ever defeated them in a battle.

Leo: Anyone got some good ideas? Cause we sure need one right now!

Pumpkin: I have one. Quick, tell me what are you favorite dessert of all time.

Raichu: Dessert pancakes!

Tsareena: Macaroons.

Absol: Cheesecake is what I prefer.

Purugly: If you're talking favorites, it's blueberry muffin!

Pumpkin: Then I shall make them appear. (uses mystic metal whisk to make the desserts appears) Here you go. Take one bite and you'll activate Sweets Evolution.

Raichu: Sweets Evolution?

Pumpkin: An evolution that allows Pokemon to have the power of desserts.

Raichu: Awesome!

The four take a bite out of it and begin transforming.

Raichu: Sweets Evolution! Dessert Pancake Raichu! Rai-rai!

Lemon's brown areas and yellow cheeks changes to blue. His lightning-shaped tails changes into the shape of blue strawberries. The inside of his ears are blue and the ears itself turns into solid syrup. Lemon wears a pancake stack headband and a strawberry bow tie wrapped around his neck. His cheeks changes to blue squared butter and his white tufts beings to puff up. With the upper-sides wrapped around his neck acting like puffy whipped cream.

Tsareena: Sweets Evolution! Macaroon Tsareena!

Rena's hips and head changes color from white to orange. The small, purple crown on her head transforms into a pink macaroon. The now orange hip opens up to resemble a puffy skirt to resemble a macaroon. The arms and legs changes color to light orange. The calyx begins to change color to orange which stops at the middle along with the three leaves does the same to resemble hair dye. The yellowish-green markings also changes color to honey-colored. The leaves changes style to a poofy afro-like hair. Rena now wears a purple macaroon fascinator hat. The short ruffs begins to grow longer to go inside-out in a circle. She also wears blue macaron earrings, pink macaroon bracelet on her right wrist, and an orange macaron-shaped belt wrapped around her waist.

Absol: Sweets Evolution. Cheesecake Absol.

Absol's white fur is now covered in red cherry-shaped markings all over her body. She now wears a cherry cheesecake fascinator on the right side of her head, strawberry cheesecake choker around his neck, and cashew anklets on the front legs. She also wears a black poncho over her body that has a cherry cheesecake print on it.

Purugly: Sweets Evolution! Blueberry Muffin Purugly!

Purugly's tipped ears changes color to blue with white spots on it. Her white fur changes color to zest brown with blue spots all over the fur. She now wears a buttercup-colored top knot headband with a blueberry muffin pin on the right side of the headband. She also wears blueberry muffin earrings, dairy cream-colored choker with a blueberry muffin attached to it, and a lochmara-colored asymmetrical scarf wrapped around her waist where her tail is.

Raichu: Oh yeah~! I can already feel so much power in me! Thunderbolt!

Tsareena: Razor Leaf!

Absol: Shadow Ball.

Purugly: Fury Swipes!

Beverly and Bruce's Pokemon were swiftly defeated.

Beverly: Impossible!

Leo: Now to take on the main course. Lemon, time to use Harmonic Evolution!

Mikey: You too, Rena! Let's show them what we're made of!

Raichu and Tsareena: Right! (jumps to them)

Raichu: Thunderbolt! (goes inside the bracelet) Here we go!

Leo: Harmonic Evolution combine with Sweets Evolution! (transforms) Leo and Raichu fusion!

Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (left is blue and right is golden brown). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. His hair is a tailbone-length golden brown curly hair with yellow and blue strawberry-shaped markings all over it. His red and yellow markings becomes square butter-shaped markings over his eyes, upper shoulders and upper thighs. He now wears a golden brown crop top. A dark brown bow with a square butter pin in the middle is wrapped around the chest area. He also wears white fluffy leggings with a golden brown hip pleat skirt that has strawberry prints around the border area, dark brown shoes, blueberry earrings, pancake headband, white fluffy gloves, white fluffy scarf, and golden brown lips. He also gains Lemon's twin tails that has strawberry-shaped tips at the end of the tails and Lemon's ears that have been turned into solid syrup.

Mikey: Harmonic Evolution combine with Sweets Evolution! (transforms) Mikey and Tsareena fusion baby!

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and pastel purple eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has changed gender to match Rena's gender as a female. Her hair is a pastel-colored (pink, purple, blue, yellow, and orange) twisted high crown bun. The circle markings on his upper shoulders and upper thighs changes color to rainbow. She now wears a pink one-piece dress with macaroons and tea prints around the borders and thigh-length pink-and-white macaroon tights. She also wears pink macaron heels, a white bow headband with macaroon prints on it, and macaron earrings. Her makeup consists of pastel blue lips and pastel pink eyeshadow.

Ashley: Wish I could do that.

Scylla: Me too. They're so lucky.

Pumpkin: If you want, you can use these mystic pin badges. (gives Ash and Scylla pin badges) This one is in the shape of a blueberry muffin while the other is a cheesecake. With it, you can make the dessert appear with just a tap. You can also use it to transform into your Harmonic Forms. Try it out.

Together: Thanks, Ms. Pumpkin! Let's do this!

Scylla: Harmonic Evolution combined with Sweets Evolution! (transforms) Scylla and Absol fusion!

Scylla has white asymmetrical bob hair (short (left) to long (right)) with a large cheesecake-shaped blue marking on the left side of her hair and red eyes. She now wears a white sweetheart neckline one-piece cheesecake dress with wide shoulder straps, two pockets on the front of the skirt, and black linings around the dress. She also wears black penny wicked sandals, cheesecake earrings, cheesecake hairclip on the right side of her head, cheesecake charm attached to the outside of the left pocket, and strawberry cheesecake fascinator hat on the left side of her head.

Ashley: Harmonic Evolution combined with Sweets Evolution! (transforms) Ashley and Purugly fusion!

Ashley has a rotund gray long pixie cut with a blue hair dye on the middle of the bangs. She now wears a light blue overall dress that's over a lochmara-colored strapless and sleeveless crop top. She also wears buttercup-colored short leggings, dairy cream-colored wedge heel boots, blueberry muffin knot headband around her head, blueberry muffin earrings, lochmara-colored asymmetrical scarf wrapped around her neck, nails painted blue, and lochmara-colored lips. Purugly's ears with tipped blue with white spots and curly tail appears.

Rolando: Muy guay… {Translation: So cool…}

Beverly: (growling) Attack those pests!

Leo: Let's do this, guys.

Everyone: Right! (pounces)

They quickly defeat the bodyguard goons. But they soon got up and stands near their respected leaders.

Rolando: Now they're teaming up against us?

Mikey: I have a great idea! Just stand back and let the champ do his thing! (breaks the locks via yo-yo) Go George and Mikey Jr.! Attack~!

While Mikey repeats the name "George", the unicorns pushed the Makers of Brutality and the Masters of Barbarianism out of Run of the Mill Pizza!

Ashley: Thank you for coming! Hope you have a great time!

Scylla: We did it. We won!

Lionel: Whoo-hoo…

Rolando: Awesome job, everyone!

Yamper: You defeated the Makers of Brutality and the Masters of Barbarianism!

Senor Hueso: Without destroying my restaurant.

The screen pans out to reveal that the unicorns are eating furniture and one breaks the plate by pushing it to the floor.

Mikey: Uh… Whoever gets home is the champ of tomorrow!

Leo: Wait up, Mikey!

Ashley: We'll stay here and help with the cleanup.

Senor Hueso: (sighs) Gracias.

Pumpkin: Leo, Mikey, wait! Before you go, (summons a box in the shape of apple pie) this box contains mystical dessert pin badges. You can summon all kinds of desserts depending on the shape of it. It has every dessert imaginable and you can summon it by tapping on it.

Leo: Thanks, Ms. Pumpkin! (grabs box and runs off)

Pumpkin: (chuckles) No problem!


	34. HTMEABPTYW

The episode begins at the Foot Shack where an initiation is beginning. The Foot Initiates bow down to the Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant.

Foot Brute: Since all of you have fulfill your worthiness and dedication to the Foot Clan…

Foot Lieutenant: We bestow upon you the most sacred and most treasured…

Foot Hound: The mark of the Foot Clan. Now let this paint creature kick you in the face to receive your marks.

The paint creature kicks Jocelyn across the room. Now her face has an orange foot mark.

Jocelyn: Yes…

Yungoos: You look so awesome with the mark on your face!

Jocelyn: Thanks, Yungoos! (chuckles)

The other initiates also have orange foot marks on their faces.

Baron Draxum: Pure insanity…

Darkrai: Agree.

Brianna: Tell me about it! This is a bit insane. Couldn't they just paint the Foot symbol on their faces instead of kicking them in the face?

Foot Hound: Then it wouldn't be any fun to it. (sees Foot Recruit and Bulldog being angry) Hm? Is something wrong, Recruit?

Foot Recruit: Yes there is, Kamala! I can't believe Jocelyn gets promoted instead of me! I know her parents are big donors but c'mon!

Granbull: It's ridiculous and totally unfair!

Naquicha: Chill, Recruit. You'll get your mark soon.

Foot Recruit: Easy for you to say, Naq!

Baron Draxum: Why are we here to watch a stupid ceremony? You promise to give me the dark armor!

Houndoom: And we intend to give you the armor once it's completed!

Houndour: AND once you become a FULL member of the Foot Clan…

Foot Lieutenant: Correct. The legend states that only those who have proven their worthiness to the Foot Clan are allowed to wear the armor.

Kamala: We can't just give it to you all willy-nilly like that. You have to earn it.

Baron Draxum: Then make me into a full member of the Foot Clan now! So that I can restore the Yokai's dominance over humans!

Huginn: Sorry boss, but there's a rising-to-the-rank system and you're at… uh… Rank 0.

Muninn: That's the worst!

Darkrai: The worst?

Baron Draxum: Why are my gargoyles telling me my rank?

Huginn: We've been promoted from toenail to tender foot. We're rank 2.

Muninn: Show me what I look like with the mask on! (Huginn kicks him and shows him in a mirror) Cool, I look sick!

Baron Draxum: My gargoyles outrank me? Unacceptable. (smashes ground)

Foot Lieutenant: I know you think the irrational outbursts will get you on our good side. But there is still a process.

Baron Draxum: Fine… How do I get to rank 2?

Kamala: I'll show you. I'll be your guide from now on. To see what you do during the process.

Baron Draxum: Brianna, you stay here. I'll be back.

Brianna: Understood, Draxum!

[Coffee Shop]

Baron Draxum: What is this place? Are we here to lay waste on these worthless humans?

Foot Recruit: No, this is a coffee shop. We're tasked on getting coffee for the entire Foot Clan. And a vegan coconut stone for my boss.

Granbull: You never been to a coffee shop before?!

Darkrai: No we haven't been here. This is a first for us.

Granbull: That explains it!

Kamala (wearing a baggy hat to cover her ears and a red mini dress): Interesting… These humans don't seem to mind us. As if we're one of them. (thinking) I guess Kaminari was right about this. Why is she always good at making predictions?! That's frustrating!

Baron Draxum: Draxum's not some errand boy.

Foot Recruit: (kicks tray) To become a full member of the Foot Clan, one must show commitment and patience.

Kamala: That's right, Recruit. A true Foot member must show that they are dedicated to complete any task at hand. As well as showing you have the patience to wait for a long period of time.

Foot Recruit: I have been training since I was 7!

Granbull: Yeah! So we know how to be patient!

Baron Draxum: Madness! Baron Draxum takes what he needs now! (throws seed at the sign)

The seed drops into the coffee and transforms into a monster. This causes everyone except the three to flee out of fear. The baristas ran away out of fear.

Foot Recruit: (carrying coffee and gasps) I have been doing this wrong the whole time!

Kamala: Draxum~!

Baron Draxum: What is it, Hound? I did what they task me. I got the coffee. (sips coffee)

Kamala: This is so wrong! Yes you have shown commitment but the way you did it was unacceptable! You were supposed to show your patience! But instead, you have shown me that you have absolutely no patience and wants to get things done as quickly as possible! (summons mini notebook and pencil) You get one point for commitment but no points for patience.

Baron Draxum: You're writing all of this down because…?

Kamala: As an observer, I have to make sure you did things write. Everything is one point and it gets subtracted every time you did something wrong.

Baron Draxum: This is gonna get annoying.

Meanwhile, Armand, who was watching behind the wall, was spying on them.

Armando: That must be Baron Draxum. This is bad. I have to contact HQ about this.

[Foot Shack]

Brianna: Thanks for the latte! (sips latte) So good!

Baron Draxum: I have completed your meaningless task.

Kamala: In the wrong way! That was supposed to show your commitment and patience!

Foot Lieutenant: Settle down, Foot Hound.

Baron Draxum: Now when do I get the dark armor?

Darkai: We would like to know.

Houndour: Oh, we're glad you asked.

Foot Lieutenant: We got a retrieval mission tonight and, thanks to your excellent performance, rather then these stones which are a bit stale.

Foot Brute: We're bringing you to Strike Squad's Special Force Delta.

Foot Recruit: (gasps happily) I was born to be with the Strike Squad's Special Force Delta! (grabs bat) I shall beat my foes in pain! (swings bat)

Granbull: Yeah! Let's do this! Whoo!

Foot Lieutenant: Okay, okay. Love the enthusiasm. But actually your assignment is…

[Garden House]

Granbull: I can't believe we have been put into Lookout Support Duty!

Foot Recruit: We're looking out for the LOOKOUTS?!

Kamala: Correct. Your assignment is to lookout for any enemies that may appear.

Baron Draxum: This is ridiculous!

Kamala: Ridiculous?

Foot Recruit: You know, I was accepted to every clan I have lied to.

Baron Draxum: With my powers, I should be in charge of this clan! Surely there must be some way to take control of them.

Kamala: Nice try, Draxum. But that won't be possible.

Darkrai: And why not?

Granbull: According to the Laws of the Foot Clan, one can only take control of the Foot Clan is to succeed what the leaders have failed.

Foot Recruit: My senseis have never failed once!

Baron Draxum: We'll see about that…

[Foot Clan]

Foot Lieutenant: Our research shows that the armor piece is located inside one of these statues.

Foot Brute: It looks like Draxum is gonna get his wish soon. If he can prove his worth. (looks at Lieutenant and starts laughing with him)

Houndour: Like that would happen!

Foot Lieutenant takes out a shuriken which starts to scan a statue. It reveals there is no armor piece inside. As Baron Draxum look from afar, he turns to see a light coming from inside the greenhouse.

Baron Draxum: (looks through binoculars) What's going on there? (spots the Turtles, Arabella, Ryuko, Flora and Blaze)

Foot Recruit: Hai. I will alert the others. (turns) Caw! Caw! (gets wrapped in vines)

Baron Draxum: Quiet you! We shall handle this ourselves.

Kamala: Hm? Let me see. (grabs binoculars and looks through them) Aren't those your creations? The ones who keep defeating you time and time again? The Turtles?

Baron Draxum: Yes… Don't bring that up. We shall investigate as to why are they here for.

Kamala: You sure you don't want the others to know?

Baron Draxum: They'll know eventually. Trust me.

Kamala: Alright… Let's go…

[The Turtles]

The Turtles (Harmonic Forms), Arabella, Ryuko and Blaze are chanting "smell it" to Raph.

Baron Draxum: What are they doing?

Foot Recruit: This is no doubt a cunning trap to distract us so they can get the dark armor.

Donnie (Fused with Rena): What do you say, Raph? Do you have the guts to sniff the stinkiest plant on Earth: The Corpse Flower?!

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and magenta eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, has change gender to match Rena's gender as a female. She has green kneecap-length side sweep strands with purple highlights that goes from the middle to the ends. She now wears a purple buttoned, short-sleeved crop top and purple plaid mini skirt. She also wears white knee-length socks with black stripes on top, green flat heels, purple-framed glasses, rose earrings, green bow tied around her waist (bow on the back of the wrist), maintains goggles, purple lips and green eyeshadow.

Leo: Some say it smells like a mummy, wrapped in a zombie, and dipped into long-forgotten milk.

Leo is now human with light skin and sectoral heterochromia eyes (Half-Blue and Half-Purple on both eyes). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has floor-length extremely blue wavy half-up half-down hair with purple highlights that start in the middle to the ends. Leo wears a blue sleeveless halter shirt and purple flare pants. He also wears blue ballerina flats, purple drape jacket, purple sequin beret hat, nails painted periwinkle, lightning bolt earrings, blue lips and purple eyeshadow. He gains Emerald's ears and twin tails.

Raph: I'm gonna sniff it. Like a boss! (sniffs heavily) Ugh~! (coughs and barfs on the floor)

Raph is now human with brown skin and heterochromia eyes (Left: Yellow; Right: Red). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has floor-length yellow spiky hair with red streaks all over it. He wears a yellow shirt with a red lightning bolt print on it and red shorts. He also wears a red zipped hoodie that's wrapped around his waist, red wristbands on both wrists, and golden red ring on his right finger. He gains Lemon's ears and twin tails.

Mikey: (laughs) Raph barfed! Me next! Me next! Me next!

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and red (hint of orange) eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has waist-length white mohawk hair with orange streaks all over it. The tip of the hair being over Mikey. He wears a black tank top with a red moon print on it and orange baggy pants. He also wears an orange leather jacket, red spiked choker around his neck, silver chain belt around the waist, red leather rock shoes, orange leather fingerless gloves, and orange bone earrings. He gains Nightmare's ears and tail.

Ryuko: You sure you can take it, Mikester?

Mikey: Of course I can! I'm not even gonna barf!

Arabella: Not gonna barf? That's impossible! If you can do it without barfing, I'll give you $20!

Mikey: Deal! Watch and learn!

Blaze: (recording on his phone) This is gonna be good.

Flora: I don't know if you should do this. What if someone caught us?

Blaze: Not to worry. Nobody's gonna find out.

Flora: I hope you're right…

Foot Recruit: This must be a trap. But if there is one thing I've learned from you is we get nothing for waiting. (rushes in along with Bulldog) Foot Clan~!

Kamala: Recruit, wait! (runs after her)

Foot Recruit: Vermin, prepare to (takes out sword) face my wrath!

But instead, she slashes the Corpse Flower and her and Bulldog get covered in slime.

Foot Recruit: (coughing) This… was… a trap…

Granbull: A big trap… (coughing)

Ryuko: That was sweet!

Mikey: She went into the stink! Nice job, frenemy!

Flora: Oh my, are you alright?

Foot Recruit screams in anger and chases after Raph. While they were distracted, Draxum and Darkrai quietly leaves without them noticing.

Kamala: (laughing) You look funny with goop all over you! (Raph grabs Kamala as he continues running in circles) Hey! Don't make me a part of this chase! (hitting him on the head) Put me down, turtle! Put me down!

Foot Recruit: Bulldog, use Rock Tomb to slow him down!

Granbull: Rock~!

Kamala: Hold on! You're not gonna attack me as well right?!

Granbull: Tomb~!

Leo: Raph, you have to use Iron Tail or something to break those rocks!

Raph: How?! I have a dog person on top of my head and I'm too sick to break anything!

But suddenly, vines comes out of nowhere and catches Rock Tomb.

Peng: That would be far enough. (comes out of the shadows along with Garifullina and Marina)

Leo: Whoa… That was awesome…

Ryuko: Eh?

[Baron Draxum]

Baron Draxum: So, our senseis never failed eh? We'll see about that. (pulls alarm)

The alarm causes the security guards to wake up from their sleep.

Security Lead: Listen up, Both Cannibal Insecurity Force Alpha! Move, move, move! (after they assemble up) There's a protocol emergency!

Houndour: An alarm?!

Houndoom: At the potacular blue garden? That's new.

Foot Lieutenant: I'm sure our ninjas can handle a few groundskeepers.

The groundskeepers starts using their battle cry as they appear.

Foot Lieutenant: Get them~!

But the Foot Ninjas were defeated by the groundskeepers.

Foot Recruit: I will grind you up into fertilizer!

Security Lead: The Corpse Flower…

Foot Recruit is still chasing after Raph and Kamala.

Security Lead: Protect the begonias! I'll be right back to check on Jewel! (running to the greenhouse)

[Meanwhile]

Leo: Raph, use your tails! Any one will do!

Raph: Oh right! (uses tail to block Foot Recruit's sword) Like this?

Leo: Exactly like that!

Granbull: We will never let you stop us from collecting the dark armor!

Leo: Hold on, stinky feet. Is that the reason why you're here?

Foot Recruit: Yes! You won't stop us from collecting the pieces of the dark armor! Never!

Marina: Not until we get it first! As member of the Crimson Butterfly Syndicate, we are tasked with destroying anything that associates with Baron Draxum. That includes the dark armor pieces.

Leo: Crimson Butterfly Syndicate? What's that?

Marina: It's an independent organization with a mission of destroying everything that associates with Baron Draxum. Our leader is Kios, who is a Crimson Butterfly Yokai and former member of Kaminari's resistance army.

Kamala: I see… That makes sense since you have the symbol for it.

Marina: Correct! (chuckles haughty) You have such a good idea, doggy.

Kamala: My name is Kamala not doggy! Show some respect! (growls)

Marina: This is the reason why I hate dogs so much. They think they're the better pet than anybody else. How sad.

Kamala: Are you implying that foxes are better than dogs?!

Marina: And what if I am, short pancake?!

Kamala: Short pancake?! How dare you disrespect a Yokai!

They growl aggressively at each other.

Leo: Now now, let's not fight in here. Foxes and dogs are both awesome. No need to fight over which one is better than the other.

Together: Shut up, you stupid cat!

Leo: I'm technically a turtle so~...

Suddenly, a Foot Ninja knocks Foot Recruit to the ground.

Mikey: Where did that come from?!

Garifullina points to a broken window and outside.

Raph: Shouldn't we head to the real battle?

Leo: That's quite fur-tunate. Let's go, gang! And remember, we can't transform back until the sun rise for the next morning.

Mikey: I'm so gonna get that free meal!

Donnie: Me too! Hope you better get ready for your wallets 'cause I'm gonna get that free meal of whatever I want!

Leo: Mew? (chuckles) That's a laugh.

Donnie: Shut up with the cat puns!

Leo: No can do, bro. I must continue.

They leave and head to where the Foot Ninjas are.

Security Lead: Jewal… No~!

They passed by Huginn and Muninn who are chilling in a fountain.

Huginn: Was that the Turtles? Should we alert the Foot?

Muninn: Why? I mean, they're gonna find out anyway.

Huginn: I love the way you think. We'll be in rank 3 in no time.

As our heroes jumped to the battle, a vine catches Foot Recruit, Bulldog and Kamala.

Darkrai: Not to worry. Our ranks will skyrocketed.

Kamala: Huh? What did you do?!

Baron Draxum: Nothing in particular.

Raph: Take this! Have some Thunderbolt!

Donnie: Leaf Storm!

Garifullina: (freezes Leaf Storm as Leo runs on it)

Leo: Odachi~! (slams into Foot Brute) Ready to lose, big guy?! Shadow Ball!

Foot Brute: (grunts) That hurts! (to Foot Lieutenant) I know you get nervous when I rush you but hurry!

Foot Lieutenant: (scans statue) Got it! It's in there! Houndour, use Flamethrower to melt that statue!

Houndour: On it! Flame~...

Leo: Not gonna happen! Psy~! (levitates and throws Houndour to a bush) Sorry but I can't let you burn that statue…

Foot Lieutenant: Why you little…! (gets grabbed and pulled by Mikey's whip sword)

Kamala: Baron Draxum, how dare you! You have shown no honor to the Foot Clan! That's such a cowardly move!

Baron Draxum: Cowardly?

Kamala: That's right! You're a coward who wants to do things his way!

They then hear the security lead running out of the greenhouse holding a part of the Corpse Flower. An Oozesquito landed on his hand and injects him with ooze. Causing him to transform into a flower mutant.

Leo: Wha~?

Raph: Uh-oh.

Marina: This can't be good.

Security Lead: Jumping juniper! I'm in full bloom! (sends out vines to attack them)

Ryuko: Oh this is just great! (slashes vine) We have to deal with (slashes vine) a flower mutant?!

Blaze: Not the way I imagine would happen.

Mikey: Smelly plant? Cool. Smelly plant with legs? Not as cool!

Security Lead: Get off of the terrariums! Let me people breathe! (spits out goo)

Mikey produces flames from the whip sword and uses it to block the goo.

Raph: (steps out flame) Micheal! What did we say about mystic flame on highly vegetative areas?

Mikey: Oh right. (stops) Sorry.

Mikey, Leo and Raph gets covered in goo.

Arabella: That's gonna stink a lot.

Marina: You alright?

Leo: No! Absolutely not! This is so gross!

Raph: Not again! Not again! Totally not again!

Leo: I need a long hot shower to get this goop out!

Mikey: Ugh! Stinkbomb's gotta be my favorite and least favorite mutant at the same time!

Arabella: (goes behind the bushes) That's one crazy mutant plant.

Donnie: (gagging) Note to future self. Equip tech-bo with nose plugs.

Stinkbomb covers everyone in goo which causes them to be defeated by the smell alone.

Baron Draxum: Perfect… Would you do the honors?

Foot Recruit: Me?

Darkrai: Correct.

Foot Recruit: Calima!

[Foot Shack]

At the underground cave, the Foot ninjas bows down to Baron Draxum while Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant are trapped in vines.

Foot Lieutenant: So uh Draxum. I have some good news about your potential in this clan.

Foot Brute: Yes, really good news.

Baron Draxum: Silence! I have accomplished with one assistant in what you couldn't do with your entire clan!

Foot Recruit: Assistant? I thought we were… partners?

Baron Draxum: (silences Recruit) As the Laws of the Foot Clan states, I'm in charge of the Foot Clan! (they begin to cheer) We will begin on Monday!

Huginn: Monday's a holiday so could we do it on Tuesday?

Muninn: No can do. Baron's got a haircut on Tuesday. You know they never get around the first bang so…

Baron Draxum: We will do it on the following Monday and nothing more!

Kamala: This can't be happening… He has purposely jeopardize the mission so he could lead the Foot Clan! I can't let him do this! I have no choice but to get some help from an unlikely source. (wipes off Foot mark) I must ask for the Turtles' help. (leaves)


	35. Mystic Library

The episode begins at April's bathroom.

April: I was trying to get Mayhem to take a bath and he got stuck inside the mirror!

Kamala: Wow, that's inconvenient.

Leo: Not to worry, April. We're experts on mystical stuff.

April: I should call Donnie.

Raph: No! We got this!

The screen turns to see the bathroom in ruins.

April: My bathroom!

Donnie: So you thought that destroying the bathroom will get Mayhem out.

Kamala: Are you that stupid?!

Raichu: Not our best plan. Sorry about that.

Tsareena: Oh no! Mayhem's starting to disappear!

Raichu: Disappear?! How are we gonna get him out?!

Male Meowstic: Calm down, everyone. We have a solution to this.

Midnight Lycanroc: Like what?

Mikey: (pulling stuff out of Donnie's shell) Do you have anything in there, Don?! Do you do you?!

Donnie: (pushes Mikey away) Whenever we need to find something, I suggest we should go to my public library!

Raichu: Say what now?

Male Meowstic: You know? The place where there's a lot of books? (they were confused) They're like comic books but thicker.

Everyone: Oh~!

Donnie: Don't worry, April. We'll head to the library and find the book that will help us get Mayhem out of that mirror. Let's go!

They all leave and head to the library. Inside, the janitor slowly heading to the room and closes the door. The Turtles appear in different places.

Donnie: (sighs) The library… The place where there's the sum knowledge of entire civilizations.

Mikey: Cool! A Jupiter Jim comic where he saves a cat!

Kamala: You're impressed by that?

Midnight Lycanroc: So how are we gonna find a book in here? There are so many books!

Donnie: Exactly. The library is like a puzzle. You don't know what you could find in here unless you find something interesting.

?: You're right about that!

Donnie: Yes I- Who said that?! (looks around and spots a book) How did this book get here?

When he opens the book, Mathias' upper body pops out which causes Donnie to scream and drop him to the floor.

Mathias: (laughing) I got you! (fully transforms into his human form) Hi there! The name's Mathias! Known as the Book of Weapons! Nice to meet you!

Donnie: Why did you scare me like that?!

Mathias: For fun of course. I love scaring people and seeing their expression makes me so happy! Very happy indeed.

Donnie: (growling)

Sirius: Please calm down, Master Donatello! Don't get mad!

Urmas: So what are you doing here, young one?

Mathias: I was just waiting to surprise someone. But other then that, I can tell you need some help finding a book. Well I know the one place to go. The library!

Topiary: Eh? But we're already in the library.

Mathias: Not this library! The other library. It's located underground.

Kamala: Underground?

Mathias: Yup! Let me show you! (points them to the bookshelf) See that book over there? Pull it out and see what happens!

Kamala: You sure we should trust this Yokai?

Sirius: Don't know but he seems to be a good guy.

Kamala: Uh huh.

When Donnie pulls the book, it transforms into a large book with sharp teeth. It eats our heroes up and takes them to the Hidden Library.

Donnie: (gasps) How magnificent.

Mathias: Welcome to the Hidden Library. It has literally everything you need. Over there above us is the librarian who happens to be a bat.

Kamala: You know her?

Mathias: Yup. In fact, I live here so I know my place from top to bottom.

Kamala: I see.

Mathias: Hello, miss librarian!

Bat Librarian: (shushes) Oh hello, Mathias. What can I do for you?

Donnie: Well, me and my gentle-turtles... (as Bat Librarian shushes him) need some crucial mystical information… for the life of a beloved pet hanging in the balance.

Mikey, Leo and Raph were goofing off.

Bat Librarian: Crucial mystical information eh? Go to the stairs on your right.

Donnie: But would a child have a platinum library card? Would a child have gold medals of the National Library Competition 3 years in a row? A child who can do the hardest of multiplication and division? I can divide by biographies! (Bat Librarian shushes Donnie; whispers) Biographies.

Bat Librarian: (sighs) Fine… Go to the main library. But remember to shh… If my Hush Bats hears anything louder than a whisper they will take you straight to the kiddy room.

Raph: (quietly) Got it. Remember, if we get ourselves locked up in the kiddy room we won't be able to save Mayhem. So let's keep it down and- Where's Mikey? (looks around and lifts Donnie and Leo; gasps) Oh no.

Mikey: Echo~! (voice echoes; gets taken by Hush Bats) I regret nothing!

Leo: Is he gonna be okay?

Raph: In the kiddy room? (scoffs) He'll be alright in there.

Tsareena: Sometimes I don't understand what goes on in Mikey's head.

Kamala: (quietly) Look, he'll be fine. For now, we should head to the Main Library and find that book before Mayhem disappears completely.

Mathias: I'll lead you the way. Also, you should meet my friends who also work here as well.

Kamala: There's more?

Mathias: Yup. (chuckles) Follow me. I'll show you around.

Raphael: (whispering) Okay.

They follow Mathias to the Main Library. A mysterious figure was watching from above.

?: So we got some new people with Mathias eh? I should introduce myself to them. (disappears in a swarm of Hush Bats)

|Main Library|

Mathias: This is the Main Library. And this is the crystal ball. When you shake it, the book that you are currently thinking will appear in it.

Raph: It can really do that?

Giacomo: Yes it can. (Donnie picks up the crystal ball) And please don't drop it. If it breaks, you're gonna pay for it.

Mathias: Hey there, Giacomo. Working hard I see.

Giacomo: Of course. Looks like you have made some friends.

Mathias: Guys, this is Giacomo. You can call him Como. He's one of the bookkeepers here.

Giacomo: Nice to meet you all.

Donnie: Nice to meet you too. So this crystal ball will show the book we need right?

Giacomo: Correct. But please don't break it. If you do you're paying for it.

Donnie: Understood. (shakes crystal ball) Found one.

Mathias: That's the Complete Compendium of Escape Rituals.

Male Meowstic: Room 16, take Corridor B, down the staircase, pass the Iblis Tapestry, finding bookcase after bookcase shows the way to the hall, left a pole, through the hole, to the waterfall.

Tsareena: That's too long.

Midnight Lycanroc: How are we gonna remember all of that?

Donnie: Not to worry, my illiterate colleagues. Good thing I have already memorized it in song form.

Kamala: You can memorize everything in song?

Donnie: That's right. We should get going.

He throws the crystal ball in the air and lands on a yokai. He yelps in pain and gets carried away from the Hush Bats. As they started walking, Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant are on top of the many staircases of the Hidden Library.

Foot Lieutenant: (quietly) The Turtles? I didn't expect them to be here.

Houndour: Can't we just have a peaceful day without those pests here and cause problems for us?

Foot Brute: But not only that, isn't that Foot Hound? Why is she with them?

Foot Lieutenant: That's very suspicious. We need to ask her the reason for working with the enemy.

Houndoom: Also, since those Turtles keep messing with what we're doing, how about we mess up whatever they're doing?

Houndour: Excellent idea, Houndoom. Let's do just that.

Houndoom: Right. They'll never know what's coming their way.

|Turtles|

Donnie: Room 16, Corridor B, down the staircase, pass the Iblis Tapestry. (Leo beatboxing) Finding bookcase after bookcase is the way to the hall, up the pole, through the hole, to the waterfall.

Raichu: (riding on Donnie's shoulder) Once we find the book that we need, we have to hurry back to April's bathroom so we can get Mayhem out of the mirror. If we don't hurry then Mayhem is gonna disappear forever in that mirror. Rai-rai.

Raph: Keep it down, you two.

Kamala: He's surprisingly good at rapping. I didn't expect this coming from the mouth of a genius.

Mathias: He's so cool~...

Kamala: You're THAT impressed? Jeez… What a kid…

Mathias: You're one yourself, doggy.

Kamala: (loudly whispers) I'm not a mere doggy nor a kid! Show some respect, book!

Mathias: Sorry…

Donnie: Donatello with the book in hands, saves the day and proves to everyone that he is the man! (gets carried away by Hush Bats) Trouble comes in and takes him away! But Donnie sees and lives to fight for another day!

Raichu: Not Donnie…

Giacomo: That's what happens when you break the rules. You will be carried straight to the kiddy room.

Kamala: He may be a genius but he can be quite a fool. But no time to waste, everyone. We have a book to get before Mayhem disappears permamentaly.

Male Meowstic: And no worries. I have sound record the song so in case we need something to remember.

Raichu: Good idea. Though I was gonna say I could sing the phrase since Donnie was the one who taught me how to memorize things in song form.

Male Meowstic: Oh right. But besides that, we must continue on. No distractions. (jumps on Raph's right shoulder) Mind if I ride on your shoulder?

Raph: Totally fine by me.

Male Meowstic: Thanks.

Tsareena: I would also like to ride on your shoulder. (climbs onto Raph's left shoulder) Don't feel like walking around here. Especially when this place is like a maze of sorts.

Raph: That's also fine by me, Rena. Now let's get going.

Everyone: Right. (starts walking)

In another part of the library, Garifullina (Yokai Form) and Veneranda are looking at the books.

Veneranda: (whispering voice) So you ask me to come to the library to find a book about punishing people? (Garifullina nods slightly) Isn't that a bit extreme to do just because of breaking a school rule?

Garifullina: (whispering voice) This is only for those who have repeated school violations. As the Student Council President, I must find a way to make sure they don't break a single school rule again. They must be taught a lesson about rules.

Veneranda: I don't know… There's other ways you can punish someone without extreme measures. I'm sure of it. You don't have to look for a book to… (shrieks and puts her hands on her mouth)

Lola: (whispering voice) Hehehe… I got you good, Randa.

Veneranda: (furiously moving her hands up and down) Lola~... That wasn't nice at all. But what are you doing here?

Lola: Just doing what I do best. Causing some mischief. Even in a boring place like the library there's bound to be some chaos around here.

Veneranda: You almost made me get carried away to the kiddy room.

Lola: And that's a bad thing because…?

Veneranda: This is a library. You have to keep it to a whisper or you'll get send to the kiddy room by the Hush Bats.

Lola: Oh~... I see…

Veneranda: Don't get any bright ideas, Lola. This is serious.

Lola: I know that… Don't worry.

Veneranda: I'm watching you. I know your tricks.

Lola: Right~... (chuckles mischievously to herself)

|Meanwhile|

Mathias: Hey Armand. What's up?

Armand: (shrieks silently; whispering voice) Oh it's you, Mathias. I thought it was someone else.

Mathias: Armand is one of the bookkeepers here. His job is to restore any book that has been damaged.

Armand: Please to meet you all.

Leo: Nice to meet you too. Hey, do you know where Corridor B is? We need to go there to get the Complete Condemium of Escape Rituals book.

Armand: Oh that one? Sure, Corridor B should be…

Foot Lieutenant: (whispering voice) Not so fast…

Kamala: Lieutenant? Brute? I didn't expect you two to come here of all places.

Foot Brute: (whispering voice) What are you doing with them? What's the meaning of this betrayal?

Kamala: Betrayal? (laughs) This is not a betrayal, fellas. This is a temporary truce. You see, I have temporarily left the Foot Clan since Baron Draxum is now leader of the Foot Clan. I refused to work with someone who would jeopardize their comrades' mission to get what he wants. That's why I have decided to leave and join the Turtles. I want Draxum out of the Foot Clan and you two are not gonna stop us from doing just that. Now tell me what you're doing here.

Houndour: (whispering voice) We were gonna have a nice quiet Sunday until we saw you here.

Houndoom: (whispering voice) Since you always come to ruin whatever we're doing, we're gonna ruin whatever you're doing. Capeesh?

Armand: Uh…

Raph: Oh yeah? (punches Foot Brute but gets blocked)

Kamala: We can't fight in here, you guys. Remember what the bat librarian said. Louder than a whisper and we'll be taken straight to the kiddy room.

Leo: She's right. We have to help Mayhem. Just let us through.

Foot Lieutenant: Oh not yet. You're not going anywhere on our watch.

Kamala: You think you could stop us? Ha. I would like to see you try. (lower her eyes) If you dare, Lieutenant. You know what I'm capable of. You won't defeat me in a fight even if you try.

Sirius: I don't think this is a great idea to fight in a library.

Armand: Let's just stop and go to our separate ways okay?

Houndour: Not happening. (growling)

Kamala: I'll handle this.

She touches the floor and three portals appears under Leo, Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant in which they fall into.

Raph: Kamala~...

Kamala: Oh my. Looks like I accidentally open a portal under Leo as well.

Urmas: Where have you taken them to?

Kamala: The kiddy room. It was the only thing on my mind so~...

Raph's phone begins to muffer and he picks up.

Raph: Hello?

April: Where are you, guys?! I'm getting tired of waiting! I hope you have something to help Mayhem get out of the mirror!

Raph: We'll be there in a flash! Lemon, could you sing that song please?!

Raichu: Sure thing! You guys stay here!

The Hush Bats begins chasing after Raph and the others.

Kamala: Whoa! It seems the stairs have a gravitational pull of sorts!

Raichu: The first thing to go is Corridor B! We have to hurry before those Hush Bats take us to the kiddy room!

They fall down and then rides on a library cart.

Everyone: (screams)

Barbastella: My my my… Now this is getting hectic. (flies down)

Veneranda: Did you heard that?

Lola: We should check it out.

Garifullina: (nods)

Urmas: Grab that flag!

They grabbed the flag and jumped off. The Hush Bats goes under the flag.

Kamala: We can use this to fly ourselves to the book.

Raichu: This is only the beginning, Kamala! The next one are finding bookshelf after bookshelf that shows the way to the hall!

Raph: Oh come on! (falls down)

Raichu: These bookshelves are going left and right in a row of one! We have to dodge each and every bookshelf to not get ourselves injured! I don't want to get bumps all over my body by those bookshelves!

Raph: (screams) Ow! Ow! Ow! This is not cool! I keep hitting the bookshelves! These bookshelves need to slow down!

Suddenly, the ruby necklace starts glowing.

Midnight Lycanroc: Huh?! Raph, the ruby is… is…

Raph: Glowing? This is new.

?: (appears on the left side of Raph) Not to worry! Just use my power!

Raph: Who are you?!

Grizzma: The name's Grizzma! I'm the Guardian of the Ruby! With my power, you can create literally anything with your smash-jitsu~kirakira!

Raph: Anything?

Grizzma: Anything in your imagination~kirakira. Just try it out~kirakira!

Raph: Got it! Hm… I know!

He uses smash-jitsu to create a griffin made out of red energy and smashes through the wall.

Male Meowstic: Amazing…

Kamala: That's incredible!

Barbastella: They're gonna destroy this library at this rate. (spins parasol) Hush Bats, stop them immediately. (flies)

Grizzma: Whoa, there's a lot of bats chasing after you~kirakira! What happened?!

Raph: Long story! But we have to get a book immediately for a pet!

Grizzma: You're doing all of this for a pet~kirakira?! Aw~, you're such a sweet guy to do all of this for a cute little pet~kirakira! My heart is filled with joy~kirakira!

Raph: Lemon?

Raichu: The book should be up a pole, through the hole, to the waterfall! So we need to zoom, zoom, zoom up to the top floor! We're getting very close to the Complete Condenium of Escape Rituals so we better move fast or the Hush Bats catch us!

Barbastella: How troublesome. (flies on the right side of Raph) Could you please stop destroying my dear aunt's library? You're causing a lot of damage here and-

Raph: Sorry but we have no time miss!

Barbastella: What?

They go through the floor and sees the book. Raph throws himself to the book.

Everyone: Go for it!

[BOOM]

Veneranda: Huh?

Lola: It's the red dude! What was his name?

Garifullina: Raphael.

Lola: Oh right! Raphael! Thanks!

Veneranda: Beary Boo? I didn't know he was gonna be here.

Raph grabs the book and was sent into the kiddy room. The floor beneath them collapsed.

Raph: Guys, I got the book!

Raichu: Yay! Just in time, Raph!

Barbastella: But you have made some major damage in the library.

Veneranda: Now now, Beary Boo did it by accident! I'm sure of it!

Raph: Pudding?

Lola: And we're here too! Long time no see, former enemy!

Raph: Lola?!

Lola: (chuckles mischievously) Surprised to see me again?

Bat Librarian: You… How dare destroy my library?! I will…

Raichu: Uh… What the heck is going on here?!

The screen shifts to Mikey being on a "throne" while the yokai kids are drumming and Leo and Donnie are fanning him with large leaves. Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant have been tied in ropes and upside down.

Tsareena: Mikey? Is that you, darling?

Mikey: (points to Bat Librarian) New toy!

Kamala: Huh? Why is he acting like chief?

Tsareena: Not sure but maybe he was able to lead the kids here somehow.

Kamala: And you're supposed to be his partner! Yet you don't seem to understand him at all!

Tsareena: Not true! I can understand him clearly but sometimes even I have a hard time as to what goes on his cute little head. That's all!

Barbastella: (sighs) You guys really did damage in the library…

Urmas: Our apologies, miss. We would like to stay and clean up but we have more important things to do. So sorry about this but we must leave with this book.

Barbastella: Let me sign that out okay?

|April's Apartment|  
|Bathroom|

Raph: The drawing is complete and now to get Mayhem out! (puts hand on drawing which started to glow and Mayhem pops out of the mirror) I did it! Come here, Mayhem. Let Raphie give you a… (gets scratched by Mayhem)

Midnight Lycanroc: Mayhem still doesn't like you. Even though you did save him. (sighs)

April: Mayhem! (hugs him and sniffs) Ugh! You really need a bath!

Kamala: Let me put on a sealing spell on the mirror. (puts sealing spell on mirror) There you go. Now Mayhem won't be able to go inside the mirror. That also includes anything that you can see yourself in.

Veneranda: Also, a sealing spell is completely invisible. You won't even know it was activated unless you try teleporting yourself in the mirror.

Kamala: Sorry Mayhem…. But you need a bath. Every pet has to take a bath whether they like it or not.

Mayhem gives out a mad face.

April: Don't be like that. I'll give you a treat after I take a bath okay? (Mayhem nods) Good. Thanks guys.

Everyone: No problem!

Kamala: (thinking) So this is what being nice is eh? It feels… warm… Really warm in fact… (chuckles)


	36. The Purple Game

The episode begins with a commercial about The Purple Game.

Donnie: It looks awesome! I must have it! And be rank number one!

Luxray: I don't know, Donnie. You're gonna be addicted to it.

Donnie: No I'm not!

Luxray: Oh yes you are! I can already see it!

Donnie: You're being paranoid. I won't get addicted to the game. You'll see.

Luxray: Is he gonna be addicted?

Male Meowstic: Mostly likely yes.

Donnie downloads the game and starts playing it. As he does, food and drinks keeps piling up.

Midnight Lycanroc: You're still playing that game, Donnie?!

Donnie: Of course I am. I have to get to rank number one.

Luxray: Told ya'. He got addicted to it.

Male Meowstic: Donnie, maybe you should put the game down. Fan-con is here and we have to go there right now. Remember, it's a once in a lifetime.

Donnie: After getting rank number one.

Mikey: But your favorite superhero Atomic Lass is gonna be there! You know, your superhero crush of all time?! You would never miss her in Fan-con! Right?

Luxray: There's no point of him listening to us. He's gonna say the same thing. He has to get to Rank Number One.

Leo: She's right. Look at him. It's like he's possessed by a demon or something.

Raichu: Rai-rai! A video game demon!

Donnie: Don't worry about me. I'll be there.

They all left.

Luxray: You won't be there right?

Donnie: Nope.

Luxray: Jeez, Donnie. You need to stop playing that game. Something is weird about that game that I don't trust.

Donnie: What's not to trust about a video game where you get to be ranked number one? (AD pops up) Cool~! I need to have it! (presses button) Not enough purple coins? I need more purple coins!

Luxray: See?! This is the problem about gaming these days! They want you to pay real-world money to get outfits and other cosmetic things so you can feel satisfied. But once that runs out, you keep paying and paying more money to get the coolest things! You're literally throwing money away for things that doesn't exists!

Donnie: Just relax will you?

Luxray: I won't relax! If anything, it's not like you can take your brother's money for your own…

Donnie: Or maybe I can "borrow" Lemon's money. He has tons of them so it won't matter if he sees that some of the money is missing. He won't notice.

Luxray: Uh huh. He's gonna be mad at you.

Donnie: No he won't. Trust me.

Luxray: If I have a dollar of every time you say "Trust me", I would've been a millionaire by now. Or even a billionaire if I have the chance.

Donnie: Whatever you say…

|Meanwhile|

Romeo (wearing pajamas): Oh come on! He defeated me that easily?! Darn it! I'm gonna rest up for a bit.

Infernape: Don't worry. You'll win next time.

Romeo: Hope so.

|Lair|  
|Arcade|

Midnight Lycanroc: That was the best Fan-Con ever!

Tsareena: It was very interesting indeed.

Leo: And we got you something, Donnie. It's a special edition Jupiter Jim action figure with a moving mechanism.

Donnie: That's nice. But I got this cool sweet gear that nobody else has as of yet. (chuckles)

Leo: Where did you get this gear?

Raichu: Donnie?! WHERE DID YOU PAY FOR THIS GEAR?!

Luxray: Well~, he might've taken some of your money.

Raichu: WHAT?! (rushes to the box) No way! My money! I was saving some for a massage chair for me! Donnie~! I will never forgive you for taking my money without my permission!

Donnie: I thought you wouldn't notice if some were gone.

Raichu: I always check to make sure I have enough! I can easily tell if there's some missing! You used it to buy some gear from a video game! (growling)

Leo: Calm down… You can regain the money through odd jobs. Again.

Raichu: This is an outrage! I want you to return those gears and give me my money back!

Donnie: And what if I say no?

Raichu: You're gonna get electrocuted by me! (sparks of lightning coming out of the pouches) Don't make me do it! I'm warning you big time!

Leo: Let's not do that. (picks Lemon up) Now what should we do?

Midnight Lycanroc: Well maybe we need someone who could possibly get him out of this mess.

Raph: Someone who can beat him at his own game.

Inside the game, Donnie meets another player whose name is .

April: Bootyyyshaker9000? Donnie?!

Donnie: April?! You're in this game too?!

April: You know I am! And looks like we're both rank no. 2!

Donnie: You know what that means right?!

April: Oh yeah~!

Together: Final Rank Battle!

They begin battling each other. After the first hit from each other, April attacks Donnie via hugs and almost went down to zero.

Donnie: Gah! I can't let her win! (looks up cheat codes)

He activates the cheat code which causes April's persona to be jumbled up in a mess.

April: Huh?! What's going on?! Why can't I move?!

Donnie: (laughs) Now it's my turn! (uses laser eyes to defeat April)

Donnie wins and becomes rank one. The screen turns into a game over screen and it pulls back to see April in her pajamas. Mayhem licking on his paws with curlers on his head and April's mother cooking in the kitchen.

April (pajamas): How did he do that?!

Rabiria (pajamas): Isn't it obvious, April? He used a cheat code to win.

Rabiria is wearing a black top with the letters "Gaming is Life" printed in white coloring and a black-and-white lace hem plaid shorts. She also wears game controller-styled slippers.

April: Cheat code? Seriously?

Rabiria: Yup. I have played many online games where people use cheat codes to win. It's unfair but cheat codes can be fun for certain games.

Josephina (pajamas): Like what kind of games, Hopper?

Josephina is wearing a gray knit pajama shirt and pants with a floral pattern all over it. She also wears a pair of gray slippers with owl prints on it and gray embroidered silk eye mask with closed eyelashes printed on it.

Rabiria: Like old retro games and those that doesn't involve being competitive online. The most famous example is using the code up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right-B-A-Start. But using cheat codes on a competitive video game such as this… It doesn't fly that way.

Jeanette (pajamas): That's true… I would never cheat on a video game. Never ever.

Jeanette wears a purple t-shirt with the words "I love gaming" with the heart replacing love and red pj pants. Her hair is tied up and messy. She also wears gray sleeping bear slippers and her red-framed glasses.

April: (groans) Donnie's gonna pay for this!

Rabiria: If you want, I can beat him. I'm the Game Master after all.

April: Maybe after dinner.

Nisha (pajamas): That's a good idea. You can't play video games on an empty stomach. I can't wait to eat your mother's cooking.

Nisha wears a black vintage lace pajamas with lace round collar and bell sleeves that stops above-the-knees. She also wears black cat slippers and a black eye mask with cat eyes printed on it.

April: Right.

|Meanwhile|

Raph: So we read every internet doctor archive on how to treat Recreational Game Obsession Mania.

Mikey: Rec-GOM!

Leo: I just read the comments.

Midnight Lycanroc: And now, we're all experts!

Raichu: Raight! Let's head to Donnie immediately! It's time for him to have an intervention!

Tsareena: Agree! Let's do this!

As Donnie continues playing the game, Raph steps in front of the TV.

Donnie: Hey! Get out of the way! Move move! (hisses aggressively)

Raph: Are you alright, buddy?

Midnight Lycanroc: You're acting like a cat when they're getting agitated.

Tsareena: You seriously have to stop playing the game! Seriously, it's really affecting your health!

Raichu: How about you get some fresh air outside?! Please?!

Donnie: Nope. Not yet. I'm playing the new unlocked character. The giant robot.

Raichu: This isn't healthy you know! You need to go outside!

Midnight Lycanroc: Lemon's right. Staying here all day and night playing video games is not a healthy way to do things. You need to go outside for some fresh air.

Donnie: I'm busy right now so please leave and let me play my game in peace.

They all left from the arcade.

Raichu: Donnie's such a softshell!

Midnight Lycanroc: Any other ideas as to how we're gonna get Donnie out of the arcade?

Tsareena: Hm…

Leo's phone begins to ring and he picks it up.

Leo: Hello~? You're speaking with Leonardo.

Cora: Leo, there's a big problem and I need you and the others to come here right now!

Leo: What's wrong, Cora?

Cora: It's best that you should come and see it.

Leo: Sure thing. We'll be right there. (hangs up) We have an emergency on our hands.

Mikey: What kind?!

Leo: Cora says we have to go and see it for ourselves.

Raph: Yo Donnie! We're gonna go out on an important mission! Let's go!

Donnie: Uh… Sure thing! I'll meet you guys there!

Raph: (sighs) Let's go, team. We have a job to do.

Kassandra: We're coming with you!

Piper: In case you need us~wan!

Flora: I shall accompany you as well. This seems to be a big one.

Kamala: Don't forget about me. This seems very interesting.

Raph: Alright then! Let's meet Cora!

Everyone: Right!

|Outside|

A giant robot is attacking the city. Garifullina tries freezing the robot in ice. But it breaks itself free from the ice.

Marina: Take this, you metal maniac! (slashes)

The robot dodges the slash and punches Marina to the ground.

Cora: Where are they?!

Leo: We're right here, Officer Cora.

Cora: So glad you came! But where's Donnie? Shouldn't he be with you?

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Not fear, dudette! Donnie wants me to take his place! So you shall call me the New Donnie!

Raph: Donnie~!

Midnight Lycanroc: That backstabbing liar! He rather play that stupid game then helping us deal with the mission!

Mathias: You guys! Hey~!

Mikey: Mathias?! What are you doing here?!

Mathias: I'm a member of the Crimson Butterfly Syndicate! I forgot to tell you that part.

Tsareena: So what's going on?

Matilda: If you must know, a giant robot is on a rampage and nothing seems to be working to stop it.

Leo: I see… Well good thing you call us to handle this. Ready guys?

Mikey and Raph: Ready!

Male Meowstic: (sighs) Looks like I'm the only one here who won't use Harmonic Evolution.

Raichu: Leo, how about you fuse with Emerald? I feel bad for him…

Leo: You sure? (Lemon nods) Alright then. Emerald, you wanna fuse with me? Lemon is willing to let you take his place so you won't be left behind.

Male Meowstic: That's mighty kind of you. Thank you.

Raichu: We're like bros here! So of course I'll let you take my place.

Male Meowstic: Right. Thank you, Lemon. Let's do this, Leo.

Leo: You got it!

Trio: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms)

Raph: Midnight Lycanroc! (howls)

Mikey: Tsareena, ready to cheer on! (cheers happily)

Leo: Male Meowstic! Nya!

Raph: Let's do this team!

Everyone: Right!

They begin to fight the robot but are struggling to do so. Mikey was able to climb to the robot's head and opens the forehead.

Mikey: Now let's see who's controlling this… Eh?! Nobody's here! (looks down) Bootyyyshaker9000? Uh-oh. Guys! Donnie is the one controlling the robot!

Raichu: So does that mean the game is real?!

Cora: Most likely he has no clue he's destroying the city!

Leo: I'll try talking to him. Donnie~! It's us~! Your bros~! You need to stop playing!

The game screen shows them as bears. Leo's character can only do noises instead of sentences.

Donnie: They're so annoying. I shall destroy them.

Luxray: Donnie, don't you think there's something weird about this?

Donnie: What do you mean?

Luxray: I mean the way that bear is moving doesn't seem natural for a game like this. I have a feeling you should stop playing the game right now.

Donnie: Not yet.

|Meanwhile|

Raichu: He's not even listening to us!

Marina: I believe we should contact him through his phone or something. S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: New Donnie!

Marina: Whatever! Contact Donatello immediately!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: You got it, dudette!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N went to the side of the robot's head and was able to connect to Donnie's phone.

Raph: Donnie! You have to stop playing the game!

Luxray: Raph?! What's going on?!

Donnie: This is interesting.

Raph: Look! (shows them the robot)

Donnie: Oh~... Now I see it.

Luxray: I knew it! Donnie, just leave the game! Without the controller, it won't be able to move anymore! Just do it!

However, the "yes" button isn't working.

Luxray: What kind of game is this when you can't even leave it?!

The chair suddenly cuffs Donnie's wrist and ankles.

Donnie: What's going on?!

Kendra: Hey there~... Remember me? 'Cause I sure remember you. Aka Othello Von Ryan. Also known as Donnie~...

Luxray: Kendra! I should've known this was your doing!

Kendra: That's right.

Donnie: So how is house arrest?

Kendra: It's been good. Thank you for asking. But now, we, the new Purple Dragons, are gonna get our revenge on you!

Donnie: Is this about the global bank thing? You were the ones who used my babies to do your evil biddings!

Kandy: Shut it! You're the reason my dear sister was in jail, Othello Von Ryan! Now you're getting your just desserts!

Verina: Calm down, Kandy. Let me do the talking. You see, Von Ryan, the game you were playing was actually real. The robot that you were controlling is now controlling by itself.

Jason: Simply put it. It's in auto-pilot mode. You won't be able to control it.

Luxray: (growling) You guys are gonna pay for this!

Kendra: With this, you two will be stuck there. Watching the robot attacking your little friends. So I hope you enjoy the show, Von Ryan. It will be the last time you'll see them alive.

Kidrat screeches happily before the screen shifts to the others fleeing from the robot.

Kendra: Verina, let's head out and see them being destroyed.

Verina: You got it, mistress! (goes inside the rhodonite earrings)

Jeremy: We'll make sure the security system doesn't go off, chief!

Kendra: Thank you. Noivern, time to fuse.

Noivern: Right! (starts glowing)

Kendra: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms) Noivern! (flaps her wings)

Kendra now has waist-length black hair with red streaks on the bangs and blue-green eyes. She now wears a purple leotard with a blue-green above the knee-length spiky skirt over it. She also wears black leggings, black bow heels with red on the bow and under the heels, black crop jacket with white fuzz on top, purple lips, v-shaped circlet around her forehead, black and green elbow-length gloves, and loudspeaker earrings. She now has Noivern's ears, tail and wings.

Kandy: You look amazing, Kendra!

Cappadox: So this is what Harmonic Evolution is… We need to do more research on this matter.

Kendra: Alright, I'm off. Whatever you do… Don't let them know I'm gone. Understood?

Everyone: Understood!

Kendra: Good. See ya'. (flies away)

|Donnie|

Donnie: This is just great! I'm stuck in here and that robot is gonna destroy them! I have to do something! Star, help me! Right now! (sees her leaving) Star!

Luxray: Don't worry… I'll get you out when I'm done fighting that robot.

Donnie: You can't leave me like this! (falls over) Star, please help me out! Go to your Mystic Form! It's the only way! Please~?!

Luxray: Hm… Maybe after you admit that I was right about the game.

Donnie: Fine! YOU WERE RIGHT AND I WAS WRONG! I SHOULD'VE STOP PLAYING BEFORE THIS WAS TO HAPPEN! NOW PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR!

Luxray: That's all I wanted to hear. (transforms into her Mystic Form) Time to deactivate this chair!

She uses her mystic ability to deactivate the chair. Releasing Donnie's waist and ankles in the process.

Luxray: (Donnie stands up and starts stretching) Here you go. You're as free as a bird.

Donnie: Thanks. Now I have to go to the others and stop that robot! But…

Luxray: But what?

Donnie: I was the one who caused all of this. I should've stopped playing if this was gonna happen. I became a pawn of the Purple Dragons' game. THEIR game. Why am I such an idiot?!

Luxray: Donnie… This isn't your fault. You didn't know the Purple Dragons created the game so they can lure you in and destroy the city.

Donnie: Still, I was part of their plan and I didn't even notice! I wish I could've seen the future or something like that… That way I would've known what this is about and stop myself before it was too late… But it's not like I could make a time machine to do that… (starts glowing)

An amethyst spade-shaped bracelet appears on his left wrist. Then, something came out of the bracelet as the glow begins to fade.

?: There's no need for you to think about the actions of the past. You must fix the events now.

Donnie: April? What are you doing here? And what's with that getup?

Luxray: I don't think that's April. Though she does resemble her a lot.

?: I'm not April. My name is Fuschia. I'm the Guardian of the Amethyst. The one on your left wrist.

Donnie: Oh~... Now I get it. So what powers can you give me?

Fuschia: Curing anything, can change into any mystical clothing, Video Game Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, and can immobilize his opponents via pressure points. The permanent side effect is you will turn into a fox and will stay like that for two hours before you change back to your normal form.

Donnie: Seriously?! (Fuschia nods) Looks like I have to be more strategic in the future. For now, my brothers need me and we have to hurry! Please lend me your power!

Fuschia: Understood. (goes inside the amethyst spade bracelet)

Donnie: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms) Luxray! (roars loudly)

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and yellow eyes (pupils being vertical slit). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, has change gender to match Star's gender as a female. She has black mane-like spiky hair with purple streaks on each part of the mane. A star-shaped scrunchie holding the rest of the hair to make it into a low ponytail. She wears a blue tube crop top with a star print in the middle. Over the top is a blue off-the-shoulder jacket with black tufts on the sleeves, around the top of the jacket, and around the bottom of the jacket. The sleeves have yellow stripes on it. She also wears a black shorts, mismatched stockings (left is blue with yellow stripes and right is solid black), black boa feather tail behind her shorts, blue boots, star earrings, red eyeshadow, sharp fangs, and star belt around the shorts. She gains Star's ears and tail.

Donnie: So this is what I look like when I fused with Star… (checks herself out) So cool~! Now where's my Tech-Bo?

It lands in front of her facing up. However, the Tech-Bo is now a wide broadsword that's almost at Donnie's height. The handle has the same colors as his Tech-Bo.

Donnie: (picks it up) Ohhohoho! This is a sword! Long… wide… and of course, looks awesome. I bet this baby can cut through steel in one slice. But this isn't the time to be impressed! They need me! (runs off but stops) Better take my controller. It should help me stop that robot before I could destroy it for good.

|Meanwhile|

Raph: Stone Edge!

Mikey: Leaf Storm!

Leo: Psybeam! Did it work?

Kamala: Not at all. What is this robot made of?

Leo: You must know something!

Kamala: Let me think…

But suddenly, a large gust of wind blows our heroes away.

Kendra: (laughing evilly) Having trouble destroying my latest creation?

Garifullina: Kendra…

Marina: This was YOUR doing?!

Kendra: Correct. It was simple really. All we have to do is created a game for Donnie to play. Once he reaches number 1, the robot will activate and destroy everything. Including all of you.

Leo: You monster! Thanks to you, he was being obsessive towards the game you created!

Raichu: And he took my money! I want my money back!

Mikey: You made him turn into a possessed monster!

Raph: And we won't forgive anyone who did that to our bro! Rock Tomb!

Kendra: Air Slash! (slices Rock Tomb) You really think that would work on me? (charges at Raph) Dragon Pulse!

Raph: (screams in pain as he smashes into a building)

Mikey and Leo: Raph!

Grizzma: You okay, Raph?

Raph: That hurts…

Leo: Oh~ you're gonna get it now, batty! (charges at her) Giga Impact!

Raichu: Thunderbolt~! (combines Thunderbolt with Giga Impact)

Kendra: (flies up) Nice try, girly.

Leo: I'm a boy! It's just I'm more beautiful than you. That's all.

Kamala: Hm… I sense something from her earrings…

Grizzma: That must be a Guardian of the Gemstone~kirakira!

Marina: Guardian eh?

Raph: That explains her strength…

Kendra: Correct… I have a Guardian of the Rhodonite name Verina. She gives me all the strength and other things I need to destroy you all. Including Donnie. Aka Othello Von Ryan.

Cora: You were supposed to be in house arrest! How did you leave without the security system sounding off?!

Kendra: I have my ways. Now then, (whistles) grab those three and squish them!

The robot grabs Mikey, Raph and Leo in one arm and squishes them hard. Then it was about to squish them with its other hand when it stops.

Kendra: What?

The robot's arm was slashed off. Letting go of Raph, Mikey and Leo in the process.

Donnie: Sorry I abandoned you guys for a video game. But now I have return to where I'm supposed to be! Being with my bros!

Leo: Donnie! So glad you came! You do love us after all!

Donnie: Of course I do. Even if you get under my skin sometimes. (transforms broadsword into a bazooka) Time to blow things up!

Mikey: A bazooka?!

Donnie: Stand back! This robot is gonna blow! (shoots electrified bazooka at robot)

[BOOM]

Kendra: My robot! (growling) How did you escape?

Donnie: Two things. 1) Mystic Evolution and 2) Cheat codes, baby! I can still control it though only through buttons. So I simply put the same cheat code I did on April and stop the robot before it could further harm my brothers. So who's the genius now?!

Kendra: Even so, you won't defeat me like last time. (flies to Donnie) Air Cutter!

Donnie: (dodges while changing her bazooka into a broadsword) I won't be defeated that easily! Electric Terrain!

The whole area turns yellow with lightning sparks appearing everywhere.

Donnie: With this in-play, all of my Electric moves will be increased by 50%!

Raichu: Good strategy! Now my moves are half its full power! Rai-rai!

Donnie: Thunder!

Kendra: (screams in pain)

As Donnie was about to slice her, she dodges.

Kendra: Boomburst!

Donnie: (dodges)

She continues using Boomburst while Donnie was quickly dodging it.

Kendra: So annoying… Screech~!

Donnie: (screaming while covering her ears)

Everyone also covering their ears in pain.

Kendra: Now's my chance. I'll increase my power and use Dragon Claw! (slashes Donnie)

Donnie: (falls on her back while grunting in pain) You…

Kendra: In a fight, anything goes. Thanks to Verina, everything has been increased. Now let's see… How should I torture you more then you are now? I know… I'll just simply make your heart hurt. With Verina's power, I can manipulate people's hearts. (snaps her finger which makes Donnie screams loudly) But that's not the only I can do with her powers. I can also manipulate people's emotions and can see people's emotional aura.

Leo: Leave Donnie alone! (jumps up)

Kendra uses Gusts to blow them away.

Kendra: None of you are gonna stop me from having my fun. I have been waiting and plotting for this moment. The moment where Othello Von Ryan loses a torturous loss! Any last words?

But before Donnie could say anything, a figure kicks her to the ground.

?: Are you okay, Donnie?! (lifts him up by the upper body)

Donnie: (looks at the figure) April?

Rabiria: That Dragon Claw really did a number on him.

Donnie: How did you…?

Kendra: Oh if it isn't April! Didn't expect you to come here and ruin everything.

Leo: April?

April (Harmonic Form): (takes out green jewel ball) Here, eat this. This jewel ball is edible and will heal you.

April have Donnie eat the jewel ball. She started to glow bright green and her whole body has healed up.

Donnie: (jumps up) Whoo~! I feel more energized than before! Thanks, April! Now I feel better than ever!

April: No problem. Though I want a rematch after this! You use a cheat code on me and I want a rematch on the battle!

Donnie: Challenge accepted!

Rabiria: Then let's make this a fighting game! Whoever reaches zero will be the loser while the winner becomes triumphant!

The whole area became that of a fighting game (inspired by Skullgirls). Rabiria says, "Fight!" in an announcer voice.

Kendra: A fighting game? Seriously?

Donnie: This should be interesting. Let's do this!

They begin fighting. As they fight, their HP bars are perfectly even. Soon, Donnie's HP was about to go to zero.

Kendra: You're finished!

Donnie: Not yet! (activates cheat code) Like I said, I always win at the end. (activate special move with Fuschia)

Kendra loses the game and everything returns to normal.

Rabiria: Donnie is the winner of this fight.

Donnie: (collapses on her knees) Thank goodness… (sighs) Guys, I'm so sorry I choose a video game over you. I know it was wrong of me but my competitiveness got the best of me. I don't know if you would ever forgive me or what but… (Leo, Raph and Mikey hugs him) Huh?

Leo: Don't worry about it… We already forgive you.

Mikey: We're just glad you came to your senses and save us at the last minute!

Raichu: Though I would love it if you give me a massage as punishment for taking my money without my permission.

Donnie: Understood. (yawns) I'm so tired…

He unfused with Star which causes him to turn into a fox.

Fuschia: Not to worry. He'll be like that for 2 hours. Let him rest.

Everyone: Right.

Cora: As for you, you and your club will help us clean half the city thanks to your little scheme!

Verina: Busted…

Matilda: So come with us quietly or we'll lengthen the house arrest for another 5 weeks!

Kendra: Understood…

Rabiria: (jumps down with April) Glad this is all over.

April: Yeah… (spots billboard) There's gonna be a sequel to The Purple Game! Oh I'm so gonna get it when it comes out!

Everyone (except Donnie): April!

April: Okay okay… Maybe not.


	37. Man VS Sewer

The episode begins with Raph panicking on his phone. Trying to get a signal.

Midnight Lycanroc: Raph, calm down. They'll be here.

Raph: But what if they aren't?!

Midnight Lycanroc: They are! Don't worry.

Raph: But they're taking so long!

Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Kamala, Veneranda, Flora, Kassandra and Piper are behind the two.

Mikey: Looks like someone forgot that we were running late!

Tsareena: I wonder who could do something like that? Donnie!

Kassandra (swimwear): How could you!

Donnie: Oh sweet sweet Angelo. How soon would you forget that today I'm on vacation. Hence my four-shorts. The international sign for I am not a useful member of society.

Tsareena: Nice~...

Male Meowstic: I know right? (takes picture of Donnie's shorts) Anyways, I brought all the Evolutionary items that we need in case if anything happens. (gives Leo and Mikey purses)

Leo: Purses?

Male Meowstic: Don't worry. These purses that I have made myself are completely waterproof. It contains everything we need. Plus 10 mystic seashells in case we need to use Aquatic Evolution. After all, we have plenty of them back in the Lair so we each have 10. Making it 40 altogether.

Raichu: Smart idea, Em!

Piper (swimwear): But shouldn't we focus on Raph-chan?

Leo: Yeah. We only left him for 5 minutes. We told him we have to find tubes.

Raichu: Yet he's acting crazy!

Veneranda (swimwear): Totally crazy.

Tsareena: We should get his attention.

Mikey: Step aside. This is the job for Dr. Delicate Touch. (clears throat) Get your mind right, son!

Raph shrieks and falls into the sewer water. Mikey jumps into the water as well.

Midnight Lycanroc: There you are!

Raichu: We were just gone for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!

Raph: What took you so long?! (throws phone at Mikey) You know Raph's get weird when I'm left alone.

Leo: Relax~... Did you get a tube?

Raichu: Did you?

Midnight Lycanroc: Yes we did!

Raph takes out a tire.

Leo and Mikey: Whoa~!

Raichu: Awesome tube, Raph!

Donnie: Where did you get that?

Raph: Uh… (screen switches to the Turtle Tank who has one tire missing) Borrow it from… Splinter.

Donnie: Splinter. The one who owns robes and a shady past.

Male Meowstic: Right~... I see…

Raph: Shouldn't we get our Pokemon out?!

Donnie: Of course~... Let's get them out.

They all summon their Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

Raichu: Okay, everyone! We're here for one thing and one thing only!

Male Meowstic: We're officially on vacation. Vacation from Splinter's and Aurora's training.

Luxray: Finally! Though we could've went to the beach.

Midday Lycanroc: That would've been more relaxing.

Raichu: Who needs a beach when you have sewer water?! (jumps in) Come on! Let's start our vacation!

The Pokemon all jump in and they begin floating down the sewer water.

Donnie: Okay, men. New York's sewers are a dangerous and complex labyrinth.

Mikey: Full of creatures and games and rides?! This is gonna be amazing!

Donnie: What? No. What do you think this is? We're in the sewers.

Male Meowstic: Basically we need to stay within the circle. Taking only left turns. I do have the map for the sewers. But there are some parts of it that are…

Raichu: Haunted?!

Male Meowstic: No. Not haunted. These parts are the ones that we haven't gone to yet.

Raichu: Still sounds haunting to me!

Midnight Lycanroc: Whatever! Mad Dogs, ahoy!

Veneranda and Shaymin: Right!

They continue floating down the sewer.

Leo: This is the life, boys. A day off from Splinter's training.

Raichu: Rai Rai… The day where we can kick back and have a totally relaxing…

Raph: Dunkaroo!

[SPLASH]

Veneranda: Nice one, Beary Boo!

Kamala: Now that was dangerous. You okay?

Mikey: We're fine!

Leo: (coughing) That was… unexpected…

Donnie: Ugh… Can you guys do some sport pass with that smelly ball already?

Raph: Who are you calling smelly? Laceface has been part of this family longer than you.

Veneranda: That's amazing!

Raph: (blushing) Yeah it is. Now who's up for the midnight special?! (throws Laceface in the air)

From order, Laceface goes to Mikey first, then Leo, then Kamala, then Flora, then Kassandra, then Piper, then Veneranda, then Donnie and last is Raph. Raph catches the football which they all cheered. However, Raph went to the second pipe and falls.

Mikey: Our football~! Oh, and Raph~!

Veneranda: Beary Boo!

Midnight Lycanroc: We have to go after him!

Nightmare and Raph's Pokemon quickly goes after Raph. Meanwhile, the rest of the team went to the first pipe which causes them to slide down the sewer line.

Raph: Guys! Don't leave me alone~!

Leo: We will find you, Raph~!

Raichu: Just hang on~!

[SPLASH]

Beartic: (panting) Is everyone okay?

Veneranda: I think so… But Beary Boo… He's…

Leo: Don't worry, Randa. We're gonna save him.

Veneranda: (tears forming) You sure?

Leo: Uh… Are you (Veneranda wiping her tears away) crying?

She shakes her head violently. But knowing that she's trying to hide it, Leo pulls her close to him and comforts her.

Leo: (soothing voice) It's okay… You don't have to hide your sadness to us.

Veneranda: You knew?

Leo: I kinda suspect that you were trying to hide it from us. You don't need to do that. We're all friends here. If you have something that you want to vent at, come to one of us. We'll listen. Okay?

Veneranda: Okay. Thanks, Blueberry. But is Beary Boo gonna be okay?

Donnie: I'm sure he'll be fine.

Flora: But didn't he mention that he acts weird when he's alone?

Piper: He totally did~wan!

Kamala: (red eyes) So we have to find him before he becomes really crazy!

Flora: I agree. We could become a true monster in this state.

Raichu: Looks like this is the job for Aquatic Evolution!

Leo: Oh yeah. We can use it to find Raph.

Male Meowstic: Let's give it a shot.

Everyone: Everyone, return!

Beartic: Eh? Why am I not inside my Pokeball?

Leo: Because I need you for this job.

Beartic: I see…

Raichu: Let's do this!

Lemon, Emerald and Rena puts the seashells in the water. It started to glow bright blue.

Trio: Aquatic (transforms) Evolution!

Raichu: Wow~... Look at us! We're awesome!

Lemon's brown areas and yellow cheeks changes to blue. His lightning-shaped tails and the inside of his ears changes into light blue. The lightning-shaped tails changes into a shape of raindrops. Lemon's right eye changes color to dark blue. Lemon wears a light blue ribbon with a raindrop pin attached to the middle of the bow which is around his neck. He also wears blue-framed swimming goggles, the upper-sides of the white tufts grows and becomes wavy, raindrop anklet on his right ankle, and the mystic seashell on the right side of his head like a hairclip.

Male Meowstic: And fabulous. (takes selfie)

Emerald's white parts of his body changes color to purple. He now wears a blue-violet one-piece swimsuit with ruffles on the bottom of the swimsuit. He also wears blue-violet sunglasses on his head, blue sparkles on his twin tails, an aquamarine bow holding his hair into a bun, and Pacific blue eyeshadow. The mystic seashell is located around his waist like a belt.

Tsareena: I feel like a real mermaid in this.

Rena's hips and head changes color from white to orange. The small, purple crown on her head transforms into a light blue water bowl. The now orange hip opens up to resemble a long water skirt. The arms and legs changes color to light orange. The calyx begins to change color to orange which stops at the middle along with the three leaves does the same to resemble hair dye. The yellowish-green markings also changes color to honey-colored. The leaves changes style to a fishtail braid. Rena now wears a flowy strapless ankle-length blue dress and matching blue sleeves that ends between the elbows and nubs. She also wears an ocean tiara on her head, dolphin-shaped bracelets on both wrists, and a mystic seashell wrapped around her neck like a necklace. Her eyelids changes color to royal blue.

Leo: Now's our turn!

Veneranda: Blueberry, may I have a mystic seashell?

Leo: Sure thing. (gives Veneranda a mystic seashell from his purse) Now then, let's do this!

The four did the same. Again, the seashells starts glowing brightly blue.

Four: Harmonic Evolution combine with Aquatic Evolution! (transforms)

Leo (now combine with Bliz): Okay, guys. As you know we have to find Raph. We know he turns savage when he's left alone. We have to find him. Time ticking!

Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (left is blue and right is turquoise). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Leo has waist-length white hair with light blue dye on the bangs. The hair being tied in a bun with strands of it hanging on the sides. He wears a white swim jacket with turquoise trimmings on it and turquoise swim shorts with white icicles print on the frontal right side of the swim shorts. He also wears an icicle hair-clip on the left side of his head, icicle earrings, nails painted turquoise, White-framed sunglasses with turquoise lenses, and white fuzzy gloves with claws attached to it. Leo gains Bliz's ears and spiky tail.

Donnie (now combine with Violet): (groans) Fine… But just so we're clear today's my day off. Respect the… Oh right. I'm wearing a bikini bottom. Not forth shorts. Darn it!

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and dark purple eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He changes into a female to match Violet's gender as female. She has dark purple spiky hair with powder blue highlights all over it. The hair is over her head while the bangs cover her left eye. Donnie wears a purple bikini top with a powder blue gem in the middle of the top and a purple skirted bikini bottom. Both printed in gears of various types on it. She also wears a black japanese hairpin with light purple flowers on it holding her hair in place, large powder blue gem earrings, powder blue swimming flats, a purple and powder blue fur scarf around her shoulders, and nails painted dark purple. She gains Violet's ears, tail and whiskers.

Mikey (now combine with Melon): Check out this cool trick! (holds her breath and lifts herself upside down)

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and pink eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has changed gender to match Melon's gender as a female. She has an armpit-length blue-green bob hairstyle with orange dye on the bangs which are covering over her left eye. Having her hair being tied in a dutch sister braid. She wears a blue-green sport top and orange takini bottoms. She also wears a blue-green long sarong (ending at the ankles), golden barefoot sandals, blue orbs around her wrists as a bracelet, orange crystallized seashell necklace around her neck, and water lily flower on the right side of her head.

|Raph|

Raph: (screaming and holds onto edge) Tire tube, Laceface, all we need to do is pull ourselves up and… (gasps) No~! My only emotional clutches!

Dragonite: We're coming, Raph! (grabs Raph's arm and pulls him up)

Flareon: Are you okay?!

Raph: Huh? Oh, it's just you guys. So glad you came… I thought I was gonna do this alone.

Quilava: We'll always be there for you.

Male Pyroar: No matter what!

Manectric: Right.

Raph: Thanks… But where are we?

Midnight Lycanroc: Hm… It seems we're in an unknown part of the sewers.

Dragonite: Though I would love to take up back up, it would be too much for me. Especially with the water coming down fast.

Raph: This is just great!

Quilava: He's panicking… This is what I worried the most!

Male Pyroar: Raphael, please stay calm. Take deep breaths.

Raph does what King told him. However, after a few seconds, he starts to panic and punches the pipes.

Manectric: Raph, stop!

Quilava: I knew this was gonna happen! Quick, the purse!

Male Pyroar: Here you go. (Ruby rummages through the purse) What do you need from it?

Quilava: (takes out seashell) This one! (fills it with water which starts to glow; starts running to Raph) Harmonic Evolution along with Aquatic Evolution! (touches necklace with seashell)

[GLOWING]

Raph (now fused with Ruby): What happened? (checks himself out) Did I…?! Cool!

Raph is now human with brown skin and dark red eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has light blue wavy mohawk that comes out of the three holes from his head. He doesn't wear any shirts but does wear dark red swim shorts with water waves print on the sides of the shorts and is bearfoot. He also wears light blue-framed sunglasses with dark red lenses, water flame earrings, holes under his fingers and toes to spew out water from it, water flame necklace around his neck, and a golden circlet with a dark blue flame-shaped gem in the middle of it. He gains Ruby's ears. The three holes below his back forms a light blue wavy tail.

Male Pyroar: Feeling okay?

Raph: Yeah. I feel a lot calmer than usual. (realizes what he has done) Uh… Did I do that?

Midnight Lycanroc: Yup. Also, it seems we're gonna head somewhere else!

Gallons of water washes them away. It also washes Leo and his team down the pipes.

Flora: That was quite unexpected!

Piper: Agree~wan!

[CLANKING]

Raph: (hears something) Guys? Pudding? Are you here? Anyone? (starts walking slowly) Raph, you need to stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. No panicking. It's gonna be okay. I have my Pokemon so technically I'm not alone. Just stay focused… No distractions.

Above them, Ben and Carl spotted Raph and his Pokemon.

Carl: Isn't that the big turtle who are our enemies for… whatever reason it was?

Ben: It is… Seems like he's all alone.

Carl: We should eat him.

Ben: Eat him?! That isn't gonna be easy.

Carl: Why?

Ben: Because we have to take out the shell… slurp out the goop… take him apart before eating him. Hard pass!

Carl: Hold on. I have an idea. Do you know that if you scared a turtle it'll pop out of its shell?!

Ben: They could do that?!

Carl: Possible. We should try.

Ben: Good idea! Let's give a scare he would never forget!

|Meanwhile|

Kamala: (sniffs) This place has Raph's scent all over it.

Donnie: You sure? We shouldn't jump into conclusions…

Kamala: Seriously?! His scent is everywhere! If you were a dog, you would know it as well!

Veneranda: Let's not argue! Beary Boo was here… So that means he can't be far…

|Raph|

Ben and Carl: Boo!

Raph: (screams) Giant sea monsters!

Male Pyroar: Wait a minute… They look awfully familiar.

Ben: No we don't! We're sea monsters!

Carl: Yeah! We came here to eat you! After we pop that shell of yours so we can eat you whole! And you'll be alone… forever!

Raph: Forever? Alone? By myself?

Midnight Lycanroc: Now you gone and done it!

Raph's brain shatters into two. He glows red. His eyes becoming pupiless and starts fighting the Sando Brothers.

Dragonite: Raph, stop!

Midnight Lycanroc: Now he has become Savage Raph! (hears something) Huh?

They fall to the floor due to Raph.

Pokemon: (screaming)

|Meanwhile|

Kamala: I heard something. Over there!

They follow Kamala to the same bridge Raph and his team was in.

Kamala: (sniffs) They were definitely here just now.

Veneranda: Perfect! That means we can save him!

They attempted to cross the bridge. But the bridge collapses and they fell. Before falling to the ground, a cushion suddenly appears.

Leo: That was…

Vivian: You okay? (comes out of the shadow)

Shyrvanterth: You're not hurt right?

Veneranda: Not at all. Who are you two?

Vivian: The name's Vivian. This is Shyrvanterth. You can call her Pree for short.

Donnie: What are you doing in the sewers?

Shyrvanterth: We were just trying to find something under here. The only thing we find were you falling in the ground.

Midnight Lycanroc: Guys!

Raichu: Nightmare! You're alive!

Tsareena: Thank goodness. But where's Raph?

Midnight Lycanroc: Over there. Trying to cook some mutant crabs.

Raichu: Mutant crabs? Don't you mean the Sando Brothers?

Male Pyroar: Raphael has lost his mind. He became Savage Raph now.

Raichu: We're too late!

Leo: We're not too late. We need to get him back. Follow me.

Raph puts some mud across his face before trying to cook the Sando Brothers.

Veneranda: Beary Boo! Stop right there! (he turns) It's us! Your friends!

However, he immediately starts attacking them.

Dragonite: He doesn't recognize us!

Male Pyroar: His mind has been broken. We must restore his sanity.

Flareon: I don't really wanna attack him! He's still our partner!

Male Pyroar: It is a difficult decision but we must do what we can to make him go sane again.

They struggle to fight Raph due to his massive strength.

Donnie: This is really not my day. I don't deserve this.

Mikey: Raph, you need to get your mind straight! It's your brothers! Stop fighting us! (dodges) You give me no other choice! Moonblast!

Leo: Ice Beam!

Donnie: Night Slash!

Raph dodges the attack.

Raph: Water Gun!

Everyone: (screams)

Veneranda: You need to stop, Beary Boo! (grabs his arm) Please stop this! You need to go back to normal! (holds his arm tight as he tries to get her off of his arm) Beary Boo, I know you're not up in the head right now. But I want you to go back to how you were! The one who was always there for everyone! The one who can take on any challenges! The one who would protect anyone who can't defend themselves! The one who loves animals! (tears pouring down her face) I want that Beary Boo back! So please, (sobs) go back to normal… (sobs) I love you…

He stops and looks at Veneranda. While being distracted, Leo founds Laceface and picks it up.

Leo: (smirks) Who's up for a midnight special?!

They did it in the same order as before adding Vivian and Pree into the mix. At the end, Raph catches the football and returns back to normal.

Raph: Did you see that catch?!

Donnie: Raph! (hugs)

Leo: You're back to normal! (hugs)

Raph: Back to normal? Did I get weird?

Mikey: Super weird!

Veneranda: Beary Boo! (pounces him and kisses him on the lips multiple times with still having tears pouring down) You're back to normal! I'm so glad!

Raph: (sits up and wipes her tears) Me too… I hope I didn't hurt you.

Veneranda: Not at all… Though you were attacking us.

Raph: Sorry about that. (breaths out) Pudding, I-I have something to tell you. It's important.

Veneranda: Eh? What is it, Beary Boo?

Leo: (whispers to Donnie and Mikey) It's happening…

Raph: (blushing) To keep it straight to the point, I'm… I'm… I-I'm… I… (lowers his voice) I love you…

Veneranda: (starts blushing while smiling) I love you too.

Raph: (blushes harder) You do?

Veneranda: Yeah. You're so adorable and I can't stop falling in love with you because of that. (blushes harder) But you're also brave, strong, free-spirited… Everything about you makes my heart flutter.

Donnie: So~ since you confess… are you…?

Mikey: Gonna start dating?! Are you two boyfriend-girlfriend now?!

Leo: We need to know right now.

Raph: Guys~...!

Veneranda: (chuckles happily) I don't mind being a couple. Right, Beary Boo? Would you be… be my… uh… boyfriend?

Raphael: (face completely red) SURE! Uh I mean, (clears his throat) yes. I want to be your boyfriend. Raph will be the best boyfriend you can ever have!

Veneranda: Yay! (kisses Raph on the lips with her arms wrapped around her)

Everyone: Aw~!

Leo: I knew those two are gonna be together…

Mikey: It's so adorbs! Someone take a picture before it stops!

Donnie: (taking pictures with Emerald) We're already ahead of you.

Male Meowstic: This is gonna be in my wallpaper screen.

After the kiss, Raph picks her up bridal-style.

Raph: Let's head back to the Lair so we can rest up.

Everyone: Okay! (follows Raph)

|Garage|

Donnie turns on the light. But was shocked when he found the Turtle Tank missing all of its tires. He crushes his smoothie in anger.

Donnie: Raph~!

Luxray: Looks like someone decides to take the tires away.

Midday Lycanroc: All of it! Jeez… This wasn't supposed to happen…


	38. The Mutant Menace

The episode begins with video shots from previous episodes. A mysterious figure wearing an Albearto Mask appears in the video.

?: This has to be the work of… the Mutant Menace!

Mikey: Omigosh! He's talking about us!

Leo: I can't believe we're being blamed for all of this!

Raichu: This is blasphemy! Blasphemy I tell you!

Male Meowstic: We didn't do anything wrong. We were just doing heroic deeds.

Tsareena: Now everyone is gonna think we're heartless monsters! We need to do something!

Midnight Lycanroc: How?! (realizes) Wait a minute. We should head to Kaminari! She may know what to do!

Male Meowstic: Good idea. Let's go to her place. Good thing I have a GPS for her location.

|Abandoned Factory|  
|Kaminari|

The heroes arrive to her HQ which she was expecting them to come. They started to explain the situation quickly. Though she understands what they're saying.

Kaminari: I understand your concern. This figure is putting you in a bad light as monsters.

Raph: What should we do?!

Mikey: We can't let them think that we're heartless monsters!

Kaminari: Not to worry, my dear children. I do have an idea.

Kamala: Like what?

Kaminari: What if you do good deeds around New York? You should leave something behind after each good deed. Once people see that you are here to help, they'll think of you as good mutants instead of bad mutants.

Mikey: That's a great idea!

Leo: Let's use that!

Raph: Yeah!

Donnie: Oh this is gonna look great on my college application!

|Night|

Tsareena: Hope these cards will convince people that we're good.

Mikey: It will! It has to work!

Throughout New York, the Turtles does a good deed. By "good deed", they failed on each and every deed they did. Even when it's all accidental (mostly). The sun starts to appear slowly.

Raph: With that out of the way, let's hope what people of our good deeds now!

The video starts with the mysterious figure wearing the Albearto mask.

?: Hello, people of the internet! The Mutant Menace has struck again last night! (showing videos of their "good" deeds)

Raichu: No way!

Male Meowstic: We messed up big time.

Midnight Lycanroc: Just who the heck are you, mysterious person under this mask?!

The masked figure reveals himself to be Baxter Stockboy.

Everyone: Baxter Stockboy?!

Kamala: You know this kid?

Raichu: Yeah! He was the one behind the Gumbus scam! Now he's making us turn into the bad guys! This is a catastrophe!

Tsareena: Don't panic… We could talk with the New Yorkers and sort this out. (hears something) Did you hear that?

They look up to see Trash Wizard on the roof.

Raichu: Oh that's not gonna work at all! Let's get the heck out of here!

Raph starts driving the Turtle Tank. Throughout New York, people were chasing after them. Increasing their numbers.

Tsareena: This wasn't supposed to happen!

Raichu: We're not the bad guys! Why can't they understand that?!

Male Meowstic starts dialing a phone number.

Raichu: Who are you calling?

Male Meowstic: Nothing important. None of your business.

They soon get chased by other random things like monsters. But were able to escape. However, they see more people chasing after the Turtle Tank.

Midnight Lycanroc: When will this end?! These people are crazy!

Raichu: I just wanna go home~...! Isn't that so much to ask?!

Kaminari appears in front of the civilians.

Kaminari: Stop~!

She was able to make the people stop chasing after the Turtles. The Turtle Tank stops and the Turtles comes out of the tank.

Raichu: Kaminari?

Male Meowstic: Perfect timing…

Kaminari: What is going on here?!

Man: We're chasing after them! They caused a lot of havoc!

Kaminari: They were just trying to do some good deeds around the city.

Woman: Around the city?! They made it into a chaotic mess!

Man 2: We need to get these freaks out of New York! So outta the way!

Kaminari: No! I refuse to let you!

Woman 2: Why are you defending these monsters?!

Kaminari: Because… (reveals her ears and tail) I'm a monster myself. Got a problem with that?!

Woman 2: Uh…

Kaminari: Exactly. You people are a bunch of lunatics! Attacking them just because of their attempts of doing good deeds! They made mistakes just like you and me! They're human like us! But just because they look different physically means they deserve to be treated like monsters?! Like freaks of nature?!

The Turtles were speechless by this side of Kaminari. Along with the large mob.

Kaminari: I have never seen anything like this! Not for many eons! Don't you know how they feel?! They feel guilty! They were just trying to do something good but instead, they get punished for it! Just because of their mistakes they are labeled as monsters! What if you were in their shoes?! You wouldn't want to be treated like freaks of nature! You wouldn't want to live your life in the streets! Doing everything you can to survive! You oughta be ashamed of yourselves! Each and every one of you! You're all humans with a lot of uniqueness! You don't have a problem with that! But when you see them, you see them as freaks! As monsters! As heartless creatures!

The large mob started to feel guilty as Kaminari continues with her speech.

Kaminari: Instead of trying to chase them down and taking them out of this city, why can't you sit and talk to them?! Why can't you understand how they feel?! Why can't you?! (no response) Oh I know why! You don't see them as humans at all! You want them eliminated! Want them killed! Want them to be sent to a science center for research! Don't you think that any mutant and yokai would deserve this kind of treatment?! All of you need to look at yourselves in a mirror and reflect on your actions! So if you want to apologize, you need to say in front of my children's faces! If not, then we'll leave here. (turns and walks away)

Man: Wait! (sighs) You really opened our eyes… We're sorry.

Kaminari: Hm?

Everyone: We're sorry for everything!

Raichu: Huh?

Man: We had no idea about this…

Woman: We're sorry for chasing you.

Man 2: We're sorry for treating you horribly.

Everyone: Please forgive us!

Raph: (smiles) It's okay. It was our fault.

Donnie: We were just trying to do some good deeds. (under his breath and looking away) Which would be perfect for my college application by the way.

Leo: Instead, we made things worse than it has to.

Mikey: But not to worry! We promise to personally fix this city from top to bottom! No questions asked!

Man: Actually, we should help you as well. Cause you know, we're all human here.

Kaminari: That would be very appreciated. See? This is what I'm talking about. Communication is key to understanding one another. Now let's clean this entire city!

[LOUD CHEERING]

|Baxter Stockboy|

Baxter: What?! I'm hearing… cheering?! No way! I thought this plan would work! Yet it failed again! This is not how it was supposed to be!

Cora: (puts handcuffs on him) And you are under arrest. Anybody who dares hurt my friends will be punished by law.

Baxter: (growling) I'm gonna get my revenge on those Turtles if it's the last thing I do! (voice echoes)

Through the morning, the Turtles and civilians of New York work together to fix all of the Turtles' messes. Kaminari has a huge smile on her face as she sees this sight.

Kaminari: Now this is what I'm talking about! Now then, I will prepare something special in Central Park! Tonight, everyone of all species are invited for this magical night! I hope to see you there! (leaves)

Raph: Huh? Kaminari, wait! You didn't tell us about a party.

Kaminari: This is part of Plan B. Just trust me on this. (leaves)

Raph: Okay…

|Night|  
|Central Park|

Kaminari: (hears something) Okay, guys. Everyone's coming. Remember, we have to be nice to them. This is part of my ultimate goal of bringing peace and harmony.

Leo: I can't wait. This is my chance to…

Donnie: ...shine!

Leo: That was my line!

Donnie: Sucks to be you. (Leo growls in annoyance)

Kaminari: Everything's ready right?

Everyone: Yeah!

Kaminari: Then let's have a fanTASTIC time!

The place lights up to reveal a festival party of sorts. Kaminari greets the guests and they walk around. Here it has a lot of food, rides, games, and many other entertainment.

Ashley: Yo! Nice party you're having!

Leo: Hey Ash!

Dino: You know them?

Ashley: Yup! Leo, This is my other brother Dino. He's more of an introvert but he's really kind.

Dino: Hello.

Leo: Hi there. Welcome.

Ashley: Looks like you're working.

Leo: Well~, we're only helping Kaminari out and stuff. But we'll hang out later.

Ashley: Okay. We'll see you later! (walks off)

Manny: (whistles) That's mighty impressive!

Raph: Thanks! I do a lot of weight-lifting!

Alpha: Weight-lifting? Amazing…

Everyone was having a good time. Meeting all the mutants and yokai as well as enjoying the attractions.

[FIREWORKS BOOMING]

Kaminari: Can't have any events without fireworks… (sighs) I do love this sight. Humans, mutants, yokai… Living together and getting along fine. (chuckles) If Baron Draxum was here, I would rub this all over his face. That will show him that we can live together with the humans.

Carly: Excuse me, ma'am. (Kaminari turns) I am Carly Balmaceda from Channel 6 News. Is it okay if I can interview you about this party?

Kaminari: Absolutely! I don't mind at all!

|Next Day|

Everyone: (panting)

Raph: That was a long night…

Mikey: Yeah… My whole body is tired…

Leo: Same here… So much… entertaining…

Kaminari: Great job, everyone! We made this a huge success! Now everyone knows that we're the good guys!

Mikey: Which means…?

Donnie: They accept us?

She nods. They all cheer excitedly.

Kaminari: (chuckles)


	39. TDNTBORM

The episode begins with Lou Jitsu and Aurora (Alolan Vulpix) in the Battle Nexus. Battling twin snakes inside a robotic suit with robotic wings. The two quickly defeats the snakes and the crowd cheers for them. Back in reality, Splinter and Aurora were sleeping. Splinter being covered in cereal until one got into his throat. He coughs and jolts up from his seat.

Splinter: Who did that?!

Turtles: (chuckles; stops when Splinter looks at them)

Leo: It was Donnie! Punish him please?!

Splinter: Get out of this room, you crazy teens! (The Turtles quickly leaves. He sighs) When did the respect gone to?

Alolan Ninetales: Splinter? (opens her eyes) Let me guess. You're still remembering your glory days?

Splinter: Yes… (sighs) I used to be famous. But now look at me. I'm a simple rat.

Alolan Ninetales: I too also miss those days when we were in the Battle Nexus. Fighting every Yokai around. People shouting our names. (sighs admirably) Those were the good times.

Splinter: Yes it has… (grabs trophy; wipes off the dust to see his reflection) I wish I could take it all back. (spots something and grabs paper) What's this?

Alolan Ninetales: (starts reading) "Demolition Derby. Calling all drivers from across the realms. Prove you're a champion! Enter the Death Tube every Friday night. No guts, no glory." Splinter, I don't think…

Splinter: This is perfect! It's our chance to bring back our glory! Just like in the past when I was Lou Jitsu! We must enter! And I know the perfect vehicle for this.

Alolan Ninetales: Oh no! You're not gonna take the Turtle Tank are you?

Leafeon: Remember when you took the Turtle Tank last time? You were gonna be eaten by Meat Sweats and Donatello forced you and Star to watch educational shows.

Splinter: (shivers) Don't mention that! I'm not gonna take the Turtle Tank alone. I have a plan.

Alolan Ninetales: Oh no. Please no.

|Arcade|

Donnie and Mikey were playing an arcade racing game. Donnie swerves Mikey's in-game car to the side in order to win.

Tsareena: Hey! No fair!

Male Meowstic: This is fair, Rena.

Splinter: Nice driving skills. Is it just me or both of you two have been taller then the last time I've seen you?

Tsareena: Uh…

Mikey: You mean, like, three minutes ago?

Alolan Ninetales: Yes! And handsome as well.

Splinter: When was the last time we did something together?

Male Meowstic: Together?

Donnie: Let me see… (scrolls down calendar) 278 days ago, you said "Hi, Purple" to Raph!

Leafeon: Really? Splinter?

Splinter: (chuckles happily) Exactly! So, let's say we spend some quality time together now?

Tsareena: Now?

Leafeon: Yes now. But you and Emerald must stay.

Male Meowstic: Whatever. I have better things to do anyways.

Tsareena: So do I.

Mikey: Yes, please! What do I sign?! Just let me know, give me the packet, and I will sign-

Donnie: (pulls Mikey) Okay, play it cool. He might be possessed.

Mikey: Right. I always fall for this.

They turn to face Splinter, Aurora and Lief.

Donnie: We uh… might want to squeeze you in.

Splinter: How you boys would like to enter your tank in a father-son car competition?!

Donnie: You want to enter my design into a father-son car competition?! Omigosh! (spins Splinter around before throwing him up) Dreams do come true! (Splinter lands on his shoulders)

Mikey: What happened to playing cool?! (follows them)

Male Meowstic: Weren't they acting strange just now?

Tsareena: I have the same suspicion as well. They were acting quite weird towards us.

Male Meowstic: As if they have an ulterior motive. Donnie! (Donnie and Mikey stops and turns) Before you leave, since we can't come with you, maybe you should have another Pokemon to accompany school.

Donnie: Great idea! I'll take Sky with me. Mikey, you take Patchy and Musa with you.

Mikey: Okay!

Tsareena: (whispers to Emerald) That should do it. Sky and Patchy will have to keep a close eye on them.

Male Meowstic: Right.

|Garage|

Donnie: There she is!

The screen shows the Turtle Tank.

Splinter: Hm… How much damage does the Turtle Tank can handle? (starts smacking the Turtle Tank with his cane)

Mikey: Well, she can handle anything so~...

Pachirisu: The Turtle Tank can handle a lot of damage! But what is this car competition you were talking about?

Leafeon: This car competition is about showing off the most prized cars. Every car owner across the world will show off their most prized and most expensive cars in the planet. It's very popular.

Midday Lycanroc: Very popular huh? I see…

Alolan Ninetales: Donatello, you should put more defense on the Turtle Tank so it won't get damaged quickly.

Donnie: That's a good idea! I'll add more defense to it! Don't want my baby to get seriously damaged.

Rockruff: You treat all your inventions as babies.

Donnie: 'Cause if something were to happen to my baby, I would've have my heart crushed.

Leafeon: Don't worry. The Turtle Tank will be just fine. Just do your thing and we'll head out to the car convention.

Donnie: Okay! Sky, fetch me my supplies! I could use them.

Midday Lycanroc: Right, Donnie.

|Hidden City|  
|Mystic Hidden Times Building|  
|Meeting Room|

Mr. Gopher: So glad you can all came here on such a short notice. (clears throat) As you know, every Friday night, Big Mama hosts the demolition derby. Where participants use their cars for epic destruction! Last one standing is the winner! Tonight, Big Mama herself wants us to put this in the Mystic Hidden Times to promote the event. To bring in more participants.

[WHISPERING AND CHATTERING]

Mr. Gopher: Yes yes. I know it's sudden. But Big Mama wants us to do this in order to gain more participants. So I need some volunteers for this.

Veneranda: I would do it!

Jasper: No way! You don't like demolition derbies, Randa! Let me handle this, Mr. G! I can get the best scoop then hers!

Mr. Gopher: Settle down. Actually, I'm going to pick the ones that are going to cover this story. Hm… Let's see…

Jasper: Mr. G, you should let me handle this one. It's a no-brainer. Demolition derbies are my thing.

Mr. Gopher: Alright, fine! Jasper will handle the demolition derby report.

Veneranda: Good luck, Jas. I'm rooting for you! (gives him a thumbs up)

Jasper: (sighs) Yeah yeah, whatever. (leaves) I"ll be right back with that report.

|Meanwhile|

Splinter: (chuckling) This is amazing! Now I can see where I'm driving.

Donnie: Glad you're enjoying it, dad. Me and My Pokemon have worked hard to make this Turtle Tank.

Splinter: Purple, you are certainly very smart and I'm so… (stops) Oh we're here!

They stopped in front of a demolition derby building.

Pachirisu: Is this the place?

Leafeon: Yes it is. Now we should drive inside.

Rockruff: (as Splinter drives the Turtle Tank inside) I have a bad feeling about this place. Donnie, don't you think…?

Donnie: Did you hear what he was gonna say?! He was gonna say proud! I feel all tingly inside and it's the good kind of tingly feeling.

Pachirisu: This place gives me the creeps. (spots ice cream man) Huh? What's an ice cream man doing in here of all places?

Donnie: Ice cream! Oh dad, can we get some ice cream after this?!

Splinter: Sure thing, my son.

They enter the demolition derby ring.

Mikey: Huh?! Uh…

Rockruff: Is this…

Alolan Ninetales: (putting on icy blue star-shaped glasses, pale blue bandana around her neck with an icy blue star chip attached to the tails) What's wrong?

Mikey: Did you take us to a demolition derby or something?!

Pachirisu: It definitely looks like it.

Splinter: Oh there's nothing to worry about. (puts on sunglasses and helmet)

|Balcony|

Jasper: Oh good. It's starting! Now I should get this on tape! (starts recording on his video camera) And without Veneranda bothering me, I can finally get some peace and… (shrieks in surprise)

?: Sorry about that… Did I scared you?

Jasper: Not at all, rabbit! Wait, what are you doing in a place like this?!

?: Just watching the derby.

Jasper: A girl like you being here? Why?

?: I'm just curious.

Jasper: Curious?! What's your name anyways?

Vodingo: Vodingo.

Jasper: Vodingo?! Uh it's nice to meet you. Now please be silent while I record this for the Mystic Hidden Times. Okay?

He nods in agreement.

Octopus Bellhop: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Death Tube! Where the last one standing throughout the destruction wins!

Splinter: Hold on tight, everyone! (laughs happily as he starts to drive)

Midday Lycanroc: Eh?! What's the meaning of this?!

Alolan Ninetales: Nothing personal. Just a little something to brighten our day. (chuckles)

Meat Sweats: Seems like we're gonna get some turtle soup tonight!

Grumpig: Can't wait!

Mikey: Meat guy?! What is he doing here?!

Repo Mantis: (smashes car to Turtle Tank) Time for you to be repoed.

Scyther: (flying besides the truck) Scyther!

Pachirisu: Repo Mantis?! That's bad news!

Rockruff: (spots Hypno-potamus) Who's that?!

Midday Lycanroc: That's Hypno-potamus. He's here as well?

Madame Lapin (Balcony): Go, Hypno! I'm rooting for ya'!

Warren Stone: Breaking news! I, Warren Stone, will win this competition!

Donnie: Who's that?

Mikey: I'm not really sure. Just some kind of mutant worm… I think.

Warren: I don't know why… But I feel disrespected.

Owen: Go get 'em, dad! Show them who's boss!

Splinter: What have you boys been up to lately?

Alolan Ninetales: You know these people?

Donnie: They're all bad guys. We have to turn back!

Alolan Ninetales: Too late. The competition is already starting.

Splinter: Besides, this is so much fun!

Donnie: Fun?! This is not fun! (pulls lever)

The Turtle Tank stopped in motion. One of the cars pushes the Turtle Tank to make it go on its top.

Rockruff: That was really rough…

Donnie: I can't believe this! I thought we were going to a car display competition! Instead, you three took us to a demolition derby!

Splinter: Turn this back up right now or else!

Midday Lycanroc: Guys…

Donnie: Or else what?! You knew that we would've come here if you were being honest! But you lied to me! You lied to Mikey! You lied to everyone!

Splinter: (shocked; sighs) Donatello, I'm so sorry for lying to you. For lying to everyone. But the one thing I would never lie is spending time with you. Me and Aurora just want to have our glory back. After all, I'm so tired of waking up like this everyday.

Alolan Ninetales: It's true. For us, we want to have our glory back. Just like in the past when we were well-respected. We're so sorry. I hope you can forgive us for our actions.

Rockruff: This is nice and all! But we have bigger problems out there!

Pachirisu: We have to do something or this will be the last time we'll spend time together!

Midday Lycanroc: They're right. Donnie, you have to forgive him right now. Holding grudges are a bad thing to have.

Donnie: Hm…

Alolan Ninetales: It's okay if you don't. What we did is completely unforgivable.

Donnie: Hm…

Midday Lycanroc: Please, Donnie. Don't let your anger consume you.

Donnie nods and quickly gets up. Pressing the button to turn the Turtle Tank right-side-up.

Donnie: Start driving!

Splinter: Huh? But…

Donnie: No buts! I forgive you for lying! Besides, if this is so important to you, then we gotta win this thing! (grabs and throws Splinter to the driver's seat) So start driving, daddy-o!

Splinter: (grabs glasses) Right! Let's win this derby!

Everyone: Yeah!

Our heroes were able to defeat Repo Mantis, Meat Sweats, Hypno-potamus, and Warren Stone.

Jasper: That tank is on the roll!

Vodingo: Amazing…

At the speaker booth above the stands, Big Mama and Euryn are watching them.

Euryn: (looking through the telescope) Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It's those pesky Turtles in that big, fancy tank of theirs. What should we do about them, Big Mama?

Big Mama: I want them expoots! Gone! Destroyed! We shall handle this ourselves.

Midday Lycanroc: Woo~! We're on a roll!

Rockruff: We've defeated everyone!

Suddenly, the gate open to reveal Big Mama riding a cart along with the otter bellhop, owl bellhop, and Euryn.

Donnie and Mikey: Not Big Mama!

Splinter: Hello~ Big Mama.

Big Mama: (takes out Pokeball) Incy, come on out!

Ariados: Ariados!

Big Mama: Webbity web them with Sticky Web!

Ariados: Sticky Web!

The Turtle Tank dodges Incy's Sticky Web.

Midday Lycanroc: If this keeps up, we'll sure to be covered in web goo.

Splinter: Leave this to me and Aurora! (jumps down with Aurora following him)

Midday Lycanroc: What are they planning…?

Splinter and Aurora jumps into the turtle hog and starts driving out of it.

Splinter: Aurora, you deal with Incy! I'll deal with her!

Alolan Ninetales: Understood. (jumps off and starts running towards Incy) I won't let you hurt the Turtle Tank. Ice Beam!

Ariados dodges Ice Beam.

Big Mama: I'll turn you into ratticu stew. (takes out Pokeball) Diamond, help Big Mama out by using Icy Wind.

Shiny Glaceon: Glaceon! Icy Wind! (creates a frozen wall)

Splinter: Eh? (stops turtle hog as a frozen barrier surrounds him)

Mikey: Oh no! He's cornered!

Donnie: Not on my watch. Sky, Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after fusing with Sky) Mikey, you should fuse with Patchy! I have a plan.

Mikey: Okay! Patchy, Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after fusing with Patchy) Picha Picha! I'm ready as ever!

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and cool gray eyes with hints of orange. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has changed gender to match Patchy's gender as a female. She has neck-length bob hairstyle with orange streaks all over it. She wears a white hoodie with blue and orange accents around it. Sleeves that covers her hands and wears a blue mini skirt. She also wears black shorts underneath the skirt, white knee-length socks, blue mary jane shoes with lightning bolt clips on the sides, buck teeth, and an orange headband. Mikey gains Patchy's ears and tail.

Rockruff: Be careful out there.

Donnie: I will. (jumps down to the turtle hog and starts driving) Hold on, daddy-o! Donnie-D is coming to save the day!

Big Mama: Now you have nowhere to run, you googly rat! Diamond, use Blizzard and then Icy Wind.

Shiny Glaceon: Blizzard! (summons a blizzard) Icy Wind!

Splinter: (grunting) I see. You're planning on freezing me to death.

Donnie: Oh great. A blizzard had appeared. But that won't stop me from saving my dad! (continues driving despite the icy floor) Sure he had lied to me. Sure he can be annoying sometimes. But that doesn't matter. (starts glowing) He's my dad and I love for that. Even if I don't show it. (glows brighter) And nobody messes with my daddy-o! (glows even brighter)

Big Mama: Any last words?

Splinter: (hears something from the distance) Oh yes. I have a few words to spare. And one of them is… (hops onto turtle hog when Donnie smashes through the wall) See you later!

Donnie: Rock Throw! (smashes wall) Go now!

{Upgrade 1: Donnie's hair is now loose and wavy with a braid on the frontal left side of her head. She now wears a light brown sports bra with white accents around it and brown skinny pants. The white tufts scarf is now around the waist as a belt of sorts while the purple bow is around her neck. She also wears purple leather jacket, dark brown spiked boots, purple-framed sunglasses with translucent white lenses, and purple stones appearing on her shoulders as shoulderplates. Donnie still retains Sky's ears and tail. Though the tail became longer and fluffier than before.}

Splinter: Right. Thank you, purple. (drives off)

Big Mama: How dare you. Big Mama will destroy you into splootingly pieces.

Donnie: Come and get me then! (drives off)

Big Mama chases after Donnie. As she did, Don lures her straight to the Turtle Tank.

Donnie: Mikey! You need to shoot her car! We only have one shot at this!

Mikey: Okay! (starts driving) Time to show her what we're made of! (presses button to do a flip) Musa?!

Rockruff: On it! (presses button to shoot a green laser at the car)

Donnie: (stops) And boom goes the dynamite.

[BOOM]

Big Mama and her group were defeated.

Euryn: (groans) They have won… yet again. (passes out)

Alolan Ninetales (after defeating Incy): Nice one!

Donnie: We won! Woo~! (howls at the end)

Jasper: That was awesome! So awesome!

Vodingo: Very cool.

Splinter: (sighs) We have won…

Leafeon: Thank goodness.

Alolan Ninetales: (sighs) This is just like the past… Crowds cheering for us after each victory. After each battle against any opponent. I missed this sound…

Splinter: Same here…

Leafeon: So this is what it feels like to have an adoring crowd.

Splinter: Of course! Being praised for your skills is very vital! I do miss this! And now, (seeing Mikey and Donnie celebrating) I get to share my glory with my sons. I'm very proud of them.

Donnie's ears perked up.

Donnie: (pushes Mikey away) Did you hear that?!

Mikey: Hear what?

Donnie: Oh nevermind… I'm just glad this is all over.

Mikey: Agree.


	40. The Ancient Art of Ninja Hide and Seek

The episode begins with Raph opening a pizza box.

Raichu: Mm~! Can't wait to dig in…

Male Meowstic: It looks delicious.

Raph: Before we eat, let's play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets the first slice.

Mikey: You're on!

Raichu: I know where this is coming from.

Male Meowstic: Mikey always choose scissors…

Mikey chooses scissors and Raph chooses rock.

Mikey: I lost again! Why does this keep happening?!

Male Meowstic: (to Lemon) Told you. It's predictable.

Raichu: Rai Rai…

Raph: I shall take… (notices that a slice of pizza is missing) Hold on! There's a slice missing! Okay, who took it?!

Leo: Wasn't me. I was standing far from the table.

Donnie: Same here.

Mikey: I didn't even ate it yet!

Raph: So if you three didn't grab a slice, who did?

Splinter: That would be me! (they turn to see Splinter holding a slice of pizza) Today will be your lesson.

Leo: A lesson about starving people to death.

Splinter: (throws pizza at Leo) No! Today, you will learn about ninja concealment.

Kamala: One of my favorite lessons. Follow us to the rooftops so the lesson will begin.

The lights turn off and back on to reveal the pizza that Leo was holding was missing.

Leo: Oh come on! I was gonna eat that slice!

|Rooftops|

Kamala: Alright, boys! Ninjas are known to use the darkness as their advantage.

Splinter: You are task of retrieving a collar from Big Mama's Yokai hotel.

Raichu: Hold up! How do you know about Big Mama?!

Alolan Ninetales: We have heard stories about her. Anyways, you need to learn about ninja concealment if you are going to retrieve a collar.

Splinter: Lesson #1: Blend in the shadows. (goes into shadows)

Kamala: The shadows are your best ally. You need to use these shadows to sneak by or attack your enemies by surprise.

Splinter: Lesson #2: Light as a feather.

Kamala: Ninjas are known to move around without making a sound. You can't let your enemies know you're here. You need to make your presence unknown.

Splinter: Lesson #3: Blind spots.

Alolan Ninetales: Everything is a blind spot. You must use it effectively in order to sneak around without them noticing.

Splinter: Lesson #4: Slow motion Jitsu!

Donnie: Ha, you can't fool me with that one. I can… (notices his Tech-Bo is missing) Hey, give me back my Tech-Bo! (pats himself) And my wallet! (Splinter chuckles)

Male Meowstic: Not cool.

Splinter: Lesson #5…

Mikey: I think I can do this!

Kamala: Go right ahead, Michelangelo.

Mikey and Rena tries but fails.

Kamala: That wasn't it. Please stop fooling around.

Raph: I'll show you fooling around!

Leafeon: Please don't.

Raph repeatedly stomps the rooftop floor. Causing it to collapse alongside with the rest.

Raichu: Raph~!

Raph: Sorry! Guess I got carried away.

Midnight Lycanroc: Is everyone okay?

Male Meowstic: (floating) We're fine. Mostly.

Splinter: (wearing turtle disguise) I'm fine here as well!

Raph: Good. Everyone's okay. (realizes) Wait a minute! I don't remember having a fifth brother!

They pounces at Splinter but were stopped by Hagiwara.

Hagiwara: Yo!

Raph: Hagi?!

Hagiwara: Hey dudes. What's up? I was just in the neighborhood. Walking around until I heard a huge crashing sound. Everything okay?

Raph: We're fine.

Splinter: I was simply teaching them the art of ninja concealment. (takes off disguise)

Turtles: Whoa~...

Kamala: Ninjas and kunoichis are masters of disguise. If you want to get in, you have to wear something to conceal your identity so the enemy doesn't know it's you. (sighs) But it seems you're more focused on goofing around rather than paying attention.

Mikey: We were paying attention!

Kamala: Really… Maybe you're ready enough to go on the mission of retrieving Gus's collar.

Raichu: We totally are! Just watch! We're gonna show that we have been paying attention!

Kamala snaps her fingers to return all of them to the rooftop.

Kamala: Then go and do it. Since you're SO prepared for this mission.

Raph: We will! (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Draco!

Dragonite: Dragonite!

Leo: Good idea, Raph. (takes out Pokeball) Let's go, Red Moon!

Salamence: Salamence! (uses Flamethrower at Leo)

Leo: (screams) What did I do?!

Salamence: I'm in a bad mood right now.

Leo: Well there was no need to use Flamethrower on me! (sighs) Anyways, (hops on) we have a collar to retrieve. To Big Mama's hotel!

Leo and Raph flies off on their respective Pokemon while Mikey rides on Donnie's Battleshell to go after them. Emerald uses Psychic to levitate Rena, Lemon and Nightmare for flight.

Raichu: See ya later! (chuckles)

Hagiwara: Will they be okay?

Kamala: Depending if they will follow their training or not. (gasps slightly) I have an idea. How about we sneak in ourselves?

Alolan Ninetales: To spy on them?

Kamala: Exactly! We need to see if they will do this successfully or not.

Splinter: Excellent idea, Kama! We shall do just that!

Alolan Ninetales: I agree. Seeing them in action will prove if they have paid attention or not.

Hagiwara: Can I come with you?

Splinter: Why yes! Yes you can, Hagi! Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

|Battle Nexus Hotel|  
|Elevator|

Splinter quickly takes out the octopus bellhop in order to wear the bellhop uniform. Aurora and Silva are also wearing bellhop uniforms as well.

Leafeon: You think they won't know it's us?

Splinter: They won't! They'll be too focused on their work to notice us.

Alolan Ninetales: (sighs) It's been so many years since we've been to this very hotel… It certainly didn't changed.

Splinter: Not at all. It's business as usual here… (sighs) Brings me back memories…

Alolan Ninetales: Agree.

Leafeon: Looks like we're here.

Fox Bellhop: Everyone, look alive! Big Mama needs our assistance! (turns to Splinter) You! You handle the elevator!

Splinter: Uh… Yes sir! I'll be holding down the elevator job! (repeating pressing the close button) Come on, stupid elevator.

Alolan Ninetales: And us as well!

Leafeon: Right. We'll be at your service, Mr. Fox.

All the bellhops quickly inside the elevator. Once it goes up, they quickly leaves.

Leafeon: They sure are dedicated people.

Alolan Ninetales: They serve under Big Mama. So of course they would be dedicated for her sake.

A rolling table with a white cloth on it appears behind them. The three hears Mikey and Donnie talking to each other.

Leafeon: (whispering) They're not being so quiet.

Splinter: (whispering) I know, Silva. But remember, we are only here to observe them. To see if they will use my lessons effectively.

Leafeon: (whispering) Right.

Donnie's hand appears out of the cloth and presses one of the elevator buttons. The floor they went to is where Gus is walking around.

Splinter: (hides) That must be Gus.

Alolan Ninetales: He hasn't changed a bit. (sees Donnie's leg pushing the table towards Gus) What are they doing? That's not how they were trained to do.

As soon as Gus turns, they stopped. This makes Gus suspicious.

Leafeon: This is gonna be a disaster.

Splinter: Not on my watch! (jumps and uses his tail to open the tray)

Gus eats the steak and leaves.

Mikey: Aw~, we blew it!

Donnie: Not to worry. We'll get that collar next time.

|Pokemon|

Raichu: So why are we separated from the others again?

Trio: (groans)

Midnight Lycanroc: Do we have to tell you, Lemon?! We need to get the butterfly necklaces.

Male Meowstic: (looking at his phone) According to the book, it states that the butterfly necklaces allows Pokemon to get their Insectica forms. Meaning we'll be able to use the power of bugs.

Raichu: Oh~... Now I remember! But where are the necklaces?

Male Meowstic: Hm… My memory is still vague… But I do remember that Big Mama usually keeps the necklaces in her room… I think.

Tsareena: Take your time, Emerald. I'm sure you'll find that memory eventually.

Raichu: We don't have time for that! We need to get the necklaces now! Let's just head to Big Mama's bedroom and take it right now!

Male Meowstic: Hold on, Lemon. Remember the lessons from Splinter and the others. We need to stay in the shadows and blend in with our surroundings. Lessons 1 and 5.

Raichu: Oh right… We're supposed to be using the lessons. I forgot about that…

Above them, Kamala, who is turned invisible, is watching the group.

Kamala: Butterfly necklaces? I see… So they're doing their own thing while the Turtles are getting Gus's collar.

Midnight Lycanroc: (sniffs in the air) Guys, someone's coming. We need to hide.

They hide and peek to see who it is. What they saw was Ke Ai Sai Hu who is carrying a box which contains the butterfly necklaces.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: (looks both ways) Good. I don't sense anyone here. (starts walking) I need to bring this box to Big Mama's safe in her office.

Raichu: We need to get that box.

Male Meowstic: Agree. But first, let's use the lessons as an advantage.

Raichu: Or~ we could just simply take her out and take the box from her? That would be a much better tactic then sneaking around.

Male Meowstic: Let's do both since I don't have the energy to yell at you for what a risky plan you had created.

Raichu: Okay. Let's do this.

|Raphael|

Hagiwara: (spying on Raph) Come on, Raph… Remember to blend in with your surroundings.

Raph takes a large leaf from its stem. He then holds it up to his head and tip-toes his way to Gus.

Hagiwara: That's not what I meant by blending in with your surroundings. (facepalm) What an idiot. He's gonna expose himself to Gus.

Before Gus could see Raph, Hagi throws a ball at him.

Gus: Oh boy! A ball! (catches ball but falls into the water)

Hagiwara pulls Raph from behind the wall. Once Raph sits down, he pushes a painting to cover him.

Gus: (stands up) Who throw the ball? (turns to see nothing) Strange… I thought someone was after me for some reason.

He goes through the wall which turns around.

Hagiwara: That was a close one… I hope Leo is doing okay with his training…

|Leonardo|

Kamala: (hiding) I made it to the sporting lounge. Where yokai come to watch the Battle Nexus Tournament. However, they won't let someone like me to be here since I look like a child. Time to use some magic. (summons magic circle and starts writing with her claws) Age Growth: Teenager! (transforms)

{{Kamala grows taller. Her chest became a bit bigger while still being covered in fur along with her waist and behind areas. Her hair grows longer along with her tail and her claws.}}

Kamala: Much better. (spots Leo) There he is… Seems like he's using the blind spots. (turns to see Gus) And there's Gus. (observes Leo who ends up being in front of him) What is he doing?! (facepalm) That's not how blind spots work! I gotta confront him but I have to observe him… This is quite difficult. (looks around) I may have an idea.

She walks up to one of the bars. Mamta Shamra was cleaning the glass jugs.

Mamta: Hello there! Welcome to the sporting lounge! Where you get to watch the Battle Nexus at the comfort of your seats. What can I help you?

Kamala: Um, I would like you to talk to Gus over there.

Mamta: Gus? Sure! He's such a lovable dog… Sometimes being a bit too mean-spirited but overall a sweetheart. What do you want me to talk to him about?

Kamala: Um… Anything. Just anything you want.

Mamta: Anything eh? Well chica, leave it to me.

Kamala: Thank you. (after she leaves) I hope Leo doesn't get discovered by… |Gus: Hey! You're one of the Turtles!| Now this is troublesome.

Mamta: Gus, please calm down. No need to shout, amigo.

Gus: You don't understand! This is the enemy of Big Mama!

Leo: Uh… (tips jug to spill juice on Gus) Blind spot! (rans off)

Gus: (growling) Come back here!

Mamta: Hey! (jumps over the counter and runs after them)

Kamala: This is gonna end badly… (teleports)

|Pokemon|

Rena, Nightmare, Emerald and Lemon are being chased down the hall by Ke Ai Sai Hu. Lemon is carrying the box with his tails.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Come back here with that box! I don't know how you were able to sneak in without being noticed but I won't let you leave here alive!

Raichu: So any plans as to how to get out of this mess?!

Male Meowstic: Hm…

Midnight Lycanroc: My Stone Edge nor Rena's Grass Knot didn't work on her! What else can we do?!

Lemon trips which causes the box to fly over them.

Tsareena: The box!

Raichu: Whoops.

The box crashes into the wall. Making the lid open up to reveal the butterfly necklaces spewing out of the box.

Male Meowstic: I have an idea. (grabs butterfly necklace) In order to activate Insectica Evolution, we need to rub the necklace three times.

Tsareena: Just do it quick! She's getting closer!

Male Meowstic: (rubs three times) Insectica Evolution! (transforms) Have some of this! (summons honey on the ground) Trap! (creates a honey box) That should give us some time.

Emerald's white parts of his body changes color to purple. He now wears a bumblebee mini dress with bumblebee wings on the back of it. He also wears yellow lips, purple-green eyeshadow, yellow and black-striped gloves, golden tiara, bumblebee antennas (separated from tiara), honeycomb hairclip on the left side of his head, and the twin tails transforms into stinger below the wings.

Raichu: Awesome! You're a bumblebee!

Male Meowstic: Yes I am… (twirls honey wand) Nightmare, Lemon, Rena, grab the butterfly necklaces. You three grab one each and then the rest goes to the box.

Trio: Understood!

After they do that, they quickly ran off while the moon rabbit is trapped in the honey box.

Raichu: I wonder if the others were able to get Gus's dog collar. Actually, I wonder why Splinter wants that collar so badly.

Tsareena: Now that you mention it, it is quite weird he wants the collar. I thought it would be something much more valuable than a simple dog collar.

Midnight Lycanroc: Like getting jewelry or a mystic weapon that Big Mama secretly has?!

Raichu: Other than the butterfly necklaces?

Midnight Lycanroc: Exactly! But why a collar?

Male Meowstic: Well whatever the reason, Splinter isn't gonna tell us. Nor will Aurora and Silva.

Raichu: Raight…

Suddenly, they crashed into the Turtles who were being chased by Gus and the Bellhops. All of them going through the wall to a bedroom.

Splinter: Where did they go?!

Mamta: Who are you?!

Hagiwara: We have a lot to explain but we can do that later.

Kamala: Let's go to the vents.

Alolan Ninetales: Smart idea.

|Turtles|

Raichu: Ow~... That hurts!

Male Meowstic: Did you get Gus's collar?

Raph: Not yet.

Gus: Now you're surrounded! (Bellhops appears) You have nowhere else to hide.

Raichu: We're done for!

Male Meowstic: No we're not, Lemon. We got Insectica Evolution at our side.

Tsareena: And the lessons as well.

Mikey: Right! Lights-out Jitsu!

Donnie: Mikey, that's not gonna… (the lights turn off) I'll never doubt you again.

Raph: Let's make our pop proud! By sticking to the shadows.

The group hides in the shadows. Taking out the three Bellhops one by one. Gus begins sniffing the air but can't pick up their scent.

Splinter (in the vent): Huh?

The Turtles, in their Insectica Forms as they have secretly transform into their Harmonic Forms, use the lessons from Splinter and Kamala. Successfully getting the collar in the progress.

Alolan Ninetales: Lessons 1 through 5…

Kamala: They really did pay attention after all… And I thought I was gonna give them extra lessons. Darn it.

Splinter: I do deserve the "World's Greatest Dad" cup!

|Meanwhile|

Leo (small size; high voice): I love this form! This has to be the coolest of all the other evolution forms!

Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (left is lime green and right is yellow). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. His hair is a lime green mid thigh-length hair tied in a braid with blue and yellow highlights on it. Though he is shirtless, he wears red cuffed ankle baggy pants. He also wears golden cuffs around his wrists and neck, barefoot, scorpion claws covering his hands, exoskeleton-like armor around his chest, and the markings changes to the shape of curled scorpion tails. He gains Lemon's ears and the two large stingers.

Mikey (small size; high voice): (carrying one end of the collar) Agree! I especially love our voices! It's so high-pitched and squeaky! I love it!

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and pink-mantis green ombre eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has change gender to match Rena's gender as a female. She has carnation pink knee-length hair tied in twin ponytails with mantis green dye on the ends. She wears a lavender and orange tutu dress with pink and green butterfly designs on the bottom of the tutu skirt. She also wears rose pink butterfly tights, olive green ballerina flats, butterfly-shaped scrunchies holding the ponytails in place, lavender and orange butterfly wings on her back, the markings changes to the shape of butterflies, sparkles all over her hair and wings, and butterfly earrings.

Donnie (small size; high voice): (carrying the other end of the collar) Which is starting to get annoying! How long are we gonna be before we return to our normal size?

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and tangerine-colored eyes. The pupils now in a shape of bluish-green honeycombs His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has supernova-colored elbow-length extremely curly hair tied in a ponytail. Purple dye appears circling around the ponytail. Donnie now wears a tenne-colored t-shirt and selective yellow-colored slim jeans with purple diagonal stripes around the bottoms. He also wears a royal purple tuft jacket (unzipped) with light purple fur on top of it, golden belt around his waist, royal purple honeycomb-shaped sunglasses with supernova-colored lenses, honeycomb earrings, bee wings and antennas, golden crown with amethyst gems on it, black boots, and nails painted gold. He gains Emerald's ears and the two bee stingers behind him.

Leo: Don't you mean…?

Donnie: I know what you're gonna say, Nardo! I should've said, "How long are we gonna BEE like this BEEfore we return to our regular size?" I get it. Because I'm a bee. Ha ha. Very funny…

Leo: You have read my mind. (chuckles)

Donnie: Jeez… Let's just head to the rooftops before I die of puns.

|Rooftops|

Raph (normal size): We did it, pop! We got the dog collar!

Raph is now human with brown skin and reddish-green eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has light red shoulder-length with black dye on the bangs. Raph wears a black jumpsuit with red and dark green accents all over it. He also wears dark green leather sneakers, dark green leather gloves, red horn above his head, black and red exoskeleton-like armor around his back, beetle wings underneath armor, beetle antennae, and red-framed goggles. Raph gains Nightmare's ears and tail.

Alolan Ninetales: Yes you did…

Leafeon: Congratulations. And you also got a new form.

Leo: Oh~ yeah we did! Bug powers rule!

Splinter: Yes yes yes. I was very worried that you were going to get seriously hurt while inside Big Mama's Yokai hotel. But it seems that there was nothing to worry about. I am glad to be called your father and your sensei.

Mikey: Aw~!

Raph: Group hug!

They all hug Splinter affectionately.

Splinter: You may celebrate!

Everyone: (cheering happily as they leave)

Mikey: Love you, dad! (chuckles)

Leafeon: So Splinter… Why do you need that collar anyways?

Splinter: Wait 'till tonight. I'll explain everything.

Leafeon: Eh?

|Later|  
|Battle Nexus Hotel|

The elevator heads to Big Mama's room which has web goo all over it. Splinter swiftly and quickly goes to the dresser. The dog tag turns into a key which he uses to open the dresser and takes out a picture. The picture showing Lou Jitsu (Splinter's human self) and Big Mama together.


	41. One Man's Junk

The episode begins with Mikey and Donnie putting posters of "Mystical Metal Merchants" in Run of the Mill Pizza, Hidden Library, and the Battle Nexus Hotel while singing in various forms of music. The screen then shifts to a cardboard building.

Raph: Uh… If we're trying to get the last few pieces of the Dark Armor, shouldn't we go out there and search for it?!

Kamala: I must agree with Raph here. This is such a waste of time. We have to get the last few pieces of the Dark Armor before Barron Draxum and the Foot Clan does!

Tsareena: We know… But we should do this more strategic.

Male Meowstic: (scrolling through his phone) Basically, we're gonna wait here for people or yokai to come here and bring their stuff. That way we'll be able to get a piece of the Dark Armor. No work involved.

Leo: Hm… I do like the lazy part.

Raichu: We'll give you some credit on that end.

Leo slips from the chair as a customer appears.

Mikey: See? Our plan is working, Raph.

Kamala: Our first customer. (clears her throat and tries to sound cute) Welcome to the Mystical Metal Merchants! Where we collect and sell metals of the mythical proportions! What brings you here to our fine establishment, sir?!

The man walks to the desk. He then opens the box which reveals a golden fidget spinner. Donnie puts on his goggles but it wasn't the Dark Armor piece.

Donnie: This isn't what we were asking for! Emerald?

Emerald uses Psychic to throw the man and the box away from the shop.

Donnie: Thank you!

Raichu: Looks like your plan is failing~...

Male Meowstic: It will work, Lemon. You just have to trust us. (spots something) And speak of the devil, look what we have here. (points to a creature carrying a box)

Donnie: And that box is giving out major mystic energy!

Kamala: I can sense it as well. That has to be a piece of the Dark Armor!

However, Repo Mantis and Scyther appears inside of the repo car.

Repo Mantis: Hey you! You owe us some money! Scyther, use Quick Attack!

Scyther: Quick Attack! (attacks the creature and grabs the box) I got the box, boss! (flies away with Repo Mantis)

Kamala: Now this is bad.

Leo: And that's why we're in Team Raph the whole time!

Raph: (fist bumps Leo) That's my turtle. Now we should go after them to get the Dark Armor piece.

Tsareena: Hold on, Raphael! You, Nightmare, Lemon and Leo hadn't been to the scrap yard, unlike us. So let us handle this one ourselves.

Male Meowstic: After all, we know Repo Mantis better so we got the expertise in this department.

|Next Day|  
|Scrap Yard|

Midnight Lycanroc: We have arrived at the site.

Raph: The plan is we're gonna smash through this scrap yard. Smashing everything in our path until the Dark Armor piece gets right into our smashing hands!

Donnie: Instead of your usual smashing plans, maybe we should do this with strategy.

Tsareena: First, we must know more about Repo Mantis!

Mikey throws down a folder which contains pictures of Repo Mantis and Scyther.

Raichu: Uh…

Male Meowstic: You see, Repo Mantis loves money. (changes into a gentleman look) Obviously he represents greed.

Tsareena: (changes into a lady look) So we're gonna go in there and look for the Dark Armor piece ourselves. While Donnie and Mikey are distracted, me and Emerald will sneak around and look for it.

Raichu: And what about us?!

Male Meowstic: You stay here and monitor through Donnie's monocle to see where the piece is hidden.

Midnight Lycanroc: That's all we have to do?! Are you serious?!

Tsareena: We are. Now ta-ta! (leaves with the others)

Kamala: (sighs) This is gonna be awhile.

Donnie: Sputnik, come on out!

Mikey: You too, Sparky!

Espeon: Espeon!

Jolteon: Jolteon! Whoa, you look so fancy and classy! What's the occasion?

Donnie: We're being rich gentlemen. While distracting the enemies, you two along with Em and Rena are gonna search for the Dark Armor piece.

Jolteon: Okay!

Espeon: Right. We'll do our best. (walks off)

Mikey: And make sure you don't get caught!

Jolteon: We won't!

Male Meowstic: Good luck. (leaves with Rena)

|Repo Mantis|

Repo Mantis: Move it to the left, Bison! Now a little to the right! And don't drop it or I'll have your head!

Bison Almighty: You got it, boss!

Scyther: You got it! We'll be careful!

Donnie: (clears his throat) Why hello there!

Mikey: We are wealthy gentlemen who had come here to purchase a vehicle of sorts.

Kitty: A vehicle?! How much are you willing to pay?!

Repo Mantis: Hold on, Kit. This could be a trap.

Mikey: A trap?! My good sir, this isn't a trap at all! (takes out wads of cash) Maybe this will convince you that this isn't a trap.

Repo's pupils turns into dollar signs.

Repo Mantis: Oh pardon my manners, sirs! Come with me and may I have something for ya'.

Donnie: Right.

|Pokemon|

Espeon: Have you found a piece?

Jolteon: Not yet! (shakes off the dust from his fur) This scrap yard is huge! It would take us forever to find a piece of the Dark Armor!

Male Meowstic: We can't give up now. Finding the Dark Armor is our top priority.

Tsareena: Shouldn't we let Lemon and Nightmare come with us?

Male Meowstic: No way. Most likely those two are gonna smash the whole scrap yard instead of taking things slow and strategic.

Tsareena: You got a point there. Let's continue the search!

|Turtle Tank|

Leo: Ugh… How long is Donnie's plan gonna fail?!

Kamala: Such a waste of time. (walks away) We have to get that piece before you-know-who does. And if Draxum was able to get all the pieces, he's gonna wear the armor and we're all doomed!

Leo: Calm down, Kamala. We won't let that happen.

Raph: Yeah! Nothing to worry about.

|Repo Mantis|

Kitty: You sure you can look at the vehicles yourself?

Donnie: Of course! We know a thing or two about scrap yards!

Repo Mantis: For a couple of scrapyard buyers, you two are alright. But I must warn you. You must never go inside that bus. It's strictly forbidden.

Raichu: You heard that, Nightmare?

Midnight Lycanroc: Sure did. That must be where the piece is.

Donnie: We won't go inside! No need to worry!

Repo: Okay. We'll be right back. (leaves)

Leo: Donnie, what are you doing?! You need to…

Donnie: Uh-uh. I'm not gonna do your plan. (hangs up)

Raichu: That arrogant turtle! We gotta get to that bus!

Raph: When someone tells you you can't go in there, you have to go in there!

Kamala: The piece must be in that area. But how are we gonna get inside?

Leo: Insectica Evolution that's what. We can just turn bug-sized and get inside easily. Nobody won't know it's us.

Kamala: One problem; if you're gonna be bug-sized, it would take you months to get from here to the bus.

Leo: Way ahead of you. (takes out Pokeball) Undertow, help us out!

Raph: Come on out, Pyro!

Vaporeon: Vaporeon!

Flareon: Flareon!

Leo: Lemon?

Raichu: Raight! (runs and opens cabinet) Butterfly necklaces, coming right up! (grabs two butterfly necklaces and throws it at Leo and Raph)

Leo: Let's do this!

Together: Harmonic Evolution along with Insectica Evolution!

They begin to transform into their Insectica Forms after fusing with Lemon and Nightmare respectively. After the transformation sequence, they head straight to the school bus.

Kamala: First, we need to get this bus out of the way.

Raph: Leave that to me! (spits on his hands and rubs it together) Time to lift this baby - (starts lifting) like a boss!

Leo and Kamala: Raph! Raph! Raph!

Screen shifts to Raph being on the ground.

Leo: Raph… Raph… Raph… (sighs) Thunderbolt~!

Raph: (screams) I'm awake! (groans) What happened?

Leo: You passed out from single handedly lift a school bus!

Raph: How far did I go?

Kamala: Not much. Except for the little wiggle on the bars.

Flareon: But your neck was so huge!

Vaporeon: I thought you were gonna make your head explode or something!

Raph: Now what?

Leo: Let me handle this. (shrinks himself) I'm gonna try to get inside through any cracks this school bus has! Undertow, help me out! (jumps on top of Undertow's head)

Vaporeon: Right. (walks to the bus back door)

Leo jumps and climbs up to the window. Using his twin stingers, he cuts through the window in a perfect circle. He jumps inside and lands on the door handle. Returning back to normal size as he opens the door.

Leo: Come aboard the bug bus!

Raph: Why didn't I think of that?!

Kamala: Just get inside and start driving.

Once inside, Raph starts up the bus and starts driving it to the entrance. He stops when they reach the end.

Kamala: What a huge cage…

Leo: Well this puts the "rust" in rusty. (chuckles) Get it?

Kamala: You need to be serious, Leonardo. (summons a small flame) There we go. That should help us see better in the dark.

Vaporeon: What is this place? You sure the Dark Armor piece is in here?

Flareon: It has to be! What else is the reason why he doesn't want us to be here for?! Obviously he's hiding the piece in here!

Vaporeon: But it would take us forever to look through everything.

Flareon: You got a point there… By the time we find it, Repo Mantis and his cronies are gonna find out about the plan.

Vaporeon: Right.

Raph: Hm… (founds button) Maybe this is it. (presses button)

The cage begins to open.

Kamala: Raphael… What did you do?

Raph: Uh… I just pushed this button and…

Kamala: And you just release a creature of monstrous proportions!

Leo: Oh man! This wasn't supposed to happen! Now what?

Vaporeon: Uh… My advice is… we should run!

Flareon: Good idea. Let's scram!

They quickly head back to the bus as a giant mutant cat chases after them. Once they get inside the bus, Raph tries to start the bus.

Kamala: Hurry up!

Raph: I'm trying! I'm trying! (starts bus) Yes! Now hold on tight! (drives backwards while the creature chases after them)

|Donnie and Mikey|

Repo Mantis: With all things settle, we'll be giving you the keys to the whole lot.

Kitty: Hold on, Repokins. We should do something before we give it to them.

Repo Mantis: Oh right! (winks at Kitty and Bison) Wait right here and we'll be right back before we give you the keys! (leaves)

Male Meowstic: Finally he's gone…

Mikey: So any news?

Tsareena: We still can't find the Dark Armor piece.

Espeon: We searched everywhere and it's not here.

Jolteon: But we'll keep on… (hears something and turns) Eh?!

Raph: Everyone, run for your lives!

Donnie: What are you doing here?!

Scyther: Huh? Hey! Is this some kind of scam you're trying to pull here?!

Male Meowstic: We got caught…

Tsareena: The jig is up… We're done for.

Repo Mantis: And you let my cat out too?!

Vaporeon: Wait what? This creature is your cat?

Repo Mantis: Mrs. Nubbins used to be so cuddly until she got mutated into a mantis. Now all she wants to do is eat me!

Donnie (breaking the 4th wall): Fact; Mantises practice cannibalism.

Flareon: We didn't know that!

?: (appearing out of the cave) Why you little… How dare you take the yellow vehicle out of this cave! (runs to them) I shall have your heads and hang it on the walls! (jumps)

Kitty: Oh no you don't! (grabs him)

Leo: Who's this?

Bison: This is Groungratin. He's an employee here.

Groungratin: You may call me Gratin or Bender. I have heard stories about you. All of you. Look what you've done! You let that vile beast out of its cage! Now you shall pay the price with your heads and shells!

Vaporeon: We're so sorry. We were just trying to find a piece of the Dark Armor. We thought it was in there but clearly it wasn't.

Flareon: Do we have to help them?

Jolteon: We don't have much of a choice! We can't leave here without that piece AND we can't let that cat monster eat Repo Mantis.

Espeon: Though he is our enemy we must do the right thing. We need to bring his cat back into that cave before it tries to eat him for real.

Flareon: (sighs) Fine~... But how are we gonna defeat a giant cat monster?! Any ideas about that?! Anything at all?!

Vaporeon: Calm down, Pyro. We'll think of something…

Espeon: And we need to think fast.

Jolteon: Yeah! Let's do this fast! Right,... (notices they disappear) guys? They totally ditched us!

Vaporeon: It's more like they went out to save Repo Mantis from his precious cat.

Kitty: Correct! (chuckles) They already left while you were having a conversation.

Groungratin: Well I hope they fix this mess they have created for themselves. After that, I shall punish them for releasing Mr. Mantis's cat.

Vaporeon: So you're pretty mad about that… It wasn't our intention. We just want the armor piece and we'll be on our way without incident.

Bison: It seems like you always bring trouble wherever you go.

Flareon: It's a habit that we can't break easily! (chuckling to himself) Anyways, we should head our way to them before they get themselves hurt. (runs off with Sputnik, Undertow and Sparky)

Before the cat monster tries to attack Repo Mantis, Leo summons a portal to make the paw go through and hit itself.

Raph: Bug powers activate!

The cat catches Raph and Leo with its mouth.

Donnie: Uh hello? (gets captured along with Mikey, Emerald and Rena)

Espeon: Oh no! They got eaten!

Jolteon: Hey kitty-cat! (the cat turns to them) You better spit them out of your mouth!

Flareon: They're not tuna! They're mutant turtles who can do sweet ninja moves. So you better get them out of your mouth or we'll make you do it!

The cat spits the group into the air.

Kamala: Maybe not like that… I'll go get them. (teleports)

Vaporeon: Oh that's it! Though I'm much more reasonable, (starts glowing) the fact that you did that angers me.

Flareon: (starts glowing) Me too! I'm all fired up!

Espeon: (starts glowing) Then we shall deal with this creature and take it back to that mountain of cars and other things.

Jolteon: (starts glowing) Let's do this! Time to be mystical!

The Eeveelutions transforms into their Mystic Forms.

Scyther: Huh? What the…?

Flareon: Now come and get us, greenie!

In this form, the yellow fur becomes inflamed with dark red flaming aura. The small tuft on his head has more volume very bushy. White flaming patterns appears all over his red fur. Pyro's left eye changes color to bright red.

[ROARING]

The cat starts chasing after the Eeveelutions.

Vaporeon: Watch out for its long tongue! Along with its claws as well.

In this form, the white fins becomes longer and frillier along with changing color to pale blue. The spiky ridges grows longer but sharper like spikes. Dark blue raindrop markings appears under his eyes. The split tail fins becomes wavier that produces different colors from blue to purple. Undertow now wears a blue jewel orb around his neck. His eyes changes color to electric blue.

Espeon: Right. (dodges claw) This is gonna be more difficult. Let's see what I can do. (summons a mirror) A mirror? Of course… I could reflect any attack with it. Perfect.

In this form, the tufts near his ears becomes longer and wavier. A white veil appears on his head and ends at his neck. The red jewel turns into dark purple and sun markings appears on his front and back legs. Light purple clouds appears around his neck. Sputnik's right eye changes color to dark violet.

Flareon: So what's the plan?!

Vaporeon: We need to buy some time until the Turtles arrive! We can handle this ourselves until then.

Flareon: That's the plan?! You crazy!

Vaporeon: It's worth a shot. We need to work together on this. (creates quicksand) Mine is to create quicksands. Awesome!

Flareon: That should slow it down. But for how long?

Jolteon: We need something to block its path! That way it should lead it straight to where it came from!

Espeon: That's a great idea. We can do just that.

Jolteon: See? I can even make some great ideas. Let's do this!

Everyone: Right!

Jolteon: First, we need a WHOLE lot of stuff! And I mean A LOT of it!

Espeon: Uh yeah… But we need to be extra careful not to cause an avalanche of used cars…

Vaporeon: Which is gonna be quite difficult. (dodges) Darn it! It got out of the quicksand!

Flareon: Guess the quicksand wasn't too quick.

Vaporeon: Really?

Flareon: Yes. Yes really.

Espeon: No time for arguments. We have more important things to… (hears something)

The Turtles are now driving a car which is to resemble a mouse. The cat immediately chases after them.

Flareon: That's so cool! (chases after them)

Vaporeon: Quite a unique idea. Let's go.

Espeon and Jolteon: Right!

|Turtles|

Mikey: It's working!

Donnie: We're almost there!

Once they reach the cave, the car turns and the cat monster was able to get inside.

Mikey: Raph, the door!

Raph: Right! Time to lift this bus - (starts lifting) like a bus!

Everyone: Raph! Raph! Raph!

The screen shifts to Raph being on the ground.

Leo: Raph… Raph… Raph… (sighs) Here we go again. Thunderbolt~!

Raph: (screams) I'm up! I'm up! What happened?

Flareon: You passed out again… Have you gotten enough iron? Anyways, while you were passing out, Leo drove the school bus straight to the entrance.

Leo: Big scary kitty is inside!

Groungratin: Nicely done, fellas. You have trapped the vile beast inside its home.

Repo Mantis: Mrs. Nubbins gets cranky when she's hungry. (Mrs. Nubbins roars) I'm gonna feed you, snuggly-wuggly!

Kamala: With that out of the way, you better hand over the box!

Kitty: What box?

Kamala: The one that contains the Dark Armor piece!

Repo Mantis: Oh~ that box… Yeah I actually sold it to these two weird people before you even came here.

Kamala: What?! Foot Brute and Lieutenant already got it?! (groans annoyingly) This was a waste of time! We need to go right now!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Kitty: See you later, guys… (chuckles) Now what's inside this briefcase? (sniffs) That's weird. It smells like… (opens briefcase) Tuna fish cans?!

Repo Mantis: Hey! There's no money in here! It's just tuna fish cans!

[BOOM]

Groungratin: Uh-oh…

The episode ends with Repo Mantis and his employees being attacked by Mrs. Nubbins while our heroes walked away from the scrap yard.


	42. Snow Day

The episode begins at the park. Our heroes are playing around in the snow while singing a song.

Veneranda (Winter Clothing): Yukiko, Grizz, so glad you can come here!

Yukiko: Of course. Snowy days like this always made me feel relaxed.

Griezzyn: I LOVE snow days! The best time of the day where we have all the fun and no work!

Ryuko (Winter Clothing): Definitely agree! No school, no homework, no rules!

Yuriko (Winter Clothing): Un! Yuki no hi wa saikōdesu! {Translation: Yeah! Snow days are the best!}

Hillary (Winter Clothing): You can say that again, hun!

Ashley (Winter Clothing): (whistles) Love your Jupiter Jim snowman!

Kassandra (Winter Clothing): It's so amazing!

Leo: Great job, fam. And Donnie I guess.

Donnie: Oh over there. Push! (pushes Leo)

Male Meowstic: Now the last thing it needs is a flag for the flagpole.

Raichu: And I know which flag it's gonna be in!

Midnight Lycanroc: (ties flag) Jupiter Jim Sails the Seven Galaxies!

Tsareena: The best JJ film of all time!

Male Meowstic: Wait what?! No no no no no no no.

April: Hold on! (throws flag at Raph) That's not right!

Ampharos: Actually, Jupiter Jim's Pluto Vacation IV is the best JJ film of all time!

Male Meowstic: Agree.

Donnie: It just got ranked. By us. So no questions asked or arguments.

Raph and Mikey starts laughing hysterically.

Leo: Jupiter Jim's Pluto Vacation IV?!

Raichu: You gotta be kidding me! There's no way that movie is the best of all time! (laughing) You're killing me!

Ryuko: Oh come on! Jupiter Jim Sails the Seven Galaxies is, hands down, the best JJ film of all time!

Kassandra: No way! Pluto Vacation IV is the best JJ movie of all time!

Piper: Yeah~wan!

Veneranda: Um… You guys… Let's not argue about this.

Raph: Pudding, you know that Jupiter Jim Sails the Seven Galaxies is the best film right?!

April: Raph, let her decide! Randa, do you like Jupiter Jim's Pluto Vacation IV right?!

Veneranda: Uh… I don't really like choosing sides. I think both movies are great in their own way.

Vodingo (Winter Clothing): I agree with Veneranda. No need to argue about this…

Hillary: It's too late. Everyone's going into this.

Patrick (Winter Clothing): Right.

Meanwhile, Ghostbear and Moon Crusher are putting salt around their gym while humming a song.

Ursaring: (turns) Uh… Ghostbear?

Ghostbear: What is it, amigo?

Ursaring: Look over there. (Ghostbear turns to sees the Turtles and their allies) Aren't those the tortugas from before?

Ghostbear: Yeah they are! What a coincidence. Now's our chance to destroy them! But not yet. (starts sneaking around with Moon Crusher behind him)

Ursaring: First, we're gonna mess with them right?

Ghostbear: Exactamente. {Translation: Exactly.} Make sure they don't see us.

Ursaring: Right.

|Turtles|

Piper: You're totally wrong~wan! PV4 is way better than Seven Galaxies~wan!

Ryuko: Oh really!

Piper: Really~wan!

Yukiko: My my… So immature. Fighting over which film is better… (sighs) I don't understand them sometimes.

Suddenly, Raph gets hit by a snowball from behind.

Raph: Hey! Who did that?! Okay, who throw a snowball at me from behind?! I bet it was Mayhem who did it!

April: You're literally staring at us.

Raichu: That's a low blow!

Leo: Weaponizing the snow like that!

Hillary: Don't accuse Mayhem for this!

Veneranda: Um…

Rabiria (Winter Clothing): This is getting good. Okay, guys! How about we settle this with a snowball fight?!

Raph: Great idea! We'll see which Jupiter Jim film is the best of all time!

Rabiria: (takes out and puts on headphones) Then let's start!

Ghostbear: Wait… A snowball fight? That wasn't supposed to happen.

Josephina: A snowball fight you say?

Rabiria: Yup! This reminds me of a competitive multiplayer game. So first, you need to choose a side. Are you with Donnie in Team Pluto Vacation?! Or are you with Raph in Team Seven Galaxies?! Choose one.

They all went to opposite sides. Some with Donnie and others with Raph.

Yukiko: Hold on. Before you start explaining the rules, may I bring one more guest here? (summons portal) Djan, please come here.

Djanzanosh comes out of the portal.

Yukiko: Everyone, this is Djan. He's a yeti who is currently living in my ski lodge as a mountaineer. (Djan grunts) He's saying hello but he doesn't speak.

Veneranda: It's nice to meet you, Djan! Can't wait to have fun?! (Djan nods) That's good to hear! (chuckles happily)

Griezzyn: So what are the rules?!

Rabiria: Oh right! You see, the rules are simple. Both teams have to hit the other with snowballs. But you can't use your mystic weapons.

Cora (Winter Clothing): Which is why I have everyone put their weapons in the Lair.

Rabiria: Another rule is you can't use any variation of the snowball except for the traditional!

Mikey: Because we're not savages.

Donnie: (caressing a skull-shaped snowball with his hand behind their backs) I beg to differ. (chuckles evilly)

Rabiria: And lastly, the winning team shall tied their flag to the flagpole of Jupiter Jim! Is everyone clear with the rules?! (they all nod) Then let the snowball fight begin~!

Everyone: (cheering)

April: And remember, no mercy!

The snowball fight begins. Rabiria summons a scoreboard that contains the team names and the numbers below it.

Rabiria: This is so exciting! Good luck, everyone! And have lots of fun! Woo!

Everyone were throwing snowballs left and right. Hitting each other with it while trying to find hiding places.

Raph: I got you now, Pudd- (Veneranda throws snowball) -ing…

Veneranda: (laughs) Nice try, Beary Boo! (runs off)

Raph: Darn it…

Midnight Lycanroc: Emerald~... Where are you~? I know you're hiding somewhere.

Sylveon: Now! (jumps up and throws snowballs at Nightmare) Got you! (chuckles)

Midnight Lycanroc: Bella?! (Emerald throws snowballs at his back) Hey! (turns around) Found you, Em! Now's my chance for payback!

Male Meowstic: You need to catch me first. (runs off)

Midnight Lycanroc: (runs after him while throwing snowballs) Come back here!

Sylveon: (chuckles)

Ursaring: (hiding) So now what?

Ghostbear: I have another idea. (starts walking) And it will be sure to make them suffer.

However, he slipped and starts to tumble. Becoming a giant snowball in the process while Moon Crusher chases after him.

Ursaring: Ghostbear, hold on!

|Night|

Our heroes are relaxing for a hot chocolate break.

Griezzyn: Everyone, the soup's done! (starts handing out soup) You guys are gonna love it!

Mikey: (grabs bowl of soup) It looks so good~...

Raph: (grabs bowl of soup) Yeah it does! (drinks soup but starts coughing) Spicy…

Griezzyn: Of course it's spicy! My cooking is all about the spiciness! The spicier the better!

April: (drinks soup) That's so good~!

Griezzyn: Glad you're loving it!

Alba: Here you go, Raph. Want some strawberry ice cream to go with the soup?

Raph: (coughs) Thank you, (coughs) Ms. Alba. (eats ice cream)

Alba: No problem. (sits down) Isn't it nice to sit down and relax?

Vodingo: Drinking hot chocolate and soup…

Yukiko: And staring at the stars and the moon…

Roxanne: Agree. Totally relaxing.

Marina: Right. Now then, Rabiria, could you tell us who won the competition?

Rabiria: Sure thing. (summons scoreboard) Let's see… According to my scoreboard, it's currently a tie as of now.

Raph: A tie?!

Leo: No worries. Team Seven Galaxies will definitely win after this break.

April: Not a chance! Team Pluto Vacation will win!

Raph: How can you be so sure about that?!

April: Because some of us didn't watch the whole thing due to Leo and Mikey fighting over the helmet during it.

|Flashback|

Leo and Mikey are pulling the helmet. Struggling to grab it from the other's grip.

Mikey: It's my turn to wear the helmet!

Tsareena: Let go of it immediately!

Leo was able to get the helmet and licks it.

Mikey: Ew~! (starts chasing after Leo)

|Flashback Ends|

Josephina: That's the reason?! (turns to Leo) Oh real mature, Leonardo! Very mature of you to lick a helmet so Mikey won't be able to wear it.

Leo: Don't look at me! I want to wear the helmet.

Raichu: Yup! If you have your saliva on it, it's technically yours as nobody wouldn't want to touch your spit on stuff.

Leo: Exactly, limón. {Translation: Lemon.}

Josephina: Either way it's quite immature of you.

Marina: I agree with Josephina… (drinks hot chocolate)

Midnight Lycanroc: Anyways, Team Seven Galaxies are gonna win after this break! And once we do, our flag is gonna be in the flagpole! Right guys?!

Leo, Mikey and Raph: (stacking each other up) Right!

April: No way. Oh Mayhem.

Mayhem teleports to scratch Raph on the face. He teleports again with Raph to continue scratching him until Mayhem stops and jumps back to April's shoulder.

April: Good boy.

Raph: Okay! (stands up) Is that what you want to play?! Break times' over! Let's start this competition!

A snowball hits Raph to the ground. A cup of hot chocolate spilled to make a hole appear which contains a frozen Oozesquito. The creature flies out while our heroes were resuming their snowball fight. It flies to Ghostbear in which Moon Crusher tries to get him out of the large snowball via pulling.

Ghostbear: Get me out of this thing!

Ursaring: I'm trying my best, Ghostbear! Just hold on!

The Oozesquito lands on Ghostbear and stings him. Causing him to mutate as the Oozesquito flies away.

Ursaring: Ghostbear?

[ROARING LOUDLY]

Everyone: Huh?

April: Did you guys heard that?

Rabiria: I heard that too…

Kassandra: It sounded like a scream of sorts.

Alex: A scream?! From a monster?! (tightly hugs Blythe)

Amparo: It could be… Or maybe it's something else?

Arabella: Like a giant snow monster?! No offense, Djan. I meant a SCARY~ snow monster! You're cool.

Minnie: Whatever it is we should at least investigate the source of that dreaded sound.

Ursaring: No need to. Hyper Beam!

Everyone dodges Hyper Beam.

Raichu: Eh?!

Ghostbear: We meet again.

Everyone: Ghostbear?!

Raph: Aw sweet! I love your new look! I need to take some pictures! (starts taking selfies with Ghostbear)

Yukiko: Seriously? At a time like this?

Donnie: Raph is a huge fan of Ghostbear so it happens everytime we see him.

Ursaring: Can you stop with the pictures?! We are here for vengeance!

Ryuko: Vengeance eh? For what?

Brea: Is it about the wrestling incident?!

Leo: Look that was all unintentional. Just let it go…

Ursaring: We won't let it go!

Raichu: It was a shot though. But if you want to fight us, then come on! Let's do it! Though you are outnumbered…

Ursaring: I don't mind fighting all of you. Right, Ghostbear? (turns to Ghostbear) Huh?

Ghostbear: Eh? (pulls back arm) It seems I can turn between a ghost and a bear? (chuckles evilly) This could be useful.

Ryuko: You know, we could've brought our mystic weapons with us.

Cora: I know! Mayhem, bring us our weapons at the Lair!

Mayhem nods and teleports to the Lair to get the mystic weapons.

Alba: Now now… There's no need to fight each other. Can't we get along instead of using unnecessary violence?

Ghostbear: No! I will get my revenge on all of you! Especially you, blue one.

Leo: Uh… Lemon, Thunderbolt!

Raichu: Thunderbolt~!

Ghostbear turns into a ghost.

Ghostbear: Nice try…

Raichu: It just went through him!

Yukiko: Our attacks are ineffective against him in his ghost form.

Griezzyn: Now this is gonna be challenging!

Marina: Right.

Mayhem reappears with everyone's mystic weapons. They all grab it and starts attacking Moon Crusher and Ghostbear. Despite their best efforts, the two were able to defeat them.

Everyone: (panting)

Ursaring: (laughing) This is so much fun! Crushing every one of yas' into pieces!

Raichu: (growling)

Midnight Lycanroc: They're a lot tougher then before.

Male Meowstic: So now what should we do?

Raichu: As long as they don't destroy the Jupiter Jim snowman we should be fine.

Ursaring: I see… This snowman must be so important to you.

Tsareena: You wouldn't…!

Ursaring: Hammer Arm! (destroys snowman)

Leo: You monster!

Raichu: You destroyed the one thing all of us love the most!

Mina: Isn't that going a bit too far?

Ghostbear: Who cares?! Me and Moon Crusher will get our revenge once and for all! (laughing evilly)

Ursaring taps his shoulder and points to see that everyone has disappeared.

Ghostbear: Tortugas~! Where are you~?! Come out, come out, wherever you are!

The screen shifts to the ground where our heroes are hiding.

Yukiko: Ghostbear and Moon Crusher won't be able to detect our scent here.

Vodingo: We're doom.

Veneranda: We're not doom, Dingo! We can still beat him!

Dino: How?!

Mina: Let's calm down and think.

Mamta: Mina's right! We should think about it.

Manny: Well~, Ghostbear only stays solid in order to attack us.

Alpha: He's definitely a tricky phantom.

Raph: That's it! We need to make sure he stays solid! I remember from Pluto Vacation IV when Jupiter Jim became frozen solid in ice.

Yukiko: That's a great idea. We need to keep him busy enough to make sure he stays solid without him turning into a ghost. But I believe you need some serious fire and ice power to do so. (summons 5 ice crystals) Frostic Evolution shall do the trick.

Griezzyn: Along with (summons 5 flame crystals) Inferno Evolution to combine with it! All you need to do is to combine the two crystals with your weapons. So you ready?!

Turtles: Yeah we are!

Yukiko: Then let's do this.

|Surface|  
|Ghostbear|

Ghostbear: (sniffing the air) I can't smell them… Where did they go?

Ursaring: Not sure but they have to be here somewhere.

Nisha whistles for their attention.

Ghostbear: Found one! (charges at Nisha) Time for your demise, chica arana. {Translation: spider girl.}

Raph: (jumps between of Nisha and Ghostbear from the snow) Fire Punch! (punches Ghostbear)

Raph is now human with brown skin and clear red eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Raph has clear red spiky mid thigh-length hair. The stones becoming magma while the hair becomes frozen in pointy ice crystals. He wears a fuzzy icy red jacket with flaming tufts on top of the jacket and red baggy pants. He also wears red fingerless gloves, flaming boots with ice tufts on top of it, diamond-shaped crystals appearing on the sides of his legs, and a flaming collar with ice crystal spikes around it. Raph gains Nightmare's ears and tail.

Ghostbear: Huh? (sees nobody around) What was that about?

Mikey (Inferno and Frostic Form): Blaze Kick! (kicks Ghostbear into the air) Have a nice flight AND landing! (chuckles mischievously)

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and sunglow-colored eyes with hints of bright orange. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has change gender to match Rena's gender as a female. Mikey has steel teal elbow-length hair tied in a high, split ponytail with orange crystals holding the ponytail as a scrunchie. She wears an icy orange sleeveless capelet coat with orient blue wool on the ends of the sleeves and around the capelet. She also wears icy orange leggings with burnt orange snowflake prints on it, white fuzzy boots with carrot orange pom-poms on the sides of it, the yellow markings spews out orange flames, orange heart-shaped crystal earrings and necklace, and light orange lips.

Ursaring: (watching Ghostbear flying and landing head-first into snow) You okay?

Ghostbear: (growling) Who did that?! You better come out or I'll make you come out!

April (Inferno and Frostic Form): Oh Ghostbear~! (Ghostbear turns to her) Icy Wind! (Ghostbear screams as he gets blow near the flagpole) Mayhem, do your thing.

April now has icy pink classic-length chill waves hair (being in the front). She now wears a yellow winter crop sweater with flaming pink pom-poms in front of it and a green puffy skirt. She also wears a pink-and-yellow scarf around her neck, icy pink leggings, yellow fuzzy boots with flaming green pom-poms on the sides of it, icy pink gloves, green ice crystals form around the eyes, and green lips. April gains Bella's ears, tail and the ribbon-like feelers. The bows on the right side of her head and around her neck are in pink flames while the feelers are covered in yellow and green ice crystals.

Ghostbear: Huh? (Mayhem covers his eyes with Jupiter Jim's Pluto Vacation IV flag) I can't see! Moon Crusher, help me! (no response) Moon Crusher?

Leo: Sorry, amigo. Moon Crusher is having a nice hibernation nap. He'll wake up when Spring comes. (chuckles)

Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (Left: Icy Blue; Right: Orange-Red). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Leo has an icy blue shoulder-length blunt bob sleek side part. He wears an icy blue jumpsuit with dark blue accents all over it. He also wears a flaming blue hoodie cloak, dark blue boots with icy blue accents all over it, blue ice crystals covering his hands like gloves, blue gem attached to the middle of the cloak, icy blue eyeshadow, the red markings turns into the shape of blue flames that spews over his eyes, yellow markings turns into the shape of icy blue snowflakes, and snowflake earrings. Leo gains Lemon's ears and twin tails which are covered in snow and now having snowflake tips.

Ghostbear: Why you…!

Raph: Leo, give me a hand! (punches fire hydrant to release water)

Leo: On it! (summons a portal to pour water on Ghostbear)

Mayhem jumps to April's arms before water pours on Ghostbear.

April: Donnie!

Donnie: Right! (turns tech-bo into bazooka) Hope you like being in methylamphetamine. Aka ice! (shoots ice laser)

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and plum-colored eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Donnie has fresh eggplant-colored collarbone-length layered hair with slate blue flames covering the right half of his head. He wears an icy purple poncho sweater over his shirtless body with a flaming pattern on the poncho and icy purple slim shorts. He also wears flaming purple barefoot sandals, snowflake hair-clip on the left side of his head, and purple ice crystal linings covering his left arm and ends at the back of his left hand. Donnie gains Emerald's ears and twin tails in which the tips becomes crystallized while the fur is covered in snowflakes.

Arabella: It's working.

Mina: It needs more ice power.

Yukiko: Leave it to me. (shoots out ice beams from her finger)

Cora: (puts ice bullets inside her mystic gun) With a little extra boost with it. (shoots)

They stopped once Ghostbear is completely covered in ice. With his hand holding the flagpole.

Everyone: (cheering)

Nisha: We did it!

Hillary: Ghostbear is defeated!

The Turtles and April returns to their normal forms.

Leo: Ah yeah! We won!

Raichu: Mad Dogs for the win!

Raph: Yeah…

Veneranda: You okay, Beary Boo?

Raph: Well~, (scratches behind his neck) I have been thinking… Maybe we should put something else on the flagpole…

Arabella: Like what?

Raph: Hm… I know! We should tied our scarves to the flagpole! I believe that this should represent all of us. No matter what movie is best…

Yukiko: That sounds like a good idea.

Griezzyn: Totally!

Our heroes remove their scarves and tied it to the flagpole. Representing a rainbow from red to other colors.

Vodingo: Beautiful…

Cora: It really is…

Veneranda: Wonderful idea, Beary Boo. (pulls him down to give him a kiss on a cheek)

Raph: (blushes) Ah shucks… It's nothing…

Leo: Hold on, why is Raph on the top?

Midnight Lycanroc: Doesn't matter, Leo! Deal with it!


	43. Cloak and Swaggart

The episode begins with the Turtles and the other boys heading to the garage for camp.

Splinter: Boys! We have to get to camp this instant!

Raichu: We know! We can't wait to have an all-boys camping trip! No girls allowed!

Tsareena: Too bad I can't go to your boys camping trip.

Alolan Ninetales: Actually, this is more of a survival training camp if anything.

Raichu and Midnight Lycanroc: What?! A survival training camp?!

Mikey: (to Splinter) I thought this was just a simple camping trip for just all boys!

Splinter: It is! But we'll do survival tips, training hard, and learning how to drink our own sweat.

The boys groan in disgust and disappointment.

Leo: Girls, thanks for looking after the Lair while we go to this supposed "camping" trip.

Sunita: It's no problem. What are friends for.

Raph: (to Veneranda) I'm really gonna miss you, Pudding! I don't wanna go to this trip!

Veneranda: I'm gonna miss you too, Beary Boo. But you need to go. I'll be okay here in the Lair. You don't need to worry about me okay?

Raph: I'll try…

Vodingo: Hope you have a fun trip.

Donnie: Before we go, here are some instructions that Emerald has wrote it down on paper. (Emerald gives them paper) These are the things you are to do while going to this camping trip. Such as changing Shelldon's coolant tank thrice daily. That means three times. And give him a little skritch behind the ears.

Male Meowstic: Ears can be found (pointing to the location of the ears) here, here, here, and here!

Toiana: Donnie, we got this! We're not THAT stupid! (pushes Donnie and the other boys into the Turtle Tank) Have a nice trip, boys! Hope you don't end up drinking your own sweat!

Kamala: That would be so gross!

Flora: Have a nice trip. We'll see you after camping.

Mingus: We will!

Toiana closes the Turtle Tank's door. She turns while clapping her hands as a job well done and walks to the girls. Everyone sighs in relief.

Toiana: Girls, since the boys are gonna be out in nature, you know what that means right?!

Everyone: GIRL'S NIGHT~!

Aisha: Yay! A girl's night!

Toiana: Where we hangout and do whatever we want!

Josephina: Basically a party right?

Toiana: You know it! We're gonna party all night long, baby!

Ryuko: Right! We should call everyone!

Kassandra: Already ahead of you! (chuckles) They should be here in a few. Let's go to the living room!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

|Turtle Tank|

Splinter: Looks like everyone's here. Good! Now let's head out!

Raph: What does this button do?! (presses button)

Suddenly, the wheels became locked.

Voice: 24-hour shutdown has been activated.

Raichu: Raph~!

Raph: What?! You know Raph loves pushing big red buttons! Don't blame me for that!

|Girls|

Sunita is watching the BBQ channel.

April: The BBQ channel?! Really?! This wasn't what I was thinking of doing during our girls' night!

Sunita: (shushes) They have roasting this pork for 6 months.

Flora: Um… Maybe we should change the channel, Sunita. I'm quite uncomfortable seeing that on the TV screen.

Delia: Oh right. You're a vegetarian and can't handle the thought of eating meat. Typical.

Flora: Yes I eat fruits and veggies but my people eat the occasion seafood once in a while. Please don't assume that my people only eat fruits and veggies.

Delia: Whatever.

April looks at her phone.

April: Oh! Girls, DIGG is gonna have a huge concert tonight!

Marina: A concert?

Veneranda: That seems fun!

Sunita: I don't know…

April: Sunita, we can't spend our girl's night in the Lair!

Toiana: We need to party all night long! Remember?!

Peng: We should all go there.

Rabiria: Why not? Let's go.

Sandshrew: Don't forget to bring your broach.

Sunita: I know. (grabs and puts on broach to change into her human disguise) Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

|DIGG Concert|

DIGG is performing the song from "Pizza Pit". While they perform, April and the others are having a time of their life.

Toiana: Now this is what I'm talking about!

Josephina: It's quite crowded… I have never been to this kind of concert before.

Nisha: Not used to this much people…

Veneranda: Don't worry! We'll leave as soon as this concert is over!

Nisha: Okay…

Rabiria: I love this jam!

Rebel: Woo~! So awesome!

Meanwhile, while April and Sunita are crowd surfing, something snatches Sunita's broach. Causing her to revert to her yokai form.

April: Huh? (sees Sunita in her yokai form) Sunita! Your brooch!  
Sunita: Huh? (notices it's gone) Oh no! My brooch!

Toiana: Uh… We better skedaddle out of here! (leaves with the others)

|Outside|

Sunita: My brooch is taken… And it was a gift from Grandgoogly…

Sandshrew: Who would do such a thing like that?!

Vada: We must do smartly, mateys!

Kirsten chirps in agreement.

Kamala: Did anyone see someone took it?

They all shake their heads.

Kamala: Thought so. It was too crowded to see anybody take Sunita's brooch.

Veneranda: Nonetheless, we have to find it!

Josephina: I agree with Randa. We must do this without the boys' help. They're camping for the weekend so we're on our own. Not that I'm concern or anything!

Takamori: But where should we start looking? New York is such a big city so it could be literally anywhere.

April: Leave that to me! I know one place where the brooch could be at! But my bike isn't gonna fit all of you so~...

Tsareena: Wait a minute, darling! (to Cora) Cora, is it okay if we can ride in your car?

Cora: Alright… Let me call someone to take my police car here. April, Sunita, you two can go ahead.

April and Sunita: Right!

|Turtle Tank|

The Turtles were screaming for the girls in hopes that they would come. However, when the screen switches to the outside, there is no noise.

Raichu: Why aren't they coming?! What's going on?!

Male Meowstic: Oh yeah. I completely forgot to tell you that me and Donnie had soundproof the Turtle Tank. So they can't hear our cries for help.

Midnight Lycanroc: Are you serious?! Mars, honk that horn!

Marco: On it! (honks horn)

When the screen switches to the rest of the Lair, it is completely silent.

Donnie: Why did I soundproof the entire Lair?!

Mingus: (sighs) We're doomed. There's no way we can escape from the Turtle Tank.

Dino: Don't give up just yet. There has to be a way to get out of here.

Mingus: How?

Dino: We need to…

Alpha: ...put our heads together and think of a solution. A true samurai must never lose patience whenever an obstacle gets in his way.

Dino: Right.

|Girls|

Sunita: (holding April's jacket above her head) April, without my brooch, I can't be seen like this.

April: Don't worry! We got this! And this is where we could find your brooch! (screen zooms out) The brooch district.

Sandshrew: I never knew there was a brooch district…

Tsareena: There's a district in some of the alleyways.

Alolan Ninetales: We should ask around if one of them has the brooch.

Cora: Right. I'll handle the questions.

They walk to one of the brooch store owners.

Cora: Excuse me, sir? We're looking for a brooch.

April: You know, a special kind of brooch that our friend clearly needs?

Owner: I ain't telling you nothing.

Veneranda: Please sir?! We really need to know if you have it or not!

Owner: No can do. Now get out of here or I'll have Crawdaunt attack you.

Crawdaunt shows off his pincers.

Ryuko: We ain't afraid of you. We handle tougher guys then you. Besides, I bet you're weak.

Owner: What did you say, punk?!

Ryuko: Oh my… Did I offend you? Want me to say it again?

Owner: I dare you.

Cora: Ryu!

?: (puts her hands side by side) Please stop this argument! Arguing is going to cause some violence. And I won't tolerate violence.

April: Huh? You're that girl from school.

Owner: Who are you?!

Badia: My name is Badia Bazzity Hassimoto. But you may refer to me as Sister Badia of the Cathlotic Church. Me and my friend were simply having a nice little stroll when I heard some kind of argument.

Ryuko: If you want to know, someone took Sunita's brooch and this guy has it! We know he does!

Badia: Let me handle this. (clears her throat) Mister, (puts on kakute and puts her hand on his shoulder) could you tell us about this brooch? Please be more honest.

Owner: Fine! You see, I have sold this brooch to this weird-looking guy and he went to the Channel 6 News Station for whatever reason! He never told me that! (Badia removes her hand from his shoulder) No matter how much persuasion you use it won't work on… (sees that they have left) Where did they go?!

|Channel 6 News Station|

Cora: This must be the place.

Hillary: But there's a security guard. Obviously he won't let us in.

Lola: I have a good idea! Sunita?

Sunita: Okay!

April: What are you planning, Lola?

Lola: You'll see. (chuckles) It's a surprise. And it can't be a surprise if I just tell you. (chuckles mischievously) Just watch this.

Lola throws Sunita to the security window. Making her into a puddle of goop. When she opens her eyes, the security guard passes out from fear. Sunita slips her way through the gate and, returning to her normal form, presses the button to open the gate.

Sunniva: Well that's one way of getting through the security… Is he gonna be okay?

Kamala: Most likely. He simply passed out from fear and shock. But he'll come back to his senses eventually. Now we should be heading inside where the culprit is.

Vada: Alright, lasses! We have a culprit to catch! And a stolen treasure to retrieve from the no-good landlubber thief! Heave ho~! (charges)

Spring: You heard her! Heave ho, everyone! Let's go! (runs off)

April: Girls, slow down! (goes after them)

Quickfang: (voice) Mistress April! You shouldn't go inside the Channel 6 News Station so hasty.

April: Quickfang? (he becomes visible) Look, we need to get Sunita's brooch back. The culprit went inside this station and we're getting it back.

Quickfang: However, you're being reckless. We need to create a plan before heading inside.

April: We don't have time for that. It's important to do things quickly.

Quickfang: Still, you must use caution. Be careful not to get yourself in serious trouble.

April: I promise…

|Inside|

Cora: We need to be careful, girls.

Josephina: We can't be caught by the staff or we'll be kicked out.

Badia: I don't know if this is the right thing to do.

April: No need to worry. We'll just have the culprit, take the brooch back, and leave as quickly as possible! Besides, what could go wrong?

The green screen turns on.

Director: Who are you?!

April: Uh… April… Olympis?

Director: April Olympis eh? You got a partner?

April: Of course I do! Everyone has a Pokemon nowadays! (takes out Pokeball) Jewel, come on out!

Ampharos: Ampharos!

April: So anyways, here is the forecast for today. They'll be a chance of sunshine but looks like it's gonna (sees Sunita's eyes open) rain googly eyes around New Jersey.

Ampharos: So uh… bring in your… your… umbrellas for the afternoon and (April pushes Sunita away) so on.

April: This is your weather girl April Olympis and Jewel the Ampharos. Signing out!

Sunniva: Did it even worked?

Rebel: We just have to see to find out.

Director: I like your style, kid! You're a natural! A true professional!

April: Why thank you. We've been practicing.

Ampharos: A lot…

Suddenly, a TV station employee barges in. Trying to tell the others about something but is rambling over the words.

Veneranda: It seems what he's trying to say is…

Lola: Someone's in the next showroom! Let's check it out!

They all ran to the next room. Sunita stops and spots her brooch in the TV screen.

Sunita: My brooch!

Sandshrew: Let's go!

|Cooking Room|

Director: (opens doors) Hey! You're not Guy Flambe! What happened to him?!

Grumpig: Oh that guy? He has simply went off somewhere. But what we do have is the one and only… Rupert Swaggart!

He comes out of the shadows to reveal his human form.

Rupert: That's right! I am back, baby!

Lola: Who's that guy?

April: That's Meat Sweats. One of the bad guys who has the power to absorb one's powers.

Ampharos: He's the one who took Sunita's brooch. And now he's using it to get his glory as a celebrity chef back.

Josephina: I should've known it would be him…

Cora: This would be my chance to arrest him.

Badia: No! I mean, maybe we could reason with Meat Sweats.

Faith: Hm… That's not gonna happen.

Ryuko: Once an enemy always an enemy. We need to grab that brooch without him noticing it's gone…

Nisha: How?

April: I have a plan. (runs off to grab hot sauces and puts on chef outfit) I'm gonna cook up something spicy! (takes out Pokeball) Bella, come on out!

Sylveon: Sylveon!

April: Bella, I need your help on this! You too Lola!

Lola: On it!

Sunniva: What are you trying to make?

April: You'll see!

Vada: Smartly, lassies!

Lola and Bella: Right!

Rupert: Chop chop, lads. Let me see what you got for me tonight.

April and Lola arrives.

Sylveon: Mr. Swaggart, we have prepared a very special dish that would knock your socks off.

Rupert: (picks up a few with a spoon) I don't like stuck-up jerks! Except for me that is… (takes a bite which turns his face red; starts coughing) What is this?!

April: Oh, it's just a family recipe for salsa picante locura. {Translation: hot sauce madness.}

Lola: And these are the hottest sauces you can ever get in any market in the world. So I do hope you enjoy it, Mr. Swaggart. (chuckles mischievously)

Rupert quickly drinks some water. However, the brooch was taken from him. Causing him to revert back to his mutant form.

Meat Sweats: (gasps) My body!

April: I got the brooch! Let's scram!

Everyone: Right! (runs off)

Grumpig: (growling) You come back here! (to audience) We'll be on a commercial break, everyone! See ya! (runs off with Meat Sweats)

Aisha: They're chasing after us!

Yukiko: We need to stall them.

Nisha: Leave that to me. (whistles to summons spiders) Create a series of large cobwebs.

The spiders creates a bunch of cobwebs. Slowing down Meat Sweats and Pigallia in the process.

Nisha: It'll only slow them down for a bit.

Yukiko: So what's the next plan?

April: Uh… Not really sure… But we'll think of something… I hope.

They went through other rooms with Meat Sweats and Pigallia in hot pursuit. They ended up in one of the backstage rooms.

Grumpig: Have some of this! Psybeam!

They dodge and slid behind the table.

April: This is bad. I'm so sorry about this, Sunita. I just want this night to be fun. But instead, this has to happen because of me.

Sunita: Are you kidding? This is the most fun yet! Way better than just watching TV all night!

Kamala: I must say… For my first girls' night, it's actually way more fun than I expected.

Hillary: Now we need to stop Meat Sweats and his Grumpig!

April: Right!

They all stand up and begins throwing food at them.

Grumpig: Food?! (opens her mouth to eat it) This is really good!

April: (surfing Sunita on a tray) April~ O'Neil! (smacks Meat Sweats on the head) Now it's time for some action! You guys go ahead! I'll handle this piggy myself! (pushes her finger on the snake necklace's fang) Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after fusing with Jewel)

Meat Sweats: (growling) You and your friends won't get away from me! (charges at her)

April takes out a blue jewel ball and throws it to the ground. Creating a blue puff of smoke. Meat Sweats stops when he sees that she "vanished".

Meat Sweats: Where did she…?

April: (behind Meat Sweats) Looking for me? Power Gem!

Meat Sweats: (grunts in pain) That stings. (turns and attacks April)

She dodges all of his attacks.

April: Brick Break! (chops his shoulders)

Grumpig: Psybeam!

April uses the brown jewel ball to summon a large mirror. The Psybeam gets reflected to hit Meat Sweats instead.

April: Is that the best you got?! Looks like I'm way more stronger than you could ever be!

Meat Sweats: Don't get too cocky, young lady. I can take you out!

April: Oh really?! I dealt with tougher enemies then you! What I need is a challenge!

Meat Sweats: I'll give you one if that's what you're after! (charges at April) And I won't hold back on the seasonings either!

April: Huh? (crosses her arms to protect herself)

He uses his meat cleaver to attack April. He swings the cleaver to send April crashing to the wall.

Everyone: April!

Meat Sweats: That should do it.

Nisha: Nobody does that to fair April…

Toiana: You're gonna pay for that!

They started to attack Meat Sweats and Pigallia. Meanwhile, April opens her eyes and slowly sits up. Though struggles due to her arms being bruised.

April: Ow! He really got me good! Quickfang?

Quickfang: (becomes visible) Yes, mistress April?

April: You were right about me being reckless… I should've made a plan before coming here. Instead, I put…

Quickfang: I completely understand. But next time, please use more caution and be more careful of your decisions.

April: (nods) Okay. (takes out green jewel ball and eats it to heal herself) Much better… Quickfang, I need you to wrap Meat Sweats and Pigallia!

Quickfang: Understood. (pounces and wraps Meat Sweats and Pigallia around his body)

April: (runs and stops at the door) Girls, over here! We can get out through here!

Everyone: Okay! (runs to the door)

April whistles to have Quickfang unwrapped himself and went inside the snake necklace. Sunita puts on her brooch to turn into her human disguise form.

Meat Sweats: You're not going anywhere.

Toiana: Oh yeah?! You're not our daddy! You can't tell us what and what not to do!

Veneranda: (sniffs) Do you guys smell that?

Lola: (sniffs) It smells so good~!

Sunita: (sniffs) Wait… This smell is familiar.

They open the door and starts running. However, Meat Sweats was able to grab April and Sunita.

Vodingo: Oh no~pyon…

Rabiria: April! Sunita!

Rogue: Let them go!

Meat Sweats: Until I have the brooch!

Josephina: Not for long, piggy! (turns on the lights)

Meat Sweats: What? (lets them go)

Grumpig: Oh no.

Kamala: Bye-bye!

Blaze: Hope you can escape from the hosts!

April and Sunita closes the door. They then high five each other and the others.

Everyone: (as they walk away) Girls' night~!

|Lair|  
|Garage|

The Turtle Tank's door opened as the lockdown is finally over. The boys collapses to the ground.

Raichu: We're out of the Turtle Tank!

Midnight Lycanroc: We're alive!

Raichu: Thank goodness we're out of there!

Veneranda: Hey boys! You return already?! (notices button) What does this red button do?!

Raph: Pudding no! Don't press the… (Veneranda presses the button which causes the doors to close) button…

Raichu: Oh come~ on~!

Veneranda: Whoops. Looks like this is gonna be…

Everyone: Girls' night 2!

Male Meowstic: Note to future self; Change the lockdown protocol to 12 hours instead of 24 hours.

Raichu cries out of frustration and sadness.

Leo: (picks up and cuddles Lemon comfortably) It's gonna be okay, buddy… Don't cry…

Marcus: Splinter, can we do this camping trip next weekend?

Splinter: Yes… Boys, we will do this camping trip next weekend! So you better all be well rested and ready to go!

Everyone: Okay!


	44. Jupiter Jim Ahoy!

The episode begins with Lou Jitsu and Aurora running. They stopped when they see a group of men wearing masks.

Man: We got you now, Lou Jitsu. You and Aurora can't escape from us.

Alolan Vulpix: Oh yeah?

Lou Jitsu: Well good thing we have learn the "50-Man~ Punch"! Hot Sou~!

[PAUSES]

Splinter: Now it's time to do a fun fact about this scene.

Mikey: What are you doing?! I want to see the punch!

Raph, Donnie and Leo: Punch, punch, punch!

Alolan Ninetales: Whoever says, "Never meet your idols", never met us! Are we right, boys?

The Turtles: Punch, punch, punch!

Kamala: Obviously they're not listening.

Splinter: We can still remember every stuntman's name: Ryker, Chad, Wilder, the Byran Twins, Khris with a 'K', Josh…

Leo: (as Splinter is naming the stuntman) Is it me or was Lou Jitsu so much cooler before he was our dad. (Aurora throws the remote at him)

Donnie: Great Galileo— the original Jupiter Jim is coming to Galaxycon!

Male Meowstic: His real name is Marcus Moncrief.

Raichu: Marcus Moncrief?! Coming to Galaxycon!

Leo: He's my all time actor/role model/father figure!

Splinter: We are standing right here. And really— Marcus Moncrief?!

Raichu: You know him personally?

Alolan Ninetales: Oh yes we have! That guy is a lunatic! Especially Zera the Zeraora his partner in crime!

Raichu: He has a Legendary Pokemon?! Awesome~...

Male Meowstic: Fun fact: Zeraora lacks an electricity-generating organ that all Electric-types have, so it gathers and stores electricity from outside sources.

Midnight Lycanroc: We have to go there and meet Jupiter Jim in-person!

Kassandra: We totally should! I'll call Delia if she wants to come with us! This is so exciting!

They quickly leave the living room.

Alolan Ninetales: And~ they left.

Splinter: Oh well. They'll come right back eventually… They all do…

Piper: I want to her your stories~wan! I'm not much of a fan of sci-fi~wan…

Flora: Me either. I'll pass.

Splinter: Sure thing! (to Aurora) At least someone appreciates my work.

|Donnie's Lab|

Donnie gets through three out of four opening sequences.

Voice: Voice recognition and password.

Mikey: We don't have time for this!

Voice: Voice unrecognized…

Mikey gets put into a tube.

Donnie: Bootyshaker9000… nyehem.

Voice: Voice recognized. Password correct.

The gate opens to reveal a mint-conditioned Jupiter Jim comic book.

Leo and Raichu: It's beautiful…

Tsareena: So shiny…

Male Meowstic: We have kept it here until the day, which is now, to have Jupiter Jim himself sign it. This is our most prized possession.

Kassandra: I can't wait to go to Galaxycon and meet Jupiter Jim in person! It's gonna be awesome!

Everyone: Yeah!

|Galaxycon|

Mikey: Galaxycon… The one time where we can be ourselves…

Delia: And nobody won't know that I'm a REAL alien as everyone is dressing up as extraterrestrial beings.

Uxie: Right.

Raichu: (bouncing around) Can't wait to see him and Zera! I just can't contain my excitement!

Male Meowstic: I know you're happy and all but you need to stay calm. It's important that we stay together as this place is crowded with peo… (sees Lemon is gone) ple…

Leo: Lemon?! Oh no! Guys, you go ahead and meet Jupiter Jim. I'll go find Lemon. (runs off) Lemon! Lemon! Lemon, where are you?!

|Lemon|

Lemon: Huh? Uh… Looks like I'm separated from the others. Oh why do I do this?! Every single time I get excited or whatever, I end up being lost! (sighs) Calm down, Lemon. I bet they went to see Jupiter Jim. Yeah… Maybe I should check it out. (walks around) Wow, this place is now becoming crowded. Where are you, guys?! Please don't leave me alone!

?: (picks up Lemon) My my, what do we have here? (gasps happily) It's a Raichu! (cuddling Lemon) I always wanted to see a Raichu in person! You're so adorable!

Raichu: Me? Adorable? (pauses) Yeah I'm adorable. But get on my bad side and I'll shock you with my Thunderbolt!

Leo: (from the distance) Lemon! (runs and grabs him) There you are, buddy! You made me worried! (to the mysterious girl) Thanks for finding him. Lemon has a habit of getting himself into danger.

Raichu: No I don't!

?: No problem! (chuckles) The name's Astara, by the way. Nice to meet cha'!

Leo: Astara eh? The name's Leonardo. You may call me either Leo or Leon. So what are you doing here in Galaxycon?

Astara: I'm here to see Jupiter Jim of course! He's my favorite actor!

Leo: Us too! What a coincidence. We were gonna see him as well. You should come with us.

Astara: Totally! Let's go!

The two eventually meet up with the others who are at the entrance of Jupiter Jim's booth.

Kassandra: Yay, you're here! Now we can all meet him!

Astara: So that's the real Jupiter Jim… Awesome~!

Marcus: Ah, look what we have here. (stands up) Some alien turtles have arrived! You get out of this planet!

Leo: He's doing it!

Marcus: Me and Zera are the heroes of the galaxy! Our main objective is to bring intergalactic peace. If you're here to destroy that, then we shall destroy you.

Leo: Bring it, Jupiter Jim! Do your worse!

They pretend to shoot out lasers from their fingers. Eventually, the Turtles, Kassandra and Astara falls down from their "defeat".

Mikey: Jupiter Jim invisible lasered me. I can die now… (takes a selfie)

Tsareena: So cool~...

Zeraora: Nice job, Jim! We defeated those aliens!

Marcus: Another victory from Jupiter Jim.

Zeraora: Right.

Male Meowstic: I love it…

Raichu: Me too… They're the best…

Leo tries to talk to Marcus but is frigidity with his sentences.

Raph: What Leo tries to say is we're huge fans of yours!

Donnie: Ever since we were little!

Astara: You're such an awesome guy! (chuckles happily)

Marcus: Thanks for the kind compliments. I'm just glad to see my loving fans. Say~, how about you all come to my HQ?

Raph: Uh… You mean going to your house?

Midnight Lycanroc: I'm not sure if we…

Raichu: Nightmare, when your favorite idol ask to come to his place, you must say yes!

Zeraora: So do you accept it or not?

Raichu: Yes! We would LOVE to see your place!

Zeraora: Okay then. Let's go!

Raichu: Can't wait! (bouncing around happily) Best day ever!

Midnight Lycanroc: (to himself) Something ain't right about them. I have a bad feeling about this… (looks at Raph) And Raph is having that bad feeling as well.

|Apartment Building|

Marcus: This is the place.

Astara: Wow~... You live there…

Zeraora: This is part of the surprise! Follow us and you'll see what I mean by that!

Raichu: Okay!

They went inside the apartment.

Marcus: Here it is. My home. (opens door)

Everyone: (gasps)

Astara: This is the same spaceship as the comics!

Leo: Amazing…

Raichu: So awesome…

Tsareena: Mr. Moncrief, you certainly got everything perfect in detail!

Male Meowstic: Very impressive.

Zeraora: Why thank you. We worked hard to make this into our spaceship. But this is only the beginning. (presses button) Here is our collection of weapons that we have used against our enemies throughout the galaxy.

Male Meowstic: Amazing~...

Before Donnie and Emerald attempts to grab on, Raph lifts and holds Donnie by the back of his battleshell while Nightmare steps on Emerald's twin tails.

Donnie: Why are you holding us back?

Midnight Lycanroc: Because we have to.

Raichu: Awesome weapons! (grabs one with his tails)

Leo: (grabs weapon) I can't believe I'm actually holding one of Jupiter Jim's weapons!

He accidentally triggers the weapon. Causing a laser to be shot out and making the ball on top of Mikey's helmet to be on fire.

Raichu: Didn't expect that to happen!

Astara: It was so life-like!

Mikey: I almost got incinerated! Cool~... (takes a selfie)

Tsareena: Leonardo, you should put that back now before you really hurt someone else.

Leo: Understood… (puts weapon back) I won't touch it again. I'm not worthy to hold such a weapon like that.

Marcus: No you aren't. Don't touch my weapons again please?

Leo: We won't.

Marcus: Anyways, I have another thing to show you.

Mikey: Oh! Is it the hall of fame room?!

Zeraora: Yes… Yes it is. Good guess.

Mikey: Thanks! I wanna go to the hall of fame!

Leo: Me too! Donnie, take out the mint-conditioned comic book so Moncrief can sign it.

Donnie: Already on it. But first, I must disinfect the autograph area. (starts cleaning the comic book inside a clear box) It must be completely clean before being exposed to the elements.

Raichu: While we head inside the hall of fame! (together with Rena) See ya! (walks off)

Kassandra: Isn't Mr. Moncrief awesome?!

Astara: Yeah he is!

Delia: He is quite… unique in the sorts.

|Leo and Mikey|

Zeraora: Here it is! (Marcus turns on the lights) These statues are replicas of the many enemies we have fought throughout our adventures in the galaxy.

Raichu: Awesome~...

Tsareena: Planet Reptilia… Are you getting new statues?!

Zeraora: Why yes we are actually.

Raichu: I can't wait to see the new statues!

Tsareena: I'm curious though… What kind of statues are you getting? Something related to reptiles of course.

Zeraora: Oh that? Well~, it's a surprise. I can't tell you that.

Tsareena: That tone… What are you hiding?

Zeraora: What are you talking about?

[CRASH]

Raichu: Huh? (sees Leo on the floor) Leo! (runs to Leo) Are you okay?! (realizes) Wait, this is the nerve-pressuring technique! A technique that allows the person to paralyze the victim via pressure points.

Tsareena: What's going on?!

Zeraora: You know too much… Guess I have no choice but to eliminate you!

Raichu and Tsareena: Eh?

|Raph and Donnie|

Kassandra: You two feeling okay?

Raph: Actually no.

Midnight Lycanroc: Something's wrong here. So let's just get his autograph and jet!

Donnie: Hold on! I need a little more time on this. I can't just expose this comic to the elements! Are you crazy?!

Raph: Look, something's wrong here and we need to leave immediately! Like look at this statue! It looks so real! (the statue blinks; Raph screams)

Midnight Lycanroc: It blinked!

Male Meowstic: What are you talking about?

Donnie: Statues don't blink. (sees statue blinking; screams) It did blink!

?: Help… me…

Male Meowstic: What?

Delia: It's a person wearing a costume… We need to go to the hall of fame right now.

Everyone: Right! (runs to the hall of fame)

They realize that the "statues" in the hall of fame room are actually people in costumes. They then spot Leo and Mikey being frozen in place.

Raph: Leo! Mikey!

Astara: What happened to them?!

Delia: (analyzing them with her tech-watch) Their nerves have been stopped in place.

Kassandra: Wha?! Who would do that?!

Marcus: Jupiter Jim Ahoy! (lands after the group dodges) You can't escape from me!

Zeraora: You'll be perfect for our collection! (throws Lemon and Rena at them)

Raichu: (groans) We couldn't… beat her…

Tsareena: (groans) This hurts… So much…

Midnight Lycanroc: Huh?!

Male Meowstic: It seems that they're thinking that they're the real deal.

Kassandra: So basically, they're plain crazy?!

Male Meowstic: Pretty much.

Raph: Nobody does that to my brothers and gets away with it! Donnie, you help Leo and Mikey! We'll handle Mr. Moncrief and Zera! (transforms into a bear) Hope you're not afraid of taking on a bear!

Marcus: I have wrestle plenty… Bring it!

Donnie and Emerald runs to Leo and Mikey.

Donnie: Leo, you're a super fan. How do I reverse this?

Leo: Answer. In. Comic. Book.

Male Meowstic: The answer is in the comic book? Donnie, you need to open it.

Donnie: I can't do that!

Male Meowstic: Why not?

Donnie: Because it would be exposed to the elements.

Raph: Just do it already!

Donnie: Can we just get new brothers?!

Everyone: Donnie!

Male Meowstic: I'll do it. (levitates comic book out of the bag and opens it to flip the pages)

Donnie: Emerald! What are you…?!

Male Meowstic: Found it. The nerve-pressuring technique. That's what we need to get them out of that frozen-like state.

Donnie: (nods)

Using the technique, Donnie was able to reverse its effect on Leo and Mikey. Causing them to collapse to the ground.

Leo: Thank. You…

Donnie: But at what cost? (tearing up)

Male Meowstic: I'm sorry, Don. But saving our family is our top priority. Sometimes it's best to sacrifice the thing you love most as means of protecting others.

Delia gives Lemon and Rena oran berries to eat. They then regain their strength.

Raichu: I feel much better! Rai-rai!

Tsareena: Thank you.

Delia: No problem. Now we have to deal with those two.

Together: Right!

However, Marcus grabs everyone except for Leo, Lemon, and Astara.

Leo: Guys!

Raichu: Let them go!

Marcus: I won't give up until I defeat you!

Leo: Now what should we do?

Astara: Hm… (gasps) I have an idea! I may have something that might do the trick! (takes out a box from her book bag; opens the box to reveal space pendants) These pendants are the planets, stars and many other things from the galaxy. (gives Leo the star pendant) Leonardo, I will give you the star pendant.

Leo: (puts on star pendant around his neck) Thanks. Lemon, you ready?

Raichu: Ready! Rai-rai!

Astara: Let' see… I believe you would gain access to Galactic Evolution. The power of space itself.

Leo: (nods) Harmonic Evolution combine with Galactic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Lemon)

Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (Left: Yellow; Right: Blue). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Leo has blue fuzzy mid thigh-length hair with yellow hair dye in the shape of stars all over it. He wears a blue long-sleeved asymmetrical blouse with yellow stars print all over it and blue jean shorts with a fuzzy star keychain attached to it (left). He also wears a star choker around his neck, a blue and yellow shooting star headband, long antennas with blue and yellow stars on it, nails painted blue with stars on it, star earrings, star boots, and yellow lips. He gains Lemon's ears and twin tails in which it now has star tips instead of lightning bolt tips.

Astara: Amazing… Now that you're in your Galactic Form, you are able to grant any wish. But I must warn you. You have to be specific on your wishes or it won't go exactly as you think it would.

Leo: Understand. Hm… I got it! Since Moncrief thinks we're aliens, let's be real aliens. I wish for an invisible laser gun! (summons invisible laser gun; grabs it) It worked! (accidentally pulls trigger) Whoops… Maybe too well. I wish I could wear glasses to see anything invisible! (summons glasses) Much better. (clears his throat) Jupiter Jim, (points invisible laser gun at him) I have an invisible laser gun and I ain't afraid to use it!

Zeraora: Oh no.

Leo: Put my brethren down or else.

Marcus: Okay okay. (puts them down) Please don't shoot.

Leo: But it doesn't have to be this way. For years, we have been fighting. Many lost their lives during the war. But it doesn't have to be this way. I don't want to really hurt you. I just want to meet my biggest idol. But besides that, you want to bring intergalatic peace. Remember?

Marcus: Yes… That's what I motivate the most.

Leo: Exactly. So instead of fighting a senseless fight, we could just simply hug it out! So give me a hug of peace!

Marcus hugs Leo tightly. He then lets go of him.

Marcus: And now, peace has been born.

Zeraora: Right. Sorry we attacked you. No hard feelings?

Tsareena: A little. But we'll let this slide.

Midnight Lycanroc: (Donnie in the background unnerving the guy) Except the part where you turn people into statues and wearing costumes!

Raph: That's creepy!

Marcus: Oh that… We'll stop doing that. But anyways, now that we became allies, if you ever need our assistance in anything space-related, you know where to go.

Everyone: Right!

The freed people runs out at the front of the building. Our heroes leaves via window.

Marcus and Zeraora: So long, cadets! See you soon!

|Lair|

Splinter: (sighs) I do miss my spandex onesie.

Leo: Hey, dad!

Splinter: (shrieks) Oh. It's you. So how was your time with Moncrief?

Leo: Eh. It has its ups and downs. But that doesn't matter. 'Cause you're always gonna be our number 1 idol. Our non-knappy idol.

Mikey: Tell us about the story of Chris.

Splinter: Oh Chris! (laughs) He was such a prankster…


	45. Insane in the Mama Train

The episode begins with Splinter, wearing a black jumpsuit, on the rooftops. He looks down to see four Foot ninjas patrolling the roof of the Foot Shack. He jumps and spread his arms in order to glide in the air. But before he could land, a pigeon gets in his way.

Splinter: Shoo! (pushes pigeon)

But the pigeon starts attacking Splinter. The Foot ninjas noticed it.

Foot Ninja: It's just two birds in love.

[AWW~!]

Besides them, on top of another rooftop is April, wearing the Foot ninja outfit, is observing them along with Aurora, Silva, Kamala and Knight.

April: They're distracted. We should knock them out.

Alolan Ninetales: Right.

Kamala: Remember what I taught you, April.

April: I know!

However, Splinter crashes into the Foot ninjas. Making them knocked out.

April: Oh come on! (jumps and lands on top of Foot Ninja) I was gonna knock them out myself!

Splinter: You will do it once we get inside the Foot Shack.

Kamala: Then let's get inside.

The group sneak their way to the bottom of the Foot Shack where the Dark Armor is located.

Splinter: (gasps) The Dark Armor…

Kamala: It's nearly complete…

Foot Liutenant: The armor is nearly complete.

Houndour: But it's missing the final piece.

Houndoom: The most important one… The mask.

Baron Draxum: I am aware of that dilemma. We need to find that piece so I can wield its power.

Marcario: So where is the final piece?

Leurona: Not sure! It could be literally anywhere!

Ranhita: Either way, resurrecting the Shredder is our top priority. (to Baron Draxum) We won't rest until that piece is found.

Splinter: Where are the boys?! They should be here by now.

April: They'll be here. I'm sure of it.

|Turtles|

Raph: Gonna eat some cake! Gonna eat some cake!

Veneranda: (voice) It's almost done, Beary Boo! Just wait for a few more minutes.

Raph: Okay, Pudding! Mm~! Can't wait to eat some delicious cake!

Midnight Lycanroc: It's gonna taste amazing!

Kassandra: Raph, heads up!

Raph: Huh? (gets hit by will-o-wisp which causes him to crash into a wall)

Leo: (laughing) That was hilarious!

Raichu: Nice one, Kass!

Kassandra: Sorry, Raph…

Raph: It's okay…

Josephina: Honestly… (sighs) Hey, shouldn't you guys be going somewhere?

Mikey: Somewhere?

Tsareena: I don't remember going anywhere.

Male Meowstic: Me either…

Raichu: Either way, let's just sit back and relax! Rai-rai…

Piper: Raph, watch out!

Raph gets hit again and crashes to the other way. Causing the badge to start beeping.

Midnight Lycanroc: Uh-oh.

|Splinter and April|

Splinter: The panic alarm! The boys are in trouble! We need to retreat!

April: You go. We'll stay here.

Alolan Ninetales: It's too dangerous, April.

Kamala: Relax. I have taught her some ninja moves of my own so we'll be fine.

April: Besides, if anything goes wrong, I'll bounced.

Splinter: Such a noble and dedicated warrior. You are a ninja supreme, April. (leaves with Aurora and Silva)

April: Wait, did he call me a pizza?

Kamala: No… What he meant to say is you are a great ninja. Or in this case, a kunoichi.

April: Kunoichi?

Kamala: It's a female ninja. I need to teach you the meanings of ninja culture.

April: Right.

Ranhita: Alright, everyone! Listen up! We need to take the Dark Armor to the secret location! That's where we're gonna be doing a ritual once we have all the pieces of the Dark Armor. So first, we need to take apart the armor and put it in boxes. Make sure it's in separate boxes!

Gallade: Secret location? A ritual? What does that mean?

Kamala: I know what they're talking about. They're gonna transport the armor to a secret location somewhere in the Hidden City.

April: But to where?

Kamala: There's a mystic train at the mystic train station. We can use that to sneak inside, grab the armor pieces, and get out as soon as possible.

April: And I have a plan for that.

|Lair|

Alolan Ninetales: What the?! What happened here?!

Raichu: Uh… Sorry for the mess…

Midnight Lycanroc: But we promise to clean up!

Alolan Ninetales: You guys were supposed to come to the Foot Shack with us!

Male Meowstic: We're really sorry about that… We forgot.

Alolan Ninetales: (sighs)

Tsareena: Please don't be mad at us!

Alolan Ninetales: No, we aren't mad… We're just… disappointed. (walks away with Splinter and Silva)

The others look down in sadness.

Leo: Wait, should I tell them that…? (hears them scream) Okay that was my fault!

|Splinter|

Everyone: (groans)

Alolan Ninetales: What should we do, Splinter?

Splinter: I never thought I would say this. But I believe we should use the scrolls to help us.

Alolan Ninetales: The scrolls? I don't like those scrolls. You sure about this?

Splinter: Yes. We need to make sure Draxum doesn't use the Dark Armor at any costs!

Leafeon: Right.

|Turtles|

Midnight Lycanroc: We messed up big time…

Raichu: What do you mean?

Midnight Lycanroc: They were… disappointed at us.

Tsareena: Because we didn't went to the Foot Shack with them?

Male Meowstic: Because we made a huge mess?

Midnight Lycanroc: This is serious! We need to make it up to them!

Raph: Agree! It's time we do this right!

|April|

In the mystic train station, April is in line. Holding a box alongside the other Foot ninjas.

Gallade: So this is the place?

Kamala: Correct. This train will take you to other parts of the Hidden City.

Gallade: I see…

Then they spotted Baron Draxum and Big Mama. Along with their respective groups.

Belinda: Baron Draxum, this is quite surprising. Where are you taking those boxes to?

Morse King: I want to know that too! I have to come out from my casino to be here just by Big Mama's request!

Jacqualin: We can't tell you that yet. It's a secret. So please respect our privacy.

Belinda: Jeez… We're just curious.

Big Mama: (turns into her Yokai Form) Right.

Baron Draxum: Then maybe this will keep you from asking questions. (takes out an orange orb with black "hands" around it)

April: Hm…

Belinda: Beautiful…

Big Mama: Scrumptious! Can't wait to use it.

Foot Recruit: Hey! You're holding up the line!

April: Huh?! Oh! I'm sorry! (walks off quickly)

Gallade: Our mistake. (walks off quickly)

Kamala: Sorry about those two. They're new members.

Granbull: Well the one thing we don't like about a mystic clan is inefficiency!

Foot Recruit: Now continue moving. Now!

The Foot ninjas quickly moves inside the train.

Kamala: (thinking) Perfect! Now that April is inside the train, we can get the Dark Armor in no time.

|Lair|

Splinter: Huh? Boys?

Raph: Pop, we're really sorry. And it's not pretend sorry. This is the real deal!

Leo: We are ready to accept our destiny and follow the Tamato Clan ways.

Donnie: It's Hamato.

Leo: Hamato?

Donnie: Yes!

Leo: Whatever. Hamato. Tamato. Same thing.

Mikey: We're gonna be the best ninjas you'll ever see! Starting now! (rips sticker from his shell)

Alolan Ninetales: I see… Then let's do this.

Everyone: Right!

|April|

April: Wow… So this is what the inside of this train looks like? Fancy~...

Gallade: April, we can't lose focus. (whispers) We need to grab the Dark Armor and get out of here as quickly as possible.

April: I know that. Don't worry about it. (puts down box) We just have to lay low for a bit. Just until the opportunity comes to us.

Gallade: Wise idea. Laying low in order to not attract unwanted is our best strategy. Just in time for the others to arrive for assistance.

April: Exactly. Just as long as we don't get caught, it'll be fine…

Ranhita: Hey you! (April yelps in surprise) What are you doing standing around for?! If you are done with the boxes, you need to get out of this storage room immediately!

April: Right! Sorry!

Foot Lieutenant: Ranhita, don't yell at the member. You must show them respect.

Ranhita: My apologies.

April: Um… I really need to leave this train.

Foot Lieutenant: Leave? Sorry but we have to stay in the train.

Ranhita: That's the rules.

April: Oh! I see… So I have to stay here?

Foot Lieutenant: Yes. You may leave the train after it reaches its destination. Do you understand?

April: Yup!

Foot Lieutenant: (pats her head) Good. (turns) If you need me, I'll be in the gym. (presses button)

April: Whoa! He disappeared! What is this weird-looking door?

Ranhita: This? Well this door has many eye buttons. Each one will take you to another area of the train. However, you are not allowed to press this one in the middle.

April: The one that is black and yellow?

Ranhita: Yes that one! Only the Lieutenant, Brute and Draxum are allowed to enter this room. It contains the Dark Armor. Nobody else is allowed to be in this room! So if I caught you trying to get in, I will personally threw you out of this train! You understand?!

April and Gallade: Yes ma'am!

Ranhita: Good. I'll be keeping an eye on you. So don't pull any funny tricks on me.

April: Understand! (presses button to leave the storage room)

Ranhita: (sighs) Sometimes I feel like we're just inviting anyone into the Foot Clan…

|Turtles and Splinter|

Kaminari: Wow! You guys look amazing!

Splinter: Yes they are. I have to train them so they can be ready for anything.

Kaminari: I see… So you guys ready to stop Baron Draxum from completing the Dark Armor?!

Everyone: We are!

Kaminari: Good! Everyone is waiting for us. We need to get going fast.

Raichu: Right! Lead the way, Nari!

Kaminari: (nods)

|April|

April: So where are we?

Gallade: Hm… It seems to be we're in the bedroom corridors.

April: Wow, it's so roomy. These bedrooms are nice! Wish I could have something like this in my room. (trips over the wire) What the?!

Apollo: (laughing) Gotcha! You totally fell for my wire trip prank! (laughing)

April: Why you…?!

Apollo: The name's Apollo! You call me Apo! You must be that new member who made Recruit very mad.

April: I was… distracted.

Apollo: Uh-huh. And I guess you already met my sister Ranhita. Hope she didn't give you a hard time right?

April: A little. And wait, she's your sister?

Apollo: Yeah! Me, her, Macario and Leurona are siblings. Ranhita is the oldest and the leader. Thus being very bossy and strict towards us.

April: I see… Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go.

Apollo: Alright. But if you need some pranking tips, I'm your turtle! Bye-bye! (walks off)

April: Whew… Now then, I can't get to the Dark Armor right now. We just have to lay low until we get the opportunity to get to that room.

Gallade: Without Ranhita finding out what's up.

April: Right. (stops when they reach another door) Hm… Which button should I press now?

Gallade: Hm… We need to be careful. All of these buttons lead to another area of the train. I believe you should press the green one at the middle right.

April: Okay. (presses button to leave the area)

|Kamala|

Foot Lieutenant: Kamala, so glad you decided to come back to our side.

Kamala: Of course. I am the Guardian of the Foot Clan. However, I don't want Baron Draxum to wear that armor.

Foot Brute: Why?

Kamala: Because he has no honor! He's not worthy of wearing the armor! Plus, back in the botanical gardens, he…

Baron Draxum: Enough, Kamala! I have a job for you.

Kamala: And that is…

Baron Draxum: I need you to stay with the Dark Armor. Making sure nobody tries to get inside. If they do, eliminate it.

Kamala: Understand… (thinking) This is great! I can easily steal the Dark Armor and put it where nobody will find it. (chuckles to herself) But for now, I have to pretend I'm with them before doing the whole betrayal thing. Then it's goodbye Draxum and hello Foot Clan once again.

Baron Draxum: After all, once I wear the Dark Armor, all of humanity shall be destroyed and Yokai will live in the surface once again!

Kamala: Whatever… Just let me go to the Dark Armor already.

Baron Draxum: Right. Follow me.

|Turtles|

Ryuko: Whoa, you guys look different.

Donnie: We have been training.

Ryuko: Training? Like doing it seriously?

Mikey: Yup!

Ryuko: Cool… Hope to see your skills in a real fight.

Marco: So what's the plan?

Kaminari: As you know, the Foot Clan is trying to resurrect the Dark Armor. Baron Draxum is planning on using its power to destroy every human on Earth.

Splinter: The Dark Armor is nearly complete. They just need one more piece and it will be completed.

Yukiko: That's why we need to destroy the armor completely.

Kaminari: Exactly.

Hillary: Sorry to interrupt but where's April? I thought she would be with you.

Splinter: She's currently doing an undercover mission right now.

Ryuko: What?! Undercover mission?!

Alolan Ninetales: Yes. But we trust her to do this alone. After all, Kamala is there with her, so there's nothing to worry about.

Marco: But that's really reckless of you to let her do this by herself! Even with Kamala's help, she could really hurt herself!

Vodingo: Hope she doesn't get hurt~pyon.

Nisha: My fair April… Please come back safe and sound…

|April|

April: A restaurant? Now that's fancy! (walks around)

Gallade: It is quite exquisite. But we have to focus on the mission in-hand.

April: I know. Don't worry. (turns around) Let's just head to another area of the train! (presses button) A pool area?! If I knew they had a pool here, I would've brought my swimming gear.

Gallade: Focus.

April presses the buttons to head to the other rooms. The two went to a hot springs room and a spa room before heading to the garden room.

April: Wow… What a beautiful garden… (spots Pokemon) And there's Pokemon here!

Macario: I'm glad you love my garden. Hello there.

April: Um… Hello?

Macario: Please don't be scared. No need to question a hello.

April: Oh okay. Um… My name is… uh… Tiana Opinion? Yeah Tiana Opinion. Nice to meet you.

Macario: Hello Tiana. My name is Macario. You may refer to me as Mac if you want to.

April: Right. Anyways, is this your garden?

Macario: Yes… I did all of this myself.

April: All by yourself? That's impressive! I never seen something like this before!

Macario: These mystic flowers have the ability to make anyone calm down. Even the most hotheaded people can calm down just by being in the same area as these flowers.

April: Cool… I feel really calm now… Well~ it was nice meeting you, Mac. But we need to go to another room.

Macario: Where are you heading to?

April: Uh…

Macario: Well, this train does have a Pokemon room. It should be the purple button on the bottom left.

April: Thanks! See ya! (pushes button)

Macario: Goodbye…

|Kamala|

Kamala: We meet again, Shredder. It's been 500 years since you were alive. Reigning terror all over Feudal Japan. Just to be crushed by the Hamato Clan. (sighs) I missed you, master. But I won't let Baron Draxum wear the armor. If anything, I'll just simply destroy it and put it in the Netherworld. Baron Draxum can't open a portal there since he isn't a resident. For now, I shall wait until the others come.

|Turtles|

The Turtles and their allies made it inside the train.

Ryuko: We arrived. But where is the Dark Armor located at?

Ashley: It has to be inside this train somewhere!

Arabella: So let's look for it already!

Leo: Hold on. Before anything, we need to make a plan.

Raichu: And the plan is… we should split up and look around for the Dark Armor.

Mathias: That sounds like a great plan! Let's split up!

Raph: But in groups. Also, we need to save April as well.

Nisha: Right! If any of those Foot scum dare lay a finger on her, I shall punish them severely!

Marina: Nish, calm down. I'm sure April is safe and sound somewhere in this train. Now let's split up into groups and search for both the Dark Armor and April.

Everyone: Right.

|April|

The room they are in contains various types of Pokeballs inside clear containers.

April: Look at all the Pokeballs! Either Big Mama or someone else must've been collecting these for awhile now.

Gallade: Most likely they're selling these Pokeballs to various sellers throughout the Hidden City.

April: (looks around) Nobody's here. So~ we can maybe take one of these Pokeballs with us?

Gallade: I don't think that's a good idea. Someone might come in here and catch us taking one of the Pokeballs.

April: You're such a worrywart. Relax… Nobody's coming here or anything like that. Besides I'm gonna take one.

Gallade: Out of all of this?

April: Yes. Yes I am. Hm… But which one?

Gallade: Please make it quick before someone gets here.

April: Okay, okay! Don't rush me! Jeez! Can a girl think before anything?!

Gallade: My apologies.

After a while of looking at the Pokeballs, she settles with a Dusk Ball. She then throws the Dusk Ball to reveal the pokemon Nickit.

Nickit: Nickit!

April: A Nickit? Never heard of this Pokemon before.

Gallade: Me either.

Nickit: (looks around in confusion) Where am I? Who are you?

April: 1) You're inside a mystical train. And 2) I'm April O'Neil! This is Knight, one of my Pokemon!

Gallade: Hello.

Nickit: I'm Nickit. The Fox Pokemon. I'm a male if you want to know. Thanks for setting me free. I've been inside that Dusk Ball for some time now…

April: I see. Well don't worry. You're coming with me. I think you'll be an awesome addition to my team.

Nickit: Team? (April nods) Then I accept it. I just want to get out of this place as soon as possible.

April: Right! Then let's go!

Nickit: Wait, can you also grab four more Pokeballs?

April: Four more? (groans) Alright. I'll grab four more Pokeballs.

Gallade: April…

April: This will be quick. I promise.

Gallade: (sighs) Please do so…

|Donnie and Mikey|

Toiana: A gym in a train? That's random.

Scylla: I know right? But we should focus on the mission.

Toiana: I know! I'm just saying. A gym in a train is random.

Charlotte: Anyways, I don't see April here. Guess she's in another room.

Mikey: Hope she's gonna be okay.

Donnie: I know she will. That girl can handle anything.

Toiana: You got that right!

Leurona: Recruit, you can do it! Lift that bar!

Foot Recruit: (panting) I… can't. (puts bar back)

Leurona: But you were so close though…

Granbull: Can't be help. We just need more training on arm strength.

Leurona: True… (sighs)

|April|

April: I'm back in the storage room! Now to get out of here as soon as possible! (tries to open the back door) Locked?! Oh come on! Now what?

Nickit: You need to relax… Just think of another way of escaping from this crazy place!

April: How?

Nickit: Calm down first before anything. You're hyperventilating a bit. I can tell.

April: (breathes in and out) I'm calm now…

Nickit: That's good! Now then, we should just head to another room before…

Houndoom: Hey! What are you two doing back here?!

Foot Brute: What business do you have in the storage room?

April: Um… Well~, I accidentally lost something and I wonder if I left it in this storage room…

Foot Brute: Oh! What did you lose?

April: My… uh… keys?

Houndoom: Keys?

April: Yeah! My keys! I always have my keys with me so I can get into my apartment! I must've dropped them here and I didn't notice it. Could you help me find my keys please?

Foot Brute: Sure thing. We'll find your keys.

April: Thank you so much! I owe you one! (thinking) Of course I don't owe him one. This is my chance to leave this area. (pauses) Or~ (takes out Pokeball) come on out, Jewel.

Ampharos: Ampharos! (April shushes her) Ampharos…

April: Harmonic Evolution. (transforms after being fused with Jewel) Now to knock them out for a bit.

She sneaks behind them and uses Thunder Punches to knock them unconscious.

April: Sorry I have to do that. But no hard feelings okay? (to Nickit) They'll only be like this for a little bit. I only use a little of its true power.

Suddenly, something crashed from the rooftop.

Kassandra: We're inside!

Nisha: (gasps) April! (hugs her tightly) I'm so glad you're safe! I was super worried about you!

April: Nisha? Kassandra?

Ryuko: April~! (punches her in the face) That was for making us worry! What were you thinking?! You could've been killed in here!

April: (rubbing her punched cheek) Nice to see you too, Ryu…

Nickit: What strength…

Ryuko: Jeez… Nice time, please call us before you do anything stupid!

April: Understand… But if you guys are here, that means everyone else is here as well!

Kassandra: That's right! They're all here to both save you and to get the Dark Armor.

April: I see… Well thanks for that.

Kassandra: What are friends for!

Meanwhile, the Turtles and their groups are fighting against the Foot members. Donnie and Mikey's group are fighting against Foot Recruit, Foot Lieutenant, and Leurona. Raph and Leo's groups are fighting the Guardsmen, Ranhita, and Apollo.

Ranhita: I won't let you get to the Dark Armor! Shredder will be resurrected! (dodges attack)

Leo: Not on our watch. Lemon, Thunderbolt!

Raichu: Thunderbolt~!

Ranhita: (dodges) You're quite an opponent. But those skills won't be helping you with this fight.

Leo: Well give me your best shot, comprende…

Ranhita: (growling)

|Kamala|

Kamala's ears perked up as she heard noises of our heroes fighting.

Kamala: Huh? Hmph! Seems like they have arrived. And nice timing as well. (turns to Dark Armor) Don't worry. We'll destroy this armor so Baron Draxum won't be able to wield your powers.

?: Who says about destroying the Dark Armor?

Kamala gets wrapped around the vines.

Kamala: Baron Draxum!

Baron Draxum: I see… So you intend on destroying the armor.

Kamala: You don't deserve wearing the Dark Armor! I know what you did back in the botanical gardens! You're not worthy! You're nothing more than a coward that wants everything handed down to him immediately instead of putting the work into it! (grunts in pain as the vines wrapped her tighter)

Baron Draxum: So what if I did?! My goal is to eliminate all of humanity! Turning them into Yokai so our species can live in the surface once again! They already drag us underground!

Kamala: I won't let you… (engulfs herself in flames to burn the vines) Once we defeat you, your reign of terror will be over! (starts attacking Baron Draxum)

Baron Draxum: You can't defeat me. I will complete my goal and take back the surface no matter what! (attacking Kamala)

Kamala: (dodging his attacks) I can never forgive you for all you did! You will be out of the Foot Clan dead or alive! (slashes Draxum) I want everything back to how it was before you show up! (turns around) And I will start by destroying the Dark Armor in pieces!

Before she could slash the Dark Armor, Jacqualin creates a barrier. Kamala bounces back from the barrier.

Baron Draxum: Just in time, Jac.

Jacqualin: Of course. I can't simply let a mutt destroy the armor.

Kamala: (growling) You're gonna pay for this… I will haunt you 'till the day you perished…

Baron Draxum: Oh really? (something flashes from behind)

Raph: Kamala, we're here!

Kamala: Just in time… (to Baron Draxum) Your time is up, Baron Draxum. You are severely outnumbered.

Baron Draxum: Am I? (whistles)

Suddenly, our heroes get tied up in vines.

Baron Draxum: As for you, (the vine pulls April towards him) I want you to send this message to Lou Jitsu. If he wants to see everyone again, all he has to do is give me the final piece of the Dark Armor. Understand?

April simply growls. Draxum summons a portal and throws her and Nickit into it before closing it.

Baron Draxum: Hmph! Too bad he's not gonna see your faces again.


	46. End Game

The episode begins with Splinter, his Pokemon, Kaminari and her army waiting outside of the Turtle Tank.

Splinter: Where are they?! They should've been here by now!

Kaminari: Calm down, Lou-sama. I'm sure they're coming out eventually.

Alolan Ninetales: We're so worried right now! There has to be some kind of sign that they're okay! Please be there a sign! Anything at all!

[THUD]

April: (muffling)

Yukiko: April?

Griezzyn: She's all tied up! Hold on, I got this! (burns the vines but not burning April) There you go. Now what happened?!

April: First off, thank you. Second off, Everyone got captured by Baron Draxum!

Everyone: What?!

Nickit: It's true… The Foot has them. And Draxum said that if we want to see them again, we have to give him the final piece of the Dark Armor.

April: Meaning, you have to give him the piece.

Splinter: What?! Me?!

Kaminari: I'm gonna confront Draxum right now!

Splinter: Now hold on, sweetheart! Confronting him now is too dangerous! You could get…

Kaminari: (picks him up) Lou-sama, I can handle it myself. Don't get so worried about me. I'm a Yokai, remember?

Splinter: I know… It's just…

Kaminari: I'll be back safe and sound. You guys will have to figure this out on your own. (teleports)

Splinter: Please be careful…

|Turtles|

Marina: I can't believe we got captured. Just like that.

Nisha: How dare he throw April like that?!

Pimchan: Calm down, Nisha. I know she'll be fine.

Badia: Agree. Let's pray that help is on our way.

Leo: (sighs) Not only did we get captured, our weapons have been taking away, being held for ransom by the Foot, and none of us gave him grandchildren!

Toiana: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Grandchildren?

Veneranda: Aw~! I guess Splinter want to be a grandpa~... That's so cute!

Leo: Think about it. One day, we'll find our special someone and start families of our own.

Mikey: Yeah… But that's one day… We don't need to get married now…

Leo: But it's an option really.

Badia: I'm sure you'll find that special someone. It's just like Veneranda and Raphael. You two are meant to be together forever.

Veneranda: (chuckles) Guess we are meant to be together…

Leo: I can imagine what your future kid would look like.

Raph: Eh?

Mikey: He or she will be super-duper adorable! I can see it now… They would have Veneranda's cuteness along with Raph's strength.

Leo: Oh yeah… I can see that too…

Donnie: Guys! Can we stop talking about this?

Male Meowstic: We are stuck inside a cage. Remember?

Raichu: We do! But how are we gonna get outta here?!

Josephina: We need to put our heads together on this.

Leo: Through meditation of course.

Josephina: Wait what?

Arabella: (shushes) They're meditating…

Josephina: Jeez…

|Lair|  
|Kitchen|

Yukiko: So Baron Draxum wants to get the final piece of the Dark Armor…

April: Yeah. It has to be from someone of the Hamato Clan name Hamato Yoshi. Aka Lou Jitsu. Aka (points to Splinter) you.

Splinter: But I don't have the piece! And if I do, it could be literally anything! It could be a necklace! A telephone! A huggy pillow of myself!

April: You had this?

Splinter: To get to the point, I don't know where it is! If I do have a final piece of the Kuroi Yuroi, there has to be a sign that would lead us to it!

Nickit: What about that weird-looking teapot?

Leafeon: Oh that one? (turns teapot around)

April: That's it… The teapot is the final piece of the Dark Armor!

Splinter: Oh… The teapot is the final piece… (blinks twice) We can't give Draxum the teapot!

Nickit: But everyone else is being held hostage!

Alolan Ninetales: Then we should give him the teapot.

April: You'll bring doom to us all!

Splinter and Alolan Ninetales: You're not helping!

Celeste: This is quite difficult…

Leafeon: Looks like we have to use the scrolls again.

Alolan Ninetales: (groans) Not the scrolls… I don't trust those scrolls… Not one bit.

Leafeon: We don't have much of a choice. Now come on.

Alolan Ninetales: (sighs) Let's get this over with.

|Kaminari|

Kaminari: (looks up) This is the place. (teleports) Baron Draxum! Baron Draxum, come out! I'm here to fight you!

Sensing something, she dodges an attack.

Ebony: Nice dodge, Kaminari. I'm quite impressed that you were able to sense that.

Kaminari: The Zodiacians… I should've known you'll be here.

Jackson: That's right, Kami! We are serving under Master Draxum!

Gemi: We know why…

Mimi: ...you're here for.

Together: You want to fight against Master Draxum.

Kaminari: That's right. I want to fight him for the Dark Armor! I won't let him wear that so he can use it against humanity! So where is he?!

Clawford: He's not here as of now. But for the meantime, you shall fight against us.

Huntress: Think you can handle all of us by yourself?

Kaminari: Yes I can! (fighting stance) Then I'm gonna rescue the others after this.

Vale: Then show us what you got, Kaminari-kun.

Kaminari: Right.

|Lair|

Alolan Ninetales: Good riddance!

Griezzyn: You shred the scrolls!

Splinter: They deserve it! Sacrificing my sons and everyone else for the greater good?! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I would never do something like that!

Yukiko: So now what?

Alolan Ninetales: Well, we are gonna go save them ourselves.

Celeste: That's a wise idea. But we need a bigger rescue team then this.

April: And I know just the people who can help us!

Yukiko: Who?

April: You'll see.

A montage inspired by the A-Team includes Frankenfoot, Bullhop, Shelldon, Todd, and April plays. They then do poses.

Splinter (Lou Jitsu outfit): Now let's save everyone! Hot soup~!

|Construction Site|

Splinter opens the portal to the Hidden City. The group jumps into the portal before it closes.

|Turtles|

Veneranda: Hm… You know, whenever I get myself stuck in a cage, I usually examine my surroundings before planning my escape.

Raph: Like what?

Veneranda: Look at these bars. Doesn't look strange to you?

Leo: Strange how?

Shaymin: It looks very vulnerable.

Veneranda: Maybe we can smash our way out. But we do need to be careful. There are many Foot ninjas down below. We need to make sure we don't get caught.

Raichu: Let's combine our strengths to break this cage! Thunderbolt~!

Tsareena: Energy Ball!

Male Meowstic: Shadow Ball!

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Tomb!

[BOOM]

Ashley: That's what I'm talking about!

Leo: Nice job, everyone! Now we can get out of here and stop Baron Draxum from wearing the Dark Armor!

Raph: And be ourselves in the process instead of following tradition!

Everyone: Yeah!

|Kaminari|

Kaminari: (panting)

Baron Draxum: Well done, Kaminari! I'm very impressed that you can handle all of this yourself.

Kaminari: (growling) Baron Draxum! There you are!

Baron Draxum: So what brings you here?

Kaminari: You know exactly what I'm here for. I'm gonna defeat you! You're not using the Dark Armor to destroy humanity! I forbid you to do so!

Baron Draxum: You can't tell me what to do. I just need the final piece that Lou Jitsu has. And once I obtain it, I will be able to wield its power fully. And nobody, not even you, will stop me from completing my goal. Darkrai, it's time to use that form.

Poco: You don't mean…?

Darkrai: Understood.

Baron Draxum: Discord Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Darkrai) This is the power of Discord Evolution!

Baron Draxum looks more human, and his clothing gain a black tone to them, and helmet gains a 3rd white horn, and his eyes gain a blue tone. He also has a long, red scarf as long as his cape. He gains a brighter face color, and a black aura surrounds him.

Kaminari: Discord Evolution? I never heard of that before…

Baron Draxum: Prepare to be eliminated. Ominous Wind!

Kaminari: (grunts) That's a strong Ominous Wind…

Baron Draxum: Dark Pulse!

Kaminari: (dodges) Have some of this! (shoots lightning bolts at Baron Draxum)

Baron Draxum: Shock Wave. (absorbs lightning bolt) Hmph. Is that the best you got?

Kaminari: Not yet. (charges at him)

Baron Draxum: Icy Wind!

Kaminari: (grunts)

Baron Draxum: Rock Slide!

Kaminari: (dodges)

Huntress: She's still fighting.

Vale: Just as I expected from Kaminari-kun. No wonder she became leader of a resistance army.

Clawford: But how long is she gonna continue this? Obviously Master Draxum is going to win this fight.

Ebony: Agree… Let's see what's gonna happen next.

Everyone: Right.

|April and Splinter|

April: It's so huge and tall…

Bullhop: How are we gonna get up there?!

Splinter: Leave it to me. (takes out Pokeball) Spike, come on out!

Steelix: Steelix!

Splinter: Spike, we need to reach the top of that rock. Can you give us a ride?

Steelix: Sure thing. Hop on!

They jump onto Spike and starts climbing up the rock. Meanwhile, Kaminari and Baron Draxum are continuing their fight.

Baron Draxum: Now do you see? I'm more powerful than you could ever be. Now it's time for me to turn you into ashes! Rock Tomb!

Steelix: Dragon Breath! (destroys Rock Tomb)

Baron Draxum: What?!

Splinter: Draxum~! I, Lou Jitsu, have arrived to stop you once and for all!

Kaminari: Lou-sama… You made it just in time.

Gemi: Lou Jitsu?

Mimi: Who's that?

Typhamia: I think I've heard of him before.

Atalanta: Isn't he a movie actor or something?

Huntress: I saw him in the Battle Nexus years ago. He's a strong fighter. A worthy opponent. I know 'cause I was participating it.

Atalanta: I see…

Baron Draxum: Lou Jitsu, so glad you can come. I was getting impatient. Did you brought the final piece of the Dark Armor?

Alolan Ninetales: We didn't. We're gonna save everyone.

Baron Draxum: Well then, (whistles) let this fight begin.

The Zodiacians and the Foot ninjas pounces at the group.

Splinter: Attack~!

They begin attacking the enemies.

Phantump: Branch Poke~...

April: Dragon Pulse! (dodges) Charge Beam!

While the others are fighting them, Splinter and Kaminari are fighting against Baron Draxum. Despite his immense power, the two were able to beat him. Thus changing him back to his original form.

Kaminari: Just give it up. We won. Now tell us where the others are immediately or you'll be electrocuted severely.

Baron Draxum: Oh~ that… They must be so frightened… Especially without their weapons.

Poco gently puts the weapons down to Splinter and Kaminari.

Baron Draxum: Now you have a choice to make. You either me or you give me the piece and I'll let them go. It's your choice.

Kaminari: (growling) You monster…

Splinter picks up Leo's sword. However, he summons a portal and takes out the teapot.

Alolan Ninetales: Splinter, no! You can't give him the piece!

Splinter: This is for my sons and for everyone else.

|Turtles|

The Turtles and the others arrive. They spot Splinter and the others.

Raph: Dad?!

Splinter: Sons?! Everyone?! (turns to Baron Draxum) Stop right there!

It was too late. The armor was complete. Baron Draxum puts on the Dark Armor and is now infused with it.

Darkrai: So this is the Dark Armor…

Kamala: No… This wasn't supposed to happen! (growling) DAMN IT~! (voice echoes)

/eyecatch begins and ends\

-Some Time Ago-

Baron Draxum: The destruction of Yokai is drawing near.

Councillor 1: How many times do we have to tell you?! The prophecy doesn't say anything that humans are a threat!

Baron Draxum: It does! I saw it with my own eyes! The humans already drag us underground! If only I can change their…

Councillor 2: Experimenting on humans goes against everything we stand for!

Councillor 3: This is what happens when you allowed warriors to get their hands in alchemy.

Baron Draxum storms away from the Council of Heads.

Councillor 1: I don't trust this guy. Agent 46, (Mayhem teleports in front of the Councillors) keep an eye on him. I'm worried that he might do something he'll regret later. (sees Mayhem's intense look) Oh, you want a treat? You want a treat? (summons a bone) That's a good doggie. (Mayhem teleports away) Councillor 3, please report this to the observer.

Councillor 3: Yes, Councillor 1.

Baron Draxum: I need to do something! And I need to do it now!

-Present-

Baron Draxum: Now that the armor is complete, I can use its power to destroy all of humanity!

Huginn: You look really cool!

Muninn: Agree! You look awesome!

Draxum swats them away.

Foot Lieutenant: (bows down) Master Shredder, you have returned from your slumber.

Baron Draxum: Shredder?! I'm not Shredder! I'm Baron Draxum!

Ranhita: What? That can't be right. Shredder should be here by now.

Leurona: Was this part of the ritual?

Baron Draxum: Now if you excuse me, I shall start my conquer of the human race. Darkrai, use Shadow Claw to destroy the pillars.

Darkrai: Shadow Claw! (destroys pillars)

[CRUMBLING]

Foot Lieutenant: We need to leave. (summons portal) The ritual went wrong.

The Foot members goes through the portal. The other villains quickly leaves.

Kaminari: Zodiacians, don't leave! We need your help!

Ebony: Why should we help you?! We serve under Master Draxum!

Badia: (chanting) Protect barrier! (summons large barrier)

Poco: Zodiacians, unhypnotized! (eye glows to unhypnotize them)

Atalanta: What happened?

Kaminari: You're back to normal! Ata, use your magic to stop these rocks from collapsing onto us!

Atalanta: Right. (puts on hood)

She stops the rocks from collapsing. Gemi slices the air to cut the rocks into tiny pieces while Mimi burns the rocks away.

Gemi: Nice one, Mimi!

Mimi: Thank you, Gege.

Jackson: Is everyone okay?

Splinter: We are fine. Thank you for saving us. And thank you as well, Badia.

Badia: I'm glad to be of assistance.

Raph: Dad, we're sorry we failed you.

Splinter: Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's ours.

Everyone: Huh?

Splinter: We thought that we should teach you the ways of the Hamato Clan. However, those ancestors are a stickler of rules.

Alolan Ninetales: They even suggest of having you guys be sacrificed for the sake of humanity. An idiotic decision! So we just simply shred the scrolls in the shredding machines.

Splinter: Anyways, we love you just the way you are. Forget about the traditions. Forget about the Hamato Clan training. Just be yourselves. Follow your own passions no matter what.

Mikey: Aw~!

Donnie: (crying) I don't usually feel feelings, but that one got through me.

They hug Splinter tightly.

Splinter: Okay, I get it! (takes out masks) Take off those clothes and wear these.

They remove their outfits and puts on their respective face masks.

Leo: Mad Dogs are back, baby!

Raichu: Better than ever! Rai-rai!

Male Meowstic presses a button on his phone to summon the drill.

Midnight Lycanroc: The drill! Let's see what this baby can do!

Donnie: Actually, it's still in beta. But I did made replicas of my old tech.

Male Meowstic: Best to be prepared then not being prepared at all.

Mayhem appears and lands on April's arms.

April: (gasps happily) Mayhem! You guys go ahead! We'll take Splinter home to rest!

Splinter: Remember, be your awesome selves! Show that Draxum what you're made off!

April: Before you go, (gives them Pokeballs) I got these from the train. Maybe it could help you.

Turtles: Thanks, April!

Raph: Now then, what evolution form should we use against Baron Draxum?

Mikey: Inferno?

Leo: Sweets?

Donnie: Mystic. We haven't use Harmonic combine with Mystic. We should use that against Baron Draxum.

Raph: Good idea! Let's use that form when we get to the top!

Everyone: Okay!

The Turtles uses Donnie's tech to fly up to the surface.

|Baseball Stadium|

A lady is walking to the microphone to perform the national anthem. However, Draxum comes out from underground and grabs the microphone upside down.

Baron Draxum: Humans, I have come here for… (lady pokes his shoulder)

Lady: (grabs and turns microphone upside up) You need to talk through the fuzzy part, sweetie.

Baron Draxum: (snatches microphone) I know how to use this stick! Humans, I have come here for conquest! The prophecy speaks of your destruction of Yokai and I shall make sure it doesn't happen!

The crowd starts running out of the stadium. Draxum starts attacking the stadium with his powers.

Raichu: Stop right there, walking tin can!

The Turtles lands on the baseball field.

Midnight Lycanroc: We won't let you hurt anybody!

Tsareena: Prepared to be defeated by our new evolution form.

Raph: Ready?

Trio: Ready!

Turtles: Harmonic Evolution combine with Mystic Evolution! (transforms)

{{Leo is now human with light skin and azure blue eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Leo has teal collarbone-length beach waves bob hairstyle with cornflower-colored triangle markings all over it. He wears a dark blue halter crop top and navy blue jean shorts. He also wears dark blue sneakers, a royal blue large fluffy coat, bright blue one-finger gloves, nails painted dark blue, electric blue lips, triangle earrings, maintains blue face mask over his eyes (tails becomes longer), and the markings changes into the shape of triangles. Leo gains Lemon's ears and twin tails.  
Donnie is now human with light brown skin and grape-colored eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has an electric indigo knee-length wavy hair with blue-violet rectangle markings all over it. Donnie wears a purple bastien linen shirt with a dark purple belt wrapped around the waist and light purple musketeer pants. He also wears dark purple musketeer boots, dark purple musketeer gloves, royal purple musketeer hat with a mauve-colored feather on top, maintains purple mask over his eyes (tails becomes longer), and rectangle earrings. Donnie gains Emerald's ears and twin tails.  
Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and tangelo-colored eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has change gender to match Rena's gender as a female. Mikey has carrot orange armpit-length tribal braids with beads on the bottoms. Pumpkin-colored circle markings appears all over it. She wears a mango-colored tribal native dress with flame pattern in the middle of it. She also wears orange fringe boots, salamander-colored feather headpiece with the feathers being covered in flames, maintains orange mask over her eyes (tails becomes longer), ginger-colored lips, and a rose bracelet on her right wrist.  
Raph is now human with brown skin and red eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Raph has burgundy floor-length wild hair with crimson square markings all over it. Though he is shirtless, he wears mahogany sweatpants. He also wears ferrari red wristbands on both wrists, square earrings, maintains red mask over his eyes, fanged teeth, sharp claws, and raspberry-colored sneakers. Raph gains Nightmare's ears and tail. The stones turns into icy rocks}}

Raph: Ha! Be prepared, Baron Draxum! The Teenage Turtles Ninja Mutants are here to fight you!

Leo: Really? It isn't the best Mad Dogs? This is why we should've rehearsed the whole team name before anything else.

Donnie: Discuss this later. We have more important things to do.

Raph: Right! Let's get him!

Mikey: And be ourselves!

Donnie: Right! Without a plan at all!

They ride on Donnie's Tech-Bo as they charge at Baron Draxum. The three jump and Donnie starts attacking Draxum.

Donnie: Have some of this, evildoer! (quickly slashes at Draxum) Hope you like a taste of your own medicine! (dodges) Too slow… Shadow Ball!

Baron Draxum: A pathetic move. You can't defeat me. Darkrai, Dark Pulse!

Darkrai: Dark Pulse.

Donnie dodges Dark Pulse quickly.

Donnie: I see. So you want to do this two-on-two eh? Well I can do just that. (takes out Pokeball) Come on out!

Hatterene: Hatterene…

Donnie: Eh? (blocks attack) Who are you?

Hatterene: I am Hatterene. The Silent Pokemon. Very pleased to meet you, master.

Donnie: Master eh? I like that. Hatterene, help me out by taking down Darkrai.

Hatterene: Understood. Dazzling Gleam.

Darkrai: (grunts in pain)

Hatterene: If you wish to attack someone, please fight me instead.

Darkrai: I will… (charges at Hatterene)

|Raph|

Raph: Help us out, Pokemon!

Greedent: Greedent!

Raph: Greedent?

Greedenet: Eyup! Nice to meet 'cha! (chuckles)

Raph: I see… Greedent, I could use your help on this! Can I count on you?!

Greedent: Absolutely!

Mikey: So cute! Wonder what's inside this Pokeball… (throws Pokeball)

Boltund: Boltund!

Mikey: Sweet!

Leo throws his Pokeball and Inteleon appears.

Inteleon: Inteleon.

Leo: Awesome.

While the Turtles and their Pokemon are fighting Baron Draxum, the Foot Clan are watching the whole fight through the speakers' station.

Macario: This wasn't supposed to happen right?

Ranhita: No! Shredder should've appeared after Draxum put on the armor!

Foot Lieutenant: I believe there is a flaw to the armor itself.

April (Foot Uniform): A flaw eh? Better tell this to the others. (sneaks to the computer keyboards and starts typing)

Nickit: Perfect idea, April.

Mikey: (reading text on the board) Hey, it's April. The Dark Armor has a fl… What's a "fl"?!

Boltund: Not really sure! It can be anything!

Foot Brute: (grabbing April's hand) You again?! What are you doing?!

April: Uh… (laughs nervously)

Splinter, Aurora, Silva, Mayhem and the others arrive. Off-screen, Kaminari shocks the Foot Clan with her electricity.

Kaminari: That should do it.

Kamala: You alright, April?

April: I'm fine. Thanks.

|Turtles|

Baron Draxum: Just as I thought. You are so weak! You should've joined me! I would've made you stronger!

Leo: (dodges) No thanks! We will never join the likes of you!

Raph: We should combine our attacks!

Donnie: Good idea, Raph. Let's do that.

Leo: Gigavolt Punch!

Mikey: Leaf Flare!

Raph: Icicle Rock!

Donnie: Jewel Beam!

[BOOM]

Baron Draxum: Nice try. (grabs them via snake form) But those won't work on me! (attacking them relentlessly)

Kaminari: Let them go! (electrocutes Draxum)

Baron Draxum: (grunts in pain) Kaminari… So glad you came to see the end of these pathetic turtles.

Kaminari: They are not pathetic! (whistles) Elemental Masters, attack Draxum with everything you got!

Everyone: Right!

Grizz punches the arms to release the Turtles. Yuki then freezes the arms to immobilize it. Ebony smashes the arms with her battleaxes into pieces.

Ebony: This is for hypnotizing us Zodiacians! (attacks Draxum) You will pay for everything you've done!

Baron Draxum: How is this possible? Servant boy!

Poco: My apologies, Master Draxum. But I don't want you to take over humanity.

Baron Draxum: So you betrayed me?!

Poco: Yes… Yes I did. Thanks to the Turtles and everyone else, they gave me the courage to fight you! (summons steaming water) Take this! (throws steaming water at Draxum)

Leo: Nice shot, Poco!

Poco: Thanks. Paro, Pala, let's do this.

Pala and Paro: Right!

April runs to Raph and Mikey.

Raph: April?!

April: Hey… You saw my text?

Mikey: Yeah we did! But what is a "Fl"?

April: I was trying to say there as a flaw in the armor!

Mikey: Oh~!

Boltund: That makes a lot of sense. I was really confused.

Raph: I see… So there's a flaw in the armor. But what kind of flaw is it?

Greedent: That's such a hard question…

Suddenly, Donnie appears flying and lands on top of April.

Donnie (injured): Ugh… That hurts…

April: Donnie?

Donnie: Huh? (realizes that he's on top of April) Sorry about that. I didn't mean to crash into you. I had no idea you were there. (gets off of her) But I heard what you said about a flaw in the armor. And I know the flaw.

Mikey: You do?!

Donnie: Yes! (clears his throat) Do you remember when we were kids? We were going to play baseball. But there was no ball.

|Flashback|

Young Raph: Nightmare, you found the ball yet?!

Rockruff (wearing red mask over his eyes): No… (sighs sadly) I couldn't find a ball anywhere…

Young Leo: Aw man… And I was so excited to play baseball.

Pichu (wearing blue mask over his eyes): Now what should we do?!

Bounsweet (wearing orange mask over her eyes): I guess we can always use an alternative for the ball.

Espurr (wearing purple mask over his eyes): That's a good idea. But what should we use as a ball instead of the real one?

Raph picks up a teapot.

Young Raph: Hey Donnie!

Young Donnie: Hm?

Young Raph: Go long!

They screamed and tries to catch the teapot. However, it shattered into pieces which causes them to scream in horror.

Pichu: Oh no! The teapot is broken! Nice going, Raph!

Young Raph: I didn't mean to! I thought a teapot would be a perfect replacement to a ball!

Espurr: Obviously not. Teapots are breakable. You can't play baseball or any ball sport with anything made out of glass. It's fragile and you could get seriously hurt if you play with glass.

Splinter: Boys! What's going on in here?!

Espurr: Oh no.

Alolan Ninetales: We heard something in here.

Pichu: Must've been your imagination! We don't know where that sound is coming from!

Splinter: Maybe… But tell me, do you know where my teapot is? I'm going to make some tea.

Everyone: Uh…

Without them looking, the teapot reassembles itself.

Leo: Well dad,... it's right… (picks up) here?

Pichu: Eh?

Splinter: Ah there it is. Thank you, honest boys.

Raph (narrating): But it was missing a piece on the back.

Mikey (narrating): So I put the Jupiter Jim figurine on the hole to cover it.

Alolan Ninetales: (pets their heads) We'll be in the kitchen when you need us.

Everyone: Okay!

|Flashback Ends|

Raph: That's it! The Jupiter Jim figurine!

Mikey: It's still inside the teapot!

Donnie: Correct. (grunts)

April: (helps him stay up) You really got hurt from this fight.

Donnie: I'll be… fine…

April whistles for Mayhem to teleport him to the benches besides Splinter.

April: Thanks, Mayhem! Now we just have to hit the figurine and Baron Draxum will be separated from the armor itself.

Raph: Right! April, you go behind Draxum! (whistles) Yo Leo!

Leo: Hm? (dodges attack)

Raph: I'm gonna throw a fastball! Create a portal to send it to the air so April can hit it!

Leo: Understood.

Raph grabs a baseball and throws at Leo. Leo quickly summons a portal to send the baseball flying.

April: (removes mask and puts on glasses) April~ O'Neil. (swings bat at baseball) Bam!

The baseball hits the Jupiter Jim figurine. Causing it to go through the helmet and Baron Draxum being separated from the armor.

Baron Draxum: I feel weak… The armor… is… draining me… (gets spit out by the armor)

April: And~ you're out!

Kamala: Nice shot, April. That would be a perfect 10.

April: (chuckles) Thanks.

Kaminari: (approaches Draxum and sits on her knees) Baron Draxum… You have been defeated by your own creations. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Baron Draxum: Shut it…

Kaminari: I know you went to the Council of Heads to talk about this "prophecy" of humans destroying Yokai. Obviously you are crazy. Humans are not a threat to our kind. In fact, we should live peacefully with the humans. Not all of them are evil as you claim they are. I wish you could understand that a bit better. (sighs) I'm gonna take you to my HQ so you can recover from these injuries. But you need to promise me you won't do any experiments on the humans. Understood? (Draxum didn't respond) I'm taking that silence as a yes.

Ashley: Oh yeah! We defeated Draxum!

Badia: I knew the Lords have our backs after all…

Jacqualin: (claps slowly) Good job, everyone. I'm impressed. I never thought the great Baron Draxum would be defeated by the likes of you.

Veneranda: Jac…

Raph: You know him?

Jacqualin: Of course she knows me. I am her boyfriend.

Veneranda: EX-boyfriend!

Leo: Ex-boyfriend? So you two dated?

Veneranda: Yes… But I broke up with him because of his extreme jealousy. Now he wants me back.

Jacqualin: Don't be like this. Just give me another chance.

Veneranda: I already gave enough chances. Now please leave me alone. I don't want to be with you. Period.

Jacqualin: Why do you always have to play hard to get? If you just give me… (Raph gets between them)

Raph: She said leave her alone! What part of "leave me alone" don't you understand?! She doesn't want to be near you!

Jacqualin: And what are you gonna do about it, swamp thing?

Raph: (lowers to meet him in eye level) Try making me mad and you'll see.

Veneranda: Stop it! (hits both of them on the top of their heads) This is exactly what I don't want to get involved in!

Together: Ow…

Veneranda: (sighs) I promised myself after breaking up with Jac that I would never date again… (Vodingo pets her head in comfort)

Suddenly, the sky turns dark shades of purple and pink. The armor begins reassembling itself.

Kamala: What?

Jacqualin: The armor…

Jeanette: It's reassembling itself!

Kamala: I haven't told you about this one. You see, in order for Shredder to appear, the armor must drain the energy of the one who wears it. Since Baron Draxum was the one wearing it,...

Foot Lieutenant: The Shredder has arrived!

The episode ends with flashes of the Shredder before it turns black.


End file.
